Os Garotos Segunda Temporada
by andreiakennen
Summary: CAP. 18 ON. Longfic. Vida escolar. Yaoi. Shoujo-ai. Romance. Personagens principais: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki. Os cinco bronzeados estão de volta e reunidos para viverem a maior aventura de suas vidas: serem adolescentes normais. Acompanhem!
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer**: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) não me pertence, e sim ao Massami Kurumada e seus respectivos colaboradores. Este é uma fanfiction (Fic), feita totalmente sem fins lucrativos. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada é considerada violação legal.

**Apresentação: **Sou Dréinha ou Dréia-chan, sua Ficwriter. É um prazer conhecê-los! Sejam bem vindos a segunda temporada de "Os Garotos". Uma história que começou a "rodar" na minha cabeça em 1995 e que há quase dois anos, passei a publicá-la. E me sinto muito feliz de continuar compartilhando-a com vocês, fãs que já me acompanham da primeira temporada e novos, que poderão se juntar a nossa grande família. É isso mesmo, os leitores dessa história já se tornaram tão amigos, que hoje já podemos dizer que somos uma grande família acompanhando a trajetória dessa outra família tão querida que são os nossos "Garotos"!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Os Garotos**

**Primeira Temporada (Resumo)**

Ao término da batalha de Hades. Atena retornou viva do Elíseos, combalida pela extinção total de seus defensores. E tomada de uma forte decisão, implorou ao seu grande pai Zeus, em troca da sua própria vida, uma segunda chance àqueles cinco jovens, que haviam se doado para o bem da humanidade.

No entanto, seu onipotente pai, acataria o desejo de sua filha, devolveria a vida aos cinco cavaleiros de bronze, mas não tiraria a sua vida, apena sua memória de deusa.

O grupo de guerreiros que aguardavam o fim da batalha no Elíseos, acompanhados de Seika, a irmã de Seiya, viram seis esferas, emergirem da terra, nas cores, branca (Hyoga), vermelha (Shun), laranjada (Ikki), verde (Shiryu), azul (Seiya) e dourada (Atena) e tocarem o chão, se desfazendo lentamente, revelando os cinco guerreiros divinos, vestidos com as magníficas armaduras dos deuses. Imediatamente, os cavaleiros de bronze ali presentes, juntamente com Marin e Shina, correram em direção a eles. Atena fora a única que se movera, e ao se levantar, correu cambaleante em direção ao seu destemido cavaleiro de Pégasus, tomando-o em seus braços. Os olhares de todos em volta, eram de temor, os corpos ali deitados não tinham vida. E eles choraram então.

- Marin?

Atena a chamou, após algum tempo de silêncio, com uma voz tão melancólica, que fez a amazona estremecer. A mulher vestida com a armadura de prata de Águia se aproximou da deusa e ajoelhou-se perante ela, evitando olhar o corpo sem vida do seu pupilo.

- Sim, minha senhora?

- Caberá a você Marin, a partir de agora, governar o Santuário.

- Atena? – espantou-se a mulher.

- Esse é o meu desejo. – confirmou a deusa, apertando o falecido Seiya em seu peito, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam brilhantes por sua face. – Eu quero que Shaina e os demais aqui presentes. – se referiu ela, aos guerreiros de bronze presente, Jack de Urso, Ban de leão, Ichi de Hidra, Nachi de Lobo e Jabur de Unicórnio - Ajudem-na, na missão de reconstruir e manter em pé o meu legado. Você Marin é a partir desse momento, o novo mestre do Santuário. E Shaina será seu braço direito, a capitã da guarda. Por favor, dêem vida novamente a esses campos de batalha. Sabe como o fazer, Marin?

- Minha deusa... – chamou a mulher, com um tom de comoção na voz. Afinal, seria a primeira mulher a tronar o lugar mais imponente do Santuário. - Eu posso não saber como fazê-lo, mas prometo que darei o melhor de mim.

- Obrigado. – ela voltou-se aos demais. – E vocês, estão de acordo?

- Assim será o seu desejo, senhora! – respondem os demais, em coro.

- Minha deusa? Eles... se foram? – perguntou Marin, com receio da resposta, referindo-se aos cinco guerreiros de bronze.

- Não. – confirmou sorridente. - Eles terão uma nova chance. Só quero que me faça um último favor, Marin?

- Sim.

- Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki e Shun, acordaram novamente. Eu não estarei mais entre eles quando despertarem...

- Atena?! – gritaram os demais, apavorados com a idéia de que ela desfaria de sua vida.

- Não se preocupem... – continua ela, sorrindo belamente, ainda com o rosto encoberto por lágrimas. Admirando o rosto do seu amado Seiya em seus braços. - Saore Kido deverá viver. E talvez seja como deveria ter sido, apenas uma menina rica. Nada, além disso. A minha memória deverá ser perdida, esse é o preço que devo pagar, para trazê-los de volta.

Os cavaleiros se entreolham, assustados.

- Não conseguimos entender, vossa alteza. – afirmou Jabur, desesperado.

Atena ainda com os olhos em Seiya, responde tranquilamente.

- Meu grande pai, abdico nesse momento da minha memória como deusa, como é seu desejo, para que estes cinco vivam. – implorou, chorando.

E um tremor estranho abalou os céus, como se fosse um grande trovão, e um raio brilhante vindo das nuvens atingira Atena e os cincos guerreiros.

Saore se voltou para a Marin, mais uma vez, e pediu:

- Não permita Marin, não permita jamais, que eles voltem a este lugar, quero que os impeça de qualquer forma, eles devem viver suas vidas como jovens normais, jure-me?

- Eu juro!

Atena sorri e beija os lábios de Seiya.

- Eu sempre o amarei Seiya, sempre.

XXX

Algum tempo, depois, Cais do Porto, em Tóquio – Japão.

Mino anunciará a Seiya, que a casa que servia como abrigo para as crianças órfãs, seria fechada pela fundação Graad. E ela, por não ter mais a companhia das crianças, acataria a vontade dos pais adotivos, e iria se mudar, para estudar na Europa. Seiya ficara em silêncio. Sua cabeça parecia processar toda aquela informação.

- A minha preocupação maior agora, é com você, Seiya. Eu não quero partir e deixá-lo assim. Sei muito bem que o orfanato era seu refúgio depois que todos seus amigos partiram.

Seiya se encolheu ainda mais ao ouvir as palavras "amigos" e "partiram" sentindo o peito contrair dolorido, em meio a uma batalha interna, e preferiu naquele momento, estar em combate, do que lidar com àquele sentimento de abandono e solidão. E confirmou que era bem mais fácil lidar com a dor física.

- Seiya... – sussurrou Mino, puxando o rosto do amigo para que este a encarasse. E ela se choca ao confrontar os olhos de Seiya totalmente imersos e brilhantes em pequenas lágrimas que começavam a escorrer sua face morena. A dor de Mino aumentara intensamente no peito, e por alguns segundos pensou em fraquejar no seu plano, mas não foi capaz, precisava ser forte naquele momento ou caso o contrário, jamais veria o namorado feliz novamente. Ela engole em seco. - Me perdoa, Seiya?

- Você também vai me abandonar como todos os outros fizeram?

- Não Seiya, não é assim... – ela desesperou-se.

E o moreno pendeu novamente a cabeça, e respirou como se buscasse alguma força. Não, não podia fazer aquilo com a namorada, não podia ser egoísta àquele ponto, ela estava buscando um futuro melhor para si, um futuro que não teria se ficasse ali, ao lado dele. E pensando nisso, ergueu a cabeça, forçando um sorriso nos lábios e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, pronunciou-se.

- Você não fez nada errado Mino! Na verdade, fez muito bem! – ele buscou as mãos delas, apertando-as fortemente entre as suas.

Mino havia aberto a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechara novamente ao perceber que ele continuaria seu raciocínio.

- Você fez bem em escolher seguir os desejos dos seus pais. Você é muito inteligente e bonita Mino. E sei que vai ser alguém importante no futuro. Eu vou ficar aqui torcendo muito para que alcance todos os seus desejos. E quanto a mim... – ele alarga mais o sorriso, tornando-o cada vez mais falso. – Eu vou tentar me virar, não se preocupe! Só quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

Ela faz uma cara de interrogação e ele responde:

- Não deixe de me escrever, ou vou ficar muito bravo com você!

Mino sorriu docemente, tentando segurar de todas as formas as lágrimas que nascia em seus olhos. Ela queria abraçá-lo e chorar tudo que a estava sufocando por dentro. Era exatamente essa reação que ela esperava dele, e não foi diferente. Sabia que ele jamais a impediria de fazer algo se demonstrasse sinceramente que era isso que queria. Mas também sabia, que tudo que ele estava lhe dizendo naquele momento era da boca pra fora. Afinal, ele nunca se acharia no direito de intervir na vida de alguém. Mesmo que aquela decisão lhe machucasse muito.

Os dois se abraçaram.

- É claro que irei escrever seu bobo. Mas eu ainda nem fui e você já está se achando o independente, não é mesmo? Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva senhor Seiya Ogowara, até segundas ordens, você é namoradinho da mamãe aqui, entendeu?

Eles riem.

- Seiya... – Mino o chamou, voltando a ficar séria - Porque não procura sua irmã?

Seiya levanta-se em um impulso.

- Para de procurar soluções pra minha vida, Mino! Eu já disse pra não se preocupar, eu vou me arranjar bem sozinho! E eu não irei atrás da Seika porque ela vive de forma diferente, tem uma nova vida! Eu não quero ser um fardo pra ela.

- Como você é orgulhoso, Seiya! A Seika deixou a Grécia, está estudando e trabalhando aqui com a ajuda da fundação, porque você não pode fazer o mesmo?

- A Seika é diferente de mim! Esquece! Eu prometo que irei pensar no assunto se você não falar mais nele, por favor?

Ela também se levanta ficando de frente a ele.

- Eu preciso ir. – anunciou.

- Quando as crianças irão partir?

- Amanhã as dezenove. Esteja lá, por favor.

- Não precisa nem pedir, sabe que eu vou estar.

- Obrigado. – a moça se aproxima de Seiya fazendo-lhe uma breve carícia no rosto e murmurando baixinho antes de lhe dar um selinho nos lábios.

- Eu amo você, Seiya.

O rapaz sente o coração disparar e o rosto ficar totalmente corado. E em seguida a observa se distanciar, até sumir no cais. Não conseguiu forças para voltar aquele trabalho sem futuro e acabara por ficar ali mesmo...

-...

XXX

Mas antes de partir, Mino fora até a fundação, falar com a tão poderosa Saore Kido.

- A senhorita Saore, irá recebê-la no escritório, por aqui, por favor. – explica o novo mordomo, que entrara na mansão para substituir o lugar de Tatsume, que agora gerenciava as fundações. Mino reparou que o rapaz parecia ser bem mais jovem e mais sério que o antigo ex-mordomo.

- Sim, obrigada. - fala ela, seguindo-o e admirando a beleza da imensa mansão. - Nossa, essa casa parece ter ficando mais luxuosa do que fora antes. - comenta Mino com o rapaz, que não lhe dera resposta nenhuma.

E após andarem por um corredor amplo e passarem por várias portas, eles param em frente da penúltima do corredor.

- É aqui senhorita. – anuncia ele, batendo levemente na porta, abrindo-a em seguida. –Com licença senhorita Kido, a jovem anunciada: Mino Akino.

- Obrigada, Saicho. – agradece ela, sem olhá-los.

O rapaz a reverencia e se retira. Ela parecia ocupadíssima revirando uma montanha de papéis em cima de sua mesa.

- Sente-se, Mino, por favor. – fala ainda sem olhá-la, como se procurasse algo no meio dos amontoados de documentos, memorandos e e-mails.

Mino se senta.

- Você quer beber algo, chá, suco, água? Ainda é bem cedo, já tomou café da manhã? – perguntou, erguendo seus olhos para encará-la pela primeira vez, parecendo desistir do que procurava.

- Eu agradeço senhorita, mas eu já tomei café.

- Tudo bem. Então, em que eu possa ajudá-la? – pergunta ela diretamente, colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa, cruzando as mãos e apoiando o rosto sobre elas, como se estivesse muito interessada no que a empregada iria lhe dizer.

Mino abre a pasta que trazia em mãos e lhe estende as chaves e a escritura da casa.

- O que é isso? – pergunta Saore, confusa.

- São as chaves e a escritura da residência, onde funcionava o orfanato Starlite, senhorita.

Saore dá um pequeno sorriso, Mino sabia que ela era uma executiva muito famosa e inteligente. E que já deveria imaginar o porquê dela está ali.

- Bem, isso eu percebi. Mas não foi para isso que veio, não é mesmo? Se não, você teria entregado tudo disso aos assistentes, como é de praxe.

Mino sorri. Exatamente como havia pensado.

- Realmente não foi por isso que vim, Senhorita. Na verdade, vim até aqui para lhe falar sobre a situação precária que um ex-residente da sua fundação está vivendo.

Saore sai da posição inicial de interesse e joga suas costas para trás, apoiando-se na grande poltrona almofadada. Sentiu-se enfastiada. Estava prestes a ouvir uma históri tão repetida com um disco furado.

- Se vai referir-se a Seiya, esqueça. Eu mesma já lavei minhas mãos, não medi esforços para oferecer ajuda a ele e aos demais. Ajuda esta que seria suficiente para que vivessem o restante de suas vidas tranquilamente, no entanto todos eles esnobaram minha oferta.

- Se ofereceu ajuda a eles com o mesmo tom que está falando comigo agora, senhorita, eu posso compreender perfeitamente o porquê de não terem aceitado sua ajuda.

Saore ficou levemente surpresa. Não o suficiente para alterar sua expressão.

- Claro que não Mino, tentei ajudá-los sinceramente, de coração. Mas são orgulhosos de mais para aceitarem.

- Claro que são, senhorita. Além de serem homens, foram doutrinados como guerreiros da antiguidade, onde a honra e o orgulho vêm acima de qualquer necessidade. E a senhorita mais do que qualquer um deveria saber disso.

- Deveria, mas não sei. – desta vez, Saore deixa um tom de irritação ganhar sua voz. - Eu já disse a todos eles e continuo repetindo, eu perdi a memória em um acidente, no qual me disseram ser a última batalha! Eu estou recuperando ela aos poucos, eu sei que eles foram e são importantes para mim, mas essa história toda de cavaleiros e deuses me parece tão absurda!

- Eu não vim discutir isso com a senhorita. Eu vim pedir para que tentemos mais uma vez ajudá-los, se deseja isso realmente de coração, é claro.

Saore suspira.

- Sim, eu desejo ajudá-los, mesmo que toda essa história me pareça tão estranha. Mas me diz, Mino, como? Como ajudar sem ferir seus grandes egos?

- Me admira a senhorita, tão bela e inteligente, não estar agindo com a cabeça. Realmente está desmemoriada.

- Chega de conclusões óbvias, Mino! Diga-me, o que tem em mente?

- Abra a escritura e olhe na terceira página, no sexto parágrafo, leia-o em voz alta, por favor. – pede ele.

Saore a obedece, olhando-a muito desconfiada.

- Bem, aqui diz, "cláusula vinte seis, parágrafo sexto, da Constituição da Fundação Kido, fique aqui escriturado nesta norma, caso haja desocupação, fechamento, do imóvel que constitui o orfanato, deverá ser certificado que todos os residentes não fiquem em hipótese alguma desestruturados. Fica a cargo da fundação transferir, remanejar, re-alocar os órfãos ainda residentes. Certificar-se que cada ex-residente estejam apropriadamente bem instalados. Caso haja moradores que se tornaram maior para adoção, e não possuem locação própria, fica a escritura desta garantida no nome dos mesmos, como garantia para sua reestruturação dentro da sociedade acompanhada de uma pequena indenização que será vinculada a estudos conclusivos e universitários..." – Saore fecha a pasta. - Isso significa?

- Isto significa senhorita, que o imóvel onde funcionou o orfanato Starlite é por direito dos únicos residentes que não foram "reestruturados na sociedade". Nesse caso, não conta às crianças que estavam lá, já que todas foram remanejadas para outros órgãos. Eu, porque fui adotada, como aconteceram com vários; outros porque aceitaram receber ajuda da fundação em troca de prestação de serviços, como a Seika, o Jabur, o Jack, o Nachi, o Ichi e o Ban. Resumindo, os únicos que restaram e não receberam nenhum tipo de baixa dos prontuários do orfanato, foram esses. - Ela joga cinco pastas de arquivos na mesa da empresária.

- Bem, é em nome desses cinco que a escritura da casa deverá ser transferida.

Saore fica atônita olhando para os cinco prontuários em sua frente, mas não se moveram para tocá-las, já sabia os nomes que deveriam estar ali, ela volta a observar Mino, que havia se levantado.

- Acho que minha obrigação aqui esta cumprida, cabe a senhorita agora tomar as medidas cabíveis. Eu sugiro que peça para que seus advogados tomem conta do caso, assim pode evitar que eles recusem a transferência do imóvel pensando ser mais uma esmola da rica Senhorita Kido. Sumimasem (1)? – Mino caminha em direção da porta com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Estou impressionada com você, Mino.

A jovem se paralisa com a mão na maçaneta. Mas não volta a olhá-la.

- Cumpriu muito bem sua obrigação. – continuou Kido. - Até seu último instante como responsável pelos órfãos da fundação. Não permitindo nem mesmo que os órfãos exilados ficassem sem proteção.

- Cumpri apenas com minha obrigação, como a senhorita observou bem. Eu agradeço sinceramente o elogio, mas tenho que ir, meus pais estão me esperando.

- Vou ficar muito triste de perder uma funcionária como você. Mas fico feliz por ter vindo até aqui me nortear. – Ela sorri. – Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Ela deixa a sala.

Saore observa as pastas na mesa, com os nomes: Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun e Seiya.

- Seiya...

XXX

E assim, como Mino havia sugerido, Saore pediu para que seus empregados encontrassem a pessoa mais idônea do Japão, para trabalhar no caso. E encontraram a advogada e assistente social Érika Kanagawa. A mulher era reconhecida por trabalhar apenas com órfãos, adoções, e casos familiares. E o primeiro passo da advogada, após ser incumbida do serviço, fora investigar como àqueles cinco meninos estavam vivendo. E em seguida os convocariam para uma audiência.

O primeiro que ela investigara fora Seiya, o menino, após ter voltado da Grécia, morava em um quarto alugado no cais do Porto, e estava quase sofrendo ação de despejo, por não pagar aluguel, já que havia perdido o emprego no Cais do Porto, assim que a namorada o deixara. O próximo a ser investigado fora Shun Amamya, este, na situação um pouco melhor, trabalhava como assistente de um famoso diretor de cinema Soujiro Segawa. E também era hóspede, no apartamento do patrão, que era divorciado e tinha uma filha única, chamada Kalya Segawa, que era atriz, e que parecia ter interesse sentimental no empregado do pai. O terceiro a ser investigado fora Shiryu Suynama, que morava em um templo na China. Mas que estava com problemas, pois havia uma doutora alemã, que queria comprar o lugar, para torná-lo em uma clínica médica. O quarto, fora Alexei Hyoga Yukida, o jovem vivia em um vilarejo no norte da Sibéria chamado Kohoutek, e estava sendo forçado pelo ancião da vila a se casar com uma de suas filhas, o que não era o desejo do loiro. O último a ser investigado fora Ikki, deste, Erika não conseguira reunir nenhum dado, mas conseguira entrar em contato com ele que estava em uma ilha grega chamada Kanon. Assim, depois de muito custo, ela conseguira reunir os cinco, informando-os que herdaram o prédio onde havia sido um dia o orfanato Starlite e ainda receberiam um abono da fundação, caso retomassem seus estudos.

Ikki, por ser o mais velho, deveria assumir a responsabilidade pelos os outros quatros e fora o único que resistira a idéia, chamando-a "de grande palhaçada". Mas depois de muita relutância, e do pedido dramático do irmão caçula, o mais velho se deu por vencido. A doutora Kanagawa o apoiou, dizendo que ele não dividiria àquela responsabilidade sozinho, e que ela o ajudaria em tudo que precisasse. E sem que se dessem conta naquele momento, estava nascendo entre os dois, uma grande paixão.

E como prometido Érika passou a acompanhá-los, primeiro na reforma da casa, em seguida nos encaminhamentos para o teste de admissão escolar. Após o teste, descobriram que era desnecessário que Ikki continuasse seus estudos no ensino médio, e que ele deveria prestar a prova para admissão em uma faculdade. Já Shiryu e Hyoga deveriam ingressar no terceiro ano do Ensino Médio, até porque, ainda eram jovens demais para a faculdade. Já o nível do Shun fora acima do esperado para idade, enquanto do Seiya, fora abaixo do esperado. E pela idade, os dois deveriam estar no mesmo nível. Mesmo assim, Kanagawa achou que o melhor, até para que convivessem com jovens do mesmo nível escolar, que os dois ingressassem na mesma série, o primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, eles aprovaram a idéia.

Após o nivelamento, o histórico dos mesmos foram enviados para várias escolas. Shiryu e Hyoga conseguiram ingressar na segunda melhor escola de Tókio, a May Okane. Enquanto Shun, fora aceito na primeira melhor, a Kanagoe Fuji, uma escola onde só se estudava a elite japonesa, ou jovens acima da média. Infelizmente, Seiya não conseguiu ser aceito em nenhuma das seis primeiras melhores instituições. Então Kanagawa, fora intervir com a diretora da Kanagoe Fuji, uma mulher de ego inabalável, por Seiya. E apesar da mulher se mostrar relutante em aceitar um aluno fora do nível da escola. Ela mostrou interesse ao descobrir que este tinha vocação para os esportes. E concedeu que ele fizesse o teste de admissão em um dos clubes, se ele passasse, faria parte do quadro de alunos famosos da escola. E surpreendentemente, Seiya fora o melhor jogador de Futebol dos testes.

Após os quatro mais novos estarem devidamente encaminhados, Ikki começou a estudar para o vestibular, e por sugestão da doutora Kanagawa, faria um teste vocacional para saber em qual área ingressar. Ikki também estava a procura de um emprego, para que não ficassem dependentes somente do dinheiro da fundação. Mas, mesmo antes que ele conseguisse um emprego, Shiryu e Hyoga se propuseram a trabalhar em um serviço temporário em uma lanchonete das proximidades, para ajudá-lo na despesa. Shun e Seiya, também se propuseram a ajudar, dividindo os afazeres da casa. Ikki conseguira logo, um emprego de segurança em uma empresa famosa, chamada Kia Publicidades e de alguma forma estava contente. Todos os amigos estavam se empenhando, e nada tirava da sua cabeça que era graças, o apoio daquela pessoa, que começava a dominar sua mente e seu coração de forma amedrontadora. Na mesma proporção que o coração dela começava a ser invadido pelo mesmo sentimento.

E a doutora acabou convidando Ikki para tomarem chá juntos em seu apartamento. O que se tornou um erro grave, porque a vizinha dela, que era extremamente invejosa, se enfureceu ao vê-la acompanhada de um rapaz tão belo, e a denunciou para o Conselho dos Advogados, informando que ela estava se envolvendo amorosamente com um dos clientes. E após receber a visita do conselho, Érika caiu em si do erro que estava cometendo, e decidiu se afastar dos meninos. Já havia feito o suficiente, eles poderiam, a partir dali, caminharem sem ela. No entanto, o mais velho, não engoliu muito bem àquela notícia.

- Érika!Érika-sensei (2)! – gritava Ikki, enquanto tentava alcançá-la.

A advogada apertara o passo ao ouvir os gritos de Ikki, ao mesmo instante que o seu coração voltava a bater fortemente.

- Espere, Érika-sensei!

Ela entra no carro o mais depressa possível, coloca a chave na ignição, mas antes de acionar o carro, Ikki aparece na janela.

- Espere, Kanagawa-san (3)! Por favor, estou pedindo! – o mais velho nota que os olhos da advogada, estavam cobertos por lágrimas. – Porque está chorando? O que aconteceu?

- Ikki me deixe ir, por favor! Eu explico em outra hora!

Ele mostra os papéis da matricula do Hyoga e do Shiryu.

- Você precisa dar entrada nisso, é a matricula do Hyoga e do Shiryu.

- Ah! Claro! – entende ela o motivo dele tê-la seguido, e se acha ingênua, secando as lágrimas, pegando em seguida os papéis da mão dele, lançando-os no banco do passageiro. – É só isso? Posso ir? – pergunta com raiva das lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Não. – nega ele, abrindo a porta da caminhonete. – Será que podemos conversar um minuto?

A doutora não entendeu muito bem, mas algo mais forte que ela, a empurrara pra fora.

- Venha, vamos até a praia é mais calmo. – pede ele, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela e guiando-a até chegarem ao gradeado que separava a praia do calçadão.

- Será que posso saber por que está indo embora? – pergunta Ikki, sem rodeios.

- Eu já disse lá dentro, Ikki. Estou indo embora por causa de problemas familiares.

- Sim, eu sei! Agora você já pode me dizer a verdade.

Érika se espanta ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma. Já havia percebido que todos os cincos eram demasiadamente inteligentes, bem mais que do que os outros órfãos que ela já auxiliara. Em especial, Ikki, com quem havia conversado bastante. E até podia dizer, que já se conheciam muito bem. Deveria imaginar que ele analisaria qualquer desculpa que ela viesse dar.

- A verdade? – disse ela, fazendo-se ainda, de desentendida.

- Sim, a verdade. Não quer mesmo que eu acredite nessa desculpa depois de tudo que conversamos aquele dia no seu apartamento, não é?

A doutora Kanagawa engolira em seco e apertara a barra de ferro em suas mãos. Ikki não era mesmo um adolescente comum, na verdade ele já era um homem, sofrido e maduro. Sentiu que não podia enganá-lo, por isso ela buscou dentro de si coragem para lhe confessar aquela porção de novos sentimentos que nascia dentro do seu peito.

- Ikki... – chamou ela, respirando fundo. – Eu me apaixonei por você! – declarou de uma vez, sem pausas, focada, como se fosse um suspiro de alívio.

E antes que ele abrisse a boca para interrompê-la, a advogada continuou.

- E mesmo que você venha a me corresponder nesse sentimento, o que eu não acho possível, eu quero deixar claro que é proibida uma relação entre a Érika advogada e o Ikki cliente. Por isso...

Faz-se uma longa pausa.

Ambos olhando-se fixamente. Ikki tentava montar aquelas peças de quebra-cabeça em sua mente. E conseguia compreender na medida de sua pouca experiência, o que estava se passando ali. E chega a uma conclusão clara, que aquela pessoa ali, parada à sua frente, estava passando por um duro conflito interno: viver uma paixão, ou prosseguir dentro de sua ética profissional. Ele aprendera a gostar dela, talvez também não passasse de um sentimento de gratidão. Afinal, como Seiya havia dito, fora graças ao bom empenho dela em encontrar todos eles que estavam juntos agora, como uma família.

- Agora entendo porque está fugindo. – concluiu ele, secamente, sem pensar.

- Fugindo? – indagou ela, em um tom de indignação. Então, era assim que Ikki pensava, que ela era uma covarde e que estava fugindo. Serrou os punhos, irritada.

- Pra mim, isso se chama fugir, sim! – confirmou, ele.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim em pensar que você entenderia minhas atitudes! A renúncia dos meus sentimentos e... Ah! – esbravejou. - Eu vou embora! Já vi que estou perdendo meu tempo querendo lhe dar explicações, e afinal de contas eu não tenho que lhe explicar...

Mas antes mesmo que ela conseguisse prosseguir, Ikki a puxara por um dos braços, fazendo com que os corpos dos dois se encontram em um baque. Os olhares se fixaram um no outro, e o coração da doutora começou a bater loucamente, sua respiração cessaram. E no devido instante, em que ela abriria a boca para criticar ousadia do seu jovem cliente, Ikki a invadiu com um beijo. Apertando-a ainda mais contra o seu corpo, deixando-a quase sem ar.

Os dois corpos se estremecem. Érika sentiu seu corpo arder naqueles braços tão viris, seus lábios se derreteram naquele beijo tão tenso, quente, estonteante... Seu corpo ficara inerte, não tinha como reagir e na verdade... não queria reagir. Os dois ficaram assim, se beijando por alguns minutos que pareceram estagnar no tempo, ambos saboreando o gosto um do outro. Até que uma leve e fria brisa os tocou, como se pedisse aos dois que se separassem. E assim o fizeram, calmamente, avaliando suas feições transtornadas, a dela totalmente ruborizada por causa da excitação e do calor do momento. A de Ikki, totalmente plena irradiada com a extrema beleza daquele olhar tão azul e tão penetrante. Não disseram mais nada, não havia mais nada a ser dito...

XXX

Mas apesar do belo entendimento entre o Ikki e Kanagawa, a mulher fora passar um tempo fora, até mesmo para que os olhos críticos do conselho não voltassem a atormentá-la. Mas fora, com a promessa de que um dia, os dois ficariam juntos. E assim, Ikki se viu sozinho com a responsabilidade de educar os quatro adolescentes. Até poderia ser uma tarefa fácil, afinal, todos eles passaram pelas mesmas dificuldades e tinham o mesmo grau de amadurecimento, no entanto...

No primeiro dia de aula na May Okane, mesmo antes de chegar na escola, Hyoga se envolvera em uma briga no metrô, devido a sua nacionalidade. Um garoto encrenqueiro do Colégio Militar vizinho ao seu, chamado Din Kendou, o provocara chamando-o de "Alemão". E ele só não desferira um dos seus poderosos golpes no garoto, que pesava pelo menos três vezes mais que ele, porque Shiryu o impediu. Ao chegarem na escola, a dupla descobriu que ficariam em salas separadas. E foi na sua sala, que Hyoga arrumou um admirador, por ter desafiado o tal do Din Kendou, Juashino, conhecido apenas como Juashi. O menino tinha uma aparência estranha, era magro de mais, usava muitos pircings e falava apenas em gíria. Mas apesar disso, parecia um bom garoto, e ajudou Hyoga com o grupo de Kendou, que depois da confusão no metrô, se vingaram da humilhação, dando no loiro, um banho de tinta. Na casa de Juashi, Hyoga conheceu a irmã caçula do mesmo, Kina, que ficara encantado com a beleza do siberiano. O loiro por sua vez, apesar da menina ser muito bonita, não demonstrara nenhum interesse por ela.

E Shiryu e Juashi não se deram bem, exatamente pela mania que o novo amigo de Hyoga tinha de não chamar ninguém pelo seu nome, e sim, por apelidos que ele mesmo colocava. Hyoga para ele passou a ser "Ô Loirão" e Shiryu era "Ô Cabelo". Enfim, fora através dele que Shiryu conhecera o templo Kirei, que agora era uma tinturaria, que o fez lembrar-se de sua terra, e da sua falecida Shunrei. E foi lá também que ambos descobriram que o menino com aparência fora do convencional, era apaixonado por uma jovem de família conservadora, a belíssima Kazuko-chan, que se apaixonou por Shiryu, que por sua vez, se viu apaixonado pela jovem estudante estrangeira, que estava hospedada na casa da menina, a não menos bela, Ivana Vigovic, que nascera na Eslovênia. A jovem era muito loira, tanto, que até mesmo os poucos pêlos da sua pele eram brancos e seus olhos eram azuis claríssimos. E depois de uma pequena batalha entre as duas amigas, para conquistá-lo, Shiryu descobriu que esta era comprometida, e que no findar dos seus estudos, ela retornaria para sua terra e assumiria seu compromisso com um conde. Mas, apesar da revelação desse segredo, Shiryu não conseguiu conter o que sentia, e a pediu em namoro.

E falando em disputas femininas, no mesmo instante em que Shiryu fora tão disputado por Kazuko e Iva, quase fazendo a bela amizade entre as duas se desfazerem. Shun, se tornara o alvo central de uma segunda disputada, na Kanagoe Fuji. Aliah Konomotto, a garota mais rica e mais popular do colégio, declarara guerra a estudante recém admitida, Flér Yana, que conseguira chamar mais atenção do seu já declarado amor, Shun.

Apesar de que Flér, inicialmente não mostrara nenhum interesse por Shun, e estava alheia a disputa. Na verdade, ela nem queria estudar na Kanagoe Fuji, fora sua irmã Sheena Yana, quem a forçara. As duas irmãs haviam perdidos os pais em um acidente de avião. E a partir daí, a mais velha, Sheena, passara administrar a fortuna da família, melhor dizendo, gastar a fortuna da família. E também estava com a responsabilidade de cuidar da irmã mais nova. Entretanto, Flér não suportava a superficialidade da irmã, que superou a morte dos pais, desfrutando da riqueza que os mesmos deixaram, com Shoppings, viagens extravagantes, roupas, jóias, e perfumes caros. Por causa disso, a menina decidiu fazer da vida da irmã o inferno, e se tornara uma rebelde, vivia de preto, inclusive maquiagem, o que deixava a irmã louca de raiva. E foi por causa do ar melancólico e triste da menina que Shun decidira se aproximar, algo nela, o fazia lembrar-se de alguém que gostava muito, e sentiu-se na obrigação de ajudá-la. E quando conseguiu enfim o fazer. Flér foi vitima de um plano de Aliah e suas amigas, que fizeram os dois se distanciarem. E foi então, que Flér percebeu que a irmã tão fútil, não era tão fútil assim...

A irmã de Flér, Sheena, insistia em tirá-la do quarto. Após muito esforço, em encontrar a cópia reserva da chave do quarto da caçula e conseguir adentrar o local, que estava turvo em uma densa penumbra.

- O que é isso? - assustou-se a mais velha, ao ver que as janelas estavam todas cobertas por lençóis negros que encobriam a luz do dia. E que a caçula estava envolta nos edredons dos pés as cabeças.

Sheena suspirara.

- Será que dá pra explicar o que está acontecendo, Flér-chan (4)? Esses dias eu quase pude confundi-la com uma garota normal. E de repente essa crise? – confessou a irmã, retirando os lençóis da janela.

- Não enche! – respondeu Flér, com a voz abafada embaixo dos cobertores.

Sheena sentou-se na beira da cama, repousando sua mão em cima do cobertor. Em um gesto parecido com que a mãe delas costumava fazer.

- Flér, eu sei que não venho sendo uma irmã muito atenciosa. Mas isso não signifique que eu não me preocupe com você.

- Não venha fingir que se importa comigo agora. É tarde de mais.

- Tarde de mais? Você diz "tarde de mais" como se o mundo estivesse pra acabar amanhã!

- O meu mundo acabou no momento em que o papai e a mamãe morreram. Eles eram os únicos que se importavam comigo.

- Que drama! – esbravejou a irmã. - Sabe de uma coisa, Flér?

- Não eu não sei. E não quero saber. Vai embora!

- Mas vou dizer assim mesmo. O mundo não gira em torno de uma única pessoa. Todos nós somos indivíduos. E esse termo se aplica porque cada pessoa é um ser único. Com suas próprias características, com suas próprias particularidades. Mas apesar de sermos "indivíduos" nós não vivemos sozinhos. Necessitamos do coletivo. Indiretamente ou diretamente. Indiretamente são as pessoas que estão por trás de tudo que nos rodeias. Esses lençóis horríveis que você colocou para bloquear a luz do dia tão lindo que está fazendo lá fora, foram confeccionados por várias pessoas. Por um coletivo. A cama, esse quarto, tudo que tem aqui, tem a mão de outros. Diretamente, Você não estaria aqui agora se eu não pudesse ter sua guarda. E se você estivesse sozinha na rua, ainda assim estaria submersas por pessoas.

- Desde quando virou filósofa? A garota metida que pensa que o mundo é cor de rosa. E é feito de shoppings e roupas de grifes.

- Flér... – chamou Sheena, calmamente. - Eu conheço os problemas do mundo. Mas sinceramente eu não posso viver inconformada. Envolvida dentro de um pessimismo. Se ficar de mal com o mundo resolvesse algo, se ajudasse a melhorar os problemas sociais do planeta, eu até me submeteria a viver em penitência! Mas já que isso não funciona. Eu procuro fazer a minha parte do meu jeito. Apesar de você não acreditar, eu doei, vinte por cento da minha parte da herança para um projeto de crianças órfãs que perderam seus pais em acidentes. Você acha que não sofri com a morte do papai e da mamãe? – perguntou ela, percebendo que Flér a ouvia.

- Eu sofri, Flér. E ainda sofro. Mas eu tenho certeza que eles não iriam gostar de me ver chorando por eles o resto da minha vida. Porque estamos vivas e precisamos aproveitar um pouco dessa vida. E eu não quero que chegue o meu fim, e eu olhe para trás questionando: meu Deus, o que eu fiz? E o que eu deixei de fazer? Nada! E agora o tempo acabou e eu apenas me lamentei. Flér, eles me amavam assim como amavam você. E lembro-me bem, que o papai ficava extremamente triste quando me via chorando. E toda vez que eu penso em ficar triste, eu me lembro do rosto dele preocupado comigo, e então eu sorrio, e digo pra mim mesma: "Não papai, eu vou ficar bem". E então, eu sinto meu coração aliviar.

Flér descobre o rosto lentamente.

- Porque nunca me disse dessa doação?

Sheena sorri.

- Eu não preciso que o mundo me entenda. E também não preciso ficar me vangloriando de algo tão pouco. Não é contar minhas benfeitorias que me fará uma pessoa melhor. Sabe Flér, eu li uma vez a seguinte frase: "Um dia saberemos que ser classificado como o 'bonzinho' não é bom... ". Eu não quero ser classificada como a boazinha, como a bonitinha ou a garota sensata. Não me importo com o que os outros digam, ou você mesma diga. Eu me adaptei ao mundo. Mas existem coisas que são minhas, eu acredito nas minhas filosofias e vivo conforme aquilo que acredito ser melhor pra mim. E diferente do que você pensa, eu não vivo do que a mídia, as revistas ou qualquer um diga. Eu sou louca por mim mesma, nunca ninguém me incentivou ser desse jeito.

Ela dá uma grande risada e continua:

- Está certo que gasto de mais, vivo em rodas por aí, mas faço algo que me agrada. Devemos fazer algo, Flér, que nos alivie por dentro. Seja lá o que for. Não que nos deixe para baixo. Eu posso parecer supérflua pra você maninha. Mas uma coisa eu aprendi. Não é o mundo inteiro que deve se adaptar a mim, sou eu que devo me adaptar ao mundo se eu quiser viver no "coletivo". Já pensou se o mundo inteiro tivesse que se adaptar a cada gosto, de cada pessoa tão individual? E eu digo mais, se viver de preto, ter gatos pretos, livros obscuros, cortinas negras na janela, lhe fizesse feliz, se a fizesse sorrir, se eu a visse se sentir bem com isso, tenha certeza, eu jamais implicaria com você. Porque eu não quero que você siga a minha filosofia de vida. Eu quero que você siga a sua própria. Mas que pelo menos, essa lhe faça bem. E não lhe puxe mais para baixo, me entende agora?

Flér sai dos cobertores e senta-se na cama apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama. Revelando pela primeira sua feição abatida, destruída.

- E porque os seres humanos têm que ser tão maus uns com os outros, Sheena?

- Se eu tivesse essa resposta, meu bem, eu teria a resposta para os problemas da humanidade.

A irmã mais velha toca o rosto da caçula.

- Acho que não fiz uma boa escolha em te colocar na Kanagoe Fuji. Quero fazer algo que lhe faça bem. Então eu vou deixar você escolher onde quer estudar. Estive até pensando em pagar uma professora particular e...

- Não! – fala a menina convictamente, o que arrancou surpresa da mais velha

- Não?

- Eu acho... – disse, Flér, agora mais relutante. – Digo... eu achava que você era a supérflua, mas buscar ser feliz não é ser uma pessoa vazia. E acho que quem era vazia na verdade, sou eu...

As lágrimas ganham o rosto da menina.

- Flér...

- Não se preocupe, onee-chan! Eu estou cansada de me machucar, mas eu acho que estou dando margem para que as pessoas me magoem. Eu tratei a única pessoa que me achava decente nesse mundo como se fosse um monstro. Mas talvez, eu tenha criado esse monstro, eu tenha atraído essas pessoas ruins para perto de mim. E eu tomei uma decisão, eu não vou desistir mana. Eu vou continuar na Kanagoe Fuji, e provar que não estou vazia!

Sheena abraça a irmã, chorando.

- Se você soubesse o quanto esperei para ouvir isso de você. Era o que você precisava, Flér! Ganhar vida! Sentir que tem uma alma, um corpo e um coração batendo dentro de você. E descobrir que apesar da morte dos nossos pais tão amados, nós ainda podemos seguir em frente.

Flér sorri.

E Sheena, que nunca presenciara um sorriso tão belo da irmã, a abraça mais forte.

- Eu quero ajudá-la! E irei fazer o que me pedir! – disse a mais velha.

- Eu quero sua ajuda sim, onee-chan5... Eu quero que... Será que... Você pode me levar ao...

Sheena arregala os olhos, aguardando ansiosa.

- "Ao..."?

O rosto de Flér fica vermelho instantaneamente.

- Shopping. – pronunciou ela, timidamente, como se essa palavra fosse um palavrão.

- Flér?! – espantou-se a irmã, surpresa e incrédula. Afinal, havia acabado de presenciar um milagre.

XXX

E foi assim que Flér entrou na disputa pelo caçula da casa. Mas apesar de Shun, querer se aproximar de Flér, era apenas como amiga, que ele conseguia ver tanto Aliah como a Flér. Até parecia estranho, mas o caçula do grupo, ainda se sentia confuso, quanto aos seus sentimentos. Enquanto uma certa pessoa, tinha certeza, desde o momento em que decidiram morar juntos, sobre que sentia pelo caçula. O loiro da casa, estava completamente transtornado, por àquilo que tentava restringir, esconder, esmigalhar no seu peito, um amor incandescente por Shun. Um amor tão grande, que ao ser mandado para diretoria por causa do seu amigo Juahsi, ele confundira um menino que estava de detenção com o Shun. Ken Yameda, era o nome do menino.

Mas logo, Hyoga percebera quão grande fora sua confusão. O garoto ali presente, só tinha o corpo, o tamanho do cabelo e a feição parecida com o Shun, seus olhos eram negros, diferente dos verdes-claros do seu amado. Mas o pior de tudo fora saber que àquele menino, além de ser o jovem líder de uma gangue, tinha uma péssima educação. Ken era grosso, mal educado, falava palavrão o tempo inteiro, fumava feito uma chaminé e ainda bebia. Mas de alguma maneira, Hyoga sentiu algo de novo por àquele menino, como se este o tivesse o enfeitiçado. E quando o loiro dera por si, já estava envolvido com a gangue. Hyoga havia percebido algo de errado, porque o grupo de adolescente, eram aliciados por um homem adulto, que se dizia tio de Ken. E foi por causa disso que ele acabara se envolvendo e aceitando o convite de um desafio, para o lugar de líder do grupo.

- Faltam cinco minutos. – anunciou um dos capangas do líder. - Ele não vem mais chefe!

- Faltam cinco minutos e vamos esperar. Se ele não chegar a meia noite em ponto, começaremos com os demais e ele perderá o direito de participar do nosso processo de admissão. E perderá alguns dentes também para aprender a não brincar com Os Tenshis (6) nome da gangue.

Ken estava inquieto. Olhava de minuto em minuto o relógio, o que estava deixando o Taishou (7) do grupo ainda mais irritado.

- Parece que o seu querido mentiroso não virá, não é mesmo, Ken? – provocou o capitão.

O menino que tinha um copo de vódka não mão, entorna todo o líquido na boca, engolindo em só gole, quebrando o copo nas pedras, em seguida.

- Dane-se, você! Ele! E esse maldito desafio!

- Vou lavar sua boca com sabão seu imprestável!

- Foda-se!

Mas foi Ken dar um passo a frente, que ele esbarrou em alguém que havia acabado de chegar. Inspirou o ar, "Esse perfume...", pensou sentindo o rosto corar, tateando os dedos naquela camisa branca, como se tentasse reconhecer àquele peitoral. E ao levantar os olhos e confirmar quem era, sorriu.

- Parece com pressa? – perguntou Hyoga, retribuindo o sorriso - Onde estava indo?

- Vo- vo- vo- você veio?

- Parece que sim, não é?

O Taishou se levantou irritado.

- Eu acho que realmente, esse desafio não é só pela admissão no grupo, não é mesmo, Yukida-kun (8)?

Ken ainda com as mãos no peito de Hyoga agarrara sua camisa enfiando suas unhas no peito do loiro e puxando o tecido pra si, aproximou o ouvido do loiro dos seus lábios. Que ao sentir o hálito quente e ofegante do garoto em seu pescoço, sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo.

- Não ligue para o que ele diz! – sussurrou Ken, fazendo o rosto de Hyoga corar. - Sobreviva e você me terá! – confessou ele, dando um beijo no queixo do loiro, e soltando-o em seguida. Caminhando cambaleante, para o acampamento onde estava o restante do grupo.

O Taishou acendeu um cigarro, e deu um meio sorriso.

- Não se excite, loiro. O Ken é muito instável, e ele fica ainda mais, quando está bêbado.

Era verdade. Hyoga pôde sentir o leve odor de álcool exalando do menino. E durante a manhã, o mesmo, gritara irritado com ele, dizendo que seu interesse era só em meninas. E agora o beijara daquela forma e ainda dissera: "Sobreviva e você me terá". Estava confuso, o cheiro delicioso do hálito de Ken, tocando-lhe o pescoço lhe veio à mente, suas mãos firmes agarrando seu peito, àquele garoto com certeza o enlouquecera, por mais que ele não estivesse em si.

- Se atrasasse mais um minuto você perderia sua vida. – anunciou o homem, tirando-o do seu estágio de contemplação.

- E quem seria o bravo que faria isso? – desafiou, ele.

O Capitão solta a fumaça para o ar, movendo o cigarro na boca sem usar as mãos.

- Responda primeiro a minha pergunta, loiro! Essa batalha não é apenas pela admissão no grupo não é? Você tem interesse no Ken?

- Eu não costumo cobiçar o que é dos outros, Taishou. - responde Hyoga, friamente.

- Eu tenho uma proposta pra você.

Hyoga não se movera, apenas continuou fitando àquele homem horrendo, seriamente.

- Se você vencer meu desafio. – continuou, o homem. - Eu abro mão do meu cargo de líder desse bando, pra você. E melhor, com todas as regalias, inclusive, deliciosas noites de prazer com o vagabundinho do Ken. Pelo menos quando ele estiver bêbado e drogado, fará loucuras que você nem imagina. Ele é uma verdadeira fera na cama!

O homem levou um grande soco no meio da cara, após ter dito isso. E não foi por isso, mas... Hyoga aceitou, e venceu o desafio. E em seguida, mesmo não esperando, teria sua tão estimada recompensa.

O grupo todo estava reunido no acampamento, e em plena madrugada de terça-feira. Os jovens comemoravam, bebiam e cantavam ao novo integrante. Drogas de vários os tipos rolavam a solta. Fizeram o batismo de Hyoga banhando-o com garrafas de vódkas e champanhe. Hyoga que nunca bebera experimentara do líquido, no começo o achou estranho, mas logo se acostumou com o gosto. E a euforia logo tomou conta do seu corpo, sentia-se muito bem, maravilhosamente bem, parecia que toda a dor e agonia que sentia dentro do seu peito haviam se esvaecido. Ali, todos o idolatravam, as mulheres do grupo o rodearam beijando seu rosto, os homens lhe cumprimentavam, admirando-se do quanto ele era forte. Nunca pensou ser tão adorado como estava sendo, e aquela sensação o agradou e muito. E sem perceber, o loiro já estava totalmente seduzido por aquele ambiente, e em meio aos gritos de "viva ao Taishou Yukida", ele acabara experimentando do cigarro, e bebendo algo que tinha substância entorpecente. Seus olhos reviravam e ele deixou-se abater. Foi levado para uma das barracas. Passou algum tempo e foi acordado com carícias leves em seu rosto

- Que horas são? – perguntou ele, achando que já estava em casa. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia ver quem estava ali.

- Está mesmo preocupado com as horas?

A cabeça de Hyoga rodava, a sensação de euforia havia diminuído mais seu corpo estava totalmente sensível. E aquelas mãos... Sentiu que às mesmas mãos que acariciaram seu rosto, agora corriam pelo seu corpo, por dentro da sua roupa. Ele tentou novamente abrir seus olhos e visualizou a uma imagem turva. Pensou ter reconhecido aquela silhueta, "Shun?", pensou em delírio. Ouvindo uma voz lhe falar, a voz não era do Shun.

- Lembra do que eu lhe prometi?

Hyoga tentava associar a imagem de Shun nervoso, ele havia dito algo que o havia irritado, sim, havia lhe chamado de "onii-san", odiara ter ouvido àquilo de Shun. E acabou lhe dizendo algo desagradável.

- Eu me lembro, mas... – tentou falar, sua boca estava mole. Não sabia se sua voz tinha sido ouvida.

- Então, é à hora de concretizar o que eu te prometi...

O loiro não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, apenas sentiu como se suas roupas tivessem ganhado vida própria e deixassem seu corpo, sozinhas. Havia duas mãos pequenas e brancas correndo as partes descobertas. Havia uma boca, tocando-lhe e umedecendo-lhe sua pele. Eram beijos. Os beijos desceram por sua barriga até chegarem à sua virilha. Sentiu seu membro, que estava pulsando, ser estupidamente sugado. Era boa aquela sensação, não... era ótima! Em meio aos seus delírios sentiu um corpo debruçar-se sobre si. Pôde ver um peito tatuado, suado em cima de si. Suas mãos subiram e segurarem àquela fina cintura. Sentiu de repente movimentos de subida e descida, seu membro estava sendo comprimido, evolvido. Ouviu gemidos que o extasiaram. Gemidos que viraram gritos. Logo sentiu seu corpo quente tendo espasmos, seu membro estava sendo cada vez mais contraído, sua boca salivava e de repente, algo explodiu de si, causando contrações, um líquido grosso saíra do seu corpo, preenchendo um vazio, e logo sentiu-se aliviado. Um corpo, que também estremecia, tombou cansado sobre o seu e sua boca foi beijada e então, tudo se apagou.

XXX

Mas nem tudo é tão bom quanto parece. E depois da noite de cachaçada e festa, vem a ressaca e o sentimento de culpa. Hyoga não se lembrava nem como havia chegado em casa. Muito menos da sua primeira noite de amor... com um garoto? Pois bem, quem quiser saber como essa história terminou, terá que ler os capítulos inteiros na primeira temporada, rolou muita confusão ainda. Mas, só se sabe que no final, Ken estava apaixonado de verdade por Hyoga, que ainda era verdadeiramente apaixonado por Shun, que por sua vez não sabia de nenhum dos dois. Então Ken, partiu, deixando um Hyoga, ainda mais desnorteado, com uma vontade ainda maior de esconder o que sentia por Shun.

No entanto, já dizem o velho ditado, quem dorme no ponto, perde a condução. E foi assim que Hyoga perdeu a condução para Kazuki, um dos seus companheiros na lanchonete. O menino se apaixonara loucamente por Shun quando fora visitar o loiro em sua casa, e a partir daquele instante, declarou para Hyoga, que disputaria o amor de Shun com ele.

E o pequeno, mostrou-se destemido na sua missão, e não é que ele teve coragem de pedir o Shun em namoro, que muito hesitante, aceitou. Mas o namoro deveria ser escondido, óbvio, ele não sabia qual seria a reação do irmão se soubesse do seu envolvimento com um menino, e também não estava interessado em descobrir. E até àquele momento quem namorava sério era Shiryu e Ikki. Isso mesmo, por falar no mais velho, ele não decidira ficar esperando pela doutora Kanagawa casto, não. E ao rever a companheira de orfanato, irmã de Seiya, Seika, na faculdade, nasceu em ambos uma atração muito forte, que virou namoro. Mesmo a contragosto de Seiya.

Voltando ao namoro do Shun e Kazuki, esse namoro não durou, creio eu que nem podemos considerar o que houve entre os dois, de namoro, pois descobriram que Kazuki na verdade, era um filho perdido do Imperador do Japão. E esse status, fizera com que os dois se distanciassem.

E foi quando aconteceu uma peça escolar, e Shun fora beijado de verdade, por outro menino, Spike, irmão de criação de Kazuki, e irmão de sangue de Mido Shindo, colega de classe de Shun e Seiya. Mido, que havia entrado em coma após a morte do pai, em um acidente de carro. O beijo de Spike em Shun, fora assistido por Ikki, que estava na platéia, acompanhado da namorada Seika e de Sheena, a irmã de Flér, e podemos dizer que rolou ciúmes da ruiva Seika, por Sheena. Mesmo assim, Ikki teve um ataque de histeria ao ver o irmão ser beijado por outro garoto, subiu no palco e sem pensar, desferiu seu Ave Fênix contra Spike. Mas, Shun entrou na frente do menino, levando o golpe por ele. Hyoga, que também havia matado aula pra ver a peça de Shun, agiu rápido e ajudou a amenizar o calor que o cosmo de Ikki provocara, utilizando do seu cosmo de gelo, antes que alguém percebesse. E em seguida, enquanto Ikki era chamado pra conversar com a diretora, Hyoga fora encarregado de tirar Shun do lugar. Essa cena vale à pena relembrar:

Shun apoiou a mão direita espalmada na parede do corredor e Hyoga se deteve. A professora Akura pedira para que os dois saíssem pelos fundos do teatro e assim evitassem o tumulto dos pátios da escola. Era um longo corredor no subsolo que os levaria até o prédio da enfermaria. Hyoga se deteve ao ver que Shun apertava o estômago com a mão. Receber o golpe de Ikki de frente, com certeza era suicídio.

- Está tudo bem? Shun? - perguntou ele, mostrando-se extremamente preocupado.

O caçula ainda estava muito envergonhado. E tudo, naquele momento, contribuía para aumentar o rubor do seu rosto. Primeiro estar vestido como uma frágil menina. Segundo, o fato de ter sido beijado por um menino em frente de toda à escola. Terceiro, pelo escândalo que o irmão criara. Quarto, pela companhia inesperada de Hyoga...

- Não, eu não estou bem... – foi sincero, sentindo as lágrimas margearem suas pálpebras. - Está doendo. - completou, apertando mais o estômago que revirava por causa das pontadas de dores agudas.

Sentiu-se enjoado. Ele leva as mãos na boca e se curva para frente tentando evitar o vômito, mas era tarde de mais, o bolo de sangue escorrera por suas mãos pingando no chão e em partes do vestido claro de rendas que vestia. A força do poder do irmão era avassaladora. O sangue vermelho e brilhante ganha gotas transparentes, as lágrimas de Shun.

O coração do loiro se desespera.

- Hei Shun... – Hyoga o chama, aproximando-se dele, enquanto retirava o blazer preto, largando-o no chão. Em seguida, desata a gravata rapidamente, colocando-a no bolso da calça. Desabotoa a camisa de linho branca, com o bordado da May Okane no bolso direito, arrancando-a do corpo e entregando-a para Shun. – Tome, limpe-se... - pede, tocando nos ombros de Shun e empurrando-o para se encostar na parede. - Encoste-se aqui um minuto.

Shun sente as mão do loiro o empurrar para parede fazendo-o apoiar-se. Em seguida, o irmão toca seu queixo, erguendo-o delicadamente.

- Erga a cabeça... - pediu.

Obediente, como uma criança recebendo os cuidados de um pai, Shun eleva a cabeça um pouco para cima. Enquanto limpava seus dedos com certa relutância, no tecido tão alvo em suas mãos. Hyoga puxara uma das mangas cumpridas e o ajudava a se limpar, passando o tecido no canto de seus lábios... escorregando-o levemente, por sua face branca, quase transparente, secando-a. Um gesto inconscientemente fraternal do loiro. Mas Shun sentiu um estranho conforto naquele gesto. Hyoga estava sendo tão prestativo. Seu coração estava tão nervoso, mas conseguiu se tranqüilizar ao sentir a ternura do loiro, aqueceu-se.

- Sua camisa vai ficar manchada. - observou.

- Esqueça-a.

- Hyoga?

- Hai? (9)

- Me leve para casa. - pediu Shun, em um tom choroso.

- Shun, você não está nada bem.

- Hyoga. – as mãos de Shun ganham os ombros nus do amigo fazendo-o sobressaltar. Mas o ex-guerreiro do gelo tenta se manter centrado.

- Por favor, eu não quero ir para enfermaria. A enfermeira vai saber que não foi só uma leve queda, e isso pode causar problemas. Eu vou ao médico da fundação amanhã e ficarei bem.

- Não Shun. Então vamos ao médico agora.

- Hyoga?

- O quê?

- Somos cavaleiros. - tentava Shun, melhorar seus argumentos. - Eu já recebi golpes piores.

O loiro suspirou profundamente, olhando para Shun que lhe esboçara um sorriso tão singelo, que não fora mais capaz de argumentar. Hyoga se afasta procurando o blazer no chão, ao encontrá-lo o veste, deixando-o aberto na frente.

- Então, está bem. – concorda, aproximando-se novamente do caçula, apoiando a palma da mão esquerda na parede a qual Shun estava encostado.

Os olhos do caçula dobraram de tamanho ao sentir a aproximação do irmão. Tanto, que sentira o hálito quente do loiro acariciar-lhe a face. Admirou os olhos extremamente azuis na sua frente e conseguiu ver seu reflexo assustado no fundo daquele oceano. Era impressão sua, só podia ser. Talvez o nervoso de todo os acontecidos daquele dia estavam lhe fazendo imaginar algo que não existia. A aproximação do rosto do irmão com o seu, o fazia imaginar... Não! Relutou consigo mesmo, antes de concluir o pensamento. Era mais uma sandice da sua mente cansada. Virou o rosto de lado em uma atitude idiotamente ingênua, tentando evitar aqueles olhos. Só podia estar louco, tivera a impressão que o irmão queria beijá-lo, mas...

O seu coração aumenta o compasso de repente. As mãos de Hyoga estavam em suas costas empurrando-o para mais próximo dele. Instintivamente, evitando que o irmão concluísse o que sua imaginação lhe denunciava, ele leva as mãos, fechadas em punho - por ainda segurarem a camisa branca já tingida de sangue - ao peito do loiro, na intenção de fazê-lo se afastar, se de repente sua imaginação estivesse certa e este o tentasse beijá-lo.

- Hyoga o que está... Ah! – Shun cerra os olhos, apertando-os. Um impulso o tirará do chão. Seus pés, ornamentados por um sapato de verniz branco com fitas rosa, como de uma boneca, flutuavam. Ao abrir os olhos novamente sentiu o cheiro quente do peito de Hyoga invadir-lhe. Estava em seu colo e caminhavam para fora do lugar.

Ele até quis reclamar, mas não conseguiu. Deixou-se ser levado. Pôde sentir o coração do loiro batendo desenfreado. O que aquilo significa afinal? Fechou os olhos novamente, sentiu a mente entorpecida adormecer.

-...

XXX

Apesar dessa linda cena. O casal principal da história, ainda não se entendera, completamente. Shun começou um falso namoro com Flér, sua amiga, para despistar a atenção de Ikki. Que por sua vez, fora traído por Seika, e terminou o namoro. Iva, foi embora grávida de Shiryu, para Eslovênia. E Seiya, que estava começando a gostar da Hibame, a menina com quem começara um namoro e que era capitã do time de futebol feminino da escola, sofreu de desilusão, porque a menina não podia apresentá-los para os pais. A rivalidade de Sheena e Seika terminou na noite do natal, quando Ikki e Kanagawa enfim, voltaram a ficar juntos. E como se não faltasse mais nada, Ikki e Shun, descobrem que sua mãe verdadeira, estava viva e morava nos Estados Unidos. E há muito tempo, procurava por eles. Mas Ikki, não aceitara em nada esse fato. E mesmo depois de toda a explicação dela, sobre a perda de memória, resultado da sua tentativa de suicido após descobrir que o marido a traíra, Ikki não se conformara. Muito menos se conformara em saber, que a mulher que havia morrido com o pai, na verdade, era amante dele. Mesmo assim, ela não mostrou intuito em desfazer a família que eles haviam criado com tanto custo. Ela só queria saber como seus filhos estavam, e após, passar uns dias no Japão, ela voltou ao seu país, pois estava casada com o médico que a salvara. E os dois tinham uma filha juntos, e ele ainda tinha uma filha do primeiro casamento. A mulher, só pedira que eles fossem visitá-la, o mais velho se recusou, mas Shun, disse que assim que entrasse de férias, ele iria visitá-los com certeza.

Flér, decidida a pôr fim no falso namoro entre ela e Shun, após desconfiar dos sentimentos do falso namorado pelo amigo Hyoga, ela aceitara fazer a campanha que agência de modelo, onde ela trabalhava, pediu, em Paris na França. E antes de ir, no aeroporto, ela mesmo, tenta abrir os olhos de Shun pelo sentimento que existia dentro dele, por alguém próximo, e só ele ainda, não conseguira enxergar.

Pensando no que a amiga havia lhe dito, Shun, após a ceia de Natal, decide procurar Hyoga pra conversar, e perguntara ao loiro se existia algo que este quisesse lhe dizer. O loiro assustou-se, nunca pensou que Shun pudesse ter percebido, fazia questão de esconder o que sentia. Mas... talvez já fosse o momento, e pensando nisso, ele finalmente se declarou. Só que ele jamais imaginara que Shun, passaria tão mal com o susto daquela declaração, tanto, que fora parar em um hospital.

Após o ocorrido, ambos se distanciaram, ainda havia um medo que corria pelo ar, mas Hyoga já havia se declarado, não tinha como voltar atrás. Então para ele, só restava esperar pela resposta de Shun. Só que ele não imaginava que essa resposta demoraria tanto. Alguns dias depois, todos começaram a viajar para as férias do final do ano. Shiryu viajou para visitar a China, com seu novo amigo Ryu, irmão mais novo de Kanagawa. Seiya e Seika, foram rever a Grécia. Ikki, Shun e Hyoga, foram os únicos que ficaram. Entretanto, passaram-se dez dias do ocorrido e Shun não dissera nada. E logo ele iria para os Estados Unidos ver a mãe e conhecer as irmãs. E Hyoga, iria retornar ao vilarejo Kohoutek para rever Anãn, sua tutora, Jacob e as filhas do ancião da vila em especial a danada Anina. Era o momento de se decidirem, e pensando nisso, e ao ver Shun, extremamente deprimido, o loiro decidira perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Timidamente, Shun declarou a Hyoga que também sentia algo muito forte por ele, que poderia não ser igual, ao que o amigo sentia, mas era algo que ele queria descobrir. E foi assim, que o primeiro beijo do casal, aconteceu. Para logo em seguida, os dois viajarem de férias, com a promessa de que quando retornassem, iriam pensar enfim, como viveriam juntos àquele novo sentimento.

Continua...

XXX

Será que esse amor vai finalmente acontecer? Querem descobrir? Então mergulhem comigo e com os meus leitores, em Os Garotos - Segunda temporada!

Meu beijo coletivo!

See you next!

XXX

**Vocabulário **

1 **- Sumimasem – **com licença;

2 **Sensei – **professor, doutor, mestre, etc;

3 **San – **sufixo acrescentado ao nome ou sobrenome, para conotar respeito. Normalmente é utilizado com pessoas mais velhas; traduzindo para o português, seria o mesmo que dizer senhor ou senhora;

4 **Chan – **sufixo acrescentado ao nome, que dá conotação de intimidade. É mais utilizado entre meninas, e crianças.

5 **Onee-chan – **irmã mais velha;

6 **Tenshis – **anjos;

7 **Taishou – **líder;

8 **Kun – **sufixo acrescentado ao nome, ou sobrenome masculino, dando a conotação de intimidade.

9 **Hai – **sim.


	2. Dúvidas

**CAPÍTULO I**

**DÚVIDAS**

Shun permanecia estático na mesa do jantar daquele restaurante de luxo. O garfo parado em cima da comida, e os pensamentos tão dispersos, que não ouvira, mais uma vez, a pergunta do seu padrasto.

O homem por sua vez, suspirara chateado, voltando-se para esposa do seu lado, como se essa pudesse lhe dizer o que havia de errado com ele.

A mulher deu um sorriso ameno para o marido e em seguida, tocou a mão do filho, despertando-o de mais àquele transe.

- Querido, seu _otousan(__1__)_ lhe fez uma pergunta.

Shun ergueu os olhos assombrado para o padrasto. Ainda não engolira direito àquela idéia da mãe, em insistir que ele chamasse àquele desconhecido de "pai". Já era muito estranho ter descoberto que sua mãe não estava morta. Se Ikki imaginasse algo do tipo, com certeza, teria uma crise de ciúmes. Mas felizmente, eram os últimos dias que passaria ali, com aquela família totalmente distante da sua realidade. Precisava fazer o possível para manter o clima agradável. E pensando assim, abriu um sorriso para a mãe, para em seguida, voltar seus olhos para o "pai".

- Gomenasai(2), _otousan_? – pediu. - Estava distraído, pode, por favor, repetir a pergunta.

- Tudo bem, meu filho. Eu havia lhe perguntando se você pensou, sobre a bolsa de estudos que lhe ofereci?

Shun desmanchou o sorriso no rosto na mesma hora, e voltou a fitar com seriedade o rosto daquele homem. Observou também, as expressões ansiosas da mãe e das duas meias irmãs. Naquela noite fazia uma semana que estava nos Estados Unidos. Sua localização mais exata: San Diego, Estado da Califórnia. Era uma cidade bonita. Os pais residiam em uma área nobre, ao lado das mansões de artistas. Tanto prestígio se dava, por que o padrasto era um médico renomado, e por isso podia usufruir de muito luxo e conforto. Logo no primeiro dia em que chegara, fora muito bem recepcionado por ele e pelas irmãs. No entanto, não teve tempo de conhecer a residência da família, pois o padrasto surpreendera a todos anunciando que viajariam em família.

Assim, nem precisou desfazer as malas e teve que partir novamente. A primeira parada fora em Nova York, conheceu a estátua da Liberdade, o Central Park, e fizeram compras nas lojas mais refinadas do mundo. Em seguida viajaram para Orlando na Flórida. Até que se divertiram bastante nos parques na Disneylândia. E assim, voltaram para Califórnia. Entretanto, antes de retornarem para San Diego, visitaram Las Vegas; Los Angeles e Hollywood. Foram cinco dias viajando de avião para conhecer os pontos turísticos mais famosos dos Estados Unidos. Privilégio de poucos, com certeza. Um dia após retornarem da viagem, o padrasto viera com àquela proposta estranha, para que ele aceitasse morar nos Estados Unidos com a finalidade de se dedicar aos estudos de medicina.

- Medicina em Harvard (3), Shun. – interrompeu a mãe, como se tivesse lendo seus pensamentos. – Edward se formou lá, tornou-se um médico famoso. Você teria um futuro brilhante, meu filho.

Shun pousou seus olhos na mesa, voltando a fitar seu prato. Antes da proposta do padrasto, ainda não havia pensado sobre o seu futuro profissional e em qual carreira iria se dedicar. Medicina, obviamente, é uma das profissões mais sublimes a se seguir, salvar vidas, era um objetivo bem mais polido, que tirá-las, como fez quando era um guerreiro. E talvez essa fosse uma das maneiras de se redimir por todo o mal que um dia cometera. O conceito não era ruim, no entanto, ficaria longe do irmão e dos amigos. E essa idéia sim, o perturbava, se tornando praticamente incabível, principalmente naquele momento em que seu coração despertara tão estranhamente para um sentimento novo.

- Meu filho, - pronunciou-se o homem, fazendo a atenção de Shun recair sobre ele novamente - a sua mãe, nos trouxe do Japão, a cópia do seu prontuário escolar da Kanagoe Fuji. Você é um aluno acima da média, um jovem genial não pode desperdiçar tanto talento. Estudando aqui, ficando conosco, com certeza ingressará em Harvard. E além da Bolsa de Estudos que posso conseguir para você, poderia indicá-lo para estágio nos melhores hospitais.

Shun se manteve na mesma posição, era uma proposta tentadora, mas não poderia responder sem antes consultar o irmão.

- Mãe, pai... – interrompeu Natalie, a filha mais velha de Edward - Precisamos mesmo encher o Shun com essa história de bolsa e faculdade, agora na hora do jantar?

O casal se entreolhara, não apenas chateados com a intromissão da filha, mas com a resignação de Shun.

- Tudo bem. – deu-se por vencido o médico. - Ele tem mais dois dias para pensar. Mas Shun, gostaria que você passasse o dia no Hospital comigo amanhã, o que acha?

- Passar o dia no Hospital? – perguntou pensativo.

- Sim, para que conheça um pouco da rotina de um médico. Assim você poderá saber se essa é a sua vocação, ou não. O que me diz?

Shun não pensou muito para responder, e deu uma resposta imediata:

- Está bem, _otou_. – concordou. Afinal, não lhe parecia nada de mais passar um dia acompanhando a rotina do padrasto.

O homem sorriu satisfeito.

- Então vamos terminar o jantar.

-...

XXX

Após o jantar, a família retornou para a casa. Shun se fechara no quarto luxuoso que fora arquitetado exclusivamente para ele. Até quadros com fotos suas, tinham si dado ao trabalho de espalharem por toda a parede, decorando o lugar. E sentiu-se ainda mais pressionado, sabia que àquilo era uma estratégia para convencê-lo a ficar. Jogou-se de bruços na cama sentindo sua cabeça doer. Por mais sedutora que àquela proposta lhe parecia, o rosto de fúria do irmão vinha com força em sua mente toda vez que pensava no assunto. Mas o mesmo rosto enfurecido lhe aterrorizava a mente quando pensava em retornar ao Japão e reencontrar-se com _ele_... Mais uma vez seu coração disparou feito um corredor incessante no peito. E sentiu uma pontada dolorida. Levou às duas mãos na cabeça e apertou, sentindo que recomeçaria o choro a qualquer instante.

"Porque sinto tantas dúvidas? Porque não consigo ser tão convicto como _ele_ foi..."- pensou, sentindo as lágrimas que começavam a brilhar em suas pálpebras, queimarem. Entretanto, as mesmas se recolheram, assim que ouvira barulho de batidas na sua porta. Shun se recompôs rapidamente, passando a mão na face.

- Entre.

A jovem loira e de olhos azuis, entrou no quarto, fechando a porta nas suas costas. Shun sentou-se na cama, e sorriu para Natalie, a irmã de consideração.

- Natie-onee-chan, arigato.(4)

- Não tem do que me agradecer, Shun. Nossos pais sabem ser inconvenientes quando querem, não é mesmo? – disse ela, com o rosto ruborizado, tentando transparecer um tom simpático. Sentando-se na beira da cama de Shun. – Além daquela ópera chata, jantar naquele clima de cobrança, só nos causaria uma bela indigestão.

Os dois riram.

- É, eu ainda não sei o que responder à eles.

- Sabe Shun, eu nunca vi àqueles dois tão empolgados com alguém como estão com você. Eles parecem um casal, com um filho recém nascido, cheio de sonhos e expectativas futuras para o novo ente. E eu até entendo. Meu pai sempre quis ter um filho homem para que pudesse ser seu espelho de perfeição, sabe? – a menina apoiou as duas mãos na cama e inclinou o corpo para trás, largando seu peso sobre os braços, fazendo o colchão de plumas afundar naquele ponto, e direcionara seus olhos claros para o teto.

Shun, a observou, os pensamentos da irmã, pareceram distanciarem-se naquele instante.

- Eu não tenho a mínima vocação para medicina, entende? Eu entro em pânico e desmaio quando vejo sangue. Esse teste que ele vai fazer com você amanhã, o papai já fez comigo algum tempo atrás. E foi uma péssima idéia, eu fiquei uma semana em estado de choque.

- Nossa... que horrível.

- Foi horrível, sim. Mas a pior parte foi ter que encarar a decepção do papai. – confessou ela, suspirando. – Seu maior sonho é que um dos filhos siga sua carreira. Então ele passou a voltar seus olhos para a Rebecca. Entretanto, a expectativa da espera deve ser ainda mais incômoda para ele. Afinal, até ela crescer e se decidir, ele vai ter que aguardar. E ainda corre-se o risco dela ser fresca como a irmã aqui. – a jovem loira inclinara o pescoço para o lado de Shun, para fitar àquele rosto tão exageradamente meigo.

A menina sentiu novamente àquele calafrio estranho, que tinha toda vez que vislumbrava a face e os olhos tão firmes e brilhantes, do irmão japonês. Shun conseguia mostrar através das suas expressões, que não carregava dentro de si um coração humano normal, àquele que se corrompe facilmente com a inveja, com a ganância, com a maldade em geral do mundo, seus olhos transmitiam uma pureza que a incomodava. Sentiu-se hesitante em continuar fitando-o, então, direcionou seus olhos para a porta.

- Você surgiu tão perfeito, Shun. É como se fosse um sonho se realizando para àqueles dois. Você é tudo que o papai sempre ideou em um filho. É normal ele ter esse tipo de expectativa. Perdoe-o?

Shun sentiu um estranho peso naquelas palavras. E de repente, àquela sensação desconfortável no peito retornou com força. Natalie provavelmente, não queria que àquilo soasse como ciúmes. Mas para ele, fora o que pareceu. Era como se estivesse roubando o lugar dela na família.

- Gomen (5)? Você deve estar pensando, que vim para tomar seu lugar.

- De maneira alguma. – respondeu ela, para sua surpresa, convictamente e balançando a cabeça em um "não". – Eu até fiquei aliviada. Afinal, a frustração do papai em cima de mim poderá enfim se dissipar. E eu poderei seguir em frente com o meu verdadeiro sonho. – ela sorriu e concluiu. - Eu quero ser atriz.

- Entendi.

Ela se levanta e beija o rosto do irmão.

- Boa noite. – deseja, antes de deixar o quarto - E pense com carinho na sua resposta.

- Oyasuminasai (6), Natie-onee-chan.

Natalie deixara o quarto, e seguiu para um cômodo no fim do corredor, que não era o seu quarto.

- Pai? – chama ela, abrindo a porta do escritório do pai sem bater.

- Entre, Natie. – o homem deixa os papéis que estava lendo, em cima da mesa. - Como foi, minha filha?

- Eu disse à ele o que o senhor me pediu.

- E ele?

- Ficou pensativo, não respondeu.

- Ótimo.

- Pai, poderei mesmo ser atriz, se ele decidir ficar?

- Minha filha, você poderá ser o que bem entender, até faxineira, se Shun resolver ficar e aceitar ser da nossa família.

- E o que a mamãe pensa sobre isso?

- Natie, é por ela que estou fazendo isso também, quero fazer a Sayume feliz. Mas para isso, preciso trazer os dois filhos dela para junto de nós. Primeiro, fazendo com que Shun fique, para em seguida, atrair o mais velho, e então convencê-lo também de ficar.

- Entendi. – deu de ombros, ela. – Eu não me importo com eles. Eu só quero realizar meu sonho.

- E se continuar me ajudando, o realizará, Natie.

A menina sorri.

- Estou confiando no senhor, pai. E como diz o meu querido irmãozinho: "Arigato, otou-san". – a menina deixa o escritório.

- Boa noite, minha filha.

XXX

No vilarejo de Kohoutek, no norte da Sibéria, Hyoga preparava as malas para voltar ao Japão. A jovem Anina, a irmã caçula de sua ex-noiva Ernine, o observava. A menina estava deitada na cama, com os cotovelos apoiados no colchão, o rosto apoiado nas mãos, e os tornozelos balançando, cruzados no alto.

- Está mais ansioso em partir do que dá última vez. – observou ela, sorrindo para o loiro, que arrumava a mala rapidamente.

- Claro que estou. Eu gosto do vilarejo, mas me acostumei com a vida no Japão. – justificou ele, abanando um casaco de lã, dobrando-o e colocando na mala. Mas o loiro não percebera que ao sacudir o casaco, uma foto caiu no chão.

Anina seguiu o pedaço de papel com os olhos, até o mesmo pousar aos pés da cama, então, curvou-se para baixo da cama e o apanhara, enquanto ouvia Hyoga prosseguir.

- Vou fazer uma última visita ao túmulo da minha mãe hoje a tarde e então, poderei ir tranquilo. – anunciou, aumentando o sorriso no rosto, e fechando a bolsa de viagem. – Quer ir comigo?

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu automaticamente. - Àquele lugar me dá calafrios. Só de pensar que tem tanta gente morta lá embaixo.

- Boba. Os mortos não fazem mal a ninguém.

- Mas eu prefiro manter distância. – reforça, sorrindo, observando o menino de grandes olhos verdes na foto. "Que bonito...", pensou - Quem é? – pergunta ela, virando a foto para Hyoga, fazendo o rosto do loiro se pigmentar de um vermelho intenso instantaneamente.

- Onde conseguiu isso?! – indagou irritado, tentando tirar a foto da mão da menina. Mas está foi mais ágil, e saltou da cama se afastando ao ver que o amigo havia ficado muito nervoso.

- Me devolva isso agora, Nina!

- Hei! Seu rosto ficou vermelho! Por quê? – perguntou ela, desconfiada, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não é da sua conta, devolve! – ordenou.

- E é assim que se trata uma dama, é? – perguntou ela zombeteira, mostrando a língua em seguida. - Ele é bonito. – confirmou, segurando a foto na ponta dos dedos e se abanando com ela. – A foto caiu da sua mala, provavelmente deveria estar no meio das suas roupas, guardada como se fosse um... tesouro?

- Pare com isso, Nina! E me devolve a foto agora!

- Seu rosto se avermelhou mais! – ela notou, abrindo ainda mais seu sorriso sapeca. – Oga, esse garoto por um acaso seria o motivo pelo qual você abandonou o vilarejo? – resolveu tirar sua dúvida.

O que fez o coração do loiro disparar.

- Você é muito inconveniente! – acusou ele, ficando ainda mais sério, e se aproximando de forma assustadora dela, o que a fez paralisar e assim, ele conseguiu recuperar a foto. – Sua pentelha!

- Seu grosso! –retrucou chateada - É tão difícil responder? É só falar "sim" ou "não". Não seja ignorante!

Hyoga sentou-se na cama, olhando o rosto de Shun, sorrindo-lhe meigamente na foto e soltou um grande suspiro.

- Se quer mesmo saber, _é sim_. – respondeu e um sussurro, quase inaudível.

Os olhos da pequena Anina cresceram de surpresa, e então ela sentou-se ao lado dele, repousando sua mão pequena no joelho do amigo.

- E porque ficou sério de repente? Se esse é o motivo, deveria estar feliz. Afinal, está voltando pra ficar perto dele, não é?

O loiro ficou ainda mais envergonhado. Mas a sua vergonha não fora por àquela constatação óbvia da menina. E sim, porque não entendia como alguém tão jovem como ela, conseguia falar algo que para si, ainda era tão complexo. E de forma tão natural.

- Ei, porque ficou com essa cara? – observou ela, o bico que Hyoga fazia. - Não me diga que ainda não estão juntos? Você abandonou sua vila faz um ano para ir atrás desse amor no Japão. E ainda não estão namorando?

Agora sim, além de chocado, Hyoga sentiu raiva, a coisa não era tão simples como ela fazia parecer.

- Nina, estamos falando de um garoto! Como você consegue dizer: "ainda não estão juntos" como se fosse comum dois garotos se apaixonarem e assumirem um namoro. Isso é contra o natural.

- E daí? – deu de ombros. – A Elian gosta de meninas. Ela descobriu que estava apaixonada pela melhor amiga dela, a Amanda, então ela se declarou e as duas estão namorando. – contou ela, sorridente. – A Ernine quando descobriu que estava apaixonada pelo Alexandre, ela também se aproximou dele, e correu atrás daquilo que sentia. O seu irmão, o Jacob, tem um sentimento muito bonito pela minha irmã Anne. E ele venceu seus medos para se aproximar dela, e os dois agora são grandes amigos, e até falam em namorar no futuro. Sua mãe se apaixonou por um estrangeiro, ficou com ele, e teve você, não foi? Viu? Não é contra o natural se apaixonar, todo ser humano se apaixona. E quando se gosta, não vemos se é homem ou mulher, vemos apenas àquilo que nos fez apaixonar pelo ser amado.

- Às vezes eu fico chocado com sua forma tão simplista de ver as coisas. Mas, acontece, Anina, que eu nunca poderei formar uma família me unindo com outro homem. Será que não enxerga a gravidade disso?

- Mas você acha que é certo formar uma família por formar? Sem amor? Casar-se com uma mulher só porque é preciso plantar sementes?

- Não. – respondeu ele, irritado. - E é por isso que para mim, "ainda não estar junto dele" não é algo tão simples como você fez parecer. – o loiro suspirou, tateando a foto com a ponta dos seus dedos - Durante esse um ano, que convivemos debaixo do mesmo teto, como "irmãos", eu apenas me resignei a observá-lo de longe, e em total silêncio. Eu não queria tomar nenhuma atitude, com receio de que ele não me entendesse. Então comecei a sentir raiva de mim mesmo, por desejá-lo tanto. Foi quando duas pessoas cruzaram os nossos caminhos, fizeram nascer em mim uma pequena expectativa.

Hyoga contou a menina, resumidamente, sobre o Ken, o jovem rebelde que se parecia com Shun e que fez de tudo para lhe conquistar, mas no fim, descobrira o amor que ele tinha por Shun e desistiu. Aceitando a idéia dos novos pais, de viver um tempo na Europa. E contou também sobre o príncipe Yumihito, que inicialmente se chamava Kazuki, e que se apaixonou loucamente por Shun. Até descobrir que ele era filho do Imperador do Japão, e não conseguir mais evitar o inevitável, seu novo status os distanciaram. Hyoga também falou do namoro de Shun com a jovem Flér, amiga de escola dele.

- Então, por causa de todos esses empecilhos, você nem se declarou ainda? – questionou a menina, chateada.

- Na verdade...

A cabeça de Hyoga retornou àquela noite, antes de partirem de férias, e ouviu a voz de Shun lhe perguntando...

- O que é? – insistiu Shun, com a voz trêmula. – O que é Hyoga? O que é que te faz me olhar deste jeito? Tremer e ficar sem voz? Por que você sente medo de mim? O que eu te fiz para você me evitar tanto?

Hyoga admirou Shun, atônito. O menino estava chorando, seu amado estava chorando. Viu as mãos pequenas e brancas como a neve que caía lá fora, limparem os lamentos, daquele jeito infantil que tanto o encantava: o punho fechado, esfregando os olhos.

- "Medo?" – sussurrou ele, fazendo Shun parar por um minuto e olhá-lo. - Talvez essa seja realmente a palavra certa, para definir o receio que tenho de sentir o que sinto. Mas esse medo, não é exatamente de você.

- Então, o que é isso que lhe dá tanto medo?

Novamente o silêncio se propagou. Persistiu, persuadiu, invadiu, irritou! Mas Shun permanecia irredutível, como ele mesmo havia dito anteriormente, não aceitaria mais o silêncio como resposta. E ao se passarem quase quinze minutos, de pura fixação de olhares, Hyoga abriu os lábios, após umedecê-los novamente. E respondeu em um sussurro breve:

- Amor. – pronunciou tão leve, que mais pareceu um sopro na face de Shun. - Amor. Eu te amo, Shun. É o amor o sentimento que mais tenho medo na vida. É um amor que consome minha alma e me faz ter medo de me aproximar de você. – agora fora a vez das lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos do loiro, fazendo seu pequeno nariz se avermelhar. - Eu te amo! Assim como um homem ama uma mulher. Eu o desejo só para mim. Eu desejo beijar sua boca, tocar sua pele, te fazer meu, só meu. Não é como amigo, não é como irmão, não é como pai! É só como amor. Eu te amo, Shun. Apenas te amo...

A voz do loiro fora se tornando ecos, até sua cabeça voltar ao quarto, e encarar o rosto atônito da pequena Anina.

- Que lindo! – exclamou ela. - Retiro o que eu disse Hyoga, você não é um covarde, bundão.

- Quando você disse isso? – perguntou ele, desfazendo seu sorriso.

- Opa! Acha que eu só pensei... – coçou ela a cabeça.

- Sua pestinha! – ele levou a mão esquerda nos cabelos da menina, esfarelando-os.

- Hei, está desfazendo minha trança! – implicou ela, tirando a mão de Hyoga de cima da sua cabeça. – Mas me diz, qual foi a reação dele? O que ele respondeu? Seja detalhado, não esconda nada!

Hyoga suspirou.

- Na verdade... eu quase o matei do coração.

- Hã? Como assim? – perguntou a pequena, confusa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ele passou mal no dia em que eu fiz essa declaração, chegando até a desmaiar. Nós o levamos para a emergência. E os médicos disseram que ele havia passado mal por ter tido um momento de estresse muito grande. Então eu me senti culpado e resolvi me retrair novamente e evitá-lo. Até que ele se sentisse bem para conversar, ou que me procurasse pra tirar a limpo o que eu tinha lhe confessado. No entanto, passaram-se dez dias, estávamos às vésperas de viajar, e ele não havia me procurado ainda. Então, com muito medo, eu decidi procurá-lo para conversar novamente...

- Desta vez ele morreu.

PLAFT!

Hyoga deu uma pancada na cabeça da menina.

- Argh! Porque fez isso?! Seu idiota! – gritou ela, alisando o alto da cabeça com as mãos.

- Se repetir isso de novo, quem vai morrer é você!

- Então conta logo! Pare de me enrolar.

- Você quem pediu que eu fosse detalhado!

- Ah, é verdade.

Hyoga se paralisou, fitando a janela do quarto, havia começado a nevar. As batidas do seu coração aumentaram ao se lembrar daquela noite.

- Continue! – ordenou a menina ansiosa. – O que ele respondeu?

Hyoga sorriu com a curiosidade da pequena.

- Eu disse que ele não precisava retribuir o que eu sentia. E que eu só havia contado, para ele saber o porquê que eu o evitava.

- Que burro! Como pode dizer algo tão idiota! Você tinha que ter pedido uma chance de namorá-lo.

- Vai me deixar contar?

- Está bem! Conte...

Hyoga ouviu em sua mente novamente, a voz de Shun, naquele dia:

- Mas posso lhe afirmar, com certeza, Hyoga. Eu posso não te amar da mesma forma que você confessou que me ama. Mas... Eu o desejo perto de mim, tão intensamente quanto eu sinto que me deseja. Eu desejo te devolver a vida agora, como desejei lhe devolver naquele dia. (...) Eu o desejo Hyoga. Não sei dizer ainda se é amor... Eu ainda sou incapaz de reconhecê-lo, pois não sei sobre suas dimensões e grandezas. Mas lhe digo, que o que eu sinto, é algo totalmente diferente do que eu senti pela Flér, do que eu sinto pelo meu irmão, do sentimento de amizade que tenho por Seiya e Shiryu.

O ex-cavaleiro do gelo não conseguira acreditar, seus ouvidos poderiam estar lhe pregando uma peça, Shun o desejava? O queria? Não podia ser possível...

- Shun... – pronunciou-se ele voltando a tremer.

Mas o menino não o permite falar ainda, e torna a calá-lo, desta vez, usando a mão toda, se erguendo para encarar os olhos azuis divino do loiro.

- Você me prometeu que não falaria. Não quero discutir isso agora. Você vai viajar e eu também. Então poderemos pensar. E discutir isso quando voltarmos, e com tempo.

Hyoga consente novamente, balançando a cabeça mecanicamente. Shun retira a mão de sua boca. Tentando lhe esboçar um sorriso trêmulo, agora ambos tinham suas faces ruborizadas e as respirações ofegantes. Shun se aproximara calado dos seus lábios e disse gaguejante:

- A- a- a- a única coisa que vou lhe pedir hoje, é q- q- que quero sen- sentir o quanto você me ama...

Hyoga ouviu Shun gaguejar, umedecer e entreabrir os lábios, aproximando-se ainda mais do seu rosto e dizer:

- Prove-me o quanto você me ama... – suspirou Shun, profundamente, semi-serrando seus olhos verdes de grandes cílios, sentindo a pele dos seus lábios se roçarem, devido a proximidade - Me faça sentir o que é esse amor, para que eu o entenda, Hyoga. Me beije...

A menina estava paralisada novamente.

- Vocês se beijaram? – perguntou a menina com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

- Sim. – confessou ele, timidamente.

- Então ele te ama, também! – concluiu eufórica.

- Não ficou muito claro, mas, é o que parece. – sorriu Hyoga, ainda nervoso.

- Então? Você o pediu em namoro?

- Ainda não.

Ela bateu na própria testa e em seguida devolveu a pancada que ele lhe dera na cabeça. Saindo de perto dele.

- Burro! Você é muito burro! Deveria ter pedido ele em namoro! E se aparecer outra pessoa novamente?!

- Hei! Você não tem medo de morrer? – perguntou ele, levantando seu cosmo.

A menina o observou e abriu um sorriu, se colocando em posição de defesa, segurando o travesseiro como um escudo.

- Vai desferir seu pó congelante em mim? Uma doce e indefesa donzela? – indagou ela, ameaçadoramente. - Então venha, cavaleiro de uma figa! Vá em frente! Eu o desafio! – ameaçou ela com o olhar em chamas, segurando o travesseiro com força.

O loiro soltou os ombros pesados e suspirara, jogando-se na cama.

- Com esse seu cosmo tão ardente, eu não me atreveria a enfrentá-la. – sorriu ele, levando uma das mãos aos olhos. Sentia o rosto queimar. Hyoga viu a cabeça da menina, aparecer contrária ao seu rosto. Ela havia jogado o travesseiro do lado e sentado no chão, apoiando novamente os cotovelos no colchão, encarando o rosto do amigo loiro.

- Acho que você não é tão burro afinal...

Os dois riram.

- Ele disse para conversarmos melhor quando voltássemos. Essa viagem, tanto para mim, quanto para ele, nos servirá para pensarmos sobre que atitude iremos tomar quando nos reencontrarmos no Japão.

- Agora entendi o motivo da sua pressa. – sorriu ela, mais uma vez. – Você vai pedir ele em namoro. – disse ela, em um tom que mais parecera uma ordem.

- Isso é uma ordem, xerife?

- Entenda como quiser. Eu só acho que você não deve perder mais tempo. Se você dormir no ponto a fila anda, entendeu? Afinal, ele é muito bonito.

Hyoga sorriu.

- É, eu sei bem disso...

XXX

O inverno estava sendo muito rigoroso na Europa naquele ano também. E em uma residência de luxo, em um dos bairros mais nobres de Londres, um jovem se aquecia em frente à lareira, fitando o fogo que crepitava. Em sua mente, lembranças dos dias ensolarados em sua terra natal corriam-lhe a mente, aquecendo seu peito, mais do que àquelas chamas.

"Shun..." – suspirou o jovem, em pensamentos.

A porta da sala se escancarou de repente, trazendo consigo àquele vento forte de inverno, carregado de flocos de gelos. E a figura encapuzada, pouco iluminada pela luz fraca do lustre e da lareira, parecera ter saído da mente daquele jovem, e ter entrado direto pela porta. Prendeu a respiração e seus olhos aumentaram de surpresa.

- Shu- Shun...

O menino na entrada virou-se para a porta e a fechou com um baque estrondoso. Fazendo o outro se sobressaltar. Em seguida, caminhou em direção da lareira, retirando o capuz que usava e a touca, revelando seus cabelos castanhos escuros, quase que negros. Jogou tudo no sofá, antes de estancar ao lado do outro jovem na lareira, virando as palmas da mão para o fogo.

- Baka (7)! – resmungou, sem olhar para o outro do seu lado.

- Gomenasai? – desculpou-se imediatamente com àquele que já estava ali, sentindo um suor frio no rosto. Sabia o quanto àquela pessoa detestava que o confundissem.

- Yumihito-teme (8)! – retorquiu o outro, serrando os punhos e virando-se para segurar a gola da camisa de Yumi. – Você sabe o quanto não suporto ser confundido com àquele bonequinho de porcelana! Inferno! Maldito! Eu vou acabar com você!

- Se acalme, Ken-kun (9)! Já pedi desculpas! – disse o menino tentando retirar as mãos de Ken do seu pescoço. Observando o quanto havia sido gigante sua confusão. Apesar dos dois terem feições parecidas, Ken era o extremo oposto de Shun, genioso, nervoso, xingava primeiro, pensava depois. Quando não partia direto para a porrada.

Yumihito tentando escapar da fúria do garoto, dando alguns passos desajeitados para trás, se desequilibrou e acabou tombando no carpete, puxando consigo o jovem Ken, que caiu em cima de si. Seu coração disparou ao ver o rosto de Ken tão próximo do seu. Segurou com ambas as mãos.

- Ken-kun... – aproximou seus lábios dos do menino, quando de repente, sentiu sua face esquerda, próxima ao queixo, queimar e o seu maxilar se deslocar. Os olhos lacrimejaram e ele empurrou o menino de cima de si se levantando. – Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Está maluco Ken-kun?! Porque me deu um soco?!

- Primeiro você me confunde com àquele maldito, depois vem tentando me agarrar... – ele abriu e fechou os punhos, estalando os dedos, e erguendo a manga do casaco. – E meu sangue ainda está fervendo, não vou descansar até arrancar pelo menos um olho dessa sua cara, já que não enxerga direito mesmo!

- Psicopata! Maluco! – Yumihito andou de costas, limpando o filete de sangue que escorreu pelo canto da sua boca. Encostou-se na parede. - Eu só queria um beijo!

- Meu, Yumi-chan (10)? – indagou sarcástico.

O menino sentiu o coração disparar como um louco, enquanto admirava os olhos esbraseados de Ken. Àquele garoto lhe dava medo, mas de alguma forma, o excitava também. Engoliu em seco, sentindo-o aproximar-se. Levou as mãos na parede.

- O- onegai (11), Ken-kun?

- Responda! – ordenou em um grito. - Era o meu beijo que você queria?

Yumi piscou, e acabou relaxando os ombros, dando-se por vencido. Suspirou.

- Não...

Ken socou a parede, do lado do rosto de Yumihito. Sentindo os olhos queimarem de raiva, misturando-se com uma vontade louca de chorar.

- Yumi-teme! Você é igual àquele loiro desgraçado! – socou a parede mais uma vez. – Eu o odeio tanto.

- Vai machucar seu punho. – o advertiu, tentando carregar sua voz de um tom doce. O medo havia se esvaído. No fundo, sabia que Ken, era tão igual uma criança acuada pelo medo, ele se debatia e se revoltava, mas era para se proteger.

- Dane-se! – gritou ele, saindo de perto de Yumihito.

Mas Yumi o segurou pelos pulsos, fazendo-o se deter.

- Matte yo (12), Ken!

- Hanase (13)! Yumi-teme!

- Você odeia tanto ser comparado com o Shun, assim? Você ama tanto o Hyoga? – indagou Yumi, afrouxando os dedos dos punhos de Ken.

Ken se deteve, abaixando a cabeça, e puxando sua mão de volta pra si, ao senti-la solta. Segurou-a junto ao peito. Não queria olhar nos olhos de Yumihito. Mas essa era a verdade. Odiava se parecer com Shun, e não ser ele. E não poder ter todo o amor que Hyoga sentia por ele. Fora estranho os dois se encontrarem na mesma escola. E ali, tão distante do seu mundo, ser confundido novamente com o maldito "bonequinho de louça fina", fora o fim! Sentiu seu supercílio tremer de raiva, não conseguia conter àquele ódio, tinha vontade de socar a carinha perfeita daquele anjo dos infernos, até deformá-la!

- Ken-kun? Está chorando?

- Cale-se! – gritou ele. – Como você ousa? Como você acha que eu me sinto? Eu simplesmente queria esquecer tudo que aconteceu, então encontro você! E a história se repete! Lá vem você aqui do outro lado do mundo, me confundindo com àquele enfeite de jardim! Parece que o destino gosta de brincar com a minha cara!

- Com a nossa. – corrigiu-o Yumihito. – Seria tão mais fácil se pudéssemos escolher por quem se apaixonar não é? Poderíamos escolher um ao outro, já que estamos tão próximos e unidos por uma mesma desilusão.

- Ah! Ah! – riu Ken, debochado. – Eu me apaixonar por um banana feito você? Nem se fosse o último débil mental da terra.

- Hã?! – Yumihito serrou os punhos. – Desgraçado! E você acha que eu quero me apaixonar por um boca-suja feito você?

- Quem estava tentando me agarrar agora a pouco? Hein? Yumi-chan? – ironizou ele.

Os dois se encaravam, grunhindo um para o outro, quando ouviram barulhos de batida na porta.

- Entre! – berraram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

E um homem de aproximadamente trinta e oito anos, cabelos acinzentados, e de óculos, adentrou a sala, retirando a cartola e o Sobretudo que vestia, batendo a neve e pendurando as peças na cabideira ao lado da porta.

- Sazaiake-sama (14), Kurashy-sama, boa noite. Trouxe novidades. – informou o homem, curvando parte do corpo para frente, cumprimentando-os ao estilo oriental, apesar de sua aparência não ser nipônica.

No entanto, ele não ouviu resposta, mas sentiu um clima hostil ostentando o ambiente. Ergueu-se e encarou seus dois amos, encarando-se como se fossem dois cachorros ferozes, prontos a se atacarem.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Estavam discutindo novamente? – perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Os rostos dos dois ficaram vermelhos de vergonha, daquela contestação tão óbvia. Em seguida, os dois viraram a cara um para o outro.

- Cale a boca! – gritaram juntos.

O homem suspirou. Eram tão energéticos. Já estava se acostumando com àquele clima.

Duas horas depois.

O clima frio, do lado de fora daquela mansão, continuava intenso. Os três tomavam chá tranquilamente, enquanto conversavam menos acalorados.

- Foi um ótimo trabalho, Connor-san (15). - elogiou Yumihito.

- Obrigado, Sazaiake-sama, não sabe o quanto fico feliz, ouvir tal elogio do filho do imperador.

O menino ficou vermelho. E Ken torceu o nariz, resmungando um "Humf", arrancando sorrisos dos outros dois.

- Bom, Sazaiake-sama, Kurashy-sama, já é tarde. Vou esperar novas ordens, Oyasuminasai.

- Obrigado, Connor-san, boa noite. – agradeceu Yumihito.

- Ja ne (16)! – resmungou Ken, para o empregado, ainda mal-humorado por Yumihito ter sido elogiado, "só porque é o filho bastardo do Imperador do Japão", pensou. – Grande coisa! Humf!

- O que foi, Ken-kun?

- Não fique se achando, Yumi-chan!

- Pare de me chamar desse jeito! E eu já disse que não me importo em nada esse status de "filho do imperador" e nem gosto desse nome pomposo, prefiro muito mais "Kazuki".

- Revanche? – incitou o amigo sorrindo, para continuarem com a briga interrompida pelo empregado.

- Agora não. Eu quero pensar mais um pouco.

- O que está tramando, afinal, Yumi? Para quê um detetive particular investigando essa família americana? O que eles têm haver com a gente? Você disse para unirmos forças para alcançar nossos objetivos, mas até agora só estamos acumulando um monte de papéis que para mim não faz sentido algum.

- Ken-kun, acalme-se. Nesse caso não devemos agir por impulso ou só conseguiremos uni-los ainda mais. Para afastá-los precisamos usar a cabeça. Mas... acho que é o momento de voltarmos para o Japão. E de você entrar em ação.

O menino abriu um grande sorriso.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ansioso.

- Mesmo. – confirmou, Yumihito. - Hora da parte "B" do nosso plano.

-...

XXX

Enquanto isso, no Japão...

- Sim, Becca. Sim, eu entendi. Sim, tudo bem. Posso falar com o Shun agora? Saiu? Para onde? Trabalhar?! - assustou-se Ikki ao telefone. - Mas aonde? E em uma hora dessas? – ele bate a mão na testa. Havia esquecido que no ocidente já era de manhã. – Está bem Becca. Eu entendi. Posso falar com a sua mãe, então?

- Nossa mãe, onii-san. – quis corrigi-lo, a pequena.

- Que seja, Rebecca! Eu quero falar com alguém adulto! Ela está aí?

- Ela está descendo, mas se quiser, pode falar com a empregada, a Lauren. Ela é adulta. E eu mostrei uma foto sua, e ela te achou um gato.

- Menina! Não diga essas coisas no telefone pro seu irmão.

- Não tem problema Lauren, ele está do outro lado do mundo.

"Mas eu estou ouvindo..." – reclamou o mais velho em pensamento, enquanto ouvia a menina falando e caminhando e um lado a outro com o telefone, como se estivesse esquecido dele.

- Rebecca, terminou o café? – ele ouviu a voz da sua mãe.

- Mama, eu não quero panquecas... – resmungou a menina.

- Rebecca, deixa eu falar com sua mãe! – gritou Ikki.

- Querida por que está com esse telefone debaixo do braço?

- Ah é! Esqueci! É o meu onii-san... – disse ela estendendo o telefone pra mãe. – Ele quer falar com a senhora.

A mulher suspirou. Ikki ligava todo santo dia e pelo menos cinco vezes ao dia.

- Alô?

- Mã...! Digo, Morris-san, sou eu Ikki.

- Pode me chamar de "mãe" Ikki, afinal, é o que eu sou.

- Eu quero falar com o Shun. – ignorou ele, o comentário da mãe.

- Seu irmão está se arrumando.

- Mentira! – esbravejou. - Ele não está. A Rebecca me disse que ele saiu para trabalhar! O que significa isso? Onde o Shun está trabalhando?!

Do outro lado da linha a mulher olhou feio para pequena e tampou o telefone com uma das mãos. E apontando o dedo pra sua caçula, pronunciou:

- Está de castigo.

A menina que estava levando um misto-quente à boca se assustou, deixando o lanche cair na mesa.

- Porque, mama? – questionou ela, com os olhos brilhantes de choro.

- O que eu disse sobre não falar certas coisas para o seu irmão mais velho?

- Mas... eu não disse nada.

- Está de castigo. – ela olha para empregada. – Lauren, ela está sem televisão a cabo e computador por dois dias. Cuide para que o castigo seja cumprido.

- Sim, senhora.

- Mãeeeee nãoooooooo! – ela começou a chorar.

- E pare com esse escândalo, ou irei aumentar o castigo para uma semana!

A pequena engoliu o choro. E a mulher voltou a falar no telefone. Foi complicado explicar à Ikki sobre o que Shun iria fazer no Hospital com o marido. Mas depois de muita relutância ele conseguiu entender.

- Um teste vocacional?

- Exatamente. Não é um trabalho. Ikki, quando ele chegar, a noite, ele te liga, então você pode tirar todas as dúvidas com ele próprio.

- Está certo, se ele não me ligar eu ligo, ja ne!

- Aishite... (17) – mas antes de concluir a frase, ela ouviu o barulho do telefone batendo, e o "tu tu" de desligado ecoou em sua cabeça. Novamente ela suspirou. Apertando a tecla "off" pra desligar o aparelho sem fio**.** – Que impaciente.

- Quem será que ele puxou, hein senhora? – perguntou a empregada, estendendo a mão pra pegar o telefone da patroa e devolvê-lo a base.

- Não faço idéia. – confessou ela, revirando os olhos. - Bom, preciso ir fazer compras. Cuide do almoço, Lauren. E cuide para que essa pequenina cumpra o castigo.

- Sim, senhora.

- Eu posso ir, mama?

- Você está de castigo, Rebecca! Pare de me encher, que coisa! – disse a mulher, saindo da sala de jantar.

A pequenina juntou as mãos e deitou a cabeça na mesa, fungando alto. A empregada ficou com pena e acariciou a cabeça da menina.

- Se quiser, você pode me ajudar na cozinha.

- Posso mesmo, Lauren?

- Pode, vem! Mas promete pra mim, que não vai falar pra sua mãe. Ela odeia ver a princesinhas dela, fazendo coisas domésticas.

- Eu prometo! – sorriu a menina, mais animada. – Deixando a mesa do café e acompanhando a empregada.

-...

XXX

No Hospital da cidade, aonde o Senhor Morris trabalhava.

Shun entrou na sala dos residentes, e o pai o admirou vestido todo de branco, com jaleco de médico-residente.

- Você ficou muito bem vestido assim, meu filho. – elogiou o homem, chamando os jovens que estavam presentes. - Pessoal! Um minuto da atenção de vocês eu quero apresentá-los a uma pessoa. – pediu, percebendo que seus alunos ficavam em silêncio e voltavam suas atenções para ele. O que deixou Shun encabulado. - Esse é Shun Amamya, meu filho. - o homem o apresentou, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – cumprimentou Shun, olhando para o grupo a sua frente. Ouvindo os tão já comuns murmúrios, de quando comentavam sobre ele.

- Seja bem vindo, Amamya!

- Seu filho também está estudando medicina, professor? – perguntou uma das meninas.

- Se ele está aqui, é óbvio, não é Ema?

- Quem te perguntou alguma coisa, Richard?!

- Na verdade. – o professor chamou a atenção do grupo novamente. – Shun ainda não é estudante. Hoje ele veio fazer um teste vocacional. Mas provavelmente é o que ele irá seguir. Não é mesmo, filho?

- Hai. – respondeu ele, timidamente.

- Ele tem os olhos puxados, professor, ele é japonês?

- E o que significa esse "hai"?

- Esse "hai" significa "sim" e ele é...

"Doutor Morris, por favor comparecer a emergência, doutor Morris, emergência".

- Vamos deixar a conversa para depois. Hora de trabalhar, residentes! – disse o homem animado, apertando os ombros de Shun. – Está pronto, meu filho?

- Hai.

- Certo, vamos lá!

Mas o telefone do médico começara a vibrar bem no momento em que eles saíram da sala, e ele se deteve para atendê-lo. Enquanto Shun seguia com os demais residentes. Ele leva o aparelho no ouvido, após se certificar que seus alunos, e principalmente seu enteado, estavam distantes suficientes para não ouvi-lo.

- Senhor Connor, que bom, estava mesmo esperando sua ligação.

Continua...

XXX

Ufa! :D

Até que enfim, primeiro capítulo da segunda temporada, postado. Desculpem o meu atraso, sei que já estão cansados de ouvir isso. Mas algumas coisas nunca mudam. Temporada nova, aventuras novas, mas a trapalhada Dréinha continua a mesma. :D Hahauhauahauahuaha!

Hoje, sem muito falatório. Afinal, depois de resumir cinquenta capítulos em um único, estou doida pra dar um pé nesse monitor. :D

Agora com vocês, àquele que não quer calar. E que também está de volta na segunda temporada. Meu amado, comentarista-mor: Rafa-Choquito! o/ E será que aumentou o horário dele? ._.

Não deixem de comentar!

Meu beijo coletivo!

See you next!

XXX

**Os comentários do Capítulo**

**By Rafa-Choquito **

"Ouvir uma canção é melhor do que chorar. Receba o meu calor e nem pense em se entrega..." - a música tocava como pano de fundo no palco.

- Nada como começar o nosso programa com essa bela musica de Saint Seiya, "Pelo Mundo" ou se preferirem, o original "Chikyuugi".

O visual do Choquito estava diferente do costumeiro, tanto suas roupas, quanto o aspecto do programa estavam mudados. O jovem apresentador estava vestido com um, sobretudo preto com uma camisa branca com listras pretas, por baixo; calçava um tênis All Star de cano longo preto. Seus cabelos estavam cumpridos, e mais brilhantes, que o normal, com uma franja que escorria de lado, tampando parte dos seus olhos, que estavam mais destacados, por causa do lápis pretos que os contornavam; ele também estava com pircings nas duas sobrancelhas e um no canto da sua boca.

- OMG! Onde foi parar a minha educação? - Choquito se levanta do sofá, no qual estava sentado e vai rumo à câmera que o focava, e grita:

- HAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MEU POVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

O moreno dá um pulo de felicidade e balões de diversas cores caiem do teto, direto no cenário em sinal de comemoração ao retorno do programa.

- Saudades de todos vocês, meu lindos! E depois de uma eternidade e de muita enrolação por parte da Dréinha, estamos de volta com a SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE OS GAROTOS! - Choqui entorta as pernas e arruma a franja, fazendo uma pose de emo para as câmeras.

- Então, o que acharam do meu novo visual, hein? Gostaram?

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! – gritam, todos da equipe juntos e em forma de coro.

Choquito mostra a língua para todos, empinando o nariz e fazendo ar de superior.

- As opiniões de vocês, não contam! Vocês não sabem o que é bom! Nem o que é estiloso! Fiquem sabendo que o que esta na moda agora é ser EMO!

Choquito começa a andar no palco de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar a expressão certa para distinguir "emice".

- Deixe-me pensar. Ser emo é ser... é ser... é ser... ser SOFRIDO! – encontra a palavra finalmente. - Mas eles são tão KAWAI! E fiquem tranqüilos pessoas! E meus lindos fãs! O Choquito aqui, jamais viraria um emo.

Choqui tira um chocolate de seu bolso e dá uma mordida.

- Então minha gente! Eu nunca tinha usado um sobretudo na minha vida, e não é que é prático! Vejam quantos bolsos? – diz ele, dando uma volta, com o modelito. - E hoje eu sou estou vestido assim, a caráter, para homenagear o meu filho e da Dréinha, o Duh. – Choquito fala tão comovido, que lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos, borrando a maquiagem.

- Ele já era emo minha gente! Mas agora ele foi totalmente radical e está praticamente um punk! E como esse é o primeiro capítulo da fic, que ele resolveu ler, eu decidi homenageá-lo.

O apresentador dá um belo sorriso para câmera e se joga no trono de Atena, que por sinal, era uma dos novos móveis que compunham o cenário atual do palco. No fundo possuía as fotos dos cinco garotos e a nova decoração lembrava o santuário de Atena, porém com algum as pequenas modificações. Além dos novos móveis, estavam espalhadas pelo palco, réplicas perfeitas das cinco armaduras dos cavaleiros de Bronze, montadas na sua forma original.

- Então? O que vocês acharam do novo cenário? Está fantástico, não é? Estou me sentindo o verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena, agora. - Os olhos do Choquito brilharam de felicidade, e ele coloca o chocolate todo na boca, após engoli-lo, ele continua:

- Mas hoje é motivo de comemoração! Afinal, nova temporada, novo cenário, tudo novo até os funcionários são novos!

Choquito vai até a câmera-girl e pega a câmera dela, filmando a nova produção.

- Fizeram maldade para mim, agora no estúdio só tem mulheres trabalhando! NÃÃÃÃÕOOOOO! EU QUERO OS MEUS HOMEEEEEENS! MEUS DEUSES GREGOS!

A câmera acaba focando o rosto do diretor Soujiro.

- E é tudo culpa desse ser imprestável! Esse homem feio! Horroroso! Que ficou com ciúmes! Só porque não pega ninguém, estraga o divertimento dos outros, porque se brincar, nem resfriado esse ser anda pegando! Aí, vem e me coloca esse bando de calçinhas!

Choquito pega a câmera e focaliza em si próprio, fazendo a carinha do gato do Sherk.

- Eu quero os meus cuecas de volta!!!! (T.T) - diz ele chorando. - Essa Dréinha me paga! Tenho certeza que isso tem apoio dela! (T.T)

**Os Comentários do Capítulo**

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! - as orelhas do apresentador ficam totalmente vermelhas e suas sobrancelhas começam a tremer, demonstrando o quão nervoso ele havia ficado.

- Agora era o que me faltava! Nem no meu programa eu mando mais?! Como ousam! Como vocês têm a audácia de chamar o quadro sem o meu consentimento! Aff! Porque as coisas sempre são injustas comigo? Por que ninguém me respeita? Por quê? Por quê? – Choquito cai no choro.

- Eu já sei! Eu vou cortar os meus pulsos! - ele pega uma caneta e direciona sobre o próprio pulso. - Ninguém me respeita mais, eu não tenho mais razão para viver! E não tentem me impedir!

Rapidamente se forma uma aglomeração de seguranças femininas, câmeras-girl e funcionárias em geral do programa entorno dele, tentando impedi-lo de cometer tal loucura. Quando de repente os monitores se apagam e começam a correr na tela a seguinte mensagem:

**POR PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS, **

**O NOSSO PROGRAMA ESTÁ FORA DO AR! **

**VÃO ASSISTIR O CAMINHO DAS ÍNDIAS, QUE ESSA CRISE DE "EMICE" DO CHOQUITO, PELO QUE TUDO INDICA IRÁ DEMORAR! **

**ESTAREMOS DE VOLTA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. **

**NEM QUE SEJA COM UM NOVO APRESENTADOR... OU APRESENTADORA! HÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ**

**HÃM! HÃM! DESCULPEM-ME A EMPOLGAÇÃO.**

**AGRADECEMOS A COMPREENSÃO DE TODOS!**

**BOA NOITE!**

**SOUJIRO SETTA – DIRETOR**

**XXX**

**Vocabulário**

1 - **Otousan: **pai;

2 **- Gomenasai: **desculpe-me, sinto muito, etc.;

3 - **A** **Universidade Harvard** (em inglês _Harvard University_) é uma das instituições educacionais mais prestigiadas do mundo, bem como a instituição de ensino superior mais antiga dos Estados Unidos da América. Eleita a melhor universidade do mundo pelo _Institute of Higher Education Shanghai Jiao Tong University_. Fundada em 8 de Setembro de 1636 em Cambridge, Massachusetts, era chamada simplesmente de _new college_ (universidade nova). Foi batizada então em 13 de Março de 1639 como _Harvard College_, em homenagem a John Harvard, um dos seus principais mecenas. A primeira vez na qual se mencionou a instituição como universidade foi em 1780. (fonte: Wikipédia)

4 - **Onee-chan**: irmã mais velha (informal/mais íntimo). O som desses dois "es" juntos é de um "ê" somente. Se pronunciado com o som de "i" pode mudar o significado para "onii-chan", que nesse caso seria a forma carinhosa que um irmão menor, chama seu irmão mais velho; **arigato**: obrigado;

5 - **Gomenasai/gomen:** desculpe; sinto muito;

6 **- Oyasuminasai – **boa noite, para quem vai dormir.

7 - **Baka – **idiota, estúpido, bobo;

8 - **Teme – **cretino, maldito, desgraçado;

9 - **Kun - **sufixo acrescentado ao nome de rapaz, que serve para dar conotação de intimidade.

10 - **Chan** – sufixo acrescentado ao nome, que conota tratamento carinhoso usado entre pessoas íntimas. No entanto esse tratamento é usando mais entre garotas ou entre crianças. Se usado em rapazes, pode ter a conotação de zombaria ou de ofensa. No caso do Ken, ele está sendo sarcástico, quando ele chama o Yumihito de "Yumi-chan" é como se o estivesse chamando de "Yumizinho" ou de "menininho";

11 - **Onegai – **por favor;

12 - **Matte yo – **Espere!

13**- Hanase** – forma imperativa do verbo hanasu, soltar. Freqüentemente traduzido como "largue-me", "solte-me!"

14 - **Sama - **sufixo acrescentado a um nome, indicando profundo respeito; **Sazaiake**: Sobrenome verdadeiro do Yumihito. Nome completo dele: Yumihito Sazaiake; **Kurashy**: sobrenome por parte de pai do Ken, o nome completo: Ken Yameda Kurashy. No Japão, só se chama alguém pelo primeiro nome quando se é muito intimo dessa pessoa, é mais comum ser usado entre amigos e familiares. Dificilmente é usado por empregados e pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer;

15 - **San – **sufixo acrescentado ao nome ou sobrenome, que conota** t**ratamento de respeito, mais utilizado para pessoas mais velhas. Pode ser traduzido como senhor ou senhora. No exemplo da história, pode ser traduzido como Senhor Connor.

16 - **Ja ne – **até mais, tchau, até logo;

17 - **Aishiteru** – eu amo você.


	3. A Milagrosa Fonte do Dragão

**CAPÍTULO II**

**A MILAGROSA FONTE DO DRAGÃO**

- Me solta, Ryu! – pediu, na verdade, ordenou o chinês, tentando empurrar o rapaz que estava novamente grudado em sua cintura.

- Eu não consigo, Shiryu-sama! Tanta perfeição! Tanta beleza! Rodeado desse cenário divino, fazem meu coração palpitar feito um louco! Por favor, deixe-me ficar assim e tentar absorver um pouco dessa perfeição.

O pequeno Satoro e a doutora Shineder, tentavam em vão, abafar os risos, tampando a boca com as mãos. Mas já não era possível segurar. Desde que Shiryu chegara com àquele rapaz, que além de se parecer muito com ele, tinha um comportamento bem suspeito, os dois se divertiam muito com as cenas engraçadas entre eles.

- Não riam! – esbravejou o ex-cavaleiro de Dragão para os dois, sentindo suas bochechas corarem, o que não era comum - Não é engraçado! E eu já disse para me soltar, Ryu! Eu tenho que visitar um lugar antes de ir embora.

- Shiryu-samaaaaaa! Deixe-me ir com você, onegai shimasu (1)!

- Eu já disse, Ryu! – gritou ele, tentando destravar os dedos do menino da sua cintura, não conseguindo imaginar, de onde o garoto havia retirado tanta força. - O lugar que vou visitar é muito perigoso! Pessoas simples como você morreriam na travessia! – argumentou ele, emendando em seu pensamento: "Apesar de que estou começando a duvidar dessa sua simplicidade. Que força incrível! Mas acho que isso não é cosmo e sim, energia movida por sua força vontade".

- Está me subestimando! – lamentou o menino - Se quiser eu luto com você para provar que sou digno de lhe acompanhar.

Shiryu suspirou. Estava certo de algo, Ryu era bem mais teimoso do que Seiya, convencê-lo parecia impossível. Tinha que dar um jeito de fugir quando ele estivesse distraído.

- Senhorita Shineder, o almoço está servido. – chamou uma das empregadas do lugar, aproximando-se do grupo.

- Obrigada, Liu. E então, vamos almoçar, Suynama-kun, Kanagawa-kun? Continuem com esse agarramento mais tarde.

O rosto do Shiryu inflamou frente ao comentário da médica alemã.

- Não diga uma sandice dessas, Shineder-san! Quer que eu rasgue nosso contrato, agora?!

- Não está mais aqui quem fez esse comentário sórdido. – saiu ela, dando risinhos abafados. – Venham logo! Vamos Satoro!

- Estou indo senhorita! Suynama-san, vamos! – o menino estranha ao ver de repente, Ryu caído no chão, após escutar um barulho de uma pancada. – O que houve com ele?

- Não gosto de usar os métodos do Ikki, mas não vi outra forma. Ele vai ficar bem. Vamos almoçar, Satoro. – aceitou Shiryu o convite, transpassando o corpo do amigo que estrebuchava no chão.

- Matte kudasai (2) Shiryu-sama...

Na grande sala de almoço do templo, eles compartilhavam da mesma refeição que as pessoas em tratamento na clínica. Satoro havia sido contratado pela Dra. Shineder, e agora o menino a ajudava cuidar dos pacientes, como se fosse seu auxiliar mirin. E a médica de alguma forma, estava feliz em saber o quanto seu sócio era maduro. E agora percebera o quanto fora infantil em temer a visita dele. Por mais que Shiryu tenha relutado em lhe vender o templo para transformar em uma clínica de tratamento médico. Agora ele parecia estar totalmente habituado a idéia. Percebera isso, pois desde que ele chegara acompanhado do amigo, os dois fizeram amizade com boa parte dos pacientes. E até se divertiam, passando a tarde com eles.

Shiryu por sua vez, observara Ryu de soslaio, apesar do seu comportamento às vezes estranho, ele era muito prestativo. Os dois acordavam cedo, praticavam exercícios matinais, tomavam banho na cachoeira e depois de tomarem café, ajudavam Satoro a acompanhar os pacientes nas atividades ao sol. Shiryu se admirava com o quanto Ryu se dava bem com os idosos. Jogava cartas, ria e passava horas ouvindo as histórias que estes tinham a contar. E em vários momentos, recordou o tempo em que viveu com a Shunrey e com o seu mestre ali. Naquele dia havia decidido que visitaria o túmulo dos dois e partiria para Jamiel, para ver como estava Kiki e também para visitar o túmulo de Mú.

E após o almoço, deu um jeito de sair escondido para arrumar a mochila.

- Aonde vai, Shiryu-sama? – perguntou Satoro, aparecendo atrás do cavaleiro dentro do quarto, fazendo-o sobressaltar.

- Ah! Satoro! – assustou-se ele, levando a mão ao peito, tentando acalentar o coração que havia dado um salto. - Não faça isso!

O menino sorriu.

- O Kanagawa-kun está conversando com a senhora Shing Ling, quando ele começa a conversar com ela pode esquecer, ela conta umas lendas estranhas e o Ryu se prende tanto que perde a noção do tempo.

- Entendi. – suspirou Shiryu aliviado, terminando de arrumar a mochila. – Faz um favor, para mim, Satoro?

- Claro, Shiryu-sama. – consentiu o menino, de forma sorridente.

- Tente distraí-lo aqui. Eu não quero que ele me acompanhe até Jamiel. O Túmulo da Armadura Sagrada é um lugar perigoso. Ele pode se ferir de verdade.

O menino coçou o nariz, e sorriu graciosamente. Apesar dos dois brigarem muito, eles eram amigos de verdade, pensou ele.

- Os dois se dão muito bem, não é mesmo?

- Pare de insinuar essas coisas, Satoro! Você e a senhorita Shineder estão me saindo piores do que os meus irmãos!

- Não estava insinuando nada de mais, Shiryu-sama. – o menino lembrou-se de algo que Shiryu mencionara em uma das cartas que recebera dele do oriente. – Shiryu... você não disse que traria seus irmãos para visitar o templo?

- Não foi possível, desta vez, Satoro. Porque cada um já tinha um destino certo de viagem de férias. Mas da próxima eu tentarei trazê-los comigo. – prometeu ele, colocando a mochila nas costas, e esfarelando os cabelos do pequeno Satoro em seguida. – Estarei de volta amanhã, ja ne!

- Certo! – concordou o menino, reverenciando-o. - Boa viagem!

-...

XXX

Em Rodório, Grécia.

- Eu não acredito que você vai tentar de novo, Seiya? Será que você não ouviu que os guardas disseram: você não tem permissão de subir lá! E eles têm ordens expressas da grande mestra para feri-lo se tentar!

- Como se eles tivessem poder para isso! – resmungou, levantando-se da cama. - Eu vou tentar entrar do meu jeito, Seika! Nós iremos voltar para o Japão no fim de semana, e eu ainda não vi a Marin, nem a Shina, nem ninguém!

- Seiya, larga de ser cabeça dura! Se continuar tentando, vai causar problemas.

- Ah! Eu estou cansado de ficar nessa taberna, e andando por aí fingindo ser turista! – interrompeu ele, entediado. - Eu vim aqui para rever os campos de treinamento onde passei seis anos da minha vida! E é isso que vou fazer! Estou indo, onee-chan, ja ne!

- Seiya! Matte (3)!

Mas ela não teve tempo de impedi-lo, Seiya saíra feito um furação, deixando a porta do quarto aberta ao passar, e quase trombando de frente com o senhor Hipólito, dono da casa onde estavam hospedados.

- Gomenasai, Hipólito-san! Estou indo para mais uma tentativa de entrar no Santuário, me deseje sorte! Ja ne! – disse Seiya, já desaparecendo de vista.

- Até mais, Seiya-kun! Boa sorte e não se atrase para o almoço. – sorriu o velho gentilmente, olhando para dentro do quarto e vendo Seika. – Minha filha, pode me ajudar atender o balcão, por favor? – pediu o velho senhor, que tomara conta dela, antes de descobrir que esta era a irmã perdida de um dos cavaleiros de Atena.

- Pai? Atender o balcão? – foi a vez dela resmungar.

- Sim, e você aproveita para relembrar os velhos tempos, assim como seu irmão, que quer relembrar os dele! Háháháhá!

- Inferno! Só de pensar que a Sheena deve estar se deslumbrando nas ruas de Paris enquanto eu estou aqui... Grrrr! Tenho vontade de matar aquela Perua sem penas!

Seiya, assim como prometido, subira mais uma vez as ruínas gregas, com intuito de visitar Marin. O perímetro do Santuário tinha início onde os turistas comuns já não conseguiam passar.

"Ordens expressas do grande mestre?!" pensava ele, ainda irritado, enquanto saltava as rochas, correndo em uma velocidade sobre humana, a fim de chegar aos campos de treinamento. "O Grande mestre é a Marin! Marin! A minha mestra Marin! Eu não acredito que ela não me permitiria minha entrada no Santuário, para vê-la." E motivado por esses pensamentos, continuou subindo, até que em um dos seus saltos, ele avistou as crianças das vezes passada e resolveu deter sua subida, se escondendo atrás de uma grande rocha e amenizando o seu cosmo ao máximo que pôde.

"Droga, àqueles fedelhos de novo!"

- Engraçado, àquele garoto estrangeiro não tentou invadir o Santuário hoje. – resmungou um garoto que deveria ser o mais velho, em torno de oito anos de idade, e que tinha a pele muito morena, os cabelos curtos, castanhos escuros e com alguns reflexos loiros, provavelmente queimados do sol, e olhos castanhos claros. Ele lembrava vagamente o Seiya quando criança.

- Talvez ele tenha desistido. – respondeu disperso, o outro menino que vinha um pouco atrás dos dois que caminhavam na frente. Este por sua vez, chamava atenção por sua brancura excessiva, era quase albino de tão pálido. As sobrancelhas e os cabelos eram tão loiros que chegavam a se confundir com o branco da sua pele; os cabelos eram e lisos escorriam até a cintura, jogados para trás, preso por um arco na cabeça; seus olhos eram azuis claríssimos e a única coisa que contrastava com sua alvura era o uniforme encardido do treino.

O terceiro menino, que tinha uma cara mais levada, e caminhava com as mãos na cabeça, apenas murmurou algo de boca fechada, como se não desse a mínima importância à tentativa de invasão do estrangeiro. Este parecia ter a mesma idade dos outros dois, mas ele tinha os cabelos em um tom vermelho escuro, presos em um rabo de cavalo; sua a pele era morena clara e seus olhos eram de uma cor mel, bastante clara.

Algo era claramente notável em todos os três, mesmo eles sendo diferentes um dos outros, eram crianças realmente belas.

Seiya tinha certeza que o trio estavam treinando para serem cavaleiros da nova geração. E o pior, tinha certeza que almejavam as armaduras douradas, pois já tivera o desprazer de ser atacado por eles. "Eu ainda não acredito que quase perdi para esses pestinhas!" se recriminou em pensamentos, "Como podem ter tanto poder, se mal saíram das fraudas?!" irritou-se ele, lembrando-se de quando os conhecera na sua primeira tentativa de entrar no Santuário.

O mais velho, que andava na frente dos outros dois, se chamava Perseu e era grego. O menino tinha um poderoso golpe de impacto que unia força destrutiva e eletricidade em seus punhos; o pequeno de cabelos brancos se chamava Jean, e àquele sotaque era incontestável, sua nacionalidade sem via de dúvidas era francesa. E este dominava o frio da mesma forma que Hyoga e seu mestre Camus. E mesmo com àquela cara de anjinho, quase o encerrara vivo em um esquife de gelo. O de cabelos vermelhos e rabo de cavalo, era o mais notável de todos, o menino era italiano e se chamava Tito, e daquela idade ele já conseguia dominar as ondas demoníacas do Máscara da Morte. Não conseguia entender, por mais que tentasse, como eles conseguiam dominar técnicas de guerreiros tão poderosos em tão pouco tempo.

Mas sentiu-se aliviado, ao pensar que pelo menos, as pequenas amazonas trigêmeas e loiras: Anna, Anne e Amy, não estavam ali. As meninas eram de nacionalidade grega, e atacavam juntas, unindo suas habilidades como se fosse uma só. Uma delas era muito rápida, a outra era perspicaz em perceber rapidamente pontos fracos do adversário, e a terceira tinha uma força bruta, que poucos homens possuíam. Pensou Seiya, abrindo a boca, e levando o dedo, aonde deveria ter um dente. Serrou os punhos, voltando a tremer de raiva. Era melhor continuar em silêncio e esperar que eles desaparecessem.

- Eu queria saber como ele conseguiu chegar até aqui? – perguntou Perseu, detendo a caminhada e se virando para os outros dois.

- Ele disse que já foi um cavaleiro da Antiga Ordem. – lembrou Jean.

- Impossível! – exclamou convicto, o de cabelos vermelhos. - Todos nós sabemos que os cavaleiros da Antiga Ordem estão todos mortos, excetos pelos que residem aqui.

- Ahhhhhh! Fedelhos! Mas eu sou um dos cavaleiros disso que vocês chamam de Antiga Ordem! – gritou Seiya, saindo de trás da pedra, fazendo os pequenos se sobressaltarem.

- Então você está aí? – observou Tito - Como não sentimos sua presença antes?

- Porque eu ocultei o meu cosmo! Agora me deixem ver a Marin!

- Marin?! – estranharam os pequenos.

- Já lhe dissemos uma vez, não tem ninguém chamado "Marin" aqui dentro! Prepare-se para morrer! – incitou o pequeno Perseu, se colocando em guarda.

- Hei, Jean! Posicione-se! – avisou Tito, que mantinha os punhos em riste e os olhos fixos em Seiya.

- Hã? Ah, certo... – concordou o menino sem muito entusiasmo.

- Jean que foi? Você nunca está animado para lutar.

- É que esse calor me deixa tonto...

- Eu não vou perder para vocês, seus pentelhos! Eu vou parar de conter meu poder, preparem-se para lutar! ME DÊ A SUA FORÇA PÉ...

- Hei tio, o que é aquilo? – apontou o menino de rabo de cavalo para o céu. – Não é um Minotauro voador com cabelos de Medusa?

- O quê? Onde?

- Aberturaaaaaa! – gritou o pequeno, dando um pisão no pé de Seiya, enquanto o outro moreno desferia inúmeros dos seus socos e ponta-pé elétricos, derrubando Seiya pela milionésima vez.

- Conseguimos! – os dois espalmaram as mãos, vitoriosos.

- Agora é com você, Jean! – avisou Perseu.

- E vê se faz um caixão de gelo decente! – recriminou Tito, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando o amigo de canto de olho. – Ele conseguiu escapar dos outros!

- Está bem, está bem. – assentiu o menino, secando o suor que não parava de escorrer por seu rosto. - Eu vou tentar...

- Meninoooos!

- Aiiii... – Seiya gemia e se contorcia no chão, sentindo a força do golpe do pequeno Perseu. Mesmo assim, foi capaz de reconhecer àquelas vozes femininas. – Ah, não! Elas não!

- Anne, Amy? Cadê a Anna? – perguntou Perseu, ao ver as duas amigas se aproximarem.

- Cara, é incrível, como você consegue saber quem é quem? – surpreendeu-se Tito, mais uma vez. Já que Perseu era o único que conseguia distingui-las.

- Eu é que não entendo, Tito. Como é que você consegue se surpreender todas às vezes, o Perseu sempre faz isso.

- Ah, para de me encher, ô Branca de Neve! Faz logo esse caixão de gelo! Ele ta recobrando a consciência!

- Eu estou tentando. – falou ele de novo, com uma voz doce e pacífica.

- A Anna está com a Shina, Perseu. – informou uma das meninas, ao chegar até eles, ofegante. – Eu não acredito, esse tio de novo?

As duas irmãs olham para Seiya, que havia se sentado no chão.

- Será que ele não aprende a lição?

- Parece que ele tem vento na cabeça no lugar do cérebro! – brincou Tito.

- Shina? – Seiya perguntou com uma voz de bêbado. - Onde está a Shina?

- Você conhece a nossa mestra?

- Shina é mestra de vocês? – espantou-se ele, recobrando de vez a consciência.

- Na verdade, ela é mestra da Anna. Mas ela sempre nos dá atividades também.

- Hei, garoto, para com isso, meu pé está começando a ficar dormente! – pediu Seiya para Jean, que estava criando uma fina camada de gelo em cima dos seus pés. Mas que estava tão vermelho do calor que gotejava suor.

- Desculpe-me, senhor?

- JEAN! – gritaram os amigos, recriminando-o; nervosos pela ingenuidade do colega. Afinal, além do amigo não conseguir fazer um gelo suficientemente frio que prendesse Seiya, pedia desculpas.

- Mas eu estou usando todo meu poder...

Seiya se levanta segurando o pequeno Jean pela camisa; erguendo-o.

- Oh, não! Ele capturou o Jean!

- Pessoal, socorro. – pediu ajuda ele, de uma forma tão delicada que não conseguiu convencer os colegas que realmente estava em apuros.

- Até preso por um inimigo o Jean consegue manter essa passividade na voz, é irritante. – reclamou uma das trigêmeas.

- Pelo menos grite com mais vontade, Jean! – bronqueou Tito, irritado com a paciência do colega de treino. - Você acabou de ser capturado pelo inimigo!

- Eu não consigo, ele não parece mau de verdade.

- E esse garotinho de neve aqui, tem razão. Será que vocês, vão me ouvir por bem? Ou eu terei mesmo que derrotá-los?

Depois de algum tempo, os cinco aprendizes estavam sentados entorno de Seiya, olhando-o com olhos atentos, enquanto ouvia sua narrativa sobre as grandes batalhas. Só haviam concordado em escutá-lo porque ele fizera Jean de refém. Mas a conversa estava tão interessante, que estes já acreditavam na possíbilidade de Seiya ser mesmo um cavaleiro pertencente a tão famosa Antiga Ordem.

- Então você é mesmo o Pégasus?

- Eu achei que o guerreiro Pégasus fosse mais imponente e não tivesse uma cara tão boba.

PLAFT

O barulho fora de Seiya esmurrando a cabeça de Tito.

- Aiiii! Isso doeu, seu verme! – bufou o menino.

E Seiya sorriu.

- Você parece mesmo o filho do Máscara da Morte!

- Você também conheceu o nosso pai? – perguntou uma das trigêmeas, com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu já disse que sim. Eu conheci todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Milo de Escorpião era um cavaleiro muito imponente e poderoso. Assim como Aiólia, que foi para mim um homem surpreendente por sua índole incontestável e sua irremediável força. – disse ele olhando para Perseu, fazendo o menino sorrir.

O pequeno Perseu era filho de Aiólia com uma das agentes que trabalhavam para o Santuário.

- Assim como o Camus. – olhou ele para o pequeno Jean, que era filho de Camus com uma jovem francesa de família nobre, que fora prometida ao mestre do Hyoga quando ambos ainda eram crianças, conforme o menino lhe contara. - E tenho certeza que se eles tivessem vivos, teriam orgulho de conhecer esses filhos tão dedicados e parecidos com eles. Eu só confesso que... – ele fechou os olhos, cruzando os braços no peito, arrancando olhares curiosos dos meninos. - Eu não esperava que àqueles dourados com cara de santos tivessem deixado filhos espalhados pelo mundo.

- Mas eles não sabiam de nossa existência. – informou Jean, deixando a cabeça pender em seu peito. Era claro que ele não se conformava em não ter conhecido o pai pessoalmente.

- Suas mães não contaram aos seus pais sobre a existência de vocês?

- Elas bem que tentaram. - explicou uma das trigêmeas. - Mas a nossa vinda nesse mundo não fora algo planejado por nossos pais, aconteceu por acidente. E quando nossas mães vieram ao Santuário para informá-los sobre nós, foram impedidas. Pois, de acordo com as informações que tiveram, o Santuário estava prestes a entrar em guerra e se os inimigos de Atena descobrissem sobre a nossa existência, poderiam nos usar como arma para atingir os nossos pais. Então elas foram obrigadas a manter nossa existência em segredo.

- Depois disso, fizeram com que nossas mães nos alistassem para sermos futuros aprendizes a cavaleiros. – completou Perseu.

- E fomos chamados depois da morte deles. - acrescentou Tito.

- Fico triste por vocês não terem conhecido seus pais. Mas pelo menos vocês ainda tem suas mães. Eu não cheguei a conhecer nenhum dos dois. – se lamentou Seiya.

Mas de repente, todos eles sentiram um estalo no cosmo e ouviram o barulho de algo muito rápido se aproximando. As crianças se colocaram em posição de guarda imediatamente.

- Vem vindo alguém!

- Eu conheço esse cosmo... – informou Seiya, se colocando de pé calmamente.

E ele estava certo. Os dois vultos que se aproximaram em uma velocidade absurda, logo chegaram até eles e ele então pôde reconhecer a mulher alta, de máscara no rosto, acompanhada da trigêmea chamada Anna.

- Seiya?!

Ele sorriu. Enquanto todas as crianças se voltavam assustadas, para o lendário cavaleiro de Pégasus

- Shina?

-...

XXX

Em Jamiel, Fronteira da China com a Índia.

- Então o legado de Atena está sendo reconstruído? – perguntou Shiryu, enquanto observava Kiki trabalhando no conserto das armaduras.

O ex-cavaleiro de Dragão estava admirado o quanto seu pequeno amigo havia crescido naqueles últimos três anos. Quando o conhecera, Kiki era muito pequeno na estatura. Entretanto, sabia que ele já não era tão criança. E quando se separaram, ao término da grande guerra, ele deveria ter por volta dos dez anos, desta forma, agora ele deveria ter 13 anos. No entanto, ele já estava da sua altura e parecia ter uns 16. Ele realmente se desenvolvera rapidamente, admirou o Dragão.

- Sim, Shiryu. O grande mestre do Santuário agora é a senhora Marin. – respondeu o menino Kiki, ainda sorrindo com seu jeito infantil. - Ela recrutou jovens de todas as partes do mundo com habilidades especiais ou com vontade de se devotarem a vida de cavaleiros, para participarem do treinamento. Então ela me incumbiu de restaurar todas as armaduras danificadas na Grande Batalha. Por isso não tive tempo de ir visitá-lo no Japão, ando tendo muito trabalho a fazer. – suspirou ele, secando o suor da testa e limpando na roupa as mãos que estavam sujas de pó de estrelas, para em seguida, sentar-se no chão e dar atenção ao amigo. – Mas as principais armaduras eu já consegui restaurar. Todas elas e mais as seis Kamuis (4), ganharam um lugar especial no Santuário, chamado de o Salão das Armaduras Sagradas. É um templo entre a sala do mestre e o Salão de Atena. E lá estão todas as armaduras de ouro expostas em suas formas originais. Deveria visitar o salão um dia, ficou algo deslumbrante. Bem digno da Fundação Graad.

- A Fundação Graad? – estranhou o chinês. – O que a fundação tem haver com o Santuário?

- Ué, você não sabe?! A Senhorita Saore ainda mantém uma grande quantidade de verbas destinadas ao Santuário. E ela e o tal do noivo Julian, são os responsáveis por toda a reforma do Templo e das Doze Casas. De forma indireta, ela ainda é a pessoa que mantém o Santuário em pé, afinal, ela ainda é a deusa Atena. Mas claro que o lugar tem outros apoios governamentais. Afinal, o Santuário presta serviços em campos de guerras, missões de salvamento, entre outras coisas, no mundo inteiro.

Shiryu fechou os olhos, encostou as costas na cadeira, adquirindo uma posição mais ereta, pensativa.

- Eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe. Na verdade o Santuário, ainda é uma grande potência.

- Sim, e apesar da partida de vocês, ele continua funcionando com toda força.

- Mas não foi uma escolha nossa abandonar o Santuário, Kiki.

- Eu sei muito bem disso, Shiryu. Estas foram ordens expressas de Atena. E todos nós sabemos que ela pagou um preço alto para vê-los livres.

- Mas eu preferia que ela não tivesse pago esse preço e que nós continuássemos servindo ao Santuário.

- Tenha certeza Shiryu. Ela teve um bom motivo, e creio que seja, porque vocês fizeram de mais por ela e pelo mundo. Agora deixem isso a cargo da nova geração que está sendo formada. Os campos de treinamento estão recheados de novos aprendizes. E boa parte das crianças que almejam as armaduras sagradas são filhos dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Kiki se levantou, indo até umas das prateleiras da sua oficina, em busca de mais materiais para continuar seu trabalho.

- Isso sim me impressionou. Eu não imaginava que àqueles guerreiros tivessem deixado filhos espalhados pelo mundo.

- Mas deixaram. - confirmou. - Ah, não! Acabou!

- O que foi, Kiki? – Shiryu saiu da sua pose de meditação e olhou o menino, que espalmava o fundo de um vidro, tentando derramar algo que não tinha mais lá dentro, em uma bacia.

- Acabaram as minhas Lágrimas de Dragão! Eu tenho que ir buscar mais!

- Lágrimas de Dragão?

- Vamos comigo, Shiryu?! E eu te explico o porquê desse nome. O lugar fica no alto de uma montanha, não é muito longe daqui.

- Porque você não usa o seu tele-transporte?

- Porque o lugar é sagrado, e é protegido por uma poderosa Kekai (5). Eu não consigo tele-transportar lá dentro.

- Entendo. Igual as doze casas.

- Isso mesmo.

- Então, vamos?

- Tudo bem, estava precisando de uma pequena aventura para me exercitar. – sorriu ele.

XXX

De volta a Rozan, China.

- Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (6)

Tanto a Senhorita Shineder quanto o pequeno Satoro, tamparam os ouvidos com as mãos ao ouvirem o grito inconformado de Ryu, ao saber que Shiryu havia viajado sem ele.

- Não grite desse jeito Kanagawa-kun! – pediu a doutora. - Aqui é uma clínica e os doentes precisam repousar!

- Mas como o Shiryu-sama viajou sozinho e me deixou aqui?

- Explique à ele, Satoro. Pois, eu também não entendi muito bem. Ele só falou com você.

- Eu já expliquei doutora, o túmulo que ele foi visitar é um lugar perigoso.

- E onde fica esse lugar? Porque é tão perigoso?! Se me disser onde fica, eu ainda posso alcançá-lo!

- Mesmo que eu soubesse, eu não diria, ele confiou em mim! – recriminou Satoro. – E pense bem, o Shiryu se preocupa com você, por isso não o chamou.

- Ele só queria se vê livre de mim... – conclui o menino, sentindo a cabeça pesar e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

A médica e administradora do lugar, soltou um longo suspiro.

- É de mais para mim, ver um rapaz bonitinho e forte como você, chorando por outro. Vem Satoro, me ajude a entregar os medicamentos da tarde. Kanagawa-kun, se quiser nos ajudar, estaremos esperando.

O menino não se moveu de onde estava, enquanto a dupla deixava o cômodo. Havia perdido o ânimo em ajudá-los. Olhou para àquele antigo quarto, onde ele e o Shiryu estavam alojados desde que chegaram. Um lugar nostálgico, que transpirava lembranças. Pegou o porta-retrato de cima da cômoda e admirou a foto da bela e sorridente Shunrey. Suspirou mais uma vez, e devolveu o porta-retrato no lugar.

- Eu nunca terei um lugar tão importante no coração do Shiryu, como essa bela moça tem.

De repente, o menino sentiu um estalo em sua cabeça. Havia tido uma grande idéia.

- Claro! – disse ele batendo uma mão na outra. - Eu posso conseguir que o Shiryu goste de mim de verdade, se eu conseguir as Lágrimas do Dragão! De acordo com que a senhora Shing Ling me contou, as lágrimas são capazes de realizar desejos! - Lembrou-se ele, dando um sorriso pervertido no rosto e esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – É isso!

Ele tirou o pergaminho que estava na mochila, o qual a mulher havia lhe dado para que levasse como lembrança.

- É isso mesmo! Isso é um mapa, eu tenho certeza. – observou ele, após abrir o pergaminho na cama – Apesar de não saber muito bem chinês, eu consigo chegar lá tranquilo se eu seguir o caminha traçado nesses desenhos! Ah! Isso é maravilhoso! Espere Shiryu-sama, você vai parar de me desprezar! Eu juro!

E após arrumar sua mochila, ele saiu à procura da tal fonte milagrosa.

XXX

De volta ao Santuário.

Seiya sentiu-se imergir em uma estranha nostalgia, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos deslumbravam as belíssimas armaduras divinas e douradas, montadas em sua forma original, no Salão das Armaduras Sagradas.

Marin estava ao seu lado, trajada como uma belíssima sacerdotisa; ainda usava sua máscara. E agora Seiya entendera porque as crianças não sabiam o nome dela. Eles só a conheciam como "A Grande Mestra". Os jovens aprendizes também receberam autorização de subirem para visitar o Salão das Armaduras, apesar de que, todos eles haviam sido apresentados ao Templo assim que chegaram ao Santuário.

Mas Seiya, que não sabia da reforma, estava deslumbrado com o salão. As armaduras estavam dispostas em forma de uma grande espiral, que começava com as armaduras de pratas, vinham seguidas das armaduras de ouro, que seguiam em torno das cinco brilhantes Kamuis que protegiam a Sagrada Armadura de Atena ao centro. E Seiya entendeu que àquela era a mesma disposição hierárquica dos cavaleiros.

- Isso é... impressionante, Marin.

- Hã?! Ele a chamou de "Marin"? – cochichou uma das meninas trigêmeas.

- Como ele pode tratar "A Grande Mestra" de forma tão intima? – resmungou a outra.

- Que falta de respeito. – concluiu a terceira.

- Sim, Seiya, impressionante. – concordou Marin - Reconhece àquela armadura, a mais próxima da de Atena, ao centro?

Seiya fechou os olhos, como não a reconheceria? Sentiu seu cosmo brilhar e envolver a armadura.

- Vem... – sussurrou ele. E após se desmanchar emvários fachos de luz, a armadura o suspendeu no ar, envolvendo-o rapidamente. Arrancando assombro dos pequeninos que agora estavam em frente a um verdadeiro cavaleiro divino de Atena.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhh! – exclamaram eles, impressionados com o que viam.

- Crianças... – chamou Marin, com a voz um tanto embargada pela comoção, não só pela emoção em rever Seiya, mas por perceber que a armadura ainda o tinha com seu único detentor. E ela sabia muito bem, que enquanto os cinco guerreiros sagrados de Atena tivessem vida, àquelas armaduras seriam unicamente deles. - Esse é Seiya, meu pupilo, o mais fiel guerreiro de Atena: o cavaleiro divino de Pégasus.

As crianças sentiram um arrepio ao verem Marin retirar a máscara e segurar as mãos de Seiya, contemplando-o com os olhos imersos por lágrimas. Naquele instante todas as armaduras soaram como se fossem sinos saudando-o, pois nelas, estavam adormecidos os espíritos de guerreiros que reconheciam o quão grandioso, àquele cavaleiro fora para o legado da deusa. Era realmente uma visão divinal.

- Marin...

- Foram tantas as vezes que essa armadura foi mergulhada em seu sangue, Seiya. Que ela se reconhece como sendo uma parte sua.

Seiya não conseguiu falar e nem conter a emoção, sentiu as lágrimas desaguarem em seu rosto mesmo sem querer. Marin o abraçou. E àquelas crianças ali presentes, conseguiram ver, por um breve momento, os espíritos dos guerreiros mortos, emergirem das armaduras.

- Pai?! – chamou o pequeno Jean, correndo até armadura de aquário e abraçando-a.

- Seja forte, meu filho. – ouviu ele, uma voz suave, e um afago quente nos cabelos.

Tito que já era acostumado com o espírito do pai perturbando-o, apenas sorriu e acenou para ele. Os dois se mantiveram distante, não gostavam muito daquela coisa melosa de pai e filho. E além do mais, por ele ter o mesmo poder do seu velho, conseguia vê-lo mesmo quando não queria.

As trigêmeas rodearam a armadura de escorpião, retirando suas máscaras e sorrindo para o belo cavaleiro que também tinha um lindo e orgulhoso sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Vocês são lindas. Sejam sempre fiéis ao Santuário. E digam a mãe de vocês, que estou olhando por vocês.

- Sim, papai! – responderam todas em coro.

Perseu estava trêmulo e tampava os olhos com as mãos. Era vergonhoso para um cavaleiro. Mas sempre tivera medo de fantasmas. E teve um espasmo ao sentir a luva pesada da armadura de Leão tocar seu ombro.

- Não! – ele se agachou, tremendo e fujindo daquele toque.

- Sua mãe, acabou criando um trauma em você por causa de estórias idiotas de fantasmas!Não é, meu filho?

- Pai, pai! Eu sinto sua falta, eu juro! Mas, por favor, volta pro além!

Aiólia apenas sorriu, achando graça do filho. E voltou seus olhos para admirar o reencontro de Seiya e de sua mestra Marin. Sentiu um orgulho incomensurável invadir-lhe. Ele e todos os outros estariam sempre ali, guardando àquele salão, até que as novas gerações tomassem posse das armaduras. E também, estaria sempre ali, ao lado de sua amada Marin e do seu pequeno filho. Assim como seu irmão Aioros, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, mesmo após a morte.

-...

XXX

Em Jamiel, na fronteira entre a China e a Índia.

- Essa é a tal fonte do Dragão? – admirou Shiryu, uma grande estrutura de rochas esculpidas pela natureza, cujo formato lembrava mesmo a cabeça de um Dragão. E contemplou as fissuras que formavam os olhos do Dragão, por onde escorriam as "lágrimas", que desaguavam como uma pequena cachoeira em uma fonte em formato oval.

- Essa mesmo. – confirmou Kiki. - Conta a lenda, que uma jovem princesa era capaz de enxergar o Dragão Shenlong (7) atravessando os céus. E a beleza desse ser a encantou tanto que ela passou a recusar todos os pedidos de casamento, dizendo-se apaixonada pelo Dragão. E assim, a bela princesa passou a rezar todas as noites pedindo aos deuses que realizassem o seu desejo de encontrá-lo, nem que se fosse por uma única vez. Então, em uma noite, quando ela viu o Dragão se esconder nessa montanha, tão próxima do seu reino, ela não pensou duas vezes, e decidiu encontrá-lo.

No entanto, a jovem não esperava pelos riscos que enfrentaria ao tentar subir uma montanha como essa, sozinha. E ela acabou se ferindo muito, antes de alcançar o topo, e caiu em prantos ao perceber que morreria antes de ver seu amado Dragão de perto. Mas o seu pranto acabou despertando Shenlong que dormia nas proximidades. O Dragão furioso, foi de encontro à pessoa que o despertara do seu sono. Mas ao contrário do que ele imaginava, - encontrar um humano tremendo de medo - ele se deparou com uma linda humana, que ao vê-lo, levantou-se com dificuldades, e o abraçou sorrindo, declarando que o amava e que já poderia morrer em paz. O Dragão ficou comovido com atitude da mulher humana e chorou ao presenciar sua morte. Suas lágrimas criaram a nascente dessa fonte. Que banhou o corpo da jovem princesa morta. Então um milagre aconteceu, ele se personificou em humano e ela ganhou vida novamente. E os dois viveram uma romântica noite de amor. O problema é que só foi uma noite, no outro dia, a mulher amanheceu morta, e Shenlong, voltou a ser um Dragão.

- Que história triste. - lamentou, Shiryu.

- Pode até ser triste, Shiryu. – concordou o menino, enchendo seus potes com as lágrimas. - Mas os dois pelo menos viveram um momento feliz.

- Na verdade, Kiki. Essa estória retrata o desejo do coração humano. Que foi tão forte que gerou um milagre.

- Isso é verdade. Mas muitas pessoas ambiciosas, ao ouvirem sobre a lenda, arriscam suas vidas procurando esta fonte, acreditando que se beberem dessa água, terão suas ambições realizadas. Mas na verdade, a fonte não realiza desejo algum. É só uma lenda. As rochas que formam essa montanha são na sua maioria minério de ferro, desta forma, a água que sai daqui é rica de suas propriedades. Por isso eu preciso dela, para produzir uma liga na qual eu banho as armaduras recém consertadas, tornando-as ainda mais resistentes.

- Entendi, Kiki. Na verdade, ser ferreiro de armaduras, é quase como ser um alquimista.

O menino sente as bochechas rosarem.

- Hei, Shiryu! Não diga isso, eu me senti um bruxo agora!

O chinês sorriu com vontade do embarço do amigo e se levantou.

- Chega de estórias! Vamos pegar logo essa água e descer. Está começando a escure...

- Shiryu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Os dois assustaram-se com àquele grito que ecoou entre as montanhas.

- Que foi isso? – assustou-se Kiki. - Será um fantasma?

- Não pode ser...

- Shiryu-sama! Eu não acredito que você veio atrás da fonte também!

E para desespero do chinês, era realmente quem ele imaginava, seu amigo Ryu. O garoto saiu correndo em meio as árvores e se jogou na direção do ex-cavaleiro de Dragão, que deu um simples pulo para trás, desviando-se dele e pousando em uma rocha. Enquanto ele, que não conseguira refrear a corrida, caíra de cara, dentro da fonte.

- Quem é esse cara esquisito, Shiryu? – perguntou Kiki, ao ver o rapaz tossindo tentando ficar de pé dentro da fonte.

- É uma longa estória, Kiki. Eu só não entendo, como ele conseguiu me encontrar aqui.

- Shiryu-sama! Você é mau!

- Ryu, como você...? – Mas Shiryu, que havia agachado na rocha para olhar o amigo dentro da fonte, deteve seu questionamente quando viu sair da mochila dele, algo que lhe pertencia. – Mas isso é... – ele retira a camisa e mergulha na fonte, indo atrás do pedaço de papel que boiava na água. E ao alcançá-lo e perceber do que se tratava, sentiu-se verdadeiramente irritado com Ryu. Era a foto da Shunrey que estava no porta-retrato do seu quarto. Ele mostrou a foto para o garoto. – Posso saber por que você pegou essa foto?!

- É... – o rosto do menino avermelhou-se de vergonha. – Eu acho que coloquei junto com as minhas coisas sem perceber, na hora que estava arrumando a minha mochila.

- Você não tem o direito de desonrar as minhas memórias da Shunrey dessa forma, Ryu! Eu achei que você pudesse ser um pouco mais compreensível! Mas vejo que foi um engano trazê-lo comigo!

- Shi- Shi- Shi... – O menino não conseguiu falar e começou a chorar. – Buáááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá! Me perdoe, Shiryu-sama! Não foi intencional!

O chinês saiu da água, sentindo o coração doer. Afagou a foto em seu peito e com os olhos lacrimejados, lamentou:

- Me perdoe, Shunrey. Se eu tivesse pelo menos uma noite com você. Eu lhe confessaria o quanto a amei.

- Shiryu? – ouviu ele, Kiki o chamando, retirando-o do transe. O menino prosseguiu. - Vamos montar acampamento. Já está de noite e não é bom descermos essa montanha no escuro. Amanhã cedo prosseguimos.

- Certo.

- Eu vou fazer uma fogueira e preparar algo para comermos. Mas... – Kiki olhou por trás do amigo, visualizando o rapaz que ainda chorava dentro da água; fungando alto e soluçando, como se fosse uma criança. - Você não foi muito duro com ele, Shiryu?

- Deixe-o! – pediu ele, certo do que estava fazendo. - Estou sendo bonzinho com ele até de mais, Kiki! Deixe-o ficar ali e pensar sobre seus atos. Subir essa montanha sozinho, correndo o risco que correu, não foi nada maduro da parte dele! Eu não me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com ele.

- Então porque não diz isso pra ele? Pelo que parece, ele acha que você o odeia.

Shiryu sorri.

- Não tem problema. Eu não posso demonstrar o que sinto, porque ele entenderia de outra forma.

- De outra forma? Como assim?

- Esqueça! Vamos preparar o jantar.

- Está bem.

Dentro da fonte.

- Shiryu-sama... – fungou Ryu, serrando os punhos. - Essa fonte é só uma lenda no final das contas! Ele ficou todo furioso só por causa daquela bendita foto! Eu queria ser essa garota pelo menos por uma noite e assim, poder ser amado de verdade pelo Shiryu-sama.

E sem que os dois percebessem, os olhos do Dragão de pedra brilharam, assim como a água que cobria os dois corpos.

Algum tempo depois, Kiki havia preparado a comida; após comerem, ele e Shiryu retomaram a conversa sobre o passado. Ryu sentiu-se ainda mais deslocado e enciumado. Kiki não havia trazido acampamento, e o Shiryu sugerira que os dois dividissem a mesma barraca. O que deixou Ryu enraivecido, ele se recusava a entender porque o _seu _Shiryu aceitara dividir seu leito com àquele garoto de cabelos de fogos e pintas esquisitas na testa, e não aceitava se quer, que ele lhe desse um abraço.

- Isso é injusto...

- Hei, porque está resmungando aí ainda? Junte-se a nós. – chamou Kiki.

- Humf! Eu não quero atrapalhar a conversinha animada dos dois. Eu vou dormir do outro lado, Oyasuminasai (8)! – desejou emburrado. Pegando suas coisas e indo para de trás da rocha.

- Não se afaste de mais, Ryu! Pode ter ursos nessas montanhas!

- Eu sei me cuidar sozinho, Shiryu-sama!

- Nossa, ele é bem teimoso. – admirou-se Kiki.

- Ele é estranho.

- Né, Shiryu-sama? – brincou Kiki, debochando do jeito formal que o menino o chamava.

- Não comece você também Kiki.

- Ele me lembrou o Seiya.

- Sim, é verdade. Agora que você mencionou.

- Falando no Seiya, sinto falta dele. Como ele está?

- Ele está bem. O Seiya mudou muito, Kiki. Ainda é o mesmo garoto brincalhão de sempre. Mas dá para perceber o quanto ele amadureceu. E às vezes eu sinto uma grande tristeza invadi-lo. Acho que no fundo, ele se sente frustrado como eu, por não ter vivido o amor que sentia pela mulher que desejava.

- Está falando da Senhorita Saore?

- Sim, ela mesma.

Os dois voltaram seus olhos para o céu, admirando as constelações que enfeitavam o céu. Mas perceberam que algumas nuvens de chuva começavam a se juntar.

- Espero que não chova, o Ryu não trouxe sua barraca...

XXX

Em Atenas, depois de um soberbo jantar, Seiya caminhava no teto do Salão do Grande mestre, admirando a imponente e gigantesca estátua de Atena. Sentiu o vento soprar seus cabelos e as lembranças de um passado tão próximo, mas que lhe parecia tão longínquo, invadiram sua mente. Então, suspirou:

- Saore-san...

- Eu não vou, Julian! Esqueça! – ao ouvir àquela voz, ele quase caiu do telhado. – Não, não e não! Eu acabei de chegar em Atenas e eu não vou dar meia volta! Eu não tenho culpa que você não tenha entendido a minha mensagem direito! – esbravejava a jovem ao celular.

"Isso, não é possível? Eu acabei de pensar nela e ela apareceu como se fosse mágica?"

- A reunião é amanhã! Eu vou passar a noite aqui! Ah! Julian! Não vem querer me dá ordens que eu não admito! Chega! Boa noite! – ela desligou o celular e em seguida o deixou cair no chão, observando o aparelho de última geração se desfazer em pedaços no chão. – Oh! Vejam que descuidada eu sou? Caiu... – disse ela ironicamente, pisando em cima do resto que sobrara do aparelho com seu sapato de salto alto. - Pronto, mesmo que queira me retornar querido, não vai ser possível, acidentes acontecem!

- Ela me dá medo... – Seiya tentou se levantar, mas acabou pisando em uma parte em falso do telhado, e apesar de conseguir desviar da queda pulando para trás, não conseguiu evitar que o pedaço de telha, caísse aos pés da empresária.

- O que é isso? – abaixou-se ela para analisar o que fora que caíra do céu. - Esse Templo acabou de ser reformado e já está caindo aos pedaços? – reclamou, se pondo de pé novamente e olhando para cima, no telhado, procurando por um possível invasor - Quem está aí?! – perguntou. – Olha, eu sei que tem algum engraçadinho me espionando e eu exijo que apareça agora! Eu não gosto de gracinhas! Eu também sou dona desse lugar e posso...

Seiya pula na frente dela, fazendo-a se calar.

- E você pode? – ele a desafiou a continuar com as ameaças, encarando-a fervorosamente.

- Se- Seiya? – Franziu ela a testa, ao contestar que ele era a única pessoa no mundo, que ela não imaginaria encontrar ali.

- Desculpe-me pela telha? Eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui embaixo.

- Eu também... Eu não sabia... Digo... A Marin me... Mas que diabos você estava fazendo no teto?

- Admirando a minha imponente deusa. – respondeu ele, categórico.

Saore sentiu o coração disparar.

- É claro que estou me referindo a estátua lá atrás. – fez questão de ponderar.

O rosto da menina se contorceu e corou violentamente de raiva. Era óbvio que aquele garoto grotesco não estava falando dela.

- Ah, é? Então porque não continua a contemplação a sua deusa? – sugeriu ela forçadamente, passando por ele e esbarrando em seu ombro. – Me dê licença, eu vou ver a Marin.

- Saore?

- "Kido-san" para você Seiya! – ela o corrigiu, virando-se para ele, com o dedo indicador em riste e os dentes serrados. - Eu exijo respeito! Além de eu ter mais status que você, eu sou uma mulher noiva, quase casada, não é certo que um moleque fique me chamando de forma tão intima!

Ele ficou em silencio, se desarmara totalmente perante àquela má resposta.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ela, impaciente.

- Esqueça! Eu achei por um instante, que sua memória pudesse ter voltado. Mas vejo que não.

- A minha memória nunca esteve em tão perfeito estado, Seiya! E sinceramente, toda vez que eu o vejo, eu agradeço aos céus por tê-la perdido. Eu não consigo me imaginar sendo sua amiga, então a minha vontade é que ela continue como está. – concluiu ela, voltando a caminhar em direção ao salão do grande mestre.

Seiya sentiu-se vazio. Não era raiva, nem ódio, nem remorso, na verdade, só sentiu-se um grande nada. E há muito tempo não se sentia assim.

- Engraçado, até tinha me sentindo importante alguns minutos atrás, no Salão das Armaduras. No entanto, essa mulher mesquinha conseguiu destruir tudo, em poucos segundos... – ele engoliu a vontade que sentia de chorar e respirou profundamente, tentando acalentar seu coração.

Saore entrou no salão da Grande Mestra trovejando.

- Marin, eu quero saber o que àquele cavaleiro, digo, ex-cavaleiro está fazendo aqui? Você não tinha ordens expressas da deusa para não deixá-lo entrar?!

A mestra saiu do seu trono e ajoelhou-se perante Saore, encostando a testa no chão.

- Sim, minha deusa. Foram ordens, expressas da senhora. – Marin fez questão de corrigi-la, deixando-a envergonhada. - Eu bem que tentei impedi-lo. Mas eu não posso arriscar a vida das crianças que estão em treinamento. Todos os outros cavaleiros adultos estão em missão. E mesmo que tivessem aqui, não há ninguém vivo que se iguale ao nível do poder de Seiya, um cavaleiro divino. Peço-lhe meu humilde perdão por descumprir suas ordens. Mas Seiya também é meu discípulo e eu queria muito vê-lo. Ele irá embora amanhã bem cedo, eu prometo.

A garota torce os lábios, soltando um grande lamento. Não tinha o que argumentar.

- Pode se levantar. Eu não gosto desse exagero de cumprimento. E eu não sou essa deusa que vocês tanto idolatram!

- A senhora é, minha deusa, só não se lembra.

- Marin, não vamos retomar essa discussão! Me diz, porque me chamou aqui?

- Eu a chamei? – se fez de desentendida, levantando-se em seguida.

- Marin! Você está brincando comigo?!

- Senhorita, eu lhe mandei um e-mail chamando-a para uma reunião que será daqui há um mês.

- Hã? – O rosto dela ficou vermelho. "Então, Julian estava certo e eu estava errada?! E ainda quebrei um aparelho de telefone novinho!"- Lembrou-se ela, sentindo suas sobrancelhas tremerem de raiva.

- Senhorita? Está tudo bem?

- Ahhhh! Horóscopo mentiroso! Ele disse que hoje eu teria uma surpresa agradável! E a única certeza que tive até agora é que não deveria ter levantado da cama! – suspirou ela.

- De qualquer forma, vou mandar que preparem seu quarto, senhorita. Sumimasen(9)?

-...

XXX

A chuva começou como uma leve garoa na fonte do Dragão na fronteira da China com a Índia. Entretanto, começava ganhar intensidade. Shiryu, que não conseguia dormir pensando em Ryu, olhou Kiki, em sono profundo e resolveu se levantar e procurar o amigo. A barraca era pequena para os três, mas já era madrugada, eles poderiam seguir a viagem de volta. Pensando assim, ele saiu da barraca. E assombrou-se ao sentir as gotas de chuva que molharam seu rosto, àquela chuva não estava fria como imaginara, na verdade, os pingos eram mornos, quase como se fossem gotas de lágrimas. Olhou para o céu; percebeu que quase não havia nuvens e a lua brilhava intensamente deixando o lugar claro.

"Que chuva estranha. Mesmo assim, preciso chamá-lo!"

Ele seguiu na direção que o menino havia tomado e assustou-se ao encontrar o lugar vazio. Procurou em volta da grande rocha e nada.

- Ryu?! – ele o chamou, sentindo o coração disparar. "Meu Deus! E se ele resolveu voltar sozinho naquela escuridão?", pensou assustado, puxando fôlego para dentro dos pulmões e gritando com mais força: – Ryuuuuuuuuuuu!

Ele parou. "Preciso me concentrar, tentar ouvir algum batulho que me guie." Pensando assim, Shiryu fechou os olhos e passou a prestar atenção nos sons a sua volta. Ele ouviu as gotas da chuva que caíam no chão, nas folhas das árvores e na fonte. Tentou aguçar um pouco mais a audição. Mas não conseguiu identificar nenhum barulho estranho, nada! Não havia vento, nem o farfalhar das folhas. Sentiu o desespero tomá-lo. Abriu os olhos. Foi quando ouviu algo diferente. Parecia um fungar, um lamento.

"Um choro? Sim, estou ouvindo um choro!", animou-se e saiu correndo na direção do barulho, contornando um grande arbusto, encontrando ali uma pessoa, vestida com um pijama masculino, agachada nas margens da fonte. No entanto, não lhe parecia o desenho de um homem.

- Ryu?! – aproximou-se de vagar, e conforme a aproximação era vencida, ele sentiu uma corrente elétrica lhe percorrendo o corpo e o paralisar a poucos passos daquela pessoa. "Será que minha mente está me pregando uma peça?". Mas a jovem que estava agachada, chorando, ergueu seus lindos e brilhantes olhos para fitá-lo e Shiryu constatou abismado, sentindo seu corpo todo tremer, era a sua amada...

- Shun- Shunrey?

- Shiryu? – perguntou ela, admirando-o. - É você mesmo, Shiryu?

A voz era da sua Shunrey, os olhos, o corpo. Estava imaginando coisas? Olhou para fonte. Será que...? A fonte era realmente mágica?

- Shunrey?! – ele correu em direção dela. E ela por sua vez, também foi ao seu encontro.

Os dois se abraçaram chorando. E ele teve certeza, era ela, sua Shunrey. E estava viva, não era um espírito.

- Shunrey, isso não é um sonho?

- Parece que não, Shiryu. Você desejou tão intensamente, que aconteceu.

- É o coração humano fazendo milagres. – Lembrou-se ele da magia da fonte, tocando os ombros dela, em seguida o rosto. – Você é mesmo de carne e osso! – confirmou sorridente. – Como pode ser possível?

- Eu também não sei.

- É a fonte. No fim, a fonte realiza mesmo os desejos.

- Mas eu vou voltar, Shiryu. Isso eu posso sentir.

Ele sorriu.

- Sim, eu sei. Conforme a estória de Kiki, só irá durar uma noite. Mas é o suficiente para que eu lhe diga...

- Eu sei. – ela o interrompeu. - Eu sempre soube.

- Mas eu nunca lhe disse. Eu deixei você morrer sem lhe dizer o quanto eu a amava.

- Mas eu sentia, Shiryu. – ela tocou o rosto dele, acariciando-o. – Eu sempre senti seu amor. E acredite, eu não morri infeliz por ter deixado esse mundo. Sou feliz por ter vivido momentos maravilhosos ao seu lado.

Ele a abraçou com mais intensidade ao ouvir àquilo. E enfiou os dedos dentro dos cabelos volumosos dela, desmanchando a grande trança. Em seguida, sorriu maravilhado, ao admirar os cabelos emoldurarem o rosto de boneca. Ele a beijou na face. E deslizando as mãos por seus ombros, fez com que a roupa que ela usava - e que era desproporcional ao seu corpo pequeno - escorregasse até o chão.

Ela também, de forma mais delicada, abriu o traje chinês que Shiryu usava, escorregando seus dedos pelo peito do seu amado, suspirou, sentindo o rosto corar violentamente.

Shiryu a contemplou, ela estava graciosa. Os dois se admiraram por algum tempo, e sem dizerem mais nenhuma palavra, deixaram seus lábios tomarem rumos sozinhos, e se encontrarem em um longo, doce e terno beijo.

-...

XXX

Em Atenas, Saore havia terminado de escovar seus vastos cabelos e fitava seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. Por algum motivo, não conseguia parar de pensar em Seiya e no que seus olhos firmes queriam lhe dizer. Pegou suas coisas de banho, iria aproveitar e tomar banho na banheira gigante da sala do grande mestre. Afinal, não conseguia dormir.

Enquanto ela não chegava ao local. Seiya e Marin, que já ocupavam o banho, conversavam.

- Não tem problema mesmo eu tomar banho aqui, Marin? – desconfiou Seiya, sentado na borda daquela banheira, que mais parecia uma piscina olímpica, observando a água tremular com o toque dos seus pés.

- Claro que não, Seiya. – confirmou a mestra, que terminava de enrolar uma toalha na cabeça. - Essa banheira é para o Grande Mestre, não é? E eu sou a Grande Mestra, não sou? Se eu estou permitindo não há problema algum. – completou ela, se levantando, após fechar o seu roupão. – Eu vou me deitar, fique a vontade.

- Marin? - Seiya a chamou de volta, antes que ela deixasse o ambiente.

- Hai?

- Você tem algo haver com essa visita estranha da Saore, aqui, nesse momento?

- Ai, Seiya. – ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você e ela se parecem, às vezes, sabia?

- Não brinque! Eu nunca seria tão esnobe como ela.

- Não me referi, a essa parte, exatamente. E sim, porque os dois desconfiaram da mesma coisa. Mas, respondendo: não tenho nada haver com isso, eu juro. – confirmou ela, seguindo rumo a saída. - Oyasuminasai.

- Oyasuminasai, Marin-sama.

Assim que sua mestra saiu, Seiya retirou a roupa de dormir que vestia e se jogou na banheira, mergulhando até alcançar o fundo, queria esfriar sua mente. E nesse meio tempo, Saore adentrou a área do banho. Ela retirou seu roupão, sentiu primeiro a temperatura da água com as pontas dos dedos do pé, para em seguida adentrar de vagar na banheira.

- Que água maravilhosa. Estava precisando disso. – relaxou ela, mergulhando para molhar os cabelos.

Mas, ao abrir os olhos dentro da água ela piscou uma, duas, três vezes, até seus olhos lhe provarem que estavam errados no que transmitiam para o seu cérebro. Ela estava ficando louca, ou havia mais alguém se banhando ali também? A pessoa se aproximou nadando rápido e quando os dois se encontraram, submergiram tomando fôlego. Mas... O grito de nenhum dos dois saiu, porque um havia tampado a boca do outro. Se gritassem ali, colocariam o Santuário todo em alerta. E depois de algum tempo, de olhares arregalados e atentos, os dois balançaram a cabeça positivamente, concordando em destamparem as bocas ao mesmo tempo. E assim que Saore desocupou sua mão, ela esbofeteou o rosto de Seiya, que caiu sentado na água.

- Porque fez isso?! – gritou ele ao se levantar.

- Como ousa a invadir o banho de uma dama?!

- Aonde tem dama aqui? – irritou-se ele, estralando todos os dedos das mãos. - E outra coisa, quem invadiu foi você! – ele a apontou. - Eu estava aqui primeiro!

- Seiya, seu grosso! Com ousa... – por algum motivo ela se deteve porque viu o nariz do menino sangrando. E só então ela percebeu, que tinha ficado de pé para gritar com ele, mostrando seu corpo nu. Novamente ela o esbofeteou, desta vez tão forte que ele caiu quase desmaiado para trás.

- Seiya, seu pervertido! – acusou ela, afundando-se na água novamente.

O garoto se levantou com o rosto muito vermelho.

- Eu vou ceder o banho para a tal "dama", e sair daqui, antes que eu morra!

- Não ousa a se levantar na minha frente!

- Ore (10)? Você está falando como se nunca tivesse visto um corpo de homem nu na sua frente!

- Está insinuando o quê?

- O natural, oras! Quando se namora, se faz coisas. E imagine então, quando o estágio já avançou de namoro para noivado.

- Seiyaaaaaaa! – Ela serrara os punhos ameaçadoramente, enraivecida pelo comentário audacioso de Seiya. No entanto, se desanimou rapidamente, por concluir que não poderia ferí-lo com tapas e nem socos. Afinal, ele era um poderoso cavaleiro e ela era uma frágil dama. Suspirou, vencida. – Saia então!

- Porque ficou tão irritada com o que eu disse?! – quis saber ele, antes de sair.

- Não é da sua conta!

Seiya começou a rir com a conclusão de que ela e Julian ainda não haviam passado pelas preleminares do namoro.

- Não me diga que você e o Julian ainda não...?

- Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritou ela, atirando a escova de lavar as costas na cabeça dele. - Isso não é da sua conta!

O menino, que fora atingido em cheio, reclamou, chamando-a de bruta; dando as costas para ela e informando que já estava saindo.

- Então saia de uma vez! – ordenou ela, virando o rosto para o lado oposto. Mas de repente, algo nas costas dele chamou sua atenção, e ela voltou a fitá-la. Eram inúmeras cicatrizes. E de repente, sentiu-se culpada por àquilo. – Seiya?

- Hã?

- Foi muito duro? – perguntou ela, com o rosto totalmente corado.

- O quê? – Ele virou-se para ela e a viu com o olhar triste, as mãos juntas no peito. Estranhou. Não parecia a mesma Saore que esbravejara com ele. Agora parecia a deusa por quem se apaixonou.

- As batalhas? - Tentou perguntar de outra forma. - Elas foram duras não foram? É que seu corpo, está...

- Ah! – O moreno coçou a cabeça, um pouco encabulado, compreendendo enfim do que ela estava falando. – São cicatrizes de guerra. - confirmou, passando a mão em seu próprio peito, sentindo-as. - Eu tenho orgulho delas. São marcas que provam o quanto me esforcei para manter a paz e a justiça no mundo.

Ela levantou-se, desta vez, sem se preocupar em mostrar sua nudez. E aproximou-se dele.

Seiya ao sentir àquela aproximação, engoliu em seco. Seu coração disparou loucamente no peito. Os cabelos molhados eram a única coisa que tampavam as partes íntimas dela. E mesmo assim, a visão que teve era sublime. O corpo de Saore era extremamente perfeito.

Ao ficar frente a frente com ele. Saore repousou a mão sobre um dos ombros dele, em seguida, desceu as pontas dos dedos para o peito, delineando as pequenas cicatrizes.

- E por algum motivo, eu também tenho orgulho delas, quero dizer, tenho orgulho de você.

Ele sorriu, tocou o queixo dela com delicadeza, e o ergueu para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu a amei, Saore. – confessou. - Eu ainda a amo.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo àquelas palavras inflarem o seu peito e ao mesmo tempo enche-la de angustia. Seu rosto corou e o seu coração passou a bater forte, descompassado. Sorriu docemente.

- Você amou e ama, a deusa Atena. Não eu, Seiya. – confessou ela pesadamente, se aproximando dos lábios dele. – E eu sinto inveja desse amor... – declarou ela, beijando-o nos lábios.

Seiya se assustou com àquela iniciativa vinda dela. No entanto, sentiu um imenso calor lhe tomar. E abraçando-a, correspondeu àquele beijo. Não havia duas Saores, nem duas Atenas em seu coração. Eram uma única pessoa, tinha certeza disso. E por isso, a pessoa que ele amava, era àquela ali mesmo, em seus braços.

-...

XXX

Os primeiros raios de sol tocaram os dois corpos deitados nus no chão. Shunrey estava aninhada no peito de Shiryu e apenas seus longos fios, cobriam a nudez dos dois. A madrugada havia sido maravilhosa. E ambos haviam chochilado um pouco tempo, mas acordaram ao ouvir o cantar dos pássaros.

- Shiryu? – chamou ela.

- Sim?

- Eu tenho que ir.

Os dois se sentaram no acolchoado de Ryu, e só então Shiryu voltou a se preocupar com amigo. "Eu me esqueci completamente dele!".

- Shiryu... – A menina começou a sentir um tremor pelo corpo. – Eu tenho mesmo que ir, viva sua vida intensamente. Eu te amo...

- Shunrey, eu sempre a amarei. – declarou ele, segurando o rosto dela e puxando-o para si, para beijá-la pela última vez.

E enquanto eles se beijavam, o corpo da jovem começou a pulsar e a passar por uma estranha mutação. Ele estava dobrando de tamanho, ganhando músculos, os seios escolheram, as pernas engrossaram e se tornearam. Shiryu estava alheio àquela transformação. No entanto, o jovem, no qual ela se transformara, despertou do que parecia ter sido um transe. E não acreditou no que seus olhos viam e principalmente, no que a sua boca sentia. E concluiu que só poderia ser um sonho, afinal, estava sendo beijado pelo _seu _Shiryu.

"Talvez não seja um sonho. Talvez a fonte dos desejos funciona de verdade!", pensou ele, sem parar para raciocinar direito. O coração dele disparou. E a única coisa que ele queria naquele instante, era responder àquele beijo, e pensando dessa forma, abraçou Shiryu fortemente e correspondeu ao beijo de forma intensa.

Mas ao ser abraçado com àquela força e beijado daquela forma exagerada, o ex-cavaleiro de Dragão se sobressaltou. Havia algo de errado, àquelas mãos grossas e àquela força não poderiam ser da sua delicada Shunrey. E assim, abriu os olhos e quase enfartou ao perceber que estava sendo agarrado pelo amigo Ryu. Não, ele estava imaginando coisas novamente, fechou os olhos e levou as mãos no peito dele apalpando-o para certificar-se de que ali haveria um par de belos, redondos e macios seios. Ficou pálido e travado ao constatar que não havia seios redondos e sim... um peito musculoso. Não era a sua Shunrey. Suou frio.

- Porque parou de me tocar, Shiryu-sama? Continue, suas mãos são tão...

- Ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – Shiryu empurrou o rapaz com tanta força, que o lançara de volta na fonte que estava há alguns metros de distância deles. – O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu pervertido?!

- Era bom de mais para ser verdade...

Continua...

XXX

Ufa! :D

Para contestar as reclamações dos fãs e até mesmo do próprio ator, sobre sua escassa aparição em Os Garotos! Esta aí um capítulo inteiro, quase todo dedicado ao nosso belo Dragão chinês, com direito a lendas chinesas e tudo mais. O Shiryu só dividiu os holofotes dessa vez, com o não menos importante: Seiya. (Que amo também :D).

Dedico o capítulo em especial, ao meu filho Duuh que começou a ler a segunda temporada (e é fã incontestável do Shiryu), obrigado amor! Mas deixe seus comentários aqui na fic também! E para Naluza, fã incondicional do Shy. E agradecimento ao novo leitor, o Andarilho das fics (O Ikki também é o meu favorito e ele será só um porquinho possessivo)! Prometo no próximo capítulo, responder todas as reviews! *levanta a patinha* :D

Só um pequeno detalhe, essa lenda da princesa que se apaixonou pelo Dragão Shenlong foi inventada por essa minha cabecinha loira aqui. Não tem nenhuma ligação com os mitos chineses. Há não ser, claro, a utilização do próprio Dragão Shenlong, que realmente existe na mitologia chinesa, e que todos já conhecem, ou pelo menos ouviu falar, da série Dragon Ball.

Esse capítulo também estreou os meus episódios "viagem na maionese". Como foi o "O presente do Antiquário" na primeira temporada. Afinal, foi a única forma que vi para o Ryu ganhar um beijo do Shiryu, e também para resolver a situação do Shiryu com a Shunrey, que deixei meio apagada na primeira temporada. Mas diferente dos capítulos dos anjos, dessa vez, eu peguei leve. Mas tenho certeza, que alguns vão achar estranho esse poder de metamorfose da fonte. Se não entenderam o que se passou aí (apesar de que pra mim, ficou claro) no próximo capítulo terá uma explicaçãozinha básica, para deixá-los situados. :D

Adorei fazer esse capítulo, por mais dois motivos. Primeiro, estava tão preocupada com o casal principal (Shun e Hyoga), que estava com medo de não conseguir trabalhar bem os outros personagens e desenrolar esse capítulo tão facilmente me deu um alívio. Segundo, por trazer de volta, o clima do Santuário. A cena que fiz do Seiya e da Marin, foi algo bem especial mesmo. Para mostrar para os fãs, que não esqueço em nenhum momento do que eles realmente foram, e ainda são, cavaleiros.

Acho que uma das surpresas desse capítulo, ficou por conta do aparecimento dos "little golds" os pequenos filhos dos dourados. Por esta eu tenho certeza que vocês não esperavam, hai? :D

Bom, chega de conversa! Obrigado pelos comentários, e já sabem, continuem comentando!

Ah! Só um merchan básico, já que o Diih (Aédil) faz questão de sempre divulgar a minha fic na fic dele. Leiam: "O Filho de Zeus!" do Aédil-kun, fic muito boa!  
Vocês vão gostar.

E de quebra, também divulgar as fics da minha noiva Vane (você não leram errado é "noiva", ela me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei, óbvio! :D), ela é uma pessoa que me dá uma mão não só com a fic, mas sobre escrever em geral, afinal, ela é uma escritora profissional e eu gostaria de um dia, me tornar profissional também. Então, repito aqui, o que já disse para ela: Acho que todos os fãs de Saint Seiya deveriam ler as fics escritas por ela, o enredo é realmente perfeito, bem embasado e minuciosamente detalhado, para que tudo se encaixe perfeitamente com a série e a personalidade dos Saints. Então, leiam, eu garanto, não vão se arrepender. Pelo menos, a minha preferida "O último dia de Aioros" eu garanto! (Eu descobri o segredo da Valentina! *pula de alegria* :D).

Ainda por problemas técnicos, meu amado RafaChoquito não estará presente com seu programa nesse capítulo. Mas, esperamos que ele esteja de volta no próximo!

**Meu beijo coletivo!**

**See you next!**

XXX

**Vocabulário **

1 **Onegai shimasu: **por favor. (forma polida);

2 **Matte Kudasai: **espere, por favor. (forma polida);

3 **Matte – **espere.

4 **Kamui – **armaduras divinas;

5 **Kekai – **barreira;

6 **Ie** – Não.

7 **Shenlong -** literalmente "espírito de dragão", é um mito chinês do dragão que controla o vento e a chuva. Essas entidades têm o poder de flutuar no céu e, graças a sua pele azul, dificilmente pode ser visto. Shenlong governa o vento, as nuvens e a chuva, e de suas graças depende a agricultura. Se ofendido, pode ficar furioso, o que atrairia mal tempo, chuvas e tempestades.

8 **Oyasuminasai – **boa noite, para quem vai dormir.

9 **Sumimasen – **com sua licença (formal);

10 **Ore – **Hã; como; hein;


	4. Proposta Indecente I

**Nota Inicial I: **Bem, queridos leitores, como vocês já estão familiarizados com boa parte das expressões japonesas que utilizo no meu enredo, a partir de agora, só mencionarei no vocabulário final, palavras novas ou palavras que não utilizo com frequência. Desta forma, o texto não ficará carregado de números, atrapalhando assim, o bom entendimento da leitura.

E para refrescar a memória de vocês, abaixo fiz uma pequena lista de palavras que deixarei de traduzir a partir deste capítulo. Em compensação, trarei à vocês, fãs da cultura japonesa, novas expressões ou expressões diferentes das já utilizadas (por exemplo, neste capítulo, vocês perceberão que existem outras maneiras de se chamar um ente da família), fazendo assim, que vocês se tornem mais próximos do cotidiano dos nossos garotos.

**- Expressões familiares:** okaasa ou okaa (mãe), otousan ou otou (pai), onii-san ou onii-chan (irmão mais velho), onee-san ou onee-chan (irmã mais velha), otooto (irmão caçula), imoto (irmã caçula);

**- Cumprimentos:** Ohayo (bom dia), Konbawa (boa noite), oyasuminasai ou oyasumi (boa noite para quem vai dormir), Konnichiwa (boa tarde), Okaeri ou Okaerinasai (bem vindo), Tadaima (cheguei), ja ne (até logo, tchau, até mais);

- **Outras expressões: **hai (sim), ie (não), gomen ou gomenasai (desculpe), sumimasen (desculpe ou com licença), baka (bobo, idiota), kawai (bonito, fofo)

**- Sufixos**: San (tratamento de respeito, utilizado normalmente, para pessoas mais velhas), chan (tratamento carinhoso, mais utilizado em nome de crianças ou meninas), sensei (utilizado para professor, doutor, etc), kun (usado entre meninos), senpai (veterano de alguém), sama (grande respeito ou intensa consideração, utilizado para pessoas superiores em algo);

Lembrando-lhes também, que não sei japonês, eu utilizo um dicionário baixado da internet, e a exposição das expressões no texto eu copiei dos animes que assisti na versão original.

**Nota Inicial II:** (Sei que não costumo fazer tantas notas, no entanto, são necessárias) os capítulos a partir de agora também ganharão um nível (tom) mais adulto, e pretendo assim, utilizar-me de expressões consideradas "mais pesadas" ou até mesmo pejorativas. Assim como descrição de cenas mais intensas, (ora de violência, ora de sexo) desta maneira, não recomendadas à menores.

Agora sim, posso seguir.

Agradeço a atenção.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**PROPOSTA INDECENTE I **

Ikki deu algumas batidas na porta antes de entrar na recepção da sala da diretoria. Fazia nove meses que estava trabalhando naquela empresa e nunca fora chamado pelo patrão antes. E apesar de ter questionado o seu chefe sobre qual assunto o dono queria tratar consigo, o bendito não lhe adiantara nada. Apenas lhe sorrira, com àquele sorriso amarelo de sempre, - o qual tanto odiava - informando-lhe descaradamente que não sabia.

"Mas é óbvio, que eu não acredito nisso! Conheço muito bem o Tsunami-san. Ele não é do tipo desinformado... Maldito mentiroso!"

- Sumimasen? – pediu Ikki, para o secretário, após adentrar a sala. – Eu fui chamado...

- Amamya-san, não é? – interrompeu o rapaz, fazendo-lhe a pergunta de forma extremamente simpática.

- Isso.

- Sou, Yoshi Zameda. – apresentou-se ele. - Secretário executivo do senhor Kia. Sente-se, por favor. – pediu, ainda no tom exageradamente gentil. - O senhor Kia irá recebê-lo em alguns instantes, pode aguardar. – concluiu ele, voltando a sua atenção para tela do computador.

Ikki, após abrir os botões do blazer, - e assim evitar amassar o uniforme que ele mesmo passara - sentou-se em uma das poltronas almofadadas do lugar. Nunca chegara naquele andar, lembrou-se.

O prédio da Kia publicidades era divido em oito andares (1) e o subsolo. No subsolo funcionava o estacionamento do prédio. O térreo (ou primeiro andar) era onde se encontrava: a Recepção, a sala de reunião, a sala de treinamento, os trocadores, os banheiros, a dispensa, o salão de eventos, o almoxarifado e a copa. No segundo andar funcionava o Departamento de Vendas, o Departamento de Correspondências e o Call Center. Já no terceiro andar, funcionavam o Departamento de Pesquisa e o de Criação. No quarto andar funcionava o Departamento de Mídia, onde eram gravadas as propagandas para televisão e rádio. No quinto andar estava o Departamento de Tecnologia. No sexto andar – até onde Ikki havia chego - funcionavam o Departamento de Pessoal, Recursos Humanos e Segurança. No sétimo andar havia o Departamento Jurídico, o Contábil e o Financeiro. E no oitavo andar, - onde estava o momento – era a Diretoria.

Ikki fazia parte do quadro de Segurança da empresa, coordenado pelo senhor Sokuba Tsunami, um homem de quase quarenta anos, muito calvo, longo bigode, quase dois metros de altura, e provavelmente uns 130 quilos. Entretanto, o mais velho, não tinha muito contato com o chefe, já que pertencia ao turno da noite, que começava às dezoito horas, horário do término de expediente do senhor Tsunami.

O setor de Segurança era dividido em quatro equipes. Cada equipe pertencia há um turno de seis horas, que era gerenciada por um supervisor indicado pelo chefe. As duas equipes maiores pertenciam ao período diurno, onde o fluxo de pessoas era maior. Hana Mikao era a responsável pelo primeiro turno que se iniciava às seis da manhã e se encerrava ao meio dia, dando lugar assim, à equipe do seu prepotente noivo: Matsui Kami. Kami por sua vez, iniciava as atividades ao meio dia e as encerravam as dezoito. Ikki, por estudar na Toldai (2) durante o dia, fora alocado no terceiro turno, que se iniciava às dezoito horas e se encerrava a meia-noite, chefiado pelo gentil Ishi Fujita. Ainda havia um quarto turno, a menor equipe da empresa, chefiada pelo senhor Shima Konoboru, composta somente por seis vigilantes, que iniciavam suas atividades a meia-noite e encerravam a seis horas da manhã.

Ikki conhecia muito bem todos os supervisores, não só por estes ministrarem o curso de segurança pelo qual passara antes de ser admitido na empresa, e sim, por que passara algumas vezes pelos outros turnos, quando se fazia necessário cobrir algum faltante. E algo também era certo, o turno que ele menos gostava de cobrir, era do arrogante Matsui Kami. O homem ostentava uma evidente antipatia por si. Antipatia esta, percebida em suas atitudes. Toda vez que Ikki caía em sua equipe, ele fazia questão de lhe chamar atenção diversas vezes ao dia por coisas absurdamente estúpidas, só pelo prazer de vê-lo diminuído.

O mais velho lembrou-se da sua primeira reunião com o chefe Tsunami, onde ele avisou que haveria seleção de mais dois supervisores que auxiliariam os já existentes nos turnos diurnos. Ele, por sua vez, nem se interessou na concorrência dos cargos, por dois motivos: não tinha intenção de mudar de horário devido a faculdade; e seu turno, assim como o quarto turno, não teriam um segundo supervisor, por estes serem menos numerosos e atenderem nos horários de pouca movimentação. Contudo, era ele quem cobria tanto seu supervisor, quanto o Kanamoru do quarto turno nas folgas; nas férias ou quando estes faltavam por algum tipo de problema. Assim, os seus colegas das duas equipes, já o viam como segundo "chefe", mesmo ele não sendo.

Ikki começou a bater o pé impacientemente no carpete; consultou o relógio da parede. As aulas dos seus irmãos voltariam na segunda-feira. Por esse motivo, todos eles retornariam de viagem naquele fim de semana. Seiya seria o primeiro a chegar. Ele havia ligado e informado que desembarcaria às onze. E já eram dez e meia.

"Se eu soubesse que teria que vir a empresa, não pediria pra ele me esperar no Aeroporto", pensou irritado, sem notar que o barulho do seu sapato começara a incomodar o jovem secretário, que tivera sua atenção quebrada devido ao barulho.

- Impaciente, Amamya-san? – perguntou o rapaz, apontando para os pés de Ikki.

- Ah! Gomenasai? – pediu Ikki, parando de chacoalhar os pés.

- Tenha mais um pouco de paciência. O senhor Kia está com a esposa lá dentro, por isso, a demora. Logo ele irá lhe atender.

- Entendi, obrigado.

Ikki voltou a mergulhar em seus pensamentos, principalmente, após o rapaz mencionar a esposa do patrão. Ele lembrou-se de algumas coisas curiosas que ouvira sobre a mulher. A primeira coisa, fora quando a doutora Kanagawa lhe dissera por telefone, para tomar cuidado com ela. Em seguida, conhecera o patrão e a esposa na festa que levara Seika quando fora recém admitido, e naquele instante teve que admitir, os dois formavam um casal bem fora do convencional. Ele, o senhor Shimada Kia, era um ex-publicitário renomado. A família toda era dona de muitos prédios, comércios e embarcações em Tókio. Todavia, a dedicação exclusiva do patrão, era para empresa de publicidade, já que fora o ramo que escolhera trabalhar. Ele era o irmão mais velho de três irmãos, e já estava próximo dos setenta anos, o que não o impedia de continuar dirigindo sua empresa. Até aí, tudo normal. O grande contraste desta estória estava na esposa. Uma jovem, que tinha idade provavelmente, para ser sua neta. Aruko Kia, vinte e três anos.

E durante àqueles noves meses de trabalho na Kia Publicidades, Ikki ouvira muitos boatos sobre a mulher. O primeiro, que esta pertencera a uma família de grande renome do estado, mas que acabaram falindo, devido ao envolvimento com jogos de azar. Segundo, que os pais dela lhe obrigaram a casar-se com o velho Kia, que se apaixonara perdidamente pela beleza da menina, quando a vira pela primeira vez no seu aniversário de dezoito anos. De acordo com os falatórios, o casamento entre eles não aconteceu por amor, fora mais uma transação comercial. Os pais da menina deram a mão da filha em casamento ao velho, e em troca o mesmo teria que se comprometer em reerguer a família financeiramente, mantendo-o o nome dos mesmos na alta-sociedade. Terceiro, e talvez o mais macabro de todos os boatos que ouvira sobre a jovem, era que esta aceitara o casamento desde que o marido lhe permitisse ter o amante que quisesse. Ikki engoliu em seco ao pensar naquela possibilidade estranha.

O velho Kia sabia que não poderia satisfazer os desejos sexuais da sua bela e jovem esposa à altura, assim, acatara a proposta com uma condição, que esta jamais deveria demonstrar sentimento pelo seu objeto de satisfação. O escolhido era pago para supri-la e nada mais. E quando ela se cassasse do "brinquedo", o mesmo era dispensado sem delongas ou questionamentos. Até ela se interessar por outro e começar o jogo novamente. Ueno, um dos colegas de equipe de Ikki, lhe dissera em uma noite, que o antigo encarregado daquele mesmo turno em que eles estavam, chamado Shihiro Takeju, acabara caindo sobre os encantos da jovem patroa. E ela insistiu na escolha, mesmo o senhor Kia advertindo-a quanto ao não envolvimento dela com seus funcionários. E acabou que o envolvimento dos dois passou do nível de brincadeira. E ambos se viram apaixonados. E para acabar com o romance entre os dois, o jovem caiu em uma armadilha. E foi demitido, após ser pego em flagrante, tentando roubar a empresa...

- Amamya-san? – Ikki teve seus pensamentos interrompidos, pelo chamado do secretário.

- Hai?

- Pode entrar, o senhor Kia irá falar com você agora.

- Hai.

Ikki fechou o blazer. E não entendeu muito bem o porquê do fio de suor gelado que escorrera por sua testa. Afinal, porque teve que lembrar de algo tão macabro bem naquele momento? Agora, podia-se dizer que estava realmente nervoso. Balançou a cabeça automaticamente para o rapaz que lhe sorria, para em seguida, adentrar a sala. Dentro do recinto, notou o velho Kia atrás da sua escrivaninha de trabalho. A jovem esposa, também estava lá, em pé ao lado dele.

O velho lhe abriu um sorriso pouco amigável, estreitando os olhos na sua direção, fazendo seu nervosismo duplicar, na mesma proporção que as batidas do seu coração. Tinha um mau-pressentimento.

- E então, Aruko-chan. – pronunciou-se o velho, em um tom rouco e arrastado, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Ikki. - É este?

A mulher balançou a cabeça positivamente, sentindo um rubor pintar-lhe a face. E mordeu os lábios discretamente ao vislumbrar Ikki.

- Sim, querido...

-...

XXX

Enquanto isso, no Aeroporto de Tókio. Seiya, que fazia a mala de assento, insistia em ligar para Ikki.

- Caixa de mensagem de novo. – reclamou, desligando o aparelho de forma bruta.

- Eu te deixo na sua casa, Seiya.

- Mas é do outro lado, esta fora do seu caminho, Seika.

- Não tem problema. O Ikki provavelmente não quer me ver, por isso não veio até agora.

- Ah, não fique se achando onee-san. O Ikki já superou o par de chifres que você colocou nele, agora ele está curtindo a Kanagawa-sensei e acho que os doi...

PLAFT!

Seika deu um ponta-pé tão forte em Seiya, que este, além de ser derrubado da mala, saíra deslizando até o meio do saguão do aeroporto. Ele se levantou nervoso e envergonhado com os olhares de estranhamento das pessoas que passavam pelo local em cima de si, e voltou até a irmã correndo, apontando o dedo pra ela de forma enraivecida.

- Porque fez isso, onee-san?!

- Porque você é um idiota! – exclamou ela, em alto e bom tom, chamando ainda mais atenção. - Não deveria falar da forma que falou! Eu sou sua irmã e você deveria ficar do meu lado. Eu não tive a intenção de trair o Ikki, foi um momento de fraqueza!

- Mas você quem faz as coisas erradas e eu que tenho que apanhar?!

- Urusai(3)! – exclamou novamente, ainda mais nervosa. - Quer saber? Vá embora a pé ou fique aí esperando o Ikki e a namorada perfeita dele vir buscá-lo! Eu vou pegar meu carro que deixei no estacionamento do aeroporto e ir pro meu apartamento tomar um delicioso banho! E pedir uma pizza enorme de tomate seco com queijo. - Ela pega as malas delas e sai gargalhando estrondosamente.

- Matte yo (4), Seika! Sua Egoístaaaaaaaaaa!

Mas a gritaria não surtira efeito. Seika não retornou. E Seiya voltou a se sentar em dos bancos do Aeroporto.

- Se eu tivesse anotado o telefone da doutora Érika com certeza eu ligaria. E ela não faria objeção em vir me buscar! – resmungou sozinho.

- Então você deve anotá-lo, Seiya-kun.

- Essa voz? – Seiya se virou. E abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o trio. – Érika-sensei! Shiryu! Ryu!

- Olá Seiya. – cumprimentou Ryu.

- Mas como?

- O Ryu me avisou que o voo deles foi adiantado em duas horas. – explicou Kanagawa. - Então vim buscá-los. Estávamos indo para a garagem quando ouvimos uma gritaria. Então, o Shiryu-kun disse algo como "eu reconheço esse cosmo"...

- Eu quis dizer "voz" Kanagawa-sensei.

- Hai, hai. – sorriu ela. - Não importa mais. Então viemos conferir e era você. Achei que o Ikki tivesse vindo lhe pegar mais cedo.

- Eu já estou esperando por ele a mais de duas horas. Eu liguei no celular dele, mas só dá na caixa de mensagem.

- Que estranho. Será que aconteceu algum acidente com ele no caminho para cá?

- Nós saberíamos se tivesse acontecido. – respondem Shiryu e Seiya, ao mesmo tempo, frente a feição preocupada da doutora.

Esta por sua vez, ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, revelando-lhes um olhar confuso.

- "Saberiam"? Como?

Os dois ficaram com os rostos vermelhos ao se darem conta do que falaram. Na verdade, não tinham nem idéia de como poderiam explicar para uma pessoa comum, a ligação que eles possuíam por meio dos cosmos.

- Bem... Ele deve estar em casa! – comentou Seiya, mudando bruscamente de assunto. - Iko, minna-san(5)! Eu estou com uma baita fome.

- Eu também, aneue (6). – reforçou Ryu. – Se eles dizem que o Amamya-san está bem, é porque ele deve estar. Vamos, por favor!

- Está bem, está bem. Então, vamos!

XXX

Nos Estados Unidos.

Shun preparava suas malas, enquanto a danada Rebecca, deitada de bruços na cama e balançando suas pequenas perninhas no ar, o acompanhava com os olhos atentos.

- Porque você tem que ir embora, onii-chan? Você é meu "irmãozão" e irmãos devem morar juntos.

Shun sorri para a pequenina. Ela era realmente uma graça e muito esperta. E tinha que confessar que a dedução dela também estava certo. Entretanto, ele e os amigos, após tudo que vivenciaram, redefiniram o sentido literal do contexto "família". Para eles, família não era somente a composição de pai, mãe e irmãos ligados pelo sangue. E sim, um grupo, de pessoas que se amam e se respeitam, não importando o sexo, idade, nacionalidade ou ligação sanguínea.

- A minha verdadeira casa é lá no Japão, e não aqui, Becca-chan. – respondeu ele, colocando a última peça na mala e lacrando-a.

Mas a menina fez uma cara de choro, não satisfeita com a resposta.

- Então me leva com você, onii-chan.

- Becca, a sua mãe... digo... a nossa okaasa vai ficar triste se você não estiver perto dela. – Ele se senta na beira da cama, ao lado da pequenina, puxando-a para o seu colo, confortando-a junto do seu peito. – Você pode ir nos visitar com a mamãe e com a Natie-chan nas próximas férias. O que acha?

Ela fez um grande bico em resposta, fungando alto e colocando o dedo na boca.

- Está bem, onii-chan...

- Shun? Com licença? – Ele ouviu a voz da mãe por detrás da porta.

- Pode entrar, okaasa.

A mulher entrou após ter a permissão do filho, e sorriu para ao ver a dupla de caçulas juntos.

- Becca, você ainda está chorando?

- Eu não quero que o meu onii-chan vá embora... – fungou a menina, enfiando o rosto no peito do irmão mais velho, abraçando-o com toda sua força.

- Mas é manhosa... – Sorriu a mãe, sentando-se na cama, ao lado dos dois, afagando os cabelos da filha. – Vai mesmo, querido? Não gostou da proposta do seu pai? Ele disse que você se saiu tão bem no teste vocacional. Ele estava tão orgulhoso.

- É... eu sei que ele ficou feliz. E eu até gostei do teste. Talvez eu tenha mesmo alguma vocação para medicina. Mas eu acho que ainda é cedo para mim pensar em faculdade. E eu também não quero deixar o meu país e os meus irmãos agora.

Ela suspira.

- Bem, nós tentamos, não é? – Ela o beija no rosto. – Vem Becca, vamos para a cama.

- Não, mom...

- Não seja mimada, Rebecca Morris! Sua irmã Natalie que levar o Shun pra se despedir na cidade. Vem, vamos para cama, está ficando tarde.

- A Natie, o quê, okaasa? – perguntou Shun, um pouco confuso. Afinal, Natalie não havia mencionado nada com ele sobre festa de despedida. Na verdade, a irmã não lhe dirigira nenhuma palavra, desde o jantar, quando ele anunciara que não iria ficar.

E além disso, ele sabia muito bem o quanto era interesse da mais velha que ele ficasse e aceitasse o pedido dos pais. Infelizmente, não poderia resolver o problema da sua onee-chan, sem causar um problema muito maior com o seu onii-san.

- Ela vai levá-lo em uma danceteria. – informou a mãe, cortando seus pensamentos. – Natie me disse que vocês não saíram nenhuma noite juntos, então ela quer se redimir. E também causar inveja as amigas, por ter um irmão tão bonito. – Sorriu mais uma vez a mãe, segurando a filha pelo o braço, e puxando-a para si. – Agora vem, Rebecca...

A menina acaba vencendo a resistência, já que Shun iria sair. Mas antes de deixar o colo do irmão, e ir para os braços da mãe, ela o beija no rosto, sorrindo meigamente.

- Boa noite, onii-chan.

- Oyasumi, Becca-chan.

Shun ficou sério por um momento, vendo a mãe se levantar e deixar o quarto com a caçula em seu colo. E se sentiu estranho pelo fato de Natalie lhe promover uma festa de despedida. Ele realmente não esperava por aquilo.

-...

XXX

Ikki entrou em casa. E fitou no reflexo do espelho - que havia na entrada da casa - sua expressão extremamente abatida. Desenrolou o cachecol do pescoço e o pendurou junto com o casaco de couro na cabideira rente a porta. Retirou os sapatos, deixando-os na soleira, enquanto os sons abafados de conversas vindo da sala de jantar, chegavam em seus ouvidos. Seu estômago revirou ao sentir o cheiro de comida. Estava totalmente indisposto e com uma dor de cabeça nauseante. Respirou fundo, tentando recompor seu espírito, não podia deixar que os irmãos e a namorada percebessem seu abatimento. E forçando seu corpo, caminhou pesadamente em direção às vozes.

Assim que adentrou o ambiente seus olhos encontraram-se imediatamente, com os olhos daquela pessoa, a quem seu coração amava cada vez mais. Kanagawa por sua vez, ao vê-lo, lhe abriu o mais belo dos sorrisos e deixou a mesa, indo ao seu encontro e abraçando-o fortemente.

- Okaerinasai! – desejou ela, eufórica, fazendo os outros também se levantarem e irem de encontro a ele.

Após alguns minutos de abraços. Ikki se juntou ao grupo à mesa; servindo-se de uma porção de oniguiri (7), para evitar que percebessem sua indisposição. Enquanto ouvia os relatos entusiasmados do passeio de Shiryu e Ryu na fonte do Dragão. E de Seiya e Seika no Santuário.

E assim, a tarde passou em um piscar de olhos. No final do dia, Ryu insistira para que a irmã o deixasse dormir na casa dos amigos naquela noite, e assim, fazer companhia a Shiryu por uma última noite. E apesar da irmã reclamar que era inconveniente, o próprio Shiryu acabou pedindo que deixasse, por não suportar mais ouvir os pedidos incessantes de Ryu. A advogada concordou.

Depois disso, o grupo subiu para o quarto, e Erika anunciou que iria embora, Ikki a acompanhou até a porta.

- Quer me dize algo? – perguntou ela, estagnando na porta de saída.

Ikki parou, pensou, suspirou profundamente e respondeu pouco convicto.

- Não.

Erika sentiu o rosto enrubescer, não conseguira esconder o espanto em saber que Ikki estava lhe escondendo algo. Mas ela não o forçaria, confiava nele e em sua maturidade. Se o namorado não poderia lhe dizer nada naquele momento, era porque ele precisava pensar sobre o assunto.

- Está bem. – concordou ela, sorrindo. – Seu irmão chega amanhã, certo?

- Ele e o Hyoga. – corrigiu.

- Certo... Então amanhã eu venho vê-los. Tem certeza que não tem problema o Ryu dormir aqui hoje?

Ikki balançou a cabeça negativamente e levou a mão na nuca, coçando-a, em um gesto bem peculiar seu, que Kanagawa aprendera distinguir como um sinal de preocupação. Ikki sempre fazia a mesma coisa quando estava imerso em pensamentos. Mas ela imaginava que preocupação dele não era com algo próximo, pois seus olhos pareciam bem distantes. Entretanto, também não era algo referente ao irmão nos Estados Unidos, senão ele lhe falaria.

"Deve ser algo relacionado ao serviço." deduziu, por fim, decidindo não incomodá-lo.

- Então eu vou indo. Boa noite, Ikki. – desejou ela, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Ikki ergueu os olhos para a doutora, mesmo assim, ainda pareciam opacos e dispersos. Tentou sorrir.

- Oyasumi, Erika.

A doutora ficou feliz, com o pequeno esforço do seu amado em se mostrar bem. Em seguida, deixou a casa, um tanto chateada. E antes de atravessar o portão, se recriminou por seu coração estar tão acelerado e por sua incapacidade em poder ajudar Ikki.

- Eu queria tanto ter lhe perguntado: "o que aconteceu, querido?". Mas não tive coragem... – se lamentou ela, fechando a barra do portão em suas mãos.

Ela suspirou longamente, tomando coragem para adentrar a velha caminhonete que estava estacionada na frente da casa. Mas antes de entrar, algo lhe chamara a atenção. Havia um luxuoso carro importado parado mais atrás, do outro lado da rua. Os vidros do carro eram bem escuros, no entanto, dava para perceber que quem estava ao volante era um motorista particular, devido ao quepe e ao uniforme. Mas o que chamou sua atenção não fora o motorista, e sim, a janela semi-aberta do banco detrás. Aonde havia uma mão pendida do lado de fora, que segurava um cigarro semi-aceso. A mão parecia pertencer a uma mulher da alta-classe, pois estava carregada de lindíssimas jóias que adornavam seus dedos finos - com unhas longas e vermelhas - e o pulso. Era óbvio que era uma mão feminina. Só não entendera porque àquele carro estava parado justo ali.

"Ela estaria esperando por alguém que mora por perto? Seria um amante? Não, não é possível. Não deve haver ninguém que conheça uma mulher daquele porte nessas redondezas. Ela deve ter marcado encontro por aqui para evitar ser reconhecida...", sorriu Erika, subindo na caminhonete, e não resistindo uma última olhada no carro pelo retrovisor. Em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça fortemente, afastando a possibilidade de pensar bobeiras.

- O que eu estou querendo pensar, afinal? – sorriu ela mais uma vez, se recriminando. – Não é da minha conta a vida de nenhuma madame... – Ela acionou a chave na ignição, ligando a caminhonete, seguindo rumo ao seu apartamento.

Dentro do tal carro.

- Será que ela percebeu algo, senhora? Ela demorou a sair com o carro.

- Provavelmente, sim. Afinal, um carro como esse, parado em um lugar medíocre desses, é realmente suspeito.

- O que faremos agora?

- Nada... – respondeu a mulher calmamente, trazendo o cigarro para dentro do carro sugando-o levemente, e voltando a colocá-lo para fora da janela. – Eu quero transar Yuuichi. Pode vir aqui. – pediu ela, soltando a fumaça pela janela aberta.

- Estamos no meio da rua, senhora.

- Já está quase escuro. – informou, soltando o cigarro do lado de fora, deixando-o cair no asfalto. – Além do mais, os vidros são fumês. Ninguém irá nos ver aqui dentro.

- Mas...

- Não me questione, droga! Estou mandando!

- Hai...

-...

Dentro da mansão.

Ikki tomara um banho demorado. E deixar o banheiro, sentiu o peito comprimir. Nunca ficara tão constrangido em toda sua vida. Sentiu náuseas, e sem querer, ouviu a voz do patrão ecoando novamente em sua cabeça.

- Está vendo... – disse o velho, erguendo a saia da esposa e mostrando-lhe a lingerie rosa, minúscula, de renda transparente, a qual deixava transparecer claramente os pêlos pubianos escuros. - Ela está toda molhada... – continuou ele, após enfiar o dedo pela lateral da roupa intima da mulher, fazendo-a soltar um gemido que lhe atingiu os nervos. – Ela está assim só de olhar para você nesse terno. A Aruko-chan adora homens de uniforme...

A mulher apertou o pulso do marido, empurrando-o para si, fazendo com que o dedo deste adentrasse em seu canal. A umidade do seu sexo escorrera entre as suas coxas. Enquanto seus olhos pervertidos pareciam devorar Ikki. Ela entreabriu os lábios, e ofegante, pronunciou:

- Otoo(8)... – sussurrou de forma sensual e com as bochechas coradas. – Não me exponha desse jeito.

- Você gosta de ser exposta, querida. Não finja só porque está na frente dele. Veja... – o homem remexeu seus dedos, dentro do sexo da mulher, sentindo as pernas dela friccionarem ainda mais. – Você não está mais se aguentando...

O homem se voltou para o rosto horrorizado de Ikki.

- E então, Amamya-kun? O que achou da proposta? É um bom dinheiro, não é? Para satisfazer uma mulher tão bela como essa... Tenho certeza que faria de graça. Mas temos um nome a zelar, e o dinheiro que estou lhe oferecendo para se deitar com a minha Aruko, é só para que mantenha essa proposta em segredo.

Ikki fechou os olhos e caminhou até a mesa do homem. Retirou o crachá do seu bolso e o depositou com força em cima da mesa. Abriu os olhos novamente, encarando apenas o patrão, tentando evitar a outra visão.

- Creio que a minha recusa, acarretará na minha demissão. Então aqui está o meu crachá.

- O quê?! – gritou a mulher espantada, espalmando a mão do marido e abaixando sua saia. – Você não...

- Quieta, Aruko-chan. – pediu o velho, retirando tranquilamente, uma caixa de lenços de papeis da gaveta da sua mesa, limpando seus dedos com estes. – O dinheiro que estou lhe oferecendo daria para comprar um carro novo...

- Não é por causa do dinheiro! – irrompeu Ikki, tentando evitar que o nervosismo o fizesse explodir.

- Então... – O velho terminou de utilizar os lenços, arremessou-os na lixeira embaixo da mesa, e tornou a fechar a caixa na gaveta. Voltando a fitar Ikki com seriedade. – A minha Aruko não é bela suficiente?

- Muito menos por isso!

- Então, me diga o motivo? – quis saber o patrão, apontando a mulher, que tremia ao seu lado. – Ela espera uma boa justificativa.

- Eu não estou a venda, senhor! – respondeu ele, com os dentes serrados. Ainda evitando, direcionar os olhos a primeira dama Kia.

- Todo homem tem um preço. – informou o velho, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Mas eu não tenho! – urrou Ikki, dando as costas para o casal. – Se era _apenas_ isso... Estou me retirando. – anunciou, caminhando a passos duros, em direção a saída.

- Amamya, espere!

Ikki se deteve, mas se manteve de costas.

- Hai?

- Eu não acredito em um homem que não tenha seu preço, como eu acabei de lhe dizer. Para mim, todo ser humano é corruptível. Entretanto, se quer manter sua posição, eu o respeitarei. Apanhe seu crachá. Sua atitude me impressionou. Não tenho a intenção nenhuma de demiti-lo.

- Mas eu quero que ele seja demitido, Otto-sama! – gritou a mulher cheia de ódio e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu disse para ficar em silêncio, Aruko-chan. – pediu o homem, com a voz muito tranquila. - Quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não escolher os meus funcionários?

- Mas...

- Amamya, por favor, apanhe seu crachá. E finja que esse mal-entendido nunca aconteceu. Prometo recompensá-lo por isso.

- Não quero nada, além do que o meu trabalho possa me oferecer.

- Está certo, só peço que não mencione...

- Nunca faria isso.

- Está certo. Por favor, apanhe seu crachá.

Ikki retornou à mesa, pegou o crachá, e não deixou de notar que o dono, agora tinha um sorriso discreto e satisfeito no rosto. Enquanto a mulher parecia ter tido seu orgulho altamente ferido e tremia dos pés a cabeça. Tanto, que ela havia se virado de costas para não olhá-lo, seus punhos estavam serrados, e ela fungava, chorando como uma criança mimada, cujo pai não pôde comprar o brinquedo que ela queria.

A cabeça de Ikki voltou para o quarto.

- O que foi àquilo? Por que eu tive que passar por algo desse tipo? Estou tão enjoado... Bando de porcos hipócritas! E eu nem consegui dizer nada a Kanagawa... Me perdoa, Erika?

O celular tocou, Ikki o apanhou e o atendeu, sem olhar o display.

- Hai?

- Adivinha quem é?

- Sheena.

- Assim não tem graça! Pelo menos diga com uma voz mais entusiasmada!

Ikki sorriu.

- Estava mesmo precisando ouvir sua voz...

- Eeeei... por essa fala eu também não esperava! Não é, grandão? Meu coração até acelerou, sabia?! Eu não tenho mais idade para brincadeiras românticas. Me diz, vai... O que há de errado? Está mais sério do que o normal! Desembucha! Brigou com a senhorita certinha, foi?

- Não foi bem isso...

XXX

Nos Estados Unidos.

O senhor Morris tampou o fone do telefone com uma das mãos, ao ouvir batidas na porta do seu escritório.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, papai.

- Ah! Entre minha filha, e feche a porta.

A menina entrou e obedeceu. Sentando-se na cadeira de frente ao pai.

- Como eu lhe disse... – voltou ele, a falar no telefone. – Ele não aceitou a proposta. Mas, eu irei cumprir com a parte de atrasá-lo no retorno a sua casa. Mas entenda, eu só poderei atrasá-lo por no máximo três dias.

Ele sorriu e piscou para a filha diante de si, que lhe assentiu sorrindo, concordando com o que dissera.

- Está certo, compreendi. Claro que estou feliz. Vou aguardar minha gratificação. Obrigado.

Do outro lado da linha, Yumihito desligara o celular.

- Senhoras e senhores o avião está prestes a decolar. Atendam o sinal de atar os cintos e não utilize aparelhos eletrônicos durante a decolagem... – anunciava a voz nos alto-falantes do avião.

- E então? O que ele disse?

- Três dias. – respondeu Yumihito, fechando o cinto. - Será o suficiente para você?

- Um dia é o suficiente para mim, Yumi-chan. – respondeu o outro, emburrado. Fechando os olhos e afundando sua cabeça na poltrona.

- Eu conto com você.

- Dane-se.

Yumi sorriu.

- Boca suja.

- Cale a boca! - Ken virou-se para o outro lado, tentando se aconchegar, depois de mostrar o dedo do meio para Yumihito.

Já o príncipe, voltou-se para a pequena janela da nave, olhando as luzes acesas da pista de decolagem.

"Eu vou ter você de volta, Shun. É uma promessa que fiz para mim mesmo... Terei você de volta, custe o que custar..."

De volta ao escritório nos Estados Unidos.

- E então, minha filha? Sabe o que fazer? Precisamos repassar?

- Não, pai. Já memorizei tudo. Só vim para pegar àquilo...

- Certo. – O médico abriu a gaveta da mesa, e entregou dois minúsculos papelotes nas mãos da filha. – Despeje todo conteúdo de um dos papelotes em um copo de bebida e se certifique que ele beba todo o líquido. Estou lhe entregando dois, caso perca algum. Mas use somente um. Faça isso no final da festa, para não levantar suspeitas. Em seguida, me chame. Não permita que outras pessoas se intrometam. Diga que seu pai é medico, e que já o chamou. Ele não poderá ser encaminhado direto a um hospital, pois saberão na hora do que se trata, entendeu? Só precisamos que ele durma o suficiente para perder o voo de amanhã cedo.

- Entendi.

- Não me decepcione, Natalie. Você sabe o que está em jogo.

- Claro que sei, pai. – Ela se levantou. E antes de sair reforçou: – Eu não vou falhar.

O homem apenas sorriu.

XXX

De volta ao Japão.

- Quer dizer que você se reencontrou com a Saori? – cochichou Shiryu para Seiya. Já era quase de manhã e eles não queriam acordar Ryu que dormia profundamente no tatame, entre as camas de Seiya e Shun. Shiryu estava na cama de Shun.

- Sim. Mas, sabe quando acontece um momento de fraqueza? Apesar de ter sido ela quem tomou a iniciativa de me beijar. Ela me garantiu que ainda é noiva e que não pretende romper com o Julian. – respondeu Seiya, um pouco chateado.

- Isso foi realmente cruel da parte dela. Mas... Talvez seja o melhor, não é Seiya?

- Talvez. Apesar de eu ainda amá-la, eu não quero que esse sentimento me domine e me faça virar um cachorrinho correndo como um louco atrás dela. Sabe, Shiryu, às vezes eu tenho medo de gostar tanto de alguém.

- Por que diz isso, Seiya?

- Por que esse sentimento às vezes nos machuca e nos transforma. E quem não é acostumado com a dor, pode até cometer loucuras, não é?

Shiryu olhou para Ryu no chão, que resmungava dormindo.

- Shiryu-sama...

- É... Você pode ter razão, Seiya.

Os dois riram, tentando abafar os risos com as mãos.

- Agora vamos dormir, está quase amanhecendo.

- Certo.

-...

XXX

Enquanto isso, na danceteria nos Estados Unidos.

Shun e Natalie saíram rindo para o ambiente externo no segundo piso do clube. Era uma varanda bem espaçosa.

- Háháhá! Você viu a cara dela quando eu disse que éramos irmãos?

- Ela com certeza, não acreditou, Natie-chan.

- Escuta, onii-chan. A Daiane é bonita, tipo hispânica, cabelos longos e ondulados, olhos cinza, traseiro enorme, cinturinha de violão. E olha... ela ficou bem interessada em você. Se quiser ficar com ela eu o ajudo.

O rosto de Shun se ruborizou no mesmo instante ao ouvir a proposta da irmã.

- Ah! Não... Natie-chan...

- Não? – duvidou ela, ainda com um grande sorriso nos lábios. – Mas o seu rosto ficou vermelho, isso significa que ficou interessado, não é verdade? E como vocês dizem lá no oriente: "é tão kawai, né?" – brincou ela, enlaçando o pescoço de Shun, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais encabulado.

- Natie-chan, o que está fazendo?

- Você é lindo. Se não fosse meu irmão eu mesma te agarraria. Mas espera... – ela parou e pensou por um segundo, olhando-o com uma conclusão óbvia em seguida: - Eu não sou!

- Natie, não brinque com...

Mas fora em vão, antes dele completar a frase, ela o calou com um beijo nos lábios. Entretanto, Shun não correspondera, e ainda tentou se desvencilhar.

- Não tem graça se você não corresponder... – protestou ela, se afastando.

- Natie-onee-chan! – bronqueou ele. - O que pensa que está fazendo?!

- Sua boca é tão doce e macia. – Ela ignorou o comentário do caçula. - Até parece a boca de uma menina...

- Boca de uma menina? – Shun se espantou. - Então vo- vo- você já beijou uma menina? – perguntou ele, ainda mais aterrorizado.

- Claro. – respondeu ela, categoricamente.

- Hã?! MAS!

- "Mas" o quê, onii-chan? Vai dizer que nunca ficou com um menino?

- O que está falando?! Não diga essas coisas como se fossem tão naturais!

Ela tentou segurar o riso.

- E não é?

- Cla- claro que não.

- Então responda.

- Eu não preciso te responder isso.

- Não precisava dar uma resposta tão malcriada. Isso me faz acreditar que já fez. E sinceramente... Acho tão excitante dois meninos se beijando...

- Onee-chan... – O coração de Shun havia disparado, tão nervoso ficara com o assunto. - Não diga coisas tão constrangedoras...

- "Como se fossem naturais", sim, sim, eu já entendi, Shun-chan. Mas vocês japoneses são mesmo uma graça. Hoje em dia menino beijando menino e menina beijando menina é coisa natural, é da onda, saca? Estranho é se deitar com alguém do mesmo sexo. Aí, isso sim, o definiria como gay, e eu com lésbica. Mas trocar beijinhos não faz disso uma opção sexual.

- Baka!

Ela caiu na risada.

- Você ainda é virgem?!

- Onee-chan! Que tipo de pergunta é essa?!

- Háháháhá! Seria tão divertido se você pudesse morar aqui, maninho...

Shun sentiu-se estranho. Era a primeira vez, depois que anunciara que iria embora, que ela mencionara algo referente a sua decisão.

- Gomenasai? – pediu ele, olhando-a com pesar. – Eu não pude...

Ela sorriu gentilmente.

- Hei, isso não foi uma cobrança. Não faça essa cara de gato perdido. Eu sei que disse todas àquelas besteiras para você, mas... eu vou me esforçar e conseguir alcançar meus sonhos por mim mesma. Na verdade... – ela apertou o papelote no bolso do casaco. – Eu já estou trabalhando para isso. E acredite... – ela se virou, sorrindo mais abertamente para ele. – Você está me ajudando muito. Então, não tem do que se desculpar, baka.

Shun sorriu, entendendo que "o ajudando" ao qual ela se referira, era por ele ter ido tão bem no teste vocacional do pai. O que diminuiria a cobrança deste, em cima dela.

- Certo, Natie-chan.

- Hei, vocês estão aqui!

- Dai, Steven, aqui! – acenou ela, chamando os dois amigos que se aproximavam com as bebidas.

Natalie foi de encontro a amiga Daiane apanhando a bebida que ela tinha nas mãos e abraçando o pescoço dela.

- O que é isso, Natie?

- Vamos mostrar uma coisa para o meu onii-chan?

- O quê?

Ela a beijou.

Shun ficou vermelho no mesmo instante ao ver a irmã beijando a amiga. Steven se aproximou, encostando-se na grade, ao lado dele, entregando-lhe a bebida.

- Isso é excitante, não é mesmo? Eu adoraria transar com duas garotas. Deve ser o máximo não?

- Hmm... – Shun ficou ainda mais tímido com àquele comentário. Apanhou a bebida que Steven lhe oferecia e bebeu um gole, tentando desviar os olhos daquele beijo. Na verdade, ainda era de menor, e não se sentia preparado para ouvir ou presenciar todas àquelas coisas.

Ele retirou, a carteira falsa de identidade que a irmã lhe arrumara, do bolso e a fitou. Estavam infringindo a lei.

Steven pegou a carteirinha das mãos de Shun.

- Você não tem 21 anos nem aqui, nem no Japão, estou certo? – perguntou o loiro Americano, sorrindo e devolvendo-lhe a identidade.

- Não. – confirmou Shun - Foi a Natie quem conseguiu isso pra mim. – explicou, voltando guardar o documento falso no bolso da calça.

- Quantos anos você têm na real?

- Quinze.

- Uau! Você ainda é um bebê... – admirou-se Steven, tomando um gole da cerveja que trouxera.

- Hum... – Na verdade, Shun não gostara nada de ser chamado de bebê. Era jovem sim. Mas há muito, havia deixado de ser um bebê.

- Hei, vocês dois. – chamou Natalie, parando de beijar a amiga por um momento. - Vão ficar só assistindo, é? É a vez de vocês...

Shun que havia acabado de levar o copo de bebida à boca, esguichou quase tudo para fora ao ouvir o comentário da irmã.

- Onee-chan, você está louca!

As duas riram.

- Eu não disse, Dai. Ele é uma graça.

- É verdade. – concordou a amiga, abraçando a cintura de Natalie.

- Vamos Steven, tome a iniciativa você! – instigou Natalie, mais uma vez.

- Posso mesmo? – quis saber o rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis e cabelos espetados, segurando Shun pela cintura, virando-o para si. – É... você é bonito. Vai ser interessante.

- NÃO! Espere! – gritou Shun, com o coração disparado, colocando a mão na testa do rapaz, tentando evitar a iniciativa deste.

Mas o rapaz não dera a mínima ao pedido do japonês, e tentou alcançar a boca de Shun do mesmo jeito, quando este lhe gritou alto e claro:

- EU SOU COMPROMETIDO!

Steven se deteve.

- Ué... você não disse que ele não tinha namorada, Natie?

- Foi ele quem me disse. – respondeu ela, um pouco confusa.

- Vejam só, não é que o menino com cara de bonzinho sabe mentir também. – complementou a outra.

- Eu não menti. – Ele reafirmou - Eu não tenho namorada.

- Então você não quer me beijar, porque eu sou feio? – indagou Steven largando da cintura dele.

Shun com os olhos baixos, respondeu em um buchicho.

- Não é isso...

O amigo de Natalie buscara o queixo de Shun, erguendo-o para si. "Que olhos são esses..." pensou o rapaz, quase perdendo o fôlego.

- Então?

Os três esperavam ansiosos por uma resposta. E depois de Shun ficar com quase todo o rosto pigmentado de um tom vermelho tomate. Ele anunciou:

- Não é uma namorada.

- Shun-chan! – exclamou Natie, impressionada. - Você tem um namorado?! – perguntou ela, em um grito, totalmente incrédula.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Ah, cara! – Steven estapeou a própria testa. - Ele é gay de verdade!

Shun se encolheu ao ouvir àquela afirmativa tão direta. Na verdade, ele e Hyoga ainda não haviam decidido sobre qual rumo àquelas confissões do final do ano levariam. Contudo, tinha certeza que era sério o que o amigo sentia. E tinha certeza que o loiro iria lhe propor um relacionamento sério também. Por isso, durante àquela viagem, estava se preparando psicologicamente para ouvir o pedido, e mais do que isso... aceitá-lo.

Natalie levou a mão na boca.

- Minha nossa! O papai nunca imaginaria algo do tipo.

- Não diga nada à eles, Natie-onee-chan, por favor! – implorou Shun, saindo do transe. - Meu irmão ainda não sabe.

Ela sorriu.

- Sou sua onee-chan, tolinho. Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de anunciar algo do tipo a família. Até porque, eu também tenho a mesma tendência, não é? – piscou ela para ele, dando um selinho na amiga Daiane em seguida.

- Arigato.

- Ah! Já que eu não vou ganhar beijo, que tal voltarmos para a pista? – sugeriu Steven. – Vocês me deixaram com um baita tesão! Se eu não agarrar alguém, vou ficar louco!

Todos concordaram.

Natalie consultou o relógio.

"Está quase na hora..."

XXX

No outro dia...

O senhor Morris media a temperatura de Shun. Natalie estava encostada na parede do quarto de cabeça baixa. Ele retirou o termômetro de dentro da roupa de Shun e o sacudiu.

- A febre ainda não baixou.

- Eu fiz tudo do jeito que o senhor me mandou, pai!

- Ele ingeriu álcool, Natalie.

- Mas o senhor não disse nada sobre ele não ingerir álcool! Estávamos em uma danceteria o que o senhor queria, que tomássemos suco?

- Ele é de menor. Sabe que deixar crianças ingerir álcool é um crime, não sabe?

- Não me culpe! Esse plano estúpido foi seu!

- Não fale comigo nesse tom, garotinha! E não haja, como se ele fosse morrer. Ele só está tendo reações diferentes por causa mistura do remédio com a bebida.

- Não é melhor levá-lo para o Hospital?

- Quem é o médico aqui, eu ou você?

- Estúpido!

PLAFT.

- Repita o que disse e você vai parar em um colégio interno.

A menina segurou o rosto, após receber a bofetada do pai, fitando-o de forma dura.

- Eu não entendo essa sua preocupação! Não me diga que a farra de uma noite foi suficiente para os dois se tornarem amiguinhos?

A menina não respondeu.

- Vai tomar um banho e dormir, você está fedendo a álcool e cigarro. De qualquer forma, conseguimos o que queríamos. Ele perdeu o voo. E isso é o que importa.

- Quero ficar mais um pouco.

O homem suspira.

- Como queira. Eu vou falar com sua mãe que está no telefone agora, tentando explicar o que ocorreu ao irmão arrogante dele. – O médico deixa o quarto.

E a menina se aproxima de Shun com os olhos imersos por lágrimas.

- Droga, Shun! Porque você tinha que ser tão gentil, por quê?

-...

XXX

No domingo, Ikki fora avisado que Shun havia passado mal na madrugada do dia do voo de volta ao Japão e devido aos sedativos não conseguira acordar, e acabara perdendo o embarque.

Hyoga chegara ao Japão como o previsto, e assim como os demais, ficou espantado ao receber a notícia que Shun só voltaria para o país na quarta-feira. De acordo com o senhor Morris, ele só conseguira remarcar a viagem com a companhia para a terça-feira, assim, Shun chegaria em Tókio na quarta.

-...

XXX

A segunda-feira chegara. E o quarteto voltara à sua rotina escolar. Hyoga fora o último a tomar o café e sair da casa naquela manhã. Sua cabeça ainda revirava de preocupação, pelo fato de Shun não ter voltado dentro do tempo estipulado. E principalmente pelo fato dele ter passado mal. De alguma forma, não engolira àquela estória contada pela família americana. O mais estranho, era que ninguém conseguia falar com Shun por telefone, eles sempre inventavam uma desculpa diferente.

O loiro saíra de casa extremamente distraído, encarando o celular com seriedade, como se esse fosse tocar a qualquer momento. E nem percebera a pessoa de uniforme que o aguardava parado no portão.

- Aonde vai assim, com a cabeça na lua?

Hyoga se deteve. Àquela voz... Sabia de quem se tratava. E ao se voltar para quem lhe havia feito a pergunta, se espantou de verdade.

- Ken?!

- Aprendeu o meu nome, isso é um bom sinal. – Sorriu o menino. - Há quanto tempo, não? Eu disse que voltaria, não disse?

-...

Continua...

XXX

Ufa!

Depois de muito tempo sem atualização, surge o terceiro capítulo. Acho que vou conseguir, a partir de agora, dar um ritmo melhor às atualizações. Estavas na correria para entregar a monografia da pós, então, já imaginam como me descabelei, né? (Nalu, a Saga da Pós finalmente chegou ao seu fim... hauahauhauaha)

Também fui para Sampa no Anime Friends 2009. E foi maravilhoso rever antigos amigos, e principalmente conhecer os novos, como minha filhota Dorinha, o Nani e a Zi. Obrigado pelos momentos maravilhosos que tivemos lá, pessoas. o/

Como eu já respondi a maioria das reviews no Orkut, acho que não preciso respondê-las novamente aqui. Entretanto, vocês queridos leitores, são obrigados, a me deixarem, nem que seja uma linha de comentário, né? Já sabem. É o mínimo para garantirem o incentivo a essa ficwriter carente aqui. Apesar de que, esse capítulo não deve ter muitos comentários, porque eu o definiria como "morno" sem muitas movimentações ainda. Mas garanto que muitas coisas ainda aguardam essa nova temporada.

E agora eu tenho que agradecê-los! Afinal, apenas dois capítulos, e a fic tem a média de quase vinte reviews por cada, é realmente um recorde assustador. Isso porque muita gente que acompanhava a primeira temporada não está acompanhando a segunda. Mas fico feliz que tenha novos leitores, como meu filhote Duuh! (Duuh amore da minha vida, mami te ama, ok? :D) Ao Pegaso Seiya e ao Andarilho das fics, muito obrigado. o/ Espero que os antigos leitores voltem logo. E quem continua fiel, como a Nalu, Zi, Matheus, Mabel, Leo, Tino, Dokho, Vitor, Victor, Lay, Anninha, Kami, Patricia Rodrigues e o meu Choqui Rafa, o meu MUITO OBRIGADO, especial! Vocês sabem que é pelo incentivo e carinho de vocês que continuo aqui, firme e forte. Continuem a me agraciar com apoio de vocês!

Aos tímidos, e a minha noiva Vane (que me ajudou muito com a revisão do meu trabalho) meu beijo carinhoso!

See you next! o/

XXX

**Vocabulário**

1 No Japão, o térreo é considerado o primeiro andar. Desta forma, o prédio aqui no Brasil seria de sete andares;

2 **Toldai – **Universidade de Tókio;

3 **Urusai** – barulhento; usado como exclamação, significa "cale a boca, cale-se, fique quieto!"

4 **Matte yo - **Espere.

5 **Iko – **Vamos; **Minna(san) – **pode ser usado somente o "minna" significa pessoal.

6 **Aneue – **Irmã mais velha. Essa variação tem a mesma conotação de quando se emprega o sufixo "sama" no nome, ou seja, é o mesmo que utilizar "onee-sama". Indica profundo respeito ou grande consideração a quem nos referimos;

7 **Oniguiri – **bolinho de arroz.

8 **Otto – **marido.


	5. Proposta Indecente II

**Classificação: Este capítulo possui narração descritiva de cena de sexo, não recomendado para menores de 18 (dezoito) anos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**PROPOSTA INDECENTE II**

- EU QUERO UMA RESPOSTA MAIS OBJETIA, OGOWARA!

Seiya tampou os dois ouvidos com os dedos indicadores, após ouvir os gritos de Aliah ecoarem dentro do seu cérebro.

- Ai... meus tímpanos. – reclamou ele.

- SEIYAAAAA! – urrou a menina, ainda mais imponente, retirando os dedos dele dos ouvidos.

- Qual é o seu problema, garota?! – Levantou-se ele cheio do escândalo da colega de sala. E espalmando sua própria carteira, retorquiu: - Eu já lhe dei uma resposta!

- "Ele não veio porque não voltou de viagem" é vago! "Ele perdeu o avião de volta porque passou mal!" é vago! Eu quero respostas mais claras! Porque ele passou mal? Como? É grave? Porque você não consegue me formular respostas simples e objetivas!

- AAAAHHHH! – Seiya esfarelou os cabelos com as duas mãos – É porque você me deixa louco com essas suas perguntas estúpidas!

- E você acha que me agrada ficar fazendo perguntas para alguém que não sabe dar as respostas que eu quero! Eu não entendo como alguém tão baka tem que ser irmão do meu Ouji-sama (1)!

- Nani (2)?!

- Voltem aos seus lugares! – pediu o professor, interrompendo a discussão ao adentrar a sala. – E Konomotto-san, por favor, largue o pescoço do Ogowara-kun...

- Mas, Yukihiro-sensei...

- Vamos! A festa acabou! Não quero ouvir mais discussões e muito menos conversinhas! É hora de voltarmos a nossa rotina normal. Abram os exercícios da página cento e vinte e sete e vamos começar a correção.

- Nãooooooo, Sensei! – protestou a sala inteira.

Seiya voltou a se sentar, após mostrar a língua pra Aliah, que retornava emburrada para sua carteira.

Kenji, o capitão do time da escola, que sentava na carteira em frente de Seiya, voltou-se para o amigo e lhe cochichou:

- Seiya, toda vez que você peita a Aliah desse jeito eu me torno mais seu fã.

- Essa garota me revolta...

- Mas o Shun está bem mesmo? – quis saber o capitão do time de futebol.

- O pior é que não temos certeza da situação dele. Nós não conseguimos falar com o próprio Shun, só com a mãe. O que foi bem estranho. Mas o padrasto dele é médico. Então suponhamos que ele esteja bem, não é?

- Ogowara? Guiuguito? – chamou a atenção deles o professor - Querem ir para o corredor no primeiro dia de aula?

Kenji se virou imediatamente para frente.

- Que pergunta mais idiota... – cochichou Seiya, nas costas do amigo.

O professor, que ouvira bem o buchicho do aluno, se voltou pra ele apontando-lhe o apagador.

- Ogowara-kun, já que você voltou tão energético das férias, porque não vem resolver o primeiro exercício aqui no quadro.

- Eu?!

- Tem outro Ogowara na sala? Se tiver, eu quero que me apresente...

Seus colegas de sala soltaram risinhos abafados e Seiya fechou a cara para o professor de cabelos vermelhos.

- Vai lá, Seiya. – Kenji o incentivou, lhe sussurrando, depois que o professor se voltou para o quadro para continuar apagando a mensagem de "Bem vindos, alunos". - Ele não parece de bom humor hoje.

- O problema não é ir até o quadro, o problema é que eu não revisei os exercícios com os do Shun, e com certeza os meus estão errados.

- O professor está com uma cara muito estranha hoje, ele vai te colocar no corredor se você não for, vai logo!

- Não temos o dia inteiro, Ogowara!

- Estou indo. – Seiya suspirou, vencido. – "Shun, volte logo..."

XXX

Hyoga ainda fitava Ken, surpreso.

- Porque eu não me lembraria do seu nome? – perguntou Hyoga, ainda sério.

- É porque você costumava me chamar de... – Ele levou o dedo indicador na boca, revirando os olhos nas órbitas, como se tivesse se esforçando para lembrar-se de algo. – Como era mesmo o nome dele? A minha foto-cópia descolorida... Ah! Lembrei! – Estalou os dedos. - "Bonequinho de Porcelana", né?

Hyoga sorriu.

- Está sorrindo de mim ou pra mim?

- De você.

- Então estou com cara de palhaço?

- Você não mudou nada.

- E deveria?

- Sinceramente, gosto de você assim.

O rosto do menino corou.

- Gosta?

- Er... – Hyoga sentiu que não havia feito uma afirmação muito devida. E tentou fugir do assunto – Eu tenho que ir, já estou bem atrasado.

- Eu vim para irmos juntos para escola, como nos velho tempo.

- Perfeito, então vamos! – exclamou, apanhando o pulso do rapaz e puxando-o em direção ao carro estacionado na frente da casa.

Mas Ken fincara os pés no chão, se detendo.

- Espere! – O jovem rebelde estagnou bruscamente, fazendo Hyoga parar também. - Pelo que percebi, nós já estamos atrasados... – Ele ergueu o outro pulso, onde estava o seu relógio, que apontava 9h15.

- E o que você sugere?

- Matarmos o primeiro dia de aula, para matarmos saudades um do outro. – Sorriu malicioso. - O que acha?

Desta vez fora a vez do rosto do loiro corar com a proposta de Ken. Entendia muito bem o que o colega queria dizer com "matarmos saudades um do outro". Entretanto... Hyoga soltou o pulso de Ken e deu um passo para trás, analisando-o. Ele estava bem diferente de quando o conhecera, isso era certo. Quando viu Ken pela primeira vez, o confundiu com Shun porque ele era a cópia exata do irmão quando fora possuído pelo deus das trevas. Os cabelos do mesmo tamanho, negros, os olhos acinzentados, carregados por uma maquiagem escura. Contudo, ao vê-lo pela última vez, no dia que ele partiria para Europa, percebera que o menino fizera algumas mudanças, a mais radical, foi cortar o cabelo bem curto.

Agora, olhando-o ali, podia notar novas e singelas diferenças daquele último encontro, o cabelo ainda estava curto atrás, entretanto a franja havia crescido o suficiente para lhe cair nos olhos. Também tinha a impressão que os fios estavam mais claros, chegando quase em um castanho claro. Ele não usava mais maquiagem, o rosto estava limpo e claro como o do próprio Shun era. Entretanto, a quantidade de pircings havia aumentado. Agora tinha dois na sobrancelha esquerda, um no nariz, um no canto da boca – no lábio inferior – um no queixo, dois na orelha esquerda, - na parte superior - e mais dois brincos em cada orelha.

Ken inclinou a cabeça para o lado, observando o olhar do amigo loiro em cima de si.

- O que foi? Porque está me olhando desse jeito silencioso? – estranhou Ken - Se não gostou da minha proposta é só dizer "eu não quero". Eu não leio pensamentos!

- Gomen? – Sorriu Hyoga um pouco sem jeito. – Estava notando que você está um pouco mudado.

O menino cruzou os braços no peito, sorrindo de canto.

- É que eu não quero que fiquem me confundindo com um certo alguém... – fez questão de atiçar o loiro. - Em compensação você não mudou quase nada! O mesmo uniforme, a mesma feição, exceto os cabelos, que estão maiores e totalmente despontados. Daqui a pouco vai chegar na sua bunda! Deveria cortá-los ou prendê-los em um rabo de cavalo.

- Prender meu cabelo como se fosse uma menina?!

- Ué! – Ken colocou as duas mãos na cintura - Então deveria cortá-los. Está evidente que você não cuida da forma que deveria... – disse o menino pegando uma mexa, e mostrando ao amigo. – Viu? Estão quebrados, horríveis!

Hyoga puxou os fios das mãos dele, e jogou-os para trás.

- Veio aqui só pra isso, então? Falar mal do meu cabelo?

- Não. – Ele sorriu, enlaçando o pescoço do loiro com os dois braços. - Eu vim para ficar com você. – confessou, fechando os olhos e se aproximando da boca do ex-guerreiro do gelo.

- Ken? – Hyoga o chamou, fazendo-o se deter.

- Hã? – O menino abriu um dos olhos.

- As pessoas nas ruas estão nos olhando.

- Mãe, olha lá, são dois meninos! Eles vão se beijar!

- Pare de olhar isso, Mioko-chan! E ande mais rápido!

Ken soltou uma alta gargalhada, que assustou ainda mais a mãe e a filha, que aumentaram o passo.

- Está assustando as criançinhas. – brincou Hyoga, com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

- Se vai se preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar, então deveria tentar gostar de meninas ou quem sabe... – Ele aproximou do ouvido do loiro e sussurrou de forma um tanto obscena, fazendo um chiado de excitação com a boca. - Me convidar para um lugar mais discreto, quem sabe... o seu quarto.

Hyoga sentiu um arrepio percorrer todas suas costas.

- Baka.

- Vamos, Hyoga? – insistiu ele, com o mesmo tom de voz. - Você nunca me convidou pra entrar.

- Não é uma boa ideia.

- Acha que eu vou te atacar?

- Acho.

O menino gargalhou ainda mais alto.

- Covarde. – acusou ele, achando divertido brincar com o loiro.

E fora vez de Hyoga rir.

- Covarde? Por quê?

- Por tentar contrariar os desejos do seu corpo... – explicou o menino, novamente em um sussurro, deslizando sua mão pelo peito do loiro, até alcançar a parte íntima deste, apalpando-lhe o membro, fazendo Hyoga se sobressaltar.

- KEN, PARE! - Hyoga retirou a mão dele de onde estava e o puxou rudemente em direção ao carro. – Se veio aqui para me dar uma carona, então me dê a carona! Como você já percebeu, estamos muito atrasados! – bradou enraivecido.

O menino, contrariado, passou a mão nos cabelos, alinhando a franja que havia saído do lugar devido ao puxão brusco de Hyoga. Em seguida, ele retirou a chave do bolso do casaco calmamente e desativou o alarme do carro. Hyoga entrou rapidamente do lado do passageiro e ele entrou logo depois.

- Não precisava ficar todo nervosinho só porque eu disse a verdade. – reclamou, fazendo um bico com os lábios.

- Quieto e dirija! – mandou o loiro, atando o cinto de segurança.

- Sabia que eu fico mais excitado quando você fica todo machão; falando alto e me dando ordens!

- Urusai (3)! – exigiu o loiro mais uma vez, cruzando os braços no peito e fechando o semblante. - Como você consegue falar tantas besteiras, em um espaço tão curto de tempo?! Se não ligar esse carro agora, eu vou descer e pegar o metrô! - ameaçou ele, voltando-se para o menino.

- Opa! – Ken acionou o carro. – Você mandou e eu já obedeci. – Ele passou a língua nos lábios de maneira despudorada, aproveitando a atenção de Hyoga, mordendo-os em seguida. – Taishou (4)... – sussurrou por fim.

- Hentai (5)... – respondeu Hyoga no mesmo sussurro, sorrindo sem querer.

O menino sorriu com vontade, em seguida, deu o sinal de seta para esquerda, e saiu da margem do estacionamento, entrando na rua, e dirigindo rumo a May Okane.

Hyoga sabia que Ken tinha o dom de provocá-lo. E ele também sabia que o menino só o provocava para conseguir o que queria. Os dois eram jovens e estavam com seus desejos aflorados. Prova disso, fora a reação que Ken causara no seu corpo, somente com aquele mero e abusado toque, em sua parte íntima. Era inevitável para Hyoga não pensar em sexo quando estava do lado de alguém tão provocante como àquele garoto. Ele sabia como brincar de seduzir...

Mas era preciso resistir, imaginava ele, sentindo o coração palpitando de excitação, no mesmo ritmo que o membro dentro da calça, latejava. E de repente, transcorreram por sua mente, os momentos íntimos que tivera com o garoto.

"Droga! Porque eu tive que me lembrar disso agora?!" se recriminou, sentindo sua excitação aumentar. "Se o blazer do uniforme não fosse grande o suficiente..." suspirou. "Preciso me concentrar e me recompor! Não posso deixar os desejos do meu corpo, dominar a minha mente!". Hyoga estava feliz sim, em rever Ken, no entanto, este reaparecera em um momento não muito propício. Shun estava voltando. E pelo que tudo indicava, finalmente ficariam juntos. Não poderia pôr tudo a perder, deixando-se seduzir por Ken. Toda via...

"Vai ser complicado evitar essa tentação... Ken já sabe muito bem o que quer. Ainda mais se o assunto for "sexo". Já o Shun... além de muito indeciso, é extremamente inocente. Se eu tocar nesse assunto com ele, provavelmente eu irei chocá-lo. Então precisarei agir com calma, paciência e principalmente resistência, para não ceder ao jogo de sedução de outros... Foi muito difícil me confessar para o Shun, não posso de forma alguma, por tudo a perder por alguns momentos de satisfação..."

- Hyoga? – chamou Ken, retirando-o do transe.

- Hai?

- Está pensando nele?

O rosto do loiro se enrubesceu imediatamente. Sabia o quanto Ken odiava que pensasse no Shun quando estava ao lado dele.

Ken sorriu, com a resposta óbvia do rosto de Hyoga.

- Vocês estão juntos, não estão?

- É... algo assim.

- Então você conseguiu? Digo, conseguiu se confessar?

- Sim.

- E ele aceitou?

- De certa forma.

- Como assim "de certa forma"?

- Ele... – Hyoga engoliu seco, e respirou fundo. Era difícil falar da indecisão de Shun para Ken. Afinal, a indecisão de Shun seria motivo de críticas do outro ali presente. Mas não sabia mentir, assim, declarou: – Ele ainda não sabe. Mas quer tentar.

Ken voltou a sorrir.

- Eu não vou perder para ele.

O loiro realmente se assustou.

- Que tipo de afirmação é essa?

- Só estou dizendo que vou lutar por você também.

- Mas não conta o que eu quero?!

- E não conta o que eu quero? – Ken lhe rebateu a mesma pergunta, fazendo Hyoga se calar. – Você lutou pelo que quis, não lutou? Porque eu não posso lutar por você, também?

Hyoga não soube o que responder, mas era certo, seu coração estava disparado.

- Hyoga?

- Hum?

- Sabe por que quero lutar por você?

Hyoga tinha medo daquela resposta, contudo, queria ouvi-la.

- Não. Por quê?

- Ele não te ama...

Hyoga sentiu o coração dar uma grande batida e estancar. Realmente não queria ter ouvido aquilo. Aquela resposta tão objetiva de Ken lhe causara uma grande dor no peito. Engoliu em seco. De certa forma, ele também já pensara naquilo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza se você nem o conhece?

- Sua feição mostra isso, Hyoga. – respondeu ele, tranquilamente. - Você não está radiante, como alguém certo de que irá viver um grande romance. Você está preocupado. E isso prova que você ainda não tem certeza dos sentimentos dele.

Hyoga não conseguira esconder a surpresa que aquelas palavras tão certas de Ken, lhe provocara. Tudo o que ele dissera era o que estava sentindo naquele momento, e que não tinha coragem de confessar pra si próprio. Insegurança. Está era a palavra que o regia naqueles últimos dias, por mais que quisesse pensar ao contrário, estava sentindo um medo horripilante de reencontrar Shun e ouvi-lo dizer que fora tudo um mero engano e que ele não quer se envolver com um irmão.

- Se quer continuar se iludindo com essa pessoa... – continuou Ken - Então siga em frente. Mas não queira me impedir de evitar que você sofra! Pois eu o amo de verdade, Hyoga! E a última coisa que eu quero na vida, é ver a pessoa que eu amo, com esse rosto tão triste, que você está fazendo agora.

- Me... ama? – O loiro se assombrou ainda mais. Sentindo o coração além de apertar, doer ainda cadenciado.

- Sim, amo. – reafirmou Ken, convicto. – E apesar de respeitar e entender o que você sente pelo "Bonequinho de Porcelana", eu vou atrapalhá-los. Porque eu sei, Hyoga, que ninguém é capaz de forçar o sentimento dentro de outro. E eu tenho certeza que você irá se ferir ainda mais, acreditando e forçando esse relacionamento que será na verdade, unilateral. Então eu vou lhe provar que sou a sua melhor escolha, pois ao contrário dele, eu quero lhe fazer sorrir ao invés de vê-lo chorar...

Hyoga não respondeu, não queria mais conversar, e decidiu seguir o restante do caminho para May Okane, calado.

-...

XXX

Enquanto no Japão já era quase 10 horas da manhã de segunda-feira, em San Diego, na Califórnia, ainda seriam 18 horas, da noite de domingo. (6)

Shun havia dormido o dia inteiro, e acabara de despertar. Estava tomando banho no banheiro do quarto. A cabeça ainda rodava um pouco confusa, mas já não sentia mais dor e nem indisposição. Natalie entrou no quarto e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Bateu na porta.

- Otooto, está ai?

- Sim, Natie-onee-chan. Já estou saindo.

- Posso te esperar?

- Claro.

- Eu trouxe seu celular, ficou comigo. Mas ele está descarregado, eu não encontrei o carregador.

- Eu guardei na mala, porque achei que estaria viajando de volta pra casa hoje. - Explicou ele.

- Entendi... Se seus irmãos ou algum amigo te ligou, deve ter dado na caixa de mensagem. Eles devem ter ficado preocupados por você não ter retornado dentro do previsto.

- Não acho. Mamãe disse que ligou avisando todo mundo.

- Ah, sim. Entendi. Que bom.

- Desculpe por preocupá-la?

- Eu que devo lhe pedir desculpas. Afinal, eu sou sua irmã mais velha e deveria tê-lo orientado quanto a não beber qualquer coisa que lhe oferecessem em baladas.

- O que aconteceu, aconteceu, né? Vamos esquecer isso. O Morris-san brigou com você? – perguntou Shun, verdadeiramente preocupado.

Natalie ficou pensativa quanto a resposta, enquanto ouvia o fluxo de água do chuveiro diminuindo e logo a porta deste se abrir, e o novo irmão, sair de lá com os cabelos pingando, enrolado no roupão de banho.

Natalie sorriu. Sentindo o coração bater um pouco mais apressado. "A beleza dele era mesmo algo desconcertante..."

- É... mais ou menos. – respondeu a pergunta, frente aos olhos preocupados dele - Mas não ligue para isso, meu pai acha que tudo é minha culpa.

- Eu vou falar com ele e dizer que você não é culpada. – se prontificou Shun.

- Não. Esqueça. Está tudo bem, é sério. Já sou acostumada com isso... – ela mostrou o celular. – Está aqui.

- Pode deixar ai na cômoda. – pediu ele, secando os cabelos. - Vou ver se encontro o carregador depois. Preciso ligar para o meu irmão.

- Certo. Shun... – Ela olhou pra ele. – Eu... – Era difícil pra ela dizer o que tinha em mente, suspirou. – Eu quero me redimir pelo que houve ontem.

- Natie-onee-chan, você não teve culpa.

- Por favor? Me deixe te dar um presente. Vamos ao Shopping hoje, e você escolhe qualquer coisa. O Steven é a Dai também vão, eles estão preocupados, e querem te ver.

- Seus amigos são muito legais.

- Então, aceita?

- Vou com vocês ao Shopping, sim. E não é pelo presente. Mas sim, pela companhia.

Ela sorriu.

- Certo.

- Oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! – A pequena Becca adentrou o quarto chorando e agarrou-se a cintura de Shun – Você não vai morrer, né?

Shun e Natalie se espantaram com a pergunta estranha da menina.

- Ei, Pirralha! O Shun não vai morrer só por causa de uma ressaca.

- Eu ouvi o papai dizendo que ele poderia ter morrido! E que a culpa foi sua Natie-onee-chan. E o meu onii-chan não abria os olhos... buáááááááááááááááááááááááá!

- Né, Becca-chan? – chamou Shun, carinhosamente, sorrindo para a pequenina. - Eu estou bem, viu? Não chore mais. E não culpe a Natalie, ela não teve culpa.

A menina parou de chorar e esfregou o nariz.

- Papai disse que ela teve.

- Ah! Chega! – relampejou a mais velha, cansada daquelas acusações. - Shun, vou te esperar lá embaixo, está bem? Saímos por volta das sete, pode ser?

- Combinado.

- De novo você vai levar meu irmão para passar mal?

- Não, sua anêmona! Eu vou levá-lo ao Shopping!

- Posso ir?!

- Não!

- Mas eu quero!

- Becca-chan, amanhã eu prometo passarmos o dia juntos assistindo desenhos, o que acha? – propôs Shun.

- Jura, onii-chan? Mas onii-chan, desenho é coisa pra criança, eu não sou mais criança.

- Bem, vou descendo.

- Certo, Natie-chan.

- Onii-chan, olhe pra mim, esta vendo? Eu já sou grande.

- Hai, hai. Você é mesmo grande, não é?

Natalie saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, no corredor ela viu o pai, saindo do quarto dele, vestido com seus trajes de médico. Provavelmente ele tinha plantão.

- Vai sair? – perguntou ele, arrumando a manga do jaleco.

- Vamos ao Shopping.

- Querem carona?

- Eu vou com o meu próprio carro. – informou a menina, seguindo na direção que o pai estava se detendo na frente dele. - Não precisava falar para todo mundo que ele poderia ter morrido, precisava?

- Eu disse, o que poderia realmente, ter acontecido.

- Eu te odeio.

- Agora você me odeia. Mas quando estiver brilhando nas telas de cinema irá me agradecer. Afinal, começará amanhã seu tão esperado curso de teatro. – ele retira um papel do bolso da calça e entrega para filha. – É a sua matricula. Graças ao belo desempenho que teve na noite de ontem. Acho que você realmente nasceu parar ser atriz, minha filha.

A menina encarou o pai com repugnância, mas não sabia o que argumentar. Acabou guardando o papel no bolso e descendo as escadas calada. Deixando o homem sorrir vencedor.

-...

XXX

Enquanto isso, de volta ao Japão, era horário de Almoço. Na Toldai, Ikki revirava sua comida, enquanto seu grupo de colegas não parava de tagarelar sobre as viagens e as festas de fim de ano. Ele por sua vez não conseguia se concentrar no assunto, estava muito preocupado com Shun.

- Ei, Senpai! Você não viajou?

- Ie.

- Não fez nada de interessante?

- Ie.

- Não beijou na boca?

- Ie.

- Mentira, Senpai! – esbravejou o menino. - Você está dando a mesma resposta para tudo.

- Eu estou com dor de cabeça, Makita. Me deixe quieto.

- É AKIRA, SENPAI!

- Não grite... – Ikki levou a mão esquerda na testa, massageando-a para tentar aliviar a dor.

- Aki-chan, ele disse que está com dor de cabeça, fique quieto! – reclamou Haio, sugando o suco de morango da caixinha, fazendo um barulho tão irritante, que fez Ikki aumentar a massagem na testa.

- Não me chame de AKI-CHAN, Haio! Eu não sou criança!

- Mas parece uma! – revidou a outra, mostrando língua ao menino.

- Minna(7)... – chamou Atsuko, a jovem que parecia um pouco mais madura que os outros dois, ao observar a expressão cada vez mais estressada de Ikki. - Vocês estão fazendo muito barulho, o Amamya-san disse que está com dor de cabeça.

- PUXA SACO! – gritou Akira e Haio ao mesmo tempo, para a outra.

Ikki tirou a mão da testa e bateu na mesa, mas no momento em que iria esbravejar com o trio, sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso, o apanhou rapidamente, e seus olhos cresceram de surpresa ao ver o nome aceso no display. Ele atendeu abruptamente, gritando:

- SHUN?!

Os três na mesa se calaram.

- Hai, onii-san, como você está?! – ouviu ele, a voz do caçula, do outro lado.

- Shun, me explique o que aconteceu na noite de sábado? – perguntou ele sem delongas - Àquela mulher me deu uma história pouco convincente e muito distorcida! Que merda foi essa que você tomou que te fez tanto mal?

- Onii... – Suspirou Shun. Já imaginava que o seu mais velho estaria nervoso. - O importante é que estou bem. É melhor conversarmos quando eu chegar. Não se preocupe tanto.

- Não me preocupar, Shun?! Você vai perder três dias de aula! São os momentos finais do ano letivo! Como eu não vou me preocupar? (8) – Ikki tomou fôlego e continuou - E pouco antes de você viajar, você teve aquele problema no coração... como pode me pedir que eu não me preocupe?

- Gomenasai? – pediu o caçula, com uma voz muito rouca e baixa, acompanhada de um soluço. Estava prestes a chorar. – Eu não queria preocupá-lo, foi um incidente.

- Não, espere, Shun! Não é para você chorar também.

- Está explicado o motivo dessa cara carrancuda do Senpai. – cochichou Akira para as meninas, após ouvir o início da conversa.

Entretanto, suas amigas de sala não prestaram atenção no que o amigo dissera. Pois as duas estavam com os olhos sonhadores e brilhantes em cima de Ikki.

- Nossa! – exclamou Atsuko, com as bochechas rosadas - Só de pensar naquela _fofurinha_ chorando sinto meu coração despedaçar.

- É verdade. – concordou a outra. - O irmão do Amamya-san é tão kawai que dá vontade de apertar.

- E não se parece nada com ele... – lembrou Akira, entrando no assunto também.

- É verdade, né? – comentou Haio, com o olhar disperso, lembrando-se do dia que eles o conheceram. - E como se fosse "o anjo e o demônio".

- Ou o "mocinho e o vilão". – sugeriu Akira.

- Ou uma "flor de Sakura e um cravo"... – Suspirou Atsuko, com o olhar ainda mais sonhador.

- Sakura no hana, (9) Atsu-chan? – estranhou os outros dois.

- URUSAI! – gritou Ikki para o grupo, fazendo-os se encolherem assustados. – Não, eu não gritei com você, Shun. – retornou ele, para o celular. - Está bem, está certo. Conversamos quando você voltar. Certo, certo. Mas, Shun... você está bem mesmo?

Atsuko e Haio assustaram-se ao ver o rosto de Ikki se tingir levemente de vermelho ao formular aquela pergunta ao irmão.

- Ahhhhhhh. – Suspirou novamente Atsuko, sentindo o coração palpitar acelerado. – A expressão do Amamya-san é tão kawai quando está falando com o irmão, né pessoal?

Ikki por sua vez, depois daquele comentário infame, se arrependeu profundamente em ter atendido ao telefone ali.

- É verdade. – concordou Haio, sorrindo. – O amor entre irmãos é algo tão lindo, não é Aki-chan?

- Eu não sei o que vocês meninas veem de tão bonito nisso. Eu é que não gosto dos meus. O mais velho vive pegando no meu pé para eu largar de ser mulherengo, e ser um homem mais sério e responsável. Já os mais novos são umas pestinhas!

- Aki-chan! Você tem irmãos?! – perguntou Haio, surpresa com a informação.

- Tenho três, humf!

- É que é tão difícil... – Atsuko falou ainda sonhadora, chamando atenção da dupla. – Ouvir vocês homens dizendo que gosta um do outro. Normalmente isso acontece, quando meninos yaois se declaram, ou quando irmãos dizem que gostam um do outro. E nesse raro instante, podemos perceber que até o mais bravo dos machões... – Ela apontou discretamente, para Ikki, que conversava distraído com o Shun. – Pode se tornar tão sensível também.

- Arg! – Akira fez uma careta de nojo. - Não fale de Yaois na mesa do almoço, Atsu-chan! Eu vou perder minha fome!

- E o que você tem contra Yaois, Aki-chan? – quis saber a colega.

- Nada! Eu só gosto de mais de meninas para imaginar um homem se pegando com outro... – E de repente, cara de nojo do mais novo aumentou, sem querer, ele acabara imaginando a tal cena.

- Aki-chan, você está ficando verde... – observou Atsuko, vendo o menino se encolher cada vez mais na cadeira.

- Eu acho que a mente ligeira dele o traiu! – debochou Haio, deduzindo o que acontecera e caindo na gargalhada em seguida. - Háháháháhá!

- Não é engraçado, Haio! – reclamou ele com a amiga. Mas logo, seus olhos se voltaram para Ikki, que agora estava com uma expressão verdadeiramente estranha. - Vejam! O que há de errado com o rosto do Senpai? – apontou Akira, percebendo que Ikki estava com o rosto ainda mais vermelho, com as sobrancelhas serradas e segurando o aparelho tão firme que parecia que iria quebrá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Eu... eu...

- Ele vai dizer que o ama! – gritou as duas, eufóricas.

- CALEM A BOCA! – berrou Ikki novamente para os colegas, e em seguida voltou para o celular, e respirando fundo, gritou: - Sinto sua falta! Volte bem!

- Também estou com saudades, onii-san. – respondeu Shun docemente, do outro lado da linha. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também... – O rosto do mais velho corou violentamente, e o coração passou a bater mais rápido. Não pela declaração do sentimento do irmão, o qual ele conhecia muito bem. E sim, por que era constrangedor declarar como se sentia na frente dos outros. E o fato dos seus três colegas idiotas encararem aquilo como uma coisa de outro mundo, tornava a coisa muito mais incômoda. Mas não devia se importar com que eles pensavam. Estava feliz de falar com o caçula, e após um suspiro breve, pronunciou: – Eu também te amo. – declarando por fim, fazendo as duas meninas quase tombarem da cadeira do refeitório de tão excitadas que ficaram.

- Uaaaaaau! – gritou Atsuko, segurando o rosto com as duas mãos. - Ele disse!

- Que lindoooooo! – concordou Haio.

Ikki bateu as mãos na mesa.

- CA-LA-DAS!

As duas levaram a mão na boca, tampando-as.

- Gomenasai, Amamya-san? – pediram as duas ao mesmo tempo, ao perceberem que o mais velho do grupo, havia se irritado de verdade.

- Chego na quarta-feira, onii-san... – Ikki ouviu a voz do irmão no fone, e o recolocou no ouvido, terminando de ouvir o que o irmão dizia. - Eu te ligo para confirmar o horário. Diga um "oi" para os seus amigos por mim. E avise ao pessoal de casa que estou com saudades de todos. Ja ne!

- Darei seus recados. Boa viagem, Shun. – Ikki desligou, sentindo-se mais aliviado depois de ter falado com o irmão. Agora tinha certeza absoluta que ele estava bem e que ele iria retornar para a casa.

Em seguida, ele se voltou para o trio que o observava com cara de bobo.

- Se ousarem fazer alguma piada, uma que seja... conhecerão o inferno mais cedo. – ameaçou ele, retomando seu semblante comum, aliviado, contudo, mal-encarado.

- Ah! – Levantou-se Haio rapidamente. - Eu estava indo escovar os dentes. Vejo vocês na sala.

- Matte yo, Haio-chan! – Levantou-se Atsuko, seguindo a colega. – Eu também vou!

- Eu é que não entendi... – Akira observou as bandejas quase cheias das duas. – Elas quase não tocaram na comida, porque vão escovar os dentes?

Ikki aliviou um pouco o semblante, e sorriu de leve, voltando ao seu almoço. Agora que estava menos preocupado, passou a sentir fome.

- Então você também tem irmãos? – perguntou Ikki para o menino, que fazia uma varredura na bandeja abandonada das amigas, recolhendo o que ele mais gostava e colocando em seu prato. - São mais velhos?

- Eu estou no meio. – respondeu ele, dando uma mordida em bolinho de peixe. - Tenho um irmão mais velho que já é casado. Eu e ele somos filhos do primeiro casamento do meu pai. Esse meu irmão já tem dois filhos, são gêmeos. Os meus outros dois irmãos são mais novos. Um é filho do meu pai com a nova esposa. E o outro, é filho da minha mãe com o novo esposo.

- Que confusão... – Ikki também se serviu de alguns bolinhos de peixe que o garoto roubara das outras bandejas - E você mora com quem?

- Eu moro com a minha mãe. Quando meus pais se separaram, cada um ficou com um filho. Minha mãe quis ficar comigo, por que eu era muito pequeno, tinha só três anos, e ela tinha medo que meu pai não fosse cuidar direito de mim. Então ela começou a trabalhar de caixa em um banco. E me deixava em uma escolinha de tempo integral. Foi quando ela acabou se envolvendo com o chefe dela e engravidou. Um pouco depois fomos morar na casa dele e ela deu a luz ao meu primeiro irmão mais novo.

- Hum... – Ikki pegou outro bolinho, estavam realmente bons. - E porque seus pais se separam?

- O papai disse que a mamãe não o amava mais. Já a mamãe alegava que o papai era um homem acomodado, sem ambições, e ela queria ter uma vida melhor.

- E o que o seu pai fazia da vida? – perguntou o mais velho, servindo-se agora, da comida do seu próprio prato, fazendo uma cara feia ao sentir que o seu Tori no Tsuqueyaki (10) estava frio.

- Ele ainda faz, é professor do primário.

- Wakatta (11). Então ele deve ter se chocado quando sua mãe se casou novamente.

- Na verdade, não. Ele disse que só confirmou o que ele já tinha certeza. Que ela não o amava. O meu oyaji (12) é uma pessoa calma e boa, e acabou aceitando tudo muito bem. Mas depois que o meu onii-san se casou, ele disse que se sentia sozinho. E realmente era assim, sempre que eu ia visitá-lo ele estava muito triste. Até me pediu que eu fosse morar com ele. Mas o meu padrasto é muito rico e meu pai é muito pobre. Eu já sou acostumado a vida boa que tenho, não queria sair da mordomia. No entanto, fui passar um tempo com ele, e comecei a incentivá-lo a procurar uma esposa. Mas o oyaji é muito teimoso! Ele continuava repetindo que para ele só existiu e só existiria uma mulher na vida dele, a minha mãe. Então quando eu estava quase desistindo da ideia, meu irmão teve o casal de filhos gêmeos. E meu pai passou a visitá-lo com mais frequência, pois estava muito contente com os netos. Foi então que aconteceu o inesperado. Ele começou a se interessar pela babá dos filhos do meu irmão. – Sorriu o menino, ao lembrar-se de tudo aquilo - Eles se casaram faz cinco anos. E o meu irmãozinho caçula, filho dos dois, tem quatro anos. É muito kawai, mas muito danado também... – suspirou ele.

Ikki sorriu.

- É uma família bem grande.

- Você percebeu? E o Senpai achava que tinha muitos irmãos, né? Se contar os meus sobrinhos, as minhas duas mães e meus dois pais, minha família é muito mais numerosa! – sorriu ele. - Apesar de que... a Shiome-san é tão jovem que fico com vergonha de chamá-la de mãe.

- A mulher do seu pai?

- É. – afirmou ele, com um aceno de cabeça. - Ela é a melhor amiga da mulher do meu irmão. Então as duas têm a mesma idade. O que deixou minha mãe louca de raiva. Afinal, ela casou com alguém bem mais velho que ela, enquanto meu pai se casou com alguém bem mais jovem. – Akira riu feliz, com a vitória do pai em cima da mãe. – Ele se tornou meu ídolo por isso!

- Quanto mais jovem ela é? Digo, quantos anos tem seu pai e quantos anos têm a mulher dele?

- Deixe-me ver... – O menino manteve o hashi (13) na boca, após comer outro bolinho, e revirou os olhos para cima, tentando contar mentalmente. - O Ichi-nii-san tem 28 anos, o papai disse que quando se casou com a mamãe tinha vinte. Então ele já deve ter quase cinquenta!

- E ela tem 28?

- Ie. – negou. - Ela tem 25.

- O dobro.

- Isso... Mas porque a curiosidade, Senpai? Não namoraria uma garota mais nova?

- Não é isso. – Na verdade, Ikki estava tentando buscar comparações com o que ocorrera com ele e o casal de patrões. Além do mais, era estranho pra ele também, o fato do colega se dar bem com a família nova que cada um dos seus pais formara. Ele não conseguia se imaginar no lugar dele. Mas conhecendo um pouco da história do Akira, fazia Ikki entender um pouco mais como o irmão caçula se sentia em relação a família americana. – É só curiosidade mesmo. Mas... os dois se dão bem? O seu pai e a sua madrasta?

- Sim e muito bem! Mas eu acho que ela ama mais o papai, do que ele a ama. A Shiome-san é muito ciumenta... Você acredita que ela tem ciúmes da minha mãe ainda? É muito engraçado.

- Você parece ter se adaptado muito bem as duas famílias.

- Sim! Amo as duas! – confirmou eufórico - É muito legal ter duas famílias! Eu sempre tenho muitas opções de lugar para passar as férias... – sorriu ele. - Se quiser, um dia eu o levo para conhecê-los.

A sirene encerrando o intervalo tocou.

- Eu gostaria.

- Honto? (14)

- Hai.

- Yosh! (15) – Os dois se levantaram. – Vou levá-lo para conhecer a minha mãe, o meu padrasto e o meu outro irmão mais novo também, o nome dele é Saki-chan! Meu padrasto é advogado, por isso ele quer que eu siga essa carreira. Quem sabe ele pode arrumar um estágio para você na empresa dele também...

- Akoto, não precisa falar tanto.

- É AKIRA, Senpai!

- Foi o que eu disse.

- Não, foi não!

-...

XXX

Na May Okane.

Juashi retornou para sala depois de almoçar e colocou o embrulho de papel que trazia nas mãos em cima da mesa de Hyoga. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, virado para o amigo, e apoiou os cotovelos em cima da carteira dele. Observando seus emaranhados de fios loiros esconderem seu rosto, ele estava com a cabeça deitada nos braços, que estavam cruzados sobre a mesa. Ele não tinha saído para almoçar e o professor ainda não voltara da reunião com Okane. O diretor havia retornado mais cedo do que o previsto, algo raro de se ver na escola.

- Ei, Lorão! Trouxe a bóia! Você ainda ta com essa bica amuada?!

- Eu disse que não queria almoçar. – resmungou Hyoga, com a voz abafada.

- Mas se tu ficar nessa deprê, mermão, vai ir pro saco rapidão, tá ligado?!

Hyoga não se moveu. E o amigo pegou uma mexa do cabelo loiro e o ergueu, procurando onde estava o ouvido.

- Ei, Lorô! Está me ouvindo?

- Não enche, Juashi.

- Pô, Lorão! Até pra me xingar tu tá mole. Sou eu, mermão! Jua-kun! Seu camarada, mano, brother, amigo! Não vai mandar a fita mesmo? Não é só porque o ouji-chan (16) não retornou, é?

- Eu não dei liberdade para você chamá-lo assim.

- Uhhh! Pelo menos agora me respondeu... Então isso quer dizer, que eu passei de raspão! Fala, ae?

Hyoga mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

- Ah, cara! Isso é um sim! Eu tô certo! Eu sou foda! Então, esse é um dos motivos! Tem outro?

O loiro respondeu, levantando o dedão, mudando o sinal para um de jóia.

- Hum... – O menino coçou o queixo. – Outro motivo? Qual seria...?

- Ei, vocês estão sabendo da novidade? – perguntou um menino de outra sala, chegando na roda dos garotos da sala da sala de Hyoga e Juashi.

- O que foi, Fuji-kun?

- Não diga que não teremos aula?

- Nada, é notícia mais interessante. – O garoto sorriu de canto, em seguida, anunciou a tal notícia: - O "bichinha" do Yameda está de volta...

Os olhos do menino do grupo cresceram. Mas antes que estes pudessem repreendê-lo pelo que havia dito ali. Hyoga fora mais rápido, e levantou-se como um raio, grudando no colarinho do tal Fuji, empurrando-o contra a parede, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem.

- Repete o que disse? – instigou Hyoga, batendo o garoto na parede.

- Calma, Yukida-sama! – pediu os colegas do garoto, apavorados.

- Ei, pessoal, o que deu nesse cara? – perguntou o garoto, totalmente desnorteado.

- Yukida-sama, o Fuji-kun não quis dizer isso, solte-o, por favor! Yukida-sama!

Juashi coçou a cabeça, enquanto via os colegas aglomerando-se em torno do Hyoga, tentando-o fazer largar do pescoço garoto.

"Então é isso..."

- Ô, Sinomotto-kun! Ajuda aqui!

- Uaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Juashi bocejou - Será que eu ajudo?

- Ele vai matar o Fuji-kun! – gritou, um dos meninos, histérico.

- Aê Galerinha do mal! A culpa não é nossa! Esse língua cumprida aí deveria saber que o nosso diretor Junior, também já foi Taishou do grupo dos Tenshin (17).

- Mas eu não sabia... – choramingara o menino, sem poder se mover direito, preso pelas mãos firmes de Hyoga em seu pescoço. Estava ficando vermelho por falta de ar. – Eu não consigo respirar, hanase (18)...

- Por favor, Yukida-sama, solte-o! – implorava o colega da sala.

- Sinomotto-kun, ajude! Onegai! – implorou outro.

Juashi se levantou tranquilamente, e foi até Hyoga, colocando a mão no braço do amigo, que fitava furiosamente o garoto que se referira a Ken como "bichinha".

- Aê, Lorão. Não vale apena matar esse aí, não. Deixe ele ir.

Hyoga bateu o garoto na parede mais uma vez.

- Quem é "bichinha", seu imundo?!

- Perdão! Perdão! Yukida-sama! Hanase! Eu retiro o que eu disse!

- Ele retirou, Lorão. Solta, aê!

- Por favor, Yukida-sama!

Hyoga fechou os olhos. O que estava fazendo afinal? Suspirou e soltou o menino.

- Vai Fuji, salta fora! – Juashi apressou o menino. - O Lorão aqui tem um temperamento mó instável, ele pode decidir te atirar pela janela, vasa!

O menino, ainda mais assustado, reverencia Hyoga mais uma vez lhe implorando desculpas, em seguida saiu desenfreado da sala. Shiro que era o amigo do garoto, olhou o Diretor Junior contrariado.

- Pô Yukida, ele é meu amigo! – retorquiu furioso - Ele não te conhecia, só tinha ouvido falar! Você poderia ter pego mais de leve com ele! Qual é o seu problema?!

- Ô Shiro-chan, não força cara. – pediu Juashi - Ele não tá legal hoje!

- Meu nome é Shiro-san para você, Sinomotto! E se ele está com algum problema não deve descontar em cima dos outros. Ele poderia ter simplesmente falado com o Fuji-kun numa boa, sem ter que agredi-lo!

- Vamos ver como o Fuji está, Shiro. – chamou o outro colega, com medo que aquilo se transformasse em briga novamente. - Deixa quieto. Você só vai causar mais problemas. Ouve o Sinomotto, ele sabe o que tá falando. Iko (19)!

O menino após olhar feio para os dois, saiu da sala inconformado com o ocorrido, acompanhado dos outros dois colegas, estava revoltado com a atitude de Hyoga.

- Pegou pesado mesmo, Lorô. Apesar de que, foi bem feito pra eles.

Hyoga suspirou, levando a mão na cabeça.

- Acho que eu vou pra casa mais cedo.

- Quer que eu vá contigo?

- Não precisa.

- Posso passar mais tarde lá pra te ver? Ou tá a fim de ficar sozinho por hoje?

- Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho, obrigado Juashi.

Hyoga pegou a mochila, a pendurou em um dos ombros, seguindo em direção da porta.

- Ei, Lorão?! – chamou Juashi, antes que ele cruzasse a saída.

Hyoga parou ao ouvi-lo chamar.

- Hum?

- Sei que eu não sou lá muito entendido dessas coisas. Afinal, minha praia são gatas, tu sabe! Mas eu tô sentindo que tu ficou abalado com o retorno do cara. Fica esperto, Lorô! Claro que não concordei com o que àquele idiota do Fuji disse. Mas uma coisa é certa, meu santo não bate com o do Yameda. E não é por causa da opção dele não... Eu só acho que ele não é flor que se cheire.

Hyoga suspirou, respondendo calmamente:

- Ele era manipulado pelo tio, Juashi. O Ken não é uma pessoa ruim.

- Lorão... E eu não vou te contradizer, não. Eu sei, sobre o lance da gangue dos Tenshis e sobre o tio, e tudo mais, você mesmo que me contou, tá lembrado? Mesmo assim, Lorão, se liga. Tem algo obscuro por trás dele. E não é coisa boa, não.

- Que conversa estranha é essa, Jua?

- Ah, meu! Não sei o que é... Mas sinto energias negativas, saca?! Um mau pressentimento! Sei lá! Fica esperto, falou?

Hyoga sorriu, forçado.

- Depois conversamos...

- Ja ne! – Juashi viu o amigo atravessar a porta e sumir. Em seguida olhou o lanche que ele comprara e que Hyoga nem tocara. "Estou pressentindo que vem uma grande tempestade por aí... Ai, ai! O tempo está fechando..."

-...

XXX

O diretor Okane, após dispensar os professores, ouviu batidas abafadas na porta da sua sala.

- Entre. – pediu, abrindo um grande sorriso ao ver quem era.

- Hai, Okane-sensei. – cumprimentou o jovem aluno.

- Iterashai, Ken-chan (20)! Eu sabia que voltaria.

- Aquele projeto de puxa-saco super colante está por aqui? – perguntou ele, ainda na porta.

- Ie. – negou o diretor, sustentando o mesmo sorriso de satisfação ao vê-lo. - O Natano-san foi ao supermercado. Precisávamos abastecer a dispensa de casa, ficamos dias fora. Vamos, entre e fique a vontade.

O menino entrou e fechou a porta em suas costas, aproximando-se da mesa do diretor, mantendo-se de pé em frente à ele.

- Você deu mesmo o cargo para o Yukida, não foi? – perguntou, diretamente. - Fiquei surpreso quando me contaram. Então vim até aqui, agradecê-lo.

Okane sorriu ainda mais abertamente, mostrando seu par de caninos afiados.

- Foi esse o seu pedido, não foi?

- Sim. – confirmou. - Eu queria tirá-lo daquela lanchonete fedorenta. Mas você disse que me cobraria quando eu voltasse. E estou aqui para quitar a minha divida... – anunciou o menino, desatando a gravata do uniforme.

O homem desenhou um novo sorriso, agora de canto, observando o garoto se livrar rapidamente do uniforme, e ficar nu na sua frente.

- E então, Sensei?

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas...

Ken deu a volta na escrivaninha de vidro, pisando com cuidado no chão acarpetado do ambiente, caminhando até onde o homem estava sentado, e acomodou-se em cima da mesa. Sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas. Fazendo o diretor perder o ar por um momento, ao sentir aquela nudez tão próxima.

- "Mas..." o quê? – perguntou Ken, puxando a gravata dele, encostando seu rosto no rosto dele.

- "Mas..." - Ele lambeu os lábios. - A Shiharu-san... Humm... – Okane gemeu ao sentir a língua do menino escorrer pela lateral de seu rosto e entrar em seu ouvido.

- O que tem aquela tia gorda? – sussurrou Ken, dentro do ouvido do Diretor. – Hein, Okane-sensei?

- Se ela entrar...

- Seria mais gostoso, não? – provocou ele, pegando a mão do diretor e direcionando-a em seu membro, fazendo-o apertá-lo. – Lembra que você mesmo dizia que é mais gostoso quando se tem alguém assistindo, lembra? – O jovem desceu para o chão, ajoelhando-se em frente ao diretor, e abrindo o zíper da calça do homem, retirando o membro latente deste para fora, direcionando-o para dentro da sua boca, lambendo-o e sugando-o vagarosamente.

O diretor arqueou as costas da cadeira ao sentir a boca úmida do menino tocar seu sexo. Logo as sugadas se tornaram mais intensas, e o ar no seu peito se tornou ofegante. Levou a mão até os cabelos dele e o acariciou, enquanto ele o estimulava.

- Você ainda é bom nisso... – Okane o elogiou, puxando o ar para dentro do peito. - Achei que tivesse mudado. Achei que... Annn... que estava apaixonado por um certo alguém...

O menino deixou o pênis do Diretor, ao perceber que este estava rijo e lubrificado o suficiente. Em seguida, passou a mão na boca limpando-a, para depois, subir no colo do homem e sentar-se nele de pernas abertas.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Sensei... – disse Ken, em um sussurro, direcionando o falo deste em sua entrada, fazendo-o entrar de vagar dentro de si, conforme ia se sentando.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – gemeu alto o Diretor, ao sentir o membro sendo envolvido e comprimido. - Kennnn!

- Não geme tão alto... ou a tia gorda vai nos ouvir. – brincou o aluno, abraçando-se ao pescoço de Okane, sentindo o calor da excitação tingir seu rosto de vermelho.

O homem sorriu indiscretamente, segurando a cintura de Ken, escorregando suas mãos pela a pele clara e macia do menino.

- Me diz... Você sentiu falta desse tamanho todo entrando em você, não sentiu?

- Cala a boca. – pediu ele, passando a gemer mais alto: - AH! AH! AH! AH! – aumentou os gritos, conforme ia cavalgando no membro do homem. – E não se gabe, Sensei! Já tive melhores!

Na recepção, a secretária estava indignada, com as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Poderiam pelo menos, serem mais silenciosos! Que inferno!

Natano chegou à recepção. E não demorou muito para entender porque a Shiharu estava com as mãos nos ouvidos. Dali, dava pra se ouvir claramente gemidos, vindos da sala principal.

- Quem está com ele?

- Não faz idéia de quem são esses gritos escandalosos? Nem uma vadia faz tanto barulho!

O amante do Diretor sabia exatamente quem era. E sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva, decidido, seguiu rumo a porta da sala. Se bem os conhecesse, sabia que esta estaria propositalmente destrancada.

- Natano, aonde vai? - questionou a secretária, antes que ele entrasse.

- Entrar.

- Mas...

- Ele pediu para que não o interrompessem?

- Na verdade, não. – Lembrou a mulher.

- Então...

Natano entrou, escancarando a porta e a tempo de ouvir o grito de êxtase dos dois.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritara o aluno se debruçando para trás, sentindo o membro do mais velho, enfiar-se mais fundo dentro de si. Após os poucos segundos que se sucedeu o gozo, ele voltou a abraçar o pescoço do Diretor, apoiando nele seu corpo cansado e trêmulo.

- Usu-chan... – arfava o Diretor também. – Se aproxime!

O empregado olhou para os dois, claramente revoltado. Principalmente, após notar o sorriso cínico de Ken, desenhando-se naquela sua face irritantemente infantil. Bateu a porta nas suas costas e nos olhos espichados da secretária na mesa da recepção.

- Oi, Natano-chan? Tomei seu lugar um pouquinho... – brincou Ken, mostrando língua para o namorado do Diretor.

Mas Natano não segurou sua raiva, caminhou rapidamente até onde os dois estavam e grudou nos cabelos de Ken, tirando-o de cima de Okane a força.

- Ai, ai, ai! Pare com isso, Natano-chan!

- Sua bicha! Vagabunda!

- Ai, ai, ai! Okane-sensei, me ajude!

- Parem vocês dois...- O homem pediu calmamente, fechando sua calça e alinhando sua camisa. - Querem me deixar excitado de novo?

- Se vista! – pediu Natano, jogando as roupas de Ken em cima dele.

- Eu gosto de ficar assim! - provocou o garoto.

- Se vista logo, Ken! Ou eu mesmo vou vesti-lo!

- Vem, quero ver se consegue!

- Natano, pare. – pediu o diretor, percebendo que o empregado estava caindo no jogo infantil do aluno.

- E você, Okane?! – O namorado apontou para ele, com os olhos fumegantes. – Você disse que não faria tal coisa nunca mais! Ele é seu aluno!

- Mas... – Ken colocou o dedo na boca, interrompendo-o. – O Okane-san nem me tocou direito, fui eu quem fiz tudo sozinho.

- CALE-SE! Ele poderia ter impedido! – se revoltou Natano, não conseguindo mais segurar o choro.

- Olha! – Ken inclinou a cabeça para lado, de modo infantil, tentando observar melhor o rosto de Natano. - Ele está chorando de verdade, Okane-sensei. Eu acho que quem está apaixonado aqui, é outro, né?

- Ken, nos deixe a sós, por favor. – pediu o diretor.

Ken suspirou, não tinha porque contrariá-los mais, já tivera o que queria e estava satisfeito por hora.

- Hai. – concordou, vestindo as roupas. E antes de deixar a sala soprou beijinhos para o homem. – Só porque você me pediu educadamente eu vou, Okane-sensei. E... foi ótimo. Só não entendi o Natano-chan. Afinal, ele se excitava todo quando nos via fazendo.

- Zakkenayo!(21) – urrou o empregado, ainda mais nervoso.

Ken fechou a porta em um baque. Enquanto Okane se levantava e ia de encontro ao namorado, abraçando-o e tentando confortá-lo.

- Você me prometeu que não faria mais! – protestou ele, batendo com o punho fechado no ombro do homem que amava. - Você me prometeu, Keiichi! Você prometeu...

- Hai, hai. Gomenasai, Usu-chan? Eu não consegui me desviar dessa tentação, quando vi já estava sendo envolvido por ele.

- Ele é uma criança e você o adulto! Como pode se deixar dominar?!

- Na verdade, ele está quase saindo do colegial, ele não é mais uma criança.

- Isso não justifica, Keiichi! Você me prometeu que eu seria o único!

- Hai, hai. Gomen? Não vai se repetir, eu prometo.

- Não prometa, se você não irá cumprir! Eu o odeio!

- Não, não, não odeia, Não fale assim. Eu vou me redimir eu prometo.

- Cale a boca!

-...

XXX

Na sala do terceiro D.

- Foi embora?

- É, cara. Não ouviu? Ele foi embora. Saltou fora! Escafedeu-se! Ele não tava se sentindo bem.

- Pôxa... – O menino levou a unha do dedão na boca, mordendo-a de leve. - Eu ia dar carona para ele.

- Sua gravata está torta... – observou Juashi – E os botões da sua camisa estão presos de forma desalinhada também.

- Ah, é? – Ken olhou para a própria camisa e depois para Juashi, que o encarava com um semblante sério - Eu me atrapalhei por que tive que recolocar tudo correndo. Você é bem observador, né? Quer arrumar pra mim?

- Nem morto, garoto! Vasa, vai! Cai fora! - Juashi sentiu um arrepio de horror. "recolocar tudo correndo?". Então qual seria o motivo dele ter tirado a roupa, primeiramente? Sabia que nenhuma turma teve aula de Educação Fisica naquele dia, porque o professor havia faltado.

Ken não se moveu, e sorriu maliciosamente para o amigo de Hyoga. "Que tipo interessante...", pensou ele.

- Ouvi falar que você é bem próximo do meu Hyoga. E que os dois estão se dando melhor depois que você aceitou que ele é gay. Você não está pensando em roubá-lo de mim, também, não é?

Novamente Juashi sentiu enjoo.

- "Seu Hyoga"? "Roubá-lo de você também?"

- Hum, hum. – confirmou o menino, com um breve aceno de cabeça.

- Porque você não toma vergonha, Cara, e se suicida!

- Hã? – Ken fez uma cara ainda mais inocente. - Então eu não disse algo certo?

- Nem todos os caras são depravados como você e chegam nos outros querendo algo mais! Eu e o Lorão somos amigos, sacou? Coisa que você não sabe o que é.

- Eu não acredito que exista amizade entre gays, da mesma forma, que dizem que não existe amizade verdadeira entre homem e mulher. Sempre haverá uma gota de interesse. Por mais que seja camuflada.

- Pro inferno, o que você pensa! Sua...

- "Sua Bicha?!" – Ken o instigou a seguir com o xingamento - Pode completar, fale o que você pensa! É o que eu sou! Me xingue! Eu não ligo! E sabe de uma coisa? Eu aprendi que muitos que nem você, que dizem ter nojo da bicha aqui, na verdade estão loucos de tesão por ela. Louco para experimentar, não é?

Juashi esbofeteou Ken, sem pensar. E o seu anel acabou fazendo um corte fino na bochecha esquerda do menino, e um filete de sangue escorreu seu rosto embonecado. Mas Ken pareceu não ter se importado com o tapa. Na verdade ele até sorriu, tocando o sangue com os dedos, em seguida limpando-os com a língua.

- Você é bem violento, né? Do tipo que eu gosto na cama...

- Eu não sei como o Lorão não vê o lixo que você é.

Ken começou a gargalhar.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que ele vê, e além de tudo, gosta?

- Se depender de mim, eu vou abrir os olhos do Lorão referente a você, Yameda! O Hyoga vai ficar com quem ele ama, que é alguém decente de verdade! Por isso fica na sua, mermão. - Juashi passa pelo menino parado na porta, fazendo questão de esbarrar no ombro dele e empurrá-lo para a parede.

- Chooto Matte (22)! – pede Ken.

- O que é? - perguntou Jaushi, mal-humorado.

- Quer apostar?

- Apostar?

- Se você conseguir "abrir os olhos do Hyoga" como diz, e se conseguir fazer com que ele fique com o "mais decente". Eu sumo da vida dele para sempre. E volto para Europa e nunca mais retorno nesse país medíocre. Mas se caso eu ganhar...

Juashi sentiu um arrepio de repulsa. Sabia que ele não falaria algo decente.

-... você transa comigo. – completou Ken, fazendo Juashi torcer o rosto de revolta.

- Como pode propor algo desse tipo?! Se você ganhar, você vai estar com Hyoga!

- Não vai ser problema. Eu lhe garanto que o Hyoga, além de nos assistir transando, vai gostar do que vê.

- Você não quer conquistá-lo, seu pervertido! Você quer torná-lo o mesmo puto que você é.

- Não. Eu só quero despertar nele, sua verdadeira personalidade. Fazer ele sentir como é bom, ter optado estar desse lado.

- Vagabundo! – gritou, virando-se de costas e indo embora.

- Me xinga! Que eu gamo ainda mais! – respondeu Ken, ainda o provocando. - Está apostado?!

- Vai te ferrar!

- Eu vou entender isso como um "sim"!

Após sair do alcance da voz provacativa de Ken, Juashi entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou. Estava tão enjoado, que acabou vomitando.

-...

XXX

Nos Estados Unidos.

Shun estava deitado na cama, fitando o teto. Não conseguia dormir. Ele e Natalie chegaram em casa por volta das onze da noite. Passara uma noite agradável com ela e os amigos dela no Shopping. Entretanto, a irmã lhe pareceu um pouco deprimida. Olhou o celular na cabeceira da cama. Marcava uma e meia da manhã.

- Isso significa que no Japão já são quase cinco horas da tarde. – Shun suspirou e levou a mão no peito. – Meu coração está acelerado. Será ansiedade? Eu não consigo dormir...

Shun virou-se de lado, colocou os pés nus no chão e levantou o corpo sentando-se na cama. Sentiu um pouco de vertigem. Esperou a cabeça parar de rodar e então se levantou, após apanhar o celular. Olhou o embrulho do presente que a irmã lhe dera na mesinha do quarto e sorriu para o bicho ao lado da mala. Era um coelho branco de pelúcia, com grandes olhos verdes, ele estava vestido com uma calça branca com suspensórios. Na hora que viu o bicho vestido como ele costumava se vestir parou admirado na frente da vitrine, foi quando a irmã sorriu pela primeira vez na noite.

"- Que graçinha! Ele parece com você, Shun... Posso te dar ele?"

Enfim...

Shun pegou o coelho de pelúcia e o abraçou, seria mais um no meio de tantos que tinha. Naquele ano ganhara inúmeros, parecidos com aquele, das amigas da escola, das meninas da agência, da Sheena e até do irmão. Seu guarda-roupa já não tinha espaço para tantos. "Será que tenho mesmo cara de criança para me darem essas coisas?", se perguntou, olhando seu reflexo no espelho e ficando com as bochechas rosadas com o que vira. Tinha esquecido de retirar do cabelo as presilhas que colocara para segurar a sua franja, e que o atrapalhava ler. Em seguida, notou seu pijama branco cheio ursinhos amarelos. "Hummm". Retirou as presilhas e largou o coelho onde estava.

- Deve ser por ter essa cara que preocupo tanto meu irmão... - reclamou consigo mesmo. - caminhando até a janela da sacada e a abrindo-a, passando para a pequena varanda do lado de fora, sentindo o ar frio da noite tocar seu rosto.

- Ar frio... Hyoga... – Olhou para o celular em sua mão. Tinha o costume de apanhá-lo toda vez que se levantava. – Eu não liguei nenhum dia para saber como ele estava. Mas, foi o que combinamos, não foi? Ele também não me ligou... .

Shun fechou os olhos, e pôde ouvir a voz suave de Hyoga ressonando em seus ouvidos. "Eu te amo, Shun"... Levou a mão no peito e o pressionou, confirmando que este sempre batia mais forte quando lembrava daquele momento. Sorriu delicadamente, sentindo um calor bom lhe tomar a face. E suspirou bobamente. - Quero muito ouvi-lo dizer isso mais uma vez... Será que ele vai me buscar no aeroporto? Talvez ele traga flores... Não! - Shun balançou a cabeça, negando. - Ele não pode! O Ikki iria ver e perguntaria o porque... E seu onii-san pode não iria gostar nada! Preciso parar de pensar essas coisas! Não é coisa que homens fazem, é? Mas... Ele pode... - Sua imaginação fora rápida. E repentinamente, se viu no aeroporto, sendo puxado pelo braço por Hyoga. Este o levava para um lugar reservado e escondido, e ao encontrar uma sala vazia os dois entravam, e então ele o empurrava para a parede, e sussurrando lhe confessava.

"- Gomen, Shun? Mas eu não posso esperar até chegar em casa... Eu senti muito a sua falta. Eu te amo tanto. Eu preciso muito fazer isso..." - Então viu seu rosto ser amparado por ambas as mãos de Hyoga e puxado na direção dos lábios dele.

"- Hyoga... espere, podem nos ver... e... - E... de repente fora calado pela boca do outro na sua.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! O que estou pensando?! - Esfregou os cabelos envergonhado. - Eu não posso ficar sonhando com essas coisas, não posso! Tenho que tentar dormir!- Se repreendeu. Mas antes disso, voltou-se para o céu estrelado. E sorrindo pronunciou: - Oyasumi, Hyoga... - desejou ele, admirando o brilho das estrelas, retornando para o quarto, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

No Japão. Hyoga, também estava sentado no chão da sacada do seu quarto, fitando seu celular seriamente.

- Ele não me ligou nenhum dia... Eu também não liguei. Shun... - O loiro abraçou seus próprios joelhos - Estou com tanto medo...

"Por que ele não te ama" – ouviu a voz de Ken, ecoar novamente em sua cabeça. Levou as duas mãos nos ouvidos.

- Será? Será que isso é verdade?

-...

XXX

No Palácio Imperial. Ken entrou no quarto de Yumihito e despejou-se na cama.

- Tadaima!

- Okaerinasai. - falou Yumi, da escrivaninha onde estava. – Você parece cansado.

- Sim... – sorriu ele, rolando na cama, abraçando-se ao próprio corpo. – Podemos dizer que tive um dia bem produtivo.

Yumihito sorriu, sem parar de escrever.

- Quer dizer...?

- Que já tive bons resultados para o primeiro dia.

- Então me conte, como foi o encontro com o seu digníssimo e amado Hyoga?

- Perfeito.

- Conseguiu algo?

- Calma, Yumi-chan. Eu já plantei minha pequena sementinha... – Sorriu ele. – Logo ela irá florescer... – virou-se de bruços para olhar Yumihito, apoiando os cotovelos na cama, e o rosto nas mãos. – E você? Ainda está no mesmo lugar que eu o deixei?

- Estou estudando. Se eu não entrar em uma faculdade, o imperador vai encher minha paciência. E ainda corre o risco dele continuar com essa idéia idiota que eu estude fora.

- Hum, que chato. Eu não estudei nada hoje. Mas posso dizer que causei um pouco de alvoroço. – O menino colocou o dedo na boca e voltou a deitar-se de costa, abraçando os próprios braços e esfregando-os. – Aquele homem tem um olhar que me deixa louco.

Yumi parou ao ouvir aquilo. Levantou-se, esticou os braços espreguiçando-se, e repousou a caneta em cima dos livros, caminhou até a cama e sentou-se a beira, olhando Ken e aproximando as narinas da roupa do menino, farejando o cheiro que exalava dele.

- O que é isso, virou cachorro?

- Está cheirando a sexo.

- Claro que estou. Eu não tomei banho ainda.

- Com quem se deitou?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Se não foi com o Yukida, é da minha conta, sim. Eu não quero que você ponha nosso plano a perder!

- Ahhhh! Isso era o que me faltava! – Sentou-se ele, encarando o príncipe. – Viver em abstinência?

- Porque não se deita comigo?

- De novo isso?!

- Me dê um porque então. Se qualquer um serve, porque não pode ser eu?

- "Porque", Ouji-sama? – perguntou Ken, irônico. – Eu não acredito que você já tenha se esquecido do por quê.

Os olhos de Yumihito ficaram opacos, e de repente as imagens de Londres voltaram rapidamente a sua cabeça. E a noite em que conhecera Ken, invadiram sua cabeça. Estava muito frio, nunca havia bebido álcool antes, e por isso estava muito mal, com a cabeça deitada no balcão, quando ouvira aquela gritaria.

- Oji-san! Hei! Ô, oji-san! Eu quero outra bebida! Você é surdo, velho babaca e idiota! - gritava Ken, batendo com a caneca no balcão.

- Você é muito escandaloso! - reclamou ele, sem sair da posição que estava - Ele não entende o que você está ganindo aí, peça em inglês.

- Eu não sei direito essa merda de inglês! E como assim ganindo, está me chamando de cachorro é?

Ken o segurou pelos obros e o puxou, para ver quem era o idiota que estava se intrometendo come ele.

- E como você sabe japonês?

Por um segundo o coração de Yumihito parou, para em seguida acelerar loucamente. O menino não pensara e apenas abraçou com força aquela pessoa.

- Hei... que merda é essa? Porque está me agarrando?

- Por que eu te amo.

- Hã? - Assustou-se Ken.

Yumihito não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas naquela noite, os dois passaram juntos, e fizeram amor. No outro dia. Yumi acordara apavorado e com muita dor de cabeça. O menino que conhecera não estava na cama. O procurou dentro do apertamento e não encontrou. Foi quando viu uma fumaça na sacada do quarto. Ele saiu e então encontrou o menino sentado no chão, nu, fumando...

A primeira coisa que notara fora a tatuagem em suas costas, próximo a bunda. Era um coração com duas asas arrancadas nas laterais, e dentro dele havia Kanjis, onde estava escrito um nome que Yumi conhecia muito bem "Hyoga". Seria muita coincidência, pensou. Aquele garoto além de muito parecido com o seu Shun, ainda carregava tatuado nas costas o nome do seu maior rival. Estava confuso.

- Hei, está frio para ficar desse jeito aí fora, entre.

- Me deixa! - pediu Ken, tragando o cigarro e soltando a fumaça pra cima.

- Você vai ficar doente.

- Seria bom.

Yumi entrou no quarto e pegou um cobertor, retornou para a sacada e o jogou em cima do garoto, em seguida, sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Nós não nos apresentamos.

- Eu vi seus documentos, Yumihito Sazaiake, filho do imperador do Japão. – Ele sorriu, voltando a colocar o cigarro na boca, tragando-o lentamente.

- Não deveria mexer nas coisas dos outros sem autorização.

- Vossa alteza que não deveria trazer um qualquer para dormir em sua cama, antes de consultar seus procedentes.

Yumihito sorriu.

- Você não me parece um qualquer.

- Mas sou. Sabia que sou um assassino?

- Não diga? - duvidou ele, irônico.

- Digo, sim. E sabe qual é o nome da minha primeira vitima?

- Não faço ideia, alguém famoso?

- Muito. Yumihito Sazaike, filho do imperador do Japão.

Yumi sorriu novamente. O garoto estava brincando com sua cara.

- Então você vai me matar? Por qual crime?

Os olhos de Ken se encheram de lágrimas. E ele riu, passando as mãos no rosto e se levantando, deixando o cobertor ficar no chão, apertando a balaustra da sacada entre suas mãos.

- Um crime impunível. Ferir um coração já esmigalhado de dor... – Riu alto, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam cintilante por seu rosto tão branco quanto a neve.

Yumihito ficou no chão, sério. Contemplando o corpo nu daquele rapaz e a tatuagem com o nome de Hyoga destacada em sua pele tão alva.

- Gomenasai?

- Não se desculpe, merda! Você vai pagar com a sua vida afinal das contas.

Yumi se levantou, ficando do lado dele.

- Eu o feri e quero pagar, mas gostaria de fazê-lo de outra forma.

- E se eu não quiser que seja de outra forma?

- Podemos fazer assim, que tal eu lhe fazer uma proposta. Eu lhe dou aquilo que você mais deseja, caso eu não consiga, você pode tirar a minha vida.

- Vai me dar o que eu mais desejo?

- Sim.

- Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que mataria quem me confundisse com àquela pessoa mais uma vez. E aqui, longe de tudo, eu encontrei alguém, que ironicamente, - fazendo amor comigo, como este que está tatuado nas minhas costas fez - gemeu e gritou que o amava, que o desejava e que morreria por ele! Enquanto me estocava! De novo! Eu delirei loucamente ao receber um amor que não é meu! Ouvi coisas que queriam que fossem ditas para mim! Contudo... não... nada daquilo era para mim. Tudo era para ele, de novo para ele! Então..., príncipe maldito vindo das profundezas das trevas. Eu só não vou cumprir minha promessa agora! Porque eu quero ver, se você será mesmo capaz de me dar o que eu quero. Mas se não conseguir, eu vou matá-lo, tenha certeza.

De volta ao quarto...

- Ainda tem medo que eu chame o nome dele, enquanto estiver transando com você?

Ken o empurrou.

- Eu quero que você morra! E eu prefiro fazer com um cachorro que não pode latir o nome daquele Bonequinho-perfeito!

Yumi sorriu e agarrou a mão do menino, fazendo-o se levantar da sua cama, abraçando sua cintura em seguida.

- Eu já disse, não te darei o gostinho de me matar. Agora é melhor ir para o seu quarto e tomar um banho, está com cheiro de gato no cio.

Ken empurrou Yumihito, e antes de sair do quarto, mostrou o dedo do meio para o filho do imperador, em seguida, saiu batendo a porta.

O príncipe suspirou profundamente, e colocando a mão sobre o peito, suspirou:

- Ken...

Continua...

* * *

Ufa!

Então, chegamos ao capítulo quatro! E agora sim, a trama e os planos dos dois vilõezinhos da malhação (como a Zi se refere =D) começam a se desenrolar. E então, será que Ken e o príncipe Yumihito conseguirão manter Hyoga e Shun separados? E se conseguirem... por quanto tempo?

Façam suas apostas. /o\

No próximo capítulo, o tão esperado reencontro de Hyoga e Shun! Preparem seus corações! Apesar de que os holofotes do próximo capítulo estarão direcionados ao Seiya e ao Shiryu, para assim, eu consiga manter um equilíbrio no enredo, e não ficar martelando em cima dos mesmos personagens. Também retornará a trama Spike, e uma nova aliada para o loiro... Quem será? (:D)

Obrigado à todos que me acompanham e comentam em todos os capítulos! Principalmente as leitoras novas, Heloísa, Mariana e Manda-chan! Tenho até recadinho da Naluza pra vocês: **"Próximo capítulo, Dréia, coloque os nomes delas nos créditos finais e convide-as para participar aqui da comu \o/". **Então meninas, está aí o convite da Nalu, meu e de todos os participantes da comu. Façam parte da nossa comunidade que é uma grande família! É só procurar no Orkut a comunidade "Os Garotos fic"!

E você, leitor tímido que está esperando uma oportunidade de interagir... fica o convite também! :D

Agradecimentos especiais àqueles não estão na comunidade, mas não deixam de fazer seus comentários:

- Andarilho das fics – Espero que você não ache o Ikki desse capítulo muito meloso. Eu não quero fazê-lo um irmão obcecado pelo Shun, e sim, o irmão-paizão e super protetor, que ama muito o filho e tem medo que ele se machuque. No entanto, sabemos que esse sentimento exagerado não é algo saudável para nenhum dos dois. E eu pretendo com isso, ter um pretexto para amadurecer algo no paizão do grupo também, por que até então, ele é visto com o personagem mais correto em suas atitudes. Mas isso todos acompanharão aos poucos, com o desenrolar da história... Obrigado por continuar por aí. \o/

Ao Leo-Shaka (*-*) - não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão que você é muito kawai. (xD) E sim, é bem início de temporada mesmo. Espero que continue acompanhando para ver onde essa trama toda vai findar! E eu respondi sobre o colar lá na comunidade. Mas... vou responder aqui pra você. O Hyoga não devolveu o colar, ele está bem guardado e aparecerá em breve. Obrigado e continue por aí. \o/

Ao Dohko – como você perdeu a senha do perfil do Ikki, Sergin? Hehehehe (e eu que sou a loira =D). De qualquer forma, espero que continue nos prestigiando! E tente voltar com o fake. As meninas e o seu irmãozinho estão esperando. o/

As meninas novas: Manda-chan: serve para você também a resposta que dei para o Andarilho. Pretendo manter o Ikki mais dentro do padrão possível, mas ele logo, logo começará a dar umas escorregadas também. Mesmo assim, vou fazer o possível para não descaracterizá-lo do original. Heloisa: Junta-se ao clube! Sempre tem algum leitor querendo estrangular os personagens. A Zi mesmo, disse que vai escrever o nome inteiro da família Morris no Death Note, menos o da Becca. Hauhauahauahuahaua... Mariana, agradeço seu acompanhamento, e continue sim, vou ficar muito feliz!

Àqueles que já respondi no Orkut, o meu muito obrigado também: Naluza, Zibel (não respondi, mais vou responder! Amo suas reviews gigantes, eu rio muito!), Matheus, Mabel, Layzinha, Kami-chan, Anninha, Victor e Dragonesa!

Puxão de orelha no Tino e no meu RafaChoquito que não deram as caras no capítulo três!

Meu beijo coletivo à todos!

See you next!

E fiquem agora com ele... A voz que retorna do além... A voz que não quer calar: meu amado, RafaChoquito e seu Show dos Comentários! o/

* * *

**INFORME**_**:**_

Informamos que a partir de agora o programa de comentários será apresentado por uma nova apresentadora, pois o antigo apresentador, Rafael Navarro (Choquito) estará ausente devido a um problema extremamente grave (emice aguda).

E para comemorar essa ocasião especial e para recepcionar nossa nova apresentadora o programa de hoje será ao vivo.

Bom entretenimento à todos!

**Soujiro kanamoro**

_Diretor Geral da série Os Garotos_

O letreiro termina de passar a mensagem. E a imagem do cenário do programa, que todos tiveram a oportunidade de ver na edição inicial da segunda temporada, sofrera algumas modificações.

O cenário estava um pouco mais "Chegay". E totalmente cor de rosa. Inclusive os sofás, que eram quase todos no tom rosa-choque. Tudo muito de acordo com a personalidade da nova apresentadora. E um pequeno detalhe, muito fácil de ser notado, além das fotos dos cinco atores principais espalhadas em painéis, havia fotos dessa "sexta elementa", espalhadas por todos os lados.

- BOM DIAAAAAAA, BRASIL! – ouviu-se esse grito estridente, e logo a câmera focaliza uma espécie de elevador de vidro descendo do teto. E dentro dele, uma jovem de costas.

As luzes do estúdio estavam quase todas apagadas. Somente as luzes ofuscantes dos holofotes, focavam o elevador, e a entrada triunfal da nova apresentadora.

Quando elevador tocou o chão, Aliah se virou, fazendo uma espécie de dança mais parecida com um Show de Drag's Queen, ao fundo da música "Set me free". Após a dança a menina saiu do elevador.

- Isso mesmo, pessoal! Eu! A linda, a exclusiva, a poderosa e única! Aliah Konomotto, serei a nova apresentadora desse programa! – anunciou à jovem, com um sorriso radiante, de um lado a outro, no rosto.

Ela também estava usando um vestido rosa, cheio de fitas e babados, mas com um decote grande na frente, realçando os seios, e outro maior nas costas, deixando-a nuas. Além do salto alto dourado, fechando seu Look bem extravagante.

- Primeiramente. – continuou ela. - Eu sei que vocês adoravam o Choquito como apresentador. Mas gente, vamos combinar, alguém com um parafuso a menos que nem ele, não ficaria aqui por muito tempo, não é mesmo? – disse ela sorrindo, e sentando-se em dos sofás rosa, com toda delicadeza, mantendo uma postura muito fina. - Mas garanto a vocês, que a honra de me ter apresentando esse programa será toda de vocês, claro... – disse ela, balançando os cabelos curtos.  
- Ah! Antes de tudo... – ela se levantou do sofá. – Eu quero apresentar à vocês, telespectadores da série Os Garotos, a nossa nova equipe. Sabe como é? Eu preferi só mulheres porque nós mulheres, somos bem mais competentes que os homens...

A câmera fazia um giro de cento e oitenta graus no estúdio, mostrando toda a equipe, que usavam salto e um uniforme rosa. Todas as meninas muito lindas e com aquele ar de patricinha. A câmera parou no único homem que estava presente no local, sentado em sua cadeira tradicional.

- Bem, exceto é claro, o nosso amado e querido diretor Soujiro!

Aliah caminhou até o diretor dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, fazendo-o corar. Era nitidamente clara a felicidade estampada no rosto do homem. Mas talvez, não era só pela beleza, o paraíso formado daquelas jovens belezinhas que haviam sido contratadas no lugar daquele bando de marmanjo, e tão pouco pelo beijo tão carinhoso da nova apresentadora. E sim, por ter finalmente se livrado do Rafael Choquito!

- Então, vamos ao que interessa! – anunciou a menina retomando seu lugar no centro do palco. - Vamos começar logo o programa, antes que eu tenha que parar pra retocar a maquiagem. Afinal, está quente aqui, não é? – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Bem, o MEU programa vai ser um pouco diferente daquele programa chato que o Choquito fazia. Eu fiz umas pequenas modificações começando... - Mas antes da moça dar continuidade a sua fala, um vulto surgido detrás das câmeras pula em cima dela e a derruba no chão.

Logo uma estranha invasão começa, e vários homens lindos e espetaculares, vestindo suas sungas, dominam o palco.

- Repita! Se você for mesmo mulher sua patricinha abusada?! – gritava uma voz masculinha, já bem conhecida do público.

A câmera tentou focalizar o Choquito em cima da Aliah. Mas algo acontece, e o sinal da emissora é interrompido.

-...

Continua no próximo capítulo...

* * *

**Vocabulário **

1 **Ouji-sama – **príncipe.

2 **Nani – **Como?

3 **Urusai – **Cale a boca; fique quieto; silêncio;

4 **Taichou – **capitão; líder.

5 **Hentai – **pervertido.

6 A diferença de fuso horário de San Diego – Califórnia para Tókio – Japão é de (-) menos 16 (dezesseis horas);

7 **Minna – **pessoal.

8 O ano letivo japonês termina em março, diferente do Brasil que termina em dezembro.

9 **Sakura no Hana: **Flor de cerejeira.

10 **Tori no Tsuqueyaki **(um prato japonês) - Frango grelhado, agridoce.

11 **Wakatta – **entendi.

12 **Oyaji – **pai de maneira informal. Pode ser traduzido como "meu velho" ou "velhote";

13 **Hashi – **os palitinhos, ou pauzinhos, que os orientais usam como talher;

14 **Honto: **Sério?

15 **Yosh: **Legal!

16 **Ouji-chan – **principezinho;

17 **Tenshin – **traduzido como "Anjos"; No entanto, a referência de Juashi, é ao nome da gangue da qual Ken e Hyoga fizeram parte.

18 **Hanase – **solte-me;

19 **Iko – **vamos;

20 **Iterashai – **bem vindo.

21 **Zakkenayo – **saia da minha frente.

22 **Chooto matte – **espere aí ou espere um pouco.


	6. Armação

**N.a: Lembrando-os, dentro do capítulo, partes em _itálico _se referem às lembranças do personagem. Entre aspas ("") os pensamentos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**ARMAÇÃO**

O homem de jaleco branco, pediu para o senhor que estava sentado sem camisa na maca, respirar e inspirar profundamente, enquanto ele escutava as batidas do coração do mesmo. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ele pediu para que o homem recolocasse a camisa e descesse da cama.

- E então, doutor? – perguntou o paciente, voltando a se sentar na cadeira de frente ao médico. – É grave?

- Vou pedir alguns exames, Mr. Jonathan, mas de início, acredito que é só um resfriado.

O homem suspirou aliviado e então, relaxou o semblante, sorrindo para o clínico, que também era um grande amigo.

- Ah, fico aliviado. Sabe que a Florence vive me dizendo para eu parar de fumar porque qualquer dia desses, eu terei câncer.

- Mas ela tem toda razão, fumar causa câncer do Pulmão, Jonathan. E veja, você não é mais tão jovenzinho. – sorriu ele, com a constatação evidente. – Sendo assim, por Florence, vou pedir mais alguns exames para tirarmos essas dúvidas. Eu também acho que já está na hora de você iniciar um tratamento para parar com o tabaco. O que me diz?

- Pôxa vida, Doutor Morris, falou que nem minha mulher agora.

- Há! Há! – riu o médico, espontaneamente. - Ouça a Florence, Jonh. As mulheres sempre sabem o que dizem. Elas têm a magia da premonição materna.

O homem coçou a cabeça, sorrindo sem jeito, observando o médico prescrever os exames. Enquanto isso, passeou seus olhos de um azul escuro, nos vários porta-retratos que o homem tinha em cima da mesa. Sabia o quanto doutor tinha orgulho da sua família. Porém, um que nunca vira ali, chamou sua atenção. Era o médico ao lado de um jovenzinho, vestido com jaleco - assim como ele - e que tinha um sorriso muito gracioso no rosto.

- E como está a sua família, doutor? – O homem apontou os retratos, percebendo o médico estender um grande sorriso na face, era sempre assim, parecia prazeroso para o amigo falar dos seus entes.

- A Rebecca está danada como sempre. Sayume, ocupada em ser uma boa esposa. E a Natalie, ocupada em ser uma filha rebelde. – expôs ele, sorrindo do mesmo jeito, gentil.

- É, eu sei bem como é, o James também está nessa fase de rebeldia. – informou o senhor Jonathan, coçando a cabeça mais uma vez. - E este jovenzinho, é algum residente especial? – perguntou curioso.

- Ah, sim! – O doutor aumentou o sorriso no rosto, parando de escrever, e apanhando o porta-retrato com a foto dele e de Shun. – Esse é o meu filho. – informou, observando a foto. - O nome dele é Shun. Não se parece comigo? – perguntou, virando a foto na direção do amigo.

- Ué, homem?! – exclamou confuso o outro. - Eu não sabia que tinha um menino.

- E não tenho um, Jonh. Eu tenho dois. – corrigiu ele, em um tom orgulhoso. – Mas ambos moram no Japão, nasceram lá, e não querem deixar a terra.

- Filhos da Sayume? – desconfiou o colega.

- De quem mais seriam?

- Danadão! – Riu mais uma vez. - Deixe-me ver... – O paciente tomou a figura dos dois em suas mãos, olhando-os de perto. Estavam sorrindo, percebeu. – Ah, se parece muito com você. Mas acho que ele tem alguns traços da Sayume, não é? Os olhos um tanto puxados... E ele já é residente? Parece uma criança. – ponderou - Apesar de dizerem por aí, que os japoneses são muito inteligentes... – acrescentou, devolvendo a foto para o médico, que a repôs em cima da mesa.

- Isso é verdade. – concordou Morris, mantendo seu mesmo tom ameno de voz, evitando assim, aparentar ao amigo, que estava contando alguma vantagem. Afinal, sabia que Jonathan tinha problema com o filho, - que ele mesmo acabara de mencionar - o menino era "tão burro quanto uma porta", e por serem amigos de juventude, - além de médico da família Jonathan inteira - conhecia muito bem, todos. E também, não era com palavras que gostava de sobressair ante os inferiores, era com provas concretas.

E era esse o motivo de querer que um dos filhos de Sayume se tornasse médico. Já que Natalie, - sua mais velha - parecia realmente não ter vocação para a profissão. E ele não estava com paciência de esperar a pequena Rebeca crescer, para esfregar na cara dos seus "amigos de profissão" que ele também era capaz de "gerar" um filho com suas habilidades, senão dizer, habilidades melhores que a sua. Assim, mantendo o mesmo fio de pensamento, prosseguiu:

- Ele tem as notas boas sim, Jonh. Digamos, acima do normal. E por isso, pretendo que ele siga a profissão do pai aqui. Mas ele ainda é jovem, só tem quinze anos, quero que ele curta um pouco a adolescência antes de se dedicar a uma profissão tão rígida como essa, não acha?

- Ah, sim. Só você mesmo para ter um filho tão excepcional, Edward. Lembro-me de quando éramos adolescentes e você disse que seria médico, então para contrapô-lo e eu disse que seria engenheiro. Contudo, você conseguiu alcançar seus objetivos com muita dedicação, enquanto eu só quis saber de farra. E veja onde estou, um velho comerciante, que tem que trabalhar muito pra ter alguma coisa. E nem meu filho me dá algum orgulho.

- Não se desespere, Jonh. James ainda é novo. Uma hora ou outra ele despertará suas habilidades.

- Só você, meu amigo, para acreditar nisso e tentar me dar algum ânimo. Eu não tenho mais esperança. – ele redesenhou um sorriso mais animado na face, e tentou manter o foco do assunto, nos filhos de doutor: - E outro, é mais jovem que este?

- Não, não. Ele é mais velho. Já está na faculdade, estuda Direito na Toldai. A maior e melhor universidade de Tóquio. E estou cogitando para que Shun venha fazer medicina aqui no nosso país, em Harvard.

- Nossa, estou impressionado, Morris. Parabéns mesmo, pelos filhos. É uma pena que eles vivam tão longe, não é? Não sente falta?

- Muita. – confirmou ele, olhando para os retratos em cima na mesa. - No entanto, quem sente mais, são as minhas mulheres. O Shun quando esteve aqui, de férias, roubou a atenção delas completamente. – informou, em seguida, acrescentou: - Ele foi embora ontem.

- Eu acho que eu não conseguiria morar tão longe do meu filho, Morris. Sabe como é, o coração fica apertado sem saber como ele está.

- Eu também não, Jonathan. É por isso que estou abrindo uma clínica em Tóquio.

- Hein?! – O amigo realmente se mostrou surpreso. - Vai deixar a nossa terra?

- Bem, ainda não é nada fixo. Estou fazendo contato com algumas pessoas importantes de lá, para término de um projeto. Meu filho é um grande amigo do filho do Imperador Japonês, sabe? Então, se der certo a parceria que estou tentando fazer, vamos passar um tempo lá sim. Para ficar mais perto dos meninos, e quem sabe, convencê-los de virem morar conosco depois. - Ele terminou de prescrever os exames e entregou nas mãos do paciente. - Faça todos. Quando tiver tudo pronto, retorne para que eu dê uma olhada.

- Obrigada, doutor. – O homem se levantou e apertou a mão do médico. – Se for mesmo, Edward, terei que me esforçar para parar de fumar. Não confio em qualquer médico.

O médico sorriu satisfeito.

- Então pode começar a procurar o tratamento, Jonh.

XXX

- Yumi! Yumi! – Yukihiro terminava de colocar o Jaleco de professor, enquanto seguia afobado o filho do Imperador, que andava de hobby pelos corredores do palácio. – Matte yo (1), Yumi-sama!

O menino parou, ao ouvir o grito, e voltou-se para o empregado, esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

- Nan da (2)? – perguntou, estagnando no corredor.

- Eu disse que precisávamos conversar, e você sai do quarto!

- Eu estou meio sonâmbulo. – justificou. - E quando sou acordado no meio da madrugada eu sinto fome. Estou indo para copa.

- Madrugada?! São quase nove horas!

O menino bocejou de novo.

- Para mim é madrugada. Afinal, eu fui dormir tarde ontem. Estava estudando.

- Você vai me ouvir? – inquiriu irritado. - Eu preciso sair, estou quase atrasado para aula.

- Fale.

- Primeiro: Porque eu preciso continuar dando aula naquela escola?

- Quero que você fique de olho no Shun para mim. – respondeu categórico.

- Eu não sou seu espião, Yumi-sama!

- É meu empregado. – retorquiu o outro. - É quase a mesma coisa.

O ruivo contorceu o rosto.

- Achei realmente, que tivesse desistido do Shun.

- Nunca. – respondeu com uma voz de sono, quase indiferente. - Nunca vou desistir... – Ele bocejou alto, batendo a mão na boca, fazendo um som ainda mais alto, como se fosse um índio. – Era só isso?

"Ele diz 'nunca' com esse jeito sonolento, e quer que eu acredite?!"

- Claro que não! O que aquele garoto estranho está fazendo hospedado aqui no palácio? Se o seu pai souber dele... quer dizer, ele já deve saber! Ele vai cortar a minha cabeça fora!

- Não estamos mais no tempo de se cortar a cabeça de alguém, Yuki. No máximo você vai perder seu emprego. – O menino voltou a andar, achando que o assunto já havia terminado.

- Yumihito?!

- Saco... – Ele parou de novo. - Você não terminou de falar, ainda?

- Ele tem que sair.

- Ele é meu convidado.

- Mas o que eu digo ao imperador?

- Invente qualquer coisa. Ele vai ficar. Ou eu saio.

O ruivo ficou desolado com àquela resposta. Não tinha ideia que desculpa daria para sua majestade.

- Agora acabou?

- Não! Espere! Há uma última coisa.

- Hum?

- O que é a Clínica Sekai (3)?

O menino finalmente mostrou alguma reação, que fora notada imediatamente pelo outro, devido ao aumento instantâneo dos seus olhos ao ouvir a menção daquele nome, contudo, Yumi tentara disfarçar sua surpresa, dando uma resposta que não convencera nada Yukihiro.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não finja, Yumi! – esbravejou o empregado, já cansado, por não ter nenhuma resposta decente do menino. - Um americano está ligando quase todos os dias querendo falar com o filho do imperador, a respeito de uma Clínica médica chamada Sekai! O que isso quer dizer?

- Um americano?

- Pare de fingir que não sabe do assunto, Yumi-sama! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

- Estou ajudando a família do meu futuro marido a construir uma clínica aqui no Japão, e assim, mantê-los perto de mim. – explicou ele, com aquele mesmo tom informal, como se tivesse falando algo extremamente natural. – O que tem de errado em ajudar o meu sogro?

- Fu- fu- fu...

- Futuro marido. – reafirmou.

- Você não pode se casar com um homem! – contrapôs Yukihiro.

- Quem disse? Onde está escrito que não pode?

- Seu pai está arrumando candidatas nobres para você escolher como esposa, Yumi! Esqueça o Shun!

- Não vou. Esquece você de me encher com essas baboseiras. Eu sou gay, assim como você também é. E você foi o primeiro homem por quem me apaixonei, parte da culpa é sua. Então eu não preciso ficar lhe repetindo que, acho essa ideia de casar com uma mulher, totalmente inconcebível. Eu vou casar com um homem. E será o Shun.

O professor substituto da Kanagoe Fuji ficou espantado com o que Yumi acabara de lhe jogar na cara. E então, engoliu em seco. Era fato. Havia se aproximado dele no passado, com intuito de vigiá-lo a mando do Imperador Sazaiake-sama, mas agora, compreendia que realmente havia exagerado.

Agora, se via em frente de um embate, o seu senhor, lhe incumbira de outra missão que considerava praticamente impossível: adequar um jovem que vivera dezoito anos da sua vida como um mero plebeu, à rotina de um futuro imperador. Suspirou. Precisava manter o foco nos seus argumentos, ou deixaria Yumi sair daquela conversa vitorioso. Assim, prosseguiu ignorando parte do que ele havia lhe dito:

- E quem dará herdeiros para o imperador?

- Aquele outro, que não lembro o nome agora, e também é filho dele.

- Aquele outro, é mais gay do que você! E também, você é o primeiro filho. A obrigação maior é sua!

- Então eu e o Shun adotaremos alguns. Ou... – O menino cruzou os braços, frente a expressão perplexa de Yuki, que até tremia os cílios de tanta raiva. Depois levou o dedo no queixo, fazendo poses pensativas. - Podemos contratar uma barriga de Aluguel. – sugeriu - Já li alguns artigos de gays que fazem isso. Aí fazemos inseminação artificial. O primeiro filho pode ser de um esperma meu, acho que darei o nome dele Taiyoo ou Hoshi. E o segundo poderá ser de um esperma do Shun, aí tem que ser uma linda menininha para ter os traços dele. Então poderíamos chamá-la de Tsuki ou Chikyuu... (4)

- Nani?!

- Não gostou dos nomes?

- Não estou falando dos nomes, droga! – berrou ele. - Mas de toda essa bobagem que você disse!

- Humm... É Verdade. Muitas opções de nome tornam a nossa escolha problemática no futuro. Tive uma ideia! – exclamou ele, dando um soquinho na palma da mão direita. - Teremos quatro filhos ao invés de dois. Aí sanamos o problema da escolha dos nomes, o que acha?

O ruivo soltou os ombros, e abaixou a cabeça, suspirando profundamente. O príncipe não estava dando a mínima para sua preocupação e ainda, estava tirando sarro da sua cara.

- Yumi... pare de brincar comigo.

- Eu não estou brincando.

- E essa clínica? Você não tem dinheiro para montar uma clínica médica!

- Eu tenho sim. Eu recebo uma mesada bem gorda todo mês. E ainda tenho um nome influente que eu posso usar para conseguir o que eu quero. Você sabia quantas maravilhas se consegue, mencionando só o sobrenome "Sazaiake-sama"?

Agora fora a vez dos olhos de Yukihiro dobrarem de tamanho, surpreso com o tom do menino. Desde quando seu doce Yumihito, havia se tornado àquela pessoa tão sarcástica?

- Você não é mais aquele garoto ingênuo que eu conheci.

- Não. – confirmou, voltando-se sorrindo para o conselheiro real do pai. - O Kazuki Yameda morreu, Yuki. Você e o imperador fizeram questão de matá-lo e ainda fazem. Agora, esse aqui na sua frente, é o filho do imperador japonês, Yumihito Sazaiake-sama. – Ele sorriu e então voltou a caminhar. – Agora chega de me perturbar, e vai cuidar do seu serviço.

"Yumi..."

XXX

Na casa CDZ.

Ikki terminara de preparar o café da manhã.

- Chá de ervas verdes para o Shiryu, suco de laranja para o Hyoga, leite com chocolate para o Seiya, e café para mim. Se o Shun estivesse aqui, teria uma vitamina batida com maçã, aveia e mel...

O mais velho soltou um breve suspiro, estava feliz, o irmão logo estaria de volta e ele não via a hora. E, tinha que admitir: realmente se acostumara a viver em família. Algo que não imaginara para alguém anti-social como ele fora. E agora, sabia o quanto àquela sua família lhe fazia falta quando não estavam todos presentes, fazendo barulho e enchendo a mesa do café de alegria.

Olhou o relógio da parede da cozinha. Seiya estava atrasado. Sem o Shun, o moreno de olhos castanhos, ficava totalmente desorientado. Assim, Ikki caminhou até o pé da escada, e da li mesmo, gritou:

- SEIYA! VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ DE PÉ?! Não me faça subir aí para te levantar!

- Já estou descendo! – respondeu ele, afobado na parte de cima, fazendo um estardalhaço no chão ao correr de um lado para o outro.

Ikki sorriu.

"Ontem foi a mesma coisa, o celular despertou, ele acordou, desligou, e voltou a dormir", lembrou o mais velho, voltando sua atenção novamente para o segundo piso da casa, ao ouvir uma das portas do quarto se abrirem. Era Hyoga, que vinha em direção da escada, com sua expressão carrancuda de todos os dias. Este, ao passar por si, lhe cumprimentou com um "Ohayo" que mais lhe pareceu um resmungo. Era o Hyoga que conhecia, desde que começaram a viver juntos, podia contar nos dedos às vezes que o vira bem-humorado pela manhã.

- Ohayo. – Ikki limitou-se a respondê-lo. Não achava divertido chamar a atenção do loiro, como era com o Seiya.

Primeiro, porque Hyoga normalmente não respondia suas chamadas de atenção, fingia-se indiferente. E segundo, quando respondia, utilizava-se da sua frieza e acidez para alfinetá-lo também. Muito diferente do moreno mais novo, que fazia questão de fazer escândalos e choramingar.

Na verdade, todos ali, possuíam personalidades muito distintas. E pensando nisso, Ikki percebeu Shiryu também sair do quarto, com uma feição bem contrária a do loiro que acabara de passar por si. Este por sua vez, sempre carregava um ar ameno e gentil.

O mais velho gostava muito do Shiryu. Apesar da bobeira dele ter engravidado a jovem Ivana, confiava plenamente no chinês. Ele era calmo, contemplativo, responsável e muito inteligente. Qualidades ricas, e que Ikki admirava no ser humano. Shiryu se parecia com uma versão melhorada do irmão Shun. Melhorada, por que este, diferente do caçula, não era nada ingênuo. Era um bom observador, e dificilmente seria enganado por alguém. E por isso, ele era a pessoa com quem Ikki menos se preocupava na casa, e o único que confiaria seu cargo de pai, caso viesse a se ausentar.

- Ohayo, Ikki. – desejou ele sorrindo, ao se aproximar do mais velho. Em seguida, ele lhe estendeu um envelope que trazia nas mãos. – Para você, outou-san.

- Ohayo. – Ikki o respondeu, apanhando o envelope e o abrindo. Era um comunicado que tinha o timbre da May Okane. - "Convocação dos pais ou responsáveis para primeira reunião dos terceiranistas..." – leu alto. - O que significa?

- De acordo com os professores, todos os alunos que estão no terceiro ano, a partir de agora, terão reuniões semanais, com um professor orientador, mais, o responsável do aluno. Para apontarem juntos, qual curso nós, - alunos terceiranistas – iremos prestar para o vestibular, e quais as melhores universidades escolher. Levando em conta, nossa capacidade, os testes vocacionais que fizemos ao longo do ano passado e os nossos gostos pessoais. – explicou Shiryu, na sequência, acrescentou: - Também teremos um simulado para o vestibular no meio de fevereiro.

Ikki coçou a cabeça, olhando o papel de um lado e de outro, em seguida, sorriu.

- Então você e o Hyoga entrarão na Universidade ainda esse ano?

- Sim. – Shiryu abriu um grande sorriso. - Isso não é ótimo?

- É bem mais que ótimo, é maravilhoso. – O mais velho também sorriu. – Vamos, vestibulando, o café está pronto.

Os dois seguiram rumo para cozinha, onde Hyoga já estava servindo-se de arroz.

- Ah! – Shiryu lembrou-se que estava com o aviso do loiro ao vê-lo. – Esse é do Hyoga. – informou, após retirar o envelope da sua pasta e entregá-lo a Ikki, chamando assim, a atenção do loiro para os dois. – O professor sabia que temos o mesmo responsável. Então ele marcou as nossas reuniões para o mesmo dia, no mesmo horário e com o mesmo orientador.

Ikki ficou confuso. Sabia muito bem que Hyoga e Shiryu não pertenciam a mesma sala na May Okane. Porque diabos então, o comunicado do loiro estava com o chinês?

- E porque isso não está com o Hyoga? – quis saber Ikki, fitando o loiro, evidentemente desconfiado.

- Eu peguei com o Juashi. – expôs Shiryu, antecedendo a explicação de Hyoga. - O Hyoga já tinha ido embora quando passei na sala dele ontem, ele não estava se sentindo muito bem.

- Não? – Ikki franziu as sobrancelhas, fechando sua expressão totalmente, enquanto os seus olhos azuis fumegaram, fitando ainda mais desconfiados, o outro par de olhos azuis límpidos à sua frente. Queria ouvir a versão dele. – Eu não sabia disso. Perdeu o primeiro dia de aula, Hyoga? Doente? Não parece doente.

Hyoga fechou os olhos, desviando-se da firmeza daquele olhar felino que Ikki tinha, e voltou a se servir. Odiava àquele tom de acusação. E com certeza ele iria fazer o maior escarcéu se não mantivesse sua inflexibilidade. Terminou de se servir, agradeceu a comida, e começou a comer. Após engolir a primeira porção de arroz que levou na boca, respondeu, no seu tom mais frio:

- Eu estava com dor de cabeça.

- E desde quando dor de cabeça é algo que derruba um cavaleiro? – replicou o mais velho, cada vez mais irritado.

"Bingo! Eu sabia que ele não perderia a oportunidade de me dar lição de moral, do mesmo jeito que faz com o Seiya. Só que eu não sou o Seiya, _pai_.", pensou ele, reformulando a resposta de maneira ainda mais imparcial:

- Não estava bem disposto, Ikki. – persistiu no argumento. - É só isso. Então, preferi vir embora. Poupe-me dos seus sermões.

- Mesmo assim, isso não é...

Mas no momento em que Ikki iria pedir uma explicação mais detalhada ao loiro, ele fora interrompido. Era o barulho de Seiya, descendo as escadas da sua forma comumente estabanada: correndo e fazendo estrépito no assoalho de madeira. O mais velho já havia pedido mais de umas cem vezes, para o menino não descer as escadarias feito um bicho. Sentiu a veia da sua testa se inflamar.

- Eu não creio...

- Lá vem o terremoto Seiya. – brincou Shiryu, sentando-se à mesa e servindo-se de chá.

- OHAYO, FAMÍLIA! – gritou o moreno, ao adentrar a cozinha.

- SEIYA, NÃO GRITE! – exasperou-se Ikki, já mal-humorado, por causa do loiro.

- Nani?! E porque você pode gritar?

- Porque eu...

DIM DOM

Novamente Ikki fora interrompido, desta vez, pelo barulho da campanhinha.

- EU ATENDO! – gritou Seiya, levantando o braço, largando a mochila na cadeira, e saindo da cozinha correndo. Aproveitando-se da situação, para escapar da bronca do mais velho.

- Não corra dentro de casa, Seiya! – tornou a bronquear Ikki, vendo-o desaparecer saltitante. – É mesmo um gaki (5)!

- Calma, Ikki. – pediu Shiryu. - Você vai enfartar deste jeito.

- Eu não vou morrer do coração por causa do Seiya, Shiryu. Eu mato ele antes!

Contudo, como se fosse um remédio de efeito imediato, o nervosismo de Ikki se esvaecera ao ver entrar pela porta da copa a namorada Kanagawa, acompanhada do irmão Ryu.

- Ohayo gozaimassu. – desejou os dois, curvando-se formalmente perante o grupo.

- Ohayo. – respondeu todos em um uníssono.

- Desculpe-nos a invasão na hora do café. – pediu a doutora, um pouco constrangida. - Mas eu precisava falar com você, Ikki, e com o Shiryu. – justificou, pousando o olhar sobre o mais velho.

- Tudo bem doutora, chegou em boa hora. - avisou Seiya, que havia parado atrás deles, passando para frente, e puxando lugares à mesa para os dois. – Sentem-se, por favor. – pediu educadamente, fazendo Ikki se espantar.

Enquanto os dois se acomodavam à mesa, o caçula moreno foi até a prateleira, e apanhou mais copos e talheres.

- Já tomamos café, Seiya. – avisou a doutora, querendo detê-lo.

- Ah, não! – replicou ele - Aceitem pelo menos um pouco de café ou de chá. – persistiu, colocando uma xícara na frente da doutora e outra xícara na frente do irmão dela. - Não é querendo gabar, não, mas o nosso outou-san, cozinha muito bem.

Ikki ficou realmente surpreso. Senão dizer, constrangido. Não com o elogio repentino de Seiya, mas por ele estar sendo tão educadamente prestativo.

Todavia...

"Não... é isso", pensou o pai, cerrando os punhos, deixando o vergão da sua testa, destacar mais uma vez, e concluiu: "Ele só está sendo prestativo para fazer todos se distraírem e se livrar da minha bronca...". Contudo, o mais velho suspirou e relaxou o semblante. "Ele é esperto quando quer..." sorriu, ficando contente.

- Você é muito gentil, Seiya. – elogiou a doutora. - Eu vou aceitar o café sim, obrigado.

- E você, Ryu?

- Eu não tomo café, Seiya. Arigatou.

- Chá?

- Só um pouquinho, onegai (6). – informou, após ter se sentado ao lado do chinês. - Tudo bem, Shiryu-sama?

- Tudo bem, Ryu. – respondeu Shiryu, após bicar o chá e repousar a xícara de volta na mesa. - Mas eu já pedi para você não me chamar assim.

- Doushite (7), Shiryu-sama?

Kanagawa, que havia sentado ao lado de Ikki, voltou-se para ele sorrindo desconcertada.

- Desculpe trazer o Ryu, mas ele vai me ajudar hoje no escritório antes de ir para o cursinho. E eu precisava falar com você e com o Shiryu, sobre o processo de reconhecimento de paternidade do filho dele.

Ikki balançou a cabeça negativamente, e sorriu para a doutora.

- Ie. Sabe que não há incomodo algum vindo de você, Érika. – informou ele, entrando no assunto: – Era o que me faltava, além de ser um pai com filhos indo para universidade, agora terei um neto. – Ikki suspirou profundamente. – Eu ainda não tenho idade para ser avô.

- E, eu? Eu tenho idade para ser avó? – brincou Kanagawa.

- Mana, você não quer mesmo que eles respondam, né?

- Ryu!

Todos eles riram da insinuação do otooto de Érika, já Shiryu, sorriu um pouco incomodado.

- Desculpe novamente por isso, Ikki?

- Nan demo nai. (8) Já disse que não tem problema, Shiryu. Agora já passou. E não entenda minha observação como uma reclamação. Até que estou feliz em ter um neto.

- Se fosse comigo... – resmungou Seiya, sentando-se à mesa também. – Eu tenho certeza que eu e o meu filho seríamos esculachados dessa casa.

- Com certeza, Seiya. – fez questão de afirmar o mais velho, a observação muito bem feita por ele. - Se atreva aparecer grávido aqui e você verá o que vai ganhar, melhor, o que vai perder. – olhou ele para o menino com um ar tão ameaçador, que o fez se encolher tremendo na cadeira.

Novamente eles riram. E na sequência, passaram a prestar atenção na explicação da doutora sobre o processo, enquanto saboreavam o café da manhã. Ao término, Kanagawa entregou os papéis para Ikki e Shiryu assinarem. E finalmente, Seiya pôde mudar de assunto.

- Ikki, o Shun te ligou? – perguntou ele, terminando com sua tigela de arroz.

Hyoga que havia se preparado para deixar à mesa, ao ouvir a pergunta, resolveu ficar, muito interessado na nova pauta.

- Sim, ele chega amanhã. – Ikki respondeu naturalmente.

- Que horas?

- Ele disse que liga hoje para avisar o horário, ele ainda não tem certeza.

- Eu posso ir com você buscá-lo no aeroporto?

- Se não for dentro do horário de aula, pode.

Hyoga agradeceu a comida e levantou-se para levar o prato até a pia. Não sabia como, mas queria ir ao aeroporto também. Porém, Ikki estava bravo com ele, e se pedisse algo do tipo para o mais velho, além dele estranhar, provavelmente ele lhe diria que não pode matar mais aula.

"O que eu faço?"

- Independente do horário que ele chegar amanhã, Seiya. – continuou Ikki. - O Shun não vai para aula. Ele vai descansar da viagem. Então, avise seus professores que ele só irá para escola na quinta, wakatta (9)?

- E eu ganho o quê com isso?

Ikki se levanta da mesa, debruçando-se sobre a mesma para alcançar Seiya, e então, lhe desfere um cascudo tão potente na cabeça, que o fez bater com a cabeça na mesa.

- Ainda quer saber?! – instigou o mais velho, irritado.

- IKKI VOCÊ É MUITO MAL! – gritou o caçula, começando a chorar, fazendo os demais, rirem mais uma vez.

E de maneira totalmente inesperada, a campanhinha toca pela segunda vez naquela manhã, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Nossa... Quem será? – perguntou Shiryu, intrigado.

- Não se preocupem. – avisou o loiro. - Eu estou de pé, eu atendo. – se prontificou, enquanto Seiya continuava chorando e resmungando com o pai.

- Itai (10), Ikki!

- Pare de reclamar! Você sabe que não usei nem um centésimo da minha força!

- Está bem movimentado aqui hoje, não é? – observou Ryu, para o chinês.

- Estranhamente movimentado...

Logo, Hyoga reaparecera na copa, trazendo a resposta:

- Ikki, é uma visita para você.

- Para mim? – espantou-se ele. – E quem é?

- Não quis se identificar, disse que é só com você. É uma mulher, e... muito bem vestida. – acrescentou o loiro.

Ikki franziu as sobrancelhas mais uma vez, e se voltou para Kanagawa ao seu lado, como se lhe pedisse permissão para deixar à mesa.

- Vai lá. – sorriu ela, gentilmente, entendendo a pergunta subentendida no olhar do namorado. – Se você não for atender não saberá quem é.

- Ela está na sala. – avisou Hyoga, ao ver Ikki se levantar.

O loiro ouviu o som de mensagem chegando ao seu celular, retirou o aparelho do bolso e visualizou o texto. Era de Ken, informando que já estava esperando por ele em frente da casa. Assim, Hyoga voltou a fechar o telefone portátil e o guardou no bolso da calça, olhando para o chinês.

- Shiryu, estou indo de carona, quer vir?

- Eu vou aceitar, Hyoga. – avisou Shiryu, se levantando prontamente e deixando seu prato na pia. - Preciso chegar mais cedo na escola, tenho um relatório do grêmio para entregar.

Hyoga concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e rapidamente, os dois deixaram a cozinha, após dizerem "Ittekimasu", ouvindo os "Iterasshai's" serem pronunciados em suas costas. (11)

Seiya não perdera a oportunidade de brincar com Ryu, dizendo que o "Shiryu-sama", só aceitara a carona para fugir dele. Já que era incomum o chinês ir com os amigos de Hyoga.

Enquanto isso, a advogada se pôs a recolher a mesa do café, com a cabeça totalmente fora de órbita. O namorado estava agindo estranho. E agora, surgia uma visita suspeita, sem aviso, àquela hora da manhã? Sentiu algo ruim por dentro. Ikki estava lhe escondendo algo.

- SEIYA! – ouviram a voz de Ikki, chamando pelo caçula.

- Ah! Eu também tenho que ir, licença?

O pai da casa estava detido no corredor que dava acesso a saída da casa, a copa, a escadaria e a sala. Ele decidira esperar todos saírem antes de ir atender a visita.

- Você vai se atrasar Seiya, anda logo! – complementou, observando pela porta aberta, a caminhonete que viera buscar Hyoga.

"Esse carro... tenho a impressão que já o vi antes. Além do mais, fazia tempo que Hyoga não ia para escola de carona." – maquinava desconfiado, quando despertou ao ver o moreno chegar correndo na porta de saída, e sentar-se no chão, para calçar seu tênis.

- Estava me despedindo da doutora.

- Já disse para não ficar correndo dentro de casa. Vai acabar destruindo o piso, trotando desse jeito!

- Está me chamando de cavalo, é?

- Não, Seiya. Estou te chamando de jumento! Agora vai logo!

- Mal humorado! – respondeu ele, se levantando e mostrado língua para o mais velho. – Ittekimasu!

- Iteresshai, gaki!

Ikki havia fechado a porta, quando viu a doutora, - acompanhada de Ryu - chegarem ao hall também.

- Shitsureishimasu (12). – pronunciou ela. – Mas eu também tenho que ir.

- Por favor, Érika. Espere um pouco.

Ela olhou o relógio, e confirmou que não tinha mais tempo, então negou, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Gomen, Ikki? Eu não posso mais esperar, tenho cliente agendado para as nove e trinta. Vamos almoçar juntos, eu te pego na faculdade, pode ser? – sugeriu ela.

- Mas...

- Sumanai (13)! – pediu Ryu, passando pelos dois. O caçula de Érika não queria ficar ali os atrapalhando. – Estou indo para o carro, onee-san. Ja ne, Amamya-san!

- Ja ne, Ryu. – respondeu, voltando a olhar a doutora. - Tudo bem, mesmo?

- Não, Ikki. Não está nada bem. – negou ela, com a expressão séria, contudo, tranquila. - Você está me escondendo algo, e eu quero saber o que é. Mas, na hora do almoço conversaremos. – Ela toca o rosto dele, fazendo-lhe uma breve carícia, tentando deixar claro que, apesar de constatar aquele fato, não estava chateada. – Estou sentindo-o um pouco frio e distante de mim... Quero saber qual o motivo. – Ela sorri gentilmente e se despede: – Ja ne.

- Hai. Ja ne.

Ao sair no portão da casa, Érika estranhara ao ver seu irmão mais novo detido feito uma estátua, admirando um veículo luxuoso estacionado na rua.

- O que foi, Ryu-chan?

- Será que a visita do Amamya-san veio naquele carro, onee-san?

A doutora realmente se surpreendera ao olhar na direção que Ryu apontara. Era um carro importado de alto-luxo. E ainda tinha um motorista, fumando, encostado nele. No entanto, estava determinada a não desconfiar de nada, até ouvir _o que o seu_ Ikki tinha a dizer. Afinal, confiava nele.

- Isso não é da nossa conta, Ikuso. (14) – Érika puxou o irmão pela mão, e o fez entrar na sua caminhonete velha. Mas no fundo, sentia as pontadas de preocupação lhe alfinetar a mente:

"Ikki... Quem é essa pessoa que veio lhe visitar?"

Dentro da casa, o moreno de olhos azuis adentrara a sala. A tal da mulher bem vestida estava de costas, analisando a cristaleira onde tinha várias fotos dele e dos irmãos. Algumas retratando as últimas viagens feitas por eles. Seika e Seiya na Grécia, Hyoga na Sibéria, Shiryu e Ryu em Rozan. Também tinha uma dele, com os quatro irmãos e com a Kanagawa ao seu lado, àquela em particular, era sua favorita, pois juntos pareciam uma grande família feliz. E era exatamente este retrato, que a mulher alisava.

- Desculpe-me, por fazê-la esperar, mas meus irmãos estavam de saída.

- Não se preocupe, sou eu quem está incomodando. Sua família é bem bonita. – observa a mulher, virando-se com um sorriso para olhar o mais velho, notando-o sobressaltar. – São raças tão mistas, tão coloridas, e mesmo assim, conseguem ainda, ser tão felizes. – ponderou, apertando a pequena bolsa de mão entre os dedos finos, mostrando-se claramente nervosa. – Tudo bem, Amamya-san?

Era claro que para ele não estava nada bem, após ver de quem se tratava. Estava verdadeiramente surpreso, nunca esperara ver a mulher do seu chefe, ali, na sua residência tão humilde.

E de repente, a cena do homem no escritório, olhando-o com arrogância enquanto a tocava, invadiu como um tiro, a sua mente. Fechou os olhos e inspirou calmamente, tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Não era a hora para lembrar daquilo. Precisava saber o que aquela mulher queria, vindo visitá-lo sem ser convidada. Era muito suspeito.

- Eu não entendo, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem receios de ser duro, ignorando a pergunta e as observações que ela fizera sobre sua família.

A mulher manteve-se em silêncio por algum tempo, fitando Ikki, o que o incomodou bastante. Contudo, quando ele iria se pronunciar novamente, se espantara ainda mais, ao ver um sorriso estranho, tomar conta daquele rosto tão oculto de imperfeições.

A jovem, sem dizer-lhe nada, apenas abriu a pequena carteira em suas mãos e retirou um maço grosso de dinheiro, repousando-o no mesmo recinto onde estavam as fotos, em seguida, ela deixou a carteira vazia do lado do dinheiro, e levando as mãos para costas, abriu o zíper do vestido tubo preto que usava, fazendo-o escorregar para o chão. Ela não estava usando nenhum tipo de roupa íntima por baixo, assim, ficara completamente nua na frente de Ikki.

- Vim lhe fazer uma nova proposta.

Apesar de surpreso, Ikki não movera seus olhos, um centímetro se quer, do rosto da mulher. E mantendo sua opinião dada anteriormente a ela e ao marido, pronunciou-se:

- Se vista, pegue seu dinheiro e saia. – impôs ele, em um tom baixo de voz, todavia, ríspido. - Você já teve a minha resposta.

A mulher não se moveu. O que irritou Ikki imensamente. O que está pretendia afinal? "Gente rica, normalmente é dotada de grande poder. E quem tem poder, normalmente acha que pode tudo. Inclusive, comprar as pessoas.", deduziu para si.

Então, ele acompanhou os movimentos novos da mulher. Ela enfiara a mão novamente da bolsa e retirara algo pequeno e brilhante de lá de dentro. De imediato, Ikki achou que se tratava de uma jóia ou algo do tipo, entretanto, quando esta direcionou o objeto no seu pescoço, e o deslizou por sua pele até alcançar um umbigo, o mais velho observou assustado, um risco fino de sangue desenhar-se naquela pele tão branca. Era um canivete, a mulher estava se ferindo.

- Se não aceitar a minha proposta, eu vou acabar com a minha vida, aqui, na sua frente.

-...

XXX

Quando Seiya já estava chegando à estação do metro, ele se deteve, ao sentir o telefone celular vibrar no bolso de trás da calça. Apanhou o aparelho, antes que começasse tocar, e o direcionou na orelha.

- Hai?

- Seiya, sou eu, Ken.

- Ohayo, capitão!

- Ohayo. – respondeu o amigo do outro lado da linha. - Você está em casa?

- Chegando à estação, doushite?

- É que hoje é aniversário da Hiba-chan, então estamos planejando fazer uma festinha na hora do intervalo. Mas a Kary esqueceu de trazer a câmera. Você tem uma?

- Aniversário da Hiba... – Ele coçou a cabeça com o dedo indicador. – Pôxa, eu nem sabia. O Shun tem uma câmera.

- Será que dá pra você trazer?

- Claro, não estou tão longe de casa! Eu posso voltar.

- Arigatou, Seiya.

- Nada, capitão. – ele desligou, guardando o aparelho no bolso novamente. – Yosh (15)! Vamos voltar então!

-...

XXX

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, Seiya chegou em casa, e resolveu adentrar de mansinho o ambiente, para não chamar atenção de Ikki. Subiu rapidamente para o seu quarto e procurou nas caixas em cima do guarda-roupa a câmera que o irmão havia ganhado de presente de aniversário do Ikki, e ficou feliz de constatar que ele não tinha levado para a viagem.

- Que sorte a minha! Ainda bem que o Shun tem uma câmera potente no celular e não precisou levar essa. – O moreno a ligou para testar a bateria. - Está funcionando!

Assim, após verificar que o aparelho estava funcionando perfeitamente, Seiya desceu as escadas do mesmo jeito sorrateiro que entrara. Contudo, algo o fizera se estancar mais uma vez, era o timbre alterado da voz do irmão mais velho na sala.

"Ué? O Ikki está discutindo até com a visita?", estranhou ele, decidindo-se por espiar, adentrando a sala engatinhado.

Ao se esconder atrás do sofá. Posicionou o olho da câmera pelo vão do móvel, assim espiaria sem ser percebido. Todavia, o que vira, fizera seu rosto corar violentamente. "O- onna (16)?! E... e... está sem roupa?!" Seiya engoliu seco, com o rosto totalmente corado, tentando prestar atenção na conversa.

- Eu vou me matar!

- Larga de idiotices!

- Se você não fizer comigo. Eu vou me machucar, me bater, me mutilar e então chamarei a polícia e direi que você tentou me violentar! O que acha? Você acha que eles irão acreditar em quem, hein?!

"Chantagem?!", assustou-se Seiya.

- Você é maluca!

Ikki avançou em cima dela e arrancou o objeto afiado de suas mãos, arremessando-o para longe, ouvindo-o titilar ao encontrar-se com o chão. Contudo, a mulher não desistira, ela mordera o próprio pulso arrancando mais sangue, em seguida, batera a testa contra a parede.

- O quê pensa que está fazendo?!

- Socorro! Por favor, alguém me ajude! Estou sendo ferida! – gritou ela. – E então? Não acredita em mim? Vai esperar a polícia chegar? Meu motorista está lá fora, se eu gritar mais duas vezes ele chamará as autoridades.

- E o que vai dizer à eles? Como vai explicar o que estava fazendo na minha casa?!

- Eu vou dizer que você me sequestrou, me ameaçou, me obrigou a vir aqui nesse lixo que você chama de casa, para te trazer dinheiro, né? Veja! – A menina rica e mimada, apanhou o maço de dinheiros que havia deixado na cristaleira, - e que Ikki nem olhara - e o lançara na cara dele, fazendo as notas se espalharem pela sala. – Essa porcaria não te serve, né? Você é tão metido! Tão arrogante! Só quero ver se é tão durão assim na hora que estiver me fazendo gemer...

Ikki estremeceu de raiva. Não podia cair naquele tipo de chantagem, precisava pensar em como sair daquela situação. Ele poderia desacordá-la e pegar o motorista em seguida.

- Socorro! Por favor! Alguém, alguém me ajude! – gritou ela pela segunda vez, agora esmurrando a parede com as mãos, fazendo seus dedos finos sangrarem. E após gemer de dor, ela olhou para ao sangue que escorria, mantendo seu tom teatral pronunciando: – Nossa? Você é tão violento, não é? Veja o que está fazendo com uma pobre mulher de alta-classe, só porque ela é bela e rica.

- Eles farão exame de corpo de delito, e notarão que eu nem toquei em você.

- Eu compro! Eu comprarei os resultados! Sem provas reais e sem testemunhas, você não pode nada, meu amor! Nada! Agora, só eu gritar pela última vez e a polícia estará aqui em questão de minutos. E só vou avisar, antes que tente alguma besteira. Se eu passar muito tempo sem gritar, o meu empregado vai achar que você tampou a minha boca, e vai chamar a polícia também.

- Merda!

- Pra quê resistir?

- Pra que fazer isso?

- Por que eu o quero. Só isso.

- Você é doente.

- Aceite minha proposta. E eu ligo pra ele avisando que está tudo bem.

Ikki não sabia o que fazer. Não poderia se sujeitar aquelas ameaças infantis. Ele tinha que pensar, arrumar um jeito. Mas o tempo estava passando.

- O seu tempo acabou. – anunciou ela, enchendo os pulmões de ar para dar continuidade a encenação. – Hora de...

Ikki não via outra solução, e cerrando os punhos firmemente, suspirou, pronunciando:

- Espere, eu...

- Ikki?!

Seiya se levantou de trás do sofá, com os olhos fechados. Erguendo a câmera que tinha nas mãos, deixando-a a vista para os dois.

- Se quer provas concretas. Acho que uma filmagem deve ser o suficiente, não?

A mulher arregalou os olhos ao ver o moreno.

- Mas que diabos é isso?! Quem é esse fedelho?! Você disse que estava sozinho!

Ikki realmente achava que Seiya nunca mais fosse surpreendê-lo, como ele andava o surpreendendo ultimamente, contudo, estava enganado. E estava feliz em constatar aquilo. Ele se voltou para a mulher, sorrindo aliviado. E então a incitou:

- Chame a polícia. Acho que eles vão ficar felizes em ver nosso filminho caseiro.

Os olhos da mulher tremeram e lacrimejaram, havia sido vencida e humilhada pela segunda vez e pelo mesmo homem! Sentiu seu ódio triplicar, enquanto as lágrimas de vergonha escorreram por seu rosto.

- Malditos...

XXX

Hyoga descansou a cabeça sobre os seus braços, que estavam cruzados em cima da carteira, as palavras do professor de física pareciam totalmente desconexas. O que ele estava falando mesmo? Sobre vestibular? De novo àquele assunto enfastiante, será que não sabiam falar de mais nada? Abriu a boca, tentando abafar seu bocejo com a mão.

"Vestibular..."

Na verdade, àquele assunto lhe causava tédio, porque ainda não sabia o que iria prestar. Na realidade, não se preocupara nem em pensar sobre o assunto, pois não se lembrava que teria de fazê-lo naquele ano.

Mas ficou constrangido, ao lembrar-se de Shiryu, conversando com Ken no caminho para escola. Shiryu dissera à ele que estava pensando em prestar a faculdade de filosofia. E até mesmo Ken disse que já tinha algo em mente: matemática. De acordo com ele, era a única matéria em que era realmente bom, porque não exigia muita concentração, nem estudo, muito menos leitura. Era algo prático e lógico. Para ele, para saber calcular bem, bastava aprender a fórmula, e pronto, se lembraria daquilo a vida inteira.

O loiro havia se sentido claramente constrangido com a conversa dos dois. Pois, não esperava uma boa recepção de Shiryu com o Ken. Afinal, o amigo fora a pessoa mais presente nos seus momentos de rebeldia no ano anterior e ele sabia que Ken tivera parte da culpa.

Hyoga ergueu um pouco a cabeça, o suficiente para que só seus grandes olhos azuis aparecessem, plainando pela sala de aula. Estavam todos muito atentos. Ele observou Juashi na sua frente, o amigo estava em silêncio, e isso o assustara. Ele não acostumava prestar tanta atenção às aulas. Principalmente quando o assunto não tinha nada haver com a matéria. "Será que ele também já tem algo em mente?". Sacudiu a cabeça discretamente, constatando: "Impossível."

O loiro suspirou e, de repente, o rosto de Shun veio a sua mente.

"Não vejo a hora de revê-lo. Esta ansiedade que ando sentindo deste que voltei da Sibéria está me consumindo. Eu queria muito ir recepcioná-lo no aeroporto amanhã. Mas... o que fazer para despistar o otou-san?"

Hyoga virou o rosto para o lado, procurando uma paisagem mais harmoniosa, que refletisse melhor seus pensamentos. E sobressaltou, com o que vira pela janela. Ken estava em cima de uma árvore, próximo aos muros que limitavam à escola. Abriu um sorriso discreto ao lembrar-se da época do grupo Tenshin. Ken era assim. Fazia o que bem entendia, quando queria e com quem queria. Ele deveria ser realmente frustrado por ele, - Hyoga - ser a única coisa que ele não conseguia ter. Contudo, os apontamentos que o amigo rebelde fizera no dia anterior, mexeram com sua mente.

_- Sabe por que eu quero lutar por você? _

"Eu tive medo de ouvir a resposta, mesmo assim, eu quis saber."

_- Ele não te ama... _

O loiro juntou as sobrancelhas, sentindo o coração se apertar. Como àquela frase incerta de Ken, conseguia lhe causar àquela dor tão profunda e insuportável? Talvez...

"Talvez doa tanto, por ele ter apontando um argumento que possa ser verdadeiro. E o qual eu tenho tanto medo de descobrir..."

_- Como pode ter tanta certeza se você nem o conhece?_

_- Sua feição mostra isso, Hyoga. – respondeu ele, tranquilamente. - Você não está radiante, como alguém certo de que irá viver um grande romance. Você está preocupado. E isso prova que você ainda não tem certeza dos sentimentos dele._

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza dos sentimentos dele..."

Hyoga viu o vento soprar os cabelos de Ken, que farfalhavam junto com as folhas da árvore. Sentiu novamente o peito contrair e engoliu seco.

_- Se quer continuar se iludindo com essa pessoa... – continuou Ken – Então siga em frente. Mas não queira me impedir de evitar que você sofra! Pois eu o amo de verdade, Hyoga! E a última coisa que eu quero na vida, é ver a pessoa que eu amo, com esse rosto tão triste, que você está fazendo agora._

"Ken me ama." Hyoga crispou os punhos em cima dos próprios braços, amassando a manga do blazer do uniforme. "Me ama de verdade."

Do lado de fora, em cima da árvore, Ken passou os dedos nos cantos dos lábios, retirando os fios - da sua longa franja - que grudaram em seu rosto devido ao vento. Mesmo longe, era tão fácil distinguir _ele_ em meio àquela sala tão abarrotada de alunos. Seus cabelos loiros, suas esferas azuis como àquele céu claro, fitavam-no com um brilho impressionante.

Dali, conseguiu acompanhar Hyoga se levantar, ir até o professor, e provavelmente pedir permissão para "ir ao banheiro". Abriu um sorriso de lado.

- Assim não tem graça, e fácil de mais.

E nesse exato momento, ouviu o tom de chamada do celular, interromper a música que saía alta nos fones enfiados em seus ouvidos e, após apertar o botão anexo ao fio que escorria pelo seu pescoço, ouviu a voz – mais do que conhecida – lhe questionar do outro lado da linha:

- Então?

- Ele está vindo para mim. – respondeu ao príncipe, com seu sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Certo. Estou ligando para te passar as últimas coordenadas. O seu último tempo de aula estará livre. O horário previsto de chegada do voo está confirmado para as 11 horas. Ninguém na casa sabe, porque o próprio doutor Morris pediu para que o _filho_ fizesse uma surpresa na sua chegada, e não avisasse ninguém. Então ele irá sair do aeroporto, passar no mercado, comprar algumas coisas para preparar um jantar para os irmãos e ir para a casa. Ou seja, ao invés dele ser recepcionado, ele pretende fazer um jantar especial de "retorno ao lar" para todos.

- Nossa. Que comovente, né, Yumi-chan? Estou tão emocionado que acho que vou chorar.

Ken ouviu Yumihito limpar a garganta, nesse quesito, ele se parecia com Hyoga, odiava sua ironia em cima do amado, kawai, bonequinho de porcelana.

- Vou cuidar para que ele chegue em casa às 13 horas em ponto. – Yumihito continuou, fazendo questão de ignorá-lo. - Você se lembra o que tem que fazer?

- Claro. – confirmou enfadonho. - Como não iria me lembrar, Yumi-chan? Repassamos o plano mais de um milhão de vezes ontem a noite.

- Exagerado.

- Dane-se. Eu vou desligar, ele está chegando.

- Conto com você.

O menino apertou novamente o botão anexo ao fio, ouvindo a música ritmada que tocava antes da chamada, voltar ao soar estrondosa em seus ouvidos, exatamente do ponto onde havia parado.

Então, encostou-se ao tronco, observando Hyoga parar embaixo de si e erguer a cabeça, olhando-o com aqueles olhos estupidamente azuis. Então ele lhe sorriu.

- Oi?

- Está rindo de mim ou pra mim? – perguntou, botando às mãos na cintura, observando-o subir na árvore em um salto e, se equilibrar nas pontas dos pés, em um galho muito fino, em frente à ele. "Impressionante..." admirou-se Ken, sentindo sua respiração falhar, não só pela rapidez e pelo impulso sobrenatural que ele o alcançara ali, e sim, em tê-lo tão próximo de si. Hyoga era mesmo um ser divino.

Os dois permaneceram assim, se encarando por um tempo. Até que o loiro o respondeu.

- Para você...

Ken sentiu um grande frio na barriga ao ouvir àquilo. "Que droga está pretendendo, Hyoga? Me desestabilizar? Acabar com o meu plano? Preciso me manter firme ou o desgraçado do Yumihito vai acabar com a minha vida!". Então, ele sorriu abertamente, enfiando os dedos nos ouvidos e retirando os fones, inquirindo em seguida:

- O quê disse?

Hyoga sorriu mais uma vez, e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Nan demo nai.

- Ah, certo. Hein, quer fazer uma coisa?

- Não.

Ken riu.

- Nem esperou eu dizer o que é para responder.

- Não preciso. Seja lá o que irá sugerir, eu não poderei fazer.

- Então eu serei mais objetivo: vamos matar o último tempo de aula?

Hyoga voltou a ficar sério.

- Não posso matar mais aula. Meu _pai_ soube que saí ontem antes do horário e quis me dar sermão. Se ele...

- Não tem problemas. – Ken não o permitiu prosseguir, afinal, já esperava por àquela resposta. Yumihito, em se tratando de estratégias, pensava em todas as possibilidades, até as mais impossíveis. - O nosso professor do último tempo não virá.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Um passarinho verde me contou. – brincou ele. - Mas, caso você duvide, vamos até a coordenação depois do intervalo, e perguntamos, para que tenha certeza.

- Mas o que vamos fazer?

- É uma surpresa.

- Eu não confio nas suas surpresas, Ken. É melhor...

- Hyoga... – O menino o interrompe mais uma vez. – Não é nada de mais, eu só quero te adiantar o presente de aniversário.

- Presente?

- Hai.

-...

Continua...

* * *

**Capítulo terminado e postado originalmente em**: _08/09/2009_

**Agradecimentos especiais aos meus colaboradores:**

Comentarista oficial e Crítico do Roteiro: _RafaChoquito. _

Assistente de Roteiro: _Naluza_

_

* * *

  
_

Ufa! :D

Pessoas, eu sei que não ficou "Ô capítulo" para o tempo que levei para postá-lo, contudo, travei na parte do Ikki com a mulher do chefe! (_) E se não fosse minha mais nova assistente de Roteiro, - a já conhecida de vocês, a Nalu-chan - eu estaria travada até agora. O crédito, por Seiya, ter salvado com o lance da câmera, a pele do nosso outou-san, é todo dela. (:D)

Só lembrando-os, pois, vocês devem estar se perguntando quem era o antigo assistente de roteiro já que mencionei a palavra "nova"? Bem, quem fazia esse trabalho comigo anteriormente era o Rafa. Ele me ajudou com o roteiro do capítulo 25 até praticamente os últimos capítulos da primeira temporada. Depois dele ter ingressado na vida de vestibulando, ele passou ser apenas o comentarista crítico, por não ter mais tempo. Então agora vou deixar registrado à cada capítulo, os créditos merecidos à ele, que me ajuda desde o início. E também à Naluza, que se propôs a me ajudar na parte do roteiro no lugar do Rafa a partir de agora. Muito obrigado aos dois!

Eu e a Nalu havíamos planejado mais coisas para esse capítulo. No entanto, achei que ficaria exageradamente grande, se ultrapassasse mais que isso. E ficaria cansativo. Além do mais, eu iria demorar mais para postá-lo. Então, enquanto vocês lêem e criticam esse. Eu já estarei com metade do outro pronto. (Espero xD).

Agradecimentos eternos e meu beijo coletivo à todas reviews! Sei que ando ausente e devendo algumas respostas no Orkut. Mas logo farei. É que ando com muita coisa pra fazer, e vários outros projetos para colocar em prática. Por incrível que pareça comecei a escrever uma fic sobre Naruto. Além disso, tem um desafio de amigo oculto; e mais três projetos de histórias originais, dos quais pelo menos um, pretendo lançar ainda este ano!

Bem, então é isso! Agradeço a paciência de todos!

E por favor, volto a repetir, reviews não são só importante para mostrar números de leitores, que eu sei que é bastante devido ao status de frequência que a página é acessada. Contudo, a opinião de vocês sobre o que estou escrevendo, sempre é muito importante. Sem reviews, eu me sinto sem chão, por que não sei no que estou indo bem ou ruim. Então, por favor, peço, imploro, continuem deixando seus recados para que eu continue animada em levar adiante esse trabalho que amo tanto, e que foi, e ainda é, minha maior paixão!

É isso!

See you next!

Agora, fiquem com ele... A voz que não quer calar... Aliah-chan? (._.)

* * *

**O Show dos Comentários**

**By RafaChoquito**

(Voltando do comercial).

A câmera focalizava o cenário o qual estava vazio e bem destruído, haviam holofotes quebrados no chão, cortinas rasgadas e plumas que serviam de enchimento para as almofadas, espalhada por todo o cenário. Além do telão no fundo do cenário, que estava todo rasgado, como se alguém tivesse sido arremessado dentro dele. O câmera-man aproximou-se do telão o qual por dentro era oco, ou seja, não possuía nada do fundo.

- Sua patricinha folgada! Ladra de programas! – podia-se ouvir ao fundo, a voz do ilustre Choquito, que estava no tom normal, porém, com uma nuance de ironia e frieza, o qual deixava claro o quanto estava com raiva, tanto, que dava medo.

- Ah! – ouviu-se uma voz feminina. - Se enxerga seu chocolate sem sazon! Seu mal amado! Velho reclamão! Chocolate vencido! Você está falando com Aliah Konomotto! Eu não tenho culpa se eu fui chamada para substituir um mero iniciante.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – ouviu-se o grito.

Quando o câmera-man tomou coragem para se aproximar mais do telão, ele é surpreendido com um vulto que saiu de lá de dentro tão rápido, que o assustou, fazendo-o derrubar a câmera, deixando a imagem da filmadora toda tremida, caída no chão.

Choquito saiu de dentro do telão e se assustara ao ver que a câmera gravava tudo, e ficou parado e tolamente vermelho de vergonha.

- Ricardo, não era para ter gravado! – esbravejou ele, entre os dentes dificultando o entendimento das palavras. Enquanto o homem se levantava, apanhando o aparelho do chão e filmando o rosto dele.

- HAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO POVO – disse ele, meio sem graça – Desculpe o transtorno, é que estávamos fazendo uma faxina aqui no estúdio e espero que não se ofe...

- CRETINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Aliah dera uma investida tão forte em Choquito, - algo parecido com aqueles touros raivosos que atropelam quem o irrita – que o fez cair um distante do lugar onde estava.

O câmera Ricardo seguiu tudo, sem parar de filmar qualquer detalhe do figth final que os dois travavam. Os outros funcionários acompanhavam perplexos e sem falar nada. Apenas observavam quietos, tudo o que estava ocorrendo. Até o diretor Soujiro estava estagnado, encolhido em um cantinho do estúdio, pois esta foi a primeira coisa que fizera quando a confusão da batalha: homens x patricinhas, iniciara. Afinal, não queria sofrer nem um dano. E o detalhe que era visivelmente engraçado, é que o mesmo estava com sua calça molhada de cima a embaixo.

- Sua Patricinha de quinta categoria! – Choquito levantara do chão com uma cara que esforçara para esconder, pois esta mostrava todo seu ódio. Seu rosto estava mais na cor de um roxo corado do que para um vermelho, e suas sobrancelhas tremiam incontrolavelmente. – Se me permitem senhoras e senhores telespectadores, vou terminar de limpar o último lixo que restou em nosso estúdio.

- Se você for homem o suficiente para conseguir isso, então venha querido. – Aliah mantinha aquele ar esnobe, de superioridade, o qual repugna qualquer ser.

- Eu vou fazer! Porque não é a toa que tenho um trem pendurado no meio das pernas, querida! – Choquito vai até Aliah com tanta rapidez que o câmera até o perde por alguns segundos.

Contudo, ele volta a focalizar o menino e se surpreende ao vê-lo puxando Aliah pelos cabelos, levando-a em direção a um contêiner que possuía ao fundo do set de filmagem. Ricardo o segue, tentando não perdê-los de vista.

Ao chegar no lugar, um dos seguranças bonitões de Choquito, abre o contêiner o qual estava cheio de patricinhas, todas descabeladas uma chocada encima da outra, gemendo de dores. As mesmas, ao verem a porta do lugar aberta, saem correndo rapidamente para bem longe dali.

- NUNCA MAIS TRABALHO EM EMISSORA DE TV. – ouviu-se de uma última menina que saíra correndo.

- AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI! Me solta! Seu ogro! – gritava Aliah, tentando se soltar das mãos de Choquito, que estavam mais firmes do que rocha.

- Você não falou que eu não sou homem? – perguntou Choquito, a arremessando dentro do contêiner, fechando-o em seguida.

- VOCÊ ME PAGA, CHOQUITO! VOCÊ ME PAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – ouviam-se os barulhos abafados, acompanhados das mãos dela socando a parede do container.

-...

(Entra no Comercial)

(Retorna do Comercial)

- Me desculpem, meu lindos! Por essa confusão toda que ocorreu! Vocês não mereciam estar vendo isso, peço perdão! E mais perdões ainda, por ter lhes abandonados durante os últimos capítulos! Mas é que bateu a depressão sabem como é, né? – A câmera focalizava seu rosto – Prometo que nunca mais faço _emice_ na minha vida, mas é que é muita coisa ao mesmo tempo.

Choquito batia a mão nas roupas, com intuito de tirar as plumas que estavam por cima. Em seguida, ele se senta, dando um belo suspiro.

- Como é bom estar de volta! – Ele finalmente deu um leve sorriso. – Bom, hoje não vai dar para responder as reviews de vocês, devido ao fato de termos perdido algum tempo com certas coisas, por isso vamos direto ao nosso comentário do capítulo.

**Comentários do Capítulo V**

Bom, adorei esse capítulo apesar de ele ter sido pequeno ao meu ponto de vista. E sem muita coisa, digamos assim, bem exploradas. Mas foi simples, porém, divertido. Eu ri demais com os acontecimentos que teve, e também, morri de ódio. Mas, vamos começar pelo Yumihito.

Ah! Gurizinho insolente! Ele está um poço de ignorância. Estou começando a tomar ódio desse infeliz! Vê se isso é jeito de tratar o Yuki? Logo o Yuki? Meu xodó! É bom ele tomar cuidado por que não é a toa que o chamam de "Anjo Rebelde"! Isso pra mim é falta de peia! Achei até o Yuki bonzinho com ele. Porque eu já teria dado uma bela surra, é o que ele merece.

Quanto a vadia da mulher do chefe do Ikki! Essa mulher é bem parecida com a Aliah, não acham? – Choquito faz careta – Acho que são irmãs, ou tem algum parentesco. Bem que elas mereceram tudo isso... Ops... Digo mereceram o que teve! Piranha! O que ela pensa que é, pra tentar compra o Ikki? Ela é biscate, isso sim! Mas ainda bem que o Seiya estava lá e salvou o Ikki. (*--*) – Os olhos de Choquito até brilharam e a câmera focalizou seu rosto. – O Seiya é o máximo! Adorei isso! Cheguei a pensar que o Ikki iria comer a vadia! E fiquei com raiva, pra mim ele pode fica com qualquer uma, mas essa mulherzinha eu tomei raiva. – suspiro

Então... tem uma coisa que me estressou nesse capitulo! Não que foi chato, é uma opinião particular minha, foi essa questão do vestibular... Maldade Loira! O Enem ta bem ai e você faz essa pressão psicológica sem intenção. (T.T) – Choquito encara a câmera - Isso é crueldade para um secundarista que esta no terceiro ano. – Choquito se levanta e da uns passos a frente.

Agora mais maldade ainda, é o que você pretende fazer com o Shun e com o Hyoga! Eles nem se envolveram direito e você já quer separá-los? Antes de começar tudo? Podia deixar ocorrer um pouco do romance dos dois... Apesar de eu ter achado o máximo essa ideia que você teve, e que já ficou bem transparente nesse capítulo. Mas não sei se o coração vai aguentar. (T.T)

Bom, mas o capítulo eu gostei muito como crítico, mas como fã, deixou aquele gostinho de revolta pelo o que está para acontecer. Mas é isso que torna uma fic boa, é conseguirmos expressarmos sentimentos pelo o que está acontecendo, ou vai acontecer, por exemplo, sentir ódio, mais ao mesmo tempo amar o capítulo. – Choquito da uma piscada de olhos.

XXX

- Bom, gente infelizmente esta chegando a hora de eu ir. – Choquito faz uma cara triste – e mais uma vez eu peço desculpa a vocês pelo ocorrido. E prometo que vocês vão ter que me aturar aqui até o fim. E se não brincar, para sempre. – Choquito abre um sorriso largo para a câmera. - Mas antes de ir quero agradecer a todos vocês meninos. – Choquito olha para todos os funcionários presente ali no estúdio. – Isso é uma vitória nossa e prometo que recompensarei todos mais tarde. – A expressão de Choquito muda para um semblante mais safado.

- Quero mandar beijos também para a minha Loira. E dizer que apesar de você esta muita ausente e distante de mim, eu lhe amo muito! E feliz aniversário! Eu não esqueci não. É que não entrei no Orkut... E a propósito tenho uma surpresa para você! E logo você vai ver, para me desculpar por tudo.

- Beijos para a Zibel também! _Amore,_ eu te amo! E manda um beijo para o nosso Ikki... Quando eu for para Sampa quero ficar hospedado na sua casa. – Choquito da uma risada – Ô, perdição! Beijos para o Aédil, Naluza, Victor, Mabel e não vou falar todos porque senão não vai dar tempo! Até o próximo capítulo. – Choquito manda beijos.

- Meninos por gentileza me esperem lá fora que vou ter um papo com o meu diretor querido. – Soujiro que pensava que estava bem escondido no seu canto, achando que não seria notado por ninguém, arregala os olhos.

-...

Enquanto isso, o câmera-man focalizava o contêiner onde Aliah estava presa e ainda gritava reclamando e esmurrando.

- ME DEIXEM SAIR! ME DEIXEM SAIR! CHOQUITO VOCÊ ME PAGA VOCÊ ESTA FERRADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"_Não somos forte o bastante para viver a verdade, mas você sabe, não precisamos ser!"_

_Aquatimez – Alones_

Continua...

* * *

**Vocabulário**

1 **Matte yo – **Espere!

2 **Nan da – **O que foi?

3 **Sekai – **Mundo.

4 Os nomes que Yumi relaciona têm haver com astros: **Taiyoo**: Sol; **Hoshi** : Estrela; **Tsuki**: Lua e **Chikyuu:** planeta terra ou terra;

5 **Gaki** – moleque, pirralho, fedelho;

6 **Onegai – **por favor;

7 **Doushite – **Por quê?

8 **Nan demo nai – **não é nada.

9 **Wakatta – **entendeu?

10 **Itai – **ai, pode ser traduzido como "doeu" ou "dói" também.

11 **Ittekimasu**. – estou indo (para quem está saindo de casa/ informal); **Itterasshai** – por favor, retorne com cuidado ou, te vejo mais tarde (resposta dada para Ittekimasu).

12 **Shitsureishimasu** - pode ser usada quando estamos nos retirando de qualquer lugar que não seja nossa própria residência. Geralmente sua tradução pode ter significados como "Com licença, eu estou indo" ou "tenho que ir agora" ou até "me desculpe por interromper" (no caso de um pedido por atenção).

13 **Sumanai – **outra variação polida de "desculpe", "com licença" ou "sinto muito".

14 **Ikuzo – **vamos.

15 **Yosh – **legal, jóia, lá vou eu.

16 **Onna: **mulher;


	7. Presente

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**PRESENTE**

As rajadas de vento que vinham dos aviões que ainda manobravam na pista, fizeram os cabelos longos e de tonalidade clara do jovem japonês, esvoaçarem. O menino levantou os óculos escuros, escorrendo-os para o centro da cabeça, usando-o como tiara. Ajeitou o cachecol no pescoço e sorriu ao sentir o sol nipônico tocar sua pele.

Enfim, estava em casa.

Já no saguão do aeroporto, depois de passar pelo check-in, o jovem de grandes olhos verdes, passou a caminhar em direção da saída, puxando o carrinho de malas atrás de si, sem sequer notar o tipo de furor que causava nos transeuntes do lugar, devido à exposição da sua exuberante beleza.

- Nossa, será um artista? – uma jovem adolescente comentou para a colega sentada ao seu lado, no banco de espera.

- Eu não sei, mas que é kawai, ele é! – respondeu a amiga, excitada.

- Yoko-onee-chan, vou lá pedir para tirar uma foto com aquele menino, eu tenho certeza que já o vi nas minhas revistas de moda. – avisou outra, puxando a manga da blusa da irmã, que tomava um café no balcão da cafeteria do local.

- Ah, faça o que quiser. – deu de ombros a mais velha, sentindo o rosto corar ao admirar a bela figura que a irmã caçula apontava indiscretamente. – Mas eu não me mexo daqui. – concluiu convicta. - Eu tenho vergonha.

Houve até alguns tropeços e trombadas daqueles que se distraíam do seu caminho para contemplarem a magnitude emanada pelo belo rapaz de pele alva e olhos verdes azulados. Contudo, Shun continuou caminhando, alheio aos movimentos e buchichos à sua volta. E após ultrapassar a porta automática de vidro, consultou o pedaço de papel que tinha em uma das mãos, com o número do veículo do taxista conhecido do seu padrasto, o qual, ele pedira para entregar uma encomenda.

- Ah, é aquele. – encontrou ele rapidamente o tal táxi, e então, dirigiu-se ao homem que lia o jornal distraidamente, encostado ao carro.

O motorista, por sua vez, parou de ler e fechou o jornal, ao perceber que alguém havia se detido em sua frente, ergueu seu olhar e sorriu para o rapaz, cumprimentando-o gentilmente:

- Ohayo gosaimassu. – disse, curvando-se.

- Ohayo gosaimassu. – Shun repetiu o gesto do homem, e já emendou a dúvida: - O senhor é o Connor-san? – quis ter certeza.

- Hai. – confirmou ele, ainda sorrindo de forma briosa, afinal, já esperava ser procurado naquela manhã. -E você deve ser, _Shun Morris_, não?

Shun não escondeu o espanto ao ouvir o seu nome acompanhado do sobrenome do padrasto. Ele tinha que reconhecer, o homem o queria mesmo como filho, e isso, o próprio deixara muito evidente, pois, além dele querer que o chamasse de "pai" durante todo o tempo que ficara hospedado na casa dele, se apresentava como tal, para todos os seus conhecidos. O menino suspirou um tanto consternado, no fim, deveria se sentir lisonjeado e não preocupado. No entanto, era necessário desfazer o engano do sobrenome, para não passar por mentiroso futuramente.

- Ie. – negou, um tanto encabulado. – Na verdade, _Amamya_ Shun. Gomen? O Morris-san é somente meu padrasto.

- Ah, mesmo? Que coisa, não? – O homem continuou lhe sorrindo gentilmente. Apesar dele ter conhecimento do fato, apenas usou-se de uma falsa inocência para quebrar o gelo inicial entre eles. – Você tem alguns traços dele. – complementou, observando superficialmente o rosto do adolescente. - Poderia jurar que era filho legítimo, e além de tudo, ele fala de você com o orgulho dos pais corujas, me entende?

- Wakatta (1). Ele até me constrange. – Shun suspirou e sorriu um tanto sem graça, mas logo se lembrou do porque viera a procura daquele senhor, então o informou: – Ah, mas ele me pediu que lhe trouxesse uma encomenda. – avisou, puxando a pasta – que estava ao lado do seu corpo, pendurada pela alça transversa em seu peito – abrindo-a e vasculhando-a em busca do pacote do padrasto, abstraído do olhar agora analítico do homem a sua frente.

"Hum? Essa criança... é mesmo muito bonita." – engoliu em seco o condutor ao analisar de forma mais detalhada aquele rosto nipônico. – "Não me estranha o sentimento de possessão que dominou o senhor Sazaiake-sama. Além disso, ele não se parece quase nada com o Kurashy-san como eles alegam, ele é educado e extremamente atencioso. E a pele dele... Que pele é essa? É sensacional, é fina e delicada como a de um recém-nascido, não há traços de expressão, nem cicatrizes; os olhos parecem que foram arrancados de uma boneca e encaixados perfeitamente em seu rosto, eram grandes, esmeraldados, vítreos, brilhantes e de longos cílios negros... Que criança é essa afinal?!" – perguntou-se o homem aturdido, balançando a cabeça ao sentir que o seu ar falhara por se deter naquela apreciação, e então piscou, ao vê-lo retirar o pacote de dentro da bolsa.

- Achei! – anunciou Shun, sorrindo para ele, um sorriso aberto e espontâneo, que deixou seu rosto ainda mais divinal do que poderia ficar, dentes alinhados perfeitamente, os fios claros, soltando dos óculos na cabeça e caindo-lhe nos olhos, devido ao falto dele ter abaixado-a para procurar o objeto dentro da pasta. Então, o homem o viu cerrar os olhos e estender o pacote, mantendo aquele mesmo sorriso resplandecente e lhe dizer: - Aqui está, é o livro que pediu.

Nesse momento, dois rapazes que caminhavam lado a lado tropeçaram de frente com um carrinho de malas, ao virarem ao mesmo tempo e prenderem a atenção, quase que hipnotizados, na mesma visão que o motorista tinha a sua frente.

- Olhem para onde anda, moleques retardados! – gritou o auxiliar de bagagem.

- Gomen, gomen, ojisan (2)!

Connor apanhou o livro que Shun o estendia, enquanto o viu manter o mesmo sorriso, totalmente indiferente ao transtorno que causava nas pessoas que passavam por ali. Eram todos, sem exceção, que esticavam ou torciam seus pescoços para olhá-los. Ele chamava atenção não só de jovens meninos, mas de meninas, mulheres e homens adultos, e até mesmo, de algumas crianças. A sua beleza parecia ser magnética aos olhos de todos. O homem ajeitou os óculos de grau no rosto, empurrando-o com o dedo indicador, aproveitando-se para secar discretamente, o pequeno suor frio que correra na lateral da sua face.

"Que coisa estranha. Até eu, que sou um homem heterossexual, - muito seguro de minha opção - bem casado, apaixonado pela minha esposa e pelo meu casal de filhos, não consigo compreender o embrulho no estômago que estou sentindo nesse instante.", se repreendeu ele, esforçando-se a sorrir para Shun. Apesar de não ter gostado nada daquela sensação que o garoto provocava, não podia se dar o luxo de evitá-la, afinal, estava a trabalho. Mas era certo, algo que o tirava do sério era sentir dúvidas sobre tudo que tinha certeza em sua existência. Assim, buscou respirar concentradamente, tentando manter sua compostura para dar continuidade a sua missão ali.

- Agradeço. – sorriu-lhe gentilmente. - Posso levá-lo para a casa em retribuição?

- Não vai atrapalhá-lo?

- Obviamente que não, e mesmo se atrapalhasse, eu o faria da mesma forma. Não gosto de me sentir em dívida com ninguém.

- Ah, entendo. – respondeu Shun, compreensivo. - Se é assim. Mas é que... preciso passar em alguns lugares antes de ir para a casa.

- Hoje estou a sua disposição, cortesia pela gentileza do seu padrasto.

- Arigatou gosaimassu! – Shun sorriu, reverenciando-o novamente, fazendo seus óculos escorregarem para o chão, soltando totalmente a longa franja que ele tinha, fazendo-a se misturar com os cabelos que dançaram em volta daquele rosto tão embonecado.

Eles dois, - motorista e passageiro - mais umas três pessoas que passavam pelo lugar, abaixaram-se ao mesmo tempo para apanhar o objeto. O homem ficara chocado. Afinal, não era muito exagero? Ele se levantou, deixando os óculos que já havia sido apanhado por outro, e passou para a traseira do carro, abrindo o porta-malas, e puxando o carrinho de malas de Shun, começando a armazená-las no compartimento do seu veículo, enquanto os jovens que se abaixaram para apanhar o objeto para o jovem Amamya, sorriam vermelhos tentando arrancar dele alguma informação como nome e o número de telefone.

"Jovens...", suspirou por fim. Mas a distração o ajudou a se focar no que viera fazer.

Em seguida, após Shun acenar e agradecer aos meninos, ele entrou no carro pela porta de trás, com à mão cheia de cartões.

- Você é bem popular, não é? É artista? – O homem perguntou curioso, se sentando ao volante e espiando-o pelo retrovisor do meio do carro.

- Eu fiz alguns trabalhos como modelo, somente. – explicou.

- Ah! Modelo. Explica muita coisa.

Shun sorriu, ficando com as bochechas rosadas.

- Não me acho essas coisas, mas a minha agente na empresa que trabalho disse que tenho um tipo de beleza que agrada tanto homens quanto mulheres, como é mesmo a definição que ela usou...? – se perguntou pensativo.

- Beleza andrógina?

- Essa! – exclamou. - E bem... – ele coçou seus fios claros. - Acho que por isso chamo tanta atenção.

- É... eu notei. – respondeu o homem quase em um sussurro, voltando seus olhos para o caminho à frente e ligando o carro, claramente incomodado, pois, até mesmo as feições de surpresa ou pensativa que este fazia, era uma verdadeira provocação aos olhos humanos. – Mas, me diga, filho, para onde vamos?

- Mercado do peixe.

- Ah, certo. – replicou o senhor não muito animado, afinal, já imaginava o tipo de caos que ele causaria em um lugar repulsivo e fedorento como àquele. Ele seria o contraste do ambiente.

XXX

- Tanjoubi amedetou, Hiba-chan!(3) – desejou o grupo em uma só voz em volta da menina, em seguida, um por um dos colegas, iam felicitá-la pelo aniversário.

Seiya, que até o momento estava filmando a comemoração, chamou pelo amigo capitão do time, para que este ficasse com a câmera em seu lugar e assim, ele pudesse ir parabenizar a Hiba também. No entanto, este estava tão concentrado no comes e bebes especiais no salão, que não lhe dera atenção. Ele suspirou enfastiado. Era nesses momentos que sentia mais a falta de Shun. Com certeza se o amigo estivesse ali, ele se prestaria a ficar no seu lugar, sem precisar pedir. Apareceria em sua frente, com àquele sorriso gracioso e diria: "Eu filmo para você, Seiya. Vai lá cumprimentar a Hiba.".

No entanto.

- SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – A imagem da Aliah desfocada, por enfiar a cara na câmera o fez pular para trás de susto. – Onde está o Shun-kun? – berrou ela.

- Deus, você não desiste nunca.

- É óbvio que...

Mas Aliah não teve tempo de terminar a frase, Seiya a interrompeu, ao tirar a câmera do olho, dando lugar à proximidade entre seus rostos e então, ele abriu seu grande e bobo sorriso para ela.

- Era exatamente por alguém como você que eu estava procurando. – confessou o moreno, sem pensar exatamente nos inúmeros significados que tal frase, dita daquela forma tão próxima, poderia significar.

A estranha declaração anunciada por ele, fez o rosto da garota se contorcer de repugnância e o seu coração disparar de medo. "O que esse macaco do Seiya está falando, afinal?" perguntou-se ela, claramente irritada, sentindo um vergão latente nascer em sua testa.

- Nani, Seiya(4)?!

- Isso que você ouviu. – confirmou ele, diminuindo um pouco mais a distância entre suas faces.

Então, a menina parou de respirar e sentiu o coração disparar de forma desenfreada. Seiya estava muito perto, tão perto que sentia o hálito dele em seu rosto. Sentiu-se um tanto tonta, o que ele estava tentando fazer? E, desnorteada, por ter sido pega de surpresa, percebeu seu rosto corar violentamente de vergonha.

- Seiya no baka (5)! – berrou. - O que está pretendendo?!

O moreno não respondeu, apenas manteve seus olhos fixos nos dela, se chegando cada vez mais, então ele tocou em uma das mãos da garota, fazendo-a estremecer.

"O que esse idiota pensa que vai fazer?!"

- Seiya, não ouse, não se atre-... - Aliah cingiu seus olhos com força ao ver os lábios do jogador quase em cima dos seus, então, crispou os punhos, revidaria sem pensar caso ele se atrevesse a tal ato.

No entanto, não houve nada. Ele nem parecia mais perto de si. Só sentia algo estranho, espetando sua mão. Abriu os olhos, então o observou mais distante, sorrindo-lhe daquele jeito pivete, piscando-lhe um dos olhos. Olhou para a sua mão, e notou a câmera, que antes estava com ele.

- Poderia, por favor, filmar por um instante, Liah-chan. – pediu o colega de sala, de um jeito tão educado, que nem parecia o Seiya que ela conhecia. – Eu preciso cumprimentar a Hiba. – expôs ele, fazendo-a compreender.

- Demo... (6)

- Eu sabia que poderia contar com uma garota bonita e inteligente como você! – disse Seiya, saindo de perto dela e fazendo um sinal de jóia com o dedão. – Já volto!

- Chooto Matte, Seiya tteba! (7)

Aliah encarou a câmera que ele havia depositado em sua mão. E realmente não entendera o que tinha se passado naqueles tão rápidos minutos. Ela... ela... ela ficara daquele jeito por causa da aproximação daquele jumento?! Não, definitivamente, não era possível.

E como se ela já não estivesse constrangida o suficiente, viu a sua amiga Kary se aproximar de si, e estancar ao seu lado. Provavelmente, a namorada do capitão do time de futebol, já havia cumprimentado a Hiba, e por isso saíra do meio da aglomeração, para dar espaço aos outros de fazê-lo também.

A colega fitou com estranheza o objeto nas mãos de Aliah, contudo, não fora só objeto que chamara sua atenção, o rosto da pop estava levemente avermelhado, fez questão de perturbá-la para lhe arranchar o motivo.

- O que houve, Liah-chan? Seu rosto está vermelho.

- Nan demo nai!(8) – respondeu Aliah, emburrada, direcionando a câmera no olho direto, e focando para o lugar onde Seiya estava indo. Era evidente, havia se constrangido por bobeira, interpretara errado a aproximação do moreno. E por mais que tivesse repugnância dele, a impressão de que seria beijada em público que a fez ficar naquele estado. (9)

Ao perceber que a amiga ignorara sua curiosidade, Kary puxou outro assunto, decidida a alfinetá-la e, após apoiar o cotovelo do braço esquerdo, na palma da mão direita, deixando assim, os movimentos da esquerda livres, mandou seu veneno:

- É, a Hiba-chan ficou popular depois que teve um pequeno caso com o Seiya, né?

Aliah não acreditou no que ouvira e elevou um riso debochado, como se amiga tivesse contado uma piada.

- Háháhá! Do que está falando, Kary-chan? – inquiriu animadamente.

- Hum... – murmurou a outra, achando interessante a reação da colega. Então decidiu ser mais objetiva, apontou na direção de alunos aglomerados, e a incitou: – Porque não observa você mesma, já que se propôs a filmar. Haja como se estivesse gravando de maneira panorâmica, e se atente as expressões ao redor de Seiya e da Hiba. Contudo, não mantenha o foco só na periferia, observe o casal principal.

Aliah o fez, não por mando da colega, e sim, porque tinha que fazê-lo. Então ela notou Seiya se aproximando do local e um grande grupo se abrir em torno dele e da aniversariante. A Hibame por sua vez, abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo, além de ter ficado claramente vermelha. Ela parecia mesmo feliz pelo cumprimento dele. Mas não era só ela, os rostos de várias meninas ao redor estavam do mesmo jeito. Até mesmo os olhos brilhantes destas, estavam voltados para... Seiya?

- Ele se tornou muito popular. – continuou Kary, como se fizesse questão de expor claramente à amiga, o que ela estava vendo. – Principalmente, depois que ele fez o time de futebol vencer àquela partida que já estava perdida, no final no ano passado. Além disso, ele é extrovertido, nada o atinge, faz amizades facilmente e convenhamos, o Seiya é bonito.

- Ele não é o tipo de menino que tem perfil pra ser popular, Kary-chan. – replicou Aliah, seriamente. - Você está vendo coisas onde não têm. O Shun está um bilhão de anos luz a frente do retardado do Seiya, não tem como haver comparações.

- Sei não... – resmungou a outra, analisando as suas unhas esmaltadas de rosa chiclete. - O Shun faz sucesso porque faz o tipo reservado, tímido, além de ter uma beleza excêntrica, do tipo que nós japonesas gostamos. Mas, fiquei sabendo, que os tipos determinados, animados e, digamos, um tanto rudes, estão começando a ganhar espaços entre os mais cobiçados. E já aparecem nas listas de preferidos das meninas. No último levantamento de garotos pop da escola, por exemplo, o Seiya foi apontado como o terceiro, perdendo somente para o Shun... - A menina viu Aliah abrir um sorriso de lado, como se dissesse "eu não disse", e era exatamente o que ela queria, então concluiu: - E o Shun, está quase perdendo o lugar para o Spike-kun, que está em segundo.

O choque de Aliah fora imediato. Ela desfizera o sorriso na face, e rodou a câmera pelo local, procurando pelo o tal Spike, encontrando-o sentado em uma das muretas próximas à janela do refeitório, - se fingindo indiferente a tudo e a todos - observando o tempo enquanto rodava um cigarro entre os dedos, evidentemente aborrecido por não poder fumar ali dentro. Todavia, apesar de estar em um canto reservado, tinha alguns garotos e garotas que insistiam em tagarelar perto dele, mesmo ele não dando atenção a ninguém.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Kary. – ela ponderou, em tom de indignação. – Àquele grosso não pode estar na lista?

- Ie... – negou a outra, tranquilamente. - Não tem porque eu ficar brincando com isso. E, veja bem, Lia-chan, nesse mesmo levantamento de popularidade masculina, também saiu o de popularidade feminina.

Aliah arregalou os olhos, parando de filmar por um instante, tirando a câmera do olho e virando-se para mirar o rosto da colega ao seu lado.

- Quê? Já saiu? Mas eu nem sabia.

- Você caiu para quarto. – informou a outra, não se importando com a desinformação da colega. - A primeira da lista é a Flér-chan, acho que já era o esperado, né? Afinal, é ela a garota mais próxima do menino mais almejado.

- Quarto?! – questionou a Kanomotto, ainda assustada, encarando a amiga que parecia se deliciar em dar a notícia. Tudo bem, ela já imaginava sobre a Flér, e estava até se preparando psicologicamente para isso, contudo, estar em quarto, era um verdadeiro absurdo. – Vo- você está em que lugar?

A outra riu.

- Eu ainda estou em quinto, abaixo de você. – noticiou despreocupada. - Assim com meu amorzinho, o Kenji, que está em quinto também. Nós dois não temos nada de muito diferente para chamar atenção e ganhar o topo dessa lista. A terceira se não me engano, é a menina que está saindo com o Spike-kun, acho que o nome dela é Sakura. E a segunda... – ela abriu um sorriso discreto antes de anunciar, e então, explicitou de forma divertida: - É a Hiba-chan.

O queixo da Aliah fora ao chão, e sua boca entreabriu.

- Bem, vou passar no toalete antes que o horário de intervalo acabe. - saiu ela, acenando com as pontas dos dedos, satisfeita com o resultado que havia obtidos. – Ja ne, Liah-chan.

Aliah estava paralisada, era muita informação para processar tudo de uma única vez, ou simplesmente, não conseguia digerir aquela notícia. Em seguida, ela voltou-se para o aglomerado de pessoas, e se focou em Seiya e na Hibame ocupando o lugar central das atenções. Então viu a tal Sakura, uma garota que era bem "moderninha" do segundo ano, aproximar-se de Spike e se jogar no colo dele, e então notou o salão dividindo seus olhares entre os dois casais. Sentiu-se mais diminuída, não havia ninguém olhando para ela. Afinal, não existia pedestal para o quarto colocado em nenhuma competição que conhecesse. Sentiu seus lábios tremerem de raiva.

- Eu não consigo acreditar... – Ela encerrou firmemente o punho que não estava ocupado com a filmadora. – Isso não _pode_ e _não vai_ ficar assim! – impôs, decidida.

XXX

Em um restaurante, nas proximidades da Toldai. Kanagawa, que havia terminado de ler o Boletim de Ocorrência, abriu a boca espantada para o que acabara de ler. Já tinha ouvido falar na fama estranha da senhora Kia, mas jamais imaginou que alguém tão próximo de si seria alvo da mulher. Ikki lhe relatara tudo que acontecera, desde a proposta feita pelo senhor Kia, até a gravação de Seiya do momento em que ela o chantageara.

Érika também assistiu o tal vídeo, que Seiya havia passado para o celular de Ikki, e ficou admirada da posição fria que o namorado tomara. Outro homem naquela posição, sentiria-se obrigado à manter seu orgulho predominante de macho da espécie, e acatar o que a mulher impunha. Todavia, o namorado, era mesmo um rapaz maduro. E ela sentia-se muito feliz por ter conseguido ganhar o coração dele.

Os dois haviam acabado de almoçar e agora tomavam um café. E advogada estava sinceramente grata, por ele ter lhe contado tudo após comerem, pois não saberia se o seu estômago digeriria abem o alimento depois de escutar um relato tão repugnante como àquele.

"Eu achei que a minha ex-amiga, May, era um ser maléfico".

Ela suspirou, devolvendo o documento para Ikki.

- Sabe o que eu penso, Ikki? – indagou ela, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos um nos outros, e repousando o queixo em cima deles, vendo-o negar, em um menear de cabeça. - Que você deveria deixar o emprego na Kia.

- O quê? – O moreno de olhos azuis juntou suas sobrancelhas grossas.

- Eu conheço muitos escritórios de advocacia. – continuou ela, não dando muito atenção para a expressão de bravo que ele fazia. - E eu posso indicá-lo como estagiário para algum desses. – a doutora terminou de explicar, mantendo seu tom natural de voz.

Ikki ficou sério por um momento, admirando atentamente o rosto da namorada. Não entendia muito bem porque ela lhe estava sugerindo aquilo depois do que ele lhe contara. Será que ela ainda tinha alguma desconfiança sobre a sua índole. Então a ouviu dar continuidade em seu raciocínio, após percebê-lo em silêncio:

- Olha, Ikki. – ponderou ela, apoiando as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa - Eu sinceramente acho que essa mulher pode tentar de novo se você não sair de lá. E bem, eu...

- Érika. – a mulher sobressaltou, não só por ter ouvido seu nome ser chamado daquela forma tão segura, mas também, por ele ter sobreposto a mão em cima da sua. E mesmo sem querer, sentiu o rosto enrubescer. – Eu agradeço sua sugestão. Mas não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo, será que você não entendeu que eu não cederei a nenhuma pressão.

- Ikki, eu insisto. Vai ser bom para sua futura carreira também.

- Faremos assim, então. – disse ele, procurando olhar fixamente nos olhos da assistente, transmitindo-lhe assim, toda a confiança que está precisava para acreditar em suas palavras. - Eu não vou aceitar qualquer trabalho só para me livrar de uma mulher maluca, até porque, não posso deixar meu chefe na mão desta forma, não seria justo. Já que até mesmo o senhor Kia depositou sua confiança em mim. Vou fazer assim, irei conversar primeiro, com o Tsunami-san, expor à ele o meu caso, e também pedir que ele me aponte uma sugestão. Depois disso, voltamos a conversar. Até porque vai ser difícil que você me arrume um emprego o qual eu possa conciliar minha rotina de pai, e de acadêmico.

Ela sorriu gentilmente, sentindo um arrepio correr seu corpo. Ikki era a extrema perfeição para ela. Além de lindo, inteligente, fiel, era extremamente determinado. Ah, se ela pudesse casaria com ele naquele instante.

- Hai... – respondeu encabulada, sorrindo um pouco abobada para ela. Ela se sentia muito feminina ao lado dele, Ikki tinha aquele dom de fazê-la sentir-se segura. E sinceramente, gostava muito daquela sensação. – E- eu concordo, claro.

Ela podia declarar para si mesma, estava verdadeiramente feliz em estar com ele.

- Obrigado por entender, Érika. – Ele ergueu o dedo para o garçom, precisava ir e estudar um pouco na biblioteca para a prova que teria no próximo período. – Onii-san (10), a conta, por favor.

- Eu ajudo... – disse ela procurando a bolsa que havia pendurado no braço da cadeira, mas Ikki a impediu novamente, segurando sua mão.

- Eu pago sozinho.

- Ikki, você sabe que para mim isso é indiferente.

- Eu sei. – Ele concordou. - Mas me deixe ser romântico uma vez e pagar o almoço para minha namorada. É só um gesto de cavalheirismo.

Ela ficou vermelha novamente.

- Mas eu que o convidei. E a etiqueta diz que quem convida paga.

- Mas eu estou me propondo a pagar hoje. Deixo você pagar o próximo. – persistiu, já tirando a nota da carteira, e entregando ao garçom que havia se postado ao seu lado. – Fique com o troco. – avisou ele, vendo o homem se curvar agradecendo e se retirar.

Ela suspirou, sorrindo, e levantando-se.

- Ah... Já percebi que não consigo argumentar muito tempo com você, isso prova que eu sou uma péssima advogada e que você será um ótimo.

Ikki também se levantou, e sorriu com o elogio, então, os dois caminharam para fora do restaurante.

- Não precisa me deixar na faculdade, é perto daqui, eu quero caminhar para fazer a digestão melhor.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Estou sentindo que ganhei peso nesses últimos meses, se continuar comendo sem me movimentar vou ficar obeso. Sinto falta de fazer exercícios diários. Estou ficando sedentário de mais.

- Comece uma academia, tem uma boa perto do meu prédio. Eu malho lá, duas vezes por semana.

- Isso é um convite indireto, para que eu a visite?

O rosto da mulher esfogueou-se totalmente.

- Engraçadinho! – ela o repreendeu. - Você sabe que não é!

- Ah... – ele soltou os ombros, decepcionado. – que pena.

- Ikki! – Ela o viu sorrir. Na verdade, não tinha pensado mesmo naquilo. Mas após ele ter mencionado, acabara percebendo que os dois não ficavam muito sozinhos. Os momentos entre eles eram aqueles mais em família, junto com os irmãos. – Sabe, você pode ir lá quando quiser. – decidiu por complementar. - Não precisa ficar esperando eu lhe convidar, afinal, eu vou à sua casa sem consultá-lo também.

- Posso mesmo? – sorriu ele, aproximando-se do rosto dela, notando o rubor da face dela aumentar. Ele achava Érika uma mulher delicada e fascinante, e isso o fazia gostar ainda mais dela. – Já não tem problema com vizinha, conselho, etc.?

Ela entendeu.

- Não.

- Eu posso passar a noite com você hoje?

A mulher abriu a boca um pouco surpresa, sentindo o coração estagnar, queria respirar, mas o ar não saía. "Dor- dormir na minha casa, significava que iriam..." Antes de concluir seu pensamento, todo o rosto dela tingiu-se de um vermelho intenso. Então, ela sentiu um estalo do lado do rosto, Ikki havia lhe beijado na face, fazendo o pigmento rubro se intensificar.

- Eu tenho que ir. – avisou ele. - E então? Posso?

- Er...

De repente o celular do irmão mais velho da casa CDZ tocou esganiçado, interrompendo-os. Ele pediu licença a ela e atendeu.

- Sheena, é você?! – perguntou ele em um sorriso muito aberto. - Sim estou bem, claro. Quando chega?

Os olhos de Érika se arregalaram. Era só a amiga, mesmo assim, não deixava de sentir ciúmes daquela amizade. Afinal, Sheena era tão sexy, bonita e rica. Por mais que o namorado fosse maduro e confiasse nele, não conseguia deixar de ter aquele tipo de sentimento por Sheena, e sentia-se infantil por isso. E sentiu-se mais, ao ver como ele se divertia ao telefone com ela.

"Humf! Ela consegue me atrapalhar até indiretamente. E o Ikki também? Ele não estava se despedindo porque tinha que estudar? Porque conseguiu tempo para falar com ela?" pensava, cada vez mais chateada. Resolveu pigarrear.

- Ham! Ham!

Ikki se voltou para ela, ouvindo a mulher ao telefone lhe perguntar se a pessoa perto dele era a Seika, então a doutora o ouviu responder.

- Não, é a Érika. – Ele riu com algo que a outra disse, em seguida ele tampou o fone com uma mão e deu-lhe o recado dito por ela: - A Sheena está mandando um beijo, e disse que está trazendo presentes.

- Agradeça à ela por mim. – pediu a doutora, aproveitando para emendar sua despedida: - Ikki eu tenho que ir, não vou interromper sua conversa, você pode ir caminhando e falando com a Sheena.

- Mas...

A doutora aproximou-se dele, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto e lhe confirmou a pergunta feita antes de Sheena interrompê-los:

- Te espero em casa hoje à noite.

"_Uhu! Vejam só! A iniciativa sendo tomada pela doutora, hein, amore mio? Estou chocada! É isso aí Kangawa-sensei! Mostra do que as advogadas são feitas!"_ – respondeu a outra, gritando do outro lado da linha. Ikki sem querer havia destampado o fone e Sheena acabara ouvindo a resposta dita pela namorada.

Os dois soltaram os ombros, suspirando, com seus rostos ruborizados, enquanto Sheena gargalhava gostoso do outro lado da linha.

- Essa Sheena...

XXX

Shiryu havia acabado de almoçar, e pedira licença ao grupo da sala - no lugar ao jardim onde se reuniam para almoçar - ao ouvir a chamada no celular, era a ex-namorada Iva. O grupo o acompanhou com os olhos, o vento leve que corria naquele dia, fez os longos fios negros dele esvoaçarem pelo ar, fazendo as meninas do grupo, suspirarem com ar de apaixonadas.

- Nossa, o presidente é tão lindo, não é garotas? – observou uma das meninas do grupo.

- Pena que ele não dê bola para nenhuma de nós. – respondeu a aluna, que estava deitada no chão, com a cabeça no colo de outra. – Apesar de solteiro, ele continua tão sério.

- É porque o Shiryu logo será pai. – justificou, um dos meninos.

- O que isso tem haver, Makoto? – respondeu a garota no chão. - Ele vai ser pai, mas a garota fugiu para casar com outro homem.

- Ah, você é bobinha mesmo, né, Akane? – retrucou Makoto, fazendo cara feia para colega. - Ele explicou tão detalhadamente e você ainda não entendeu.

- Eu só acho engraçado como ele expõe a vida dele pessoal, assim desta forma tão aberta. – interrompeu outro dos meninos, chamado Hiroki.

- É que o Shiryu é um político, Hiro-kun. – explicou Makoto, que parecia ser o defensor mais fervoroso do chinês. - E diferente de muitos, ele é honesto e gosta de ser transparente. Então, o primeiro passo para ser um político ser de confiança, e deixar sua vida pessoal pública. Ninguém tem haver com as atitudes dele, isso é claro, mas, se ele esconder, pensem, alguém pode descobrir e usar esse fato contra ele.

- É verdade. – concordou a menina encostada na árvore, que alisava o cabelo da garota chamada Akane, em seu colo. - Por exemplo, alguém da oposição ao grêmio, poderia atacar nosso presidente dizendo: "Ele é um irresponsável e será pai adolescente." Já pensou que feio.

- Entendi. – respondeu Akane. – Quer dizer, que antes que alguém use isso contra ele, o presidente usou do seu próprio problema, para fazer um programa de conscientização entre os jovens?

- Exatamente isso! – exclamou Makoto, feliz pela colega ter enfim entendido.

- Ainnn! - murmurou a primeira garota que fez comentário sobre ele, que estava de pé, admirando o moreno de longos cabelos, passeando pelo pátio com o celular na orelha. - Por isso eu admiro tanto nosso presidente, ele é tão esperto, além de lindo!

- Vocês meninas não tem mesmo jeito. – suspirou Hiroki.

- É verdade, né, Hiro-kun? – concordou Makoto, fazendo bico. – Além de refletirem sobre atitude dele como um homem honesto, vocês só falam de beleza, que saco!

As meninas só mostraram língua para o colega, chamando-o de invejoso.

Enquanto isso, Shiryu após ter perguntando se Iva estava passando bem, ele explicou à ela sobre o processo de reconhecimento de paternidade. A ex-namorada por sua vez, que já imaginava que aquilo aconteceria, não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa.

- Tudo bem, Shiryu, eu já imaginava tudo isso. – e então, o chinês a ouviu sorrir do outro lado da linha.

- Qual foi a graça , Iva? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu acho que o bebê está feliz em ouvir a voz do papai também, pois acabou de mexer aqui na barriga, sabia?

- Mesmo?

- Juro... – Ela continuou sorrindo. – Shy, você prefere que seja menino ou menina?

- Hã? – espantou-se ele com a pergunta. - Eu ainda nem havia pensado sobre o assunto. Mas acho que isso é o que importa menos, o que Deus nos enviar, será bem vindo.

- Verdadeiras palavras de um homem sábio.

- Mas porque perguntou, Iva?

- Porque você já pode dar um nome _à sua filha_.

- Quê? – um arrepio percorreu os braços do chinês e ele sentiu um nó na garganta se formar e lhe engasgar. – Iva, você está dizendo que...?

- É uma menina, Shy. O ultrassom que fiz essa semana mostrou que o nosso bebê será uma linda menininha.

Shiryu acabou não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas que margearam seus olhos azuis acinzentados e então ele as sentiu escorrer. Estava emocionado. Seria pai. E seria pai de uma menina. Estava muito feliz.

- Shy, você está bem?

- Essa é a melhor notícia que recebi em anos, Iva. Estou muito contente.

A jovem sorriu do outro lado.

- Eu também, Shy. Iva estar muito feliz. E então, como posso chamar _a nossa_ neném?

- Ela se chamará "Shunrei".

XXX

Após entrarem na casa, Ken arremessou a mochila em um canto da sala e se jogou no sofá cheio de almofadas. Hyoga adentrou o lugar em seguida, largando sua mochila perto da dele, e estancou atrás do móvel com as mãos na cintura.

- Está feliz agora?

- Claro que não. – respondeu ele, erguendo-se do estofado e jogando seus braços em cima dos ombros do loiro, enlaçando seu pescoço. – Só vou ficar feliz quando você estiver sem roupa alguma, em cima de mim.

Hyoga virou o rosto para o lado, e suspirou, fazendo um bico de irritação com os lábios. Porque ele não estava surpreso?

- Eu já imaginava. – resmungou. - E é exatamente por isso, que não queria trazê-lo. – complementou o loiro, retirando as mãos dele do seu pescoço.

- Não seja tão mal-humorado. – bronqueou Ken. - E essa casa nem é lá grande coisa. Eu queria mesmo é ver seu quarto.

- Esquece. – Hyoga foi incisivo, dando a volta no sofá, e sentando-se ao lado dele. – Você disse que queria me adiantar o meu presente de aniversário, não é? Então, a sala está de bom tamanho, o que é esse presente?

- Ah, mas eu não posso bailar a dança do ventre aqui, vai que alguém entre.

- O quê?! – Hyoga uniu as sobrancelhas.

- Hai, hai. Você é mesmo um chato! Não dá nem para brincar. – O menino se levantou, após retirar o celular do bolso da calça. – Vou pegar o cabo pra carregar meu Smartphone, quero colocar uma música, mas a bateria está arreando. – explicou ele, indo até a mochila e agachando-se ao lado dela, abrindo-a e procurando o tal cabo.

- Você vai mesmo dançar? – Hyoga quis saber, o questionando em um tom de deboche.

- Ah, está duvidando, é? – inquiriu ele, enquanto consultava a última mensagem que recebera de Yumihito, e que dizia: "Ele estará aí exatamente, as 13h05, prepare-se!", enquanto isso, o menino ouvia ao fundo a voz de Hyoga lhe respondendo que não duvidava de nada que viesse dele; naquele momento, Ken também ouviu um barulho de carro freando, e se sobressaltou, consultou o relógio, eram treze em ponto. Assim, fechou a mochila rapidamente, e se levantou, ligando o carregador do Smartphone na primeira tomada que encontrou. E, após fazer a conexão do cabo ao aparelho, adicionou ao player, a mp3 que queria, aumentando o volume no máximo, largando o objeto na prateleira, esperando a música dar início.

Desta forma, caminhou até o centro da sala; afastou a mesinha dali empurrando-a com o pé descalço, - já que tinha a mania de se livrar da meia ao retirar seu calçado para adentrar qualquer residência - e, em seguida, abriu os botões da camisa do uniforme, deixando seu peito pálido amostra, o blazer e a gravata já haviam ficado dentro do carro. E então, ele estancou de frente ao loiro, fazendo uma posse de bailarino: as mãos erguidas no alto da cabeça, e o dedão do pé esquerdo firmando no chão, um pouco à frente do corpo.

Hyoga soltou uma grande risada, - era uma pose que ele conhecia muito bem – e de repente uma música estrondosa com uma batida diferente rompeu o ambiente e Ken começou acompanhar o acorde, batendo as mãos.

- JAI HO! – gritou ele junto com uma voz masculino, passando a mover as mãos e os ombros como se fosse uma dança árabe, - contorcendo os punhos e os dedos em círculos – descendo-os do alto da cabeça até alcançar a cintura, - onde repousou suas mãos – dando apoio para o seu requebrar de quadril, que balançava de um lado para o outro ao compasso da alta batida, que já estava sendo acompanhada pelo o timbre feminino da cantora principal do grupo Pussycat Dolls:

_I got (I got) shivers (shivers)/ Eu me arrepio  
When you touch that way / quando você me toca assim  
I'll make you hot / Vou te esquentar  
Get what you got, / E descobrir o que você sabe fazer  
I'll make you wanna say: Jai Ho! / E vou te fazer dizer: Aleluia! _

Hyoga riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Estava ali o ser que mais conseguia surpreendê-lo no mundo. Então ele o viu aproximar-se se movimentando sinuosamente, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros, enquanto remexia todo o corpo, fitando-o dentro dos olhos, cantando a letra junto com o grupo:

- _I got (I got) fever (fever), running like a fire, for you I will go all the way, I wanna take you higher! __Jai Ho!_ _I keep it steady uh-steady, that's how I do it. This beat is heavy, so heavy, You gonna feel it._ (Jai hoooooo!) (11) - O menino sentou-se no colo do amigo de frente, e arrancou a camisa, rodando-a no alto da cabeça e arremessando-a na parede atrás deles; continuou acompanhar a música de forma sensual e sussurrada, movendo-se propositalmente, de forma a friccionar seu quadril ao de Hyoga, tentando assim, provocar nele alguma excitação.

_You are the reason that I breathe / Você é o motivo pelo qual eu respiro  
You are the reason that I still believe/ Você é o motivo pelo qual eu ainda acredito  
You are my destiny/Você é o meu destino!  
__Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh! Aleluia! Oh oh oh oh!_

No entanto, Hyoga só riu de canto, afastou o corpo, apoiando as costas e os braços estendidos no encosto do sofá, evitando a aproximação dos rostos dele, contudo, Ken não se importou, envolveu o pescoço dele com suas mãos e continuou a soprar a letra sugestiva da canção em sua face:

_No there is nothing that can stop us /__ Não, nada pode nos parar  
Nothing can ever come between us / Nada vai nos atrapalhar  
So come and dance with me/ Então venha e dance comigo  
Jai Ho! __(oohh) / Aleluia!(ohh)_

O jovem de feições parecidas com a do caçula da casa, aproveitou-se do ar de aparvalhado que Hyoga fazia, e aproximou dos seus lábios.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, o taxista que já havia ajudado Shun a colocar todas as malas dentro da casa, mostrou-se surpreso com a música animada e a cantoria que vinha do ambiente.

- Estranho, não é? Você disse que não teria ninguém.

- Não era pra ter mesmo, mas acho que algum dos meus irmãos não deve ter tido aula.

- Ah, é, deve ter sido isso. – concordou o homem, mantendo sua interpretação. - Bem, então meu trabalho aqui está concluído. Tenha um bom dia, e um bom retorno ao lar.

- Arigatou, Connor-san. – Shun o reverenciou. - E então, não vai mesmo me dizer quanto ficou?

- Não, já disse, foi cortesia. – O homem sorriu, retribuindo a reverência, e saiu, consultando o relógio, satisfeito por ter cumprido sua parte no plano, conforme lhe fora ordenado.

Shun acenou novamente para o colega do pai que saía pelo portão, e fechou a porta, suspirando contente por estar de volta ao lar. E pelo tom alto de música que vinha da sala, imaginou que fosse o Seiya quem estava fazendo todo àquele estardalhaço. Iria primeiro colocar as sacolas de perecíveis na geladeira da cozinha, depois voltaria para cumprimentá-lo.

Na sala, Hyoga havia tampado a boca de Ken, no momento em que ele se aproximara para beijá-lo.

- Sabe que não.

- Ah, que chato! – chiou o moreno, saindo do colo do loiro e indo desligar a música, afinal, o motivo do som alto era só distrair a atenção de Hyoga para que este não percebesse a entrada de Shun na casa, mas provavelmente, o garoto já estava lá dentro. – Você é um estraga prazeres. – resmungou. - Então vou direto ao ponto e lhe mostrarei logo o presente. - anunciou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do loiro, e ficando de costas para ele.

Hyoga então, admirou o que via, era o nome dele desenhado nas costas de Ken.

- Mas isso é...?

- Não está na cara, Hyoga? É uma tatuagem. Na verdade, é uma prova de amor. Pode passar à mão e sentir, é verdadeira.

Hyoga passou o dedo na pele elevada daquela região, era mesmo tatuado, mas isso significava que àquilo jamais sairia de Ken, o achou louco por ter tido aquela coragem.

- Ken, isso é... é...

- Sugoi! (12) – A voz que se pronunciara não era de nenhum deles. Os dois se voltaram espantados para a pessoa parada atrás do sofá. E ambos se sobressaltaram.

- Ah, gomen? Eu não queria ter interrompido. – pediu Shun imediatamente, ficando com as bochechas coradas, e sorrindo meigamente para os dois. – Mas é que achei que fosse o Seiya, e então... eu entrei. Eu vou deixá-lo a sós.

- Shu- Shun, chooto (13)! – gaguejou Hyoga, se levantando e contornando o sofá para ficar diante dele. – Não é... – Hyoga não sabia o que dizer, sentia o coração latejando, estava trêmulo, nervoso, não sabia o que o Shun estava pensando. Seu rosto estava esfogueando de vergonha, o que ele estava fazendo ali afinal? Ele não chegaria só no outro dia. – Eu...

Shun manteve o sorriso, não entendendo muito bem o motivo pelo qual Hyoga aparentava tanto nervosismo. Contudo, engoliu em seco ao ver aquele garoto estranho se elevar atrás dele, com um olhar fulminante para si. Achou melhor, deixá-los a sós.

- Hyoga, é sério. Eu não quero atrapalhá-los. Continuem o que estava fazendo, depois conversamos, hai? – Ele fechou os olhos, ainda sorrindo daquele jeito infantil.

- Nós não estávamos fazendo nada, Shun! – replicou o loiro abruptamente. – O Ken só estava me mostrando a...

- Ken?! – Os olhos de Shun se abriram e cresceram de surpresa ao ouvir aquele nome, e então ele se voltou para o tal menino. – Então você é o Ken? Amigo do Hyoga da escola, não é? Eu sou o Shun Amamya! – O caçula se apresentou sorrindo, como se Ken fosse realmente, ficar surpreso, ou contente com a informação.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Ken, virando o rosto de lado, sorrindo forçadamente. – Juro que não imaginava. – ironizou.

- O Hyoga havia dito que você tinha se mudado para fora, estou surpreso que esteja aqui.

- Ah! – bufou ele, enfadonho com àquele tom irritantemente inocente de Shun. Cadê o escândalo que Yumihito prometera que ele faria ao flagrá-los juntos? E pelo que havia notado até ali, o tal Shun não parecia estar contendo o desapontamento por tê-los vistos naquela situação. Na verdade, ele _realmente_ não vira maldade naquilo que seus olhos lhe mostraram, e a constatação da burrice daquele garoto, fez o ódio que o moreno estava sentindo lhe corroer como ácido por dentro. – Digamos que eu também esteja surpreso.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – ele voltou-se para Shun, torcendo os lábios de um lado para o outro, incomodado com aquela presença irradiante. - Sou Ken Kurashy. – apresentou-se, estendendo a mão para Shun. - E desculpe por estar... sem roupa? – tentou provocá-lo, abrindo um grande e forçado sorriso.

- Ah, você não está sem roupa. – o corrigiu Shun, estendendo-lhe à mão para corresponder ao cumprimento. – Está só sem camisa, e deveria estar, né? Senão, não conseguiria mostrar a tatuagem. – disse Shun, fazendo Hyoga encher o peito de alívio, e Ken, desfazer até mesmo, o sorriso falso do rosto. - Ela ficou muito bem feita, parabéns. – prosseguiu o caçula na sua ingenuidade. - Deve ter doído muito, né?

- Ah, doeu! Muito! – respondeu ele, apertando com mais força a mão de Shun, que a puxou ao sentir a força que ele dispensava ao aperto. – Ah, gomen? Eu não reconheço minha própria força.

- Tudo bem.

- É Hyoga, ele é tudo o que você sempre disse. – observou o de cabelos escuros, fungando forte. – Bem, eu acho que vocês vão matar saudades, não é? Afinal você está chegando de viagem agora. Então, eu... vou indo. – avisou, apanhando seu Smartphone da mesa e a camisa que havia jogado no chão.

- Porque não fica, Ken-kun? – Shun sugeriu, ao vê-lo já apanhando a mochila e jogando-a no ombro nu. - Eu vou preparar um jantar especial.

- Eu estou um pouco enjoado e sem fome, _Shun-kun_, suman? Outro dia, tá? – Ele parou para encarar raivosamente os olhos azuis de Hyoga, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, então só suspirou e se despediu. - Ja ne, Hyoga.

- Ken? – Hyoga o chamou.

O moreno se deteve, mantendo-se de costas, sem voltar-se para olhá-lo, resmungando apenas "Hm?" e esperando que ele se pronunciasse.

- Obrigado, pelo... o presente.

- Ah, isso? – Ele o olhou por cima do ombro, tentando ver desenho do nome do loiro em suas costas, em seguida cerrou os dentes, sentindo a sua raiva já se expelindo pelos poros, era certo que esperava um agradecimento mais a altura, entretanto, sabia que não o teria. Por isso, precisava sair dali, antes que sua fúria explodisse. Afinal, todo o plano que ele e Yumi traçaram tão cuidadosamente, havia descido pelo ralo. – Não foi nada. Vejo você na escola.

- Tchau, Ken-kun! – se despediu Shun o reverenciando, ao vê-lo passar por si. – Foi um prazer.

O outro só sorriu enfadonho, revirando os olhos nas órbitas ao notar o quanto àquele menino era nauseante. Então, saiu do lugar em disparado. O coração estava batendo, sentia as lágrimas queimando já seus olhos, e não conseguiu mais segurar. Estava com tanta raiva que bateu a porta ao sair. Indo em direção ao carro após discar o número de Yumihito. Desta vez, não esperou ele se pronunciar, e já foi gritando ao ouvi-lo atender:

- YUMI, SEU DESGRAÇADO!

- Pelo seu tom revoltoso, o plano deu errado. – deduziu o outro, antecipando o ocorrido.

- Não vem com suas deduções idiotas! Se você está falando isso é porque já esperava.

- Claro que esperava, Ken. – confirmou o outro ao telefone, tranquilamente, ignorando o tom agressivo do comparsa. - Eu calculei para esse plano uma margem de falha de 78, 98%.

- QUÊ?! Você me fez passar por idiota por uma margem de 21% de acerto?!

- Na verdade, 21,02%.

- FODA-SE ESSA SUA MARGEM IDIOTA, YUMI! Ele é horripilante! Ele é muito, mas MUITO pior do que imaginava! Ele é terrivelmente lindo, e in- ingênuo e ka- kawai e... ! Eu quero que ele MORRA! Entendeu?! EU QUERO QUE ÀQUELE GAROTO DE LOUÇA FINA, MORRA!

- Hai, hai. Vem para casa e vamos conversar melhor...

O garoto jogou o celular no chão do carro e pisou em cima dele ao ouvir o tom ainda ameno da voz do príncipe.

- Não vem falar com essa paciência, seu desgraçado! Eu estou irritado! Estou fumegando de ódio! Eu quero enfiar as unhas na cara daquele garoto e deformá-lo por inteiro! – bateu ele, com as duas mãos no volante. - Eu... eu... eu nunca vou ser parecido com algo como aquilo, NUNCA! – as lágrimas de raiva escorriam o rosto revoltado do moreno. E já não suportando mais, ele ligou o carro e o acelerou, saindo de lá cantando pneu.

Do lado de dentro, após o bater de porta, Shun voltou-se para o amigo loiro, totalmente confuso.

- O que houve, Hyoga? Parece que ele ficou chateado.

- É, provavelmente.

- Então, eu vou lá, pedir desculpas.

- Shun! – Hyoga o impediu, segurando-o pelo pulso. – Deixe-o, se fizer isso será pior.

O caçula abaixou os olhos para o chão, sentindo os ombros pesarem, estava realmente entristecido pelo fato de ter sido o culpado por Ken ter saído dali tão magoado.

Já o loiro, agora conseguia admirar toda a doçura que Shun era dotado. Aquele reencontro inusitado o havia preocupado tanto, que ele quase teve certeza que o ser, dono do seu coração, entenderia errado aquela cena.

"Ou, será que ele ainda não se sente preso a mim a ponto de se deixar enciumar? Ou, ainda... talvez ele não goste de mim o suficiente a ponto de ter ciúmes."

_- Sabe por quê? Porque ele não te ama. – _Hyoga ouviu, mais uma vez, a voz gritante de Ken na sua cabeça, sentiu-se incomodado e engoliu seco, quando ouviu Shun interromper-lhe os pensamentos, pronunciando-se como uma suave melodia.

- Ele gosta muito de você ainda, não é? – perguntou o mais novo, arrancado uma expressão de surpresa de Hyoga.

- Como?

- Ninguém faria uma tatuagem daquelas se não gostasse. Me senti um pouco enciumado quando vi. Você não fica bravo por eu ficar com ciúmes dele? – Shun perguntou, erguendo os olhos para o loiro, mostrando sua face branca, com duas manchas rosa nas bochechas que fez Hyoga quase se derreter.

E só então, o loiro compreendeu. E sentiu-se também, a pessoa mais idiota do mundo por ter imaginado tantas desconfianças; por ter deixado as palavras venenosas de Ken lhe causar dúvidas. Shun ainda possuía a inocência natural de uma criança, da qual sempre fora dotado. E ele, Hyoga, que era o bruto e arrogante por não conceber aquela singela e doce pureza. Seu amado ainda era tão inexperiente no assunto relacionamentos, que não fora capaz de discernir uma cena de uma possível traição.

"Estou aliviado. Se fosse outro ou até mesmo outra, estaria em maus lençóis nesse exato momento."

- Vo- você não vai dizer nada? – Shun o questionou com os olhos já brilhando de lágrimas.

Então, Hyoga soltou do pulso dele, que ainda estava preso em sua mão e, tomou àquela face tão perfeita em suas mãos, sorrindo-lhe e sentindo uma estranha vontade de chorar. Shun era para si o verdadeiro significado da palavra candura. Era tão meigo e ingênuo, que se sentia um monstro egoísta diante dele.

- Shu- Shun, me- meu peito está ardendo tanto, que nem consigo me explicar direito. – gaguejou ele com uma voz embargada por comoção. – E- eu sempre via sua beleza na minha mente, nas fotos espalhadas pela casa. Mas é tão diferente de ter você aqui, tão perto, tão tocável. Eu- eu- eu-... – Hyoga parou, fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro tentando se concentrar e então os reabriu. – Eu te amo tanto, _mais_ _tanto,_ que se sentimento expandir mais dentro de mim eu irei explodir.

Shun conseguia sentir muito bem cada palavra do que o amigo lhe dizia. Pois, não era só a voz dele que estava trêmula, as mãos de Hyoga, apesar de firmes no seu rosto, estavam tensas também. Ele queria saber o que responder à ele naquele momento, sentia-se agraciado por ter alguém que o amava daquela forma tão intensa, que era capaz de fazer um homem forte do porte do ex-cavaleiro do gelo tremer e gaguejar. No entanto, ainda não se sentia pronto para replicar àquelas mesmas palavras ditas por ele, contudo, estava disposto a se descobrir, fora o que havia decidido no tempo em que esteve longe dele na America. E pensando assim, ergueu suas pequenas mãos até que estas alcançassem a camisa branca do uniforme que o loiro vestia e então, cerrou seus dedos finos no tecido, e o puxou para si.

Hyoga ao sentir o contato da mão de Shun em sua roupa, se estremeceu com o novo tremor que lhe percorreu o corpo. Assim, deu um passo indo de encontro à ele, aproximando-se até o ponto em que o mais novo pôde envolvê-lo com seus braços delicados, e esconder a face ruborizada em seu peito, afagando o rosto no tecido, esfregando-o de um lado para o outro, de um jeito que lhe pareceu incrivelmente meigo.

Hyoga sorriu brandamente, e correspondeu aquele abraço tão terno, repousando suas mãos em cima dos cabelos claros de Shun, sentindo o quanto o ritmo do seu coração acelerou-se. O fato lhe constrangeu-se, fazendo com que alguns riscos avermelhados ganhassem sua face bronzeada.

Shun ouvia o ritmo louco do órgão de Hyoga tamborilando em seus ouvidos. Mas ele já sabia o quanto este o amava, então, não tinha porque ter vergonha de escondê-lo. E assim, os dois ficaram daquele jeito, por algum tempo, deixando-se embalar pelo o ritmo das respirações condensadas que cada um expelia. Até que Shun foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Hyoga?

- Hm?

- Nós estamos namorando? – perguntou, com o rosto totalmente vermelho.

Hyoga abriu um majestoso sorriso e afastou um pouco o rosto do mais novo do seu peito, elevando-o para contemplá-lo.

- Você aceita? Digo, você quer namorar comigo, Shun?

- Hai. – respondeu ele em um sussurro. – Eu aceito.

Hyoga não suportou a euforia que o invadiu e acabou por apanhar Shun no colo, e o rodopiar em seus braços.

- Hyoga, não faz isso! Está me deixando tonto!

- AH! Eu quero gritar! – disse ele, colocando-o no chão.

- Mas não pode. – o repreendeu Shun, suavemente. - Teremos que manter segredo por enquanto, por causa do Ikki.

- Shun, por você, eu enfrento o Ikki a qualquer momento.

- Não, Hyoga. Ainda não. Por favor, vamos com calma.

- Tá ,tá, tudo bem. O importante no momento é que estamos juntos, não é?

- É.

- Então, eu... posso...

Antes de Hyoga completar o pedido, Shun ficou com o rosto todo pigmentado de um vermelho tomate. O amigo não precisava terminar aquela frase, já sabia o que este estava prestes a lhe pedir. E ele também o queria. Afinal, fora devido aquele beijo tão ardente e sufocante que o loiro lhe dera quando confessou seus sentimentos para si, que o fizeram tomar aquela decisão de querer sentir tudo - e quem sabe até ultrapassar - o que Hyoga sentia. Então ele meneou a cabeça positivamente e concordou em uma voz engasgada.

- Ha- hai.

Hyoga aproximou-se novamente, segurando o rosto de Shun delicadamente com ambas as suas mãos, até elas afagarem um pouco dos cabelos claros dele. Notou também, ele engolir a saliva um tanto nervoso, e mirá-lo com aqueles olhos ainda mais cintilantes, devido a face febril. Os lábios deles estavam entreabrindo, como se estivesse realmente esperando por aquele momento, e então, depois de um breve suspiro, o loiro semicerrou seus olhos, e tomou aqueles lábios macios e rosados nos seus, sentindo todo o gosto que tanto desejava para si.

Shun, ao saborear mais uma vez o toque da boca de Hyoga na sua, sentiu suas pernas amolecerem e a respiração falhar, buscou desse jeito, inspirar e respirar pelo nariz, enquanto seu rosto se incandescia cada vez mais. Não sabia exatamente o porquê de aquela vertigem o abater quando era beijado por ele. Afinal, era algo tão bom que estava desfrutando que todo seu corpo correspondia em forma de um formigamento, que começava com um frio aturdido no estômago. Sabia que aquele beijo era algo bom, pois ele acordava cada célula do seu corpo. Cerrou os olhos levemente deixando-se embalar pelos movimentos dos lábios do loiro sobre os seus e pelo ritmo condensado que o seu coração tomava. Até que conseguiu movimentar seus braços para o pescoço de Hyoga, sentindo-o retribuir o gesto, descendo as mãos por suas costas e repousando-as em sua cintura; apertando-a, e puxando-o mais para si, fazendo seus corpos se unirem e pulsar no mesmo ritmo.

Estava feliz de estar em casa, estava feliz de estar mais uma vez, nos braços de Hyoga.

Fim.

Opa, foi brincadeira. :D

Continua...

* * *

**Capítulo terminado e postado originalmente em**:

_25/09/2009_

**Agradecimentos especiais aos colaboradores:**

_- __RafaChoquito - C__omentarista oficial e Crítico do Roteiro:_

_- __Naluza - __Assistente de Roteiro_

* * *

Bem, desculpe a demora. Mas parte da culpa é do Choqui. Então, queimem ele na fogueira. xD

Agradecimentos à todos os comentários, principalmente ao Leo e a Amanda que retornaram! (Leozinho, sei de tudo que tá passando, pelo que me falou por e-mail e estou rezando pra que tudo melhore na sua vida, viu? Obrigado por mesmo assim, ainda arrumar ânimo pra ler minha fic. Obrigado de verdade!)

Ao Akito-sou-sama, que começou a ler Os Garotos agora. Agradeço também ao apoio que ele está me dando para fazer as fics de Naruto. (Quem quiser acompanhar o link destas, estão no meu perfil aqui do ffnet). E agradeço também à Anninha que tá me acompanhando lá no Nyah, também. Beijos amor!

Dizer também que estou sentindo muito a falta da minha escritora de reviews enormes: a Zi. Que tá passando por uma fase meio conturbada. Já desejei melhoras e espero que em breve o ânimo dela retorne e que ela possa assim, me agraciar com suas reviews gigantes novamente.

E obrigado aos demais que estão em suas fases de provas nas escolas e na facul e realmente estão sem tempo de ler e muito menos de comentar. Desejo sorte nesse período. Estudem mesmo! É muito importante.

Como perceberam, Shun e Hyoga vão começar a viver o romance deles e a partir daqui, e assim, pretendo dar início ao trabalho de reta final da história. E acredito que essa segunda temporada não ultrapassará os vinte e quatro capítulos.

Bem, mesmo assim, espero ainda receber o apoio de vocês e comentários. A Nalu tá me ajudando muito, se não fosse isso acho que o meu ânimo para escrever a fic já teria se esvaído. Mas, como eu disse lá na comunidade, quero terminar esse projeto, nem que até lá não tenha mais ninguém acompanhando.

Mesmo depois desse drama, eu ainda espero ter vocês até o final. Pois, eu tenho quase certeza, que vocês leitores, não têm ideia o quanto vale para o autor, cada review deixada aqui. E o quanto ela é importante e serve de incentivo para nós que estamos do outro lado, escrevendo. Por isso peço, quem estiver acompanhando, deixe seu comentário, por favor. Bom ou ruim, grande ou pequeno, revoltado ou elogiando, não importa. O importante é que se manifestem para que eu saiba como dar continuidade.

Bom, chega de chororô, é isso!

Meu beijo coletivo!

See you next!

Agora com vocês... ele a voz que não quer calar! RafaChoquito! o/

'Silêncio total no estúdio'

'Soujiro aparecendo do nada com a cara toda remenda'

- Neh, Dréia-sama? Eu disse que eu preferia a Aliah-san...

Ai, ai... -.- " - Suspiro.

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

1 **Wakatta: **entendi.

2 **Ojisan: **tio;

3 **Tanjoubi omedetou: **Feliz Aniversário.

4 **Nani: **O quê?/ Como?

5 **Seiya no baka: **Seiya seu idiota.

6 **Demo: **Mas.

7 **Chooto matte, Seiya tteba!: **Eu disse, espere um momento, Seiya! / Esse "tteba" não tem um significado claro no português. Mas normalmente significa a irritação do sujeito pelo seu interlocutor por este não ter escutado o que ele falou. Nos animes, eu vi a tradução ficar dessa forma que expus. Então repeti aqui, mas, minha explicação pode não estar cem por cento coesa.

8 **Nan demo nai: **nada.

9 **Sobre o pensamento da Aliah. **O japonês é um povo muito discreto e reservado. Desta forma, não é comum na cultura deles, demonstrações de afeto em público. Normalmente, o casal troca carinhos só quando se veem sozinhos. Em público, o máximo que fazem, é andar de mãos dadas, mesmo assim, é algo bem constrangedor.

10 **Oniisan – **como todos já sabem, a tradução é "irmão mais velho", mas no Japão, este é o jeito informal que os clientes chamam os garçons. Seria mais ou menos, o mesmo jeito que nós, aqui no Brasil, chamamos o garçom de "amigo" mesmo não o conhecendo.

11 **Tradução do trecho da música Jai Ho - do grupo Pussicaty Dolls, cantado por Ken:** Estou fervendo, fervendo como fogo, por você vou até o final, vou te levar às alturas, Aleluia! – próximo trecho: Vou manter desse jeito. É assim que se faz, a batida é muito, muito forte, Você vai sentir. – fonte: Site Vagalume.

12 **Sugoi: **incrível! Sensacional! Impressionante!

13 **Chooto: **um momento;


	8. Desconfianças

**N.a.: A classificação deste capítulo se altera para "Rated MA" (imprópria para menores de 18 anos), por possuir narração descritiva de lemon (sexo entre homens). Desta forma, se for menor de dezoito anos, ou ainda, se o tema contendo homossexualismo não o agrada, por favor, não prossiga.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO VII  
**

** DESCONFIANÇA**

No Palácio, - depois de quase passar por cima dos guardas no portão, que queriam impedir sua entrada - Ken conseguiu largar o carro estacionado de qualquer jeito no jardim e adentrar o palacete imperial. No entanto, se deparou com mais um obstáculo. Yukihiro. Que estava no saguão principal e também tentou interceptá-lo.

O conselheiro do imperador precisava falar com ele sobre sua estadia na residência. Já que não conseguira arrancar juízo da cabeça de Yumihito. Todavia, só recebeu do hóspede um esbarrão no braço esquerdo, e as palavras ferinas:

- Saia da minha frente cabelos de fogo! Eu não _tô_ com paciência! – e saiu bufando escadas à acima. Seguindo rumo ao segundo piso do lugar, - onde ficava os aposentos de Yumi – saltando os degraus de três em três. Deixando na parte inferior, o empregado real um tanto desalentado.

- Céus... Estou começando a achar que esses dois se merecem. – Yukihiro soltou os ombros com pesar.

Ken não bateu na porta. Escancarou. Então, voltou a fechá-la em baque estrondoso. Fitou com seus olhos lacrimejados e incandescidos de raiva, o rapaz que estava de hobby sentando no beiral da janela. Observando o crepúsculo que já se fazia do lado de fora. Sentiu seu ódio inflamar ainda mais ao vê-lo tão abstraído de sua gana. Como ele ousava a ficar tão bem quando ele estava ardendo em ira? Claro, para este fora fácil, afinal, ele só elaborou a droga de um plano malfeito enquanto ele, - Ken - fora o joguete daquela brincadeira.

Avançou até o herdeiro imperial pisando duro. O agarrou pela gola do roupão e o ergueu da maldita janela. Obrigando-o encarar.

- Você não está com raiva de mim, Ken. – pronunciou-se ele tão tranquilamente, que quase não movera os lábios.

Ken sentiu-se atônico. As lágrimas que beiravam seus olhos não saíam. O seu coração latejava fazendo seu fôlego condensar, deixando-o arfante. E para falar bem a verdade, não era realmente Yumi quem ele via ali, e sim, a cena de poucos minutos atrás. Que transcorria em sua mente como um maldito filme repetido. Aquela voz, aquele jeito meigo e singelo. Os olhos tão claros e a feição tão Angelina...

Que ser fora àquele por quem Hyoga se apaixonara?

Na verdade, o maldito Yumi estava certo. Não era dele em si que estava com raiva, e sim, ter ciência do tamanho abismo que existia entre ele e Hyoga. Simplesmente por perceber que o objeto de desejo do ser que ama com toda a sua alma, é totalmente oposto de si.

Parecia irônico.

Sempre guardara dentro de seu íntimo um ódio. Que no fundo, não chegava a ser um ódio. De se parecer com o tal Shun. Pois, fora graças "a tal semelhança" que diziam que tinham, que conseguira atrair aqueles dois para si. E de repente, ao invés de sentir-se aliviado por saber que não havia nada de idêntico em suas tezes, sentia-se perdido. Desnorteado. Desolado. Com uma dor lacerante no peito. Era a distância. Ao ver Shun e toda sua resplandecência, descobriu enfim, que nunca seria capaz de suprir um lugar no qual ele estivera. E aquela dor, era horrível. A dor de se sentir inferiorizado. Cravou as unhas por dentro do roupão de Yumi e foi escorregando-as em sua carne, até seus joelhos encontrarem o chão. Ali, soltou um urro de dolorido. Socou o chão. E as lágrimas finalmente desceram.

Yumi observou apático o desespero de Ken. Estava combalido sim, do sofrimento do comparsa. No entanto, o achara exagerado. Ele não era do tipo que se desesperava daquela forma. Contudo, era do tipo que fazia escândalos quando achava que seu mundo estava desabando. Tal como o dia em que o encontrara pela primeira vez, bêbado naquele Pub em Londres. Chorando misérias por estar sofrendo de um amor não correspondido. E sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse naquele instante, o faria agredi-lo. Então, achou por seu próprio bem, ficar em silêncio. Esperá-lo se acalmar. Pensando nisso, desceu até o chão para onde este escorregara, e o puxou para o seu peito. Amparando-o em um abraço. Calor humano ajudava nessas horas. Amenizava a dor. E ao contrário do que pensara, este não o rejeitou, correspondeu ao seu abraço. E ainda, lhe fez uma súplica inesperada.

- Me ame, Yumi! Me ame agora! – pediu de repente e em total desespero. Fazendo o príncipe se sobressaltar. – Se você sente algum tipo de desejo por mim ainda, eu quero que o demonstre agora! Faça do jeito que quiser! Mas me faça sentir dor! Eu quero gritar de prazer! Eu quero me contorcer de desejo! Eu quero sufocar isso tudo que está corroendo dentro de mim! – gritava ele, com o pranto ainda vertendo em seu rosto.

Yumihito não pensou duas vezes. Terminou de retirar o roupão que já estava todo desalinhado, devido ao puxão do próprio Ken, e escorreu os dedos para nuca dele. Enfiando-os em meio aos fios e agarrando-os com força, puxando-os para trás. Quando a extensão do pescoço se mostrou servida para si, escorreu a língua por toda aquela região sensível, fazendo o jovem gemer baixinho. Deteve-se próximo da orelha. Admirou por um momento aquela face tão depressiva. E sentiu seus desejos arderem. Era estranho. O sofrimento dele estava lhe dando prazer? Não queria se transformar em um sádico. Contudo, iria fazê-lo gemer conforme havia pedido. Assim, cravou os dentes na pele clara, mordendo-o até ouvi-lo gritar. Para em seguida, tomar os lábios dele nos seus com volúpia, e beijá-lo de forma urgente. Enfiando a língua em sua garganta, quase o fazendo sufocar. Àquela noite, iria tomá-lo da maneira com que ele desejava. Mesmo, não sendo adepto do sexo violento.

XXX

Ikki caminhava aéreo, fitando os próprios pés. A mochila nas costas e as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça do uniforme. O clima estava ameno. Isso significava que logo estariam na primavera. Mas não era o tempo, nem a mudança de estação, que retumbava em sua cabeça. E sim, a conversa com o seu chefe. O homem o havia atendido gentilmente, contudo, após escutá-lo atentamente, este lhe dera a mesma resposta que a namorada havia proposto quanto ao caso da senhora Kia. Achando melhor, - pelo seu próprio bem - se desvincular da empresa.

Aquela ideia ainda lhe era difícil de aceitar. Não só pelo fato de admitir que a sugestão de Érika fora a melhor, e sim, o fato de ter que mudar tão bruscamente sua rotina. Havia de confessar, tinha se acomodado tanto à repetição do seu dia-a-dia, - trabalho, faculdade e dono do lar - que lhe parecia problemático ter que alterar tudo agora.

E pior ainda, correr atrás de um novo emprego, naquele momento em que estava tão abastado de trabalhos da faculdade, era o que mais lhe preocupava.

Suspirou profundamente.

O chefe ainda avisara que ele mesmo conversaria com o senhor Kia. E falaria com o homem sobre a sua proposta de procurar um novo emprego. Ou um estágio, que já estivesse vinculado a sua área de formação. E pediria para este lhe assinar uma carta de recomendação. Mas já lhe antecipara que seria necessário que cumprisse o Aviso Prévio, para que a empresa tivesse tempo de contratar um substituto. Ikki concordara, achava justo.

Mas, estranhamente, ao estancar no portão. Já de frente a sua residência. Ikki sentiu uma sensação agradável varrer-lhe o interior e aquecer seu peito. Fazendo todas aquelas preocupações esvaecerem com o vento. Era algo como uma singela euforia que lhe causara uma adversa vontade de sorrir. Sabia exatamente o que àquele sentimento significava. Era algo peculiar que só sentia quando o irmão estava por perto. E ao pensar nisso, um arrepio de felicidade ouriçou os pêlos escuros dos seus braços. Tinha certeza absoluta, era a presença adorada do irmão que vinha de encontro com sua alma. Sentia Shun muito próximo, e não separado por continentes de distância.

Seria possível?

Tocou o portão de metal. Precisava sentir sua frieza para ter certeza que não estava sonhando. O abriu e o fechou rapidamente. E em um piscar de olhar humano ele já havia entrado na casa. Tirado os sapatos exasperadamente. E já se sentia envolto por aquela atmosfera mais calórica. Os risos e vozes que vinham da cozinha se misturavam, não o permitindo reconhecer ali, o timbre adocicado do ser que fazia parte de si.

A euforia o assaltou com mais força, e após inspirar o ar com um sorriso, constatou com exatidão: seu amado caçula estava de volta. Sentia a energia cósmica que enalteciam seus interiores entrarem em atrito. Embrenhou-se dentro da sala de jantar e a ultrapassou com tanta ferocidade que ao estancar na porta da copa, sentiu o ar lhe falhar no peito como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Shun, que também fora banhado pela cosmo-energia intensa e acometida que vinha do seu mais velho, parara de mover o molho branco e cremoso, - na panela ao fogo, que exalava um delicioso aroma pela cozinha - e observou a figura alta e morena cessar na porta principal da casa, sorrindo-lhe abertamente, com os olhos azuis gateados sobressaltados de surpresa.

As outras três cabeças. Pertencentes aos demais irmãos. Que também ajudavam no preparo do jantar. Voltaram-se para mesma direção onde os olhos do caçula haviam estagnado, e claro, não se surpreenderam com o ar de aparvalhado de ambos. Aqueles dois – o mais velho e o mais novo - compartilhavam de um sentimento que só o sangue que corriam fervoroso em suas veias podiam explicar.

- Onii-san... – Shun sussurrou. Com seu rosto esfogueado do evidente calor que vinham das panelas ao fogo. Mas também, da sua característica timidez. Fazendo assim, Ikki romper o espaço entre eles em um intervalo de um suspiro, e então, agarrar-se a ele em um abraço quase sufocante.

- Você voltou, Shun! – fora a única coisa que o mais velho conseguiu pronunciar. Estava verdadeiramente surpreso. Pois o atraso do retorno do caçula, mesmo sendo de poucos dias, lhe parecera uma eternidade. E já o fazia imaginar que a família americana não quisesse mais devolvê-lo ao seio da sua verdadeira família.

E fora exatamente a ânsia de que estes convencessem seu mais novo de que lá na América, - com uma família praticamente normal, formada de pai, mãe e irmãs - fosse seu verdadeiro lar, que lhe fizera perder noites e noites de sono. Não quis preocupar ninguém com suas neuroses. Afinal, esse era o termo que ouviria dos demais caso ousasse a vocalizar suas suspeitas. Que só aumentaram com o retardo do retorno do caçula. Todavia, mesmo se contendo, já havia tomado uma decisão caso Shun não voltasse dentro do prazo anunciado pela ex-senhora Amamya ao telefone: iria pegar o primeiro avião para os Estados Unidos e bateria lá, na porta dos Morris. Reivindicaria destes, aquilo que era acima de qualquer direito, seu. Pois o vínculo que unia os dois, não era algo só de sangue. E o mais velho tinha convicção dos seus sentimentos, era uma ligação entre almas. Shun era uma parte do seu íntimo, e não permitiria que jamais alguém o distanciasse de si.

O caçula, como era de se esperar, não suportou aquele abraço tão lancinante, e o reencontro com o irmão. E assim, sem tentar abster-se, deixou as lágrimas prantearem seu rosto, e correspondeu ao acalento do mais velho, que quase o deixava sem ar.

Os amigos - em volta da dupla - acompanharam a cena, comovidos. Apesar de que, Seiya resmungara que achara um pouco exagerado. Talvez no fundo, sentia inveja, por não ter feito o mesmo quando se reencontrou com Shun. Mas fora impossibilitado de lhe dar um abraço, pois o irmão estava daquele jeito - enfiado nas panelas - quando chegou da escola. Além de tudo, este já foi pedindo sua ajuda. Abraçar e sentir o cheiro de Shun era algo que o agradava e muito. Faria isso à noite, quando estivessem juntos no quarto.

Shiryu, apenas suspirara, era esse o jeito dos dois, não tinha o que ponderar. E Hyoga, contorcera um pouco o semblante, crispando de leve as sobrancelhas douradas, achando que não precisava ser algo tão abrasado.

Após algum tempo daquele abraço tão carregado de saudades, a conversa na cozinha retomou com força. E enquanto eles se serviam à mesa e degustavam as delícias feitas pelo caçula, cada um explicava seus melhores momentos nas viagens: o que fizeram; quem viram novamente; as novas pessoas que conheceram; os pontos turísticos que visitaram. Os assuntos diferenciavam, e se misturavam, focando-se em um membro depois no outro. E assim, a conversa rebatia em todos. Mas parava com mais frequência em Shun. Que tinha novidades de uma terra que nenhum deles conhecia. Afinal, todos ali presentes já haviam estado em Rozan na China, ex-lar do Shiryu. Em Kohoutek na Nova Sibéria, e principalmente em Atenas na Grécia. Mas à America, não! Ninguém havia estado lá, e tudo que Shun relatava parecia mágico. Cidades, pontos turísticos culinária, povos e até mesmo a família.

Seiya parecia ter ficado particularmente curioso com as "irmãs" de Shun, mas logo descartara a tal da Natalie por ela ser bem mais velha. Não tinha interesse em mulheres mais velhas. Pois estas além de tratá-lo como criança, faziam-o lembrar da sua onee-chan. E então entre um prato e outro de comida, ele insistia em perguntar como era a caçula, e principalmente, se esta herdara as belas características do irmão nipônico.

Ikki estava se enervando cada vez mais com àquela curiosidade petulante do jogador. E a bendita veia latente na sua cabeça, – que tinha um único causador - já havia feito a felicidade pelo reencontro com o irmão se esvair feito fumaça ao vento. E agora o preenchia de indignação a cada palavra de interesse de Seiya nas irmãs. Acabou que não conseguiu mais suportar a irritação que lhe corroia as entranha, e seu pavio se apagou de vez, após Shiryu comentar que Seiya estava parecendo um pedófilo ao demonstrar interesse por uma criança. E este, ao invés de se envergonhar da referência, respondeu que não queria ela agora e que tinha paciência para esperar a pequena Rebecca crescer.

Ikki não aguentou ouvir aquilo. Espalmou a mesa, fazendo os utensílios sobre elas tremularem e esbravejou:

- Como se eu fosse deixar um retardado como você se aproximar de uma das minhas irmãs, não é, Seiya?! – urrou ele com a face totalmente transtornada. Arrancando assombro e olhares perplexos de todos os demais a mesa.

Era a primeira vez que Ikki usava o termo "minhas irmãs" frente ao grupo. Shun foi o que mais se surpreendera e, apesar da discussão e dos gritos que se iniciaram ali entre o mais velho e o moreno, sentiu algo bom lhe consumir por dentro. Se o irmão estava se referindo à Natalie e a pequena Rebecca daquela forma, era porque ele realmente estava começando a repensar a posição delas dentro da sua vida. E isso fez inflar a esperança que tinha guardada dentro de si: de um dia vê-los todos reunidos em uma mesa como àquela. Afinal, não via a família da mãe como um divisor de águas e sim, como membros que surgiam para se somar a eles.

- Burro, sim! Que pensa que o mundo é redondo como uma bola de futebol!

- Argh! Ikki-temeeeeeeeee (1)! Eu te ODEIO!

- Há! Há! Já disse o quanto me importo?! – deu de ombros o mais velho, sacudindo-os.

- Então eu devo citar o episódio do ano passado quando você veio todo meloso acariciando a minha cabeça, e dizendo que estava chateado porque estava se sentindo culpado pelo término do meu namoro com a Hiba, ein?

- Tem provas que eu disse isso? – Ikki o intimou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- AHHHHHHHHHH! – Seiya gritou esfarelando os cabelos. – Eu vou andar com uma câmera escondida ligada vinte e quatro horas por dia!

Então, Ikki deu a famosa pancada com o punho fechado encima da cabeça do moreno, fazendo se sentar na cadeira, chorando de dor.

- Porque fez isso, Ikki?!

- Quantas vezes eu já disse para você não fazer escândalos à mesa?!

- Uma mil cento e vinte e cinco vezes. – chutou Shiryu.

- Não, Shiryu. Duas mil trezentos e quarenta e sete vezes. – Corrigiu Hyoga.

- Acho que foi...

- VOCÊ NÃO, SHUN! – exclamou o moreno com os olhos vermelhos para o caçula.

Então ele se encolheu ao sentir uma nova pancada desferida pelo mais velho.

- Isso realmente... DÓI!

- Então para de gritar!

- Uma mil cento e vinte e seis vezes. – refez as contas Shiryu.

- Não. Duas mil trezentos e quarenta e oito vezes.

É, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal na casa CDZ, quer dizer "parecia", se não fosse pela discreta troca de olhares entre Shun e Hyoga.

XXX

De volta ao palácio imperial. A peleja entre Yumi e Ken estava nos momentos finais. As marcas do que antecedera aquele ápice estavam gravadas em toda a pele clara do corpo menor, embaixo de Yumihito. O príncipe fora abrasivo da forma que Ken desejara, e ainda se movia com força dentro dele, afundando seu membro para dentro do orifício já alargado deste ouvindo gemer completamente desconexo.

Ken por sua vez, apenas se concentrava em sentir as estocadas, parecia alheio ao mundo a sua volta. Seus olhos reviravam fazendo as pupilas desaparecerem. A boca estava entreaberta, da onde expelia a respiração entrecortada e de onde escorria um filete de saliva, tanta era a intensidade dos seus desejos.

- Yu- Yu- vai... Ah! Ah!... Aí... Assim... Yum... - ele tentava pronunciar o nome do ser que lhe proporcionava aquele prazer sem igual, mas não conseguia. Já sentia o membro dele atingindo-lhe várias vezes o ponto sensível no seu interior. Estava estremecendo e tremendo. Os orgasmos de ambos iniciavam. Sentiu os jorros quentes de sêmen do outro encima de si lhe preencher. Então, desgrudou as costas do chão molhado de suor, e contraiu com furor seu interior. Apertando dentro de si o pênis rígido do príncipe. Prolongado o gozo deste. E fazendo as paredes do seu anus pulsarem. Espalhando para todo seu corpo injeções de êxtase. Que fora tão intenso que atingiu seu membro, fazendo-o golfar esperma entre seu ventre e de Yumihito.

Os dois soltaram um alto gemido de enlevo quase ao mesmo tempo, e então, deixaram-se abater exauridos.

Depois de algum tempo. Os dois corpos cansados estavam estirados nus no chão. O príncipe arqueara seu dorso para encostá-lo à parede. Enquanto acarinhava os fios castanhos escuros de Ken, que descansava com a cabeça no seu peito. Totalmente esgotado e ainda, mais calmo. Tanto, que este agora tinha uma respiração leve, quase como um ressonar.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou ele.

- Você sabe quando eu vou me sentir melhor, né? Não preciso repetir isso.

- Você é um estressado.

- E você é paciente de mais! Essa sua calma também me enfurece, Yumi-chan!

Yumihito sorriu. É, ele parecia melhor.

- Mas imagine se nós dois fossemos explosivos e começássemos a gritar e atacar um ao outro aqui dentro do palácio? – supôs Yumi, agora parando de fazer o afago e descansando suas duas mãos nas costas nuas do amigo-amante. - Em questão de segundos o quarto estaria recheado de seguranças, louco para chutar seu belo traseiro pra fora.

Desta vez, Ken riu com vontade, fazendo seu corpo chacoalhar. Era bom, depois de se sentir tão diminuído, receber um elogio. Mesmo que este se referisse somente ao seu "belo traseiro".

- O que deu de errado no plano, Yumi? – Ken quis saber. - E porque você calculou uma margem de erro tão grande e mesmo assim, me fez passar por um imbecil?

- Não me agrida ainda. – advertiu o príncipe com receio de que a fúria do outro retomasse ao ouvir sua explicação. - Mas eu precisava fazer um teste. Para ter certeza que o Shun é verdadeiramente ingênuo. Que ele não estava vestindo uma máscara.

- Teste? Você não namorou com ele? Não conseguiu ver isso quando estavam juntos?

- Primeiro, àquilo que tivemos nem chegou a ser um namoro, acho que passamos por um momento de "flerte", só. E nesse pouco tempo, eu não consegui realmente distinguir sua personalidade, então, imaginei que ele também pudesse estar escondendo algo por detrás dos seus trejeitos gentis. Afinal, é tão difícil acreditar que existem pessoas realmente puras nesse mundo tão corrompido, não é?

- Tá. Mas deixando de lado essa baboseira toda de teste. Já descobrimos que ele é de verdade um "anjinho de louça fina", e que não é fingimento. Então, o que ganhamos em saber disso? Fora minha cara de tacho!

- Agora eu sei o lado exato que devemos atiçar. – Yumihito foi enfático.

- Lado exato? – Ken elevou a cabeça do peito do amigo, e o encarou. – Explique direito.

- Ken... – Yumi aproveitou-se para acariciar o rosto deste. – Às vezes acho que a sua cabeça faz jus à sua beleza. (2)

Yumi esbugalhou os olhos. Sentia uma dor lacerante vindo do seu órgão sexual. O belo rosto de Ken a sua frente se tornara maléfico. Seu membro murcho estava sendo apertado com força pelas mãos dele.

- Que dar filhos ao imperador, não quer? – questionou irônico. - Então não me insulte de novo e você se tornará estéreo para o resto da vida!

- Opa, opa! Larga, larga isso Ken, não, não aperta desse jeito! Ai! Assim, não! Faz com carinho! Eu estava brincando!

O menino o largou.

- Então, explique sem rodeios e sem gracinhas! – exigiu ele. - Eu ainda estou furioso com você!

- Eu vou explicar, e tentarei ser sucinto e objetivo. - Yumi replicou aliviado, e deu início a sua explicação: - Após uma análise minuciosa dos nossos dois alvos eu elaborei um perfil para cada um destes, com todas as informações que tive pessoalmente no tempo que convivi com eles, mais, as informações que você me passou sobre cada um. Então somei tudo com os resultados da investigação feita pelo Connor-san. Que além de levantar tudo sobre a família americana do Shun, também levantou dados interessantes sobre o passado dos dois. Como a vida no orfanato. O programa de treinamento do qual fizeram parte. Aquele torneio espalhafatoso de cavaleiros promovido pela fundação Kido algum tempo atrás. E a ligação que eles têm até hoje com a fundação Graad. Bem... - O rapaz deu uma pausa para respirar e prosseguiu, percebendo que apesar de quieto, Ken estava atento a sua explicação. – Saber do passado. E de tudo que viveram. E como eles convivem agora, serviram na verdade para que eu traçasse um perfil psicológico de Shun e do Hyoga. Saber no que eles realmente acreditam. Quais são seus medos e como é a personalidade de cada um. E é exatamente neste ponto, que entra a parte que te falei sobre o Shun. Meu perfil não estaria completo, nem correto, se eu não tirasse essa dúvida sobre a ingenuidade dele.

- Hm... Eu acho que entendi. Você quer ter certeza como é a personalidade de cada um deles, para usar os pontos fracos contra eles?

- Isso! – Yumi beijou os cabelos de Ken. – É por isso que você me fascina, Ken. Apesar da preguiça que você tem de estudar, você é muito inteligente.

- Eu vou levar isso só como elogio, viu, Yumi-chan?!

- Hai, hai. Agora foi um elogio.

- Continua, então. Agora que você tem isso, o tal do perfil psicológico, qual é o plano verdadeiro? Já que tudo que fiz hoje foi só um teste e não terá resultado nenhum.

- Se tiver algum resultado no futuro será bem vindo. Mas como te avisei, não esperava que desse certo.

- Não teve resultado e nem terá, Yumi. – reafirmou Ken. - Eu já te falei, ele não acreditou.

- Ken, eu sei. Mas, apesar do Shun ter realmente essa personalidade ingênua, existe alguns fatos que me levam a crer que os seus esforços não foram exatamente perdidos.

- Doushite? (3)

Yumi segurou os ombros de Ken e o afastou dos seus braços, abrindo espaço para se levantar; de pé, foi até a gaveta da sua escrivaninha e apanhou um manuscrito que estava espiralado. Voltou a sentar-se no chão perto do moreno. Que também havia se sentado. E agora fitava a ele e o caderno com curiosidade.

Ken leu o que estava escrito na capa fascículo: "Dossiê (4) Shun e Hyoga". Então observou Yumi abri-lo em uma página que estava marcada com um pedaço de papel cor de rosa. Havia vários outros papeis marcando outras páginas. Cada um, de uma cor diferente. Provavelmente as cores identificavam os assuntos. E isso fez Ken perceber o quanto o príncipe era detalhista e cuidadoso.

- Aqui está. – anunciou o herdeiro, após abrir o documento, passando a lê-lo em voz alta: - Virginianos: "Comportamento Geral. O dom da Pureza: este dom parece às vezes, difícil de compreender. Trata-se da pureza do discernimento e da dedicação. Este signo resume em si a busca da multiplicação de tudo que a natureza humana pode oferecer de bom e produtivo. Daí a simbologia com a terra, de onde colhemos as safras, e da regência do planeta Mercúrio onde domina a lucidez do pensamento. Sua personalidade é discreta, por vezes modesta. O espírito é basicamente analítico, que sabe mostrar de bom senso, e de engenhosidade. Gosta de agir com moderação e previsibilidade".

"A Amizade: O melhor amigo são os virgos. Pois estes são amigos mais solícitos, prestativos e doadores. O virginiano considera seu amigo como parte da família. Abre-lhe a porta da casa, é o primeiro a lhe emprestar aquele ingrediente que você esqueceu-se de comprar, quer saber se está bem, se a família vai bem, e o trabalho como está? Enfim, quer conhecê-lo e protegê-lo nos mínimos detalhes. Em contrapartida, a personalidade virgem espera do amigo este mesmo carinho e dedicação. E, caso este distraidamente não reforce o elo da amizade, Virgem se magoará infinitamente, e a amizade intensa que alicerçou, poderá se esvair com a mesma facilidade que foi construída. Além do prazer das amizades antigas, Virgo adora trocar conhecimento, conhecer pessoas novas. Gosta de conversas intelectuais de alto nível, de assuntos técnicos. Busca a profundidade do conhecimento - aquele "porquê" do "porquê"".

"O amor: Virgo lida com o amor de forma cuidadosa e reservada. Não há nada que mais possa desconjuntar sua rotina e metas de vida do que os descompassos da paixão. Pois como em tudo a que se dedica, nos assuntos do amor, Virgo também busca a solidez e a durabilidade de relacionamento. Por trás de uma postura aparentemente dogmática e conservadora, Virgem em matéria de sentimentalismo é uma manteiga derretida. Quando se apaixona, dedica-se de corpo, alma, mente, imaginação e ainda inventa algo mais. É um mergulho só no interminável mar de suas emoções coloridas."

Yumi parou de ler, e repousou o Dossiê em seu colo, mirando a parede como se conseguisse ver nela um filme correndo.

Ken por sua vez, ainda estava curioso.

- Toda sua análise termina nisso?

- Ken. Os virginianos são pessoas puras e, não desprovidas de inteligência. Na realidade, as pessoas do signo de virgem são uma das mais inteligentes do zodíaco, exatamente por serem detalhistas e observadoras ao extremo. Contudo, eles só observam aquilo que realmente os interessam. O Shun pode não ter visto maldade ao ter flagrado você e Hyoga juntos, por acreditar no fato que os dois são amigos. Você não disse que quando ele ouviu seu nome a expressão dele se alterou para algo mais eufórico? Quase como se tivesse tido um sentimento de alívio? _"Ah, então você é o Ken, amigo de escola do Hyoga..."_ – Yumi repetiu a expressão que Ken usara a pouco, quando explicou tudo o que aconteceu na casa. Prosseguiu: - Esse simples fato altera muita coisa na cabeça do virginiano. E isso fez com que ele revisse toda a cena em sua cabeça mais uma vez, tendo como personagem de fundo dois amigos, e não a pessoa que diz o amar com um desconhecido qualquer. Então, isso o fez acreditar que ali, não havia nada de mais.

- Hm... – Ken resmungou, agora entendia o porquê daquela reação passiva do Anjinho de Louça Fina. Se fosse ele ao ver Hyoga com outro, com certeza teria feito o maior escândalo e nem o fato de saberem que eram somente bons amigos, o faria descrer do que vira.

Yumi resolveu prosseguir ao perceber que seu comparsa parecia ter refletido e compreendido melhor seu ponto de vista.

- O virginiano, Ken. Também protege aquilo o qual ele dá valor. Ele preza por sua liberdade com os outros; pelo respeito mútuo. Odeia que desconfiem de si ou o critiquem por seus atos e/ou sentimentos. O virgo se dedica aos amigos, à família, ao trabalho, ao estudo e ao amor, quase tudo na mesma proporção. Assim, ele não aceita que um divirja com o outro por causa disso, pois quem ele ama, ele quer junto de si e irá tratá-los com a mesma atenção. Cada um dentro da sua esfera, é claro. Então, ele abomina quando algum destes, tentam monopolizar seu sentimento. Por exemplo, ele na vai gostar se um namorado o criticar pela atenção que dispensa com um amigo. Pior ainda, se este alegar que quem deve estar acima de todas as esferas é ele. Não é assim que o virginiano pensa. Ele divide e organiza muito bem até os sentimentos. O de amor para com o namorado, é só deste. O de amizade para com os amigos é só de amizade. O fraternal para com os entes, é só o fraternal. Então se estão todos diferenciados dentro de um grupo, porque não se conformarem com o que tem? Porque exigir de si mais do que pode oferecer? Ou ainda, porque tentar regrá-lo e privá-lo dos sentimentos com os outros? Isso é egoísmo ou ganância. Sentimentos que os Virgos também desprezam.

- Tá, Yumi. Agora diz logo. O que tudo isso tem haver? – quis saber Ken, já impaciente.

- Ken, você irá se tornar amigo do Shun. – esclareceu o príncipe de uma vez.

- QUÊ?! – Espantou-se o outro se levantando e procurando o roupão. – Agora você me esmoreceu de vez. Impossível, Yumi! _IMPOSSIBLE_! Entendeu? Isso está fora de cogitação.

O príncipe levantou-se no encalço do companheiro e também buscou pelo seu roupão.

- Ken, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?

- Ouvi! Você quer que eu faça amizade com o bonequinho...

- Ken!

- Ele nunca vai me aceitar!

- KEN! Me escuta caramba!

O garoto de cabelos negros cruzou os braços no peito, e encarou o herdeiro, esperando.

- Virginianos gostam de pessoas de gênio forte, acredite. Porque estas tendem a ser sinceras assim como eles, e eles admiram essa qualidade nos seres humanos. Ele vai gostar de você mais fácil do que você pensa. – o menino ia abrir a boca para replicar, mas Yumihito o impediu, fazendo um gesto de "espera" com a palma da mão aberta. - Antes que volte a resmungar, deixe-me terminar minha explicação, já que se dispôs a ouvir. Não será algo que faremos do dia pra noite. Você terá que se aproximar dele aos poucos, e ainda terá de ser você mesmo, não precisará fingir para ganhar a amizade dele. Ele não irá se importar, por exemplo, se você o chamar de "Bonequinho de louça" dizendo que o apelidou desta forma porque o acha frágil, pois ele verá sinceridade nas suas palavras. Então, nós só precisaremos encontrar os meios de fazer a aproximação, mas de alguma forma, você já tem um elo: o Hyoga. Você é o amigo do loiro e de repente, - por estar frequentando a casa dele - é normal que conheça e se aproxime dos demais entes da família.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Yumi! – exasperou-se o moreno. - Você me pôs em uma fria, e está querendo me colocar em outra pior! E para que tudo isso?!

- Por vários motivos. Mas o principal, é que se você conquistar a amizade do Shun, irá enciumar e levantar sentimentos de desconfianças do outro. Já, Shun, por sua vez, ao ver que não existe maldade nem segundas intenções na sua amizade, irá se chatear por Hyoga estar com ciúmes de um amigo, conforme acabei de lhe explicar. Fora o fato que você estará mais próximo, e assim, poderá buscar outros pontos frágeis do relacionamento entre os dois para trabalharmos mais tarde. Além de que você será o fiel amigo de ambos, e eles não irão perceber, que você estará envenenando um contra o outro.

- Porque você não fez uma análise do signo do Hyoga também? – perguntou Ken, repentinamente, fazendo Yumi se irritar com o fato dele ter ignorado o que estava falando.

- Eu fiz. Mas este não me interessa.

- Jura?! Deixa eu ver!

- Ken, para! Primeiro me diz, o que achou da minha ideia?

- Pesquisou meu signo também?

- Que signo você é mesmo? – resolveu provocá-lo, mas ao perceber os olhos do menino se incandescerem sobre si, Yumi o abraçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo na testa, antes que este o esmurrasse. E começou a falar rápido: – Claro que pesquisei, baka! É ciumento, possessivo, ama com intensidade e precisa sentir a retribuição do parceiro. Não perdoa traição. É o mantenedor! Aquele que precisar ter o que deseja! Até mesmo as coisas materiais. É a criança pirracenta agarrada ao seu brinquedo e gritando para todos os lados: é meu! Mas além de tudo é prático, brincalhão, alegre, espontâneo. Por ter Vênus como regente, é sensual, se deleita com prazeres da vida, gosta daquilo que é bom... Estou errado, taurino? Ou este não é você?

Ken sorriu abertamente.

- É, essa coisa de signo até que tem haver.

- Ken, o signo não rege tudo. Existem muitas outras coisas que definem uma personalidade. Nem todas as pessoas nascidas na mesma época são iguais.

- Qual é o seu, Yumi?

O rapaz sorriu desolado. Era um cara de pau mesmo. Ele, o futuro imperador do Japão, era obrigado a saber o signo do seu servo, no entanto este... Suspirou. Não valia a pena. E a pergunta fora sincera. O moreno não tinha aquele tom de ironia na face, então, resolveu não repreendê-lo por não saber, e respondeu sério:

- Gêmeos.

- Hã? Gêmeos?

- Não pareço?

- Ah, nem sei muito dessas coisas de signo. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas sei lá, gêmeos lembra duplicidade.

- Talvez o meu signo explique minha alteração de personalidade. Antes de conhecê-lo eu era um pouco diferente, talvez mais criança. Mas, chega de falar disso, quero saber se vai continuar comigo no meu intuito, ou posso arrumar outro parceiro?

- Atreva-se a arrumar outro e eu corto essa sua minhoquinha fora.

- Agora é minhoquinha, né? Depois que você usou e abusou até a pobre ficar fininha.

Ken enlaçou o pescoço de Yumi, rindo.

- Não estou nem aí com esse negócio de coisas astrais, de zodíaco, e sei lá mais o quê. Só sei que você me fez uma promessa e enquanto não cumpri-la eu não irei deixá-lo. – ele confirmou: – Estou com você.

- Quer transar de novo? – perguntou Yumi, satisfeito com a resposta que já esperava, escorrendo suas mãos para alisar as costas do amigo.

- Acho que gêmeos é bem fogoso, né? Essa minhoquinha aí já virou algo mais firme pelo menos?

- Para de chamar meu pinto de minhoquinha. – Yumi o empurrou para cama, e Ken caiu rindo. O príncipe admirou o roupão desalinhado no corpo dele. Os cabelos escuros contrastando com os lençóis claros. O achou muito sexy. É, a cada dia que passava junto daquele plebeu irritante, aprendia gostar mais dele. Era uma pena ele ser tão obcecado por Hyoga.

- Vai ficar só me olhando? – perguntou Ken, com sua tão comum falta de paciência.

- Você não me deu uma resposta ainda.

- Ah! – Ele se levantou, grudou em seu pescoço e o puxou para cama, e após dar-lhe um beijo rápido na boca. O abraçou com suas pernas e disse: – Eu achei que você não ia pedir, faz logo! Já estou cheio de tesão de novo.

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir. – Ele voltou a beijá-lo.

-...

XXX

Na casa CDZ.

- Shun? – Ikki chamou pelo nome do caçula, ao entrar no quarto. No entanto, só viu Shiryu e Seiya conversando. Os dois pararam de folhear o álbum de fotos que o Shun havia tirado nos Estados Unidos para olhar o mais velho. – O Shun está no banheiro?

- No quarto do Hyoga. – responderam os dois juntos, arrancando uma expressão de assombro do mais velho.

"Quarto do Hyoga? Mas que diabos ele estaria fazendo lá?".

- Certo... – Ikki voltou a fechar a porta, um pouco aéreo. O irmão e o loiro andavam meio distante na amizade. O que ele estaria fazendo no quarto do Hyoga? Atravessou para o lado aposto ali do segundo piso, e estancou na porta do quarto ao lado do seu. Deu algumas batidas na madeira pesada. E após ouvir um "entra" abafado, virou a maçaneta e empurrou o patamar, ouvindo o ranger irritante das dobradiças metálicas zunirem em seus ouvidos. Então viu Shun, sentando na cadeira da escrivaninha de Hyoga. Conversando com ele, que estava sentado na cama. Percebeu que o irmão já estava de pijama e os cabelos molhados, isso significava que já havia tomado banho.

- Onii-san? – Shun voltou-se para ele.

- Só queria saber se você já tinha tomado banho. – Apesar de que naquele momento, não era só isso que passava por sua cabeça. Franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda achando estranho o fato de Shun estar no quarto do loiro. Então resolveu matar sua curiosidade. - O que tá fazendo aqui?

- Estamos conversando sobre a viagem. – respondeu Shun, categórico.

- Mais? Mais do que já falamos lá embaixo?

Os dois – Shun e Hyoga – se entreolharam estranhando. O caçula não entendera o tom de desconfiança do irmão. Então, voltou a fitá-lo. Mas Hyoga, não se deu o trabalho de olhá-lo. Não queria transparecer ao mais velho sua chateação em vê-lo ali, perturbando o momento dos dois.

- É, Ikki. Só acrescentando algumas coisas. –Shun se justificou.

- Sei... – respondeu Ikki cismado. Contudo, por hora, fingira acreditar no argumento. - Eu vou passar a noite na casa da Érika agora, e... Não demora muito. Você tem aula amanhã cedo. E já que chegou hoje, tem tempo para descansar. Não é necessário ficar matando aula.

- Eu não estava pensando em matar aula mesmo. – confirmou Shun. - Estou morrendo de saudades dos meus amigos da escola.

- Então não enrole muito para ir dormir. Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi. – Ikki ouviu só a voz de Shun lhe responder. Hyoga estava com o rosto virado para o lado contrário o da porta, mirando a janela, não dando a mínima importância para nada. Quase como se não se não tivesse nada haver com o problema. Puxou a porta, fitando com as sobrancelhas cerradas, o loiro quase que de costas para si. Com uma perna cruzada encima da outra, balançando levemente o pé como se tivesse impaciente. O corpo arqueado para trás, e as duas mãos servindo de apoio. Encerrou a porta, e não viu mais nada.

Entretanto, uma dor latejou na sua testa. Ainda estava intrigado com aquilo, então nem chegou a soltar a maçaneta e fez força para empurrá-la e reabrir a porta.

Mas...

- Shun?

Ikki observou o irmão mais novo. E este, agora estava sentado na cama de frente de Hyoga. Fora necessário só o segundo de encerrar a porta para ele pular para tão perto?! E porque precisavam ficar tão próximos para conversarem?! Ikki sentiu o coração acelerar estranhamente e algo gélido o fez engolir a saliva duramente. Que diabo significava aquilo? Shun se sobressaltara ao vê-lo entrar de novo. Tanto, que se pôs de pé. E agora, fitava-o com olhos esbugalhados.

- Esqueceu de dizer algo, onii-san?

- Shun, vem! – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

Então Ikki viu finalmente o loiro reagir e se levantar. Desta vez, olhando-o ferinamente com a expressão carrancuda. Shun parecia confuso, a ponta do dedão na boca, mordendo a unha discretamente, um gesto que fazia quando se sentia nervoso. Demonstrando que realmente os dois estavam escondendo algo. Então, começou a falar impacientemente, quase em um tom de bronca.

- Vem, Shun! Pro seu quarto! Você tem que estudar amanhã, chega! Terão muitos dias para falar da viagem! Agora vem, anda!

- Mas Ikki...

- Não tem "Mas, Ikki", Shun! Pro seu quarto, caramba! Eu já falei! Vai dormir! Você precisa descansar! – trovejou, desta vez no tom evidentemente alterado, fazendo os dois dentro do quarto se assustarem ainda mais.

O menino olhou para Hyoga, que apenas ergueu os ombros, como se dissesse "não estou entendendo nada", no entanto, sussurrou pra ele um "melhor você ir...". E Shun não o questionou mais. Desejou boa noite. Não esperando para ouvir sua resposta. Então, passou pelo irmão, que ainda ficara estagnado na porta. Encarando Hyoga com a feição muito fechada. Os olhos de Ikki não se moveram de cima do loiro um instante sequer, era quase um transe. E o loiro retribuía o olhar, encarando-o da mesma forma dura.

Shun abriu a porta do seu quarto, mas não entrou, ficou esperando ali.

- O que é isso, Ikki? – inquiriu Hyoga para o mais velho da casa.

- Foi você quem escolheu ter um quarto só seu, não foi? Seja lá qual tenha sido os motivos que o levaram a tomar essa decisão. Mas acredito que se você prefere ficar isolado. Deve ser porque zela por sua privacidade. Então, eu não quero nenhum dos outros o incomodando aí dentro. Faça valer seus próprios argumentos, Hyoga. E não os permita a isso também. Oyasumi! – Ikki fechou a porta do quarto na cara do loiro, e então Shun escorregou rapidamente para dentro do seu, antes que o irmão o visse parado ali.

Ikki atravessou novamente para o outro lado, abriu a porta dos caçulas de forma abrupta, e chamou pelo chinês.

- Faz favor, Shiryu.

O rapaz notou na hora a expressão carrancuda de Ikki, que após tê-lo chamado, saíra do quarto e estava no corredor o esperando. Olhou para Shun que tinha os olhos lacrimejados, e os lábios tremulantes, para ver se este poderia lhe adiantar o ocorrido. Mas ele parecia inerte. Então após trocarem alguns olhares confusos, saiu.

Os dois caçulas, assim que o de cabelos cumpridos encerrou a porta, encostaram seus ouvidos no patamar de madeira.

O ex-cavaleiro de Dragão olhou com estranheza a face contorcida do responsável. Estava tão nervoso que não conseguia nem imaginar o que o estava transtornando daquela forma, mas lembrou-se de algo. "Céus, ele voltou assim depois de ir buscar Shun no quarto de Hyoga... Será que ele viu algo?", questionou-se em pensamento, tentando idear o que acontecera. Afinal, Ikki estivera de tão bom-humor durante a noite toda, na verdade... durante os últimos meses. Fazia tempo que não o via com aquela face tão transfigurada.

- Aconteceu algo, Ikki? – quis saber o mais jovem, não se aguentando de ansiedade.

- Shiryu eu confio plenamente em você. Eu vou passar a noite na casa da Érika, porque eu prometi isso de manhã para ela, e seria feio descumprir a palavra com uma garota. Por esse motivo, eu vou te pedir algo, e quero que você esqueça totalmente de afinidades aqui dentro. Eu quero só que você se ponha no meu lugar de pai. – O mais jovem assentira com a cabeça, sabia que precisava ouvir tudo atentamente para entender onde Ikki queria chegar. Então, o mais velho prosseguiu: - Eu não quero, Shiryu. Em hipótese alguma, ver o Shun ou o Seiya as altas horas da noite no quarto com o Hyoga. Não, na realidade, durante horário nenhum... – corrigiu-se imediatamente.

- Ikki eu não...

- Ele é gay, Shiryu.

Aquela afirmação fez o coração do chinês quase pular pela boca. O que o Ikki tinha visto, afinal? Como ele tinha tanta convicção no que estava afirmando, sendo que todos até agora só suspeitavam?

- Ikki... como ...

- Eu sei. Eu não sou idiota. Por qual motivo ele quis ter um quarto separado? Porque até agora ele não arrumou nenhuma "namorada" apresentável para nós? E quem foi aquele garoto com que ele se engraçou no ano passado?

- Mas...

- Shiryu, não tenho tempo para conversar. Então eu não vou ficar dando explicações agora. Se ele quer se deitar com homens, o problema é todo dele. – Ikki continuou falando duro, contudo, em um nível de voz baixo, para não chamar atenção do loiro. - Eu não me importo, é a opção dele. Mas eu NUNCA, Shiryu. Ouça bem o que estou falando. Eu NUNCA vou permitir que ele se engrace com um de vocês. Nossa família, NÃO! Eu sei que com você eu não preciso que me preocupar. E até o Seiya sabe se cuidar, ele já é bem experiente. Mas o Shun não é, Shiryu. O meu irmão, não é experiente. Não sabe se cuidar. E não perceberia alguém com segundas intenções sobre ele tão facilmente. E nele, homem nenhum toca se não for eu. Você está me entendendo?

O Shiryu balançou a cabeça em um sim mecânico, após engolir a saliva em seco, nem conseguia respirar direto. O tom de advertência. Os olhos fulminantes de Ikki em cima de si. A rispidez em sua voz sussurrada, o faziam crer que àquela chamada de atenção era até mesmo para ele.

- Então, estamos conversados. – Ikki prosseguiu, amenizando sua expressão. - Eu estou confiando em você Shiryu. Eu não quero o Shun nem o Seiya dividindo o quarto com ele. Foi por esse motivo o ano passado que não gostei quando vocês dois estavam dividindo o mesmo banheiro. O problema não é com vocês, é ele. Eu não confio naquele olhar arrogante. Só que eu não sou ingênuo. E eu não vou admitir safadezas aqui dentro entre meus irmãos. Pois para mim, algum de vocês dividindo o quarto com ele a noite, é o mesmo que uma garota adolescente dividindo o quarto com um cara adulto e hetero. Ele é segundo mais velho nessa casa, Shiryu. O Hyoga está a alguns dias de se tornar maior de idade (5), e para que as coisas continuem andando bem como estão, vamos manter tudo como vem sendo. Ou eu perderei as estribeiras. E tenha certeza Shiryu, eu o mato. Não duvide dessa minha capacidade. Eu já perdi boas oportunidades de fazê-lo quando lutamos juntos no passado. Mas se eu desconfiar de algo errado sendo feito debaixo do meu nariz, e se eu chegar a descobrir, irá sofrer as consequências ele, e quem mais estiver do lado dele, não importa quem seja.

Agora os olhos do chinês não eram de nervosismo e sim de pavor. Quase fora capaz de sentir o poder cósmico ardente da ave lendária, tocar o seu ameaçadoramente. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer de horror. Ikki era assustador quando queria intimidar, e ele realmente conseguira deixá-lo apavorado.

- I- Ikki, po- pode confiar. – gaguejou. - Se é isso que você... pensa. Eu não vou permitir que aconteça. Mas, deveríamos confiar um nos outros.

- Shiryu... Não estou dizendo que não confio no Hyoga. Eu não confio nos instintos de nós homens. Eu sou um, e você também é. Não diga que não sabe do que estou falando. A curiosidade sobre o sexo é algo que nos atenta vinte e quatro horas por dia. Basta um estalar de dedos... – Ikki fez o estampido com os seus, ao lado do ouvido do chinês, fazendo-o sobressaltar e ficar ainda mais atento. – Agora imagine, ele, Hyoga, um homem maduro, em plena flor da juventude. Cheio de desejos e anseios. Um homem que sente atração pelo mesmo sexo. E que tem em sua casa um verdadeiro harém de jovens atraentes, de todas as cores e tipos, para saciar os gostos mais exigentes... Agora diga, Shiryu! Como acha que ele se sente, hein? E pior! – irrompeu Ikki não o permitindo responder, dando continuidade as suas suposições. - Imagine ele no seu recinto fechado, que criou para se livrar desse tormento... De repente, ele se vê sozinho no quarto com um menino inocente e curioso. Ele pode pensar consigo mesmo enquanto avalia a peça: "eu fiz a minha parte e me isolei... Não tenho culpa se vieram me procurar, então, não estou fazendo errado...". Aí ele chega de mansinho nesse menino, puro, inocente, de feições cálidas, de olhar curioso, e este mesmo cordeiro, esta ali, o observando e quase que implorando por saber por que ele vive tão afastado e sozinho, então este menino lhe diz: "Será que não posso acalentar sua solidão e passar algumas horas com você, sozinho no seu quarto?" Bingo! Era o que ele estava ansiando tanto para ouvir. A iniciativa não fora sua. Está de consciência limpa. Então, o que acha que essa pessoa faria, Shiryu? Ele realmente fecharia os olhos e mandaria esse garoto – por mais inocente que pareça – sair do quarto? Pense com seus instintos de homem, ou falando da forma vulgar, pense com a cabeça debaixo!

Agora além de trêmulo Shiryu suava frio, só de pensar na situação que Ikki desenhara em sua cabeça... E vendo daquele ponto de vista, entendia o mais velho. Engoliu mais uma vez a saliva de forma dura.

- Eu entendi, Ikki.

- Ótimo! Eu sabia que me entenderia. O Shun é meu. Ele é MEU pequeno tesouro. Meu irmãozinho inocente e puro. Eu não vou permitir que nenhum marmanjo tire isso dele, é só isso que quero.

- Hai.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. Não se esqueça de nada do que eu lhe falei, entendeu? Se acontecer algo, não hesite em me ligar.

- Hai.

O mais velho desceu as escadas abruptamente, e Shiryu voltou para o quarto, suas pernas estavam cambaleantes, e a cabeça latejava. Também viu Shun sendo consolado por Seiya. Provavelmente eles haviam ouvido tudo por detrás da porta.

Suspirou e sentou-se na cama de frente aos outros dois. Até ele agora teria medo de convidar qualquer um dos dois para ficar no seu quarto.

Shun soluçava. As lágrimas caiam-lhe entre os dedos. Estava desesperado. Seus medos e seus receios vieram tudo a tona no mesmo momento que seu coração havia tomado a decisão de aceitar Hyoga.

- E- eu...eu e- estou com me- medo, Shiryu. E- eu estou com me- medo. Mui- muito medo. – o chinês o olhou com pena. Shun era inocente, sabia disso. Mas acreditava que todos ali eram adultos suficientes para fazer suas próprias escolhas. Contudo, quem seria capaz de argumentar com todo o furor de Ikki?

- Shun... eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu queria mesmo te consolar, mas...

- Nós esta- estamos namorado, Shiryu. Ele me pediu e eu a- aceitei.

- Você o quê, Shun?!

-...

XXX

Na casa de Érika, a expressão abatida de Ikki fez o clima que ela havia preparado para receber o namorado se esfriar. E até mesmo seu hobby rosa transparente lhe pareceu incômodo, depois de algum tempo conversando com ele no sofá. Ela tentava esconder o corpo, abraçando-se a si mesma.

Ikki explicara a namorada tudo o que ocorrera naquela noite, desde a sua chegada em casa e a surpresa do retorno do irmão caçula, até a sua saída tempestiva. Ela havia entendido tudo claramente, só não entendia ainda o motivo da revolta de Ikki.

- Ikki, qual é o seu receio verdadeiro? Eu não consegui enxergar exatamente esse ponto. É receio que o Shun se torne homossexual é isso?

- Não, Érika. Não é isso. Eu não tenho nenhum problema com gays. Pelo menos, até então, nunca nem havia parado pra ficar discutindo isso. E acho que se alguém prefere se relacionar com outro do mesmo sexo, isso não é da conta de ninguém. A intimidade da pessoa diz respeito só a ela.

- É exatamente o que eu penso também. Mas existem pessoas que se ofendem com isso, os chamados homofóbicos (6).

- Eu não me importo, como eu já disse. Se ofender com quem o outro se deita, é a mesma coisa para mim, de alguém se ofender por eu namorar você por ser mais velha, ou por ser advogada, etc. Não tem sentido.

- Ikki, se não é preconceito, então a única coisa que consigo enxergar nessa história, é que você está se passando pelo típico pai ciumento, que tem medo que a sua pequena filhinha se perca nas mãos de um aproveitador, estou errada?

Ikki ergueu os olhos para a namorada.

- Não. – ele confirmou, voltando a olhar seus pés descalços no chão da sala de Érika. – Mas o que eu vi. O que estou sentindo agora. É um sentimento correto, não é? De alguma forma eu devo estar certo em me preocupar. O Shun ainda é uma criança, deve ser errado alguém adulto tentar seduzi-lo!

- Ikki, ele não é uma criança totalmente. O Shun já tem 15 anos, ele sabe o que quer. – a advogada o corrigiu. - Mas você está certo de alguma forma sim. – Ela confirmou fazendo-o erguer os olhos novamente para si, fitando-a com esperança. – Um adulto, que tenta aliciar um menor no mundo sexual está errado.

- Então eu tenho um argumento plausível para impedi-los, caso isso venha a acontecer?

- Sim, tem. Mas, contudo, é um argumento temporário. Se houver sentimento verdadeiro entre eles, o tempo passará e um dia eles poderão ficar juntos.

- Mas uma pessoa consegue esperar pela outra durante três anos?

- Consegue, Ikki. Se for amor verdadeiro. Eu creio que consegue. No entanto, se não for, você como pai, estará realmente fazendo o certo pelo seu irmão. Livrando-o de um possível molestador... ou aproveitador, que é um termo mais leve. Eu acho a outra palavra um pouco dura, para usar entre vocês que são familiares.

- Mas é este termo, mesmo, Érika. É assim que eu me sinto, frente alguém que quer romper com a inocência do meu irmão.

- Ikki... – ela repousou a mão sobre a coxa do namorado, apertando-a de leve e transmitindo-lhe firmeza. – Eu vou torcer para que você esteja se precipitando e vendo coisas aonde não existe. Por que... caso ao contrário. Se você não estiver. E existir mesmo algum interesse entre seus dois irmãos, o de sangue e o de consideração. E se realmente pretende se impor entre eles, se prepare, irá travar uma guerra bem complicada dentro da sua própria casa.

- Não sou do tipo que foge da luta, Érika. – ele repousou a mão dele sobre a dela, que ainda estava em sua coxa, e sorrindo-lhe confirmou: - Ainda mais quando se está em jogo alguém que é extremamente importante para mim.

- Estarei aqui para ajudá-lo. Mas... seja tolerante, Ikki. Não esqueça que você pode ferir os sentimentos verdadeiros dos seus irmãos.

- Eu sei. Eu não vou dar espaço para nenhum deles continuar pensando nisso. Eu tenho três anos. E se tal ideia sequer permeou levemente a cabeça do Shun ou do Hyoga, eu vou fazê-la desaparecer, tenha certeza disso, Érika. Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Não está sendo radical, Ikki?

- Quando se trata do Shun, não existe essa palavra "radicalismo" no meu dicionário. Para protegê-lo, eu vou e volto do inferno quantas vezes forem necessárias.

XXX

Assim, dez dias se passaram.

Ikki realmente agira conforme prometera. E durante os primeiros dez dias não dera espaço para a dupla de novos namorados da casa nem sequer se esbarrarem. E para evitar que o irmão fugisse na calada da noite, pediu para que este dormisse junto com ele em seu quarto, com a desculpa de ajudá-lo a estudar para as provas da faculdade.

Hyoga continuou com o seu trabalho de Diretor-junior. E agora, Ken e Juashi viviam se alfinetando no seu diretório. Quando não era perturbado por Ken, que agora vivia insistindo em ir visitá-lo em casa. Era atormentado por Juashi, que continuava zumbindo em sua orelha que Ken era isso e aquilo. E a história prosseguia. Contudo, a maioria das vezes se pegava, assistindo a discussão dos dois amigos com a cabeça nos ares. A única pessoa que conseguia pensar era em Shun e nos lábios que nunca mais experimentou. Tinha absoluta certeza: Ikki sabia de alguma coisa, e estava cercando-os. O pior, era que Shun parecia ter se entregue... Estava tentando um jeito de falar com ele, mas o mais novo nem respondia suas mensagens, por Ikki estar encima.

Falando no mais velho. Ele causou o maior furor nas alunas, mães e responsáveis destas; E até mesmo nas funcionárias da May Okane quando apareceu na escola para a primeira reunião dos terceiranistas como responsável dos vestibulandos Hyoga e Shiryu. Ele, Ikki, fora o "pai" mais jovem apresentado no local. E para fechar com chave de ouro, a doutora Kanagawa foi apanhá-los na saída da reunião, pois precisava falar com Shiryu, ainda sobre o processo de paternidade. Assim, os comentários dos seus colegas nos dias que sucederam a reunião, só foram o casal de pais mais jovens da escola.

Nas entrevistas com o orientador. Shiryu começava a dividir sua opinião. O teste vocacional apontara para ele outras áreas, - além de filosofia que ele mesmo havia apontado – ramos tais como: antropologia, história, sociologia e psicologia. Shiryu era perfeito para relações humanas, e estudos das personalidades humanas.

Já Hyoga...

O teste vocacional deste parecia uma verdadeira "cama de gato". Que nem ele mesmo conseguia desarmar. O loiro mesmo se perdia nas suas ideias. Dizia não ter nenhum sonho a seguir. E ao mesmo tempo em que falava que achava interessante tal área, ele já divergia desta opinião, dizendo que não havia gostado. O professor-orientador descartara todas as áreas de humanas. Hyoga não tinha "paciência" para relações pessoais. Via isso no pavio curto do mesmo e nas discussões com seu responsável.

Contudo, ele dizia odiar matérias exatas, não tinha facilidade para números. E às áreas biológicas ele definira como só tendo "coisas nojentas". O orientador já estava fazendo suas, as palavras do responsável deste: _"Ele não quer nada da vida..."._ No entanto, tinha que se manter imparcial e continuar tentando. E entre os piores, retomaria com ele as possibilidades de áreas humanas. Alguma que não tivesse tanto contato com o público. Tais como as artes, a fotografia, arquitetura, desenho, a música. O professor até chegou a enfatizar que ele poderia prestar a faculdade de artes cênicas, e se tornar ator. Já que pelo menos, boa aparência ele tinha. No entanto ele só repetia a mesma resposta para tudo: _"vou pensar..."_ E o próprio sensei já estava perdendo a paciência.

Na Kanagoe Fuji, foi Shun pisar o pé na sala de aula, e o furacão chamado Aliah Konomotto irrompera feito um vendaval o atingido. O caçula passou a fugir da pop constantemente. A garota ficara mais grudenta do que antes fora. E o fato dele ocupar o primeiro lugar do ranque de "Garotos cobiçados" tinha algo haver com essa perseguição.

Entretanto, algo estranho estava acontecendo. Sua popularidade não havia dobrado só por causa do seu trabalho como modelo, mas também, graças a um grupo de meninas denominadas YGF (Yaoi Girls fans), que criaram um fã clube para ele e para o Spike, devido ao "beijo" que eles interpretaram na peça teatral da escola no ano anterior. Estas se mantiveram ocultas durante todo o restante do ano que passara, entretanto o número de adeptas havia aumentado e também, a fama das mesmas. E assim, estas saíram de trás das cortinas e passaram a seguir ele e o Spike para todos os cantos da escola. A líder destas garotas queria de qualquer forma, fazer uma seção de foto com os dois, para venderem e alavancar fundos com o intuito de ajudar instituições carentes. Shun já estava quase aceitando a ideia – por ter uma boa causa de fundo – mas argumentara que a namorada de Spike não iria gostar. Então... ele mal acabara de pronunciar o motivo por não aceitar fazer as fotos, e as meninas mudaram sua caçada e passaram a correr atrás da tal Sakura (namorada de Spike), para convencê-la de deixar o namorado pousar para as tais fotos. Falando em fotos, Shun ainda não havia retomado o trabalho como modelo, devido ao período de provas. Mas sua agente já avisara que ele teria seções de fotos para coleção de Primavera-Verão. Ao falar com a mulher ele aproveitou pra saber de Flér e de Sheena, mas parece que estas ficariam mais um ou dois meses na Europa, antes de retornarem ao Japão.

Já Seiya, andava extremamente irritado, primeiro motivo: Ikki havia roubado de si a pessoa que mais o ajudava a estudar para as provas. E por isso, havia levado bomba nas duas primeiras avaliações. E quando ele passou a migrar pro quarto do mais velho, com a desculpa de ir estudar também. Este começou a esporeá-lo por deixar o quarto sujo com pacotes de guloseimas e por falar alto. Mas fazer o quê? Gastar os neurônios também gastava energia e ele precisava repô-las comendo. Segundo motivo: Aliah Konomotto. Como o Shun passou a se esconder dela na escola, esta passou a atormentá-lo de forma mais feroz. E ele já não aguentava a menina no seu pé, e estava a ponto de explodir com ela. Só não o havia feito ainda, pois se lembrava que ela era uma mulher. E as mulheres deveriam ser tratadas com delicadeza. Terceiro e pior motivo: período de abstinência do seu amado futebol. Enquanto o fim do ano letivo não chegava e por estar em épocas de provas, os treinos haviam sido cancelados. Era um absurdo, estava estressado e não conseguia sequer, jogar seu futebol para aliviar suas tensões.

É... A rotina na casa CDZ estava seguindo a todo vapor. Aquela semana estava chegando ao final, era sexta-feira, dia 23 de Janeiro, aniversário do loiro. Hyoga havia chegado mais cedo em casa e estava se sentindo um tanto deprimido. A única coisa que recebera de aniversário fora o "Parabéns para você" cantado na mesa de café da manhã. Ken, estava doente e não fora na escola. E Juashi lhe deu duas camisetas do tal roqueiro que ele idolatrava. E o Okane, lhe dera um vale jantar romântico, em um lugar finíssimo, frequentado somente homossexuais ou bissexuais.

O tal tíquete estava amassado no bolso da calça do uniforme. Pensar em uma noite romântica com Shun de presente? Seria impossível. O mais novo agora fazia aulas extras de inglês, de musculação e outras coisas, todos os dias da semana. Ikki só inventara aquelas aulas para mantê-los distantes, tinha certeza. Até porque ele próprio, fazia questão de apanhá-lo nos lugares e levá-lo de volta para casa todo santo dia.

"Aquele maldito, filho da mãe..." Hyoga pensara irritado. Estava muito calor. Retirou a gravata e subiu as escadas de vagar. Teve vontade de ir direto para o banheiro e se enfiar debaixo do chuveiro pelo menos por uma meia hora. A maré já deveria ter subido, senão, tomaria banho de mar. Decidiu entrar no quarto primeiro. Sentiu uma estranha saudade da sua mãe. "Queria vê-la pelo menos hoje, mamãe...". Suspirou, atirando-se de costas na cama. O quarto estava fervendo por ter passado o dia inteiro fechado. "Saco... estou derretendo. Preciso lembrar-me de comprar um ar-condicionado."

Ele sentiu uma gostosa sonolência. Mas precisava criar coragem e tomar banho ou seria abatido pelo cansaço da semana e acabaria dormindo sem tomar banho.

- Shun! Shun! Shun! Shun! Eu quero te abraçar, droga!

E como se àquele fim de tarde, seus desejos pudessem ser atendidos. Ee ouviu um trotar nas escadas que mais parecia o Seiya que vinha subindo. Então, ouviu as batidas na sua porta, abriu os olhos. O que o Seiya queria? Não tava com paciência para ouvi-lo. Era só ignorar e ele pensaria que não tinha ninguém. Mas... as batidas continuaram. E mesmo sendo o burro do Seiya, este deveria ter visto seus sapatos na soleira da porta, o que denunciava que estava em casa.

- Hyoga! – a voz abafada do lado de fora o fez saltar da cama desajeitadamente. Não era o Seiya. Correu e abriu com urgência e viu o jovem mais novo e claro se atirar em seu pescoço, alcançando sua boca e o beijando.

Agarrou-se àquele corpo pequeno pressionando ao seu e o puxou para dentro do quarto fechando a porta atrás dele. Encostou-se ali mesmo no patamar de madeira, e correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma intensa. O coração marretava o peito. Não conseguia acreditar, não conseguia. O beijou, movendo seus lábios em cima dos de Shun. Erguendo as mãos para o rosto dele e sentindo-os quente. Mas sentiu que o caçula tinha dificuldades para respirar. Então tentou se separar suas bocas para permiti-lo bombear ar para os peitos. Contudo, este não o deixou, e continuou com a boca sobre a sua.

Era o mais novo quem se movia de forma urgente. Hyoga queria perguntar o porquê daquela pressa toda, mas sentiu ele entreabrir os lábios e escorrer a língua levemente sobre sua boca. Hyoga foi tomado por uma ardência e sem pensar pressionou o corpo menor contra a porta enquanto sua língua invadia os lábios entreabertos. Aquela sensação de avançar dentro da boca do mais novo, fez ascender seu baixo ventre. E repentinamente começou a friccioná-lo em Shun.

Mas o loiro logo sentiu o protesto vindo deste. Shun batia em seus ombros pedindo para parar. Mas agora era ele quem não queria. E apenas soltou dos seus lábios, permitindo-o respirar. Então pôde admirá-lo todo em um tom vermelho. Shun buscava inspirar urgentemente, quase em um ataque asmático. Aproveitou-se enquanto ele buscava ar, e lambeu seu pescoço, descendo suas mãos para a cintura, e subindo-as de volta por toda lateral do seu corpo. Fazendo-o ficar esmorecido. Amparou o rosto angélico, arqueando-o para cima e enquanto ele arfava, passou a língua em seu suor. O caçula soltou um gemido e o empurrou novamente.

- Não, Hyoga. Pare, eu tenho que ir!

- Ir para onde, Shun?

- Voltar para academia, estou no intervalo.

- Falte.

- Eu já fugi de lá para vir aqui te dar os para-... para... – ele ainda continuava se ar, então o alarme do seu celular começou a disparar. – Meu tempo acabou! O Ikki vai ligar lá na academia, eu tenho que ir. – ele deu outro beijo selinho em Hyoga, e colocou algo na mão dele. – É seu presente...

- Shun, espera! – Hyoga segurou o pulso dele, enquanto deixava a pequena caixa de presente na cama. – Não vai. – pediu mais uma vez. – Fica comigo, só hoje.

- Hyoga, é sério. Se o Ikki ligar. E eu não estiver lá. Ele vai aparecer aqui em uma piscar de olhos. Eu tenho que ir. – avisou ele, torcendo seus pulsos, dificultando que o loiro continuasse segurando-o.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei, mas agora não dá. – ele se desvencilhou da mão de Hyoga completamente, e conseguiu abrir a porta do quarto e sair correndo. – Gomen...

- Shun! – Hyoga saiu correndo atrás dele, mas só teve tempo de vê-lo sair desesperado para a rua. O sol escaldante descia no horizonte, tingido as águas azuis do oceano de alaranjado. O loiro suspirou. Sorriu. Passou as mãos nos cabelos. Deu meia volta no próprio corpo. Estava confuso. Não sabia o que fazer. Repousou os dedos nos lábios. Pelo menos... Shun não o havia esquecido.

Ainda estavam juntos.

- Está com uma formiguinha dentro da roupa? – perguntou uma voz feminina, de um timbre infantil, falando detrás dele.

Hyoga se virou e abriu um grande e espantado sorriso. Não acreditava em quem estava vendo.

- Nina?

Continua...

* * *

Bom, sem muitos comentários. Deixo a cargo de vocês.

Agradeço as várias reviews que recebi em apoio ao meu momento de "emice" :D

Espero que continuem por aí me dando esse apoio. É muito importante pra mim.

See you next!

* * *

**Vocabulário de expressões e Observações**

1 **Teme:** maldito;

2 Sobre a expressão que o Yumi utilizou **"sua cabeça faz jus à sua beleza",** sei que muitos devem ter entendido. Mas não custa explicar. Ele se referiu ao fato de que muitos dizem que uma pessoa bonita não pode ser inteligente. Então ao mesmo tempo em que ele o elogiou, - chamando-o de bonito - também o chamou de burro.

3 **Doushite** – Por quê? Por que não? Como assim? , etc

4 **Dossiê:** Coleção de documentos referentes a certo processo, assunto ou a certo indivíduo.

5 **Errata**: A maior idade no Japão é 21 (vinte um) anos, e não 18 (dezoito) como o Ikki está dizendo. Contudo este não é um erro dele, e sim, dessa ficwriter aqui. Quando eu comecei a escrever a fic eu não sabia que a maior idade variava de acordo com o país. Para mim, isso era uma lei universal. Contudo, hoje eu sei que fiz caca. Então, considerem, por favor, (só para história) que a maior idade japonesa é como a brasileira: 18 anos.

6** Homofóbico: **vem do termo Homofobia. Um termo utilizado para definir àqueles que têm aversão ou discriminação aos homossexuais.


	9. Dia dos Namorados Parte I

**Nota inicial: **Bem, como minha amiga Assistente de Roteiro (a Nalu) me disse que o capítulo anterior tinha pouco diálogo, esse está praticamente só "na conversa". Eu tinha mesmo experimentado aumentar mais os trechos narrativos no capítulo anterior. Então, aumentei os diálogos nesse. Contudo, vocês leitores, podem sentir que leram esse novo capítulo em um piscar de olhos. E eu digo: isso é normal ocorrer quando a história é mais focada nas falas, pois não tem muito daqueles parágrafos descritivos (o encher linguiça) que deixa o texto maior. Mas, vou tentar (entre um capítulo e outro) balancear o tipo de escrita, e assim, tentar tornar a leitura agradável a todos. Mas, deixem suas opiniões dizendo o que estão achando da narração, hai? Se preferem mais diálogos (como é o caso da Nalu) ou se preferem menos diálogos e mais cenas descritivas. Ou... o meio termo. Review-me. :D (a opinião de vocês é muito importante para essa ficwriter continuar fazendo um bom trabalho).

Agora chega de conversa, né? Vamos ao capítulo.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Os Garotos **

**Capítulo 8**

**Dia dos Namorados – Parte I **

Hyoga se virou e abriu um grande e espantado sorriso. Não acreditava em quem estava vendo.

- Nina?

...

Algum tempo depois, dentro do quarto do loiro. Anina explicava para o ex-vizinho de vilarejo, que a irmã mais velha, Elian, havia ganhado um tratamento para tentar reverter seu estado de mudez e, por esse motivo, elas passariam um tempo ali, no Japão.

- Aí, essa médica japonesa ofereceu o tratamento.

- Uma médica japonesa? – o loiro retornou a afirmação em forma de pergunta, tentando entender melhor o que Anina queria dizer. – Como a conheceram?

- Sim. – confirmou a menina, elevando as mãos para a cabeça e começando a desfazer a sua longa trança. - Na verdade era um grupo grande, com vários profissionais. Eles estavam fazendo pesquisa, excursões, essas coisas de gente "estudada". Aí... – a menina se sentou de costas para o loiro na cama. – Termina de desfazer para mim eu não consigo! E está apertada de mais!

- Eu não sei fazer isso...

- Ow, larga de ser chato! É só ir desenlaçando, Hyoga! Por favor! Essa trança apertada está machucando meu cérebro.

- Ah, certo. – Ele resolveu fazer o que ela pedia. – Mas e aí, continua.

- Então, eles se encontraram pela internet pelo que ouvi. Aí, alguns deles ficaram hospedados lá em casa. Sabe que o nosso vilarejo não tem muitas pousadas, né?

- Sei...

- Então, acabamos nos tornando amigos, porque eu fui um tipo de guia deles, entende?

- Hm.

- Aí, quando a médica se deparou com o caso da Elian, ela ofereceu para o papai, um tratamento gratuito. Mas, teria que ser aqui no Japão. - A menina suspirou mais aliviada ao sentir os cabelos soltos. – Nossa, obrigado. Está bem melhor assim.

- Até que não é complicado desfazer. – Hyoga estendeu o elástico que retirou do cabelo para ela, a menina havia voltado a sentar na cadeira da escrivaninha, para ficar de frente para ele. E só então, o loiro percebeu o quanto Anina era feminina. Rosto delicado, olhos claros, e longos cabelos loiros.

- O que você está olhando?!

- Calma, Xerife. – ele ergueu às mãos. – Eu só estou admirado. Você se parece mesmo uma menina.

- Há-Há! – ela riu irônica. - Muito engraçadinho você. – acrescentou, puxando o elástico da mão dele e prendendo o longo cabelo novamente, desta vez, em um rabo de cavalo. – Agora está melhor.

- Mas é incrível. – admirou-se o loiro.

- O quê é "incrível"?!

- Seu pai ter deixado você vir com ela, e não a Ernine.

- Ah, sim! – esbravejou a pequena, em tom de indignação. – Quer dizer que a Ernine é responsável e eu não posso ser, é isso?

Hyoga riu.

- Não, Nina. – ele negou, pacientemente. - Mas a Ernine é adulta. – explicou.

- Só que a Ernine não vai poder ficar extrapolando agora, afinal, ela está grávida. E de verdade, agora. – a pequena frisou, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

A boca do loiro se entreabriu de surpresa.

- Jura?

- Pois é. – Hyoga a viu concordar fazendo um bico e inchando as bochechas brancas; era uma cara evidentemente de emburrada.

- É impressão minha, ou você não gostou dessa ideia?

- O problema é que agora todos estão venerando a Ernine, muito mais do que antes. Ela está quase chegando ao status de "deusa" na vila, só porque está carregando o primeiro neto dos Hagnovisk! – ela pronunciou em um tom pomposo. - Ninguém mais me dá bola. Isso é irritante.

Hyoga riu novamente.

- Não tem mais idade pra ficar com ciúmes de um bebê.

- Ah, não enche! - A menina olhou a caixa encima da cama do loiro, então a apanhou. Presente? – perguntou, observando que o rosto do amigo ficara levemente vermelho. – É seu aniversário, não é?

- É sim.

- Desculpe-me? Eu não sabia, por isso não trouxe nada.

- Tudo bem. Acho que nem cheguei a mencionar a data, não tinha como você adivinhar.

- É, isso mesmo. – ela revirou a embalagem de um lado a outro, ouvindo algo se mover dentro dela. – É pesado. É de alguém especial? Posso abrir? _Tô_ me coçando de curiosidade.

- Abra. – Ele permitiu. Mas, engoliu em seco, observando-a rasgar o embrulho. Por algum motivo, seu coração acelerou. Ainda sentia o calor que o beijo do Shun deixara em seu corpo.

- Uau! Que vidro lindo! – exclamou Nina, _desrosqueando_ a tampa de metal do frasco quadrado e borrifando o conteúdo para o ar. Em seguida, ela fechou os olhos e inspirou a fragrância. Hyoga copiou os gestos da menina, e inalou àquele aroma cítrico que se impregnou o ambiente. Shun tinha um gosto bem refinado, era um perfume que nunca sentira na vida. – Nossa que gostoso. – Hyoga viu Anina abrir os olhos e então, tentar ler o nome na embalagem: - _"Eau Sauvage, Dior"_ que língua esquisita é essa?

- É francês.

A menina ergueu seus grandes olhos atentos, que ainda carregavam um ar de criança arteira, para o amigo à sua frente.

- Como sabe? – perguntou, evidentemente curiosa.

- O mestre do meu mestre, Camus, era francês. – se explicou o loiro. – E ele ensinou alguma coisa ao mestre Cristal, que em consequência, passou para mim.

- Nossa! – ela se admirou mais uma vez, voltando seus olhos para o vidro. - A Ernine me falou uma vez que os melhores perfumes do mundo são os franceses. – explanou. - Esse deve ter sido muito caro... O que significa esse nome?

Hyoga pigarreou, um tanto constrangido.

- Que é? – ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Diz logo o que significa! Ou não sabe?

- Claro que sei, significa: "Água selvagem" e Dior deve ser o nome de que fez o perfume. – expôs sem rodeios, soltando um suspiro depois.

- Uau! – a garota exclamou, sorrindo abertamente. - Será que a pessoa que te deu isso lhe considera um selvagem, hein?

Hyoga só revirou os olhos, sabia que o nome geraria alguma piada infame. Mas decidiu não dar bola, e então, ouviu Nina continuar.

- Deixa eu ler o restante: "_Notes: Citron, Romarin, Petit-Grain et Basilic, Vétiver"._

- "_Com notas Cítricas de alecrim, Grãos de almíscar e âmbar, vetiver."_ - traduziu Hyoga, fazendo Nina sorrir ainda mais.

- Nossa! Você sabe mesmo francês!

- Sei muito pouco.

- Quem te deu?

Hyoga tomou o vidro da mão dela.

- Não te interessa.

- Hmmm... vai fazer segredo, para mim, é? Sabe que eu descubro! – a pequena o avisou, pegando a caixa do perfume e a revirando, até que encontrou um envelope. – Viu! Aqui! Não disse! Sempre tem um cartão. – ela mostrou o achado, toda eufórica.

- Nina, me dá isso. – pediu o loiro, estendendo à mão para ela.

- Deixa eu ler pra você. – Ela propôs, subindo encima da cama para ficar fora do alcance do amigo, entretanto, assim que abriu o envelope e retirou a folha de caderno de dentro deste, sua feição de moleca sapeca se inverteu para uma cara de desânimo. - Ei, quem consegue ler esses garranchos?!

Hyoga tentou segurar o sorriso, apertando os lábios.

- Isso se chama Kanji (1) – informou o loiro, e então, a viu descer da cama e lhe devolver o envelope. Em seguida, ela retornou para o leito e sentou-se, emburrada.

- Assim, não vale! – esbravejou, jogando seu corpo para trás e sentindo-o pular no colchão. - Você sabe um monte de língua. A doutora que trouxe eu e a Elian para cá, está ensinando japonês para gente desde quando ela estava lá no vilarejo. – informou. - Mas eu aprendi a falar, não a ler esses quadradinhos e riscos que eles chamam de letras.

Hyoga sorriu mais uma vez, e então leu o cartão rapidamente com os olhos. E teve que engolir o nó que se formou na sua garganta ao terminar. Suspirou.

Nina sorriu para expressão de bobo apaixonado que o amigo fazia, a conhecia muito bem. Afinal, era idêntica a da irmã mais velha, quando falava do Alexandre, o marido dela. E então ela se virou na cama, e deitou-se de bruços, amparando seu rosto com ambas às mãos, para visualizá-lo melhor.

- É dele, né? – ela inquiriu, rompendo o estado de êxtase deste. - Finalmente estão juntos, estou certa?

Hyoga saiu do transe, ficando levemente envergonhado.

- É. – concordou em um suspiro. – E ele está me desejando feliz aniversário, só.

O que era mentira, óbvio. Shun não havia dito só aquilo, e o loiro não estava acreditando no que estava escrito. Releu a carta com os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo o calor do constrangimento lhe enrubescendo as maçãs do rosto.

"_Hyoga, não consigo parar de pensar em você. E principalmente nos seus beijos. Quando nossos corpos se unem, sinto algo dentro de mim se aquecer. Meu coração dispara. É algo tão bom, que chego a sentir medo. Medo de não conseguir me controlar e me perder... Mas sei que em seus braços, eu estarei seguro. Queria que esse dia fosse mais especial para nós. Pena que o meu irmão não anda ajudando. Planejei te dar um beijo na boca na hora que te entregasse o presente. Mas se eu não o fiz é porque me acovardei, desculpe. Ainda é um pouco difícil tomar iniciativa, mas eu treinei bastante. Se eu consegui, espero que tenha gostado. Também, espero que goste do aroma dessa colônia, a vendedora disse que significa "água selvagem" para homens que têm uma "pegada intensa". Eu não sei bem o que ela quis dizer com isso. Mas eu acho que tem haver com o abraço intenso. E acho que combina com a forma que você me aperta nos seus. É embaraçoso escrever isso, desculpe novamente. "#^-^#". Feliz aniversário. Shun."_

- Até eu sei que em um monte de rabiscos desses não deve estar escrito só isso... – Anina interrompeu os pensamentos do loiro. – Mas tudo bem, é particular. – ela emendou, sacudindo os ombros. - E ele deve ter escrito algo bem embaraçoso, porque a sua cara está toda vermelha.

- Pirralha! – resmungou ele, guardando perfume e a carta na gaveta da sua cômoda. E acabou por ver a embalagem do presente que comprara para Shun, o qual não teve coragem de dar à ele da última vez. Pensou em devolvê-lo a loja, mas sempre dizia para si mesmo: "Amanhã, amanhã". E no final, não teve coragem.

- Me conta, como está indo o namoro? – ele ouviu a pequena interromper seus pensamentos pela décima vez, então voltou a fechar a gaveta. Já sabia que agora poderia dar o colar, e faria isso quando tivesse uma boa oportunidade. - Você criou coragem e o pediu? – Nina foi mais direta.

- É. – concordou categórico. - Estamos namorando. Mas não está sendo fácil, Nina. – informou ele, virando-se para ela e encostando-se à cômoda.

- Por quê?

- Me dá um lugar aí... – ele se desencostou do móvel e se aproximou dela. - Deixa eu sentar, que eu te conto tudo.

Após acomodar-se na beira cama, Hyoga narrou para amiga de vilarejo o pedido de namoro que fez a Shun. Explicou também, sobre a desconfiança e a marcação cerrada de Ikki. E também disse a ela, o quanto o namorado tem medo que o romance deles seja descoberto pelo irmão mais velho.

- Pelo jeito, para vocês terem tanto medo desse tal de Ikki, ele deve ser um monstro cuspidor de fogo!

- É... Talvez ele seja algo pior.

E assim que Hyoga fez essa conclusão, os dois se sobressaltaram ao ouvirem uma subida desenfreada pelas escadas. E pela segunda vez naquele final de tarde, Hyoga achara que era Seiya, mas novamente, foi a sua porta que fora escancarada, e foi um Ikki furtivo quem apareceu, gritando.

- ONDE ESTÁ O SHUN?!

O susto daquela entrada repentina e do grito do mais velho da casa, fez Nina se arquear da cama e grudar assustada no pescoço de Hyoga.

Ikki por sua vez, franziu as sobrancelhas ao presenciar a cena. Quem era aquela garota na cama do loiro, e ainda por cima, agarrada à ele?

- Hyoga?

- Ah, Ikki, essa é a...

- A namorada do Hyoga. – a menina interrompeu o loiro fazendo os dois arregalarem os olhos assustados.

- O QUÊ?! – exclamaram ambos, em um grito.

Então, a menina desceu da cama. Caminhou até o mais velho, e se deteve de pé enfrente dele, mas teve que elevar a cabeça para olhá-lo, já que este era claramente, bem mais alto que ela.

Ikki crescera muito nos últimos anos, e hoje ele era o mais alto da casa, deveria medir entorno de 1,85 de altura. Hyoga e Shiryu tinham praticamente a mesma altura, o primeiro 1,80 e o segundo 1,79. Enquanto Shun e Seiya eram exatamente da mesma altura: 1,70. Apesar de que, os dois ainda eram muito novos e ainda poderiam crescer mais. Enquanto isso, a pequena Anina, tinha algo entorno de 1,60.

- Então, Hyoga... – disse ela, sorridente. - Agora que vim para o Japão, não precisa mais esconder, não é? Eu sou Anina Hagnovisk, prazer, senhor! – ela se apresentou. - Você deve ser o responsável pelo meu namorado, né?

- Hyoga?! – Ikki o chamou novamente, como se pedisse dele uma explicação. Ignorando a pequena à sua frente e encarando o outro por cima da cabeça dela.

- Ah... Err... Bem. – o loiro coçou a nuca e também se levantou. – Ela é do vilarejo onde eu nasci. – tentou achar uma explicação para algo que ele nem sabia, afinal, não entendia o que a menina queria ao se apresentar a Ikki como sua "namorada". - O avô dela era governante da vila, e...

- Na verdade eu e as minhas irmãs consideramos o vovô como pai, pois foi ele quem nos criou depois que nossos pais morreram. – ela cortou o tom gaguejante do amigo, em seguida, prosseguiu se explicando. - Ele queria que o Hyoga escolhesse a minha irmã Ernine, a mais velha, para desposar. Mas a Ernine já gostava de outra pessoa, o Alexandre. Então, quando nos conhecemos, foi, amor a primeira vista? Não é, Amor? – perguntou ela, voltando-se para o loiro e abraçando-se ao pescoço dele, acrescentando um beijo estalado na face deste.

- É... – concordou Hyoga, ainda muito confuso.

Ikki apontou o dedo indicador para os dois e o balançou. Então, parou. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Fechou o punho arqueado. Não estava acreditando naquilo. Repousou as mãos na cintura. Suspirou. Pensou.

- Eu achei que... – Ikki engoliu o que iria falar. Não conseguia imaginar que suas desconfianças estivessem erradas. Hyoga namorando? E uma menina? Aquilo não fazia nexo.

- Achou?

- Nada. – ele inspirou profundamente, soltando um grande suspiro de resignação. - De qualquer forma, vocês não podem ficar no quarto sozinhos. Quantos anos têm essa pirralha, Hyoga? Ela tem cara de quem tem uns doze anos!

A menina fez um bico, cruzou os braços no peito e, novamente, parou na frente de Ikki, encarando-o com os olhos fumegantes.

- Está me chamando de baixinha, _pirralhenta_, catarrenta e raquítica, é isso?!

Ikki riu de lado.

- E se for? – ele a encarou, olhando para baixo. – Você não parece ter idade para namorar.

- Fique sabendo, senhor grandalhão-metido, que eu já tenho quase dezessete anos!

- Então, é uma anã?

- QUÊ?! - A garota pisou no pé do mais velho, fazendo lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos.

- Nina?! – assustou-se o loiro.

- Isso doeu!

- Repete, gigantão?! – instigou ela, vendo Ikki segurar o pé com as duas mãos. - Acha que eu tenho medo desta sua cara feia, e dessa cicatriz de bandido que você tem no meio desses olhos de gato, é?! Vem, vem, pode vir! Eu sei me defender! – fazia ela gestos de golpes de luta livre no ar.

- Hyoga... – o mais velho olhou a cara de embasbacado que o loiro fazia. - Tem certeza que isso é uma garota?

- ISSO?!

A menina grudou no braço de Ikki, dando-lhe uma dentada.

- AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**...**

- Tadaima! (2) – anunciou Shun, ao entrar em casa com a mochila pendurada em um dos ombros e uma sacola em uma das mãos.

Então, ele ouviu uma balburdia estranha vinda da cozinha, enquanto desamarrava os cadarços do seu tênis. E de repente, viu Ikki irromper no hall com o pano de prato pendurado em um dos ombros, vestido com seu avental preferido, o que tem uma ave fênix bordado na frente.

- Onde esteve, Shun?!

- Na academia. – informou calmamente, descalçando os tênis e pisando no chão da casa só de meia. – Você mesmo que me matriculou lá, onii-san, esqueceu?

- Shun, você não estava lá. Eu liguei na hora do intervalo e me disseram que você tinha saído.

- Eu tinha ido procurar uma confeitaria para trazer isso. – explicou o caçula, erguendo o embrulho para o irmão.

- Doushite? (3)

- É um bolo. Para comemorarmos o aniversário do Hyoga.

Ikki ficou em silêncio por um instante. Apanhou a sacola que o irmão lhe estendia e ficou paralisado, observando-o. Será que já poderia confirmar que estava ficando neurótico?

- Ei, eu não me aguentei de curiosidade e vim vê-lo também. Mas será que dá pra sair da frente, senhor gigante! – Shun ouviu uma voz. E só então percebeu dois pesinhos atrás de Ikki.

O mais velho se pôs de lado.

- Você é muito intrometida, garota! Deus, será que já não me basta o Seiya?!

- Quem é? – Shun admirou a menina que vestia uma calça jeans lavada, uma camisa branca de manga cumprida. Roupas totalmente avessa ao clima quente que estava fazendo. Ela também tinha o cabelo loiro amarrado no alto da cabeça, e se não fosse o rosto e a voz feminina, poderia confundi-la com um menino facilmente. Mesmo assim, ela era bonita.

- Essa é a Anina Pentelha Hagtiti!

- Hagnovisk, grandão! – ela empurrou Ikki para o lado e estendeu à mão para Shun. Abrindo um grandioso sorriso. – Haji- Hajimemashite, Shun-kun (4). Ouvi muito falar de você.

- Hajimemashite, Hagnovisk-san. – Shun segurou a mão da pequena, correspondendo ao cumprimento.

- Ah, não! Isso soou como um palavrão. Por favor, me chame de Nina. – Ela pediu.

- Ah, certo, Nina. – concordou Shun, sorrindo, soltando da mão dela. – Mas... quem falou de mim pra você? – perguntou curioso.

- O namorado dela. – foi Ikki quem informou.

Shun olhou do irmão para a garota. Não entendera.

- Namorado?

- Hyoga. – expôs o mais velho, seguindo para cozinha. - Vamos comer esse bolo. Você já jantou Shun?

- Comi algo na academia.

Shun respondeu ao irmão, e em seguida olhou a menina com uma expressão de perplexidade, o coração havia acelerado estranhamente ao ouvir aquilo. Como assim, namorada do Hyoga? Não estava entendendo nada.

Então, a pequena, como se lesse seus pensamentos, lhe explicou.

- Não sou namorada de verdade, relaxa. – contou ela, em um sussurro. – Mas depois te explico, melhor. Eu tenho um plano. Vem! – ela segurou o pulso dele e o puxou para dentro da casa.

Realmente, ele não estava compreendendo. Assim, deixou ser puxado. E ao entrar na cozinha, percebeu que todos estavam ali, já preparando a mesa para o bolo. Cumprimentou os irmãos com um "Konbawa" e após a resposta, seus olhos pararam encima do loiro que estava sentado no extremo da mesa, encarando-o. E esse olhar firme de Hyoga encima de si, dizia "não se preocupe", então, suspirou mais aliviado.

- Obrigado pelo bolo, Shun. – agradeceu ele.

O caçula apenas sorriu em resposta ao agradecimento do "amigo". Então, Shiryu terminou de ascender as dezoito velinhas que dispôs encima da cobertura branca feita de glacê e do "Happy Birthday to You" escrito com calda de chocolate. E Seiya, foi o primeiro a puxar os "Parabéns para você" cantado, louco para acabar com a parte formal e experimentar a guloseima. Fora o início de uma noite bem agradável.

Depois dos "Parabéns" e de se fartarem do bolo que tinha recheio de creme com morangos, Shiryu se propôs a lavar as louças que foram sujas. Ikki foi para sala, fazer a contabilidade das despesas do mês. E os quatro restantes: Hyoga, Shun, Seiya e Nina, foram para o quintal da casa apreciar um pouco do ar da noite.

Seiya – que tivera uma afinidade imediata com a Anina – explicava à ela as regras do futebol e, por incrível que podia parecer, a pequena loira estava muito interessada no assunto. Enquanto isso, Hyoga – que estava sentado ao lado de Shun na calçada da casa - explicava para o namorado sobre a menina e o tal "plano".

- Fico feliz que ela queira nos ajudar fingindo ser sua namorada Hyoga, acho que isso vai diminuir um pouco da "perseguição" do meu irmão.

- Ela é uma boa menina. É esperta. E bola uns planos malucos que dão certo. – confessou Hyoga sorrindo. – Mas, Shun. Será uma ajuda temporária. Quando o tratamento da irmã dela, a Elian, terminar, ela vai embora. – informou Hyoga, voltando a ficar sério. – Assim, eu ainda acho que o melhor que temos a fazer, é enfrentarmos o Ikki de vez. Quanto mais cedo, melhor.

O caçula sentiu um arrepio de pavor ao ouvir aquilo.

- Hyoga, por favor.

- Shun? "Por favor" digo eu. Se ficarmos escondidos, só vai tornar as coisas cada vez mais difíceis.

- Mas você não ouviu o que o meu irmão falou ao Shiryu àquele dia no corredor, Hyoga! Ele nunca vai aceitar.

- Você não quis me contar o que ele disse, Shun! Como vou adivinhar? Mas seja o que for, por você... – o loiro buscou uma das mãos dele e apertou entre às suas, vendo o menino se sobressaltar e olhá-lo nos olhos com a face levemente corada. – Por você, pelo seu amor, eu sou capaz de mover montanhas, literalmente.

O ar no peito do caçula falhara. Ele não duvidava das palavras do namorado. Todavia, enfrentar o irmão, indispô-lo, depois de tanto exigir dele que ficasse junto de si, parecia no mínimo redundante. Tinha tanto medo de perder seu onii-san, que isso lhe doía. Mas também, tinha medo de perder Hyoga.

Estava dividido.

Contudo, dois sorrisinhos maliciosos fizeram os dois despertarem do clima denso. A dupla Anina e Seiya haviam largado a conversa de lado e agora observavam com um ar de encantamento o casal apaixonado. E até suspiraram juntos ao vê-los "pegar na mão".

- O que houve? – perguntou Hyoga aos dois.

- É que o amor é lindo! – respondeu Seiya, brincalhão.

- Ei, podem se beijar. – avisou a menina, se arqueando para alcançar a janela da sala e espichando os olhos para dentro. – O _chatão_ está distraído na escrivaninha, olhando um monte de papéis.

Seiya também ser ergueu, acompanhando a nova amiga.

- É mesmo, ele está fazendo a soma das despesas, se beijem logo! – apressou Seiya.

- Assim é estranho. – comentou Shun, olhando para a mão do loiro que apertou mais firmemente à sua. Então sentiu à outra mão dele segurar seu queixo e arqueá-lo levemente. Seu coração disparou.

- Obrigado pelo presente, pela carta, eu adorei tudo.

- Que bom. – respondeu, deixando a vermelhidão da vergonha tomar por completo seu rosto. Então, ele percebeu que Hyoga estava cerrando seus olhos azuis e se aproximando da sua boca. Engoliu em seco, e fechou os seus também, e esperou acontecer o encontro dos lábios, enquanto sentia uma corrente elétrica de ansiedade varrer-lhe.

Ainda era uma sensação estranha beijar alguém que tinha o mesmo sexo. Contudo, não era só a sensação de estranheza que fazia o estômago revirar, e sim, o fato de estarem fazendo aquilo escondido e ao mesmo tempo, na frente de outros. O medo se misturava a aflição, e isso aumentava o tremor e o ritmo desenfreado do seu coração. E era essa sensação tão peculiar, que aflorava seus nervos deixando seu corpo todo sensível.

Assim, os arrepios que correram sua espinha dorsal ao sentir a boca de Hyoga tocar na sua o fez estremecer involuntariamente. E não foi só a boca dele que começou a se mover, - úmida e delicadamente - sobre a sua, mas também, as mãos. A primeira - que ainda estava apertando uma das suas - agora se entrelaçara aos seus dedos. E a outra, - aquela em seu rosto - agora escorria por sua pele, dedilhando, seguindo o caminho da nuca. E ao chegar nesta, os dedos se embrenharam entre os fios, e se encerraram nestes, puxando-os levemente e proporcionando mais firmeza ao encontro dos lábios, fazendo além de tudo, os arrepios aumentarem de forma descomedida, subindo e descendo por todo seu dorso.

Hyoga beijava de uma forma fantástica. Era como se ele conseguisse, - através daquele encontro tão intenso dos seus lábios - varrer da sua mente, todos os temores que sentia sobre o irmão, e fazê-lo ainda, se entregar apenas àquele momento. Esquecendo-se até, que o beijo estava sendo assistido.

Nina e Seiya se entreolharam boquiabertos. Mas a menina reparou que Seiya parecia mais espantado que ela, então ela pôs a mão no queixo dele e o elevou, fazendo-o fechar a boca.

- Está quase babando... – cochichou ela, sorrindo de um jeito bem arteira. – Você acha estranho? – quis saber.

- Er... não sei. – respondeu o moreno sincero, sentindo-se um tanto confuso. – Eu ficava brincando com o Shun, tentando beijá-lo, sabe? Mas na realidade, eu nunca tinha visto isso antes, dois meninos se beijando. Dá um frio no estômago.

- É... Eu sei do que está falando. Mas, eu acho que me acostumei a presenciar coisas proibidas. Afinal, minha irmã Elian gosta de meninas. E sabe, quando eu a vi beijando a namorada pela primeira vez, foi estranho. Eu estava escondida encima de uma árvore. Aí as duas saíram de mãos dadas de dentro de casa, e se sentaram justamente embaixo de mim. Então, elas ficaram se olhando um tempão. E eu achei estranho porque a Maria costuma falar muito, acho que ela fala pelas duas. Então eu pensei que tinha algo diferente no ar, de início, deduzi que elas haviam brigado. Foi quando elas começaram a se aproximar, mais e mais, e aí... Smak! Beijaram-se. E eu quase caí da árvore e estraguei tudo.

Seiya sorriu, ficando levemente ruborizado.

- Entendo... Eu acho que é assim que estou me sentindo agora. Mas confesso que também estou com um pouco de ciúmes. O Shun era pra ser meu. – resmungou o moreno, fazendo um bico, em um tom, evidentemente de brincadeira.

- E o Hyoga era pra ser meu. – ela resolveu aderir a brincadeira do outro. - Estamos no mesmo barco? – perguntou, arqueando as duas sobrancelhas.

- Parece que sim. – concordou Seiya, erguendo as suas também.

Então, os dois riram cúmplices.

- Está vendo, olha como eles estão se beijando. – mostrou Seiya. - É de uma forma tão intensa, que estão alheios ao que está acontecendo entorno deles.

- Deve ser legal. Um dia eu vou beijar desse jeito.

- Você ainda é uma BV?

- Claro que não, idiota! Eu já...

Mas Anina não terminou, pois sua atenção foi tomada por um barulho vindo de dentro da casa, então ela se lembrara que estava de vigia. E ao se erguer e olhar pela janela da sala não avistou Ikki na cadeira, e ainda, ouviram um "track" vindo da porta de entrada, e em seguida, a maçaneta desta se moveu.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a dupla se atirou no meio do casal que se beijavam. Seiya puxou Shun e o derrubou na grama, subindo encima dele; e Anina sentou-se no colo de Hyoga e agarrou-se ao pescoço do loiro.

Ikki ao abrir a porta e presenciar a cena de Nina e Hyoga, ficou perplexo, não imaginava que já estavam naquele nível de intimidade.

- Que posição é essa? – perguntou olhando para os dois.

- Eu estava ensinando um...

- Não perguntei para você, Seiya. – Ikki interrompeu a justificativa do mais novo.

- Ufa! – suspirou o moreno, saindo de cima de Shun e sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Eu estava beijando meu namorado, não posso? – foi a pequena quem deu a resposta em tom bem malcriado.

- Hyoga, você deveria ter mais cuidado. – Ikki a ignorou mais uma vez. - Afinal, você agora é um adulto, não quer ser preso por abuso infantil, não é?

- Eu não sou criança, seu gigante! – esbravejou ela, levantando-se do colo de Hyoga e voltando a encarar Ikki. – Só sou um pouco mais baixa que você.

- Só um pouco? Tem certeza?

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr... – ela grunhiu, cerrou os punhos e inchou novamente as bochechas. - Você me irrita!

- E pare de grunhir que nem cachorro, Pamina! – bronqueou Ikki. - Só alguns minutos conversando com o Seiya e já parece a cópia feminina dele.

- Quê?! – exclamaram os dois mencionados, totalmente indignados.

- E meu nome é A-NI-NA! – expôs ela, batendo o pé no chão.

- E o meu nome não é "Gigante".

- Ikki, nós só estávamos namorando. – Hyoga se levantou, e tentou explicar.

- Não importa, mais! Eu só vim avisar que chamei um táxi. – informou, bem na hora que o veículo encostou ao portão da casa e buzinou. – Melhor você ir, Pirralha. São quase dez horas e esse não é horário de criança está na rua.

- Eu não sou Pirralha, muito menos criança! Você é muito pior que meu avô! – ela mostrou língua para Ikki. – Tchau, amor! Nos vemos amanhã! – a pequena se despediu de Hyoga, e também, acenou para os outros dois sentados na grama. – Tchau Shun, Tchau Seiya!

- Tchau, Nina. Gostei de você. – respondeu Seiya.

- Eu também gostei de você, Seiya! Gostei de todos menos daquele chato ali! – ela complementou – Digam "tchau" para o Shiryu por mim. E espero que você me ensine a jogar futebol qualquer hora dessas.

- Vai ser um prazer!

- Ja ne, Nina. – se despediu Shun, e acrescentou em um tom mais baixo: - Arigato.

Ela apenas abriu um grande sorriso e correu em direção ao portão, mas antes de sair, voltou-se para os dois parados perto da porta e então gritou para Hyoga:

- Amor, vamos marcar de nos ver em outro lugar, e quem sabe assim, podemos fazer "aquilo" sem ninguém perto pra ficar nos gorando. – ela acrescentou Ikki em seu olhar, querendo deixar claro que o "alguém" referido, era especificamente ele.

Hyoga, Shun e Seiya ficaram vermelhos ao mesmo instante ao ouvir a insinuação.

- Ei, moleca do que você pensa que está falando, hein?! – gritou Ikki, agora com o semblante sério. - Eu vou ligar para o seu avô, continue com esse assanhamento e verá!

- Tente. – desafiou ela. - Mas sinto lhe dizer, Gigantão, que ninguém irá atendê-lo, afinal, na nossa vila não chega fiação de telefone. E outra coisa: estou falando de namorar, beijar e andar de mãos dadas. Afinal, eu sou criança e inocente, não é? Do que eu poderia estar falando?! – ela sorriu, piscando um dos olhos e mostrando a ponta da língua entre os dentes. – Bye, bye!

Despediu-se por vez, e atravessou o portão, entrando no táxi.

- Hyoga isso não é certo. – avisou Ikki, voltando-se para o loiro.

- Nada é certo pra você, Ikki. Senhor da moral e dos bons costumes. – ironizou o loiro passando por ele na porta e seguindo para dentro.

Mas o mais velho segurou seu ombro, impedindo-o de seguir.

- Eu só não quero que aconteça o mesmo que houve com o Shiryu.

- Humpf! – o loiro puxou seu ombro de volta. – Não comigo, _pai_! Pode apostar! – o loiro frisou e entrou.

Então Ikki observou Shun e Seiya, que não haviam se mexido de onde estavam.

- O que estão esperando aí sentados? Para dentro! Hora de dormirem, amanhã é dia de aula! E eu já falei para pararem com essas brincadeiras de agarramento. Isso não é coisa que dois "machos" fazerem.

- Mas onde você está vendo "macho" aqui, _benhê_? – brincou Seiya, subindo encima de Shun novamente.

- Seiya, não! – reclamou Shun. - Yamero!

Ikki revirou os olhos e suspirou. Não ligava com àqueles dois, sabia que aquilo era brincadeira do Seiya. Entrou em casa e coçou o queixo, fixando os olhos no fim da escada. Algo era certo, não havia engolido àquela história de namoro do Hyoga. Aquilo estava lhe cheirando a fachada. Afinal, porque ele lhe diria aquela frase de maneira tão convicta?

"_Não comigo, pai! Pode apostar!" _

**...**

Assim, mais dez dias se passaram. Era sábado, 14 de fevereiro, dia de São Valentim, ou melhor, dia dos Namorados. [5]

Shiryu foi o primeiro a descer as escadas da casa abruptamente.

- Ohayo, otou-san! – desejou ele ao mais velho ao entrar na cozinha. Tomou o seu chá - que Ikki deixava servido para esfriar – em um só gole. Ao terminar, repousou a xícara na mesa e estalou os lábios, e então, se despediu. - Ja ne, otou-san!

- Porque a pressa? – perguntou Ikki curioso, já que era incomum vê-lo tão afobado.

- A Iva está chegando no voo de agora, nove e trinta. - disse ele, confirmando as horas no relógio do pulso. - Vamos passar o dia dos namorados juntos, eu te falei Ikki. Eu estou ansioso pra ver a barriga dela. – informou, abrindo um sorriso de lado a lado no rosto.

O mais velho entendeu, e retribuiu o sorriso. Compreendia bem o que Shiryu estava sentindo, pois, na verdade, sentia-se mais pai do Shun, do que irmão. Afinal, cuidara do caçula desde quando este era apenas um bebê de colo.

- Então, vai! Não se atrase.

- Certo, Itekkimassu!(6)

- Iteresshai. (7)

Ikki consultou a hora no relógio de parede da cozinha, tinha muitas coisas para fazer naquele dia. E a primeira, era terminar a dissertação de Direito Penal para aula de segunda-feira. Iria fazer isso na biblioteca da faculdade. Depois, tinha que ir ao último dia de trabalho, e ainda, no meio da tarde, deveria se apresentar no escritório de advocacia onde conseguira estágio. Subiu a escadaria da casa, repassando mentalmente sua agenda, parou na frente da porta do quarto dos caçulas e chamou pelo moreno.

- Seiya, apresse-se! Vai se atrasar!

- Já estou indo, otou!

Ao ouvir isso, o mais velho retirou seu avental e seguiu para o quarto, precisava pegar seu material e ver porque Shun não havia descido ainda, afinal, o chamou ao sair da cama. Então, ao ascender à luz, que estava exaurida devido às cortinas escuras na janela, viu Shun todo embrenhado no meio dos seus lençóis, e ainda, abraçado ao seu travesseiro.

Jogou o avental no chão, perto do guarda-roupa, e foi até a janela, abrindo as cortinas e deixando a luz do dia claro que fazia do lado de fora, iluminar todo o recinto. Não podia ficar bravo com Shun. Já que este andava cansado, por sua culpa. Afinal, foi ele, Ikki, quem exigira que o caçula fizesse tantas atividades.

Retornou a cama e sentou-se na beira desta. Escorreu os dedos na face clara do mais novo e então, o viu se remexer preguiçosamente na cama. Amava tanto seu irmão que sentia o peito apertar só em contemplá-lo dormindo tão angelicalmente. Suspirou, deixando o peito inflar desse sentimento bom. E sorriu, ao vê-lo descerrar seu par de límpidos olhos verdes, vagarosamente, incomodado com os fachos de claridade que vinha de fora, tornando a tonalidade dessas duas esferas, ainda mais transparentes.

- Ohayo, onii-san.

- Ohayo... está muito cansado ainda?

Shun voltou a fechar os olhos e meneou a cabeça de um lado ao outro, então os abriu novamente e com um leve sorriso, ergueu os braços para o mais velho.

- Já dormi suficiente, me ajuda?

Ikki riu.

- Manhoso. – sussurrou ele, pegando-o no colo e retirando-o da cama, em seguida o pôs em pé e manteve os braços entorno da cintura fina dele. Enquanto Shun manteve os dele, envolvendo seu pescoço. – Você não é mais àquele bebezinho que eu carregava no meu colo, lembra?

- Mas quem se esquece disso é você, onii-san. Fica me protegendo de mais. Posso ficar mimado, sabia?

O mais velho riu mais abertamente. Era verdade. Estava sendo super protetor, mas não sabia como mudar aquilo. Ergueu uma das mãos e a pôs no rosto de Shun, acariciando-o levemente.

- Eu te amo.

O caçula o abraçou, aninhando a cabeça no peito de Ikki e apertando-o com força.

- Eu também, onii. Muito. E cada dia mais.

Ikki sentiu um aquecer na sua face, e então se desvencilhou do abraço, suspirando profundamente.

- Está bem, agora chega de melodrama. Se arrume. Está atrasado.

- Mesmo?! – Shun observou o mais velho incrédulo. Contudo, o viu balançar a cabeça em um "sim". Desta forma, correu até a mesinha de cabeceira e olhou no seu celular, confirmando o que Ikki lhe dissera. – ONII-SAN, porque não me chamou mais cedo?! – esbravejou.

- Eu o chamei... – Ikki abafou os ouvidos com ambas as mãos.

- EU VOU CHEGAR ATRASADO!

E como era de costume, ao ir afobado para o banheiro, Shun tropeçou no tapete e acabou batendo com a testa na porta. Ikki fechou um dos olhos, fazendo uma careta, "acho que isso deve ter doído", pensou. Era sempre assim, quando o caçula estava atrasado, virava um atrapalhado dez vezes pior que Seiya. Sorriu, ouvindo-o reclamar enquanto se levantava com a mão na testa e entrava no seu lavabo.

- Não ria, onii-san! A culpa é sua!

- Manhoso...

Assim, alguns minutos depois, Shun e Ikki desceram as escadas, Seiya já esperava o colega, impacientemente ao pé da porta. Hyoga pelo horário, já deveria ter ido.

- Shun, estamos atrasados!

- Eu sei, Seiya!

- Eu deixo vocês na Kanagoe antes de ir para Universidade. – informou Ikki, pegando a chave do carro no porta-chaves preso da parede próximo da porta.

- Têm aula hoje, onii-san? – perguntou Shun, sentando-se na soleira da porta e calçando seus tênis.

- Na verdade, vou terminar um trabalho na Biblioteca de lá, e depois tenho que ir na empresa. Vamos, vamos, conversamos no caminho. – os apressou Ikki, empurrando-os para fora da casa.

**...**

Na May Okane, Hyoga abriu a porta de correr, e viu sua sala vazia, havia sido o primeiro a chegar. Entrou e largou a mochila na sua mesa. Estava ansioso. Havia planejado um dia perfeito para ele e Shun, e estava rezando para que Ikki também estivesse bem ocupado. Os dois iriam matar aula depois do almoço, no Kiyosumi Garden [8]. Entregara o bilhete para o Seiya e esperaria dar início da aula para mandar uma mensagem via celular confirmando se ele recebera. Então, seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo barulho de mais alguém entrando. Era Ken. O colega entrou bocejando.

Hyoga suspirou, revirando os olhos para cima, tudo que o loiro menos queria naquele momento era ser importunado por Ken logo tão cedo.

- Ohayo. - desejou o garoto se aproximando de si e sentando-se encima da sua carteira.

- Ohayo. – respondeu ao cumprimento. - Caiu da cama?

- Praticamente... Uáaaaaaa! – ele bocejou novamente, esticando os braços para cima e se despreguiçando. - Ele observou o loiro. – E você, também chegou cedo, não é?

- É... Mas, eu só acordei cedo.

- E então, já comprou o chocolate para o seu queridinho?

- Ah, Ken, não começa! – pediu Hyoga. - Está cedo de mais para você ficar me infernizando, não acha?

- Ah, é? Eu te infernizo? – inquiriu o menino, agora totalmente desperto. - Estou sempre do seu lado Hyoga. Gosto de você de verdade. E é isso que pensa sobre mim?

- Eu não esqueci que você quase me colocou em uma encrenca no dia que o Shun chegou. – Hyoga fez questão de lembrá-lo.

- Aquilo foi coincidência. – replicou o outro.

- Vindo de você, eu tenho minhas dúvida.

Ken realmente pareceu ofendido.

- Quer saber, foda-se você! – disse ele, levantando-se da carteira e seguindo em direção da porta, abrindo-a de forma exagerada.

- Chooto (9), Ken! – gritou Hyoga, entretanto, Ken não lhe deu ouvidos.

O garoto não queria mais ouvi-lo, fechou a porta nervosamente, e ao virar-se para o corredor, acabou trombando com Juashi que estava chegando. Ambos caíram no chão. Ken caíra por cima, e os materiais dos dois espalharam-se entorno deles.

O rapaz que tinha as feições parecidas com as de Shun sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se recuperar do esbarrão. Todavia, ao fazer àquilo, Juashino acabou sem querer, admirando o belo rosto que o menino tinha, e então, foi invadido por uma sensação estranha – e ao mesmo tempo repugnante – um embrulhar esquisito de estômago. Arrepiou-se de horror. Segurou os ombros do garoto e o empurrou com força para trás, fazendo-o sair de cima de si, e cair sentado de bunda no chão. E ainda no chão, engatinhou para trás e alcançou a parede, se afastando dele, como se este fosse lhe contagiar com alguma doença incurável.

- Itai (10)! – Ken reclamava da dor nas nádegas. – Seu, Grosso! Estúpido! Só podia ser amigo daquele outro arrogante lá dentro.

- Bicha!

- Ô Jua-chan? – Ken o chamou, sem paciência. - Porque não faz um favor pra humanidade e se MATA, seu maldito preconceituoso!

- Aê, a recíproca é a mesma, cara!

- Saco!

Depois de se alfinetarem, o que já não era estranho, Ken começou a recolher seu material e foi o primeiro a se levantar e seguir andando. Estava sem paciência pra ficar discutindo com aquele ali. Juashi também recolheu o seu, mas notou algo que não era dele debaixo de um dos seus livros, e que parecia...

Uma barra de chocolate? (11)

- Matte yo (12), Ken! – pediu ao outro.

- Que é?! – O rapaz se virou, chateado. Então, seus olhos escuros se sobressaltaram. Espantou-se ao ver o chocolate que trouxera para Hyoga sendo estendido pelas mãos sujas daquele garoto que não o suportava. Sentiu uma raiva insana lhe assolar, e engoliu em seco. Passava por cada carão por causa daquele loiro idiota, que estava começando a ficar cansado daquilo.

- É seu, né, não? Você não o ganhou de alguma garota?

Ken negou com a cabeça. Em seguida, deu de ombros. A expressão de chateação mais evidente em seu rosto.

- Faça o que quiser com isso. Jogue fora. Coma. Eu não ganhei de ninguém, eu iria dá-lo a alguém. Mas essa pessoa não o merece. – disse ele magoado, em seguida, deu as costas para o outro e voltou a caminhar.

Juashi ficou olhando para a barra que estava com um embrulho vermelho até bonito e coçou a cabeça, sem graça. Aproximou-se da lata de lixo do corredor, mas algo o fez estancar. Um pensamento. Nunca ganhara um chocolate antes. E era desperdício jogar algo tão suculento fora. Sacudiu os ombros, e o guardou no bolso, senão tivesse coragem de comê-lo, daria para Kina, a irmã.

**...**

Na Kanagoe Fuji...

Aliah chegara à sala com uma imensa e exagerada cesta recheada com os tipos mais refinados de chocolate, e a depositou encima da sua carteira. A colega Kary - que se sentava à mesa enfrente da sua - se sobressaltou.

- Liah-chan, vai dar chocolate para todos os garotos da escola?

- Me erra, Kary. – resmungou a outra. – Você sabe muito bem quem é o único ser nesse mundo, que merece meus chocolates.

- Não é um pouco de exagero? Você acha que ele vai aceitar tudo isso? Vai matá-lo de dor de barriga.

Enquanto isso, no corredor.

Seiya deu uma espiada para dentro da sala, então viu a Aliah conversando distraidamente com a amiga Kary. E fora realmente como o irmão imaginara, ela havia trazido chocolate, e em uma cesta imensa. Shun, que vinha logo atrás, foi parado pela décima primeira vez para receber mais um chocolate.

- Arigato, Akane-san. – disse ele à menina da sala três, do primeiro ano, que se despediu com o rosto todo corado. Então ele guardou mais este dentro da mochila. – E então, Seiya?

- Acho que você vai sufocar com tanto chocolate, ela não trouxe só um.

- Dois? – Ele viu o colega menear a cabeça em um "não". – Três? – Mais uma vez Seiya balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Quatro? – Seiya ia negar e Shun segurou seus ombros. – Quantos, Seiya?

- É incontável. Tá tudo dentro de uma cesta, E-NOR-ME.

- Ah, não. – o japonês de olhos verdes, soltou seus ombros. – Aonde vou guardar tudo isso até o final da aula? Vão derreter! Será que é tudo para mim?

- Shun, é a Aliah. Sua fã-perseguidora número um.

O menino suspirou.

- Eu te ajudo a comer! – Seiya tentou animá-lo e, então, viu o irmão contorcer o rosto, quase em uma cara de nojo. – Quê? Não diga que não gosta de chocolate?

- Seiya, eu não aguento tanto chocolate, e mesmo assim, eu tenho que me cuidar. Você sabe que trabalho como modelo.

- Ah, Shun! Isso é coisa de bib-...

- De quê? – o mais claro o instigou a prosseguir.

- Ah é... – o moreno coçou a nuca, sem graça.

- Amamya-kun?

- Hai? – ele virou-se para ver quem era, e se deparou com mais uma das suas colegas de sala.

- É pra você. – disse a menina, estendo-lhe uma caixa pequena, que estava toda envolta em um embrulho branco e rosa.

- Ah, arigato, Sayaname-san! – Ele apanhou o presente que a menina lhe estendia, e então se curvou. Esta, apenas lhe sorriu um tanto vermelha, em seguida, passou por eles e entrou na sala. Então, Shun guardou mais àquele chocolate dentro da mochila. – Acho que vou abrir uma Bombonier depois de hoje. – disse à Seiya.

- O que os dois estão fazendo aqui, que não entraram na sala ainda?

- Yukihiro-sensei, Ohayo! – cumprimentaram.

- Ah, Ohayo. – O professor ruivo aproveitou para revirar seu bolso e retirar algo de dentro deste, e então estendê-lo na palma da mão para Shun.

O caçula viu que no centro da mão do professor, havia uma pequena bolota dourada. Shun fez uma expressão de quem não estava entendendo, então o educador explicou com uma cara enfadonha. Afinal, não lhe agradava em nada ser pombo correio do filho do Imperador.

- É um chocolate importado, presente do Sazaiake-sama.

- Do Kazu-chan?

- "Yumihito-sama", Amamya. – o mais velho fez questão de corrigi-lo. - Respeite-o, ele é o filho do Imperador. Agora pegue isso, e vamos entrar. – ele puxou a mão do menino e depositou o chocolate de embalagem dourado no centro desta.

- O filho do Imperador é um mão-de-vaca? – inquiriu Seiya, franzindo a cara para o chocolate que era ínfimo, praticamente do tamanho de uma bala. - Que chocolate minúsculo!

- Seiya! – Shun o repreendeu.

- Para o seu governo, Ogowara, esse chocolate importado custou em torno dois mil dólares. E não é só por causa do cacau requintado que está no centro dessa trufa, mas porque essa pequena bolota que serve de embalagem é uma jóia feita de ouro e incrustada de diamantes. E ela pode servir como um pingente.

- Sugoi! - Shun e Seiya se admiraram ao ouvirem aquela explicação.

Então, o caçula devolveu o chocolate imediatamente nas mãos do seu mestre.

- Gomenasai, Yukihiro-sensei! Mas eu não posso aceitar. Diga ao Ka-... , ao Yumihito-sama, que agradeço a gentileza, mas dispenso. Algo tão valioso deve ser dado a alguém que ele tenha mais próximo.

O professor ruivo suspirou. De alguma forma concordava com a fala do aluno. Mas, havia feito uma tremenda besteira, não deveria ter tido o valor. Aquela foi a estratégia de Yumi para que Shun aceitasse o presente. No entanto, não aguentou ouvir a provocação de Seiya e abriu a boca. E agora, se Yumihito soubesse que Shun recusou seu presente porque soube do valor, ele iria mandá-lo lavar a casinha dos cachorros por um mês!

- Eu não posso levar de volta, Amamya. Por favor, aceite. – ele repôs o objeto na mão dele.

- Não, sensei, eu recuso. – Shun o devolveu mais uma vez.

- Shun larga de ser burro! – Seiya trovejou, olhando o vai e vem do presente.

- Seiya, não se intrometa. – pediu o irmão.

- "Nossa, o professor está demorando..." – Yukihiro ouviu a conversação dentro da sala aumentando.

- É melhor entrarmos. – conformou-se ele, querendo iniciar a aula, antes que esta virasse um caos e a coordenação lhe chamasse atenção. - Eu vou levar uma boa bronca por isso, mas...

- Shun, ainda temos o problema chamado Aliah, né? – Seiya interrompeu a fala do mestre.

- O que houve? O que tem a Aliah?

- Ela trouxe uma cesta gigante de chocolate e eu não tenho onde guardar àquilo. – explicou Shun ao professor.

- Deixe tudo na coordenação até o horário de ir para casa. Lá tem ar condicionado.

- Mas é que...

- Ele não vai para casa depois que sair daqui, e sim, se encontrar com o...

- Seiya! – Shun tampou a boca grande do irmão.

- Acho que entendi. – comentou o professor, sorrindo de lado. Havia tido uma grande ideia. - Escute, Shun. Porque não fazemos um acordo. Você fica com o chocolate do Yumi, e eu deixo você fora da sala por hoje, me ajudando, digamos... Em um trabalho extracurricular. E ficará bem escondido da chuva de chocolate. Até a hora que você for embora, o que me diz?

Shun ficou perplexo, era chantagem. Contudo, um acordo tentador. Não podia levar uma cesta de chocolate para o encontro com o Hyoga. E Seiya tinha treino depois da aula. Além do que, iria receber muito mais ao longo do dia. Não tinha escolha.

- Hai, eu aceito, sensei.

- Yosh (13)! – comemorou o professor.

- Mas diga à ele que não tenho como retribuir algo desse tamanho no "White Day".(14)

- Shun, se você telefonar agradecendo, será o maior presente que Yumi irá receber, eu garanto.

- Hai. – o caçula se deu por vencido.

**...**

Shiryu, após pegar Iva no aeroporto, seguiu com ela de táxi até o templo Kirei onde passariam o dia todos juntos. Lá, ela foi muito bem recepcionada pela família da amiga Kazuko, com a qual conviveu um ano.

Após os cumprimentos, cada um voltou seus afazeres e deixaram os dois a sós no amplo quintal arborizado do templo, de onde dava para ouvir os gritos de "Hai!" das aulas de Kendo (15), ministradas por Ryu aos sábados.

Contudo, Shiryu não conseguia se conter de nervosismo. Iva estava com uma barriga de seis meses de gestação. Apesar de faltar apenas três meses para o nascimento do bebê, a barriga não parecia muito grande na opinião dele. E ela não havia mudado muita coisa, ainda tinha o restante do corpo muito magro. O que preocupou em demasia o chinês.

- Têm certeza que está bem, Iva?

- Shiryu, vai perguntar quantas vezes?

- Mas é que... está tão pequena. Eu vejo grávidas com barrigões enormes.

- Ainda vai crescer Shiryu, falta três meses. E é só um bebê, não ser mais que isso.

- Mesmo assim... – Ele suspirou. - E os enjôos?

- Shiryu, Iva estar bem. – avisou a loira sorrindo-lhe gentilmente. - Vir aqui para passear com você. Não para vê-lo preocupado.

- Queria tanto que o bebê nascesse aqui, Iva.

- Eu também, Shiryu. Mas você irá ver o nascimento lá, não é?

- Está programado para quando mesmo? Você ficou de me confirmar.

- Dia sete de maio.

- Claro que vou.

A loira sorriu gentilmente.

- Arigato. – ela disse sorrindo. E então, Shiryu suspirou, repousando a mão encima da barriga dela e acarinhando-a mais uma vez.

- Ei, filhinha. – Shiryu falou para a barriga. - É o papai, está me ouvindo?

- Ela mexeu, acho que está ouvindo bem.

- É, eu senti. – concordou ele com os olhos marejados. - Estou realmente feliz que esteja aqui, Iva.

- E eu também estou feliz de estar aqui, Shiryu. Ficar feliz que você manter relação com a amiga Kazu e a família dela.

- É como eu lhe disse por telefone, na verdade, eu trabalho aqui agora.

- E eu não estar atrapalhando?

- Nem se estivesse. – explicou o chinês. - Eu faltei aula hoje, mas meus professores e até o diretor sabem qual foi o motivo. E o Kirei-ojii foi muito gentil em me ceder o dia de folga. Quer dizer... o Ryu vai cobrir minhas aulas...

- Quem ser Ryu?

- Ah, ele é...

- Shiryu-sama! – gritou uma voz, e então dois olharam o rapaz parado na porta do Dojo (16). - Continuem repetindo esse movimento, eu já volto! – avisou ele para os alunos.

- HAI, SENSEI! – estes concordaram em resposta.

- Você vai conhecê-lo agora. – o pai do filho de Iva apontou para porta do Dojo.

E então a menina abriu um grande sorriso enquanto via o jovem vestido com uma Hakama (17) preta, um Dogi (18) branco e um rabo de cavalo preso no alto da cabeça, vir na direção deles.

Ryu parou na frente dos dois e então, franziu o cenho para moça loira.

- Então, é essa a minha rival? – perguntou cheio de desdém.

Continua...

* * *

**Errata:** Minha amiga Zi, boa noveleira que é. Se prende a detalhes, e me fez lembrar de uma caca. No trecho do capítulo passado, existe um erro no pensamento do Shiryu quando o Ikki está tendo àquela conversa tensa com ele: "Como ele tinha tanta convicção no que estava afirmando, sendo que todos até agora só suspeitavam?". Então, na verdade o Shiryu e o Seiya não suspeitavam, os dois têm certeza. Porque o Shiryu até teve um "papo cabeça" com o Hyoga e o Seiya também. Vou corrigir essa falha. Obrigado minha ruiva! Pessoas, se verem incoerência, erros no texto podem apontar também, como a história é muito longa, às vezes eu posso comer bola em alguma coisa. Agradeço a ajuda! xD

* * *

Ufa!

Sei que o capítulo foi menor para o tanto que esperaram. (Desculpa batida e esfarrapa D) But... Eu não tive escolha, eu perdi o capítulo pronto no meu HD externo, então demorou e ainda, saiu diferente e menor que o outro, mas as ideias ainda são às mesmas.

Esse Dia dos Namorados irá durar mais dois capítulos e então, teremos mais um salto na história. =)

Gostaria de agradecer as leitoras novas: Sasami-kun, obrigado por favoritar a história e por postar sua review, espero vê-la mais vezes por aqui. E a Lara que tinha deixado review, lá atrás e eu não agradeci, muito menos desejei boas vindas, então Okaeri paras as duas! :D

A Lara também sugeriu que eu trouxesse os Gold Saints de volta a vida. Lara sua ideia é tentadora, mas juro, se eu for fazer isso meu foco do enredo vai se alongar muito e eu tenho preguiça. Fora que não sou **tão** fã dos Dourados, assim, e por isso, tenho medo de deturpar a personalidade dos mesmos. (:D) Mas... Eu tenho outras fics com eles, e também, tenho ideias para fazer novas, se você continuar por aí, logo verá. Mas pode mandar suas sugestões, de repente, não se encaixa aqui, mas se encaixará em outras que eu venha fazer. (e a resposta cabe para todos os leitores, quem quiser dar sugestões para novos trabalhos, fiquem à vontade. xD)

Agradecimento especiais à todos que postara suas reviews e me deixaram aquele apoio básico. Sabe que essa história só continua por causa de vocês, não é?

Bem, é isso aí.

Meu beijo coletivo!

See you next.

P.S: o meu amado Rafa me abandonou por um cueca. Estou achando que é um daqueles da produção do programa, eu sabia que isso não daria certo. Eu falei para o Soujiro-san, mas ele não tem pulso firme. Y.Y

* * *

**Vocabulário de Expressões e Observações. **

1 Os **kanji** - são caracteres de origem chinesa, da época da Dinastia Han, que se utilizam para escrever japonês junto com os silabários katakana e hiragana. No Brasil, Kanji, também é sinônimo de ideograma. Sempre foi muito utilizado na confecção de tatuagens. Devido ao imenso e variável número de _kanji'_s, o ministério da educação japonês definiu, em 10 de Outubro de 1981, a **jōyō kanji**, uma lista de 1945 _kanji_ oficiais, distribuídos por ordem de traços, de 1 até 23. (fonte: Wikipédia).

2 **Tadaima: **Voltei ou estou de volta. (Para quem chega em casa)

3 **Doushite.** – O que é isso?

4 **Hajimemashite – **Prazer em conhecê-lo (a).

5** Dia de São Valentim** – Valentine's Day (no original). O nome dado para esse dia vem do nome do bispo Valentim, que lutou contra as ordens do imperador Cláudio II na Europa da idade média. A ordem do imperador proibia o casamento durante as guerras, pois acreditava que os solteiros eram melhores combatentes. Mesmo assim, o bispo continuou celebrando casamentos, mas, foi descoberto e condenado à morte pela igreja. Enquanto estava preso, muitos jovens davam-lhe flores e bilhetes dizendo que os jovens ainda acreditavam no amor, assim a data de sua morte, passou a ser considerado o dia representativo para àqueles que acreditam no amor. 14 de fevereiro. Já no Brasil, o dia dos Namorados é celebrado no dia 12 de Junho, véspera do dia de Santo Antônio, considerado pela nossa cultura, o santo casamenteiro. (fonte: Wikipédia)

6 **Itekkimassu**: Estou indo.

7 **Iterasshai:** Vá e volte com cuidado.

8 **Kyosumi Garden – **O jardim que existe desde quando Tókio ainda era chamada de "Edo" aproximadamente trezentos anos atrás. O local servia de jardins para as mansões dos lordes feudais (os daimyo) que viveram em Edo para servirem o Shogun Tokugawa. Mas o jardim só passou a ser aberto à visitação do público a partir de 1923. Atualmente, ele fica aberto das 09h00 as 16h30; Tendo seu horário estendido, somente no feriado do ano novo. (Recomendo que digitem o nome do "kyosumi Garden" no Google imagens, para terem ideia da beleza do lugar. ;D) - (fonte: japanican . com – reportagem escrita por Takako Mitsuya em 27.08.2008);

9 **Chooto – **um momento.

10 **Itai – **Isso dói. Está doendo. Que dor, ou ainda só "ai".

11 **A tradição da entrega de chocolate no dia dos Namorados no Japão** – Então, no Japão, o dia dos namorados é o dia onde as meninas demonstram seu carinho, amor, admiração (etc.) por alguém do sexo oposto. Não são necessariamente os namorados, mas pode ser os amigos, pais, irmãos, alguém por quem elas têm algum carinho ou agradecimento. A tradição também diz que tem mais significado quando a menina prepara pessoalmente o chocolate. Eu não sei como funciona com os homossexuais, mas bem, eu acredito que o Uke (que é o passivo da relação) deve dar o chocolate. Também, não tenho certeza se isso acontece. Contudo, o Ken iria fazê-lo, até porque ele não liga para padrões ou regras.

12 **Matte yo** – Espere, ai!

13 **Yosh – **Legal! Isso, aí!

14 **White Day** – a tradução literal é o "O Dia branco". Neste dia acontece o reverso, quem dá presente as meninas, são os meninos que receberam o chocolate. É uma forma de agradecimento pelo carinho que estas prestaram. Entretanto, os meninos normalmente não retribuem com chocolate, eles dão outro presente. O White Day acontece um mês depois do dia dos Namorados, ou seja, no dia 14 de Março.

15 O **kendo** ou **quendô** é uma arte marcial japonesa moderna (gendai budo), desenvolvida a partir das técnicas tradicionais de combate com espadas dos samurais do Japão feudal, o Kenjutsu. O praticante de _kendo_ é chamado de _kenshi_ ou _kendoka_. E a espada utilizada é feita de bambu. (Fonte: Wikipédia)

16 O **dojo** ou **dojô** (pronuncia-se DÔ-JÔ) é o local onde se treinam artes marciais, especialmente as nipônicas. Muito mais do que uma simples área, o dojo deve ser respeitado como se fosse a casa dos praticantes. Por isso, é comum ver o praticante fazendo uma reverência antes de adentrar, tal como se faz nos lares japoneses.

17 **Hakama** é um tipo de vestimenta tradicional japonesa. Cobre a parte inferior do corpo e se assemelha a uma saia larga. Existem dois tipos de _hakama_: Inteiriço - como uma saia; e Dividido - como calças, chamado de _umanori_ "hakama de equitação". Originalmente eram usados por samurais para proteger as pernas enquanto andavam a cavalo. Hoje em dia, _hakamas_ são usados apenas em situações extremamente formais, como a cerimônia do chá, casamentos e funerais; também por atendentes de templos xintoístas e por praticantes de certas artes marciais japonesas, como aikido, iaido, kenjutsu, kendo, do-jutsu, kyudo. (fonte: Wikipédia)

18** Dogi ou Do-gi**: É aquela parte de cima das vestimentas de artes marciais japonesas, o qual tenha aparência de um roupão; normalmente eles possuem mangas cumpridas, é aberto no peito, e fechado por uma faixa amarrada na cintura. (fonte: by me :D. Não achei nenhuma definição interessante. Mas quem tiver alguma dúvida do que seja, digita "Dogi ou Do-gi" no Google imagens e vocês saberão como é) :D


	10. Dia dos Namorados Parte II

**Os Garotos II**

**Capítulo 9 **

**O dia dos Namorados – Parte II**

**

* * *

**

Iva abriu um grande sorriso para o jovem oriental a sua frente e sua estranha afirmação. Era óbvio que não entendera o porquê dele ter chamado-a de "rival".

- Rival? – ela repetiu confusa. - Iva ser rival sua em quê exatamente?

- No a...

- Ryu! – Shiryu exclamou, se pondo de pé rapidamente e enfiando-se entre a visão dele e de Iva, impedindo-o de continuar falando, seja lá o que iria formular.

- Shiryu-sama?! – o rapaz arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, um tanto sobressaltado. Nunca vira o amigo ser tão tempestuoso.

- É só "Shiryu"! – O ex-cavaleiro do Dragão o corrigiu, entre dentes trincados, sentindo um estranho nervoso lhe subir a cabeça, fazendo-o contrair sua face sempre amena. Já estava cansado daquelas brincadeiras infantis do amigo.

Então, decidido a por um fim naquele assunto, segurou o braço dele firmemente com a intenção de guiá-lo para longe da mãe do seu filho.

- Iva, nos dê um minuto, por favor?

- Claro, até mais que um minuto, Shiryu. – ela concordou, sorrindo-lhe abertamente, e alisando a pequena barriga.

Após a afirmação da loira, o chinês firmou seus dedos no braço do colega instrutor do templo e, quase que o puxando, tomaram a distância suficiente para que Iva não os ouvisse.

- Está me assustando. – comentou Ryu, ao pararem.

- E é para ficar assustado.

- O que eu fiz?

- Ryu, eu sou uma pessoa muito calma, racional e fácil de lidar. Até hoje eu tolerei suas brincadeiras porque elas só atingiam a mim. E até aí, eu não me importo. Mas... – o jovem de olhos cinza fixou-se nos castanhos escuros à sua frente, querendo demonstrar ênfase ao que iria dizer, assim, prosseguiu em seu tom claro de advertência: – Contudo, se suas brincadeiras, por mais inocente que você acha que elas sejam, atingir, mesmo que de raspão, às pessoas que eu amo ou tenho apreço, fazendo estas terem uma ideia errônea sobre a minha pessoa, ou sobre a minha conduta, eu sou obrigado a lhe advertir.

O irmão mais novo da Kanagawa sentiu algo ruim se quebrar dentro de si. Não soube identificar exatamente o que era, por isso, só inspirou profundamente tentando se centrar. Talvez, estivesse mesmo indo longe com suas brincadeiras, mesmo assim, nunca esperou ouvir àquele tom ríspido vindo do seu ídolo, e também, nunca pensou que ele o achasse tão inconveniente dessa forma.

- Você conseguiu me entender, Ryu? – Shiryu o inquiriu, ante a feição estarrecida do colega. - Não quero que fique chateado comigo. – ponderou, fazendo seu tom de voz ganhar mais suavidade. Afinal, não tinha intenção nenhuma de criar um clima ruim, ou até mesmo, brigar com o amigo. - Você não é uma criança a qual eu precise puxar a orelha. Eu o respeito. E fico verdadeiramente feliz por sua admiração a minha pessoa. Mas não misture as coisas. Não confunda o meu respeito com a liberdade para se intrometer na minha vida pessoal. Somos e seremos sempre só amigos. E eu nunca dei margem para você pensar ao contrário. Então, não ouse, nunca mais, tentar dizer besteiras à Iva. Está entendendo?

O menino inspirou pelo nariz, engoliu a saliva que se formava em sua garganta com dificuldade. Agora o amigo fora bastante claro. Meneou a cabeça em um sim quase que mecânico. Então viu Shiryu lhe abrir um sorriso aliviado e apertar seu ombro.

- Desculpe, Ryu?

- Eu é que tenho que me desculpar, _Shiryu_. – o menino fez questão de dar destaque à mudança da forma de tratamento, conforme ele pedira.

Era certo, estava sentindo uma dor esquisita, queria sorrir como ele, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. "Acho que estive criando expectativas que nunca existiram dentro da minha cabeça.", ele concluiu para si.

- Tudo bem. Agora você está pronto para voltar lá. – avisou o chinês, firmando mais a mão no ombro do amigo, e guiando-o de volta até onde Iva estava.

Era estranho. Ryu poderia ter reagido perante a advertência, no entanto, por mais dolorido que estava sendo, não conseguiu. As palavras de Shiryu haviam sido esclarecedoras. O chinês o centrara, com a sua maneira sutil, do que ele realmente era para si. E tinha que se conformar com aquilo.

Na verdade, sabia que o ex-cavaleiro do Dragão estava sozinho, e a admiração que sentia por ele, o fez imaginar-se apaixonado. Mas, acaso, a irmã tivesse razão, talvez não fosse paixão, mesmo que aquela repreensão lhe causasse aquela dor latente.

No entanto, não conseguiu raciocinar direito com aquela coisa se estilhaçando dentro de si, talvez fosse sua veneração. Ou ainda, a visualização clara da barreira que Shiryu acabara de erguer entre eles. Uma parede enorme, com uma placa maior ainda, dizendo: "se afaste, pois, você nunca terá chances!".

- Desculpe, Iva? – Shiryu pediu à namorada ao se aproximarem novamente, e acrescentou a justificava do chamado em particular: - Era um assunto sobre a aula.

- Tudo bem, Shiryu. Iva não se importar. Esse lugar ser tão sossegado, que deixar Iva em paz. – ela voltou a olhar o menino, que agora tinha um semblante diferente de antes. Parecia mais leve, contudo, triste. - E então... "Ryu", não é? O que quis dizer a Iva? Ainda estou confusa.

- Ah, sim. Eu quis dizer que você é a minha rival na amizade do Shiryu. Ele fala muito da mãe do filho dele. – o menino coçou a cabeça e sorriu sem graça.

- É filha. – os dois o corrigiram.

- Ah, é? Filha! Legal.

- Shiryu ser homem bom que Iva ama. Mas Iva não monopolizar ele. Cada um ter seu lugar especial no coração dele, não é Shiryu?

- É sim, Iva. – concordou o chinês. - E o Ryu sabe bem disso.

- É, eu sei. – ele suspirou. – Bem, não vou atrapalhá-los mais, foi um prazer, Iva. Tenho que voltar para aula.

Ela apenas assentiu com um meneio de cabeça. E o rapaz se retirou. Então, Shiryu voltou a sentar-se do lado dela e alisar sua barriga.

- Era só isso mesmo, Shy? – a loira quis saber, sentindo algo de diferente no ar. - Ele pareceu chateado. Ele não gostar de Iva, não é?

- Iva... – o chinês parou a carícia na barriga para amparar uma das mãos dela nas suas, e a fitou olhando diretamente para dentro dos imensos olhos azuis que ela tinha. Respeitava Iva. Ela havia conquistado sua confiança por sempre lhe ser sincera. Também gostava de Ryu, exatamente por que ele nunca escondeu ou fingiu o que sente. Desta forma, precisava ser sincera com ela, da mesma forma que havia sido com ele. – O Ryu para mim, é um grande amigo, que gosto de verdade. E acima de tudo, admiro a lealdade e a sinceridade que ele dedica a mim. Ele é a pessoa que mais esteve do meu lado desde que você partiu, me divertindo e me distraindo do jeito dele...

Shiryu fez uma pausa. Alisou a mão dela entre as suas e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, procurando fitar o chão, sentindo que os fios da suas franjas – que havia crescido muito e agora se dividiam ao meio, caindo-lhe em ambos os lados do rosto - escorrer como um véu e encobrir parte da sua face. Era difícil falar sobre aquilo, agora entendia um pouco do que Hyoga e Shun estavam passando perante Ikki.

Ao ver o constrangimento do pai do filho, a loira que não era tão ingênua, levou a mão até o queixo dele, arqueando-o para observá-lo melhor. Então, ela mesma, alinhou os cabelos dele, retirando-os dos olhos, e ordenando-os atrás das orelhas, para em seguida, abrir um sorriso e concluir aquilo que ele estava com receio de lhe dizer.

- Mas ele não pensar em você só como amigo, não é?

Shiryu espantou-se e admirou a mulher a sua frente, realmente não podia subestimar a boa percepção das pessoas, então, afirmou em um balançar firme de cabeça, e a ouviu prosseguir:

- Shiryu, Iva estar muito feliz. De verdade. Por você querer ser sincero. Mas não sinta pesos em seus ombros. Você ter vida que quiser aqui no Japão. Eu não ter direito de interpor em seus relacionamentos. Mesmo que esse seja com um menino.

- Não! Não temos e nunca tivemos nada desse...

- Shhhhhh... – ela escorregou os dedos para os lábios dele, impedindo-o de continuar. – Não importar. – ela afirmou. - De verdade. Iva ser casada com o conde. E enquanto ele viver, Iva ser esposa dele. E por isso, Iva não poder exigir de você Shiryu, devoção, nem fidelidade.

- Mas, Iva...

Ela voltou a amparar os lábios dele com seus dedos.

- Shiryu, Iva não quer que você se sinta prezo. Agora Iva querer de você, só amor a filha. No futuro, e se ninguém roubar seu coração antes, Iva vai tentar tê-lo de volta pra si. Mas agora, Iva seria egoísta de pedir pra Shiryu não deixar ninguém se aproximar de si. Não estou falando só do Ryu. Se Shiryu dizer pra Iva que são só amigos, Iva acreditar. Mas Iva quer dizer, que não precisam ser só amigos se for o que Shiryu quiser. Iva amar Shiryu demais, e deixar ele livre. Assim como Shiryu deixou Iva livre.

- E se eu quiser esperar por você, quanto tempo for preciso?

A loira apertou os lábios um no outro, seus olhos se assaltaram de surpresa e um arrepio correu os braços, pernas e costas. E as benditas lágrimas, àquelas, que ela tentava sempre segurar com todas as suas forças, esquentaram suas pálpebras com fúria e escorreram abundantemente por seu rosto sempre tão singelo.

Aquela mera frase de Shiryu havia sido dita de uma forma tão singela, única e verdadeira, que foi capaz de desarmá-la inteira. Não conseguiu conter a comoção que tomou seu corpo. O choro veio com força, como há muito tempo não chorava.

A vida difícil que teve na infância, ter que cuidar dos pais doentes e pobres no campo, mesmo não tendo idade, nem força necessária para trabalhar, a fez uma garota diferente, talvez, um pouco dura.

Não queria que os pais, àqueles que sempre lhe dedicaram tanto carinho se fossem sem que se esforçassem por eles. Então, nunca teve escolha. Estas, foram tomadas por terceiros em seu lugar. E nunca teve o direito de contestá-las, pois envolvia os pais que queria por demais bem.

O conde ofereceu ajuda em troca de favor. O mundo de verdade, sem ser o dos contos infantis que lera nos livros, era assim, ninguém fazia nada por ninguém sem querer algo em troca. E se não houvesse uma troca de valores, havia àquela troca espiritual, a de fazer o bem e ter um espaço garantido no céu.

Mesmo assim, não tinha do que reclamar, teve boa vida ao lado do conde e este sempre lhe fora gentil, sem jamais lhe obrigar a nada, pelo menos, não enquanto ainda era uma criança. Mas a dívida estava em seu coração. E sentia obrigação de cumpri-la. Assim, mesmo sendo bela e desfrutando do vigor da juventude, não podia se deixar apaixonar. Por esse motivo, sempre manteve distância do sexo oposto, para não sentir-se tentada.

No entanto, surgiu o intercâmbio, achou que poderia quebrar as regras que impôs a si própria, pois nessa situação, o espaço e a distância jamais permitiriam manter vínculos com quem conhecesse ali. Afinal, não merecia sentir, pelo menos uma vez na vida, o que era o sentimento de ficar com alguém por vontade própria? Apesar de que já havia colocado em sua mente que não era uma questão de merecimento, e sim, de destino.

Contudo, o próprio destino lhe traíra. Afinal, pôs em seu caminho ele, Shiryu. E nunca passou por sua cabeça, que um dia iria amar alguém e querê-lo tanto da forma que queria o chinês. E era tão intenso o que sentia, que agora aquilo doía. Causando-lhe noite de insônias. Todavia, resistiu a esse sentimento! De todas as formas que pôde. No entanto, não podia mais segurar. Amava-o. Muito...

- Iva, porque está chorando? Eu não queria fazê-la chorar.

- É por te amar tanto que Iva chora, Shiryu. O que acabou de dizer, deixou Iva verdadeiramente feliz. Muito mesmo.

Shiryu sorriu.

- Eu também te amo, por isso disse que iria esperar. Mas, não chore mais. Vai fazer mal para o bebê.

Ela sorriu, em meio a rosto vermelho e banhado de lágrimas. E então o abraçou com força.

- Obrigado, Shiryu. Muito obrigado por estar na minha vida. Você não imagina quanto sentido deu a vida de Iva.

Shiryu correspondeu ao abraço, sentindo o rosto dela encaixar-se ao vão do seu pescoço da mesma forma que ele o fazia.

- Ainda seremos uma família muito feliz, Iva. Que seja no futuro, se isso a faz se sentir melhor. Não me importo. Mas eu já decidi, vou esperar.

Ela fechou os olhos e continuou abraçada a ele, sentindo as mãos firmes acariciando suas costas. O calor que ele lhe transmitia e suas palavras eram tão apaziguadoras, que não pôde deixar de sentir-se relaxada. Estava realmente muito feliz em ter conhecido Shiryu, e mais ainda, em estar carregando dentro do seu ventre, parte dele.

...

Na Toldai.

- Verme... Vai! Morre! Anda! Morre! Morre!

As sobrancelhas de Ikki tremiam de raiva. Parou a caneta no meio do papel, e então percebeu que não eram apenas as sobrancelhas, seu nervosismo fazia suas mãos tremularem também, e por sua vez, o tremor fazia a caneta andar sozinha sobre a folha do caderno. O barulho irritante da droga do vídeo-game portátil do Akira era inconcebível, mas os gritos dele eram ainda piores.

Bateu na mesa do refeitório com as mãos espalmadas, fazendo a caneta se rachar no meio; a mesa balançar e um eco apavorante se estender pelo ala vazia do enorme salão.

O menino por sua vez parou de jogar e olhou para o colega, amedrontado.

- Senpai?

- Você gosta de testar a droga da minha paciência, não é Gakira?!

O menino suspirou, e desligou o aparelho em silêncio, devolvendo-o para dentro da mochila.

- Eu só queria me distrair um pouco enquanto você termina sua parte.

- Se você já terminou a sua, então vai embora!

- Ah, é?! E quem vai digitar a sua parte, já que você tem medo de computador.

- Eu não tenho medo dessa porcaria, só não sei usar essa droga de máquina.

- Senpai, às vezes eu acredito que você saiu de verdade da era das cavernas.

- Vai te ferrar!

- Tá, eu vou ficar em silêncio.

- Absoluto, entendeu?!

- Hai, hai. – concordou o menino fazendo um bico e jogando os pés na mesa. - Que saco... Lugar vazio... sem nenhuma gata pra admirar...

- Kira?!

- Ah, ok. Absoluto. Silêncio absoluto, certo! – ele parou, e viu Ikki retornar ao manuscrito, então começou a mover os pés na mesa, olhar em volta do lugar. E então passou a assobiar.

Ikki parou mais uma vez e olhou com os olhos baixos. O menino ao vê-lo com olhar fumegante encima de si, parou e sorriu amarelo. E então o observou fazer um gesto que iria esganá-lo se continuasse. Ele respondeu, fazendo um gesto pedindo calma, balançando as duas mãos abertas, depois, fez o gesto de prece e por último, cruzou os dedos encima da boca, como se dissesse "eu juro, vou ficar em silêncio."

Mas, silencio era algo impossível para o menino, e este não durou nem cinco minutos, e entediado com seus próprios pensamentos, ele tirou os pés da mesa, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e olhou Ikki de cabeça baixa na sua frente.

- Hein, Senpai?

- Hm? – o mais velho resmungou, sem parar o que fazia.

- Já ganhou chocolate da sua namorada hoje?

- Porque deveria?

- Ué, hoje é dia dos namorados.

- Ih?

- É a tradição. As namoradas ou amigas dão chocolate para os meninos, apesar de que a Teka e a Atsu-chan nem se lembraram da gente.

- Elas já devem ter as pessoas especiais dela.

- Será? Duvido, senão elas teriam me contado. Pena que esse trabalho é em dupla, na falta de garotas gostosas pra olhar elas serviriam...

- A-KI-! – a voz da garota que pareceu ter surgido do nada, rompeu o ambiente e antes que o menino conseguisse identificar de onde vinha, recebeu uma chave de braço e foi derrubando no chão. – Repete o que disse? – instigou a menina irada encima dele. - Quer dizer que não somos gostosas suficientes para você, né, seu nanico?! Eu vou pisar e esmagar, até virar água o chocolate que trouxe pra você, seu ingrato!

- Você trouxe chocolate pra mim, Teka-chan?! – o menino perguntou todo emocionado.

- Ohayo, Amamya-san. – Atsuko que era um pouco mais calma e mais séria que os outros dois, cumprimentou Ikki, um tanto tímida. Ela trazia uma sacola grande nas mãos.

- Ohayo. – Ikki parou, largou a caneta quebrada ao meio sobre o caderno e suspirou. – Sente-se.

- Trouxemos para vocês, são obentos (1) e uma caixa de bombons. – ela informou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado dele, após lhe estender a sacola.

- Não precisavam se incomodar. – Ikki sorriu generosamente e apanhou o presente que ela lhe estendia. – Bem, já que o Trakira não me dá paz mesmo, então vamos fazer uma pausa e lanchar.

- Hai. – ela concordou, e sorriu vermelha, enquanto os outros dois continuavam se pegando no chão.

- É "Akira", Senpai! Akiraaaaaaa!

...

Na Kanagoe Fuji, hora do intervalo.

- Olá a todos, sou Tomoe Kobayashi e hoje serei a repórter do dia no Kanagoe News. E desta forma, vou acompanhar a entrega de chocolates nessa data, que é uma das mais importantes do ano aqui na escola: O Valentine Day's. – anunciou a aluna, falando no microfone e encarando a câmera na sua frente.

No entanto, o menino que segurava o aparelho que a filmava, notou que não havia entusiasmo nenhum na menina. Nem na voz, tão pouco no olhar.

- Tomo-chan, poderia falar com mais alegria, não? – pediu Shin, que era também o namorado desta. Ele até fez pose de animação: sorriso aberto e uma das mãos erguidas, tentando incentivá-la, mas não adiantou.

- Hm... vamos acabar logo com isso. – Ela deu as costas ao namorado e saiu andando calmamente.

Este por sua vez, suspirou resignado, ao ser ignorado. E após ajeitar os óculos no rosto a seguiu.

Logo ela parara.

- Ali está nosso primeiro casal, pode filmá-los, Shin-chan?

- Hai! – O menino apontou a câmera para o casal no refeitório: Kary e Ken.

- Ali está um dos casais mais tradicional da escola. – Tomoe iniciou sua narração. - Kary, filha de um dos maiores cirurgiões do Japão. E Ken, filho de dois jornalistas famosos, o pai que já foi jogador de futebol e técnico, e que agora é apresentador de um programa esportivo, o famoso Sport Nipon. E a mãe de Ken, que é a apresentadora do Tókio News.

Kary após entregar a barra de chocolate para Ken, o abraçou por cima da mesa, em seguida, ela acenou para amiga que se detivera ao lado deles, filmando-os.

- Oi, Tomoe.

- Oi, Kary-chan. Podemos entrevistá-los? É para o jornal da escola.

- Claro que pode. – concordou a colega toda sorridente, enquanto o namorado se remexera incomodado na cadeira, bastante constrangido com a câmera.

- Respondam para o nosso jornal: Há quanto tempo vocês namoram? Como e quando começou o namoro? E qual chocolate você deu? – Tomoe disparou as perguntas, e direcionou o microfone para a colega.

- Namoramos há quase um ano. – Kary respondeu sem nenhum constrangimento, arrumando os cabelos atrás das orelhas. – E começamos depois do baile de primavera no ano passado, quase ao mesmo tempo em que vocês dois, lembra? – a repórter só concordou balançando a cabeça, enquanto ficava levemente corada. Então ouviu Kary prosseguir. – E o chocolate que acabei de dar pro Ken, veio importado da frança. E representa tudo que sinto por ele. Né, Ken?

O menino concordou, meneando a cabeça, ainda mais encabulado.

- É... – ele respondeu incerto, observando a aluna-repórter direcionar o microfone para si e então, ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ao contrário dos pais, não se sentia nada a vontade enfrente das câmeras. – Ah, gomen. Eu só não sou muito acostumado com a mídia.

- Mesmo que seus pais sejam jornalistas famosos?

- Talvez seja exatamente por isso, Tomoe-chan. Não gosto da mídia que rouba meus pais de mim desde criança.

- Entendi. Mas só nos responda uma dúvida então, o que fez você mudar de opinião e escolher a Kary? Afinal, sabíamos que você tinha uma queda pela Aliah-chan, não é? Como isso mudou?

- Tomoe! – Kary a repreendeu. – Que tipo de pergunta é essa?!

- Ah, tudo bem, Kary. Eu quero responder essa. – avisou Ken, sendo invadido por uma forte determinação. Estava cansado de ouvir bochichos na escola sobre seu sentimento pela Aliah, o qual já superara há muito tempo. - Acho que preciso mesmo esclarecer isso. Eu fui mesmo muito interessado pela Aliah no passado, contudo, eu aprendi a gostar da Kary de verdade. Ela é uma garota firme e determinada. Além de bonita e gentil. – ele sorriu encabulado, e segurou a mão dela firmemente sobre a mesa. – Estou muito feliz por estar com ela. E posso dizer com toda firmeza, não sinto mais nada pela Konomotto, a não ser, amizade.

Kary sorriu encabulada e ao mesmo tempo, satisfeita. Não esperava aquela resposta tão firme de Ken.

- Que lindo. – comentou a amiga dos dois. – Bem, desculpem incomodá-los. Vou perturbar outros casais. Bom dia dos namorados pra vocês.

- Arigato. – os dois responderam juntos.

Tomoe e o namorado câmera se afastaram, deixando-os a sós.

- Foi muito lindo o que você disse, Ken. – a namorada respondeu, apertando a mão dele na sua. - De verdade. Obrigado.

- Não agradeça, Kary-chan. Estou feliz de ter encontrado uma garota especial como você. - Ken explanou sincero, fazendo uma breve carícia no rosto dela com a mão livre.

E, após olharem de um lado a outro, constatando que não estavam sendo focados por nenhum curioso e nem pelos inspetores, trocaram selinhos.

Enquanto isso, no meio do salão do refeitório, Kary tentava passar por um aglomerado de garotas, era o fã clube Yaoi, que cercavam um dos meninos mais populares da escola: Spike Kennen. Estas tentavam desesperadamente, entregar a ele, os chocolates que prepararam para o casal ídolo (Shun e ele). Contudo, quem não parecia nada satisfeita com a história, era sua namorada, a tal Sakura Osaka, que estava emburrada ao lado do menino.

- Com licença, com licença. Imprensa passando, imprensa passando. – Tomoe pedia, tentando abrir caminho na barreira de garotas, até que conseguiu enfiar seu rosto entre duas meninas, então, forçou seu braço com o microfone a passar por elas, até consegui-lo estender para o rapaz que estava sentado sobre a mesa de almoço, de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa. – Kennen-san, Osaka-san, podem dar uma palavrinha para o Kanagoe News?

- Calor... – respondeu Spike, abrindo mais um dos botões da camisa e ouvindo os gritos fervorosos de suas fãs aumentarem eloquentemente. Então, ele suspirou. – Saco...

- Eu falo, queridinha! – se propôs a menina se pondo de pé e sorrindo para a câmera. – O que quer saber?

- Como e quando começaram a namorar? E qual chocolate você deu?

- Ah, pois é. O chocolate eu esqueci. Mas bem, ele não precisa como vêem, esses todos aqui na mesa são dele.

- E do Shun! – frisou uma das fãs atrás do repórter.

- É, ok. E desse tal Shun, pois bem... Nós nos conhecemos...

Enquanto Sakura falava à atenção das meninas do grupo YGF (2) se focaram nela e, assim, Spike aproveitou-se da situação para escapulir de fininho. Ele precisava fumar.

E estrategicamente, escorregou para debaixo da mesa em que estava, a qual emendava em outra e em outra, dando a impressão que adentrara em um túnel. E ao se perceber fora da zona de tumulto, levantou-se e respirou com alívio, deixando o refeitório às pressas, indo em direção ao pátio.

Do lado de fora, inspirou ao ar livre e abriu um breve sorriso para o céu azulado sob si. O dia estava maravilhoso.

Colocou um das mãos no bolso da calça e retirou o maço de cigarros, puxou um destes com a boca e voltou a guardar a carteira. Saiu andando, enquanto procurava o isqueiro em um dos bolsos do paletó. Foi quando uma cena ao longe, embaixo de uma árvore próxima da quadra, lhe chamou atenção. O irmão de sangue, Mido, parecia discutir com o namoradinho, o tal do Okada, capitão do time de basquete. E, após ouvir uns gritos do mais alto dizendo: "chega!" e "estou cansado" viu este sair pisando duro, quase que em uma corrida.

Spike caminhou até Mido que agora havia sentado na grama e se encostado na árvore, juntando os joelhos em um abraço e abaixando a cabeça neles. Aproximou-se de vagar e descansou seu dorso na árvore também, dobrando uma das pernas e apoiando a sola do pé no caule. Ascendeu o cigarro e deu a primeira tragada.

Mido ouviu os passos se aproximarem e estancarem perto de si, não precisava olhar para saber que era o meio-irmão, Spike, quem estava ali. O cheiro do perfume dele misturando-se ao do tabaco era inconfundível.

- O que quer? – perguntou mal-humorado, com a voz abafada.

- _Nothing_... Só vim fumar.

O vento passou pelas folhas das árvores fazendo-as farfalharem. E a baforada de fumaça que Spike soltou foi levada pelo ar. Os dois permaneceram ali, naquele estranho silêncio por algum tempo. Até que Spike decidiu quebrá-lo.

- Foi impressão minha ou chutou para escanteio o capitão do time de basquete?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Hmm... – o mais velho sorriu, fazendo o tabaco na sua boca balançar. - Ainda não superou a morte do velho, não é?

- Damare!(3) – Mido gritou e levantou-se com o olhar incandescido, grudando no colarinho aberto do irmão. – Não ouse a falar do meu pai, seu imundo!

- Do nosso pai. – o corrigiu, colocando o cigarro na boca e segurando os pulsos do irmão na sua gola, apertando-os entre seus dedos, para em seguida, trocar de lugar com ele, virando-o e encurralando-o no tronco da árvore.

Spike retirou o cigarro da boca e o segurou entre os dedos, após tragar novamente e soltar a fumaça de lado, então, se aproximou do rosto do caçula e apontou o tabaco para ele, retorquindo:

- Sabe, Mido. Achei que você tivesse mudado seu jeito arrogante de ser, mas no fundo, eu sabia que você ainda er...

Spike não terminou de falar, pois foi calado pela a boca do irmão que sobrepôs a sua com força. Seu cigarro escorreu entre seus dedos e caiu na grama, seus olhos estatelaram-se. Estava pasmo. Mas seu estado de choque demorou apenas alguns segundos, logo, pressionou seu corpo ao do garoto na árvore enfiando às mãos nos cabelos deles, correspondeu o beijo de forma faminta. O beijo fora voraz, os dois se grudavam com intensidade, como se há muito ansiassem por isso.

Contudo, Spike ao pressionar seu ventre ao do caçula sentiu este estremecer e de repente, a consciência do que estava fazendo lhe atingiu como uma marreta, fazendo-o desgrudar da boca dele rapidamente.

- Porque parou? – o outro segurou em seu blazer tentando puxá-lo de volta.

- Eu é que faço as perguntas! Que merda é essa, Mido?

- Você também quer! Você me correspondeu!

- Não! Foi um erro, é um erro! Esquece! Não quero isso, droga!

- Não somos irmãos de verdade...

- Claro que somos! – interrompeu o mais velho. - Você e eu temos o sangue do mesmo pai correndo em nossas veias, droga! O mesmo pai que você amava! E agora acha que eu posso suprir o lugar dele... – o mais velho franzia o cenho, sendo tomado pela indignação. - Mas eu digo, Mido: não sou o Senhor Yujiiro! Ele está morto. Deixe-o enterrado e enterre essa perversão que sente por ele também!

Mido não suportou, seus olhos arderam e as lágrimas então escorreram por seu rosto. Não queria mais forçar o namoro com Okada e por isso havia terminado, a verdade é que não o amava. Spike tinha razão, e não era o irmão a quem amava também, o seu grande e proibido amor estava morto e enterrado e, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia superar aquilo.

- Ai... Esta doendo...

Spike suspirou, passou a mão no queixo limpando o suor deste, e então, aproximou-se do rapaz que chorava soluçante. Era uma situação difícil, e por isso não deveria ter sido tão duro. Puxou o irmão pelo braço e então, o abraçou com força. Suspirando profundamente. Naquele momento, era tudo que poderia fazer por ele.

...

Na quadra de futebol coberta da escola, Seiya treinava sozinho, chutes a gol. Só queria se manter cansado e ocupado, para assim, não pensar em nada. Não pensar em Mino, não pensar em Shina, não pensar em Saori, não pensar na Hiba...

Havia ganhado alguns chocolates também, e aquilo era suficiente pra não se sentir esquecido naquele dia. Mesmo assim, o intervalo que era acostumado a partilhar na companhia dos amigos, fazia-o lembrar de quão azarado era no quesito amor. Naquele dia, todos estavam dando atenção as suas respectivas garotas, e era justo.

Chutou a bola com força para dentro do gol, e suspirou profundamente, enquanto observava a esfera de couro girar na teia de náilon. Já havia se cansado o suficiente, no entanto, coisas idiotas ainda martelavam em sua cabeça.

Resolveu parar com o treino, seu desânimo havia atingido o ápice, precisava de um banho refrescante, talvez assim, conseguisse espantar aquela mandinga.

Então, ao virar-se para sair da quadra, viu algo, na verdade, alguém, sentado na primeira fileira da arquibancada que lhe chamou atenção. O corpo curvado, os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e as mãos amparando o rosto. E ao lado desta, uma cesta imensa de chocolate. Abriu um sorriso divertido e aproximou-se da menina de uniforme.

- Oi, Liah-chan? – Seiya a cumprimentou, apoiando-se na pequena grade que separava a quadra da arquibancada.

- Como aqui foi o único lugar que não havia procurado ainda, vim ver se ele poderia estar aqui. – ela explicou, como se o cumprimento de Seiya, tivesse embutido esta dúvida.

- Eu disse que ele estava bem escondido.

Ela suspirou, desolada.

- Eu percebi.

- Porque não desiste dele, Liah? Não entendo sua determinação.

A menina virou o rosto pro lado. Aquilo não interessava ao idiota do Seiya.

- Parece que eu sou a única garota da escola que não arrumo ninguém.

- Larga de ser boba. Olha pra mim, eu também estou sozinho hoje.

- E a Hiba-chan? – ela quis saber, voltando a olhá-lo.

- Não temos nada sério. – Ele pulou a grade e sentou-se do lado dela. – Eu e você, estamos no mesmo barco hoje.

- É...

- Quer chocolate? Dizem que é bom para animar. – o moreno perguntou, apanhando e oferecendo a ela, um dos chocolates da própria cesta dela.

Aliah acabou sorrindo. Seiya era um bobo. Mas era um garoto bom, no fundo. Ela acabou por aceitar. E então, pegou outro chocolate e entregou à ele também.

- Tem certeza? – o moreno a estranhou.

- Abra, enfie na boca, morda e engula, antes que eu me arrependa.

Seiya sorriu, e os dois abriram os chocolates ao mesmo tempo, mordendo-os e soltando um suspiro profundo depois.

Então, algo estranho aconteceu, como se a magia do chocolate fosse capaz de acalentar os corações doloridos e deixá-los mais leves e receptíveis, naquele momento, os dois passaram a conversar como verdadeiros amigos.

Iniciaram falando de suas famílias e logo já estava falando de seus sonhos. Seiya falava em ser um jogador famoso, mas que o irmão mais velho vivia lhe dizendo que aquilo não era carreira de futuro. Ela então lhe disse que tinham algo em comum, já que o sonho dela era ser atriz, mas os pais não viam o mundo artístico como trabalho digno de gente da alta-classe.

Seiya também contou a ela sobre seus namoros não bem sucedidos. Outro fato que ela acabou se assemelhando com ele, o azar no amor, já que ela também não tinha sorte em ficar com o Shun.

E riram muito, conversaram animadamente como jamais imaginaram ser possível, enquanto nem sentiam o tempo passando, ou os chocolates da enorme cesta, diminuindo.

**...**

Nina e a irmã Elian estavam sentadas na grama do parque Kyosumi Garden em Tókio. A loira mais espevitada havia ido dar uma segunda volta para reconhecimento do lugar e ao retornar, parou diante da irmã que continuava tricotando.

- Haja paciência para fazer isso, nesse calor infernal, El. ela resmungou ao se sentar de frente a mais nova, que estava belamente arrumada com um vestido azul escuro de mangas cavadas; e os cabelos castanhos claros - quase cobre - lisos e curtos até os ombros, presos em uma tiara marrom no alto da cabeça.

Elian era a mais gordinha das quatro irmãs, todavia, não deixava de ser bonita; ela tinha a pele muito branca e por isso, havia muitas sardas nas bochechas avantajadas. Os seios não eram tão pequenos como de Anina, mas pareciam menores devido ao corte do vestido que os apertavam. Seus olhos era azuis turvos, escuros, diferentes do de Anina que eram tão claros quanto do Hyoga. Mas estes se destacavam bem devido a claridade, e aos cílios e sobrancelhas do mesmo tom reluzente dos cabelos da jovem.

El, como fora apelidada carinhosamente pelas irmãs, era mais nova que Anina dez meses, desta forma entre 31 de janeiro (data de aniversário de Elian) até dia 30 de março (data de aniversário da Anina) as duas ficavam com a mesma idade, exatamente como estavam no momento, ou seja, dezessete anos. A partir de Abril, Nina já teria dezoito, e continuaria sendo a mais velha.

Contudo, mesmo com a pouca diferença de idade entre elas, Elian aparentava ser a mais velha devido ao corpo mais robusto e a altura. Podia dizer-se tranquilamente, que ela tinha em torno dos vinte. Já Anina, - para inflamação da sua ira – sua baixa estatura e o corpo pouco evoluído, faziam-na aparentar ter menos de quinze.

A mais nova falou à outra através da linguagem dos sinais que não estava sentindo tanto calor assim, e que se ela parasse um pouco de se movimentar ao sol, e vestisse roupas mais leves, conseguiria sentir o quanto o clima estava agradável. Em seguida, perguntou a ela, que horas os amigos haviam marcado de chegar.

- Por volta das uma... – respondeu Nina, sem se importar com a bronca da outra. Em seguida, ergueu a manga da camisa cumprida para confirmar a hora no relógio – Saco... odeio esperar! – a menina se jogou de costas na grama e admirou o céu azul entre as folhas verdes das árvores.

- Mas tenho que confessar que é lindo, né, El? São tantas cores. Nunca pensei que haveria um lugar cheio de verde e com um céu tão azul deste. Agora entendo porque o Hyoga gosta tanto desta terra. No nosso mundo as cores são tão sem graças, e se resumem praticamente ao branco e ao cinza.

Anina sorriu do seu jeito moleca ao ver só as pontas dos dedos da irmã se movendo. Era claro que ela não estava entendendo nada o que a caçula estava gesticulando, afinal, não conseguia ler os sinais direito estando deitada.

- Quê? – perguntou, arqueando seu corpo da grama, mas ao ver a sombra de uma silhueta se projetando a sua frente, arqueou o pescoço para trás. E sorriu para a figura pálida, tão quão a neve da sua terra, parada atrás de si. – Então, é você?

- Tudo bem, Nina? – Shun, abaixou-se e a cumprimentou com um beijo na testa, aproveitando-se da posição dela.

- Tudo sim, Shun. – ela sorriu, apontando para irmã. – Esta é a minha irmã mais nova, Elian.

- Hajimemashite (4). – cumprimentou Shun. – Juntando os braços ao longo do corpo e curvando-se.

Então voltou seus olhos para a menina e viu esta lhe sorrir, e levantar o indicador da mão direita, deixando os demais dedos unidos ao dedão, formando a letra "o" e desenhou com o dedo levantado, um círculo no ar, em seguida ela colocou essa mesma mão fechada em formato de alho embaixo do queixo em seguida arqueou o rosto para frente ao mesmo tempo em que abriu todos os dedos. (5)

Shun que não entendia a linguagem de sinais, olhou para Nina, como se pedisse sua ajuda.

- Ela disse "oi" e perguntou se você está bem.

- E como digo que estou bem?

- É só dizer bobo. A Elian é um caso raro. A voz dela simplesmente sumiu de uma hora para outra, mas ela ouve muito bem. Até melhor que nós.

- Entendi. – disse ele, sentando-se ao lado de Nina e voltando-se para a menina a sua frente. – Eu estou bem, Elian. Obrigado. – respondeu. Então Shun a observou desenhar outro gesto, agora, abrindo a mão toda em volta do rosto e circulando-o.

- E o que ela disse? – ele quis saber.

- Aquilo que você já deve estar cansado de saber, que é bonito.

- Ah, obrigado. – respondeu para a jovem. - Você também é muito bonita.

Então Anina viu a irmã sorrir e corar as bochechas.

- Olha, raridade, hein. É difícil ela achar um menino bonito.

- Sério?

- Sério. Acho que é porque você se parece muito com uma menina. E ela gosta demais de meninas.

- Ah, Nina. – Shun suspirou. - Você também não, por favor.

Mas antes da loira o responder, uma voz de alguém que chegava, tomou sua atenção.

- Olá?

Shun sentiu um gelo no estômago ao ouvir a voz de Hyoga. Este passou por ele e foi primeiro cumprimentar Elian com um beijo no rosto.

- Você está bem? – Ela fez um gesto dizendo que sim. E então ele voltou-se para Anina. – E você, Nina?

- Com calor, só.

Ele também se abaixou para cumprimentá-la com um beijo no rosto. Em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Shun, colocando a mão sobre a perna dele.

- E você?

- Bem. – Shun confirmou, engolindo em seco, sentindo um frenesi estranho com o toque em sua perna.

- Então... – Nina chamou atenção de todos batendo suas mãos uma na outra. - Vão passear e aproveitar o dia de vocês. – falou para os dois ao seu lado. - Eu e a Elian ficaremos por aqui.

- Podemos deixar nossas mochilas aqui? – perguntou o loiro.

- A vontade, só vai ficar mais caro depois. – ela sorriu sapeca.

Os dois retribuíram o sorriso da amiga, e então Hyoga se levantou e deu a mão para ajudar Shun a se arquear também.

- Voltamos lá pelas quatro e meia. – avisou Hyoga.

- Ok! Divirtam-se! - As duas irmãs acenaram e os dois se afastaram.

Anina voltou a tombar para trás, deitando-se na grama, sentindo uma sonolência boa lhe abater.

- Que dia chato... O Seiya bem que poderia ter vindo...

...

Shun e Hyoga caminhavam lado a lado e, conforme iam avançando para o outro extremo do parque contemplavam a paisagem exuberante do lugar. Além de tudo, passavam por vários casais que trocavam carícias, conversavam juntinhos ou simplesmente, passeavam de mãos dadas.

Foi neste instante que o loiro olhou a mão de Shun, balançando do lado da sua e ficou tentado a segurá-la. Contudo, algo o impedia: o nervosismo deste. Shun era demasiadamente tímido, dava para se perceber na forma tensa dele andar, - quase como uma marcha – e nos olhos atentos que corriam de um lado para o outro, observando os transeuntes. Como se todos ali estivessem olhando para eles.

O loiro inspirou profundamente, tentando conter sua própria ansiedade. Havia conseguido o mais difícil: tê-lo. Agora tudo seria uma questão de tempo, de fazê-lo se adaptar aquela nova condição: a de seu namorado.

Namorado de alguém do mesmo sexo?

Provavelmente era isso que afligia a mente do caçula. Afinal, ainda não haviam conversado sobre a posição dele ante ao fato de se assumirem namorados homossexuais perante a sociedade. Na realidade, se Shun não queria assumir o romance dos dois nem perante o irmão, assumir em público, deveria estar fora de cogitação.

- Porque todos estão nos olhando? – a voz de Shun, irrompera seus pensamentos. Fazendo Hyoga acreditar que seus pensamentos não estavam errados. Então, o ouviu prosseguir. – Até parecem que sabem que estamos fazendo algo de errado.

Hyoga estagnou ou ouvir aquilo. Esperava ouvir muitas coisas, mas não que estavam fazendo algo errado. E o que estavam fazendo de errado, afinal? Que tipo de pensamentos seu amado tinha em mente?

Ao perceber que o loiro se detivera e ficara para trás, Shun também estancou, e voltou-se para trás, fitando os olhos azuis claros que o admiravam espantado. Não entendeu porque Hyoga havia parado, muito menos, o motivo daquela expressão de sobressalto na face.

- Doushite (6), Hyoga?

- O que estamos fazendo de errado? – Hyoga vociferou sua dúvida, olhando firmemente para o caçula diante de si, o coração havia disparado, teve receio de ter sido ríspido, contudo, talvez fosse melhor conversarem naquele momento, antes de darem qualquer passo a frente.

- Matando aula? – Shun formulou a resposta em forma de pergunta, como se fosse algo óbvio de se constatar. - Nos encontrando escondidos? Induzindo duas meninas a mentirem por nós? – complementou, fazendo Hyoga ficar cada vez mais perplexo.

O loiro piscou, pôs as mãos na cintura, suspirou, então apontou o indicador para o jovem a sua frente, respondendo-o:

- Shun... Primeiro: a maioria desses jovens que estão se encontrando aqui hoje, estão fazendo o mesmo que nós. Não fale como se namorar e querer curtir um momento só nosso, fosse um crime. E segundo: não precisaríamos mentir e muito menos fazer ninguém mentir por nos se contássemos tudo ao Ikki.

Shun sentiu um baque dentro de si. A insegurança maior ainda era da sua parte, sabia disso. No entanto, Hyoga fazia questão se sempre lembrá-lo de sua fraqueza. Claro que não era o relacionamento com ninguém da família dele que estava em jogo. Mas gostaria de saber, se caso a mãe do amigo estivesse viva, se este se prontificaria a contar-lhe sobre o relacionamento fora do padrão entre eles, com a mesma facilidade que se propusera a contar ao seu onii-san.

Apesar de querer respondê-lo, o mais novo se manteve em silêncio ao ver que uma dupla de amigos que corriam lado a lado se aproximava.

- Shun? – Hyoga deu um passo na direção dele, preocupado com sua feição séria. – Eu não quero que se sinta pressionado, eu só...

- Hyoga, espere um pouco... – Shun iria pedir ao amigo que aguardasse a dupla que passava por eles tomar distância para continuarem o assunto, todavia, no momento que os dois corredores passaram conversando alto por eles, Hyoga estendera a mão com a intenção clara de tocá-lo, e em gesto automático de vergonha, Shun fez a menção de dar um passo para trás e fugir do toque, quando ouviu o barulho de algo caindo.

- Ei, cuidado! - um dos rapazes, que voltava para apanhar a garrafa de água que havia tombado atrás de Shun, gritou ao notar que o jovem iria pisar encima desta.

Contudo...

Havia sido tarde de mais, Shun pisou na garrafa e perdeu o equilíbrio e, no momento que estava tombando para trás, o rapaz que já estava quase atrás de si, o amparou da queda, segurando em seus braços.

- Daijoubu ka, ouji-san (7)? – perguntou este, confuso, olhando para a feição bela e assustada de Shun em seus braços.

- Hai. – Shun respondeu ainda um tanto atônito, ouvindo o passo do outro rapaz aproximando-se apressado.

Hyoga também parou do seu lado, olhando-o confuso.

- Shun, está tudo bem?!

No entanto, o mais novo não teve tempo de respondê-lo, pois, logo uma estranha confusão se formou. O outro garoto que se aproximara pisando duro apanhou a garrafa do chão e, bateu com esta na cabeça do seu amigo, para em seguida, puxar a orelha dele, fazendo-o largar de Shun e se levantar.

- Não precisa dar tanta atenção assim, Kohako! – bronqueou ele. - Não ouviu que ele está bem. Daqui a pouco vai se oferecer pra fazer respiração boca a boca! – gritou, inchando as bochechas, aparentemente enciumado.

- Ai, ai, Mikato-chan, solta a minha orelha. Tá doendo.

O garoto soltou e depois de virar a cara resmungando um "Humpf", deu as costas a todos e voltou ao exercício.

O outro, o tal de Kohako, fez o gesto com a mão aberta de lado na frente do roso e curvou-se, pedindo desculpas pela garrafa que derrubou Shun e provavelmente pelo tom nada sutil do "amigo", que se distanciava na corrida.

- Gomenasai? – pediu. - O Mikato-chan é uma boa pessoa, só é meio temperamental. Vou ter mais cuidado com a garrafa de agora em diante! Ja ne! – ele se despediu com um aceno e saiu correndo, tentando alcançar o outro. - Espere, Mikatooooooooooo!

- Fica aí babando nesses gatinhos de capa de revista! Seu Don Juan de araque! E me deixa em paz!

- Larga de ser ciumento! Você viu, a garrafa caiu, eu não tive culpa! Você sabe que é o único na minha vida! Matte yo (8), Mikato-chan!

- Urusai, baka! (9)

Shun e Hyoga olharam-se confuso, para logo, rirem da situação. E com as bochechas vermelhas, Shun coçou a cabeça e se desculpou.

- Gomen? Estou tão nervoso que não estou facilitando as coisas para nós dois, não é?

- Eu também não ando sendo muito paciente, Shun. Afinal, eu não preciso ficar jogando na sua cara os seus receios. Você precisa de tempo, e eu tenho que me conformar a isto. Eu só queria... – Hyoga parou, olhou na direção que aquela dupla estranha sumia discutindo e suspirou.

Queria ser como eles?

Talvez, nem tanto.

Apesar de incomum, não eram ingênuos e ambos entenderam muito bem. Aqueles dois era um casal como eles. E que provavelmente já haviam passado pela fase difícil e agora eram tão íntimos um do outro, que não precisavam mais se preocupar com que os outros pensariam sobre eles. Eram seguros para se expressarem até mesmo na frente de quem não conheciam.

Era isso que Hyoga buscava. Simplesmente passar logo pela tempestade – chamada Ikki – para poderem viver daquele jeito, sem medos.

- Você acha que um dia seremos como eles? – Shun perguntou, tomando atenção de Hyoga para si.

O loiro sorriu, ante a percepção boa do caçula. Então sorriu abertamente.

- Sinceramente, espero que nem tanto.

Shun abriu um grande sorriso e então se aproximou de Hyoga e parou do seu lado.

- Vamos? – sugeriu. - Se não o dia vai acabar e não teremos curtido nem um pouco nosso passeio.

- Certo. – confirmou Hyoga, mais animado, dando um passo a frente quando sentiu algo aquecer sua mão direita e lhe causar um tremor no corpo todo.

Parou por um momento e admirou a mão de Shun segurando a sua. Ficou perplexo. O rosto do caçula estava baixo, fitando o chão e até suas orelhas estavam vermelhas de vergonha. Sorriu ainda mais largamente, - tal como um bobo alegre - e entrelaçou os dedos da pequena mão na sua, apertando-a firmemente. E suspirou feliz. Agora tinha certeza, aquele primeiro dia dos namorados dos dois juntos, seria inesquecível.

- Hai, vamos.

Continua...

* * *

Ufa, terminei!

Eu sei que muitas pessoas não gostam da Iva (isso ficou mais claro através das reviews xD), acho que dei razão também para vocês não gostarem dela, pois ela é aquele tipo de garota aparentemente morta, sem atitude, ou fria, e que toma decisões pensando só nela. Mas, como eu disse para Naluza no roteiro e como respondi para algumas reviews: eu não posso fazer todos os personagens estilos "Nice", afinal, o mundo verdadeiro não é assim.

Não é todo mundo que diz o que pensa, que expõe o que sente, e que é sincero. A maioria de nós mentimos e omitimos muitas coisas. Escondemos erros que às vezes não queremos que alguém querido saiba, para desta forma, este não nos ver com outros olhos. E nem sempre isso é por maldade, e sim, por fraqueza humana. Mera fraqueza humana. Nem todos os seres humanos são fortes e conseguem dizer "foda-se!" pro mundo como o Ken e a Sheena fazem.

E digo também, que esse é o meu ponto de vista, não estou escrevendo aqui nem uma verdade universal. Cada um formulará sua própria opinião e claro, até adversa a esta.

Então pessoas, desculpem mesmo, mas o Shy decidiu ser hetero, da mesma forma que o Hyoga decidiu ser homossexual, simplesmente, por amor. Essa é a minha regra. Mostrar que para o amor, não existe conceitos, preceitos, nem o pavoroso e horrendo preconceito. Cada um é capaz de amar conforme suas vontades.

Para mim, o Shiryu é uma pessoa simples, daqueles que não quer arriscar ou experimentar, que não sente ânsia de sair da linha. Ele simplesmente quer ter uma vida singela. Casar, ter uma família, ter filhos, um trabalho tranquilo e que lhe dê estabilidade para pagar as contas, os impostos e por comida na mesa. Ver os filhos ir para a faculdade e se casar. Ter netos e brincar com estes no parque. E no fim, envelhecer ao lado da mulher que escolheu amar, e para isso, essa mulher não precisa ser nenhuma super-girl. E acreditem... a maioria dos seres humanos (pelo menos eu imagino, pois vejo muitos assim, meus pais são assim. xD.) só tem isso como ambição de vida. E eu vejo nosso chinês assim.

E quanto ao Ryu, eu o coloquei na história não para fazer par amoroso com o chinês. E sim, tirá-lo um pouco desta pose muito séria, e ainda, não deixá-lo sozinho enquanto a Iva estivesse longe, pois, se colocasse uma "amiga" quem sabe o nosso cavaleiro do Dragão não resistiria (xD). Mas darei rumo ao Ryu também, não se preocupem, na verdade, à todos os meus filhos. (*-*)

Desculpem a "falação" e a "encheção de linguiça", mas precisava deixar meu esclarecimento aqui também.

Obrigado a todas as reviews, (nem preciso mais ter crise emo, todo mundo tá postando, Iupe! \o/ *Solta fogos*). Obrigado! Vocês não imaginam o quanto é importante pra mim!

Agradeço também a leitora nova a Felt_Morgan, bem vinda a nossa família. *Solta fogos novamente*!

Agora vou responder as Reviews que não tive como dar "replay", já que as leitoras não participam da comunidade nem tem conta no ffnet. Mas, meninas, se não quiserem ver suas respostas aqui, coloquem o endereço do e-mail no lugar do nome na hora de fazer a review, ou entrem na comunidade da fic no Orkut, aí, eu respondo diretamente à vocês, como faço com os outros.

**Replay da Review da Lara. – respondida na comunidade do Orkut também. **

**Muito obrigado, Lara! "**A irmã da Nina vai aparecer?" **Vai sim. E como você está vendo a resposta da sua review agora, já deve ter percebido. :D. "**O Hyoga sabe a linguagem de sinais, para conversar com ela?" **Não, mais eles têm uma interprete, a Nina. ;). **"Sabe, cada vez mais eu fico com pena da marcação que o Ikki faz sobre ele... Parece que o Hyoga não agrada nunca..." **Não, mesmo, Lara. Você percebeu bem, o Ikki não gosta do Hyoga exatamente pelo fato que no fundo, ele sabe que o Hyoga irá "roubar" seu irmão pra ele. Ou seja, é puro, e simples ciúmes. ;) **

"Bem, quanto à minha sugestão anterior, valeu pela resposta e entendo seus motivos. Mas posso dar uma idéia? Já que você não quer mudar Os GAROTOS 2, que tal nos Bastidores? Amo o Hyoga de paixão, e vê-lo sofrendo me dá muita tristeza..." **Preciso dizer que amei, sua ideia? xD AMEI. De verdade! Eu nunca pensei nisso. Vou retomar os bastidores agora em Dezembro, até pra fazer especiais. E com certeza vou colocar sua sugestão. "**Um abração!" **Outro, e continue acompanhando. o/**

**Replay da Review da Nannao. – respondida na comunidade do Orkut também. **

"Ola, estava com saudades... cap com bastante diálogos é muito bom mas se fosse um pouquinho maior ia ser melhor^_^bjo". **Você é uma verdadeira leitora minha, Nannao. Hauahauhauahau. Todos os meus leitores sempre acham que eu poderia fazer os capítulos maiores. xD Mas, faço o que posso. Hauahauahuahauah Obrigado de verdade! **

"Obs espero que o outro cap tenha bastante cisne e andromeda estava com muita saudade deles...rsrsrs".** Ainnn terá sim, e muito mais daqui pra frente. Obrigado por me acompanhar aqui também! Beijos o/**

Todos respondidos! Agradeço de verdade o apoio de vocês. o/

Meu beijo coletivo!

See you next! o/

Obs.: Rafaaa! \o/

* * *

**As Criticas do Capítulo**

**By RafaChoquito**

O cenário estava em luz baixa e a câmera mirava o centro do palco onde podia se ver um vulto de uma pessoa parada. À medida que a luz do palco ia aumentando uma música de fundo aumentava também, e todos já conseguiam ouvir aquela aclamação da melodia: Aleluia.

_Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! A-le-lu-!_

A face de Choquito era agora bem visível. Ele estava mudado visualmente, sua feição estava alegre no momento, mais se via que estava cansado, tinha até emagrecido em torno de uns quatro quilos e notava-se que suas orelhas estavam furadas agora.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mas não achei graça de colocarem essa música! – esbravejou. - Garanto que foi gracinha sua Soujiro.

Porém, e pelo que tudo indicava, ainda continuava o mesmo Choquito de Sempre, turrão.

- HAYOOOOO, POVOOOOOOOO! - Choquito resolveu deixar o diretor de lado e abriu um belo sorriso para a câmera, abrindo os braços e mostrando seu gesto de acolhimento.

- Como estava com saudades daqui e de todos vocês! Sei que os abandonei por uns longos capítulos, mas foi devido a alguns problemas pessoais, e fora que nossa loira. – Choquito faz um olhar fatal para câmera – Mesmo não trabalhando, esta difícil de encontrá-la, só fica saindo com o namorado e nem liga mais para mim... SÓ VINHA ME PROCURAR, PARA EU GRAVAR O PROGRAMA! – Choquito aponta o dedo para Soujiro, mas com o olhar voltado a câmera. - A próxima vez que você Andréia Rodrigues de Araújo ficar falando de minha pessoa para esse Diretor de araque e ordenando as coisas por fora, eu peço divórcio e arranco a metade de seus bens e dos direitos autorais... VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUU?! E OUTRA! DEIXE MEUS FUNCIONARIOS DE SUNGA!

Choquito da uma olhada para eles e suspira profundamente, abrindo seu enorme sorriso.

"Ô, lá em casa, hein?" – ele pensa consigo mesmo.

- Mas enfim! O importante é que estou de volta, galera! E que estava morrendo de saudade de todos vocês. Apesar de que, todo mundo estava sumido, não é? A comunidade em si estava cheia de grilos. Só eu, andava sozinho por lá de vez em quando.

Choquito senta em sua poltrona e pega um chocolate e o abre.

- E já que nesse capítulo não terá merchan do chocolate do YUKI eu vou fazer. Como todos sabem ou deveriam saber, o Yuki é dono de uma fábrica de chocolates chique no último! E com os melhores chocolates do mundo, e como o capítulo é de São Valentim, e a loira nem teve a capacidade de promover o chocolate do Yuki, eu resolvi fazer por aqui. Gente é maravilhosoooooooo! Não tem igual. – Choquito da uma mordida em seu chocolate. – Huuuuuuuuuuuum... Magnífico! Vendido nas melhores lojas do país, é só procurar! – Choqui da uma piscada de olho.

**Reviews **

A imagem das reviews surgem no telão atrás do Choquito, e este se levanta com um susto, pois ele não tinha chamado as reviews e nem iria chamar. Fato que o deixou um tanto nervoso.

- Aff! Quem deu a ordens para chamar as reviews? Eu não vou falar delas hoje até porque a loira já respondeu todas. E outra, não tem nenhuma direcionada a mim! Ninguém me ama... – crise emo - Mas já estou conformado com isso. (T.T)

**Os Comentários do Capítulo**

- Arg! O que é isso? Tão pedindo para eu ir embora ou coisa do tipo? Só pode! Vocês estão acelerando as cosias demais. – Choquito fecha a cara e olha para Soujiro que lhe responde:

- Não tenho culpa! É a sua mulher! Como você estava sumido faz tempo, ela resolveu diminuir mais os custos. Pois, não valia à pena ficar gastando dinheiro com tempo em rede, se você não comparecia. – Explicou o diretor em um tom tranquilo, tentando evitar que o jovem se sentisse ofendido.

Contudo...

Ao contrário do que ele pensava, Choquito ficou roxo de tanta raiva e após inspirar todo o ar que pôde pra dentro dos pulmões, soltou um estrondoso berro:

- !

O câmera e os funcionários que estavam nos bastidores estremeceram com o grito.

- Como ela tem a audácia de fazer isso?! Ela perdeu o respeito por mim, só pode! Mas ela me paga! – Choquito esmurrou a armadura de Andrômeda que estava ao seu lado para aliviar a raiva que estava sentindo, no entanto, só machucou a própria mão. – AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... Loira você me paga e é agora.

Choquito se levantou e saiu do palco rumo à saída do set. E os câmeras e os demais funcionários, o seguiram.

- Ih isso não vai prestar. – disse Soujiro, pensativo. – Mas... vai dar audiência. – ele sorriu.

Continua...

* * *

**Vocabulário de Expressões e Observações. **

1 **Obento: **marmita.

2 **YGF** – Sigla do fã clube, que significa Yaoi Girls Fans.

3 **Damare** – Cale a boca.

4 **Hajimemashite: **prazer em conhecê-lo (a);

5 Eu tentei descrever os gestos que eu vi, mas não sei se ficou claro. Se não ficou, acessem o Youtube e digitem "LIBRAS", lá tem vídeos-aula de frases e expressões cotidianas. Outra observação que é bom ressaltar, é que eu vou usar como referência a linguagem brasileira dos sinais (LIBRAS), mas a linguagem para surdo-mudo diferencia conforme a região, ou seja, não é universal como muitos pensam (e até eu mesma pensava). (Dúvidas? Acessem o Wikipédia).

6 **Doushite: **O que foi?

7 **Daijoubu ka, ouji-san?** - Você está bem, príncipe?

8 **Matte yo : **me espere!

9 **Urusai: **Cale a boca ou fique quieto.


	11. Dia dos Namorados Parte Final

**N.a.: A classificação deste capítulo se altera para "Rated MA" (imprópria para menores de 18 anos), por possuir narração descritiva de sexo. **

**

* * *

Os Garotos / Ano II**

**Capítulo 10 **

**O dia dos Namorados – Parte final. **

**

* * *

**No setor de segurança da Kia Publicidades, os amigos de serviço de Ikki estavam todos reunidos em uma pequena saleta, gritando em coro:

- Dis-cur-so! Dis-cur-so! Dis-cur-so!

Ikki ainda estava surpreso com a festa de despedida que os colegas haviam lhe promovido. Na verdade, seu último dia fora na sexta, e ele só havia passado ali naquele dia – sábado - para entregar o uniforme e o crachá no departamento de Recursos Humanos. Não esperava ser recepcionado com um banquete de salgadinhos; muito menos, ver tantos rostos os quais a maioria, só vira quando fizera substituições nos outros turnos.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, pessoal. Eu não sou muito bom com palavras... – Ikki se justificou, ficando verdadeiramente sem graça. – Desculpem-me?

- Diga qualquer coisa, Ikki. – insistiu a diretora do RH, retirando o copo descartável de refrigerante das mãos dele e depositando-o sobre a mesa. – Afinal, é uma despedida. Nem que seja: "Adeus! Vejo vocês em algum tribunal da vida, mas espero que não seja no banco dos réus...". – ela brincou, arrancando risos dos colegas.

Ikki também sorriu com a brincadeira da mulher que já era perita em quebrar gelo. Então, suspirou, admirado dos rostos das pessoas presente e com quem convivera durante todo um ano. Ficou verdadeiramente impressionado de perceber que, causara uma boa impressão, senão, os presentes não se dariam ao trabalho de estarem ali para lhe dizer "Adeus" e "Boa sorte" em um dia de folga.

- Bem... Primeiro, eu nem me sinto merecedor de tudo isso...

- Ikki, você é modesto. – disse o chefe Tsunami, tomando atenção dos funcionários para si. – É difícil encontrarmos no dia-a-dia seres humanos prestativos. Você pode não lembrar, mas cada um que está aqui é grato verdadeiramente à você, por algum motivo especial. Por exemplo... Sazaku, porque está aqui?

O rapaz magérrimo e tão alto quanto Ikki, - mas que ainda tinha espinhas no rosto - desencostou-se da parede ao ser chamado pelo chefe. E observando que, todos aguardavam sua resposta, inspirou fundo – para vencer a timidez – e vociferou:

- Há dois meses a minha mulher foi sozinha para o Hospital. Eu estava de serviço.  
A Missao-san falou com todos nossos colegas de turno e ninguém podia vir me substituir, aí ela ligou para você, Ikki. E você aceitou na hora. E eu pude presenciar a vinda da minha primeira filha ao mundo. Eu fiquei muito feliz... de verdade.

- E você, Mikoto? – perguntou o chefe, agora apontando para a moça mestiça, de pele escura e cabelos ondulados.

- Meu pai foi atropelado. – ela respondeu sem delongas. - Se você não tivesse vindo me substituir eu não teria chegado ao Hospital a tempo para vê-lo vivo e me despedir. E sabe, eu precisava mesmo pedir perdão. Eu não fui uma boa filha... – ela disse, ficando com o olhar disperso, como se confessasse para si mesma e não para os presentes. Então ela voltou para olhar Ikki e sorriu. - E você me deu essa chance. Ele me perdoou. E eu passei a repensar muito a minha conduta depois disso.

- O meu caso eu só estava de ressaca mesmo... – um menino confessou de súbito, antes que o chefe lhe abordasse. - Mas eu menti, e no dia eu disse que não podia vir porque estava doente! Perdão chefe!

- Seito-kun...

- Mas, é chefe! Se eu tivesse dito isso pro senhor, eu teria sido despedido. E olha... – ele apertou a mão da menina ao seu lado. – E se eu tivesse sido mandado embora, eu não teria encontrado o amor da minha vida bem aqui. Né, Ayaname-san? – ele sorriu para a jovem que estava com o rosto todo vermelho ao seu lado.

Ikki sorriu. Então ele viu algo inesperado: Matsui Kami – um dos chefes de turno, e um dos que tinha certeza que não gostava da sua pessoa - se pôs a frente.

- Eu tenho que confessar: não gostava de você, Amamya. Caras com boa-pinta me irritam. – O grupo todo tentou abafar os risinhos que se espalharam, mas Kami pareceu não se importar e, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça, prosseguiu, fitando Ikki. – Mas, o motivo real dessa irritação era insegurança. Eu fiquei enciumado por causa da Missao. – ele voltou seus olhos para a noiva, e notou no brilho destes, a autorização que precisava para continuar com o discurso; e assim, seguiu: - Mas, eu percebi que você é um cara decente. Um dos nossos colegas foi demitido por causa...

- Kami... – o senhor Tsunami quis alertá-lo quanto a gravidade de se tocar no tal assunto. Mas seu subordinado o interrompeu bem humorado:

- Eu sei, chefe! Não vou citar o nome da mulher fatal... – O grupo riu mais uma vez e o rapaz deu continuidade: – Mas, todos nós corríamos o risco de passar pelo mesmo problema de assédio, que levou um dos nossos colegas no passado a ser demitido como se ele tivesse sido o culpado. E bem... Amamya, você além de ter sido digno em recusar a proposta indecente que lhe fizeram, ainda colocou a pessoa que quis comprá-lo no seu devido lugar... Olha! Estou admirado, sinceramente. E acima de tudo, pediu dignamente pra sair.

- Tudo por causa daquela vadia. – resmungou a assistente de RH, arrancando assombro da encarregada, que a repreendeu:

- Ariane!

- O que eu disse?

- Está pensando alto demais!

E novos risos se espalharam. Quando estes se acalmaram, Kami concluiu:

- Nós temos certeza, Ikki. Que graças a você, a senhora que fez isso, vai pensar duas vezes antes de tentar brincar com um ser humano novamente. E é por causa de atitudes nobres como essa. Atitude de um verdadeiro cavalheiro, é que você esta ganhando essa pequena despedida hoje. É a nossa forma de agradecê-lo.

- Temos certeza, filho. – Tsunami retomou a palavra. – Que você será um bom profissional da área de Direito. Desejamos boa sorte!

Ikki sorriu, ficando levemente ruborizado. Nem ele mesmo tinha ideia do quanto seus gestos – que para si, foram tão simplórios – tivessem tido tanto significado. Sentiu-se preenchido por um sentimento bom, algo como uma missão cumprida.

- Eu não quero ser modesto. Mas... eu só achei que estava cumprindo minha obrigação.

- Sua obrigação, Ikki, conforme seu contrato, era cumprir a carga horária dentro da tabela estipulada e os afazeres pelo qual foi contratado. – explicou mais uma vez a gerente de RH. - Tudo que foi citado aqui, foi feito além da sua função; foram gestos simples sim, mas de pura humanidade. Sabemos que advogados são seres que tendem a serem mais duro, frios, insensíveis, porque a profissão exige. Por isso, tente se lembrar sempre deste momento. Para não se esquecer o quão importante é para a alma, manter um coração.

- A Mikao tem razão. – apoiou Missao Akemi, a noiva de Kami. - A bondade precisa ser posta em prática todos os dias e sempre, Ikki! Porque nós seres humanos falhos e imperfeitos, tendemos a deixar momentos e gestos bons se apagarem rapidamente da nossa memória. Enquanto as feridas e as mágoas causadas por um gesto ruim, tendem a nunca desaparecer.

Ikki suspirou e novamente olhou em cada face ali presente, então, respondeu:

- Eu agradeço as palavras gentis de todos. Até parece que nunca mais iremos nos ver, e, vocês sabem aonde me encontrar, e eu sei onde encontrar vocês. Por isso, espero que não percamos contato. E quero deixar registrado também que, eu não sou essa pessoa tão boa que vocês estão falando. Sou humano. Imperfeito. Falho. Além de possessivo, impaciente, intransigente e ciumento. Mesmo assim, fico feliz em saber que o pouco que fiz, tenha tido um grande significado para vocês. Eu também aprendi muitas coisas aqui dentro. Principalmente: a conviver em grupo. E acreditem: eu já fui alguém muito solitário... Então, sou eu que tenho que agradecer. Obrigado.

...

Depois de deixar do prédio da Kia, Ikki saiu afobado para rua. Havia marcado de ir conhecer o local do novo serviço às quinze horas, e já era quatorze e trinta. "Eu só vou conseguir chegar do outro lado da cidade em trinta minutos, se eu tiver a ajuda do tele-transporte do Shaka ou do Mu.", ele pensou, ao entrar no carro.

Mas antes de ligar o veículo, sentiu o choque da vibração do celular no bolso traseiro; elevou-se do assento e retirou o aparelho de onde estava enfiado.

- Merda! – praguejou. - Eu me esqueço de tirar do modo de vibração... – Ele apertou a tecla "send" e colocou o aparelho entre o ouvido e o ombro enquanto atava o cinto de segurança. – Alô?

_- Adivinha quem é?! Começa com "Shee" termina com "Na"! _

- Gisele Buchen?

_- O que aquela modelo magricela tem que eu não tenho?! – a voz irritadiça do outro lado da linha esbravejou. - Faça-me o favor! Com tantas mulheres mais bonitas no Brasil, porque logo ela? _

- E como você sabe que as brasileiras são tão bonitas, assim? Você não está na França?

_- Por isso mesmo, o país da moda só fala na beleza miscigenada das brasileiras. _

- Ah, certo, Shee. – Ikki respondeu enfado, percebendo que o assunto iria render. - Esqueci que a burguesinha vive batendo salto por aí. Vou desligar. Estou atrasado. Bei...

- Não se atreva a desligar esse telefone, Ikki Amamya! – a voz de Sheena se tornou mais potente; completando ameaçadoramente: - Ou eu desço de jatinho encima da sua casa!

- Então fala, Sheena! Estou atrasado.

_- Atrasado pra quê? Esta indo encontrar a amada, é? _

- Não, meu novo serviço.

_- Já começou mal, serviço que começa no dia de sábado? Ihhhhh! Já percebi que vai virar escravo. _

- Alguns não nascem com a bunda no berço de ouro que nem certas pessoas. Agora eu preciso ir...

_- Espera! – ela pediu. _

- Ah, Céus! Fale Shee, o que você quer?

_- Só quero saber o que está planejando para o dia de hoje? _

- O que tem o dia de hoje?

_- Santo pai da ignorância! Hoje é o dia dos namorados, filho! Alôooou! Onde anda com a cabeça? Não me diga que não planejou nada com a sua doutora? _

- Para mim essa coisa de dia disso e daquilo é um bando de baboseiras! Temos que nos lembrar das pessoas que amamos por causa de datas que o calendário impõe? Isso é desculpa pro comércio arrancar mais dinheiro da gente.

_- Será que eu estou sentindo na tonalidade da sua voz, um estresse aguçado provocado por falta de sexo? Meu querido, você está na seca? _

- Sheena... – Ikki sentiu suas faces incandescerem. Sheena era a única pessoa no planeta, que conseguia constrangê-lo. – E vou desligar. – ele anunciou, calmamente.

_- Você está! – ela gritou eufórica com sua dedução, fazendo Ikki afastar o aparelho no ouvido. - Eu não acredito! A doutora ainda não te deu um trato?! – ela gargalhou alto, deixando o amigo ainda mais envergonhado. _

- SHEENA!

_- Ikki, há quanto tempo estão juntos? _

- Desde dezembro. Você sabe.

_- Dezembro, janeiro, fevereiro... Três meses e nada ainda? O que houve? _

- Na verdade são dois meses, não três. Começamos na véspera do natal.

_- Ah, certo. Mesmo assim! Estão esperando o quê? O próximo Natal? Ou só vai acontecer depois do casamento? _

Ikki suspirou. Na verdade, nem ele mesmo tinha ideia do porquê de não ter acontecido ainda.

- Não sei... falta de tempo, sei lá.

_- Não quero ser intrometida, meu gato. Mas acho que o namoro de vocês está frio. E namoro sem calor, acaba indo por água abaixo. Pelo amor de Deus, Ikki! Se ela está tímida, faça você o papel de homem e avance os sinais. Pelo menos comigo você nunca decepcionou... _

- Obrigado, por me deixar mais constrangido! Agora me deixa ir?

_- Só se me prometer que desta noite vocês não passam. – ela negociou. - Use o dia como pretexto! A Kanagawa apesar da idade é uma mulher inexperiente. Você precisa norteá-la. Ou... eu o farei. _

- Não se atreva a constrangê-la deste jeito, Sheena!

_- Então prometa? _

- Vou ver o que eu faço.

_- Amanhã eu te ligo, se não tiver feito nada..._

- Tchau, Sheena! Eu tenho que ir! – ele desligou. Suspirou. E acabou sorrindo. – Essa Sheena... – ele meneou a cabeça de um lado a outro, dando partida no carro. – Mas ela tem razão. É Erika, de hoje a gente não passa.

...

- ATCHIM!

- Tadaima! – Ryu adentrou o apartamento bem no instante em que ouviu o espirro da irmã e o baque de algo caindo.

Correu para cozinha e assustou-se com a bagunça. Havia louça suja por toda a parte e algo estranho borbulhando em uma panela encima do fogão. E nem sinal da irmã.

- Onee-chan?

- Aqui no chão. Acho que alguém estava falando mal de mim. (1)

Ryu olhou para os pés da mesa e, não acreditou no que estava vendo: a irmã caída, e o chão forrado por chocolate em pó. Ela esfregava o nariz. E, de um lado estava o telefone da sala, e do outro, a vasilha caída.

- O que está fazendo, onee-chan? – ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. – Tentando acabar com o mundo?

- Engraçadinho... – ela aceitou a ajuda, segurou a mão do irmão caçula e deixou-se ser puxada. Após estar de pé, bateu o chocolate em pó de sua roupa. – Eu só estava tentando cozinhar. E também, tentando falar com o Ikki ao telefone, mas só dava ocupado. Então eu espirrei de repente, me desequilibrei e cai.

- Ah, só isso? – ele perguntou de um jeito, evidentemente, irônico. - Mana... você está fazendo o que estou pensando?

- Bem... se você está pensando em: "chocolate para dar ao Ikki no dia dos namorados", é sim.

O menino bateu a mão na própria testa.

- Não acredito!

-O que foi?

- Primeiro: você é péssima na cozinha, onee-chan. – ele desligou o negócio no fogo que começava a exalar um cheiro de queimado. – Segundo: Eu não acho que o brutamonte do Amamya goste dessas coisas.

- Será?!

- Mana, isso é coisa de adolescentes. – o caçula explicou. - E apesar dele ser mais novo que você, ele tem a maior jeito de velho e antiquado! Eu acho que você deveria tentar presenteá-lo de outra forma, por exemplo: um jantar a dois. E se quiser mesmo dar o chocolate, encomende algo para os dois comerem juntos no fim da noite. Não tente fazer um desastre natural.

- Mas é que eu queria fazer eu mesma, porque tem mais significado. E também, eu estava seguindo a receita.

- Vai nabo na receita? - ele pegou o legume que estava na mesa, ao lado dos ovos, da manteiga e dos morangos.

- Er... acho que peguei da geladeira por engano.

O menino meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, incrédulo.

- E o que sugere então, Ryu? Que outra forma você acha que deveríamos passar esse dia?

- De uma forma adulta, oras! Que tal... – o menino parou pra pensar por um segundo, então respondeu: – O que acha de uma noite em uma casa de banho?

- Casa de banho?! – ela espantou-se.

- Sim, onee-chan. Além de vocês dois passarem a noite fazendo "aquilo" da forma convencional. Podem fazer de um jeito mais ousado e romântico.

- "Aquilo"? – ela perguntou impressionada, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- É. – Ryu confirmou como se a irmã realmente estivesse entendendo do que ele estava falando. - Mas se quiser que eu seja direto, eu troco o "aquilo" por "sexo". Mas... você é minha irmã e é um pouco constrangedor.

Ryu então percebeu o rosto todo da doutora se inflamar de um vermelho intenso; e sorriu, concluindo:

- Você ainda é bem tímida.

- Não é isso...

- E o que é? – ele perguntou desfazendo o sorriso, dando lugar a uma tez preocupada.

- É que eu e o Ikki... É... Bem...

De repente a mente do mais novo se clareou.

- Não me diga que vocês ainda não...

- Não.

- Não é possível! – Ryu exclamou verdadeiramente abobado. - Você não está falando sério, né, onee-chan?

- Estou, sim.

- Mas porque não aconteceu ainda?

- Eu não sei, Ryu. Talvez... falta de tempo? E também, só estamos namorando há dois meses.

- Isso não é desculpa, mana! Não precisa de tempo para se fazer sexo. Isso acontece até ANTES de se começar um namoro. Basta os dois quererem e pronto! Como você vai saber se o cara é bom de cama?

- RYU!

- Onee-chan! Sério. Agora você me preocupou. Isso é grave.

- É tão grave assim?

- Claro, que é! Se os dois não estão fazendo sexo, não consumaram o namoro ainda. Isso quer dizer que vocês ainda só se veem como amigos.

- Isso, não! Eu...

- Pensa em fazer com ele?

- É...

- Então nem tudo está perdido. Se o Ikki ainda não tentou avançar os sinais com você, talvez não seja porque ele não se sinta atraído, e sim, inseguro. Ele deve estar esperando você dar algum sinal.

- Eu?

- É, onee-chan! Você! Afinal, você é a mais velha, e isso deve intimidá-lo.

- Pensando desta forma, você pode ter razão.

- Mana, tem que mudar isso! E vai ter que ser hoje!

...

No Kyosumi Garden...

- Podem entrar. – permitiu a mulher, vestida de forma tradicional, - quimono e coque no alto da cabeça - depois de abrir a porta de correr de madeira, e mostrar a Shun e a Hyoga, o local que parecia um vestuário.

- Obrigado, Miosume-san. – agradeceu Hyoga, reverenciando a moça.

- Não há do que agradecer, Yukida-san. – a mulher devolveu a reverência e apontou os armários na parede. - Vocês podem guardar os seus pertences pessoais e roupas em um desses armários. O banho esta logo a frente, é só atravessarem aquela porta. Os quimonos, chinelos, toalhas, produtos para o banho, estão nesse armário. – ela mostrou uma porta de tamanho maior. - Se precisarem de algo, apertem uma das campanhinhas que beiram a piscina.

- Arigato! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, reverenciando-a.

Novamente, ela retribuiu a reverência. Mas antes de sair, a mulher que deveria ter em torno dos seus vinte e dois anos, apontou um pequeno cartaz na parede, então, elucidou:

- Só peço, por favor, que leiam os nossos avisos. – ela solicitou, e os reverenciou mais uma vez, para em seguida, abrir a porta e sair do local; evitando sempre, olhá-los diretamente. - Bom banho. – desejou já do lado de fora.

- Arigato. – agradeceram, mais uma vez.

Hyoga inspirou profundamente ao se perceber a sós com Shun. Não conseguiu evitar um singelo nervosismo brotando em si, afinal, o irmão não havia dado uma palavra desde que entraram no lugar, que ficava bem escondido, aos fundos do parque.

- E então, Shun... – Hyoga chamou a atenção dele pra si, arriscando a perguntar: - Gostou?

Shun permaneceu estático, admirando do local. Não só pela exuberante beleza da construção que fora conservada no seu estilo feudal, mas, sim, pelo fato da casa ter um banho ao ar livre. Nunca estivera em um lugar daqueles antes, apesar de ser bem comum da sua cultura.

Porém, o fato que estava incomodando o caçula, era exatamente, se banhar junto com o amigo em um lugar restrito. Parecia algo bastante ousado, e o fazia imaginar se Hyoga estava com segundas intenções. Contudo, não queria pensar naquilo; estavam no começo do namoro, e o loiro não podia estar pensando em fazerem... Seu rosto avermelhou-se instantaneamente, e sem querer, o coração disparou só em permear tal possibilidade: "Ele não pode estar pensando em fazer _aquilo_? Ou pode?"

- Shun? – despertou ao ouvir a voz do namorado, chamando-o mais uma vez.

- Hai?! – respondeu, em sobressalto.

- O que foi? – Hyoga perguntou, se pondo na frente dele e repousando suas duas mãos sobre os ombros dele. O que fez Shun reagir estranho: puxar o ar para dentro do peito através do nariz e se paralisar com os olhos estatelados sobre ele. – Está tenso?

O caçula abriu a boca, querendo confirmar a pergunta, no entanto, o som não saiu; desistiu.

- Não gostou? – Hyoga refez a pergunta.

- Nã- não é isso... – apesar de gaguejante, conseguiu replicar. – É que... estou... surpreso.

- Depois que você entrar na água vai relaxar. – Hyoga afirmou, firmando as mãos nos ombros dele, tentando lhe transmitir segurança.

- Cer- certo. – Shun resolveu concordar, meneando a cabeça em um "sim".

- Então vamos aproveitar. Afinal, não é qualquer um que consegue um lugar desses na propriedade que pertenceu ao império, não é?

- E como você conseguiu? – o mais novo se viu curioso de repente.

- Foi o Okane, o diretor da minha escola. – Hyoga explicou, começando a desabotoar a camisa do uniforme. - Ele conhece muitos lugares, porque também é gay, então eu perguntei se ele poderia me indicar algum. E mais do que eu esperava, ele usou sua influência, fez alguns telefonemas e conseguiu uma reserva aqui. – informou o loiro displicentemente, terminando de retirar a camisa e lançando-a de qualquer jeito dentro de um dos armários.

Shun acompanhou a explicação com o olhar estático. Na verdade, seus olhos estavam presos nas mãos do amigo que se despia sem nenhum constrangimento diante de si. Era estranho. Não deveria estar preocupado, nem nervoso, já que Hyoga também não estava. O que o levava a crer que, - provavelmente - ele não tinha outras intenções, a não ser, passar um dia sozinho com o namorado.

"Mesmo que seja sem roupas, em um banho ao ar livre, que fora indicado por um gay rico e experiente, com o sobrenome 'Dinheiro'(2)."- Shun pensou, virando de costas ao percebê-lo abaixar as calças.

Hyoga sorriu do gesto do caçula, e de repente sua mente deu um estalo: "Será que ele está nervoso porque que está pensando que irei aproveitar-me do banho para desvirtuá-lo?". E bolando em uma peraltice, o loiro sorriu de lado e aproximou-se do Shun de costas; repousou suas mãos nos ombros dele novamente e lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido:

- Não precisa dar as costas para mim, Shun. – Hyoga sorriu satisfeito ao perceber que seu gesto dera resultado, pois notou a pelugem da nuca dele se ouriçar. Então, prosseguiu: - Acho que não temos nada de diferente para esconder um do outro... Não tem do que ter vergonha.

- Tenho, sim! – Shun resmungou, puxando os ombros de volta para si e dando alguns passos para frente, fugindo da voz suave e do toque firme do namorado que faziam seu corpo reagir estranhamente. – A situação é diferente. Não teria problema se fossemos irmãos ou amigos, mas... – o caçula engoliu em seco não conseguindo coragem pra terminar a frase. - Vai você primeiro, eu já o sigo.

- Se prefere assim.

- Prefiro.

- Ok. - E, atendendo ao desejo de Shun, Hyoga apanhou uma toalha, colocou-a no ombro e seguiu nu para o banho.

Shun suspirou aliviado e soltou os ombros, ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo e se fechando atrás de si. Ergueu os olhos e procurou observar sua face no espelho. E como já esperava, estava totalmente vermelha.

"Droga... Não posso agir como criança. Além de tudo, somos amigos. E eu confio nele."

E depois de encorajar-se em pensamento, passou a retirar seu uniforme também, e diferente de Hyoga, os dobrou de forma ordenada e os depositou alinhadamente dentro do armário. Prendeu os cabelos no alto da cabeça com um lápis e enrolou uma das toalhas na cintura. Suspirou mais uma vez, ainda sentindo certa indecisão ao fitar a porta que levava ao banho. Foi quando algo lhe chamou atenção: o cartaz de "avisos" que a senhorita Miosume pediu para lerem, o qual Hyoga havia ignorado completamente.

Shun aproximou-se deste e após ler o segundo item, arrependeu-se completamente de ter se proposto a se informar. Sua vontade foi de sair correndo. Mas... era tarde pra desistir, e mesmo sentindo uma alfinetada incomoda na testa, inspirou profundamente, e seguiu rumo onde o loiro o estava esperando. Tentando apagar da memória o aviso que dizia: "Senhores usuários masculinos: usem preservativos. E, por favor, não os retirem dentro da água.".

"Quer dizer que esse lugar, é mesmo usado para esses fins..."

Dentro do banho, Hyoga, que estava de costas para a porta, ouviu o arrastar desta se descerrando e sendo cerrada novamente. Manteve-se na mesma posição, até que sentisse Shun adentrar a banheira, já que ele deixara claro que deveriam manter restrições e não se verem nu. E sabia que, teria que ser paciente com o amigo, se quisesse continuar levando aquele relacionamento adiante. Mesmo que estivesse chateado, por ele imaginar que sua intenção em levá-lo ali era para tentar tirar sua pureza. Não, que não pensasse nisso, ao contrário, pensava. Mas tinha que dar um passo de cada vez, para não meter os pés pelas mãos e acabar fazendo bobeira.

Hyoga notou que a água cristalina do lago artificial estava criando ondas circulares, Shun estava entrando. Cingiu seus orbes azuis claros e suspirou, tentando manter-se centrado.

- Pode virar... – Shun o permitiu.

E então ele descerrou os olhos e se virou. Porém, algo estranho aconteceu, fazendo-o entreabrir os lábios surpreso. Um arrepio lhe varreu o corpo; seu ar falhou e o coração açoitou o peito, tão frenéticas foram as batidas.

"Eu estava errado! Muito errado! Não deveria tê-lo trazido aqui! Deus! É o Shun?!", Hyoga se inquiria, confusamente, enquanto suor frio brotava em sua testa, contrastando com o calor que incandescia sua face. Shun estava de pé no lago e a água batia um pouco, acima do seu umbigo. Seu rosto fora banhado pela claridade do dia, e seus olhos verdes destacaram-se. Hyoga não conseguiu mais olhá-lo e deu as costas. Arrancando assombro do caçula.

- Hyoga?

- Só um minuto.

- O que houve?

- Nada. – respondeu.

Na verdade, Hyoga precisava se acalmar, já que, não esperava ver Shun daquela forma tão atraente: os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, alguns fios escapando no pescoço e no rosto; a face toda avermelhada deixando ainda mais claro os olhos verdes. Nunca pensou que Shun pudesse ficar mais belo do que já vira tantas vezes. Aquela visão virginal dele mexeu totalmente com o seu corpo, a ponto de despertar seu membro que agora latejava. Levou as mãos até este, e o apertou vagarosamente, tentando acalentar a respiração. Se Shun o visse naquele estado sairia correndo dali.

- Hyoga, está me assustando...

- Só preciso me acalmar um pouco, Shun.

- Se acalmar do quê?

- Não esperava vê-lo assim.

- "Assim", como?

- Não vai ficar bravo?

- Com o quê?

Hyoga inspirou e respirou profundamente. Sentiu as maçãs do rosto arderem, mas precisava ser sincero.

- Fiquei excitado. – falou rápido e de uma vez. - Mas não era a minha intenção, eu juro! – ele tentou se justificar. – É que... você ficou lindo com os cabelos presos. Desculpe-me?

Shun realmente não esperava ouvir aquilo. Sentiu o rosto inteiro queimando de vergonha. Todavia, eram namorados. E se Hyoga sempre o amou, era certo que ele sentisse tais desejos. E ficou feliz com a sinceridade dele. E se este teve tal reação, foi porque não era sua intenção trazê-lo naquele lugar para tentar seduzi-lo. Por isso, resolveu deixar as coisas mais fáceis.

- Quer que eu solte os cabelos? – perguntou.

- Não. Fique assim. Vai passar.

- Então se vire para mim. – ele pediu.

- Não está bravo? – perguntou o loiro, agora curioso, voltando-se cuidadosamente para observá-lo.

Hyoga se surpreendeu ao ver o namorado vindo em sua direção, sorrindo levemente, em meio a vermelhidão que cobria sua bela face. E ao alcançá-lo, Shun tocou em seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo um breve carinho em seu queixo. E a aproximação fora tanta, que o loiro pode sentir o hálito quente dele roçando seus lábios. Engoliu em seco. Para então, sentir uma contração aturdida nas entranhas, quando a boca dele, tocou a sua.

Ele o estava beijando?

Hyoga forçou suas mãos a se manterem onde estavam, mas não conseguiu. E em um impulso alucinante: segurou a cabeça de Shun entre suas mãos, trazendo-a de encontra a sua, passando assim, a devorar os lábios dele de forma faminta. Os dois corpos nus se uniram debaixo da água. E o loiro percebeu que Shun não o rejeitara, na verdade, ele estava esforçando-se para corresponder ao beijo da mesma maneira. As mãos dele estavam em seu peito e pode sentir as unhas se cravando levemente em sua pele.

Enfiou mais, as mãos na nuca de Shun e quase pôde senti-lo soltar um gemido entre os lábios apertados nos seus. Foi empurrando-o, forçando a andar para trás, até alcançarem a margem do lago. Ao sentir que o corpo de Shun tinha um apoio; o abraçou, pressionando seu ventre ao dele.

Shun sentiu-se aflito com aquela pressão, estava sentindo a parte íntima de Hyoga ouriçada e friccionando-se à sua. Àquilo lhe causou angustia. Precisava pará-lo, ou a situação sairia do controle. Porém, quando teve o ímpeto de afastá-lo, o estremecimento repentino do corpo de Hyoga e o gemido abafado que ele soltou, o confundiu.

O loiro largou da sua boca e encostou a testa no seu ombro, tentando regularizar a respiração. Conseguiu sentir cada músculo dele pulsando, e não era só isso, o rosto dele estava contraído e totalmente vermelho. Foi quando Shun sentiu algo estranho: um líquido morno misturando-se a água fria da banheira.

- O... que aconteceu? – perguntou assustado.

- Desculpe, Shun?

- O que você fez, Hyoga?

- Eu não aguentei...

- Não aguentou?

- É, eu acabei de... go...

- IE! NÃO DIGA! – Shun o interrompeu, ficando um tanto nervoso ao entender o que ele iria falar. Mas logo, se acalmou. Afinal, algo lhe dizia que também era culpado. – Não precisa dizer nada, eu o entendo. Mas Hyoga, você tem que se controlar. Eu não me sinto nem um pouco preparado para um relacionamento mais adulto. Você precisa ir com calma.

- Eu sei. E juro... Isso não foi planejado. – o loiro ergueu os olhos, vacilante, tentando fitá-lo. - Eu achei que poderia me controlar, mas o meu instinto falou mais alto. Desculpe?

Então Hyoga observou uma reação de Shun, que não entendera: o namorado estapeando a própria testa.

- O que foi? – perguntou curioso, querendo entender a razão do gesto.

- Acho que estamos encrencados. – o caçula explicou.

- Por quê?

Shun então abriu um grande e simpático sorriso.

- Você acabou de violar uma das normas descrita no cartaz...

...

Enquanto isso, Ikki chegara ao novo escritório, que ficava na região mais próxima da Universidade, o que para ele era um ponto positivo, já que sairia da mesma, e iria direto para o escritório sem perder tempo com locomoção.

Apesar do seu pequeno atraso, os donos do lugar o acalmaram, dizendo que não tinha problema algum, já que não haveria expediente naquele dia e que eles só estavam ali para apresentá-lo ao lugar.

O escritório de Advocacia Criminalística Tomodachi (3), recebera o nome pelo fato dos dois donos terem se tornado grandes amigos na época de faculdade. O chefe mais velho de Ikki se apresentou como Zanzo Kitame. 40 anos, casado, em torno de 1,80 de altura, grisalho, boa aparência, bom físico, olhos castanhos, pai de um casal de filhos e um dos advogados criminalista mais brilhante do Japão.

O segundo chefe se apresentou como Yashiro Omeda, 37 anos. Apesar de que, aparentava ser bem mais jovem que sua idade real. Omeda media em torno de 1,72 de altura, muito magro, cabelos e olhos castanhos, noivo há dois anos; e, - assim como o colega - especializado no ramo de Direito Penal. Apesar de ter ressaltado que não tinha o brilhantismo do amigo, contudo, tinha uma boa experiência que seria importante para Ikki, caso ele viesse a escolher aquele ramo.

Mas a diferença que ficou evidente entre os dois para Ikki, é que o primeiro aparentava ser um homem muito sério, de feições contraídas e olhos analíticos. Enquanto o mais jovem, tinha um jeito mais ameno e sorridente.

Ikki também foi apresentado ao seu outro colega estagiário: Keitaro Omeda, de 18 anos e que, - inspirado pelo o irmão Yashiro - desejava seguir a carreira de advogado. Todavia, reprovara no último vestibular e, por esse motivo, pedira ao irmão uma vaga no escritório, para que assim, pudesse ficar mais próximo da rotina da área. O jovem informou que havia se dedicado bastante no cursinho e estava confiante que no Processo Seletivo daquele ano, não seria reprovado.

O trio ainda explicou a Ikki que existia mais uma funcionária no escritório: uma secretária. No entanto, esta já era uma senhora de idade, que deveria ter por volta dos seus 58 anos; era corpulenta; baixinha e se chamava Shiore Henbi. Mas, devido a idade avançada, eles acharam por bem, não permiti-la vir no sábado só para conhecer o novo empregado da pequena firma.

Após as apresentações formais e de Ikki saber "por cima" como seria seu trabalho, o advogado mais velho se despediu, dizendo que precisava pegar os filhos adolescentes no shopping. Em seguida, foi à vez dos outros dois saírem.

- Bem, Amamya... Alguma dúvida ainda? – O Omeda mais velho perguntou, apoiando a mão no ombro de Ikki, e direcionando-o à saída.

- Não. Eu acho que por enquanto, não. E como o Kitame-san disse: eu vou me habituando a rotina, conforme for exercendo-a.

- É esse o espírito. – o homem sorriu, satisfeito. - E eu queria só alertá-lo de uma coisa Amamya.

- Sim?

- O nosso outro estagiário disse que não suportou o jeito autoritário do Zanzo. E bem... O Zanzo é um cara legal, só um tanto... Como posso dizer... Sistemático, entende? Afinal, ele é advogado criminalista, lida com crimes hediondos. E às vezes até passa por ameaças. Então, ele mantém uma pinta de durão, mas no fundo, ele é uma boa pessoa.

- Sinceramente, Omeda-san...

- Me chame de Yashiro. – o advogado pediu, interrompendo-o. - Pelo amor de Deus, não quero lembrar que sou velho.

Ikki sorriu, e então se corrigiu:

- Sinceramente, Yashiro-san. Eu gosto de tipos como ele, eu também sou um pouco assim. E acredite, não estou dizendo isso para ganhar crédito.

- Eu acredito, Ikki. Você parece um cara sensato. E é por isso que o velho sensei da Toldai indicou você.

- Além de ser acadêmico da _Toldai_... – Ikki ouviu o jovem irmão do seu chefe complementar, adicionando um olhar furtivo encima de si.

- Não ligue. – Yashiro o alertou. - O Keita-kun é meio frustrado por não ter passado lá. – Ikki manteve-se sério. E o menino só sorriu para o comentário desnecessário do irmão. Então, o mais velho continuou. - Bom, tenho que ir pegar minha noiva pra gente curtir o dia dos namorados juntos. – ele avisou, empurrando os dois para fora. - E você, Amamya, é casado?

- Tenho uma namorada, e um irmão mais novo. – Ikki lhe respondeu. Enquanto observava ele chavear o escritório. - Acho que temos coisas em comum.

- Verdade, né?! E a gata? É acadêmica da Toldai também?

- Ela já é formada na área faz algum tempo. Eu... fui um cliente.

- Ow! Não fique acanhado. Vou te contar um segredo: a minha noiva também já foi minha cliente.

- Onii-san, vamos! – o irmão caçula o chamou, impaciente, já na porta do carro.

- Certo, Keita-kun! Estou indo. Conversamos mais na segunda, Amamya. Ja ne.

- Ja ne! – Ikki se despediu.

Mas antes de entrar no seu carro, sentiu o celular vibrando, e desta vez, sorriu ao abrir o aparelho e constatar de quem era o nome que aparecia no display. Direcionou este no ouvido e atendeu:

- Alô?

- Está difícil falar com você hoje, ein, senhor?

Ikki sorriu.

- Boba. Desculpe? Tive alguns contratempos.

- E então, como foi no escritório?

- Estou aqui na frente ainda e sinceramente... Gostei de tudo. Tenho boas expectativas para esse lugar.

- Apesar de ser direito Criminal.

- E o que tem?

- Ah, Ikki... É uma das áreas mais difíceis do nosso ramo. Apesar de ser a mais valorizada, por ser tão complexa.

- E é exatamente isso que me atraiu.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. Acho que não terei problema em lidar com bandidos.

- Não são só bandidos, às vezes os crimes envolve pessoas inocentes, é necessário ter um psicológico bem trabalhado. Além de boa oratória, desinibição para falar em público, e um bom poder de persuasão.

- Gosto de desafios.

- É, eu já percebi.

- E então, o que faremos hoje? Afinal, é o dia dos namorados... – Ikki falou sem entusiasmo, entretanto, lembrou-se do aviso de Sheena de usar o dia como pretexto para enfim, avançarem para um estágio mais profundo daquela relação.

- Você lembrou?

Ikki não deixou de sentir o timbre de entusiasmo na voz da advogada. "Talvez, Sheena tem razão. Apesar de mais velha, ela ainda é uma adolescente ingênua...". Ele sorriu.

- Sim, claro.

- Bem, eu tenho uma sugestão... – desta vez, a voz dela vacilou levemente e o moreno acabou ficando curioso.

- Estou ouvindo.

...

Ikki, depois do telefonema de Érika, foi para a casa rapidamente. Ao chegar lá, não perdeu tempo, tomou um banho ligeiro, se perfumou, vestiu sua melhor roupa e saiu para apanhar a namorada. Na saída de casa, quase esbarrou com Seiya, que chegava afobado dizendo que precisava de um banheiro urgente. Mesmo assim, o mais velho o parou para avisá-lo que não tinha horário pra retornar para casa. E também, quis saber de Shun.

Seiya apenas disse que ele tinha ficado para trás, mas já deveria estar chegando. Ikki se contentou com a resposta, e como não tinha tempo de esperar pelo irmão mais novo, decidiu confiar no que o caçula moreno dissera. E após se despedir, o viu sair disparado para dentro da residência. Meneou a cabeça em um gesto negativo, e depois de resmungar "Esse Seiya não tem jeito", entrou no carro. Havia adorado a sugestão dada pela namorada. Uma casa de banho parecia o ambiente perfeito para o que tinha em mente.

Assim, em poucos minutos ele já estava do outro lado da cidade, aguardando Érika na calçada, enfrente ao condomínio onde ela morava.

- Ikki?

O mais velho ouviu uma voz de mulher o chamar e se virou, esperando o vulto que as aproximava afoitamente, se aproximar.

Ela parou diante dele com o peito ofegante. Debruçou o corpo para frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelho e, tentou recompor sua respiração. Ikki percebeu o quanto ela estava bonita. Era a primeira vez que a via de cabelos soltos. "E como são longos", pensou.

- O que houve?

- O Elevador está com defeito, tive que descer pelas escadas... – ela explicou, erguendo os olhos para ele.

E Ikki admirou-se do vermelho que esfogueou as bochechas da mulher que amava, deixando-a com um ar de menina tímida. A namorada estava sem maquiagem, na verdade, dificilmente a via maquiada ou adornada por jóias. E quando as usava, era sempre algo muito discreto. Ela ainda estava vestida de forma simples: um vestido estilo jardineira na cor caqui e sandálias sem salto, na cor creme. Ikki sorriu. E confessou para si mesmo: "Kanagawa era simplesmente linda, exatamente por ser daquele jeito: tão natural."

- Então, Ikki. O lugar que te falei fica no Kyosumi Garden. O Ryu disse que uma ex-vizinha da nossa cidade está morando aqui, e traba... –

Mas a advogada não continuou falando, porque Ikki colocara a mão em seu rosto e antes que pudesse completar qualquer explicação, sentiu seu queixo ser puxado e levado de encontro a boca dele. Logo, os braços grandes e musculosos do namorado a envolveram. E Érika sentiu o corpo amolecer e o rosto esbrasear ainda mais. Era muito bom sentir aquele abraço tão intenso; aconchegante, que a fez sentir-se como uma criança sendo amparada e protegida. O corpo de Ikki transmitia um calor tão denso, que a fazia deixar-se envolver sem nenhum receio. Ela não podia negar: estava perdidamente apaixonada.

...

Depois de uma viagem de quarenta minutos de carros, Ikki e Kangawa chegaram enfrente a uma residência antiga, no fundo do Kyosumi Garden. Após estacionar o carro, o moreno de olhos azuis saiu primeiro do veículo e abriu a porta do carro para a namorada. E abraçados, os dois seguiram para o lugar.

Ao chegarem à entrada, foram recepcionados por uma jovem vestida de forma tradicional.

- Há quanto tempo Miosume, está tão diferente. – Érika, que conhecia a moça, reparou - Quando a vi pela última vez, ainda era uma adolescente que usava chuquinhas nos cabelos.

- Pois é, Kanagawa-san. – a outra respondeu, encabulada com a observação. - O tempo passa, não é? Eu cresci; casei e acabei deixando o campo também, para vir morar na cidade.

- Casou? Isso é muito bom. – ela concordou em um suspiro. Na verdade, Érika sentiu-se constrangida, pela jovem Miosume, que deveria ser mais nova que ela uns oito anos, já estar casada. E resolveu não entrar em detalhes, e segurando o braço de Ikki, o apresentou: - Este é Ikki Amamya, meu namorado.

A moça que era advertida a não tratar com intimidade os clientes do local, não se atreveu olhar diretamente para o acompanhante da ex-vizinha, desta forma, apenas fez uma breve e tímida reverência com a cabeça, enquanto manteve seus olhos fixos em algum ponto no chão.

- É um prazer. – ela disse e, sem esperar a resposta do homem, pediu: – Me acompanhem, por favor, irei mostrar o banho.

- Sim. – os dois concordaram e a seguiram.

Enquanto iam andando e passando pelos cômodos, a jovem falava um pouco da história que escondia a estrutura do lugar que pertencera aos lordes feudais no tempo do Império. Ela também contou que o lugar, desde os tempos remotos, era exclusivo para encontro de casais proibidos.

- Amantes? - Érika perguntou curiosa.

- Também. – a mulher limitou-se a elucidar. - Porém, devido há alguns contratempos do passado. Hoje, o atual administrador, que é o senhor para quem eu trabalho, só aceita casais com algum tipo de indicação. Ele não é aberto o tempo todo, até mesmo, para não levantar suspeitas de possíveis esposas ou maridos que podem estar sendo traídos, entendem?

- Entendi.

- E quando precisa ser aberto. – a jovem continuou com a explicação. – Meu chefe pede para que eu e mais uma empregada da casa, prestemos os nossos serviços aqui.

Ikki não quis dar opinião na conversa das mulheres, prosseguiu o caminho em silêncio. Já Kanagawa, ficava cada vez, mais curiosa, e perguntou à amiga se muitos casais haviam agendado o lugar naquela data. Então, sua ex-vizinha apenas lhe respondeu:

- Somente mais um. É um desses casais modernos e incomuns. Contudo, eles já usaram o lugar, por isso, vocês podem ficar à vontade.

- Ah, sim. Obrigado. – a advogada sorriu agradecida da preocupação da colega.

Ao chegarem ao local do banho livre, a empregada explicou onde estavam os produtos para o banho, e também, pediu que eles lessem o cartaz de avisos, que na verdade, Ikki já estava lendo. Em seguida, ela saiu se despedindo:

- Tenham um bom banho.

- Obrigado, Miosume-chan. – Kangawa se voltou para o namorado e perguntou: – E, então, o que diz aí?

- Nada de tão importante... – ele começou a desabotoar a camisa social preta que estava vestindo. – Vamos, entrar?

- Cla- claro. – ela respondeu gaguejante, ficando vermelha ao ver o tórax bem trabalhado do namorado sendo exposto pela fenda da camisa.

Em questão de poucos minutos os dois já estavam sem as roupas. No entanto, a pedido de Érika, Ikki ficou com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Da mesma forma que ela também o fez: enrolou a sua toalha na altura dos seios. E, após ela prender os cabelos no alto da cabeça, o chamou para entrarem.

Contudo, Ikki pediu para que ela seguisse na frente, pois havia esquecido o celular no bolso da calça que acabara de guardar no armário. Na realidade, ele queria mesmo era apanhar a carteira, onde estavam os preservativos. Erika não o questionou e seguiu sozinha.

E, antes dela entrar no lago artificial, certificou-se de que ele não estava espiando. O fato era que, a advogada não se sentia tão atraente, por isso, tinha vergonha de ficar totalmente nua na frente do namorado, que tinha um físico de dar inveja a qualquer esportista.

Ao entrar na água temperada, ela decidiu deixar-se relaxar, por mais nervosa que estivesse. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. No entanto, ao reabri-los, viu algo reluzindo no outro extremo da piscina chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Então, a água está boa? – Ikki perguntou, abrindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Está ótima. – a namorada confirmou. - Ikki, acho que alguém esqueceu uma jóia aqui, será que você pode entregá-la para Miosume, aproveitando que ainda não se molhou.

- Sem problemas, cadê?

- Vou pegá-la. – a mulher andou dentro do lago e apanhou o objeto que reluzia. Também estranhou ao perceber do que se tratava. Voltou até o namorado e estendeu a jóia brilhante pra ele. – Que estranho... Porque alguém traria um rosário para um lugar como esse?

Ikki arregalou os olhos ao ver o rosário brilhante nas mãos da Kanagawa. E a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi o que a funcionária do lugar, havia dito à namorada pouco antes: "É um desses casais modernos e incomuns.". Ikki sabia muito bem, não tinha como uma jóia tão peculiar como àquela, vinda de uma região tão remota, pertencer a outro morador do Japão. E como se uma névoa negra encobrisse seus olhos ele fechou a mão na corrente e saiu de lá, deixando uma Érika muito confusa para trás.

- Ikki?!

Já no corredor, ele deu de cara com a ex-vizinha da namorada.

- Ah! – a mulher admirou-se, apontando a jóia nas mãos dele. - Eu já ia atrás disso. Você o encontrou.

Ikki ficou imóvel por um tempo, fitando desfocadamente a mulher. Precisava ser prudente, ou colocaria tudo a perder. Inspirou e respirou tentando organizar sua mente. Se fizesse um alarde ali, as pessoas que vieram atrás da jóia sairiam correndo.

- O dono veio atrás?

- Sim. – confirmou a empregada. - Ele disse que tem um valor sentimental estimadíssimo, por isso voltou imediatamente quando deu falta do objeto. Pode voltar e aproveitar o seu banho, senhor. Eu me encarrego de devolvê-lo. Obrigada. – ela se prontificou, estendendo a mão para que ele lhe entregasse o rosário.

Ikki respondeu um "certo" bem desmotivado, e depositou a jóia na palma dela. Depois de vê-la reverenciá-lo e dar as costas para si, fingiu estar voltando para o banho, esperando-a se afastar o suficiente para assim, dar meia volta e seguir em seu encalço.

Ao chegar à porta, ele ouviu claramente a voz de Hyoga, - o que não foi surpresa – contudo, o que o fazia seu coração acelerar demasiadamente, era incerteza de quem o acompanhava. Segurou com força a maçaneta da porta, e suspirou, antes de girá-la de vagar...

- Ikki?!

O coração dele quase saiu pela boca ao ouvir o chamado.

- Érika! Quer me matar de susto? – ele a repreendeu, com um tom de voz muito baixo.

- O que está fazendo? – ela quis saber, sussurrando no mesmo tom.

- Tirando uma dúvida. Eu sei de quem é aquele rosário. É do Hyoga.

A namorada mostrou-se realmente surpresa ao pronunciar um "Ah" sem nenhuma sonorização.

- Você não está achando que ele esteve aqui com o...

Mas antes dela terminar, a voz do loiro agradecendo do outro lado, fez Ikki apressar-se. Ele agachou-se rente ao chão e, fazendo um gesto para a namorada acompanhá-lo também, girou a maçaneta devagar; abrindo um uma pequena brecha de onde pode ver a recepção do lugar. Érika encostou-se em Ikki, e espichou os olhos por cima do ombro dele para tentar ver o que este via. E realmente, ficou atônita com o que constatou.

- Ikki... você tinha razão. – ela sussurrou surpresa. - O Hyoga é mesmo gay.

Porém, Ikki voltou a encerrar a porta vagarosamente e se levantou. Erika também o acompanhou, e os dois ficaram frente a frente. Então, a advogada observou assombrada, Ikki abrir grande sorriso de um lado a outro da face.

- O que foi? – ela inquiriu franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Está feliz porque não é o seu irmão que está com ele?

- Não, Érika. Não, é isso. É que... Não sei se fico bravo ou feliz. Mas acho que o Hyoga não é gay, afinal. – ele afirmou, abrindo mais o sorriso, deixando a namorada ainda mais consternada.

- Eu não entendi.

- "Aquilo", pode até parecer um menino, mas é uma menina, e muito atentada. É a namorada dele: Anina.

- Como?

- Esqueça! – Ikki disse, apanhando-a no colo.

- Ikki, o que está fazendo?!

- Vamos curtir a nossa noite!

**I gotta take a little time (****4****)**

(Eu tenho que dar um tempo)**  
A little time to think things over **

**(**Um tempo para pensar melhor nas coisas)**  
I better read between the lines **

(É melhor eu ler nas entrelinhas)**  
In case I need it when I'm older **

**(**Caso eu precise quando envelhecer)

...

Do lado de fora.

- Vocês foram rápidos. – Shun, que ficou esperando na frente da casa, junto com a Elian, comentou.

- Parece que o outro casal que já estava lá, achou o que o Hyoga havia perdido, aí a moça nem precisou ir procurar. – Anina explicou na frente do loiro.

- E então, Nina? Matou sua curiosidade? – Shun quis saber.

- Só um pouco. – respondeu ela, retorcendo os lábios. - Na verdade, eu queria ver como é esse tal banho ao ar livre. Mas como não podemos entrar, nem valeu a pena ter ido com o Hyoga.

- Eu disse que não daria certo, mas você insistiu.

- A minha curiosidade que ficou me alfinetando e dizendo "você tem que ir". – ela reclamou, arrancando risos dos demais.

O loiro sorriu ainda mais, e bateu suas mãos uma na outra.

- Vamos para casa? – Hyoga sugeriu.

- Para sua ou para nossa? – Anina quis saber.

- Não seja engraçadinha, Anina Hagnovisk. 'Bora!

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**

(Na minha vida, só tem havido sofrimento e dor)**  
I don't know if I can face it again**

(Não sei se consigo encarar isso de novo)**  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**

(Eu não posso parar agorar, eu já fui longe de mais)**  
To change this lonely life**

(Para mudar essa vida de solidão)**  
**

Anina segurou a mão direita de Shun que por sua vez teve a sua esquerda apertada pela de Hyoga, que teve a sua outra mão segurada por Elian. E assim, os quatro – unidos em uma corrente - seguiram andando, conversando e sorrindo, para fora do Kyosume Garden.

**  
****I wanna know what love is**

(Eu quero saber o que é o amor)**  
I want you to show me**

(Eu quero que você me mostre)**  
I wanna feel what love is**

(Eu quero sentir o que é o amor)**  
I know you can show me**

(Eu sei que você pode me mostrar)

...

Dentro do lago artificial, Érika e Ikki se beijavam de uma maneira singela, quase beirando o terno. A advogada sentiu as mãos firmes do homem que amava que contradiziam a delicadeza do toque labial, massagear seus ombros com firmeza. Em seguida, essas subiram por sua nuca, causando-lhe um arrepio gostoso naquela região, até alcançarem seu coque, e por fim, desatar o nó que prendia seus longos fios no alto da cabeça.

Ikki parou para observá-la. E sorriu encantado, ao ver os longos fios escorregarem tão levemente, que lhe parecera um véu emoldurando o belo rosto de Érika, até tocarem na água.

- Você imagina o quanto é linda?

Kanagawa forçou-se – timidamente - a menear a cabeça de um lado a outro. Ela não conseguia converter em palavras o que estava sentindo, seu coração se arrematava em seu peito toda vez que Ikki tocava-lhe, ou falava. Até mesmo, a voz dele, era capaz de lhe despertar desejos que ela jamais imaginara sentir. Na água, ela friccionava suas coxas uma na outra, contraindo sua parte íntima. Os bicos dos seios também estavam ouriçados, e agradeceu mentalmente, por Ikki ter soltado seus cabelos, pois assim pôde escondê-los.

- Está tremendo, Érika? – Ikki notou.

- Gomen? Acho que é a água...

- Quer sair daqui?

- Não. – ela respondeu rapidamente, e confessou: - E estou mentindo. A verdade é que estou...

- Nervosa?

- A palavra não é bem essa, talvez... "excitada", seja o termo mais correto.

Ikki sorriu de lado. Era o que precisava ouvir, apesar de ter suas dúvidas se ela teria coragem de dizer algo do tipo em algum momento. Satisfeito, retirou os cabelos dela dos seios, jogando-os para trás.

- Ah, Ikki, não. – ela protestou.

- Deixe-me vislumbrá-la... – Ikki pediu, segurando as mãos dela e impedindo-a de se cobrir em um gesto automático, fazendo-a abrir os braços. – Assim. Está Linda... E fica ainda mais encantadora com os cabelos soltos e o rosto corado.

- Bobo.

- Érika... – ele segurou rosto dela firmemente com ambas as mãos e lhe depositou um beijo nos lábios; para depois aproximar-se do ouvido, e em um sussurro se declarar: – Eu a amo.

Um arrepio gelado percorreu todo o dorso da mulher ao ouvir a voz sussurrada dele se confessando em seu ouvido. Mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força, que quase o cortou. O tremor aumentou ainda mais, ao sentir a boca dele escorregando para seu pescoço, depositando em cada pedaço da sua pele, um beijo delicado.

- Ai, Ikki... – ela não conseguiu reter o gemido que escapou dos seus lábios. – Eu também... O amo tanto! De uma forma que até me enlouquece.

- Então deixe se enlouquecer, Érika. Quero sentir todo esse amor, da mesma forma que quero partilhar o que eu estou sentindo com você...

**Gonna take a little time**

(Vou dar um tempo)**  
A little time to look around me**

(Um tempo para olhar a minha volta)**  
I've got nowhere ****left to hide**

(Não sobrou nenhum lugar para me esconder)**  
It looks like love has finally found me**

(Parece que o amor finalmente me encontrou)

Ikki, após o consentimento da namorada, a levou para fora da água, e nas margens do lago, ele a deitou, para logo, sobrepor seu corpo nu sobre o dela. Ambos já estavam tão sobrecarregados de desejos, que as preliminares quase não foram necessárias. E depois dele dar atenção aos seios pequenos dela, sugando-os e massageando-os, ele a ouviu implorar entre dentes cerrados:

- Ikki, por favor... entre em mim. Já não estou aguentando mais. – ela avisou, enquanto abria suas pernas trêmulas, permitindo à ele, se encaixar melhor entre elas.

E ao ouvir aquele pedido inesperado, Ikki sentiu o seu membro que já pulsava, latejar. E não pensou duas vezes, o direcionou no pequeno orifício onde este já roçava e o enfiou rapidamente, até alcançar o fundo. Ali, pôde notar o quanto era verdadeira as palavras dela. O membro não encontrara resistência ao penetrar, tão úmido e quente estava o canal que percorrera. E ao sentir-se envolvido e aquecido dentro daquele pequeno confinamento, o moreno de olhos gateados não conseguiu mais manter a linha racional, e passou arrematar-se com ferocidade para dentro da namorada. Entrando e saindo em um ritmo alucinante.

Érika por sua vez, sentiu um frisson. As pernas amoleceram ao se penetrada com tanta precisão. Entreabriu os lábios e a única coisa que conseguia fazer foi gemer e tentar cadenciar a respiração que insistia em ficar presa no peito. Seu coração se desesperara, e àquela sensação magnífica de prazer ameaçava vir, deixando-a fora de si. Esquecera-se de manter o pudor e passou a se concentrar só nos movimentos, gemendo cada vez mais alto, ao ritmo da penetração.

- Ah! Ah! Ah Ikki! Assim! Ah! Ah!

Ikki debruçou-se sobre ela, fazendo pressão em seu ventre, tentando assim, estimular o clitóris também. E sorriu ao perceber que sua investida fora certeira, já que ela levou o punho fechado na boca, tentando conter um possível grito. Então, sussurrou:

- Pode gemer, Érika... Eu gosto assim...

- Ahhhhh, Ikki! Está me enlouquecendo! Eu não... Eu não... Eu não... – ela arqueou as costas do chão; contraiu os dedos dos pés, e envergou o pescoço para trás ao sentir o clímax lhe atingir como uma flechada. E não segurou o grito que saiu eloquente de sua garganta: - !

Ikki sentiu seu membro ser contraído fortemente dentro da namorada. Ela entrara em estado de êxtase. E desta forma, não conseguiu mais resistir. Retirou o membro que já gotejava o pré-gozo dentro do preservativo, e deu uma última e forte estocada. Para em seguida, abraçá-la, sentindo ser dominado pela a pulsação do orgasmo. Ele também não conseguiu suportar a onda de êxtase que o assolou, e vociferou seu prazer entre dentes trincados:

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**  
****In my life there's been heartache and pain**

(Na minha vida, só tem havido sofrimento e dor)  
**I don't know if I can face i****t again**

(Não sei se consigo encarar isso de novo)  
**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**

(Eu não posso parar agorar, eu já fui longe de mais)  
**To change this lonely life**

(Para mudar essa vida de solidão)

Depois de algum tempo, já com os corpos relaxados. Ikki descansava com a cabeça apoiada no peito da mulher abaixo de si, ouvindo o coração dela tamborilando de forma frenética; enquanto sentia as carícias daqueles dedos tão frágeis, em seus cabelos.

- Nem acredito que demoramos tanto pra sentir isso... Você foi maravilhoso... – ela falou, admirando o céu estrelado que aparecia entre as copas das árvores.

- Você também foi perfeita. Ainda estou sentindo meu corpo formigando.

Ela sorriu.

- Já estava começando a pensar que você não se sentia atraído por mim.

- Imagine... Só não fizemos antes, por falta de oportunidade.

- Mas de agora em diante será diferente, não é?

- Com toda certeza. Agora que eu não preciso ficar vigiando tanto o meu irmão, acho que poderei passar algumas noites com você no seu apartamento, se me aceitar, é claro.

- Jura?

Agora fora a vez de Ikki sorrir e elevar-se do corpo dela, lhe alcançado a face. E, após soltar um breve suspiro, fez-lhe um afago no rosto com as costas da mão e, olhando fixamente nos olhos castanhos, confirmou:

- Eu juro.

Kanagawa fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, como se tragasse para o seu interior, as palavras ditas por ele, e sem nenhum receio, confessou mais uma vez:

- Eu te amo tanto, Ikki. Tanto. – ela disse, reabrindo seus olhos e vislumbrando aquele par de belos orbes azuis gateados sobre si.

A advogada estava extremamente feliz, afinal, nunca em sua vida, ideara encontrar alguém como Ikki. Tão lindo, tão másculo, tão dedicado a família e tão determinado em seus ideais. Escorreu seus dedos pela face ainda úmida do namorado, e dos fios que ainda gotejavam. Então, o viu beijar a ponta dos seus dedos e se declarar também:

- Eu te amo, Érika. Muito.

Os dois suspiraram quase que ao mesmo tempo, sorriram, e se beijaram.

**  
I wanna know what love is**

(Eu quero saber o que é o amor)  
**I want you to show me**

(Eu quero que você me mostre)  
**I wanna feel what love is**

(Eu quero sentir o que é o amor)  
**I know you can show me**

(Eu sei que você pode me mostrar)

**...**

Enquanto isso, na residência Imperial...

Yukihiro tentava impedir o jovem Spike, irmão de criação de Yumihito a adentrar o palácio, principalmente, porque ele chegara com uma mochila nas costas.

- Deixe-me em paz, Capacho Imperial! Eu quero falar com o meu irmão.

- Capacho Imperial?! – indignou-se o empregado da casa. - Eu sou o conselheiro do Imperador! Que audácia é essa?! Retire o que disse!

- Tá, tá. Eu já entendi. – disse ele, dando de ombros e subindo a escadaria que levava para o segundo piso, sabia o caminho para o aposento do irmão, não precisava ficar discutindo com aquele ali.

- Espere, Spike! Eu disse que não podia subir! Mas, que inferno! – ele praguejou e o seguiu.

Ao encontrar a porta do quarto que procurava, o americano não pensou duas vezes e entrou sem bater, antes que o outro que vinha em seu encalço se aproximasse o suficiente para impedi-lo. E quando percebeu a maçaneta girando e a voz abafada de Yukihiro do lado de fora o chamando, foi rápido, e chaveou a porta.

- Vai dormir, sensei! Relaxa um pouco.

_- Eu ordeno que abra essa porta agora, Spike! _

Mas o moreno não deu ouvido. Procurou o interruptor, que ele sabia que ficava em algum lugar ali perto da porta e o acionou. Quando a luz banhou o recinto ferindo um pouco seus olhos, Spike olhou direto para a cama do irmão e se chocou com o que via.

- Mas que diabo é isso?! – ele franziu o cenho, não era o irmão deitado nu de bruços ali, e dormindo profundamente. Era...

"Shun?"

Ele aproximou-se mais e observou o lençol que estava nas costas do rapaz e que só cobria parte do lombo deste. E notou, apesar da semelhança, que não era o Shun. Os cabelos eram escuros, e a pele não era tão pálida. Além dos assessórios que ele usava: pulseira de couro, pircings, brincos.

- Ainda com essa mania idiota de entrar sem bater, Spike-kun? – ele ouviu a inquisição de Yumi, que saía do banheiro amarrando o hobby.

- Que diabo é isso? – ele perguntou, apontando para a pessoa na cama do irmão.

- Um garoto nu.

- É eu percebi, mas...

- O que quer aqui, Spike? – Yumihito o cortou.

- Um lugar pra ficar. – respondeu ele displicentemente, pois não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo perfeito do garoto na cama, na verdade, na parte mais avolumada e arredondada que ele tinha.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu na sua outra casa?

Spike ouvira a pergunta, mas não conseguira formular uma resposta. Estava hipnotizado com o menino sobre o leito. Era evidente, pela forma amassada dos forros de cama e pelo cheiro que exalava do lugar, havia acabado de rolar um sexo selvagem ali. Até porque Yumi, acabara de sair do banho. Mas não era exatamente isso que o intrigava, e sim, a semelhança que ele tinha com o garoto mais popular da Kanagoe Fuji.

- Spike, quer parar de babar na bunda do meu amante, e responder a droga da pergunta que lhe fiz.

- Quem é? – o americano insistiu em perguntar.

- Não te interessa.

- Ele é perfeito.

Yumihito sorriu de lado.

- Não vai pensar da mesma forma quando o vir acordado.

- Mandou fazer um clone do Shun?

- Apesar de ter muito dinheiro agora, suponho que seja impossível.

- E como encontrou alguém tão semelhante?

- Por acaso. – replicou seco. – Agora pare de me ignorar, e responda: o que houve na sua casa?

- O Mido tá cheio de merda na cabeça, preciso de um tempo longe dele.

- E esse longe tem que ser aqui?

- Ué, irmão? Você morou durante uma vida inteira debaixo do mesmo teto de trailler que eu. Vai ter a coragem de me negar abrigo, agora?

Yumi suspirou. Aquilo não era nada bom para os seus planos...

Continua...

...

* * *

Ufa!

Capítulo ENORME. Pra compensar o atraso! Além do que, esse será o último do ano, e, tecnicamente falando, esse também é o último capítulo relacionado a temporada anterior, porque o novo ano escolar na verdade, começa em Abril no Japão, ou seja, no próximo capítulo.

Então, a nova temporada promete! E para aguçar os paladares, uma prévia do que virá depois:

- Tem início o novo ano escolar do Shun e do Seiya. o/

- Vestibular Shiryu e Hyoga. o/

- Novo semestre universitário de Ikki, além do novo trabalho. o/

- Sheena e Flér estarão de volta. o/

- Nascimento da filha do Shiryu. o/

- Muito mais Kanagoe Fuji: Aliah, Seiya, Ken, Kary, Tomoe, Shin, Spike, Sakura e Mido. Yuki-sensei. Além do retorno da Flér e o ingresso da Kalya

- E claro! Muita, mas muita confusão pela frente com nossos queridos vilõezinhos da malhação: Ken e Yumi! Além do que, aparece Spike. Será que ele veio para somar? Ou atrapalhar os dois?

- As irmãs Hagnovisk's: Elian e seu tratamento. E os planos infalíveis da pequena Anina para ajudar o casal Shun e Hyoga**.**

- E claro, o namoro mais esperado de todos: Shun e Hyoga finalmente estão juntos e parece que Ikki vai dar uma trégua? Será? E por quanto tempo?

E, vou esperar o apoio de vocês no ano que vem também! Será o terceiro ano de Os Garotos! E gente, essa fic vai fazer três anos! Vocês entendem o quanto isso me emociona? Estou muito feliz de verdade. E só cheguei até aqui com os meus meninos, porque vocês sempre estão aí me apoiando. Por isso, agradeço de mais a todos vocês que estiveram comigo durante este ano, àqueles que estão comigo desde o começo! E espero que essa história só cresça e ganhe novos adeptos.

Como a Naluza sugeriu (minha auxiliar de roteiro, obrigado de verdade!) talvez esse ano não tenha mais capítulo, vou descansar um pouco para revitalizar as ideias e o ano que vem, retornamos com tudo. Mas, farei os especiais de fim de ano. Além da atualização dos Bastidores.

Mas, já aproveito o ensejo pra desejar a todos, do fundo do meu coração: Boas festas!

Vou respondendo as reviews aos poucos!

See you next year! o/

PS.: Choquito? Cadê você meu filho?!

* * *

1 No Japão eles acreditam que quando se espirra do nada, é porque alguém está falando mal dele.

2 **Dinheiro:** Okane.

3 **Tomodachi: **Amigo (a);

4 Música: **I wanna know what love is** – (a versão original é cantada pelo Foreigner/ Mas esta que usei aqui é a versão atual, na voz da diva Mariah Carey (Espero que gostem, eu amo! :D)


	12. Reprovado no vestibular

**Os Garotos / Ano II**

**Capítulo 11**

**Reprovado no Vestibular**

**

* * *

**Três meses depois...

- Vamos Hyoga! Vamos, senão iremos chegar atrasados! – gritou Shiryu, descendo as escadas rapidamente, após jogar a mochila nos ombros.

- Estou indo, estou indo. – respondeu o loiro, descendo logo atrás, sem o mesmo entusiasmo do primeiro.

No saguão principal da casa, a dupla era esperada ansiosamente pelos olhares atentos de Seiya e Shun.

- Então? É hoje o grande dia, não é mesmo? – perguntou Shun, abrindo um enorme sorriso para os dois.

- Isso mesmo, Shun. - Shiryu respondeu, simpaticamente.

Já Hyoga, virou o rosto um tanto ruborizado para o lado, era impossível não ficar encabulado com a docilidade de Shun, estava ficando difícil para ele esconder o relacionamento dos dois.

- Vão realmente prestar a Toldai? – inquiriu Seiya, com ar duvidoso, quebrando a tensão que se adensava no ar.

- Claro, Seiya. – Shiryu confirmou, confiante. – Não acha que temos potencial?

- Eu não estou falando de você Shiryu... – Seiya ponderou, olhando de canto de olho para Hyoga e já dando alguns passos temerosos para trás; prosseguiu: - Afinal de contas, você não é loiro. – deduziu ele, fazendo questão de olhar diretamente para Hyoga.

- O que você ta falando em Seiya?! - Hyoga que entendeu claramente a indireta de Seiya, largou a mochila no chão. - Eu vou pegar você e arrancar sua cabeça!

- Opa! Estou brincando! – Seiya saiu correndo em direção da cozinha.

- Venha aqui, Seiya! Me encare como homem!

- É só uma brincadeira! Hyoga? Você está concentrando seu cosmo? – perguntou o moreno verdadeiramente nervoso.

- Pó de diamante!

- Socorro! Ele ficou louco! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- Essa fala não é sua, Shun?

- Pois, é. – concordou Shun ficando levemente vermelho.

- PAREM COM ESSA BALBURDIA NA MINHA COZINHA, OU VOU ASSAR OS DOIS COM A MINHA AVE FÊNIX!

Os dois ouviram o barulho de panelas sendo arremessadas, então, a voz de Ikki irrompeu mais uma vez, bem menos abrasiva:

- Shun, Shiryu! O café está pronto! – avisou.

- Estamos indo! – Shiryu quem deu a resposta, apanhando a mochila que Hyoga havia deixado no chão. - Ainda bem, estou mesmo faminto. – comentou, fazendo menção de seguir para o desjejum, contudo, o caçula ainda tinha algo para lhe perguntar, e o impediu, chamando-o.

- Shiryu, não está se sentindo ansioso?

- Pra falar a verdade Shun, eu estou bem confiante; de verdade. Minha média no simulado foi 96. Acho que a minha probabilidade de reprovação neste vestibular é quase nula.

- É verdade. – Shun concordou em um breve suspiro.

Mas o amigo percebeu que o irmão ainda queria lhe perguntar algo, por isso, facilitou a situação.

- Está preocupado com ele também, não é?

- Você percebeu?

Shiryu balançou a cabeça positivamente e repousou uma das mãos no ombro esquerdo do caçula, apertando-o firmemente.

- É que você parece mais nervoso do que eu e o Hyoga que vamos fazer a prova.

- Sim, estou. Você foi muito bem no simulado Shiryu, mas... – Shun direcionou seus olhos para a porta da copa, certificando-se de que ninguém ouviria o que iria falar ao amigo. - Hyoga não mostrou sua média do simulado pra ninguém, nem para mim. – explicou o caçula, com a voz transparecendo seu estado de angustia. – Estou preocupado, sim. Será que ele não foi bem? Será que ele está tão seguro quanto você? Eu mal dormi ontem à noite pensando nisso.

O chinês inspirou e respirou, na verdade, nem ele tinha essa resposta.

- Infelizmente, isso eu não posso te responder também, Shun. Hyoga é muito fechado. Eu e ele não temos muito contato, quase não conversamos apesar de já termos dividido o mesmo quarto e estudarmos na mesma escola.

Shiryu notou o quanto o caçula estava receoso, pois suas feições ficaram ainda mais tensas depois do que falara. Decidiu amenizar o que dissera e, lhe sorrindo, afirmou:

- Mas eu tenho certeza que o Hyoga tem a inteligência suficiente para passar no vestibular que bem entender, Shun. Confie. Ele só não vai ser aprovado se ele não quiser.

Shun balançou a cabeça em um "sim". Sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado. Todavia, estranhou o rosto de Shiryu que se contraía, transformando-se e ganhando a feição antes adotada por si. Notou que a mudança fora repentina, a testa dele se enrugara e seu silêncio transparecia meditação.

- Shiryu? – o caçula o chamou, tentando despertá-lo do transe. – Tudo bem?

- Ah, não é nada... – ele respondeu, porém, ponderou consigo mesmo: "Eu não tenho tanta certeza se Hyoga está certo da profissão a qual escolheu para prestar vestibular..."

O chinês fixou seus pensamentos, e lembrou-se do dia em que preencheram os formulários para a inscrição da prova. Hyoga naquela data ficara um tempão olhando os quadradinhos que eram dispostos para assinalar a primeira e a segunda opção de curso. No entanto, no final, lhe parecera que ele fechara os olhos e marcara qualquer coisa.

O caçula contemplava o rosto do amigo atentamente. Não sabia o que dizer, mas Shiryu parecia saber de algo mais. Tinha certeza que se Hyoga decidisse se formar em algo em qual não tenha vocação, ele não conseguiria ser bem sucedido em sua profissão. Seu estudo seria em vão. Era esse o motivo da sua preocupação pelo namorado.

Ikki aparece repentinamente na porta da sala e, olhando-os com estranheza, os questionou:

- Posso saber o que os dois bonitinhos da casa estão fazendo aí parados olhando um pra cara do outro? - perguntou o mais velho, sem querer saber da resposta, dando as costas para dupla e voltando para a copa; chamando-os para o café. - Vamos logo! O café está esfriando.

Os dois sorriram sem graça; e Shiryu cochichou:

- Depois conversaremos mais, Shun.

O mais novo balançou a cabeça concordando e sorriu. Shiryu seguiu na frente, e Shun o seguiu. Porém, essas indagações planaram em sua cabeça durante todo o café; que se seguiu rápido e silencioso.

Na mesa ouvia-se apenas o tintilar das xícaras e copos. Todos estavam acabando de comer quando Hyoga foi o primeiro a se levantar.

- Vamos, Shiryu! Temos que estar lá uma hora antes dos portões se abrirem.

- Sim, eu sei - Shiryu acabou de colocar a torrada dentro da boca, e tomou seu último gole de chá. – Ainda teremos de ir de metrô, hoje as estações devem estar lotadas.

- Eu levo vocês. – Ikki se ofereceu, já levantando e procurando a chave do carro, no porta chaves na parede ao lado do armário de louças.

Hyoga e Shiryu trocam olhares de incompreensão, afinal Ikki não era acostumado dar caronas a eles.

- Não precisa, Ikki – Shiryu o avisou – Vamos de metrô.

- Não tem problema. – o mais velho fez questão de levá-los e empurrando os dois para fora, concluiu: – Hoje é um dia especial! Farei isso com prazer! – ele disse, voltando-se para os caçulas: - Limpem toda essas bagunça Shun e Seiya; terminem a lição da escola.

- Boa sorte! – desejaram os dois que ficaram para o trio que desaprecia na porta que dava na garagem.

- Yosh! – comemorou Seiya, saltando animadamente da cadeira, ao ver o grupo sair. Foi até a janela e após ver o carro indo embora, atravessou a cozinha saltitando e entrou na lavanderia. – Vou ligar pro Ken e pra Anina; aproveitar o domingo pra jogar futebol na praia. – informou ele, já retornando para a cozinha com sua bolsa de praia.

- Mas... Seiya! Quem vai me ajudar a limpar tudo isso? E as lições da escola?

- Ah, Shun! É domingo! É dia de relaxar! – comentou ele, passando pelo irmão e lhe jogando um beijo no ar. – Beijos, maninho do meu coração! Até a tarde!

- Matte yo, Seiya! – Shun tentou impedi-lo, mas já era tarde. O moreno já havia desaparecido. – Que droga! Como pode ser tão irresponsável?

O caçula suspirou, mas, sabia que não tinha jeito de impedir Seiya, ainda mais quando o assunto era: jogar futebol com os amigos. Levantou-se e começou a recolher os utensílios da mesa.

"Acho que não terei um dia muito agradável..."

**...**

Algumas horas depois, na Toldai, os candidatos a futuros calouros da Universidade estavam totalmente concentrados, respondendo as questões. Hyoga abrira o caderno e após quatro horas do início da prova, sua caneta ainda encontrava-se parada na primeira questão.

No quadro, o aviso que a prova já poderia ser entregue havia acabado de ser escrito pelo fiscal de sala. Foi quando Hyoga pareceu ter se decidido sobre algo. Fechou o caderno, guardou suas coisas e foi o primeiro a entregar a prova. Shiryu que estava em outra sala, ainda permanecera.

Os pensamentos do loiro pareciam fugir de sua mente enquanto caminhava. Não conseguiu manter-se centrado nas questões, por isso não respondera nada. Ainda pensava em Shun, no namoro escondido durante aqueles quase três meses e a relutância deste em manterem o relacionamento em segredo.

Aquele fato o estava incomodando de uma forma que nunca pensou que o incomodaria. A situação o enervava ainda mais, quando tentava conversar com Shun sobre tudo aquilo e ele se esquivava. Não teriam a Anina para ajudá-los para sempre. Fora, que na maioria das vezes, não tinham privacidade. Pois, sempre saíam em grupos, para lugares públicos; como: cinemas, lanchonete, Shopping. Porém, não podiam agir como namorados senão "os outros irão perceber", era a resposta de Shun quando se aproximava.

"Não pega na minha mão, vão notar." ou "o que está fazendo Hyoga, está muito próximo". Aquele tipo de atitude vinda do Shun estava-o irritando, imensamente. Em casa, Ikki estava sempre de olho, não podiam nem dividir o mesmo sofá, ou sentar do lado dele na mesa.

Qual era o sentido de manter um namoro onde não podiam compartilhar os momentos juntos?

Havia reprovado. Reprovado porque a confusão na sua cabeça, não o permitiu pensar em qual carreira seguir. Seus pensamentos estavam todos em Shun.

Continuou caminhando, tentando esvaziar a sua mente de todos os motivos que o levaram a desistir da prova. Algo era certo, não iria prestar vestibular para uma profissão qualquer só pra fugir dos sermões do grande pai da família. Era errado.

"Que se dane a bronca do Ikki! Se ele quiser me encher o saco por causa disso que me encha! Não vou mais me importar com as broncas dele!", pensou, decidido.

Caminhou tanto e, quando deu por si, já havia chegado à praia.

O clima estava agravável. Era primavera. Adorava aquela estação... A temperatura era amena, não era tão quente como o verão e nem tão frio quanto o inverno. As pessoas se vestiam bem. Tinham sorrisos leves no rosto. Tudo parecia despojar mais cor e alegria. Era a estação do amor e para todo o lado que olhasse podia observar vários casais, alguns com crianças...

De repente sentiu algo bom lhe invadir, o cheiro do mar e o barulho das ondas lhe transmitiam paz. Chegou à grade que cercava o calçadão da praia e fechou suas duas mãos nela. Havia muitas pessoas caminhando; algumas mães com seus filhos, belas jovens andando compassado, sorrindo e cochichando ao passar por ele.

Era disso que precisava para poder pensar melhor.

Não tão longe dali, Hyoga percebeu uma moça que lhe chamou muito a atenção. Ela caminhava na areia com os sapatos nas mãos, estava usando um longo vestido floreado que era um pouco grande para o seu corpo magro. O vestido tinha tons em verde claro, – adorava aquela cor - os cabelos dela eram castanhos claros longos, presos por uma trança, que deixava escapar alguns fios que o vento insistentemente jogava em seu rosto.

Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi à serenidade com que ela caminhava. Tinha um leve sorriso no rosto, parecia desprovida de problemas. Tão diferente de si, aquela parecia ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Ela é bonita não é mesmo? – Hyoga ouviu essa pergunta e voltou-se sobressaltado para observar quem era o dono daquela voz grave que lhe dirigia.

As mãos pequenas que seguravam a barra da grade, ao seu lado, não parecia pertencer alguém do sexo masculino. Apesar de a voz ser diferente, teve certeza, era uma mulher. Uma voz conhecida talvez.

- Desculpe-me? Eu a conheço? – questionou, reparando melhor naquela figura que parou perto de si. Era uma moça bem baixa, talvez 1,60, ou menos, deveria ter em torno de uns 22 anos, usava um boné vermelho, mas dava pra ver que os cabelos eram loiros como o seu; ela estava de óculos escuros espelhados, uma camisa regata branca - que deixava a mostra o top preto que usava por baixo - uma bermuda cor verde musgo até os joelhos, tipo exército - bem folgada com bolsos laterais – chinelos de dedos e, apesar de estar vestida totalmente como um rapaz se vestiria, aquela moça lhe parecia ser bonita.

- Desculpe-me, eu? – ela pediu, com um leve sorriso. - Meu nome é Ayanami, - apresentou-se, retirando os óculos escuros e estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo deixando a mostra um belo par de olhos cinzas – Hajimemashite.

Hyoga ficou apreensivo de início, no Japão não era comum as pessoas se apresentarem para um desconhecido daquela maneira tão despreocupada. Achara bem estranho. Mas ela tinha um belo olhar, e também, um sorriso debochado no rosto. Parecia ser uma pessoa interessante; estendeu a sua mão e apertando a dela, respondeu ao cumprimento:

- Yukida, Hyoga. Hajimemashite.

Ela sorriu, os dois se soltaram do aperto de mão, e voltaram-se – quase que sincronicamente - para o mar. Onde a bela moça, continuava caminhando indiferente a tudo.

- Você é russo? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Sim, sou. Como...

- Eu soube? – ela o interrompeu, rindo; e, após enganchar as hastes dos óculos na regata, prosseguiu: - Um tanto que óbvio, não? Sua aparência, seu sotaque, seus gestos aparentemente... reservados. – novamente ela sorriu, agora parecendo se divertir com a confusão transmitida pelo par de olhos interrogativo do loiro.

- Eu também sou... – ela explicou, antes que o novo amigo ficasse chateado com seu jeito debochando.

O que fez a mente de Hyoga clarear-se. Era por isso que ela tinha alguns traços peculiares com os seus.

- De onde? – perguntou interessado.

- São Petersburgo, e você?

- Um pequeno vilarejo na Sibéria, chamado Kohoutek.

- Filho de pai ou mãe japonês?

- Pai. Mas eu não cheguei a conhecê-lo. Você?

- Mãe. Mas ela alimenta grandes motivos para me odiar. – ela informou, e novamente, sustentou aquele leve sorriso, como se o que dissesse não fosse importante.

- Ódio? – Hyoga inquiriu surpreso. Mas logo, percebeu a gafe, estava querendo saber da vida de uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer, desculpou-se: – Gomen? – ele pediu, fitando-a sem graça – Não é do meu interesse, não precisa responder.

Ela sorriu e, um pouco desconcertada, apoiou os braços na grade e abaixou a cabeça, fitando seus próprios pés, mas, logo reergueu o semblante, inspirando a maresia; então o respondeu:

- Não se preocupe. A curiosidade é normal em qualquer ser humano. Minha mãe tem vários motivos para me odiar, mais o maior deles talvez seja ela. – Ayanami, apontou com a cabeça para a jovem de vestido florido, que agora molhava os pés nas pequenas ondas que desmanchavam na areia, soltando gritinhos eufóricos ao fugir delas; tal como uma criança. – O nome dela é Helena. Pra mim, a jóia mais preciosa e rara do mundo. Não me importa se minha mãe a aceita ou não.

Hyoga percebeu a jovem suspirar profundamente. Como se o seu peito inflasse de algo puro e bom, ao pronunciar aquele fato com tanta convicção. Como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante do que àquilo que sentia, nem mesmo o desprezo da própria mãe. A brisa molhada roçou seus rostos, e a jovem, ainda com olhar perdido completou.

- Mas é uma pena que minha mãe não a aceite...

Hyoga pareceu um pouco confuso. Porém, entendeu muito bem o que a nova amiga quis insinuar: que ela, e a jovem caminhando na praia, viviam um romance.

- E sabe de uma coisa? – ela lhe perguntou de repente. - Quando eu ainda estava perdida em meus princípios, confusa com os meus desejos, eu vinha aqui e passava horas namorando o mar. Respirando essa brisa úmida e salgada. Tentando encontrar as respostas, tentando encontrar a mim mesma. – ela soltou novamente um breve suspiro.

Hyoga continuou observando-a e ouvindo curiosamente àquele monólogo. Ainda estava em dúvida se esta falava com ele, pra ele, ou pra si mesma.

- Hoje eu visito o mar... – continuou ela. - Quase todos os dias. Mas diferente daquela época, eu carrego agora dentro de mim certezas objetivas do que eu sou; de tudo que eu quero e daquilo que amo.

Ayanami fez uma breve pausa, parecendo submergir em um mar de lembranças duras. Mas seus olhos ao pairar sobre àquela silhueta, que caminhava dançante na praia, sorriu e suspirou.

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que uma estranha, que acabou de lhe conhecer está lhe falando tudo isso não é mesmo? – ela quis saber, voltando-se para admirar o semblante agora muito sério do loiro.

- É... – Hyoga confirmou.

- É que, por algum motivo, eu me vi em você Yukida-kun. Eu me vi em você há alguns anos atrás. Quando ainda estava perdida e ansiando por respostas.

Hyoga juntou as sobrancelhas em estranheza, não soube o que dizer, àquela estranha parecia saber pelo que estava passando. "Mas como?", indagou-se para si mesmo.

Na praia, a moça que havia feito uma pausa na caminhada, olhou ternamente para dupla encostada no alambrado e abrindo um enorme sorriso, acenou.

- Vamos, Helena! – gritou a loira para a moça.

- Estou indo!

- Sabe, Hyoga?

- Hm?

- Tudo que sofri... – ela continuou falando, sem tirar os olhos da jovem que subia correndo ao seu encontro. – Tudo que passei de ruim ao enfrentar minha mãe, ouvir insinuações preconceituosas de amigos... Hoje fazem muito sentido na minha cabeça. Eu sinto que valeu a pena cada momento de dor que passei. Porque eu posso acordar todos os dias e vê aquele sorriso radiante ao meu lado. Mas foi necessário passar por uma longa, fria e tormentosa tempestade, para finalmente sentir o calor e o brilho radiante do meu Sol.

Hyoga percebeu que enquanto falava os olhos daquela jovem brilhavam, parecia comovida, então a ouviu continuar:

- Por isso, não tenha medo de passar pela tempestade. Afinal, sem luta, não existe o sabor da vitória; certo? – ela perguntou, apertando-lhe o ombro e piscando-lhe um dos olhos.

Porém, o loiro não teve tempo de responder, a garota da praia chegou arfante e se atirou nos braços da pequena loira.

- Você deveria ter ido caminhar comigo Yan, a água do mar está maravilhosa.

- Hoje, não. Estava sem vontade, amanhã eu desço com você.

- Promete? – pediu a outra, com um olhar infantilmente alegre e pidão.

- Eu prometo. – a loira confirmou, erguendo a mão direita em sinal de jura.

Satisfeita, a chamada Helena, sorriu graciosamente e se voltou com o mesmo sorriso para Hyoga. Que ficou um pouco encabulado, ao perceber o quanto aquela jovem era bela; rosto rosado, dentes perfeitos, olhos negros e cintilantes.

- Encontrou um amigo?

- Ah sim, esse é Yukida. Yukida-kun, essa é Helena, razão do meu viver.

A moça de pele morena sorriu, não se constrangendo com a apresentação amorosa feita pela outra. Assim, soltou-se da mão da loira e aproximou-se de Hyoga.

O loiro achou que esta iria cumprimentá-lo, mas ao invés disso, ela elevou as duas mãos e amparou o seu rosto com elas. O toque assustou Hyoga, mas o semblante sereno da jovem, fez com que relaxasse, permitindo o toque.

Os dois ficaram se olhando fixamente por um tempo e, quando Hyoga já estava com a face toda vermelha da vergonha, a mulher lhe falou:

- Seus olhos... São lindos. Magnificamente azuis. Azuis celestes. Mas falta o sol nesse seu olhar. Você carrega dentro deles uma imensa tristeza; uma perda. Morreu alguém muito importante pra você não foi?

Ele confirmou, curioso, balançando a cabeça positivamente em resposta. Porém, antes que abrisse a boca para perguntar como ela sabia, a moça continuou:

- Ainda tem mais... – ela disse, apertando os olhos, como se tentasse enxergar dentro daquele mar azul que eram os olhos do russo, e seguiu explicando o que via: - Existe dentro do seu coração um amor que considera proibido. – Hyoga saltou para trás assustado, se livrando das mãos daquela jovem ao ouvir aquilo.

- Co- como você sabe dessas coisas? Como conseguiu ver isso olhando dentro dos meus olhos? – perguntou atônito, estranhando as duas.

- Não tenha medo, Yukida-kun. – a loira o confortou. - Helena vê essas coisas porque é meio bruxa.

- Bruxa não, Yan! Eu já disse: cigana! Minha avó enxergava o futuro através das estrelas. Temos dons que se manifestam de formas diferentes. Eu aprendi a ler os olhos das pessoas.

- Ok, amor. Chega de assustá-lo. Vamos. Tenho que trabalhar ainda.

- Você trabalha demais...

- E você de menos...

- Sou rica naquilo que me é importante. – ela disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos da menor. Então, sorriram cúmplices, deixando Hyoga ainda mais confuso.

- Desculpe se incomodamos sua solidão, Yukida-kun. – Ayanami pediu, em tom de que iria se despedir. – Mas, agora o deixaremos em paz pra pensar na vida. Tenha um ótimo dia e até outra hora! - A jovem loira de despediu; repôs os óculos e deu as costas para ele. Sem esperar por uma resposta, caminhou em direção a uma bela Toyota preta, estacionada na beira do calçadão.

Mas antes da morena acompanhar a outra, ela se aproximou novamente de Hyoga e lhe sorriu.

- Você não é de falar muito, não é verdade? - ela perguntou, apanhando as mãos dele e segurando firmemente nas suas.

O loiro sentiu um calor bom lhe invadir com aquele toque, aquela garota, parecia mesmo ter algum tom estranho, - o dom de fazer as pessoas confiarem nela - e confirmou:

- Não. Menos ainda, quando me assustam. – confessou, abaixando a cabeça, timidamente.

- Sinto por tê-lo assustado. – a bela Helena, pediu. – Mas você deveria usar mais sua voz; ela é muito bonita. Já pensou em trabalhar no rádio? – a moça piscou um dos olhos, soltou de suas mãos e, após acenar, seguiu em direção da Toyota.

- Tenha um bom dia! – ela gritou, ao alcançar o carro. – E, tente sorrir mais, a vida se torna bela quando passamos a enxergar o lado positivo das coisas.

Hyoga não respondeu. Apenas acenou, observando o veículo se movimentar e logo ganhar velocidade, e então, desaparecer no horizonte.

- Que coisa mais estranha... – deixou seu comentário planando no ar - Aparecem do nada, me dizem coisas estranhas... Como se me conhecessem há séculos. Anjos? – ele deu de ombros, sentindo uma vontade adversa de sorrir e foi o que fez, sorriu abertamente.

Sorriu sentindo um estranho alívio. E, repentinamente, sentiu esse sorriso crescendo, mais e mais, até explodir em uma grande gargalhada. Arrancando estranhamento dos transeuntes que passavam pelo calçadão.

Sem se importar com o que fossem pensar, pulou a grade que separava a praia do calçadão. Saiu correndo em direção ao mar, e após largar a mochila na areia, se jogou na água salgada com roupa e tudo.

Passou o dia inteiro ali, contemplando o mar, até o formar do crepúsculo.

...

Já era quase oito da noite quando o loiro entrou na casa evitando fazer barulho. Não queria chamar a atenção dos amigos sobre seu dia inteiro de ausência. Principalmente, a atenção do mais velho.

Porém, Ikki que aguardava a chegado de Hyoga sentado no sofá da sala. Largou o livro que lia e levantou-se ao sentir a chegada deste. Foi até ao hall e notou o loiro subindo as escadas, em passos sorrateiros. Então, o inquiriu:

- Onde esteve durante a tarde inteira? – o mais velho quis saber, em seu tom duro, cruzando os braços no peito.

- Por aí! – Hyoga respondeu displicentemente, após estacar. Mas, manteve-se de costas. "Não tô a fim de ouvir sua ladainha, pai!" pensou consigo mesmo.

Ikki não deixou de notar areia nos pés e em parte das roupas do loiro, ele estava com o par de tênis nas mãos, as calças dobradas até os joelhos e os cabelos úmidos.

- Como assim "por aí"? Isso é jeito de me responder?

- Não adianta tentar, Ikki. – Hyoga virou de lado, e encostou-se no corrimão, fitando a parede do outro lado, e só então, notou a fileira de quadros dispostas nesta, com várias imagens deles. Nunca parara para observá-los. - Pode esbravejar o quanto quiser. Eu tive um dia ótimo hoje, e estou me sentindo bem. – disse, erguendo a mão livre, em direção do quadrinho mais próximo de si; alisou a figura com a ponta dos dedos. Era a imagem de Shun e Seiya no primeiro dia da Kanagoe Fuji, vestidos com o uniforme de gala. Shun estava lindo. Mas, para Ikki não perceber sua admiração, fingiu alinhar a foto, então, acrescentou: - Não é você, com seu mau-humor de sempre, quem vai me tirar isso.

- Está se sentindo bem? – Ikki desconfiou - Então isso significa que a prova foi um sucesso?

Hyoga fechou os olhos, inspirou, respirou, abriu um grande sorriso e voltou a subir a escada.

- Significa só: que estou bem. Agora... se tive sucesso ou não, na prova, só saberemos quando sair os resultados. Agora me deixe, pai. Preciso de um bom banho, estou exausto e todo salgado da água do mar.

Seiya apareceu na porta que levava a copa, vestido de avental, logo atrás dele, apareceu Shiryu, ambos – que haviam ouvido toda a conversa - assistiram perplexos à subida do loiro, mais perplexos ainda por vê-lo responder a possível bronca de Ikki de um jeito sorridente e bem humorado.

Porém, Ikki não parecia satisfeito. Ainda com o cenho franzido, voltou-se para Shiryu e o inquiriu:

- Você foi fazer a prova com ele Shiryu. O que aconteceu pra deixá-lo tão sorridente, assim?

- Não sei, Ikki. Ficamos em salas diferentes. Eu sei o mesmo que você. Talvez ele tenha, realmente se saído bem no teste.

- Porque não consigo me convencer disso? Algo me diz que tem algo de errado aí. – o moreno de olhos gateados, repuxou os lábios de um lado a outro, pensativo. Em seguida, concluiu: - Eu vou subir e pressioná-lo mais...

- Espere, Ikki! – o mais velho se deteve ao ouvir o pedido de Seiya.

- O que foi?

- Tanto o Hyoga, quanto o Shiryu tiveram um dia super cheio na Toldai, hoje. Os dois devem estar exaustos. Você não viu o rosto dele? Apesar de cansado, Hyoga parecia mesmo feliz. Ele não estaria com aquele ar contente se tivesse se saído mal na prova, não é mesmo?

- Isso mesmo, Ikki! - Shiryu tentou reforçar o argumentar ao lado do moreno - Eu nunca o vi com uma expressão tão boa desde que nos unimos pra morarmos juntos. Pela primeira vez, pude perceber que Hyoga estava sorrindo de verdade.

Ikki acabou sentindo-se desarmado perante os argumentos dos outros dois. Todavia, não era de se deixar convencer facilmente, tinha algo de errado com Hyoga. Se ele estava feliz, não era por motivos que ele – Ikki – considerasse os mais corretos. O loiro tinha o dom de contrariá-lo.

- Tudo bem. Por hora. – o mais velho fez questão de ponderar, dando-se por vencido momentaneamente. – Agora voltem a limpar aquela cozinha. E você, senhor Seiya, ainda tem as lições de casa. – o homem levantou o dedo e o apontou, ameaçadoramente, na direção dele. - Nada de copiar do Shun. Você vai fazer na sala, debaixo do meu nariz, entendeu?!

Seiya concordou com um meneio automático de cabeça, em seguida, viu Ikki voltar para sala.

Os dois esperaram Ikki desaparecer e suspiraram aliviados.

- Nossa escapamos do início de uma guerra. - comentou Shiryu.

- Ué, por que, Shiryu? – Seiya perguntou, curioso.

- Eu não tenho certeza ainda, Seiya. Só o Hyoga vai poder nos dar a resposta. Mas quando eu estava saindo da minha sala, vi o fiscal da sala dele conversando com outro. Este, falou algo que me deixou apreensivo.

- E o que ele disse?

- Que um dos alunos entregou a prova em branco.

Seiya observou o irmão chinês assustado; sentindo um arrepio percorrer os braços.

- Você tem toda a razão de ficar com receio, Shiryu. Se isso aconteceu, o Ikki vai ficar furioso.

- Eu sei, Seiya. Eu sei...

...

Algumas horas depois, no quarto dos caçulas...

Seiya deixou o corpo tombar na cama e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, resmungando abafado para o Shun ao lado:

- Se vamos começar um novo ano letivo, pra quê lições?! Eu não entendo isso!

- Conseguiu resolver tudo?

- Se eu não tivesse conseguido você acha mesmo que o Ikki teria me deixado subir?

Shun sorriu.

- Meu irmão já subiu?

- Não, tá lá na poltrona ainda. Mas ele já deve tá pra subir.

Shun suspirou.

- Droga...

- Quer ir ao quarto do Hyoga?

- Quero. Preciso saber o que houve, hoje. Estou preocupado. Mas já é mais de meia noite...

- Se eu fosse você não iria hoje. – o menino esfregou o rosto no travesseiro, e prosseguiu com o som da voz ainda abafado. - O Ikki está daquele jeito, sabe? Parecendo cachorro com a pulga atrás da orelha.

- Mas... – Shun parou, pois ouviu passos pesados na escada. – Ele tá subindo! – Em questão de segundos o caçula se deitou e se embrulhou, deixando só sua cabeleira clara pra fora do cobertor.

A porta se abriu.

- Seiya, se arrume nessa cama. – Ikki ordenou em um tom de voz baixo, adentrando o ambiente e indo direto para a cama de Shun.

Ao se aproximar, sorriu discretamente, e passou a mão nos cabelos do irmão; que ressonava, aparentando estar em um sono profundo. Após depositar-lhe um beijo nos fios, desejou em um sussurrou:

- Oyasumi, Shun.

- E o meu beijo de boa noite? – Seiya resmungou, se ajeitando na cama.

- Você vai ver o beijo que irá ganhar se me desobedecer de novo e deixar de fazer as lições pra ir jogar bola!

Seiya cobriu a cabeça com o edredom, e resmungou:

- Boa noite pra você também, otou-san.

- Boa noite. – Ikki desejou. Para em seguida, apagar a luz do quarto, e sair, fechando a porta.

Os dois aguardaram mais um pouco. Ouviram o estalar de interruptores, que Ikki apagava dos corredores. Em sequência o barulho da porta da única suíte da casa se abrindo e se fechando. Tanto Shun, quanto Seiya, descobriram suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo.

- É agora. – Shun disse, saindo da cama.

- Espera um pouco, Shun! Espera pelo menos o Ikki dormir...

- Seiya, meu onii-san vai tomar banho agora. Ele não vai me ouvir entrando no quarto do Hyoga por causa do barulho do chuveiro. Se eu for esperar ele dormir, vai demorar muito, eu vou agora!

Ele tirou a corrente do pescoço, onde havia uma cópia da chave do quarto de Hyoga que usavam em forma de pingente. Então ouviu Seiya soltar um resmungo e se virar na cama.

- Você quem sabe, mas não se esqueça de levar os preservativos. Se você engravidar aí sim estamos ferrados.

Shun trincou os dentes, e sentiu o rosto fervilhar como se fosse uma chaleira, perante o comentário sem sentido do irmão. Mas, tentando conter o nervosismo, replicou ao amigo em sussurro:

- _Seiya no baka_! (1) Já disse que não chegamos a esse ponto! Além de tudo, eu não sou uma mulher para ficar grávida!

O moreno só riu abafado em baixo dos cobertores, e Shun suspirou, tentando se conter. Colocou as almofadas na sua cama e as cobriu, "Eu não sei por que ainda dou ouvidos para as criancices dele...", se auto-recrimino em pensamento. Em seguida, deixou o quarto nas pontas dos pés e atravessou o corredor escuro que levava para o outro lado da casa, onde ficava o quarto do namorado e do irmão, lado a lado.

O medo lhe consumiu, era sempre assim, o receio de Ikki sair do quarto e vê-lo adentrando o cômodo do loiro àquelas horas faziam suas pernas cambalearem e a vontade de desistir do intento aumentar. Por isso, quase não se arriscava, mesmo Hyoga tendo lhe dado a cópia da chave do quarto dele, para evitar que precisasse fazer barulho batendo ou chamando-o.

Trêmulo, conseguiu chegar onde queria, antes disso, aproximou da porta do irmão mais velho e concentrou-se para ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Após confirmar que a água estava caindo, sentiu seus medos esvaecerem.

Rapidamente, direcionou o pingente que estava em suas mãos, na fechadura, o estalar da tranca destravando, fez seu coração disparar. "Por que esse barulho parece sempre mais alto durante a noite?!", pensou irritado, mas ao girar a maçaneta e a porta se abrir, adentrou rapidamente o local; voltou a trancá-la e encostou-se na porta, tentando conter todo o nervosismo que o assolara.

Hyoga que estava sem camisa e de bermuda, sentado na cadeira ao lado da janela, fechou o livro que lia, retirou os óculos de grau, - que usava pra leitura – e repousou tudo sobre sua cômoda; levantou-se e foi de encontro a Shun. Apanhou a mão dele e o puxou, trazendo-o até sua cama, sentou-se, e fez com que ele sentasse em sua coxa, como um pai faz com uma criança. Em seguida, passou a mão no semblante suado daquela pessoa que tanto amava.

- Há quanto tempo não vem? Dois meses?

- Quase isso. Mas, ainda não foi tempo suficiente, pra eu me esquecer do que você tentou fazer da última vez.

- Ainda tá bravo com aquilo? – Hyoga sussurrou, acariciando o que queixo dele, ficando quase vesgo ao admirar aqueles lábios que desejava tanto.

- Você já tem dezoito anos, eu ainda tenho quinze, Hyoga. Ainda não estou preparado.

- Não, Shun. Não é uma questão de idade. Eu sei que existem outros medos em você que não o deixam se entregar a mim.

Shun sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir aquele termo "se entregar...". A verdade é que sentia mesmo muito medo. Na ilha de Andrômeda, os companheiros de treino quase conseguiram tê-lo a força. O mestre lhe dera uma grande lição explicando como o ato funcionava e, se não fosse o alerta dele, não conseguiria enxergar as intenções dos colegas com antecedência e em consequência, não conseguiria escapar.

Porém, o mestre também lhe dissera que quando acontecesse - com consentimento -, a situação seria diferente. Por isso, estava tentando se preparar física e psicologicamente para o que o namorado acabara de nomear como "se entregar pra ele...". Mas, o preparo físico, talvez fosse o que mais lhe preocupava, pois, toda vez que tentava se tocar, naquela região que seria usada para o ato, utilizando-se dos dedos, - conforme lera em um site de orientação sexual - sentia dor. Como aquilo poderia ser bom pra si?! Só seria pra quem o estivesse violando. Esse era um dos seus medos. Mas havia outro: o irmão.

- Está com aquela carinha de preocupado de novo. – Hyoga irrompeu seus pensamentos. Já enfiando os dedos entre os fios castanhos claros (2), puxando o rosto de Shun para roçar ao dele.

- Desculpe-me? – o caçula pediu, engolindo em seco, sentindo o rosto afoguear com aquela aproximação.

- Pare com isso, Shun. – ele sussurrou. – Já disse que não precisa se desculpar. Mas você precisa me dizer quais são seus medos para que eu possa entendê-los e também, ajudá-lo a vencê-los.

- Um deles é estar do lado do quarto do meu irmão.

- Ah! – Hyoga o soltou e se debruçou para trás na cama, jogando-se no colchão, enfadado daquela história. – Tudo, Shun! Só não me fala no Ikki.

- Viu como você não tem paciência pra ouvir os meus motivos?

- Eu não tenho, porque em tudo que você fala, enfia o Ikki no meio! Isso irrita qualquer ser humano, por mais paciente que seja! Não é do seu irmão que estamos falando.

Shun suspirou, ficou em silêncio; de olhar cabisbaixo, remoendo o que o namorado falara.

- Desculpe-me? – Hyoga pediu, ao perceber que fora rude.

O loiro arqueou-se um pouco da cama, e segurou Shun pela cintura; puxando-o pra cama, e fazendo-o deitar-se. Para então, trocar de posição, sobrepondo o corpo dele com o seu. Passou a mão no semblante agora emburrado e corado abaixo de si. Era estranho, mas vê-lo bravo era algo excitante. O rosto de Shun ficava ainda mais bonito; falou:

- Você está aqui. Veio me ver. Não vamos desperdiçar nosso pouco tempo brigando, certo?

Shun meneou a cabeça em um sim; engoliu em seco novamente. Contudo, a verdade é que o tom ríspido do loiro consigo lhe fazia ter vontade de chorar. Porém, mesmo sentindo a comoção ganhando seu peito, inspirou, esperando pelo beijo de Hyoga.

Precisavam se beijar. A boca dele conseguia fazer com que se esquecesse de todos os problemas que os rodeavam. Era isso que precisava no momento: esquecer os problemas, beijando-o. Fechou os olhos.

Hyoga ficou inerte, admirando aquele belo rosto um tanto contraído. Sentiu certo remorso. Sabia que Shun era sensível demais e, mesmo achando que não havia dito algo que pudesse magoá-lo, suas palavras eram capazes de feri-lo mesmo assim. Beijou a fronte de Shun, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

- Desculpe-me? – pediu mais uma vez.

- Pelo quê?

O loiro suspirou.

- A minha impaciência e os meus ciúmes do Ikki.

- A sua impaciência até entendo, seus ciúmes, não.

- Ele o tem, Shun. Mas do que eu posso ter. Ele o rouba de mim, a cada segundo do dia. Até o ar que você respira ele controla.

- Que exagero... – o caçula disse; virando o rosto para o lado, ficando claramente irritado. Aquilo era o que menos gostava em Hyoga. Ele era egoísta. Queria monopolizá-lo. Mas, o lugar do irmão era bem definido dentro de si, e isso, ninguém nunca ia mudar. – Já disse que o Ikki tem o lugar dele e você o seu.

- Não. – Hyoga replicou duro, observando a feição do ser que tanto amava irritado por aquela droga de assunto. – O lugar do Ikki é muito maior do que o meu em você, Shun. – acusou.

- Hyoga, ele é o meu irmão! – Shun de repente esbravejou, esquecendo-se de manter o tom baixo de voz.

- Não fala alto, quer que ele nos ouça?

Shun o empurrou, e se levantou.

- Eu vou embora...

- Espera! – Hyoga o seguiu, apanhando o pulso dele.

- Me solta ou eu grito de verdade!

- Grita, Shun! Grita! É o que eu quero! Eu quero o seu irmão aqui, me vendo com você pra gente parar de viver esse relacionamento escondido. Eu não aguento isso!

Shun ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto do irmão se abrindo, então, os passos no corredor e logo, a batida na porta.

- Hyoga está acordado?!

Shun sentiu o coração disparar, seu rosto já estava banhado em lágrimas, ajoelhou-se no chão diante do loiro, juntou as mãos em forma de oração e, sussurrando-lhe, implorou:

- Por favor, não.

O loiro inspirou, nunca conseguiria fazer nada perante aquele Shun desesperado.

- Estou. – respondeu, após engolir seco.

- Que barulheira é essa, então? Com quem está conversando?

- Estou no telefone, no viva voz, com a Anina. Desculpe-me? Não quis te acordar.

- Ah, certo. Vai dormir e peça pra pirralha da Anina fazer o mesmo. Está tarde.

- Já vou desligar.

Shun suspirou aliviado ao ouvir os passos do irmão retornado para o quarto, e esfregando a mão no rosto, tentou controlar o choro.

- Tem tanto medo do Ikki, assim? – Hyoga perguntou, agachando-se diante dele.

- Você não entende.

- Não, mesmo. Mas é melhor você ir. Vamos marcar com a Anina, e conversaremos melhor depois. – Hyoga segurou os ombros dele e o puxou pra ficar de pé. - Não chore. – pediu, limpando o rosto de Shun com suas mãos. – Não quis ser grosso.

- Tá... – Shun concordou, suspirando trêmulo.

Os dois trocaram um beijo leve, salgado pelas lágrimas de Shun. Em seguida, o caçula voltou para o seu quarto da mesma forma sorrateira que saiu. Acabou nem perguntando aquilo que queria saber: sobre a prova.

Ao chegar ao dormitório, percebeu que Seiya já dormia profundamente. Deitou-se na cama e deixou-se se embalar pelo choro, até que o sono chegasse.

Hyoga ficou pensativo. Lembrou-se das duas jovens na praia, e as palavras da loira fizeram-lhe sentido: era preciso passar pela tormenta chamada: Ikki. Ou jamais conseguiram viver aquele amor plenamente. Cerrou os punhos, apertando-os firmemente. Estava decidido: iria convencer Shun a enfrentar o irmão. Essa seria sua meta de agora em diante.

...

No dia seguinte, pela manhã...

Shun e Seiya notaram a primeira mudança na rotina da casa, naquele primeiro dia de novo ano letivo: os dois foram os únicos a partilharem da mesa do café da manhã com Ikki. O mais velho explicou que, como Shiryu e Hyoga não tinham mais aulas, estes não precisavam acordar cedo.

Ikki também deu uma notícia, que pra Seiya, fora empolgante: os dois irmãos – Hyoga e Shiryu - iriam ajudar nas tarefas domésticas, até o momento que ingressassem na universidade. Assim, o mais velho disse que permitiria – durante aquele período - que o moreno mais novo se dedicasse aos treinos de futebol do time da escola.

Desta forma, Seiya seguiu o caminho para Kanagoe Fuji, exageradamente empolgado, falando o tempo todo que não via a hora de contar a novidade para o capitão do time; contrastando em muito, com o semblante deprimido do irmão mais novo.

- Pelo jeito, a noite de amor dos pombinhos não foi tão agradável. – Seiya o cutucou, esperando arrancar de Shun alguma reação de repreensão, porém, o suspiro pesado dele o fez compreender a gravidade da situação. - O que houve? Não me diga que ele forçou você a fazer o que não queria? Se ele fez isso, Shun, eu...

- Não fizemos nada, Seiya. – Shun respondeu, em um sussurro praticamente inaudível.

- Hã? Quê?! Não te ouvi, Shun?!

Shun suspirou. Mas não precisou repetir o que falara, pois ao colocarem os pés na calçada que dava no portão de entrada do colégio, Aliah, - que vira os dois se aproximando -, correu euforicamente de encontro a Shun; ao alcançá-lo, o agarrou com força.

- SHUN! Senti saudades! – gritou ela, esfregando o rosto no dele, como se Shun fosse algum tipo de bichinho de estimação.

- Por Zeus, Liah-chan! Só foi um fim de semana, não acha exagero demais?

- Alguém perguntou algo a alguém? Ou será que estou ouvindo um mosquitinho zombeteiro incomodando meus ouvidos.

Seiya abriu a boca para replicar, mas fora interrompido, pelo grito exagerado de algum aluno curioso:

- Ei, vejam àquele carro! – este comentou, apontando para o veículo conversível vermelho que se aproximava com um som exageradamente alto de uma batida dançante; que propagava um ruído chiante nas caixas de áudio. Logo, uma bela voz feminina irrompeu, cantando em inglês:

**(****3****)**

**Let Me Think About it**

Deixe-me pensar sobre isso

**Let Me Think About It**

Deixe-me pensar sobre isso  
**  
You saying baby**

Você está dizendo, baby**  
I'll take you for a ride**

Eu vou te levar para um passeio**  
Let's get together**

Vamos ficar juntos**  
Work it all night**

Trabalhar a noite inteira

**I'll be your love**

Eu serei seu amor

**You sexy look fine**  
Você é sexy, está bem

**I'll make you feel like**  
Eu vou te fazer sentir

**Heaven is near**  
Como se o paraíso estivesse próximo

**Let Me Think About it**

Deixe-me pensar sobre isso

**Let Me Think About It**

Deixe-me pensar sobre isso

Seiya e Shun abriram um grande sorriso - quase que ao mesmo tempo - ao verem de quem era o carro. Ao contrário de Aliah, que após se soltar de Shun, abafou os ouvidos com ambas as mãos e resmungou:

- Deus do céu! Tem gente que sabe ser inconveniente nesse mundo!

O carro parou rente a calçada, e após a condutora colocar a música no pause, anunciou:

- Está entregue, criança.

Não só o trio que estava perto da calçada como vários alunos da escola pararam para admirarem e observarem a linda garota que descia daquele carro de alto-luxo, que chegara de maneira tão chamativa.

- Obrigada, nee-chan. – Flér respondeu pra mais velha, muito encabulada com todos aqueles olhares voltados pra ela. – Mas dá próxima vez eu venho com o circo, deve chamar menos atenção!

- Ai, ai... – a mais velha suspirou. - Mau-humorada como sempre. Nem mesmo o amor consegue transformar essa sua cara de limãozinho azedo, meu amor?

- Cale-se!

- Oi, Sheena. – disse Seiya e Shun, aproximando e cumprimentando-a.

- Oi docinho de coco queimado. Oi docinho de creme de leite com recheio de chantili.

- Onee-chan! – gritou Flér no seu tom de repreensão. - Chame as pessoas pelos nomes dela! Esses apelidos são horríveis!

- Mas... Digam-me, meus amores. – a mulher disse, retirando os óculos escuros. - E o gostosão do pai de vocês, onde está? – ela perguntou, sem dar ouvidos a bronca da irmã caçula.

- Está em casa. – foi Seiya quem respondeu, prontamente. - Hoje e amanhã ele não terá aulas na Toldai, porque os professores de lá estão em planejamento. – acrescentou a explicação.

- Ótimo! – ela anunciou, dando partida no carro. - Vou dar uma passada lá pra matar saudades. – anunciou, repondo os óculos escuros. - Beijos! Se divirtam! – a irmão de Flér, desejou, e, enquanto manobrava o carro pra voltar para pista, tirou a música do pause e esta voltou a estrondar. Porém, foi diminuindo conforme ela se distanciava.

Let Me Think About It

**Deixe-me pensar sobre isso**  
Let Me Think About It

**Deixe-me pensar sobre isso**

Come on girl believe me

**Vamos lá, garota. Confie em mim.**  
I'll make you see

**Eu farei você enxergar**  
That I am the true way

**Que eu sou o caminho verdadeiro**  
Towards ecstasy

**Em direção ao êxtase**

Touch me, feel me

**Toque-me, Sinta-me**  
Then you will find

**Então você descobrirá**  
We are meant to be...

**Que nós fomos feitos um para o outro**  
And I aint lying

**E eu não estou mentindo**

Let Me Think About It

**Deixe-me pensar sobre isso**  
Let Me Think About It

**Deixe-me pensar sobre isso**

Flér pôs as mãos no rosto e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Minha onee-chan me mata de vergonha.

- Ainda bem que você é consciente! – Aliah fez questão de alfinetá-la, cruzando os braços no peito e analisando a antiga rival de cima embaixo, percebendo o quanto os ares de Paris haviam feito bem à ela. Pois, mesmo não querendo, tinha que confessar: Flér estava muito mais bonita. Cabelos mais curtos, um colorido cobreado, repicados, com franja degradê, além de ondulados nas pontas. Ela estava com uma maquiagem leve, mas que realçava a beleza da tez pálida que tinha.

- Bom te ver também, Aliah. – ela respondeu, forçando o tom simpático.

- Eu gosto da Sheena. – Seiya comentou, displicentemente.

- Você está tão diferente, Flér. – Shun falou, indo de encontro a amiga.

- Você também, Shun. – Ela lhe respondeu, sorrindo e abrindo os braços na intenção de recebê-lo.

Os dois se abraçaram.

Aliah revirou os olhos ao presenciar a cena, claramente enfastiada daquilo.

- Vai começar tudo de novo... – resmungou, fazendo menção de separá-los ao perceber que o abraço se alongava mais do que necessário. Contudo, não foi necessário. Pois um pigarro vindo de alguém que havia acabado de ser deixada na frente da escola, fizeram os dois se separarem.

Shun sorriu incrédulo. Não acreditava no que estava vendo. A dona do "ham, ham" era a amiga Kalya. E, ela estava vestida com o uniforme da Kanagoe Fuji?

- Kaly?

- Oi pra todos. – esta respondeu simpaticamente, fazendo um breve aceno com a mão.

Todos responderam o cumprimento, menos Aliah, que estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas querendo lembrar-se de onde havia visto aquele rosto.

- Já sei! – de repente, ela estalou os dedos. – Você é Kalya Seta, atriz. Filha de um diretor famoso... é... Soujiro Seta, não é?

- Isso aí, você é bem observadora.

Aliah abriu um grande sorriso.

- Minha nossa! Uma atriz famosa na nossa escola... isso vai ser ótimo!

- É... Quantas novidades nesse início de ano letivo, né, Shun? – Seiya comentou. - Flér de volta; Kalya no nosso colégio...

- E não é só essa novidade. Seiya, Shun. – Flér os chamou e se afastou dos amigos para ficar do lado de Kalya. – Existe um motivo mais forte porque a Kaly resolveu terminar o último ano do ensino médio no nosso colégio, e não com os professores particulares que ela tem.

- E qual seria? – Shun perguntou curioso.

Então, o grupo viu as duas meninas darem as mãos e suspirarem. Depois de olharem profundamente uma para outra, menearam a cabeça em um "sim" como se concordassem em pensamento com o que iriam dizer; e, sem mais delongas, retornando os olhares para os colegas, anunciaram em um tom muito alegre:

- Estamos namorando!

Todas as bocas dos presentes ali, até de alguns curiosos que estavam por perto, querendo saber quem era a nova aluna; se entreabriram em choque, ao ouvirem o anuncio.

- QUÊ?! – inquiriram todos, em uníssono.

Continua...

* * *

Uhu! \o/

Estou de volta! Chega de recesso, né? Porque se depender da minha assistente Naluza, eu terei muito trabalho pela frente. Pois, a ideia dela é que essa temporada chegue aos cinquenta capítulos como a outra. *Suspira*

Bem, mas isso não é ruim! Se ela quer que a história tenha uma longa vida, é porque realmente gosta dela. Assim, eu vou me esforçar pra atender as expectativas.

Estou com saudades de todos, espero que estejam bem! E espero contar com o apoio de vocês nesse início de temporada novamente. xD

Sei que trouxe algumas novidades e, acredito que o que mais deve ter surpreendido vocês, foram essas duas aparições de casais Yuri. Como eu gosto de fazer uma coisa bem mesclada, e já que trabalho há muito tempo com casais héteros e yaois. Pensei, porque não, abordar casais Yuri também? Mas, quem não gosta, não se preocupe. Esse não será meu foco, só gosto de diversificar e trabalhar outras vertentes para que a história mantenha-se rica e com novidades.

A primeira dupla que apareceu na praia, eu já havia bolado junto com a história quando comecei a idealizar os Garotos, lá em meados de mil novecentos e bolinhas! xD Não as mudei em exatamente nada. Elas seriam um casal mais "tradicional" de lésbicas. Uma mais delicada e a outra com aparência de menino. Mas... hoje em dia é comum vermos casais de meninas normais – assim como os meninos – que namoram. Então, decidi também colocar Flér e Kalya com seus trejeitos bem femininos. Como esse romance surgiu? Darei mais explicações adiante. Mas posso adiantar que foi através de muito bate-papo pela internet. Não é assim que muitos romances surgem hoje em dia? xD

Espero de verdade que tenham gostado! As novidades pra esse início de ano letivo dos nossos Garotos só começaram, tem muita coisa pela frente, principalmente, para o nosso casal favorito: Shun e Hyoga. Já perceberam o quanto o clima entre eles está tenso? E tende a piorar...

Espero ainda receber aquelas reviews tão animadoras e que me fazem tão bem!

Meu beijo coletivo, bom início de ano pra todos e...

See you next!

* * *

**Vocabulário de Expressões e observações:**

1 **Seiya no baka: **Seiya seu bobo!

2 Eu acho que nunca mencionei, mas uso a aparência deles baseadas no original dos mangás. Assim, os cabelos do Shun são castanhos claros e do Ikki, são negros. (Tenho a impressão que já expliquei isso, mas não custa reforçar, certo? =D)

3 **Nome da música**: Let me Think About; artistas: Ida Corr vs Fedde Le Grand. (fonte letra e tradução: Vagalume)


	13. Mudando o visual

**Os Garotos/ Ano II**

**Capítulo 12**

**Mudando o Visual**

**

* * *

**- Quê?! – inquiriram todos em uníssono.

- Chooto Matte! – gritou Seiya, apontando para as duas. – Por que duas garotas tão bonitas vão ficar juntas?! – o moreno apartou a cabeça com as duas mãos em sinal de desespero – Isso não é justo! – gritou raivoso, voltando a apontá-las.

- O que não é justo, Seiya?! – Aliah deu um safanão na cabeça do moreno, fazendo-o encolher-se. – O que você tem haver com isso?!

Seiya observou Aliah de rabo de olho e resmungou:

- Quem deveria namorar uma garota, e assim deixar de perseguir que não quer ela, é você, né, Liah-chan?!

- Repete isso, idiota?! – a garota agarrou no colarinho dele e começou a sacolejá-lo.

Shun não prestava atenção na discussão que se formou entre o irmão e Aliah bem ao seu lado, as únicas que ele conseguia ver ali eram Flér e Kaly. Ambas, garotas que já se declararam para si um dia... Estavam juntas? Não parecia real. Sentiu-se estranho, era como uma intimidação. Apertou a alça da mochila em seus ombros, tentando não demonstrar sua inquietação.

A verdade era que estava com uma ponta de inveja delas; inveja por elas terem coragem de assumir um romance fora do padrão, assim, com tanta tranquilidade. Enquanto ele e Hyoga pareciam de pés e mãos amarrados.

- Como aconteceu? – a pergunta saiu com estranha facilidade dos lábios de Shun.

Kaly sentiu a mão da namorada apertando a sua firmemente, como se buscasse apoio. As duas se prepararam muito para àquele momento, mas sabia que para Flér, que teve mais esperanças com o Shun, o medo de encará-lo era maior. Por isso, ela insistira tanto consigo quanto o seu ingresso na Kanagoe Fuji.

Assim, abrindo um grande sorriso, Kaly foi quem se propôs a responder, chamando atenção até mesmo, dos dois que estava discutindo:

- Bate-papo. Eu e a Flér passamos a conversar muito através do Messenger. Foi aí que descobrimos o quanto tínhamos de afinidade. Mas, prometemos que só nos decidiríamos quando nos víssemos novamente. E se, naquele momento, rolasse algo como uma química, seguiríamos em frente. Caso o contrário, permaneceríamos amigas. Né, Flér-chan?

- Hm! – Flér confirmou, sentindo suas bochechas abrasar de constrangimento.

Porém, a timidez não era somente por assumir na frente dos amigos o romance delas, mas sim, por lembrar-se de como fora àquele encontro a qual Kaly se referia. As duas ficaram um tempo no saguão do aeroporto se encarando. Naquele momento a única coisa que Flér sentiu era vontade de abraçá-la, todavia, quando a amiga se aproximou e tocou em seu rosto, um frio na barriga lhe consumiu e o desejo de abraçá-la foi substituído imediatamente pela vontade de beijá-la nos lábios. E foi o que fizeram, sem se importarem com o lugar público.

Flér sentiu uma adversa vontade de sorrir crescendo. Achou que seria tão difícil ficar frente a frente com Shun e descobrir que ainda restava nela, algum vestígio da paixão desmedida que sentiu por ele... Mas, lembrar-se daquele momento, em que as duas se encontraram, a fez recordar o quanto estava feliz ao lado de Kaly.

Fora ela quem lhe abrira os olhos sobre os riscos de se machucar em manter um relacionamento falso com o melhor amigo. Também, havia sido ela, quem lhe sugeriu fazer a campanha para agência em Paris; dizendo que se afastar para explanar os pensamentos seria uma boa solução. Fora ela, quem lhe animara em seus momentos de solidão pela internet e quem aguentou suas crises de choro noturno por telefone, quando ligava tentando acalentar a falta dos amigos da escola, do seu país, até mesmo, dos pais mortos...

Não tinha mais do que ter receio: amava Kaly. Tanto, que sua vergonha e medo se esvaeceram, dando-lhe coragem de enfrentar Shun, olhando-o nos olhos e afirmando com grande convicção, àquilo que já havia tomando conta do seu peito:

- Estamos verdadeiramente apaixonadas, Shun e... Amigos... – ela incluiu Aliah e Seiya em seu campo de visão. - Mais do que isso, estamos dispostas a vivermos esse romance até onde ele durar...

- E se depender de mim... – Kaly chamou a atenção pra si, elevando a mão que estava entrelaçada com seus dedos até os lábios e depositando no dorso desta, um beijo leve; fazendo com que todos ali, principalmente Flér, corassem. – Será para sempre... – ela concluiu, ostentando um belo sorriso nos lábios.

...

Às nove da manhã na casa CDZ, Shiryu havia levantado um pouco mais tarde, pois às aulas da sua nova turma de alunos do templo Kirai começaria somente às dez da manhã; encontrara com Hyoga na escada e os dois desceram conversando.

- Eu peguei mais duas turmas de alunos para ocupar o tempo, até as aulas começarem. – Shiryu respondeu ao loiro. – E você Hyoga, o que vai fazer a partir de agora? – o chinês perguntou em um tom baixo de voz; diminuindo também, as passadas nos degraus, para evitar que a resposta do loiro fosse ouvida por mais alguém.

Porém, o belo chinês não imaginava que Ikki saía da copa, caminhando mansamente, enquanto tentava fazer três coisas ao mesmo tempo: andar; soprar o café, que estava na xícara elevada à altura da boca; e ler a notícia do caderno de esportes que começara na cozinha, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo: "Esse negócio de esporte tá ficando perigoso; ataque ao ônibus dos jogadores africanos? Agora entendo por que o Seiya se empolga tanto com esse bendito jogo..."

- Acho que a primeira coisa que tenho que fazer agora, é procurar um emprego, não é? – Hyoga respondeu calmamente, no seu tom de voz habitual; acrescentando: - Já que me torneio um _Ronin (_1_) _terei que me virar. – ele balançou os ombros, indiferente.

Mas, antes que Shiryu abrisse a boca para dar continuidade ao bate-papo, um barulho de porcelana se quebrando no chão de taco da casa, fizera ambos se sobressaltarem. O moreno de cabelos longos notou um líquido preto escorrendo no chão, assim como os estilhaços do que fora a louça branca.

Os dois apressaram a descida e ao observarem quem foi o desastrado, prenderam o ar dentro do peito. Só poderia ser mesmo o Ikki, já que, pelo horário, os dois irmãos caçulas deveriam estar na escola, - pensou o chinês -, observando assustado o pai da casa com o jornal todo amassado em uma das mãos crispadas, o cenho todo contraído e um olhar tão incandescente que Shiryu quase fora capaz de notar chamas flamejando dentro deles.

- O- Ohayo, Ikki?

- Repete o que disse, Hyoga. – o mais velho ordenou, ignorando o cumprimento de Shiryu e direcionando seu olhar incandescido diretamente ao motivo de tal inflamação. - Você virou o quê?

Hyoga cerrou seus orbes azuis tranquilamente; inspirou profundamente e tentou invocar para dentro de sua mente, toda a calma do universo. Se os dois entrassem em atrito ali, provocariam uma guerra de mil dias, por isso, tinha que saber exatamente quais palavras usar, além do que, deveria ser sincero. Descerrou seus olhos e os firmou nos efusivos de Ikki, então, com o peito recarregado de coragem, declarou:

- Você iria saber uma hora ou outra, então é melhor que saiba agora. Não me senti motivado a fazer a prova do vestibular, desta forma, eu a entreguei em branco; consequentemente, eu reprovei. O que me torna um Ronin.

Shiryu estremeceu, não esperava que Hyoga contasse àquela notícia ao mais velho, daquela forma tão direta. Sentiu algo que fez seu medo intensificar: a força cósmica de Ikki estava entrando em ebulição dentro dele. Tinha ciência o quanto os dois viviam em conflito e aquela informação poderia ser o estopim, para dar início a uma luta sem dimensões.

Hyoga e Ikki permaneceram se encarando por mais algum tempo, o ar entorno dos dois se tornando cada vez mais denso. Shiryu começou a suar frio, enquanto pensava consigo: "Meu Deus, eu tenho que me preparar, se esses dois começarem a brigar eu que terei de apartá-los..."

- Você não fez a prova, Hyoga? – Ikki repetiu a pergunta, talvez, querendo imaginar que ouvira algo errado na informação do mais novo.

Hyoga, que estava parado, ainda na escada - terminou de descer os degraus restantes e passou por Ikki calmamente, seguindo em direção da porta. Deixou seus chinelos na soleira da porta e passou a calçar os tênis, porém, sentia os olhares de Ikki e Shiryu queimando em suas costas. Tentando manter-se calmo, para evitar uma discussão mais abrasiva com o responsável da casa, reafirmou:

- Foi exatamente o que ouviu, Ikki. Eu não fiz aquela porcaria de prova, pois percebi no instante que ela foi colocada na minha frente, que eu havia feito uma escolha falha. Elegi um curso aleatoriamente, só pra preencher a maldita inscrição e assim, evitar ouvir seus sermões...

- É engraçado, não é, Hyoga? – Ikki o interrompeu, em um tom anormalmente calmo. - Você se acha melhor que qualquer um de nós... – continuou, crispando os punhos, deixando sua energia eclodir sobre eles, não suportando mais a fúria que brotava em si, acabou explodindo: - ME RESPONDE, HYOGA?! Por que você se acha melhor que os demais aqui dentro?!

- Ikki, é melhor que se acalme... – o chinês decidiu se manifestar.

- Cale a boca, Shiryu! Não se intrometa!

- Não grite com o Shiryu! – de repente o loiro também esbravejou e se levantando da soleira da porta, - aonde havia se abaixado para calçar os tênis -, passou a encarar Ikki. - Você está bravo é comigo, Ikki! Não descarregue sua raiva de mim, em mais ninguém!

Ikki colocou as mãos na cintura, virando-se de um lado a outro, indignado.

- Era o que me faltava! Além de tudo você quer me dá ordens?

- Além de tudo o quê? Por que você acha que tem o direito de mandar na minha vida? Se eu não quis fazer a droga daquela prova, o problema é todo meu! EU tive os meus motivos!

- Que porcaria de motivos são esses, Hyoga?! – Ikki o inquiriu, apontando o dedo na cara dele. – Desde o momento que começamos a morar juntos você é o único que por algum motivo vive isolado. Sempre separado, individualista, não se mistura! Não conversa! Não sabe o que quer! Não quer trabalhar! Não quer fazer faculdade! O que você pensa em fazer da sua vida?! Hã?! Me explique! Quem sabe eu consiga entender o que se passa nessa sua mente turva!

Hyoga não conseguiu elaborar uma resposta, na verdade, ser introspectivo era algo da sua personalidade. Não conseguia ser extrovertido como Seiya, ou, sociável como Shiryu e Shun. Muito menos, direto como Ikki. Engoliu em seco, mas manteve sua cabeça erguida e o olhar nos azuis escuro do mais velho. Podia ser quieto, mas não era do tipo que engolia desaforos de cabeça baixa.

- Viu o que eu quero dizer?! – o ex-cavaleiro de Fênix exclamou a pergunta, soltando um suspiro de enfado em seguida. - É isso que não suporto em você. Essa atitude de ignorar o que lhe é perguntado, como se quem estivesse falando com você, não fosse um nada. É isso que me irrita! Eu estou cheio de você, Hyoga! Cheio de você e dessa sua atitude arrogante!

- Não é bem isso... – o loiro sussurrou. - Não é que eu me ache melhor. Isso está mal interpretado, Ikki. Eu só...

- Não? Então, o que é? Por que continuar agindo dessa forma? Por que não muda de atitude, Hyoga?

- Mudar só pra te agradar?

- Não é me agradar, inferno! É aprender a conviver em família! Você não entende que não está mais sozinho? Não precisa carregar todos os seus problemas e angústias como se ainda vivesse isolado no mundo! Se não sabia que merda escolher para prestar vestibular, por que não me procurou?! Podíamos ter encontrado uma solução juntos!

Tanto Shiryu como Hyoga, arregalaram os olhos, surpresos com aquela fala.

"Acho que me preocupei a toa..." Shiryu pensou, soltando os ombros como se sentisse um grande alívio, e também, suavizando seu semblante preocupado. "Ikki se tornou um verdadeiro pai, ele só está preocupado com Hyoga..."

Porém, Hyoga, fechou ainda mais a expressão, sentindo um tremor lhe abalar na mesma intensidade que as margens dos seus olhos queimavam. Realmente não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras vinda de Ikki. Era como se ele quisesse dizer que se importa consigo. Logo ele? Quem sempre o olhou com reprovação? Não podia ser... Deu as costas aos dois e abriu a porta.

- Espere, Hyoga! Ainda não terminamos essa conversa!

- Pra mim, terminou sim! Me deixe em paz, Ikki! – o loiro esbravejou, transpassando a entrada da casa, decidido a abandonar aquela discussão.

- Onde você está indo? – o pai da casa o inquiriu, enquanto via ele se afastando a passos rápidos. - Volte aqui, Hyoga! Eu ainda estou falando com você!

- Me deixe, Ikki! – ele gritou, para em seguida, desaparecer em uma corrida fora dos padrões normais humanos.

- Hyoga...

- Ikki, por favor... – Shiryu segurou o irmão pelo braço. – Deixe-o ir. Hyoga precisa pensar, acho que foi o suficiente.

- Shiryu?

- Você acha mesmo que ele não se sente mal por ser o único com atitude diferente da nossa, Ikki?

- Se ele se sentisse mal, tentaria mudar.

- Eu acho que ele está tentando. Foi exatamente por isso que ele não quis fazer a prova.

- Eu não entendo...

- Toc! Toc! – os dois voltaram ao mesmo tempo, para a mulher que reproduzira a onomatopéia, parada na porta, que fora largada escancarada. – Atrapalho? – ela quis saber, ao perceber o ar tenso entre eles.

- Ohayo, Yana-san. – Shiryu a cumprimentou educadamente, porém, antes que ela respondesse, ele acrescentou rapidamente: - Desculpe-me a indelicadeza, mas eu tenho que ir, ou irei me atrasar para o trabalho. Se quiser conversar a noite nos falamos, Ikki. Bom dia! Ittekimasu!

- Iterasshai... – Ikki respondeu, voltando seus olhos para a mulher na sua frente. – Sheena...

- Hm? – ela resmungou. – Que cumprimento mais sem tempero para a amiga que você não vê há tanto tempo, né? Que foi? Por que essa cara de limão azedo e mal chupado, logo de manhã?

Ikki suspirou, apoiando uma mão na cintura, enquanto que com a outra, passou a mão na franja que lhe caía nos olhos, jogando os fios negros para trás. Sem perceber que, seu gesto de impaciência, fizera a jovem na sua frente corar.

- São tantas coisas.

- É... – ela desviou imediatamente, os olhos de cima dele, analisando consigo mesma: "Minha nossa, ele tá muito mais atraente do que a última vez que o vi. Ikki é o tipo de homem que fica mais gato com o passar do tempo. Isso é mal...", ela concluiu, balançando a cabeça, voltando a olhar o amigo que fitava a parede do corredor, com o ar distante. Parecia estar com problemas, não era hora de deixar sua libido falar mais alto, assim, abrindo um sorriso espontâneo, propôs:

- Já que não vai me convidar para tomar um café, que tal um passeio nessa praia maravilhosa aqui na frente, paizão? Aí você põe pra fora todos os seus problemas domésticos, que estão impregnando seu coraçãozinho. O que me diz?

Ikki sorriu. E meneando a cabeça afirmativamente, concordou. Só Sheena era capaz de animá-lo depois daquela discussão.

- Vou aceitar...

...

Hyoga chegou do outro lado da cidade; algumas quadras acima do que fora seu antigo colégio. Estava tão nervoso que acabou indo o percurso inteiro até a casa do amigo a pé. O que teve um preço: ao parar na frente da residência de Juashi, percebera o quanto estava suado. O que o deixou um tanto desmotivado... Como entraria na casa do amigo fedendo a suor?

"Eu sou um idiota mesmo!" ele se auto-recriminou em pensamento, desistindo de tocar o interfone. Mas, antes de dar a meia volta, o estalo do portão eletrônico se abrindo o fez sobressaltar; logo, a voz animada do amigo fora ouvida:

- Aê, Lorão! Vai ficar parado aí, até que horas? Tú tá fritando no sol, mermão! Agora entendo porque tens esse bronze descolado... Ha, ha! – Juashi abrira a entrada da sua casa e vinha ao encontro do amigo, vestido com suas roupas desproporcionais ao tamanho: uma camisa regata branca que quase margeavam os joelhos e a bermuda preta com vários bolsos e correntes, que chegavam à metade do tornozelo.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui? – Hyoga perguntou, intrigado.

- Sei lá, Loiro! – o moreno balançou os ombros e coçou a nuca, em um gesto de confusão. - Não faz pergunta difícil! Só deu um estalo esquisito e pensei em olhar pela janela da sala e te vi aí. – ele abriu um sorriso. - Mas e aí? Vai continuar derretendo no mormaço, ou vai entrar pra gente se refrescar no ar condicionado do meu quadrado?

Hyoga meneou a cabeça de um lado ao outro e acabou deixando um risco fino desenhar-se nos seus lábios, aliviando sua feição estressada. Juashi tinha aquele poder de lhe animar, afinal, ele conseguia fazer qualquer um rir com àquele jeito irritante de falar.

- Sua mãe e sua irmã estão em casa? Eu não quero que elas me vejam assim.

- "Assim" como?

- Suado, Jua. – Hyoga mostrou a camisa azul que vestia com as manchas de suor. Além do que, os cabelos volumosos e loiros – que haviam crescido muito naqueles últimos anos – estavam tão úmidos que chegava a sentir certa agonia ao pé da nuca. - Eu vi andando...

- Cara, andando?! – Juashi estapeou a própria testa. - Tu é doido mesmo! Ah, mas não esquenta a cachola, Lorô! A Kina ainda é colegial, tá ligado? Ela tá na escola agora. E a mama tá no trampo, relaxa, mermão! O apê é nosso! Bora entrar! Se tu quiser, toma banho e veste algo meu.

Hyoga inspirou mais aliviado, e após balançar a cabeça concordando, seguiu o colega, que o cumprimentara com tapinhas nas costas.

...

Na praia, próxima a residência CDZ...

Sheena ouvia as reclamações de Ikki sobre Hyoga.

- Eu não sei o que ele tem na cabeça! Diferente dos outros o Hyoga não deixa ninguém se aproximar dele, Shee! Como ele pode entregar a prova do vestibular em branco? O que ele vai ficar fazendo durante o ano todo? Vagabundeando?! Isso me irrita...

A mulher suspirou, tornando seus orbes negros para a praia, enquanto sentia a irritante palpitação no peito crescendo. Acreditava com todas suas forças que o tempo em que ficara fora do país, seria suficiente para despertar seu coração idiota, fazendo-a amenizar o que estava sentindo por aquele homem tão firme em seus ideais. Mas a verdade era que não, e a prova vinha daquele nervosismo sem sentido que a percorria enquanto estava ao lado dele.

Eram amigos. Apenas amigos. Apesar dos seus avanços, Ikki jamais a veria de outra forma, pois, tinha certeza o quanto este amava, - até de maneira desmedida -, a doutora Kanagawa. Além disso, não queria ser a amiga "fura olho", que rouba o namorado das outras. Nunca precisou se rebaixar a este ponto para ter os homens que desejasse comendo na palma da sua mão.

Talvez, este fosse um dos motivos que levava sua mente e corpo, desejá-lo tanto. Ikki era um homem muito diferente de todos que já conhecera. Determinado, firme em suas palavras, sem freios na língua, fora que, seu gênio explosivo e muitas vezes ignorante de homem rústico, lhe dava certo charme. Ainda tinha aquele corpo magnificamente trabalhado por anos de treinamento intensivo e não de academia; eram músculos adquiridos com muito sangue e suor. Ainda era adornado por aqueles olhos puxados em um tom... Azul escuro? Onde já se vira um oriental com olhos azulados daquele jeito? Era certo e não se cansava de repetir: ele e o irmãozinho de face de boneca eram uma verdadeira afronta aos olhos mais exigentes.

E o pior de tudo: ele não dava a mínima para o seu corpo ou sua riqueza. Ikki parecia carregar em si, a capacidade de enxergar a essência das pessoas, assim, essa "essência" é o que demanda para o irmão de Shun, se irá amar alguém ou odiar. Por isso, tinha certeza que seus sentimentos de amigo eram verdadeiros, da mesma forma, que o amor dele pela advogada.

Assim, por mais que ela – Sheena - não conseguisse mandar em seu coração e refrear aquele sentimento que ganhava cada vez mais espaço, precisava dar um jeito de mantê-lo quieto onde estava.

"Deste jeito, ninguém sairá ferido, né, Ikki?" ela pensou, tentando concentrar-se no monólogo do amigo e nas palavras irritadas que ele cuspia pra fora.

- ... não é por falta de tentar! Da mesma forma que procuro me aproximar dos outros, eu tento com ele. Mas àquele olhar arrogante... – Ikki cerrou os dentes, rastelando-os um nos outros, não conseguindo mais prosseguir.

Sheena sorriu e tocou o ombro de Ikki fazendo-o sobressaltar e olhá-la.

- Toda família tem um filho rebelde, Ikki. Isso é fato comprovado cientificamente.

- Sério?

- Claro que não! Estou te enchendo, bobo! Afinal, eu e você também estamos longe de sermos filhos exemplares, que deixariam os pais dormindo tranquilo. Nós só fomos obrigados a amadurecer mais rápido porque perdemos a presença deles e nos vimos responsáveis pelos menores.

- Mas a Flér tá longe de ser como o Hyoga.

- Quem disse?

- Ela te preocupa com estudos? Futuro? Carreira? Desculpe-me, Sheena. Mas a Flér é um anjo perto do Hyoga.

- Ikki, sabe que o Hyoga precisa?

- Hã?

- Se apaixonar.

- Quê?

- Isso que ouviu. Se apaixonar é a solução pra rebeldia. Acho que vou começar um estudo científico sobre isso. – ela divagou, pensativa. - A Flér vivia trancada no quarto, usava só roupas pretas, se recusava a se divertir ou a sorrir. Detestava fazer amigos. Você acha que meus sermões adiantaram, meu amor? Nadinha. Só pioraram as coisas. Sabe quando ela passou a me dar ouvidos? Quando ela descobriu a paixão. O amor faz milagres em pessoa rebeldes, Ikki.

- O Hyoga está namorando e até o momento não vi mudança alguma.

- Mesmo?A Flér também está namorando. Porém, tenho que concordar que determinadas coisas são imutáveis. O que é da personalidade da pessoa, você não vai conseguir alterar no grito. Eu mesma não consigo mudar o gênio de velha carcomida que a Flér tem. Uma garota de dezesseis anos e parece que tem cinquenta! Adolescentes da idade dela adoram ir ao shopping, cinema com os amigos, comprar roupas novas, idolatrar ídolos pops, colecionar alguma bobeira, provar novas experiências... Mas ela não. Ela adora ficar trancada em casa. Estava quase comprando uma cadeira de balanço, quando surgiu uma pessoa que tá conseguindo arrastá-la para alguns lugares... Está conseguindo mudar alguma coisa nela, sabe... Por isso disse que o amor é capaz de milagres.

- Eu não entendo.

- Ikki, tenta dar uma chance para o Hyoga. Talvez você só precise enxergá-lo de outra perspectiva.

- Sheena, você quer que eu aprove a decisão dele de virar um vagabundo?!

- Ai, ai... Ô, Santa ignorância! – ela deu um peteleco na testa dele, em seguida, abriu um grande sorriso, ao vê-lo esfregar os dedos onde havia ficado vermelho, fechando a cara para si.

- Qual é Sheena? Isso não teve graça!

- É que você faz essa panca de durão, mas no fundo é uma manteiga derretida, e eu acho isso uma graça! Eu sei, Ikki, você 'tá todo preocupado com o Hyoga, confessa? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

- Não me venha com merda, Sheena!

...

- ATCHIM! 2- do outro lado da cidade, Hyoga espirrou.

- Ué? Gripou? – Juashi perguntou, estendendo uma das suas camisas para o loiro. - O ar tá muito alto?

- Eu? Ficar gripado? É bem improvável. Esse ar pra mim nem tá funcionando... - o loiro parou de esfregar o nariz, olhando a camiseta de estampa de caveira que o amigo lhe entregou. – Será que você não tem algo de gente normal pra vestir? – apesar daquela reclamação, Hyoga vestiu a camisa.

- Pô, Lorão, vai continuar tirando minhas fardas, aê?! Acho que tu que tinha que dar um Up nesse seu visu, tá ligado?!

- Do que você está falando, Jua?! – Hyoga dobrou uma das pernas, procurando uma posição mais confortável na cama do amigo, para voltar a mexer no notebook que ele lhe emprestara, enquanto Juashi girava na cadeira de rodinhas da sua escrivaninha.

- Sei lá, cortar essa juba! – ele sugeriu, indiferente. - Tá ficando estranho, você não curte amarrar, né? Daqui a pouco vão te confundir com uma mulher pelas costas...

Hyoga deixou um vinco formar-se entre seus olhos azuis claríssimos, erguendo-os para encarar o amigo que parou de rodopiar diante da firmeza daqueles orbes sobre si.

- Que foi? Eu disse algo de errado? Não me encara assim, não, loiro! Mandei a real pra ti!

Hyoga ficou pensativo por um instante, então, levantou-se para se olhar no espelho de parede do cômodo. A verdade é que, há muito estava incomodado com àquele cabelo tão cumprido. Já estava chegando ao meio das costas. A franja estava tão longa que ultrapassava a linha do rosto... Realmente, se não fosse sua forma de se vestir, poderia ser confundido com uma garota, dedução que o fez corar...

- Você tem razão... – pronunciou-se vencido. – Tem tesoura, aí?

- Tu tá falando sério?

- Sim.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, então. – o garoto sugeriu, abrindo um sorriso. - A Kina que sempre corta e pinta meu cabelo, mulher é melhor pra essas coisas do que homem, sacou? Vamos preencher as solicitações de emprego que tu tá afim aqui na net primeiro, depois preparamos um rango esperto, enchemos a pança, depois vamos lá perturbar o Okane pra te dar sua última remuneração! Depois, pegamos a Kina e ela ajuda a ajustar tua juba, e aí?

- Agenda "maneira"... como diz você. – O loiro sorriu para o amigo.

- Belê! – os dois bateram os punhos. – Agora me conta a história das gatas que tu viu na praia, Lorão! Elas eram mesmo lésbicas?

- Pelo que me pareceu, sim...

- Uau! Sou louco pra ver duas mulheres se atracando! Isso deve ser instigante.

Hyoga revirou os olhos nas órbitas, observando Juashi voltar a girar na cadeira, todo empolgado. Mas na realidade, havia outra coisa que àquelas duas haviam lhe dito que chamara sua atenção. Uma dica de emprego. Voltou seus olhos para a página da internet que acabara de carregar, de uma das rádios de Tókio, era a quarta que vasculhava, quando um banner com o anúncio de "precisa-se de locutores", chamou sua atenção. Clicou, e uma das primeiras mensagens o aliviou: "Não é necessário experiência. Faremos testes e treinamento se for preciso..."

"_Será que eu devo tentar...?" _

...

Na Kanagoe Fuji, chegara o horário de almoço. O grupo de amigos de Seiya e Shun conversavam animadamente em uma enorme mesa no centro do refeitório. Somente Kalya, que era o centro das atenções por ser uma estrela de televisão, atendia as solicitações de autógrafos e pose para os inúmeros celulares com câmeras dos novos colegas de escola.

O que deveria ter provocado, obviamente, a irritação na jovem Konomotto. Seiya estava intrigado com a reação amena de Aliah, acreditara que ela faria um estardalhaço ao ter mais uma vez, sua atenção roubada. Contudo, ela continuava com aquele semblante estranho, encarando de forma distraída, a bandeja de comida, desde que se sentaram ali para almoçar.

Os olhos dela só moveram-se do prato uma única vez, assim que Shun pronunciou: "Eu estou satisfeito" e pediu licença para deixar a mesa.

- Com licença, minna, mas eu já vou me retirar, preciso passar fio nos dentes.

Os amigos ali dispostos, concordaram com a saída do colega balançando as cabeças em um "sim". Porém, Aliah fora a única que permanecera em silêncio, o que chamou atenção dos demais.

- O que há com a Konomotto-san, hoje? Ela tá doente? – Shin, o namorado da Tomoe, foi quem fez a pergunta. E fora a própria namorada, quem o respondeu:

- Acho que é o contrário, ela está empolgada.

- Hm?

- Eu também acho. – concordou Kary, limpando os lábios com o guardanapo de papel. Para em seguida, direcionar seu olhar observador, para a jovem estrela que ainda continuava fazendo pose ao centro do salão e para a garota que não saía de perto dela. Então, concluiu: - Eu acho que ela nunca imaginou que ficaria tão feliz com o retorno de uma garota popular, e a adição de uma segunda, que além de tudo, é artista profissional...

Os olhares se voltaram para ex-garota mais popular da Kanagoe Fuji, que parecia indiferente aos comentários sobre sua pessoa.

Aliah estava distante, apertava os dedos das mãos uns nos outros, como se estivesse muito nervosa. A jovem sentiu o coração palpitar, só de ouvir a voz de Shun. Agora que a Yana estava totalmente fora do seu caminho, sentia sua esperança renovada. Poderia finalmente ter a chance que sempre quis? Poderia enfim se declarar a Shun sem receber outro "não" como resposta? Essas e outras dúvidas iam e viam em sua mente, causando-lhe aquela dispersão da conversa.

Seiya que estava na frente dela, garfou a batata recheada da bandeja da garota e a engoliu em bocada só; resmungando:

- Humpf! Garotas apaixonadas são um saco!

- SEIYA! – todos se assustaram com o grito repentino de Aliah e o espalmar de mãos dela na extensa mesa, fazendo-a tremular. – Fica com tudo! – ela de repente, empurrou a bandeja para o menino, que tinha os olhos estatelados para si. – Estou sem fome, sumimasen!

O grupo observou Aliah deixar a mesa às pressas, correndo em direção que o colega Shun havia seguido. Seiya repousou seus grandes olhos castanhos na bandeja que a colega lhe empurrara e suspirou. Sentiu o seu apetite se esvair também. Não entendia bem o motivo daquilo, mas ficou chateado com a atitude da Konomotto em ir se rastejar aos pés de Shun mais uma vez. Sabia o quanto ela idolatrava o irmão, mas àquilo já não era demais? Até quando ela pretendia se humilhar tanto por aquele amor que nunca poderá ser correspondido?

"Shun já a rejeitou uma vez... Bem que ele poderia ser sincero com ela e dizer que sua praia é outra." – o moreno concluiu, crispando as sobrancelhas e ganhando um semblante tão sério, que fez, mais uma vez, o grupo de colega se surpreender.

- Sinto que esse ano, muitas mudanças irão ocorrer... – Tomoe sussurrou, como se profetizasse os futuros acontecimentos.

...

Aliah encostou-se na parede ao lado do banheiro masculino, todos os garotos que saíam do local, passavam por ela sorrindo e cochichando ao vê-la detida ali. O que lhe deixou um pouco apreensiva. Mesmo assim, não estava se importando, não iria recuar. Não esperaria outra novata entrar na escola e roubar àquilo que lhe era predestinado.

"Só queria conseguir controlar essa taquicardia, toda vez que essa porta se abre..." – ela pensou, repousando a mão sobre o peito, quando o ranger da porta se abrindo, novamente, fez seu coração disparar. Mas desta vez, era quem esperava, seu olhar cruzou-se imediatamente com o de Shun e não fora possível controlar o aquecer das maçãs do seu rosto.

- Liah?

- Shun...

- O que foi?

- É... – ela apertou as mãos uma na outra e após respirar profundamente, pronunciou-se: - Posso falar com você?

- Hm... – Shun resmungou; concordando. - Vamos ali. – ele apontou o final do corredor, aonde tinha uma ampla janela que dava para o pátio do lado de fora. Pelo menos, sairiam do corredor aonde circulavam os usuários dos banheiros.

O caçula apoiou sua mão no beiral da janela, que no alto dos quatro andares do prédio dava-lhe uma vista deslumbrante de todo o terreno da instituição. Sentiu algo lhe apertar o peito, já sabia pelo que estava prestes a passar pela segunda vez. Realmente, não queria ter que negar os sentimentos de Aliah de novo.

Todavia... Não podia negar a ela, a oportunidade de tentar.

- Shun, eu estive pensando. Bem... Vo- você e a Flér... Bem... Vo- vocês não vão poder mais ficar juntos... Assim...

Enquanto Aliah gaguejava, buscando forças para declarar-se para Shun, o professor Yukihiro entrou e saiu do banheiro masculino dos alunos. Alguém avisara a coordenação que havia um início de confusão ali e fora enviado para averiguar. Contudo, lhe parecera só mais um trote idiota, pois o local estava tranquilo.

- Estou mesmo sendo rebaixado a cada dia que se passa... – o professor murmurou, enfastiado.

- Quêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!! Com quem você está namorando, Shun?!

De repente, aquele grito feminino e estridente, de uma voz que conhecia muito bem, chamou a atenção do professor para o casal mais ao fundo do corredor.

- Nossa! Que grito foi esse?! – alguns alunos que saíam do lugar, pararam atrás do mestre, tentando espichar os olhos por cima dos seus quase 1,90 de altura, para verem o que acontecia.

- Não é nada que interesse a vocês, meninos! Circulando, vamos! – o professor pediu, esperando os mais novos se afastarem, para se aproximar e esconder-se, atrás de uma pilastra do corredor. Assim, poderia prestar atenção na conversa que se seguia.

- Liah-chan, não grite! – pediu o jovem de olhos verdes. – Está chamando atenção.

- Mas, Shun! Quem é essa pessoa?! – ela continuou em seu tom elevado de desespero.

- Eu não posso te falar... – Shun murmurou. - Mas te garanto: não é alguém aqui da escola.

As lágrimas escorreram o rosto já cansado de Aliah, alguém já havia chegado na sua frente, mais uma vez?

- Liah, por favor, não chore! – o adolescente pediu, encarecidamente, já que não suportava ver ninguém se lamentando por causa dele. - Eu não gosto de ver ninguém chorando por minha causa.

- Mas como eu não vou chorar, Shun?! Estou sempre atenta aos seus passos, como eu não soube desse namoro? Você está inventando isso, não está?

- Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa! – ele foi energético na resposta. - Eu não tenho porque mentir pra você, Liah. Além do que, eu já lhe disse uma vez, eu a vejo só como uma boa amiga.

- Não quero ser sua amiga! Quero ser sua namorada! – a garota explodiu, esfregado as lágrimas no rosto com as duas mãos.

- Liah, você percebeu o que acabou de dizer? É egoísmo da sua parte, pensar só no que você sente e não levar em consideração o que eu sinto. Eu amo outra pessoa, me perdoe por isso, por favor?

- Quem é essa pessoa, Shun? – ela perguntou mais calma. – E por que todos que chegam depois de mim, têm mais chances com você do que eu?

Shun suspirou pesadamente, apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo-a erguer os olhos borrados para si, então a informou:

- Se vai aliviá-la, Liah... Essa pessoa chegou à minha vida bem antes de você ou de qualquer outro. Nos conhecemos crianças, éramos tais como irmãos. Mas, descobrimos que o sentimento que existe entre nós, é bem mais forte. Por isso, pensei muito, mas resolvi aceitar o pedido de namoro que essa pessoa me fez, há alguns meses atrás, quando voltei de viagem dos Estados Unidos.

- Se conheceram crianças? Irmãos? Não é o Seiya, é?

Shun sorriu daquele chute tão próximo. Mas aliviou-se ao saber que poderia negar sem sentir-se culpado por mentir. Assim, limpando as lágrimas que desciam escuras o rosto de Aliah, devido ao lápis preto de olho que ela usava, afirmou:

- Não é o Seiya. Mas posso dizer que é alguém tão próximo e especial quanto.

Yukihiro havia ouvido o suficiente. Deu as costas para a dupla de alunos e seguiu andando no extenso corredor, retomando o caminho para sala dos professores. "Hm... parece que essa novidade não agradará em nada o Yumihito-sama...".

O empregado do Imperador fechou ou cenho ao perceber vindo em sua direção, outro, que estava lhe causando dores de cabeças terríveis. Se já não bastasse a estadia indesejada de Ken no palácio, ainda havia mais àquele que vinha caminhando com as mãos no bolso da calça e a camisa desalinhada...

O garoto, nem sequer, direcionou-lhe um olhar, ao passar por si deixando evidente que estava fumando escondido em algum lugar; já que o odor insuportável de cigarro que vinha dele, impregnara-se no ambiente. Pensou em chamar-lhe atenção, mas acabou desistindo, era certo que com a língua ferina que àquele ali tinha, causaria uma confusão. Então, achou por bem, seguir seu caminho em silêncio, fingindo que não o vira.

- Puxa-saco imperial... – Spike resmungou, consigo mesmo.

Contudo, antes de entrar no banheiro, a dupla que estava parada mais adiante, lhe chamou atenção.

Ao se deparar com Shun, fora inevitável não lembrar-se daquele outro, o hóspede do irmão.

_Algum tempo atrás... _

_- Huh? Achei que minha abstinência estava me provocando ilusões olfativas... – disse uma voz de timbre grosso, vindo do corredor que levava ao centro do jardim da mansão imperial, aonde tinha uma bela fonte de água cristalina. _

_Spike olhou sobre seu ombro e não deixou de se impressionar. Havia visto aquele rapaz dormindo nu na cama do irmão na noite que chegara ao palácio, mas não imaginava que acordado ele fosse ainda mais parecido com Shun, do que adormecido. Somente a cor dos olhos e a dos cabelos os diferenciavam. Só restava saber, se seu irmão Yumi, havia conseguido encontrar um clone perfeito, que parecesse até na personalidade..._

_- Será que pode me dar uma tragada? – ele perguntou, dando a volta na fonte e parando de frente do irmão de Yumihito. _

_Spike impressionou-se com a forma que ele estava vestido: calça jeans escura e de cós muito baixo, coturno, um espesso cinto de couro preto, um lenço de caveira amarrado no joelho, uma bandana quase da mesma estampa na cabeça, brinco nas duas orelhas, pircings no canto dos lábios e no meio do queixo, a única peça clara que ele vestia era camisa branca de mangas curtas... Evidentemente, que a forma dele se produzir, era muito diferente da de Shun. _

_O rapaz virou o filtro do cigarro e estendeu para Ken, que o apanhou e, apoiando o pé na amurada que rodeava a fonte – onde Spike estava sentado – tragou o cigarro com certa urgência. Após soltar a fumaça pelo canto da boca, devolveu o tabaco para aquela pessoa que nunca tinha visto ali. _

_- Então, é novo por aqui, não é? Não que eu preste atenção aos empregados, mas... _

_- Humpf! – Spike resmungou, antes mesmo de ele completar o que iria falar. – Será que está tão evidente que sou um pé-rapado assim? _

_Ken abriu um sorriso. _

_- Pelo menos, não parece pertencer a realeza. _

_- Eu sou irmão do Yumi. _

_- Ah? Tá de brincadeira? _

_- Iie... – Spike respondeu tranquilamente, tragando novamente o cigarro, não deixando de pensar que aquilo era um beijo indireto, já que estava colocando a boca onde aquela bela peça acabara de depositar os seus. _

_- Eu vi as fotos do tal Odashiro. Sinceramente, você não parece em nada com aquele... _

_- Lolito? – Spike completou a frase, arrancando um sorriso ainda mais aberto dos lábios de Ken. _

_- Cara, eu nunca pensei nisso, mas é o termo exato! _

_- Sou irmão de criação do Yumi. _

_- Isso é novidade. O Yumi nunca me falou de ter mais um irmão. _

_- Entendo. Talvez ele tenha algo contra mim. – Spike balançou o ombro, indiferente. – Acho que é inveja da minha beleza. _

_Mais uma vez, Ken sorriu abertamente, um sorriso que trazia um misto de interesse e curiosidade. _

_- Pode ser... – o jovem balançou os ombros, retirando o cigarro das mãos de Spike. – Mas, acho que a culpa é minha. Eu nunca procurei saber muito sobre a vida do Yumi. – ele afirmou, tragando mais uma vez o tabaco. _

_- Você é algum tipo de ficante real? _

_- Pode-se dizer que sim. _

_- Não entendo como o idiota do Yumi conseguiu um cara descolado como você. _

_- Tá me cantando na cara dura, é? – Ken perguntou diretamente, devolvendo o cigarro. _

_- Pode não parecer, mas eu e o Yumi temos gostos parecidos... – Spike replicou, direcionando o cigarro que já estava quase no toco, na boca, dando a última tragada. - Como o conheceu? – perguntou, jogando o bituca no chão, e pisando na parte acessa com a ponta do sapato. _

_- Em um Pub em Londres, depois do desgraçado me confundir com uma certa pessoainha aí... – Ken respondeu, deixando transparecer um tom irritadiço de voz ao lembrar-se do momento. – Se vocês são irmãos mesmo, deve saber a quem estou me referindo. _

_- Não faço ideia... _

_- Mesmo? _

_- Brincadeira... Shun Amamya, certo? _

_Ken suspirou, desmanchando a feição de ânimo e, contorcendo os lábios em um bico, resmungou: _

_- O próprio. _

_- Estudo no mesmo colégio que ele. Fui o primeiro cara que o beijou... Está certo que foi em uma peça de teatro. Ele é até bonito, mas é sem sal. Não faço parte do fã-clube de aficionados por ele. Acho que vocês não são tão parecidos assim, além do que, você é bem mais atraente... _

_- Ha, ha! – o jovem de cabelos negros riu com vontade. - Você é um galanteador! _

_- Só quando o galanteado merece os galanteios... _

_- Qual é o seu nome, Don Juan?_

_- Spike Kennen, e o seu?_

_- Yameda Ken... – o jovem de tez pálida estendeu a mão para o irmão do seu cúmplice. – Kennen? De que nacionalidade é esse sobrenome? _

_- Alemã. Meus bisas eram imigrantes alemães nos Estados Unidos. Mas sou americano. – o outro ignorou a mão estendida, puxando-o pelo queixo para depositar, naquela face tão branca e perfeita, um beijo úmido. – Pra quê aperto de mão quando se pode beijar uma face tão bela, não é? _

"_Muito diferente de Shun, que provavelmente ficaria vermelho e se encolheria todo. Eu sobressaltei ao sentir àquele garoto tocar minha coxa e apertá-la indiscretamente, subindo a mão para o meu ventre, enquanto me olhava de um jeito tão mortiço e cheio de cobiça, que fez meu coração disparar. Além de soprar no meu rosto uma resposta de forma sedutora:"_

"_Não me provoque, Kennen... Se eu ficar cheio de tesão, aliás, como já estou, você terá que provar que não é só bom de lábia, e sim, de cama...'" _

Spike despertou, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro, ao ver Aliah passar correndo por ele. Parou de frente ao Shun e curioso, perguntou:

- Hm... Que bicho mordeu a Konomotto?

Shun suspirou e soltou os ombros.

- A mesma história de sempre.

- Ela ainda quer te namorar?

- Isso.

- Por que não dá uma chance para garota? Afinal, você não está mais com a Flér, não é mesmo? Ouvi algo que ela tá com uma garota...

Shun ficou pensativo. Não podia ficar espalhando pra todos que estava namorando, senão, logo teria a escola inteira lhe especulando para saberem quem é a pessoa. Já fora complicado driblar a Aliah. Por isso, sorriu para Spike, e tentou se esquivar do assunto.

- Eu não quero ficar com ninguém por enquanto.

- Ainda está apaixonado por mim?

- Hã?!

Spike sorriu, ao ver o rosto a sua frente se avermelhar. Como pensara, Shun era realmente, muito diferente daquele outro.

- Eu sei que o beijo que lhe dei naquela peça de teatro, intensificou seus sentimentos por mim, mas Shun, não se prenda a isso. – ele disse, apertando o ombro do colega. - É melhor para nós dois que me esqueça...

- Spike-kun, não fique falando essas coisas! Vai aumentar os números de especulações e adeptas àquele fã-clube esquisito que nos quer ver juntos.

- Hai, hai. Não me importo com a tietagem, venha, vamos dar uma volta. – Spike enlaçou o pescoço dele e, puxando-o, guiou-o pelo corredor, chamando atenção dos alunos que transitavam no local e que paravam para admirar a dupla andando praticamente abraçados. - Mas se você estiver a fim, podemos trocar uns beijinhos, ficar, entende?

- Você está namorando, Spike-kun!! – Shun esbravejou, repreendendo-o, enquanto ficando com o rosto ainda mais vermelho.

- Ah, é, né? Eu tinha esquecido... – o americano riu, esganiçado, enquanto coçava a própria nuca. – Mas não tem problema, a Sakura não é ciumenta.

- Spike-kunnnnn!!

...

A tarde havia passado rapidamente. Shun e Seiya, assim que chegaram em casa, sentiram um aroma diferente e agradável de comida sendo preparada.

- Tadaima. – o caçula anunciou sua chegada ao abrir a porta, já Seiya, passou feito um furacão por ele.

- Uau!! Que cheiro bom! – o jogador gritou, farejando o ambiente e largando a mochila e os sapatos ali mesmo, na beira da porta, enquanto corria na direção da cozinha.

- Matte, Seiya! Vai deixar suas coisas aqui?!

- A minha boca tá salivando! Não consigo esperar! Ah! Que cheiro bom!

Shun suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Pensando o quanto o irmão não tinha conserto. Apanhou as coisas dele do chão, porém, um grito estridente vindo do próprio Seiya, fez seu coração dar um pulo tão intenso, que achou que este havia se prendido na garganta.

Largou as coisas e seguiu direto para cozinha, achando que havia acontecido um acidente. Mas ao adentrar o recinto, viu Seiya paralisado perto da mesa, o rosto todo vermelho, enquanto mirava – com os olhos arregalados - a pessoa à beira do fogão. Shun não entendeu, olhou para Shiryu e depois para Seiya; resolveu por indagar o moreno:

- O que houve, Seiya?!

- É o Shi- Shi-

- Shiryu?

Shun parou para observar o chinês, ainda não conseguindo entender o que se sucedera.

- Não ligue, Shun. – o cozinheiro lhe tranquilizou. – O Seiya só está fazendo graça.

Shun reparou melhor no irmão que tinha sua longa cabeleira negra, lisa e brilhante, presa em um extenso rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Além disso, estava usando o avental do Ikki, - o que tem uma ave fênix bordado na frente –, o rosto estava rosado devido ao calor que exalava das panelas. Realmente, fora uma visão deslumbrante. Talvez, devido aos adicionais femininos acrescentados em seu visual, nunca haviam visto o irmão tão bonito.

- E- eu- eu sempre o achei bonito, Shun... – Seiya gaguejou, recuperando-se do susto. - Mas acho que o Shiryu te superou.

- Do que está falando, Seiya? – o chinês perguntou, apontando para ele, a colher de sopa que tinha nas mãos. – Não venha falar besteiras.

- Mas é sério, Shiryu! – o moreno, que ainda tinha a bochechas coradas de vergonha, afirmou. - Deveria usar o cabelo preso mais vezes.

- Fique quieto!

Shun sorriu, mais tranquilizado, puxando a cadeira para sentar-se à mesa.

- E meu irmão?

- Disse que depois do serviço iria na casa da doutora Kanagawa. – o chinês respondeu, desviando do olhar abobado de Seiya sobre si, voltando a mexer o cozido na panela.

- O cheiro está tão bom, Shiryu! O que tá cozinhando? – o moreno aproximou-se do fogão e, voltando a dar importância ao seu estômago, fungou a fumaça que saía da mistura ao fogo.

- Não faça isso, Seiya! É grosseiro ficar farejando as panelas...

- Ih... Chato que nem o Ikki... – rosnou em um murmúrio. – Só o Shun que não se importa comigo, quando está cozinhando.

- E o Hyoga? – Shun quis saber, ignorando o comentário de Seiya.

- Passou o dia na casa do Juashi. Mas já ligou avisando que está vindo. Falar nele, vocês nem imaginam o que aconteceu hoje... – o mais velho do recinto pronunciou-se, ganhando os olhares de apreensão dos dois irmãos caçula.

- Não me diga que Ikki e Hyoga entraram em atrito novamente? – Seiya foi o primeiro a chutar qual seria a notícia.

- Virou adivinho, Seiya?

A pergunta em forma de resposta de Shiryu fez o olhar do caçula se esvaecer, enquanto o coração apertava. Já até imaginava o motivo.

- É sobre a prova?

- Isso mesmo, Shun.

Enquanto Shiryu explicava sobre o acontecido de manhã, Hyoga chegou a casa, retirou o tênis e deixou-o na soleira da porta, observando as mochilas dos irmãos jogadas ali. Não deu importância. Pisou no chão de taco com os pés descalços, aproveitando-se daquela friagem boa para relaxar os dedos que ficaram comprimidos a tarde inteira no calçado. Largou, perto das escadas, as compras que havia feito. Tinha comprado um presente para Shun e se Ikki não tivesse em casa o entregaria.

Foi adentrando o recinto, enquanto ouvia os buchichos abafados de conversa que vinham da cozinha. Antes de acessar o local, estancou, ao ouvir seu nome. Já até imaginara o teor da conversa: sua briga com Ikki. Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos e só então, sentiu a ausência de fios da cabeleira armada. Havia feito uma reviravolta no visual e, com toda certeza, causaria um tremendo choque no grupo.

De repente, aquela ideia – de ver a reação dos irmãos frente a sua nova aparência – lhe encheu de curiosidades; decidido: entrou de uma vez no ambiente onde estava sendo preparado o jantar.

- Podem parar de falar, o assunto chegou. – pronunciou-se, com um sorriso aberto no rosto, o que não era seu normal, muito menos, aquela fala boba, que mais parecera algo dito por Seiya. Mas queria causar impacto, e conseguiu.

Os três pares de orbes de cores diferentes paralisaram-se sobre o loiro detido na entrada da copa. Aquela figura de cabelos extremamente curtos, óculos de grau de aros finos, brincos de argolas pequenas nas duas orelhas, pircing no supercílio esquerdo e na lateral do Nariz, anéis, além de estar vestido com aquela blusa de manga cumprida preta por baixo e uma pólo listrada por cima, não podia ser um dos irmãos.

- Quem é você?! – Seiya foi o primeiro a se manifestar, apontando o dedo para o loiro.

- Quem deveria ser, Seiya? – Hyoga revirou os olhos nas órbitas.

- Hyoga, é você? – Shiryu também não acreditava no que via.

- Hai. Eu mesmo. – afirmou. – Então, o que acharam?

- Ah, já sei! O Hyoga 'tá atrás de você, não é?

- Ah, Chega, Seiya! – Hyoga pediu, retomando seu semblante sério. - Podemos conversar, Shun? – o loiro chamou o namorado, para em seguida, dar as costas para o grupo e sair da cozinha. Sentia-se nervoso, pela não manifestação de Shun, o único a quem interessava agradar.

Deteve-se no pé da escada e esperou o namorado, que vinha caminhando a passos lentos, lhe alcançar. Ergueu uma das sacolas ao vê-lo se deter diante de si e a estendeu para ele.

- É um presente.

- Outro? Já não basta àquele colar caríssimo que me deu?

- Agora é algo mais simples, uma roupa de dormir. Quando a vi, achei a sua cara.

- Não deveria gastar suas economias comigo. – Shun resmungou, apanhando a sacola.

- Deveria agradecer o presente e não reclamar. Vem, vamos até meu quarto. – o loiro o apanhou pela mão e o puxou. – O Ikki não está? É o Shiryu quem está cozinhando. – acrescentou a dedução.

- Não, ele está na casa da Kanagawa-san.

- Ótimo...

O loiro soltou da mão de Shun por um momento ao se deterem na porta do seu quarto; retirou a chave do seu bolso e, após abri-la, apanhou a mão do namorado novamente e o puxou para dentro do cômodo. Deixou as sacolas de lado e fechou a porta, voltando-se para observar Shun e então, perguntar com um tom de voz preocupado:

- Será que pode dizer alguma coisa? Ficou tão ruim assim?

Shun não conseguia se manifestar; seu coração batia de forma a não deixá-lo raciocinar direito. Hyoga estava tão diferente... Não era somente a aparência, era em tudo. Ele parecia cada vez mais decidido a passar por transformações: primeiro, foi o pedido de namoro que lhe fizera, depois, a desistência do vestibular e agora... Aquela mudança radical de aparência.

Será que era o mesmo Hyoga que conhecera e convivera até aquele momento?

O loiro estava se tornando mais seguro. Aquilo o surpreendia. Fazia-o até, se sentir mais amparado por estar ao lado dele. Admirou os olhos azuis claríssimos atrás das lentes de grau. Sabia que Hyoga precisava usar óculos e há algum tempo, ele lhe dissera que o usaria com mais frequência. Era uma mistura de um rebelde com o intelectual. Tinha certeza de que, aquele novo visual deveria ter os dedos de Juashi.

- O Jua-kun fez um bom trabalho, né?

- Pra falar a verdade, foi a Kina-chan, a irmã dele quem cortou o meu cabelo. Os pircings foram colocados no mesmo lugar que ele colocou os deles... Tem outro, que eu quero que veja. Hyoga retirou as duas camisas por cima da cabeça, e revelou a pequena jóia metálica presa em um dos mamilos, que parecia inflamado, por estar muito vermelho ao redor.

Shun não conseguiu falar, só entreabriu os lábios, surpreso.

- Acho que o Ikki terá muitos motivos para me matar agora... – Hyoga sorriu, um tanto sem graça. – Não acha?

- Querer ser diferente da gente, não é motivo para ele o repreender. - Shun sussurrou, sentindo o calor da timidez, incandescer sua face; primeiro por estar frente a frente com àquele novo Hyoga; segundo, por vê-lo de peito nu, tão próximo de si. – Não está doendo? – tentou disfarçar seu constrangimento com uma pergunta.

- Um pouco, mas logo vai passar. – Hyoga elevou a mão direita até a face de Shun e a acarinhou. - Não gostou?

O Jovem de tez pálida balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro.

- Não é isso. É ao contrário, eu adorei. Está mais lindo do que jamais imaginei que poderia ficar... – respondeu por fim, fechando os olhos para se concentrar. - Mas nós precisamos conversar sobre essas suas atitudes Hyoga, o que está levando... – Shun não terminou de falar, pois sentiu os lábios quentes e úmidos do namorado, tocarem os seus.

Por mais que tentasse se acostumar, não conseguia se livrar daquele embrulhar no estômago toda vez que ele o beijava. Sempre era invadido por aqueles turbilhões de sensações que afloravam seus nervos. Mas que no fundo, eram bons. Assim, buscando respirar pelo nariz, abraçou-se ao pescoço do loiro e deixou-se afundar no sabor inigualável daquele beijo.

Hyoga aproveitou-se da não resistência de Shun e, sem largar dos lábios dele, foi empurrando-o em direção da cama. Ao chegarem nesta, abraçou as costas dele e vagarosamente, foi deitando-o em seu leito, e só então, parou o beijo, para retirar os óculos e admirar o rosto abaixo do seu.

- Eu te amo tanto... - ele declarou em um sussurro que fez Shun se arrepiar. – Fiquei com medo que não gostasse.

- Eu gostei. – Shun reafirmou, engolindo em seco e elevando a mão para acariciar o rosto do namorado, tocando de leve nos pircings.

Logo, seus lábios foram tomados pelo do outro mais uma vez. Sentiu que desta vez, Hyoga aprofundava e intensificava o beijo, forçando a língua, para que essa encontrasse passagem para explorar o interior da sua boca. Entreabriu os lábios, recebendo-a em si, tornando o beijo muito mais molhado e gostoso. Shun não podia negar que, beijar daquela forma mais sedutora, lhe provocava um formigamento estranho, no entanto bom, em seu baixo ventre.

Hyoga por sua vez, sentiu-se aceso. Ser elogiado por Shun, saber que aquele corar de face fora devido ao vislumbre dele sobre si, fora demasiadamente excitante. Fazia várias noites em que vinha tendo sonhos eróticos, onde o possuía de forma arrebatadora. Acordava ouriçado, masturbava-se freneticamente, se desmanchava em suor e gozo, mas não se sentia satisfeito. Precisava esperar para realizar os desejos do seu corpo, mas, por quanto tempo?

Sem dar-se conta de seus movimentos, por estar perdido em devaneios, Hyoga passou a friccionar o seu ventre ao de Shun rapidamente, enquanto continuava o beijo. A esfregação intensificou tanto que o loiro sentiu o membro latejar e apertar-se dentro da calça.

Shun logo percebera aquela mudança de reação no corpo acima do seu, aquele esfregar estava causando um calor insuportável. Seu coração disparou no peito, abriu os olhos e percebeu os do loiro cerrados com força, amparou o rosto de Hyoga com as mãos, e tentou afastar suas bocas, ao conseguir, reclamou:

- Hyoga... O que tá fazendo? – Shun arfou, observando os orbes azuis claros lhe encarar.

Hyoga soltou um gemido, ao forçar seu corpo a deter os movimentos.

- Gomen, Shun? Eu acho que fiquei excitado... Ai... Está doendo... – o loiro confessou, saindo de cima do namorado e deitando-se ao lado dele. Levou uma das mãos até a região afetada, e apertou delicadamente o órgão encoberto pela calça, resmungando um chiado entre os dentes. – Fffffffff! Ahhhh! Droga! Desculpe, Shun?

- Iie... – o mais novo respondeu sério, sentindo aquele ardor febril queimar-lhe as maçãs do rosto. – Você já é um adulto, imagino o quanto deve ser complicado sentir essas coisas e ter que se segurar. Eu é que tenho que me desculpar por não me sentir preparado ainda.

- Hm... – Hyoga arfou e sorriu. – É um belo exercício de autocontrole. Mas não se desculpe. Eu disse que vou te esperar, não disse? – ele virou de lado, sentindo que conseguira se equilibrar, então, acariciou o rosto mais abrasado ao lado do seu.

- Arigato. – Shun o abraçou, escondendo o rosto no peito bronzeado. Até quando teria que fazer Hyoga esperar? Estava começando a se preocupar. Aquilo não deveria fazer bem a ele. – Vou tentar não fazê-lo esperar muito.

Hyoga não teve tempo de responder, pois o trotar de passos pesados na escada, fizeram os olhares de ambos, crescerem de apreensão.

Logo, vieram às batidas escandalosas na porta e uma voz esganiçada que gritou:

- Ei, pombinhos!! O Shiryu avisou que o jantar está pronto! Deixem para fazerem sexo mais tarde, vamos encher a pança!

Desta vez, não foi só o rosto de Shun que ganhou a pigmentação de um tomate, mas o de Hyoga também, devido a insinuação direta do jogador.

- Por que não grita isso de um megafone lá na rua, Seiya?! – respondeu Hyoga, irritado.

- Ha, ha, ha! É que eu não tenho um, oras! – o moreno replicou, saindo de frente da porta, gargalhando.

- Eu já falei pro Seiya que não chegamos a esse ponto... – Shun explicou, escondendo mais o rosto no peito do outro.

- O pior é isso! Levar a fama, sem estar fazendo nada... – Hyoga bufou, afundando-se mais na cama.

Shun encolheu-se. Sabia que aquilo tudo, era apenas o começo de todos os problemas que ainda iriam enfrentar. Além do que, havia aquele pressentimento estranho que vinha sentindo ultimamente. Era como se algo muito ruim, estivesse para acontecer...

...

Do outro lado da cidade, no palácio imperial. Yukihiro narrara ao jovem herdeiro, tudo que ouvira no corredor do colégio aquela manhã sobre Shun e seu possível namoro. Yumihito não precisava ter certezas para entender que, finalmente, o indeciso do Hyoga havia se declarado.

Crispou os punhos, sentindo a raiva de não ter agido a tempo consumir seu interior. "Kisama!", praguejou em pensamentos, mantendo seus olhos estáticos, fitando fixamente os tons avermelhados do pôr-do-sol que começava a se fazer do lado de fora.

- Onde está o Ken? – perguntou ao empregado, em um tom ríspido.

- No jardim, pintando. – Yuki o informou, tranquilamente.

Ao ouvir àquela resposta, passou pelo conselheiro do pai como se fosse uma rajada de vento, deixando o quarto, enquanto rosnava. Precisava ter uma conversa muito séria com Ken. Iria pressioná-lo. Se ele estava mesmo disposto a ajudá-lo a separar aqueles dois, era a hora de pararem com a brincadeira e agirem sério.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_Gomen, né, minna-san?!

Eu sei que estou REALMENTE atrasada com esse capítulo, mas é como eu informei lá na comunidade, estou desenvolvendo outros trabalhos, em outros fandons, então, a dedicação a este está sendo dividida com os demais. Por isso a demora. =D

Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews e a paciência daqueles que ainda não me abandonaram... :D

Meu beijo coletivo!

See you next! o/

* * *

**Notas: **

1. No Japão, Ronin são os jovens que não passaram no vestibular e trabalham em empregos temporários. Informação retirada da Série em Mangá Love Hina.

2. No Japão quando alguém espirra do nada, acredita-se que é porque estão falando dele.


	14. Normalidade

**Os Garotos / Ano 2**

**Capítulo 13 – Normalidade **

**Revisado por Akito-sou-sama **

**

* * *

**Yumihito caminhava a passos firmes pelo corredor de frondosas árvores do imenso jardim da mansão imperial. Contudo, nem a beleza exuberante do ambiente não fora capaz de amenizar seu estado de ira, simplesmente, porque não conseguia engolir o fato de Shun e Hyoga estarem, realmente, namorando.

Como aconteceu? Aonde havia errado?

Avistou Ken adiante, sentado em um banco com o tripé em uma tela montados a sua frente, em uma das mãos a paleta de tinta, onde provavelmente, tentava captar a beleza da paisagem. Para o filho do imperador, aquilo ainda era estranho: Ken, um jovem totalmente avesso ao sistema, ser um artista. Não conseguia imaginá-lo delicado suficiente para tal dom. Todavia, não entraria na questão com o mesmo, seu foco era outro. O rebelde era apenas uma das peças que necessitava para chegar ao seu verdadeiro objetivo. Não iria mais deixar-se distrair e perder tempo enquanto Shun se tornava cada vez mais distante.

Chegou ao meio do jardim e paralisou-se do lado do rapaz sentado, que não se dera ao trabalho de lhe dirigir nem um mero olhar. Ele continuava com os orbes acinzentados fixos na tela, analisando as cores frias que utilizara para colorir a paisagem que na verdade, era repleta de tons quentes.

- O que achou? – perguntou, repentinamente, mais a esmero do que para pessoa próxima de si.

- Sem sentido. – o herdeiro real respondeu sincero. - Afinal, nunca vi árvores azuis...

- Você é mesmo um grosso, sabia? – Ken esbravejou ofendido. - Não consegue enxergar a essência da arte?

O príncipe firmou suas duas mãos nos ombros do jovem de cabelos negros e, curvando-se até alcançar os ouvidos dele, sussurrou:

- Dane-se a sua arte. Eu prefiro um milhão de vezes seus outros atributos.

Ken até sentiu um certo arrepio ouriçar sua nuca, mas não fora suficiente para despertar seu instintos sexuais, se era esse o desejo do cúmplice. Para ele, as palavras de Yumihito ainda eram grosseiras, afinal, ele não dera a mínima para sua pintura e ainda o criticara.

- O que você quer, Yumi-chan? – Ken puxou seus ombros de volta, empregando um tom mal-humorado na voz – Você não está com a cara boa.

- Não tenho por que estar. - o rapaz endireitou-se, ficando ereto novamente.

- Por quê?

- Yukihiro acabou de me trazer as novas do colégio e... Preparado para ouvir?

O jovem de tez parecida com a de Shun, virou-se no banco onde estava para ficar de frente ao herdeiro real; fixou seus olhos nos castanhos a sua frente. Havia muito sarcasmo na voz dele, queria saber o motivo de tal. Largou a paleta e o pincel na banqueta ao lado do tripé que sustentava sua tela e cruzou os braços no peito e em um erguer de queixo, pediu:

- Desembucha! O que aconteceu? Eu não tenho bola de cristal!

- Shun e Hyoga... - o príncipe fez uma pausa, para então, pronunciar de uma vez: - Estão namorando.

Ken entreabriu os lábios com a notícia e ficou assim por um momento, até que a informação processasse em seu cérebro, franziu as sobrancelhas e sorrindo meio de lado, meneou a cabeça em um não.

- Isso não pode ser possível.

- Mas é.

- Como? Quando aconteceu? – gritou para o outro, levantando-se exasperado. – Aquela coisa de porcelana... aque- aquele bonequinho perfeito de cera não era hetero? Ele não namorava uma garota?

Yumi torceu os lábios e balançou os ombros, para em seguida, responder:

- Não sei... parece que nossas fontes estão totalmente furadas.

Ken riu desajeitadamente, passou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos escuros e não suportando a raiva que o tomou, chutou o suporte de madeira fazendo seu trabalho tombar. Com os olhos vermelhos, observou Yumihito, apesar do semblante contraído, ele estava em silêncio, analisando-o.

- Quando aconteceu, Yumi? Há quanto tempo eles estão juntos?

- Já disse que não sei. – o príncipe revirou os olhos nas órbitas, demonstrando-se não paciente com as perguntas repetidas do outro. - O Yukihiro só me informou que ouviu a conversa de Shun, que estava dando um fora em alguma garotinha idiota qualquer da escola... – ele gesticulou um aceno com a mão, como se quisesse dizer que aquilo não importava mais e, assim, prosseguiu. – E também, não me interessa saber "quando", "como" e nem o "porquê"... Isso não vai nos ajudar em absolutamente nada. A única coisa que sei no momento, é que precisamos parar de brincadeira e agir. Estamos perdendo tempo, Ken! A partir de agora, a cada minuto perdido, o namoro deles irá se fortalecer!

- Você me prometeu, Yumi... – Ken crispou os punhos, encarando o príncipe.

- Eu prometi, mas desde que me ajudasse! Por um acaso, você fez o que eu pedi? Você tentou se aproximar do Shun?

- AH! Isso é muita idiotice! Primeiro: como vou me aproximar do boneco de porcelana do nada? E pior: eu e ele, amigos? Yumi, somos in-com-pa-tí-veis! – silabou Ken, batendo com o dedo indicador no peito do príncipe. – Será que você é tão retardado que não enxerga? Eu NUNCA vou conseguir ser amigo daquela coisa sem sal... sem cor, sem nada! – ele gritava, totalmente transtornado, batendo com as mãos espalmadas no tórax do parceiro.

O príncipe por sua vez, sentindo as pancadas doloridas no peito, apanhou os dois punhos dele e os virou com força, até ouvi-lo praguejar.

- Porra, Yumi! Solta meus punhos! – exigiu aos berros. - Tá tentando quebrar as minhas mãos! Me solte, merda!

- Cale a sua boca suja e me ouça, Ken! - o príncipe pediu em um tom firme, porém, bem mais silencioso do que do outro.

Ken balançou a cabeça, afirmando que iria, e foi solto.

- Eu tive uma ideia para que você comece a agir.

- Então, fale logo! Eu não vou suportar perder o Hyoga para... – Ken não suportou a raiva que incandescia seu âmago, mordeu o lábio inferior tentando segurar, mas não conseguiu, as lágrimas desceram seu rosto. Não costumar chorar, mas sempre vira em Hyoga a solução para sua vida. Ele era a pessoa correta que desejava tirá-lo daquela vida. Na realidade, foi esse objetivo que o motivara a se aproximar de si da primeira vez. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que se importou verdadeiramente consigo.

- Ken... - o filho do imperador se aproximou do outro, tocando-lhe a face e fazendo uma breve carícia. Amava quando Ken demonstrava fragilidade, eram momentos raros, mas que o fazia parecer ainda mais com o _seu_ Shun. Sentiu a vibração do desejo consumi-lo. Moveu-se rápido, guiando Ken até encostá-lo em uma das árvores do local e encaixou seu ventre ao dele, fazendo um movimento circular, mostrando o quanto o volume em sua calça havia crescido. - Você acha que eu quero perder o Shun? – perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto depositava um beijo úmido no pescoço do seu cúmplice, e sorriu, ao percebê-lo estremecer. – Eu amo essa sua expressão de desespero, Ken... - continuou, erguendo a camisa dele e depositando beijos em seu tórax.

Ken mordeu os lábios, odiava aquilo. Odiava ser "o substituto". Odiava seu corpo por aceitar as carícias de alguém que só o consumia pensando no outro. Apesar de desejar o belo loiro de olhos cor céu, nunca conseguiria transar com o Yumihito imaginando-o em seu lugar. Os dois eram infinitamente diferentes para si. Soltou um gemido ao sentir a boca do príncipe que já abrira sua calça, engolfar seu membro. Levou as duas mãos nos cabelos dele e apertou os fios castanhos.

- Ahhh, Yumi... me conta logo qual é seu plano...

O príncipe de início não deu ouvidos ao pedido de Ken, manteve a sucção intensa no membro do outro e também, aproveitou para prepará-lo, introduzindo um dos seus dedos na cavidade anal do mesmo. Em questão de segundos o rebelde já estava entregue, os dois deitaram nus no chão coberto por folhagens, e, enquanto Ken cavalgava sobre o membro intumescido de Yumihito, - quase perdendo os sentidos ao sentir-se dominado pelos espasmos do orgasmo -, o herdeiro real começou a expor suas ideias, sem saber que ali perto, escondido atrás das árvores, alguém ouvia tudo o que se passava.

"Então, esses dois só uniram forças por um motivo em comum..." – Spike sorriu de lado, enquanto rodopiava o cigarro apagado entre os dedos. "Hm... Será que vou ter que fazer esse bendito Ken saber o que é um homem de verdade?"

...

No apartamento da Doutora Kanagawa, enquanto Ryu terminava de preparar o jantar, Erika colocava à mesa, ouvindo as reclamações do namorado sobre o "filho" rebelde.

- Mas, Ikki-san...

- Me chame só de "Ikki", Ryu, pelo amor dos deuses do Olimpo, eu não sou um velho! – reclamou.

- Ah, Certo, _Ikki_. Eu também fiquei com dúvidas quando chegou a hora de prestar o meu primeiro vestibular, esse tipo de confusão é normal.

- É verdade. – Erika reafirmou, depositando um dos três pratos que trazia junto ao peito, sobre a mesa, na frente do namorado. – O Ryu nem chegou a prestar o vestibular, o primeiro foi apenas como treineer.

- Achei melhor dar um tempo. – o caçula da doutora retomou a palavra. - Pensar melhor, sabe? E, enquanto me decidia, para não ficar parado, comecei um cursinho pré-vestibular.

- Aonde você fez o cursinho, Ken? – Ikki quis saber.

- Eu tenho um cartão na minha mochila, vou lá pegar pra você. – o jovem informou, retirando o avental e depositando-o sobre o balcão; saindo as pressas da cozinha. – Onee-san, coloca meu molho na mesa.

- Obrigado, Ryu. – Ikki agradeceu e levantou-se, antecipando-se ao pedido do rapaz, pegou o pano de prato que estava sobre a pia e apanhou a caçarola com o molho italiano que Ryu havia preparado para o fetuccine. Sabia o quanto Erika era desastrada nas coisas domésticas. - Deixa isso comigo.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu desconcertada, com a presença do namorado tão próxima de si. Não cansava de repetir para si mesma que Ikki era um homem perfeito. Além de todos os dotes físicos, era prendado e dedicado a família. Sempre quando o tinha tão perto, sentia-se protegida, aquecida.

Ele depositou a panela ao centro da mesa, e após devolver o pano onde estava puxou a namorada pela cintura, fazendo seus rostos se aproximarem.

- Desculpe se só venho lhe trazer meus problemas... – ele pediu, já sentindo a palpitação acelerada do coração dela.

- N- não há problema algum. Seus problemas são meus também, Ikki.

Ikki sorriu. Amava o jeito singelo de Erika. Ela era uma mulher muito especial. E modesta, não se dava conta daquilo. Aproximou-se dos lábios dela e os tocou com os seus, tomando-os de vagar, deixando-se seus corpos se aquecerem ainda mais.

- Aqui es...! – Ryu se interrompeu ao adentrar a cozinha e ver que a irmã e o cunhado estavam embalados por um momento íntimo. Sorriu de lado e largou o cartão sobre a mesa; avisando-os: - Não se detenham por minha causa, ok? Podem continuar com esse... entrelaçar de línguas...- ele franziu as sobrancelhas, ao perceber que o homem mais velho, afundava-se na boca da mais velha. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, então, decidiu deixá-los a sós. - Eu vou tomar banho! Não tô com fome mesmo...

E ali, atiçados pelo aroma delicioso que exalava das panelas, aquecidos pelo calor do ambiente, Ikki e Kanagawa continuaram se alimentando dos lábios um do outro, matando a fome dos desejos que os consumiam, abusando do tempero essencial para o sucesso e a degustação prazerosa de qualquer prato principal: o amor.

...

No outro dia, pela manhã, na mansão CDZ...

- MAS O QUE DIABO É ISSO?

Todos os integrantes na mesa do café da manhã abafaram seus ouvidos com as mãos após o berro do mais velho.

- Era o que faltava! – Ikki continuou gritando, girando nos calcanhares e parando de frente a Hyoga, com as mãos na cintura. – Que bando de porcaria é essa no seu rosto, Hyoga? Além de não fazer a prova do vestibular, você me aparece aqui como se fosse uma réplica do Juashi?

O loiro abriu a boca para se defender, quando de repente, a atenção de todos recaiu para a pequena Anina que adentrara a casa de maneira repentina.

- Bom dia, família! Parece que acordamos agitados hoje, né não, grandão? – a jovem siberiana parou toda sorridente ao lado do Ikki bufante e o cutucou com o cotovelo, fazendo os demais da mesa se sobressaltarem. Anina não tinha noção no nível de periculosidade ao qual estava exposta.

- Como você entrou aqui dentro, pirralha? – Ikki voltou-se para ela, com a feição ainda mais contraída

- Eu... Arrombei a porta de certo? – ela sugeriu, levantando as palmas das mãos para cima e sorrindo, em um tom óbvio de brincadeira. Porém, ao perceber que Ikki mantinha-se sério e os outros integrantes com ares assustados, espalmou a mão nas costas de Ikki e pediu: – Calma, paizão! Relaxa. A porta estava aberta.

- Fui eu! – Seiya ergueu-se. – Eu fui colocar o lixo na rua, devo ter largado aberta.

- É isso... Viu? – a loira apontou para Seiya. - Qual é o motivo dessa carranca fechada logo de manhã?

- Não me venha...

- Hyoga! - Anina o interrompeu a fala do mais velho. - O que houve com a sua aparência?

- Eu...

- Não, não, não! Tá horrível! Tá muito carregado. Eu até gosto de pircings, mas não precisa exagerar... Vem, vamos até o seu quarto, vamos dar um jeito em metade deles. – ela pegou a mão do loiro, que ainda estava em pé no meio da cozinha e o puxou.

- Eu não quero os dois sozinhos no quarto, Anina! – Ikki a advertiu.

- Ah, minha nossa! É mais chato que o velho do meu avô que tem quase duzentos anos. Já que não podemos ficar sozinhos, o Seiya, o Shun e o Shiryu podem vir juntos! Você não. – ela apontou para o Ikki. - Termine de fazer o café e acrescente mais um prato na mesa. Daqui a pouco voltamos.

Seiya levantou-se abafando o riso com as mãos e seguiu o casal que já subia as escadas. Shun deu uma última bebericada no copo de iogurte natural, e, sem olhar o irmão, seguiu Seiya. Shiryu terminou suas torradas e tomou o restante do chá em um gole.

- Vou deixar essas coisas de "novo visual" pra quem entende de moda. Tenho que dar aula, até mais tarde! – o chinês seguiu para a porta de saída da casa.

Ikki pôs as mãos na cintura e esturrou sozinho.

- Eu ainda mato essa versão feminina do Seiya!

...

Após alguns minutos e de barriga cheia, os quatro deixaram a casa animadamente. Hyoga estava com o cartão que Ikki lhe dera, o mais velho ficou menos estressado após vê-lo sem os brincos, os anéis e o pircing na sobrancelha. Ikki indicara o mesmo curso pré-vestibular feito por Ryu, assim, havia incluído o local na lista de locais para visitar naquele dia.

Seiya, eufórico, dizia que havia se tornado mais fã da loira siberiana, devido a atitude corajosa dela em não ter medo de "peitar" o mais velho.

- Anina, sério, eu sou seu fã! Me dá um autógrafo.

- Larga de ser bobo, Seiya! Não fiz nada demais. – ela rebateu, com as bochecha rosadas.

Mas a atenção de Seiya se desviou para rua, ao ver o amigo do Hyoga, no veículo da mãe dele, estacionar na frente da casa deles.

- Fala aê, galerinha do bem! Tudo em 'riba? – Juashi cumprimentou-os após abaixar o vidro da sua janela. - Fala, mano Seiya!

- E aê, Jua! – Seiya o cumprimentou com um bater de punhos. – Tudo bem?

- Na santa!

O amigo de Hyoga observou Shun do lado do loiro, então decidiu cumprimentá-lo mais formalmente, afinal, ele era "o gato" do amigo, por mais estranho que ainda achasse aquilo. Puxou o freio de mão, deixou o carro funcionando e desceu, indo na direção do casal. Então, estendeu a mão para pegar na do Shun.

- E aí, Ouji-sama? – disse, depositando um beijo no dorso da mão dele, fazendo Shun enrubescer-se.

- Juashi-kun...

- Larga de graça, Jua! – Hyoga reclamou, desvencilhando-os.

- _Qualé_, Lorão! Só tô sendo educado com seu _gato_, meu!

Desta vez, foi Hyoga quem ficou com a face corada devido a indiscrição do amigo.

- Então, esse é o famoso Juashi que vocês mencionaram? O tal que ajudou Hyoga na nova aparência?

O amigo do loiro franziu as sobrancelhas. Olhou de um lado, depois o outro, não viu nada. Só os amigos. Então, ele colocou a mão no queixo e resmungou preocupado:

- Tô ouvindo vozes?

- Aqui, babaca! – Anina, enraivecida pisou no pé do rapaz, fazendo os outros caírem na gargalhada.

- Ai meu pé! Ué, e aê pingo de gente? Não tinha de visto, não! Mas puta merda, você até que é bem bonitinha, hein? Quantos anos têm, criança?

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é criança, seu débil!

- Ei, Jua! Melhor não provocá-la, você não a quer como sua inimiga. – Seiya comentou.

- Acredite, ela já tem quase a nossa idade. – Hyoga elucidou, fazendo o outro entreabrir os lábios.

Antes que a situação se tornasse mais densa, Shun se interpôs entre eles.

- Precisamos ir, vamos chegar atrasados.

- Eu deixo vocês na escola, príncipe. – Juashi se ofereceu.

- Não queremos incomodar, Juashi-kun.

- Nem! Larguem de formalidade. Pra dentro do Okaa-san-móvel, cambada. Mas... a gatinha vai na frente comigo.

- Agora eu sou gatinha, né? Achei que fosse uma anã, tampinha, ruela de poço, pintora de rodapé...

- Ô gatinha, eu não disse tudo isso não, aê! Tu é complexada, é? Mas se liga na parada! "É nos pequenos frascos..."

Anina ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e conseguiu tampar a boca do amigo do loiro, antes que esse continuasse a proferir a bobeira que iria dizer.

- Continue com esse dito horroroso, magricelo-gigante-esquisito, e você vai ver como ser baixinha tem suas vantagens na hora de atingir os pontos fracos masculinos.

O outro esbugalhou os olhos, resmungou e fez sinais negativos, enquanto suava frio. Após os demais rirem do apuro do amigo de Hyoga, se acomodaram no veículo e partiram.

...

Ikki aproveitou que as aulas da faculdade ainda não tinham retornado e seguiu para o escritório de Advocacia onde iria estagiar. Estava ansioso com aquela nova etapa da sua vida e, como o lugar era de renome, tinha ótimas expectativas para o seu futuro no lugar. O ex-guerreiro ajeitou a gravata após descer do carro e rumou para o pequeno escritório.

Ao adentrar a recepção, sorriu gentilmente para senhora que deveria ser a secretária, entreabriu os lábios para cumprimentá-la, porém, o baque da porta atrás dela se abrindo e o garoto efusivo que a transpassou, o fizeram voltar a fechá-la sem se pronunciar. No encalço do rapaz, que Ikki se lembrara ter lhe sido apresentado como Keitaro Omeda, - irmão caçula de um dos donos do escritório e estagiário – veio o sócio mais velho.

- Eu quero redija está porcaria! – o homem jogou o maço de papéis que tinha em mãos na mesa onde o garoto se acomodara. – Refaça conforme os parâmetros que eu lhe passei! Você sabe muito bem que odeio trabalho desleixado, Omeda! Aproveite e arrume essa sua mesa, está uma zona.

Ikki franziu o cenho diante do tom ríspido que o homem usou com o outro estagiário, e mais ainda, após vê-lo encará-lo com a mesma feição contraída.

- Amamya? Eu não o esperava aqui agora cedo.

- Como as minhas aulas não retornaram, achei que poderia vir mais cedo para aprender melhor o trabalho que vou desenvolver.

- Gostei da sua atitude. Parece mais interessado que outros. – o homem ainda fez questão de alfinetar o rapaz que o olhava emburrado. – Venha até aqui, vamos conversar. – o advogado colocou a mão no ombro de Ikki e o direcionou para sua sala.

Ao entrarem, o senhor Kitame apontou a cadeira a sua frente. A sala dele era ampla e bem refrigerada. Havia uma estante que ocupava a parede lateral direita com inúmeros volumes, provavelmente, da área de Direito, na parede contrária, quadros emolduravam meia dúzia de diplomas e alguns recortes de jornais, certamente, provas do quanto aquela pessoa era competente na área de Direito. Mesmo assim, Ikki não gostou da forma como ele havia tratado o seu colega de estágio, não pelo fato dele ser exigente e pedir que o garoto refizesse o trabalho de acordo com suas normas, mas sim, destratar alguém por sua inexperiência diante de outros; sentou-se.

- Primeiro: não se sensibilize com o Keitaro. – o homem foi direto. - Você ainda não o conhece para fazer essa expressão de: 'coitado do pobre estagiário, sendo humilhado pelo chefe grosseiro'. Esse garoto é um folgado. Mas não o culpo, é a genética da família, o Yashiro nunca foi um bom exemplo. Mas existe algo que diferenciam os dois irmãos nesse momento: experiência. Mesmo sendo um desleixado e despreocupado, Yashiro tem lábia e talento para ganhar as causas. Só que esse brilhantismo se deve em partes ao fato de eu nunca ter deixado de pegar no pé dele. Então, não pense que estou desmerecendo o Keitaro. Acredito nos genes que ele carrega em seu sangue, mas ele precisa de alguém de pulso firme, assim com o irmão precisou, para direcioná-lo ao sucesso profissional.

Ikki engoliu qualquer réplica que havia se formado em sua mente. Também se lembrou do outro sócio ter comentado consigo que o mais velho era um homem do tipo durão, por isso, compreendeu o ponto dele.

- Entendo. – respondeu categoricamente.

- Ótimo. Segundo: eu quero que você ocupe aquela mesa.

Ikki espantou-se ao olhar o local que o homem apontava. Não pensou que iria dividir a sala com um dos chefes.

- Achei que o senhor Omeda ocupasse aquela mesa.

- O Yashiro tem uma sala para ele, bem menor que essa, mas tem. Afinal, ele quase não para aqui. Então, quem fica comigo aqui na sala é o meu estagiário direto.

- Eu serei esse funcionário? – Ikki se sobressaltou ainda mais ao imaginar a dimensão da sua incumbência. - Esse cargo não deveria ser do Keitaro? Afinal, ele está mais tempo aqui, além de ser o irmão do sócio do senhor.

- Escute, Amamya, eu já dei uma oportunidade ao Keitaro, ele reprovou no meu teste. Por isso que solicitei outro estagiário. Agora este lugar é seu, e caberá a você permanecer nele. Então, está pronto para ocupar seu lugar ou não?

Ikki engoliu em seco. Porém, não era de se intimidar tão facilmente, afinal, ninguém naquele mundo deveria ser mais severo e intransigente que seu ex-mestre na ilha da Rainha da Morte.

- Mais do que pronto. – confirmou.

- Perfeito. – o homem levantou-se, parecendo satisfeito com a resposta. – Agora, sente-se no seu lugar, que vou lhe passar o que precisa ser feito, além de lhe explicar como o nosso escritório funciona e como é a minha rotina diária.

- Certo.

...

Na Kanagoe Fuji, os líderes de sala após a reunião com a direção, transmitiram aos seus colegas que o tema do Festival Cultural de Primavera daquele ano seria "A Arte no mundo". As exposições deveriam ser trabalhadas em cima dos temas sorteados pelos professores. Os alunos da sala Um do segundo ano do ensino médio nomearam Yukihiro como professor representante e o tema sorteado por ele foi: "Arte moderna: a expressão do artista através das suas telas", a ideia do tema seria trabalhar os artistas deste período explicando sua vida, a forma de pensar e o que esses tentaram expressar em suas obras.

O professor sugeriu ao seu grupo que montassem uma exposição com réplicas fotografadas das obras de grandes artistas desse período e também, procurassem um pintor iniciante da atualidade que tivesse baseado seus traços dentro dessa época para montar uma exposição para a escola. Os alunos pareceram aprovar sua iniciativa e até se empolgaram com a ideia.

- Na realidade, eu conheço um jovem pintor que ficará feliz em ajudá-los. - o anúncio do professor Yukihiro fez a balburdia na sala de aula se tornar incontrolável.

No entanto, três dos alunos daquela sala pareciam fora de órbita naquele instante. Seiya, que não era surpresa, bocejava entediado. O moreno odiava qualquer matéria que não fosse Educação Física. No entanto, os outros dois era de se estranhar. Afinal, arte era uma das matérias favoritas de Aliah Konomotto, o deveria fazê-la ficar empolgada, e não entristecida. E o terceiro, Shun, era sempre atento e aplicado, mesmo assim, ele parecia bem preocupado e desligado do assunto.

Desta forma, assim que a campanhinha findando a aula daquele dia tocou, não foi surpresa ver Shun, que já estava com os materiais guardados, se levantar e seguir atrás de Aliah, que já havia sido a primeira a se retirar da sala.

- Ei, Shun! Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Seiya, que tentou seguir o encalço do irmão, foi detido pelo tumulto de alunos que invadiam os corredores deixando suas salas às pressas. Pelo que percebera, Shun queria falar com Aliah, pois ela havia ficado deprimida durante toda a aula.

O moreno se sobressaltou ao sentir o choque da vibração do seu aparelho móvel no bolso da mochila. Retirou-o e o prendeu entre o ouvido e o ombro, enquanto tentava recolocar a mochila nas costas.

- Fala!

_- Seiya, belê? É o Jua! O Hyoga tá com a minha caminhonete e disse que tá passando aí pra pegar você e o Shun. _

- Por que ele tá com seu carro?

_- Eu deixei com ele porque eu fiquei fazendo um teste no escritório do meu velho e ele tinha uma entrevista pra fazer e o negócio do curso pré-vestibular pra ver. _

- E a Nina?

_- A Loirinha-boneca tá com ele. Vou voltar pra trampar ou o meu velho vai me comer vivo! O Lorão tinha pedido pra eu ligar avisando vocês, falou? Tá avisado! _

- Beleza, Jua. Obrigado.

- Vamos jogar bola hoje, Seiya? – Seiya sentiu a mão no seu ombro, seguida da pergunta de Kenji, o capitão do time de futebol da escola. O moreno sentiu-se tentado a aceitar a proposta, principalmente, após as aulas tão tediosas daquele dia. Porém, havia burlado o tempo de fazer as lições nas férias para jogar bola, assim, se Ikki o pegasse treinando no retorno as aulas, com certeza o mataria.

- Não posso, capitão. Acabamos de voltar das férias, o Ikki vai encrencar.

- Seu pai é muito chato pra alguém muito novo, sabia?

- Se eu sei disso? Como eu sei! Afinal, sou eu que convivo com ele.

- Cadê o Shun?

- Saiu disparado. Acho eu que ele foi atrás da Aliah...

O amigo não deixou de notar o tom de contrariedade de Seiya ao dar aquela informação, curioso, quis saber:

- O que tá rolando entre aqueles dois, Seiya? Durante a reunião dos líderes com a direção a Aliah estava totalmente apagada, muito diferente do normal dela. Será que foi porque ela levou outro fora do seu irmão?

- Você também ficou sabendo?

- Óbvio, Seiya. Eu sou namorado da melhor amiga dela, esqueceu? Além disso, a escola inteira já sabe. A pergunta que não quer calar é: "por que ele fez dispensou a Konomotto?". Afinal, os dois estão desimpedidos pelo que sabemos.

- Capitão, sério, esse papo de menina não me agrada em nada. Eu não tô a fim de ficar discutindo os motivos porque esses dois não estão juntos. Mas eu acho que o fato dele não gostar dela como namorada, já deveria ser o suficiente para a Aliah e toda a escola colocarem um ponto final nesse assunto, não acha?

- Calma, Seiya. Não tô te reconhecendo. Por que essa alteração toda?

- Por que eu não acho justo, Kenji! – Seiya replicou, irritado - A Aliah é uma garota linda, cheia de vida, determinada, inteligente, pra que diabos ela se humilha tanto atrás de uma obsessão? Ficar correndo atrás de alguém só porque ele é "gatinho" e "popular" a torna uma garota fútil e patética!

Não só o capitão da escola, mas o grupo de alunos em volta de Seiya, pararam boquiabertos perante aquele discurso que não parecia em nada ter vindo do moreno, que até o momento sempre aparentara ser um garoto esportista, brincalhão e que não levava os assuntos do coração a sério. Mas para o amigo de Seiya aquele "instinto de defesa" tinha um motivo óbvio, um motivo que nem mesmo Seiya havia se dado conta ainda. Sorriu de canto, e colocando as mãos na cintura respondeu:

- Você me surpreende às vezes, Seiya. Até que sabe falar bonito pra alguém que sempre pareceu tão cabeça-oca.

- Até você me acha um cabeça-oca, capitão?

Kenji riu alto, em seguida, aproximou-se de Seiya e jogou um braço sobre o ombro dele, guiando-o para saída.

- Vamos, o Shun deve estar te esperando na frente do colégio.

...

No grande portão de saída, ao alcançar Aliah, Shun entrou na frente dela, fazendo-a se deter.

- Eu quero falar com você.

A simples menção daquela fala dita por Shun, já fora suficiente para que alguns adolescentes se detivessem para presenciar o que estava acontecendo.

Aliah por sua vez, desviou os olhos de Shun virando o rosto de lado e cruzando os braços no peito. Não estava a fim de conversas.

- Liah, você saiu correndo e chorando ontem, eu fiquei preocupado.

- O que você queria, Shun? – ela decidiu fitá-lo. - Que eu desse gargalhada por receber o segundo fora do garoto que eu amo!

- Liah, não faça isso. Somos apenas amigos...

- Shun! – a menina abafou a continuação da fala sobrepondo a boca dele com a sua mão. – Prefiro morrer ao tê-lo somente como amigo.

Os alunos curiosos que pararam para acompanhar o que parecia o início de uma discussão ferrenha de casal se sobressaltaram com a atitude da jovem. Mas não só por isso, Shun sem dúvidas havia se tornado um dos garotos mais cobiçados da Kanagoe Fuji e o fato dele estar aparentemente solteiro e mesmo assim, ter rejeitado o pedido de namoro de Aliah, despertava a curiosidade geral.

Flér e Kalya que vinham conversando com Kary e Tomoe, também se detiveram ao perceberem tantos olhares curiosos em uma mesma direção.

- O que está acontecendo? – Kary foi a primeira a perguntar, abrindo espaço entre um grupo de meninas do ginásio.

- É o Amamya e a Konomotto. – uma das garotas respondeu, e a outro complementou com um suspiro:

- São tão lindos juntos.

As mãos de Shun tocaram a de Aliah, retirando-a da sua boca.

- Não fale em morrer, Aliah. Você não tem ideia do que está falando.

A adolescente sentiu o calor imenso invadi-la, principalmente por ter a mão de Shun na sua e toda aquela atenção dos olhares ansiosos ao redor. Achou que deveria aproveitar-se daquele momento e decidiu que era o que iria fazer. Assim, ali, na calçada que separava a rua e a Instituição de ensino, a jovem tomou o rosto de Shun entre suas mãos e sem dar tempo de reação ao colega, sobrepôs seus lábios ao dele, forçando um beijo.

O murmúrio de excitação foi geral, Seiya e Kenji que vinham logo atrás rindo, desfizeram seus semblantes alegres ao presenciarem a cena um tanto "anormal" no portão principal da escola.

- Não acredito... – Seiya murmurou.

Mas quem realmente não acreditou no que via, foi um determinado loiro que desceu da caminhonete que havia acabado de estacionar na frente da escola com o cenho franzido.

- Shun?

Continua...

* * *

**Agradecimentos especiais: **Ao Akito-sou-sama pela revisão e a Naluza por auxiliar no roteiro.

* * *

Yo, minna-san! o/

Sentiram falta dos nossos Garotos?

Bem, antes que eu comece a levar pedradas, vou sair de fininho. Sei que devo explicações por ficar tanto tempo sem postar atualização dos Garotos, mas a realidade é que eu não tenho muito o que explicar a não ser, dizer que estava sem inspiração.

Mas, pretendo retomar o trabalho com gás total a partir de agora. 8D

Gostaria também de convidá-los a acompanhar novamente a primeira temporada da série que está sendo postada no Nyah fanfiction. Os capítulos foram reformulados por mim e revisados pelo Akito-sou-sama, sem perder o conteúdo. Também tem uma novidade: no Nyah, as fanfictions podem ganhar uma capa, assim encomendei um trabalho de fanart exclusivamente para série, desenhada pelas mãos de fada da fanartista Raquel Sumeragui. Quem quiser rever os capítulos e ainda se deliciar com esse presente, convido-os a acessar meu perfil no Nyah, o link está no meu perfil aqui do ffnet.

Bem, é isso!

Mais uma vez, desculpem pela demora!

See you next! o/


	15. Anormalidades

**Os Garotos / Ano 2**

**Capítulo 14 – Anormalidade **

**Revisado por Akito-sou-sama **

Foi uma situação totalmente inesperada por Shun, quando ele caíra em si, os lábios da amiga estavam movendo-se rápido sobre os seus, nos segundos seguintes, estava sendo puxado para longe dela por alguém que apertava bruscamente seu pulso.

- Hyoga? – reconheceu a cabeleira loira do namorado a sua frente. Virou o pescoço de lado, olhando para trás, - por cima do ombro - e notou Aliah estagnada, encarando-os, sem entender absolutamente nada. Pararam. A porta do carro de Juashi foi aberta, em seguida, ouviu a voz firme do loiro ordenar:

- Entre.

Shun fitou a porta do passageiro com estranhamento, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo ali. Viu Anina se espichar no banco da frente para tentar enxergá-los. Crispou suas sobrancelhas. Hyoga não o olhava no rosto, ele tinha os olhos fixos em algum ponto no chão, como se o cascalho da calçada fosse mais interessante que o seu rosto.

- O qu...

- Não! – o loiro o interrompeu de forma abrupta. – Não vamos conversar aqui. Entre. Quando chegarmos em casa conversaremos.

- Espere, Hyoga... – o mais novo quis insistir, porém, foi novamente cortado.

- Shun! Eu não vou pedir de novo.

Hyoga ergueu seus belos olhos azuis celestes e enfim, repousou-os nos verdes claros a sua frente. Só então, Shun conseguiu absorver um pouco de toda a raiva que estava estampada naqueles orbes. Mesmo assim, não compreendia. Não havia motivo para o namorado ter ficado naquele estado, ainda mais, ter lhe arrancado daquele jeito de perto da amiga. Aliah havia passado dos limites sim, mas ela lhe roubara um beijo em um momento de desespero, aquilo não significava absolutamente nada.

- Hyoga... Você está sendo grosso e incompreensível.

- Eu não fiz nenhuma pergunta, Shun. – o loiro, mais uma vez, deu uma má-resposta, fazendo questão de manter o olhar ferino no namorado. - Só pedi para entrar.

Seiya, que assistira a cena junto com os demais alunos, saiu pedindo passagem entre os colegas que se aglomeravam; com o intuito era a alcançar a líder da sala e ver como ela estava após aquela cena exacerbada de ciúmes entre seus irmãos. O capitão do time de futebol seguiu no seu encalço.

- Ei, Seiya? O que tá pegando?

- Nem queira saber, Kenji. – ele respondeu, chegando aonde Aliah havia ficado paralisada. Colocando a mão sobre o ombro esquerdo da adolescente, perguntou: – Você tá legal?

- O que está havendo? – ela fez a mesma pergunta de Kenji, saindo do transe em que havia entrado desde o momento que sentiu os lábios de Shun se afastarem dos seus de forma repentina, para só então perceber que quem havia afastado-o dela não era nenhuma outra rival, e sim, o Hyoga, um dos irmãos de Shun.

A pergunta pegou Seiya desprevenido. Não era só Aliah e Kenji que o olhavam confusos, muito dos colegas de sala e outros curiosos que assistiram a cena, pareciam ver nele a resposta para aquela dúvida. Contudo, o moreno sabia que não podia sair expondo os motivos verdadeiros daquela cena óbvia de ciúme do Hyoga, já que aquilo era um assunto particular entre namorados.

- Ei, minna, não me olhem assim. – ele pediu, dando um passo temeroso para trás, com a intenção clara de fugir dali. - Eu também não sei explicar... – mentiu e riu sem graça. – De qualquer forma, o clima ali está esquentando e eu vou ter que intervir antes que a coisa piore. A gente se vê depois. – deu a desculpa, e se afastou rapidamente.

- Seiya! – a menina chamou, esticando o braço na direção dele, queria impedi-lo de ir, mas já era tarde, o moreno não deu ouvidos ao chamado dela e novamente, abriu caminho entre os alunos da escola e aproximou-se rápido da calçada, onde os dois irmãos se encaravam.

Com uma das mãos, Seiya apertou o ombro de Shun e direcionou-o para dentro do carro.

- Tá todo mundo, olhando, maninho. Melhor lavar roupa suja em casa.

As portas do carro se fecharam estrondosamente. Logo, o veículo ganhou velocidade e saiu da frente da escola acelerado, até desaparecer, deixando o grupo de alunos sem respostas. Contudo, Kaly e Flér que estavam de mãos dadas ao lado de Tomoe e Kary, suspiraram quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que suas suspeitas tinham mesmo fundamento, Flér.

- Eu não disse, Kaly-chan.

- O que é que vocês duas sabem, que não nos contou ainda? – Kary, que havia ouvido muito bem o que as duas tinham dito, voltou-se com os olhos brilhando de curiosidades para elas.

- É uma longa história, meu bem. – Kaly a informou, dando um sorrisinho de lado.

- Ótimo! – Kary bateu as mãos uma na outra, não deixando de esconder sua euforia em saber mais sobre aquela notícia que parecia ser a fofoca do ano. - Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Que tal irmos tomar sorvete no Macfoost e aproveitamos para colocarmos "os assuntos" em dia, hã?

- Kenji? – Aliah, que havia ficado desolada, olhou para o amigo de Seiya parado ao seu lado. – Diz para mim que eu estou vendo coisas aonde não existem?

O capitão do time, que já fora apaixonado pela jovem de cabelos curtos no passado, engoliu em seco e sorriu desconsertado. Nem ele mesmo tinha certeza do que se passara ali, mas não era ingênuo ao ponto de não deduzir. Ninguém arrancaria outra pessoa de um beijo se não estivesse sendo movido por ciúmes extremos. E qual motivo para alguém ter ciúmes de outro a ponto de fazer aquilo?

Amor fraternal?

Ele duvidava.

Porém... Não iria externar suas deduções e afundar ainda mais Aliah naquele poço ao qual ela estava adentrando. Ainda sentia uma grande simpatia por ela. E sabia, que do jeito que ela era orgulhosa, se sentiria humilhada de imaginar a hipótese de perder Shun para outro cara. Assim, sentiu um alívio imediato ao ouvir o chamado da namorada, pedindo para se juntar ao grupo de colegas que estava indo para o Macfooost.

- Certo, estou indo! – respondeu prontamente. - Então, Liah... – ele se voltou para os olhos da sua companheira de liderança de sala - Kary tá me chamando, vamos pra lanchonete?

Ela apenas meneou a cabeça em negação e deu as costas para o garoto que ignorara totalmente sua questão. Sentiu algo estranho apertar seu peito. Observou em volta. Todos os alunos estavam se dispersando e seguindo seus rumos. Alguns cochichando, outros abafando risinhos com as mãos, outros a olhando pelo canto dos olhos... Não estava ficando lunática. Era como se houvesse uma conspiração ali. Era como se todos já soubessem de algo que só ela ainda não sabia. Sentiu a dor do constrangimento se juntar com os de: frustração, decepção, dúvida, perda... E se revirarem dentro de si como se fossem um turbilhão.

- Não tô com a mínima fome. – ela se desculpou e seguiu em direção a limusine que a esperava estacionada no lugar de sempre.

"Claro que você não vai dizer nada, Kenji. São todos cúmplices... Cúmplices no desejo de me ver na lama..."

...

A caminhonete andava em torno de cem por hora. Hyoga fazia ultrapassagens perigosas e até acelerava o veículo no sinal amarelo, tudo, para evitar ficar parado no trânsito e aumentar a tensão dentro do carro. O silêncio que se instaurara no ambiente depois que saíram da frente da escola era atormentador. Até Anina, que não tinha medo de dizer o que queria, sentiu-se receosa em falar algo e ser o estopim a explodir uma discussão fora de proporções.

Shun sentara no banco atrás do namorado, estava encolhido e com a testa encostada no vidro da janela, observava os carros passando em alta-velocidade nas outras pistas; voltou seus olhos para o céu que começava a se carregar de nuvens pesadas deduzindo para si mesmo: _"Pelo jeito, logo vai desabar uma tempestade"._ Sua mente ainda estava confusa. Hyoga estava enfurecido consigo por algo que não teve culpa. Além disso, nunca imaginou que ele fosse ciumento ao ponto de não dominar seus impulsos. Não compreendia como ele havia tido a coragem de fazer uma cena daquelas diante de toda sua escola. Como encararia os olhares de desconfianças dos colegas no dia seguinte? Será que ele não havia pensando nenhum momento em si, ao puxá-lo daquela forma tão destemperada para longe da Aliah, sem deixar pelo menos que ele desse uma justificativa a amiga?

E, ao mesmo tempo em que estava com pressa de chegar em casa para tirar com ele todas aquelas dúvidas, sentia um ardor no estômago ao imaginar que iriam discutir. Odiava brigas. Sempre odiou. Fora que, estavam há tão pouco tempo juntos para brigarem por motivos fúteis. Afinal, se Hyoga tivesse lhe pedido uma explicação antes de agir como um bruto saberia que aquele beijo fora roubado e que ele afastaria Aliah sem precisar ser arrancado de perto dela daquele jeito constrangedor.

Era certo: a declaração de amor do loiro desestabilizara totalmente suas estruturas. Até então, tinha uma visão rasa sobre relacionamentos amorosos e mesmo não tendo um exemplo de pai e mãe, sabia que o amor nascia entre duas pessoas de sexos opostos. Porém, na noite em que Hyoga se declarou, o sentimento que ele expôs fora tão intenso e verdadeiro, que foi capaz de despertar em Shun, algo que parecia adormecido. Algo que o fez acreditar que para o amor não existia barreiras e que ele podia sim, se manifestar das mais variadas formas, até mesmo, em duas pessoas do mesmo sexo.

Agora estavam juntos e tinham certeza que se amavam. Mas apesar de seus sentimentos por Hyoga já serem maduros, ainda sentia-se inexperiente na questão "relacionamento". Não havia namorado a Flér de verdade, os dois viveram um disfarce, onde o que predominara fora somente a amizade. Também não podia dizer que era ingênuo ao ponto de não compreender como um namoro real funcionava, não era mais criança. Um namoro era feito de momentos a dois, sendo que a maioria deles eram íntimos, onde juntos poderiam trocar carinhos, carícias, confidências, beijos ardentes, juras de amor infinito.

Contudo...

O namoro deles era diferente, por isso, a evolução era mais lenta. O primeiro passo – a declaração do que sentiam – havia acontecido no final do ano anterior, quando Hyoga confessou que o amava e ele resolveu também, reavaliar o que sentia pelo o irmão, prometendo dar-lhe uma resposta quando retornasse da viagem nos Estados Unidos. Assim, o segundo passo foi dado na sua volta, após aceitar a proposta de um compromisso sério com Hyoga após descobrir que também sentia algo muito intenso por ele. Todavia, tinha ciência de que ainda restava aos dois um terceiro passo que tornaria o namoro deles realmente oficial: assumirem o compromisso que firmaram só entre eles, perante a sociedade. Enquanto não dessem aquele último passo, jamais poderiam viver o que sentiam por completo. Pois aos olhos dos outros, eles ainda eram dois rapazes solteiros. Mas, como rejeitar tantos olhares que o desejam, sem poder responder convincentemente: "eu já pertenço a outro alguém."

Entendia a necessidade de Hyoga de assumirem aquele relacionamento publicamente, contudo, assumir publicamente implicava em se assumirem primeiro, perante uma pessoa que Shun tinha certeza: jamais entenderia o sentimento deles.

O mais novo apertou os punhos.

Aquele último passo que os dois tinham que dar juntos era o mais arriscado de todos, pois se ele fosse mal dado, poderia afastá-los definitivamente um do outro. Afinal, esse era o maior medo do caçula: ter que se deparar de repente com uma escolha: o irmão, seu único ente de sangue, aquele que quase deu a vida inúmeras vezes para salvá-lo e que amava intensamente, ou... seu Hyoga, sua alma-gêmea, seu amor...

Sem que se desse conta, as lágrimas escorreram o rosto pálido de Shun ao mesmo instante que as gostas de chuva começaram a chicotear as janelas do carro. Seiya que havia aberto o vidro do seu lado para refrigerar o carro, fechou imediatamente ao sentir os pingos grossos atravessarem a brecha e lhe atingir à face. Limpou alguma das gostas que o molhou e acabou percebendo Shun soluçando.

Por que não estava surpreso ao vê-lo chorando?

Um aperto comprimiu o peito do moreno. Ele quis puxar Shun para perto, abraçá-lo e consolá-lo. Vê-lo daquele jeito, - magoado – era de cortar o coração de qualquer ser humano. Porém, afagá-lo naquele instante seria tomar partido de sua dor e ficar ao lado dele e contra o Hyoga. E naquele instante, havia decidido: estava do lado de Hyoga.

Não que apoiasse a brutalidade com que o loiro agiu com o irmão caçula. De forma alguma. Não era agindo como um ignorante ciumento que ele faria Shun ter coragem de assumir o relacionamento deles. Mas, por outro lado, estava exausto de ver Aliah sofrendo e se humilhando por causa das esperanças que ela sustentava de um dia namorar o Shun. E, se, a única forma de fazê-la entender que o irmão jamais retribuirá seus sentimentos é fazendo-o expor que já ama outro alguém, então, a partir daquele momento, Hyoga poderia considerá-lo como aliado. Iria estar do lado dele até que Shun assumisse de vez aquele relacionamento, e mostrasse diante de todas as garotas que morriam por ele, que sua praia era outra bem diferente.

O carro finalmente freou na frente da casa do grupo. Seiya não pensou duas vezes em pegar a mochila que havia colocado no banco entre ele e Shun e descer na chuva, abrindo a porta do lado da Anina.

- Vem, eu te dou uma carona embaixo do meu paletó!

A menina olhou para o semblante fechado do 'suposto namorado' ao seu lado, mas logo, desviou sua atenção para trás, observando o outro menino encolhido. Não podia dizer que não estava preocupada, mas sentia algo lhe dizendo que não deveria se meter naquela briga. Suspirou e voltou-se para Seiya que a esperava com o casaco aberto em cima da cabeça.

- Certo. – ela acabou por concordar, pegando a bolsa que estava no colo e colocando-a no ombro. – Não faça besteiras... – ela limitou-se a advertir o loiro, e em seguida, desceu.

Como esperado, não obteve resposta de nenhum dos dois que ficaram no veículo e assim que encostou ao lado de Seiya a sua porta foi batida e o carro ganhou movimento novamente.

- Eles vão ficar bem? – ela quis saber, inquirindo Seiya, que também acompanhou o carro ir embora com um semblante preocupado.

- Claro que vão. – garantiu para a siberiana. - Eles precisam conversar. – complementou, pensando ele mesmo que apesar de tudo, confiava nos irmãos e principalmente, naquilo que ambos sentiam. Assim, sorriu abertamente para a loira do seu lado e perguntou: - Me ajuda com o jantar?

- Vai me pagar quanto?

- Larga de ser mercenária, Nina!

Os dois saíram correndo, atravessaram o portão e adentraram o casarão.

...

Os únicos sons que se ouvia dentro do carro eram o rangido dos limpadores indo e vindo rapidamente no pára-brisa e da chuva trepidava firme contra a lataria do automóvel. Mas, se Hyoga se concentrasse, conseguiria ouvir um lamurio baixinho, acompanhado do fungar de Shun. Não queria ter agido tão impulsivamente e magoado o ser que mais queria fazer feliz no mundo. Mas já havia percebido que se não agisse com firmeza com o namorado, acabaria deixando-se ser dominado pelas regras dele e não demoraria muito para ter que aceitá-lo namorando uma garota, só para não deixarem Ikki perceber o que na realidade existia entre eles.

Dirigiu mais calmamente, fazendo o contorno pela orla, até adentrar os limites de uma reserva pouco movimentada. Seguiu por uma aclive de paralelepípedos até atingir o ponto máximo que o veículo conseguiu subir. Estavam do outro lado da praia onde moravam. Dali, em um dia limpo, conseguiriam enxergar toda a orla. Abaixo deles, havia um paredão de pedras, onde as ondas quebravam fazendo um estrondo alto.

Deixou o carro ligado para que os desembaçadores de vidro continuassem funcionando, assim como o limpador de pára-brisas. A chuva estava aumentando. Hyoga esperou um pouco, olhando para o céu chuvoso através do vidro, até que soltou um suspiro, encorajando-se para pedir com uma voz mais amena:

- Quer vir para o banco da frente?

Já imaginara que não obteria uma resposta de imediato. Suspirou novamente, desafivelando o cinto e entortando o corpo para o lado, tentando enxergar Shun atrás de si. Quase sentiu vontade se sorrir ao ver quão meigo ele estava, com o corpo todo curvado para frente, a cabeça apoiada nas costas do banco do motorista e as mãos fechadas em punho esfregando os olhos, evitando que as lágrima escorressem. Dedilhou os dedos dele com os seus e buscou uma das mãos no rosto para puxá-lo.

- Vem... – pediu novamente, em um sussurro tão dócil, que fez Shun o obedecer.

O caçula se levantou, pulando a mochila que havia ficado no chão entre suas pernas, mas ao contrário do que queria fazer, sentar no banco do passageiro da frente, foi puxado pela cintura e forçado a se sentar sobre o colo de Hyoga que puxou a alavanca do lado do seu banco, fazendo-o reclinar um pouco para trás, para assim, acomodá-lo melhor sobre si.

O jovem de olhos verdes ficou sentado de lado, com as costas apoiadas na porta do motorista, as pernas esticadas sobre o câmbio e os pés firmados no outro banco. Uma das mãos de Hyoga ficou nas suas costas e a outra, bem repousada sobre seu colo, enquanto ele mantinha as duas mãos esfregando os olhos.

- Está tão lindo assim...

- Baka!

- Shun...? – Hyoga tentou tirar as mãos dele dos olhos, para fazê-lo olhar para ele, mas de início, o mais novo relutou. O loiro se viu obrigado a usar a outra mão, até que conseguiu segurar a face dele com ambas as suas. Só então, Shun cedeu, fazendo seus olhos verdes e avermelhados do choro, repousarem sobre os azuis límpidos de Hyoga. – Você não tem ideia do quão imenso é o meu amor por você e o quanto esse sentimento me tira o nexo. Tanto, que chego a ficar neurótico. Eu sei que fui duro, agi impulsivamente, mas entenda, quando eu vi aquela garota beijando os lábios que na verdade são meus, eu perdi toda a noção da realidade a minha volta.

- Você... não... tem ideia do que fez, né, Hyoga? – Shun perguntou soluçando. - Você praticamente revelou na frente da maior parte da escola que tem direitos sobre mim. – Shun concluiu ante o silêncio do outro. – Agora, como vou explicar isso para a Aliah? O que ela deve estar imaginando? E como vou encarar os olhares de todos amanhã?

- Eu não tenho direito de ficar com ciúmes de ver meu namorado beijando outra pessoa?

- Tem! Mas não de expor esses ciúmes na frente de qualquer um. Qual irmão sente ciúmes de ver o outro beijando uma menina?

- Não somos irmãos, Shun. – Hyoga o lembrou, deixando o timbre de indignação enrouquecer sua voz. - Somos namorados.

- Não diante da sociedade. – o mais novo contestou.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Você está querendo me dizer que eu tenho que aceitar você ficando com outras pessoas, só porque não declaramos para meio mundo que estamos juntos?

- Não é isso, Hyoga! Você está falando como seu eu o estivesse traindo! O beijo da Aliah foi roubado, eu iria afastá-la sem necessidade da sua intromissão. O que estou dizendo é que você deveria ser discreto. Se você quisesse me xingar depois, que fizesse! Desde que fosse em um momento que estivéssemos sozinhos. Só nós. Se os o meus colegas descobrirem sobre eu e você, se a Aliah descobrir, Hyoga... não demorará muito para notícia chegar até o Ikki, aí sim será o fim de tudo.

- Shun, o Ikki saber sobre nós não será o fim de tudo. É ao contrário: será o começo de tudo.

- Meu irmão não vai aceitar.

- Por quê?

Aquela pergunta pegou Shun de surpresa. Não sabia ao certo o que responder. Mas sentia, existia algo dentro de si que dizia que Ikki não iria aceitar o namoro deles. Afinal, o irmão era superprotetor demais, ele poderia imaginar que Hyoga estava apenas seduzindo-o para satisfazer algum tipo de desejo pervertido e depois, deixá-lo de lado para fazê-lo sofrer.

- Vamos, Shun! Me diz! Por que o Ikki não pode aceitar o nosso namoro?

- Hyoga... Não me pressiona.

- Só estou te pedindo uma justificativa. – Hyoga insistiu, tentando evitar por firmeza nas mãos que agora seguravam os ombros de Shun - Ele não vai aceitar outro homem tocando seu precioso irmão, é? Por quê? Por que você pertence à ele? É isso?

Shun entreabriu os lábios. Não era a primeira vez que Hyoga fazia aquele tipo de insinuação. A sua respiração estacou no peito por um minuto. Para só então, ele pular do colo de Hyoga e destravar a porta do carro.

- Aonde você vai?

Hyoga tentou impedi-lo segurando-o pelo pulso, mas Shun levou o punho dele até sua boca e mordeu com força os dedos que se fechavam naquele agarre que o impedia fugir. Quando Hyoga sentiu a dor, o soltou, mas rapidamente, desceu pelo outro lado do carro e correu atrás do caçula que andava desenfreado em direção ao bosque. O agarrou por trás e Shun começou a se debater, parecendo um bicho enfurecido.

- Pare, Shun! Está louco?

- Louco é você, Hyoga! Como se atreve a insinuar que eu e meu irmão...

Hyoga o empurrou para um tronco de uma das árvores do lugar e juntou seu corpo ao dele, prendendo as mãos que tentavam empurrá-lo junto ao casco da árvore, enquanto firmava seu ventre ao dele. Conseguiu imobilizá-lo. Mesmo assim, Shun sacudia a cabeleira clara de um lado para outro, chicoteando seu rosto com os fios molhados, enquanto as pernas patinavam na lama, tentando sair daquela imobilização sufocante. A chuva continuou caindo, o vento farfalhava as folhas das árvores sob a cabeça do casal, as roupas dos dois já estavam toda ensopada. O loiro esperou, pacientemente, até que o namorado cansasse de se debater, o que não demorou.

Shun soluçava, chorando suas angústias, a raiva que estava sentindo dele próprio. O loiro estava perplexo, jamais imaginou que seu doce Shun pudesse se transformar naquela fera indomável.

- Para quê isso, Shun? – Hyoga perguntou, percebendo que o namorado começava a se acalmar.

- Me solta! – este gritou, mostrando que ainda tinha energia para revidar.

- Para onde você vai se eu te soltar?

- Não sei! Pra qualquer lugar longe de você e das suas desconfianças! Se você me amasse como diz amar, deveria confiar em mim, Hyoga!

- Shun... – Hyoga soltou os braços dele para segurá-lo pelo queixo. – Eu confio em você. Em que eu não confio, são os outros que o rodeiam e o desejam como eu o desejo. Você acha que eu não consigo identificar o mesmo olhar que eu vejo em mim, naqueles que te querem da mesma forma?

- Até no meu irmão? – Shun gritou a pergunta, enraivecido.

O loiro decidiu ficar quieto, mesmo querendo gritar um "sim" bem alto em resposta.

- Você pensar isso dele, de mim, é repulsivo... – Shun concluiu, mesmo não tendo a resposta que era visível no semblante enrijecido do loiro. - Vamos terminar, então... – o mais novo anunciou, arrancando perplexidade da feição de Hyoga.

- Quê?

- É isso, Hyoga. Se você não confia em mim, nem nas pessoas que estão a minha volta. Se você não consegue esperar... Então é melhor terminarmos com isso agora!

- Esperar o quê, Shun?

Mais uma vez, Shun não tinha a resposta para aquela pergunta. Só sabia que precisavam esperar. Talvez, terminar o ensino médio, começar uma faculdade, arrumar um emprego fixo, ter estabilidade, segurança, alguma segurança. Serem independentes... Não que fossem dependentes financeiramente de Ikki, mas ser independente, era sempre uma boa desculpa para se desgarrar do irmão mais velho. Ikki sempre o protegeu, sempre o rodeou. Mesmo estando longe, ele aparecia para ajudá-lo, estava sempre ao seu lado. Até ali, naquele instante, tinha medo de que o irmão surgisse do nada e os flagrassem tão juntos, com os corpos tão colados, tendo aqueles tipos de desejo...

Sim, Shun estava confuso. E sua confusão misturou-se com o calor que vinha do corpo de Hyoga pressionado ao seu. Um arrepio percorreu suas costas e se concentrou na nuca, ao sentir as mãos do loiro subirem por seu pescoço e se embrenharem em seus cabelos molhados. Soltou um ofego, quando a respiração quente dele roçou seus lábios, conseguia sentir o coração de Hyoga palpitando no mesmo ritmo frenético que o seu. Era insano o que estava sentindo...

A boca dele tocou sua face em um beijo quente, em seguida desceu por seu pescoço, subiu para sua orelha e ali, rente ao lóbulo, ele lhe sussurrou:

- Quer mesmo negar o que está sentindo, Shun? Negar que me ama.

O caçula sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e uma pontada intensa lhe arder a virilha. Para aquela pergunta sim, ele tinha uma resposta. Uma resposta pronta, na ponta da língua. Uma resposta que nem precisava ser vociferada, pois seu próprio corpo estava se encarregando de dá-la. Não suportou a invasão dos desejos que o consumia, deixando sua mente em branco, avançou sobre os lábios de Hyoga e o beijou com a urgência e a fome de quem estava de dieta a meses. Suas mãos buscaram a lateral do corpo do loiro puxando-o mais para junto de si.

Hyoga gemeu abafado ao ter os lábios pressionados naquele beijo sôfrego e cheio de desejos. As mãos ainda embrenhadas entre os fios claros firmaram a cabeça de Shun para manter seus lábios grudados, forçou a língua para boca que havia se entreaberto para recebê-la. As duas línguas se chocaram e entraram em uma disputa ferrenha de quem sugaria mais a outra. A cada sugar, a cada toque, a cada roçar mais intenso dos corpos, a excitação aumentava. Os dois se tocando com urgência. Shun friccionava a calça social do seu uniforme na jeans de Hyoga, até que conseguiu sentir o membro do loiro enrijecido e aquilo acabou o endurecendo também.

Era a primeira vez que o mais novo sentia tanta excitação sem nenhum remorso de senti-la. As outras vezes que estivera junto de Hyoga e que ele tentara estimulá-lo, o medo e o receio de serem pegos por Ikki, não o deixava aproveitar das carícias do namorado como devia. Agora sabia o quanto estava perdendo. Aquelas sensações que percorriam seu corpo eram tão intensas que o fazia querer senti-las mais a fundo.

De alguma forma, a desavença entre eles e a possibilidade de se verem separados, desencadeou em seus corpos, um desejo insano de se unirem ainda mais.

A chuva continuou caindo quando as mãos desabotoaram as calças e seguiram para dentro delas sem medos. Shun só se deu conta do nível em que estavam quando viu Hyoga tirar para fora da roupa sua ereção. Um medo estranho o aturdiu naquele instante, por mais que estivesse louco de vontade, aquele não era o lugar apropriado. Seu receio foi percebido por Hyoga que tratou de encostar-se mais nele e sussurrar novamente em seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe, não vamos concluir. Só vamos esfregar um no outro... – ele explicou, retirando o membro de Shun de dentro da calça e unindo ao seu.

A junção dos seus órgãos eretos, envolvidos pelas mãos de Hyoga fez com que um êxtase percorresse todo o corpo de Shun. Da boca dele escapou um gemido alto e quando Hyoga passou a fazer os movimentos de "vai e vem" seu coração disparou; os olhos se reviraram nas órbitas e não foi capaz de segurar aquela sensação que fez seu corpo todo estremecer...

- An! An! An! Annnn! - Shun gemia, agarrando-se as costas de Hyoga, enquanto seu membro pulsava e o gozo jorrava com força, melando as mãos do loiro, que prosseguiu nos movimentos até que ele também atingiu o ápice e se despejou no ventre do namorado, apertando os lábios e soltando o um urro abafado.

Shun quis, mas não conseguiu se manter em pé... Suas pernas amoleceram instantaneamente após o orgasmo e ele só não tombou no chão barrento por que Hyoga o amparou.

- Shun... respire. – Hyoga pediu, retirando os fios que haviam grudado no rosto dele com a palma da mão aberta.

- Estou tentando... Mas, essa moleza...

- É normal. Vou levá-lo para o carro.

- Hm... – o mais novo assentiu, enlaçando-se ao pescoço do amante e deixando-se ser erguido no colo dele e levado para dentro do veículo. Hyoga o acomodou no banco do passageiro, e olhou as horas do display do celular que ficara no porta-copo.

- Precisamos voltar para casa.

- Sim, antes que meu irmão chegue. – Shun complementou.

O loiro ouviu, mas queria não ter ouvido sobre Ikki novamente. Mas o sorriso leve que adornava os lábios do namorado e aqueles olhinhos pesados de sono, o desarmou completamente. Depois daquele momento intenso que tiveram, não tinha ânimo algum, para retomar aquela discussão toda. Soltou um suspiro. Deixando-se ser vencido por aquele assunto, momentaneamente...

Continua...

* * *

Yoooo, minna! o/

Acho que respondi todas as reviews. Nalu que não tem conta eu mandei por e-mail e Mabel eu vou responder na comunidade a noite já que eu não tenho e-mail dela. Se me esqueci de responder alguém, me avisem!

Mabel, se você quiser deixar seu e-mail aonde coloca "nome" eu respondo você por e-mail, hai?

Espero que curtam o capítulo. Fazia algum tempo que eu queria finalmente, fazer algo mais avançado entre esses dois.

Aproveitar para divulgar minha nova fic de Saint Seiya feita para o Amigo Oculto de fanfics do Superfic LiveJournal chama-se **"A Dança dos Ventos".** Ação, aventura, dentro do melhor ambiente de Saint Seiya. Espero que gostem!

See you next!


	16. Véspera de Feriado

**Os Garotos / Ano 2**

**Capítulo 15 – Véspera de feriado  
**

**Revisado por Akito-sou-sama **

Seiya estava sentado na cama, vestindo uma das suas cuecas samba canção favorita, a que tinha como estampa inúmeros cavalinhos alados, e com a camisa do uniforme aberta. O cabelo pingava, demonstrando que havia saído do banho há pouco; sua cabeça estava um pouco inclinada para o lado esquerdo e ajudava a prender o aparelho celular junto ao ouvido, mantendo as mãos livres para gesticular enquanto falava, como se a pessoa do outro lado da linha fosse capaz de vê-lo. No telefonema: a ex-namorada Mino; que agradecia o presente que ele havia lhe mandado no começo do mês, no dia quatro de Abril, quando ela comemorara o aniversário.

- Você estava viajando em um congresso? Eu achei que o meu presente havia sido extraviado.

_- A minha mãe não quis estragar a surpresa, Seiya. Ela sabia que eu iria ficar ansiosa se soubesse que tinha recebido um presente seu, por isso, decidiu esperar que eu chegasse e o visse com meus próprios olhos. Mas amei de mais o vestido. Desde quando tem tamanho bom gosto, Senhor Seiya? E ainda mais... Como sabe as minhas medidas? O vestido coube certinho. Você não era tão atencioso quando estávamos namorando. Ha, ha, ha! _

Seiya sorriu ao ouvir a risada gostosa de Mino do outro lado da linha e sentiu seu peito enchendo-se de uma gostosa nostalgia. Por um momento, visualizou em sua mente os dois correndo lado a lado, quando ainda eram crianças. Balançou a cabeça com intuito de afastar as lembranças do passado e não se perder na conversa, mas no processo, quase derrubou o telefone, que escorregou pelo seu pescoço. Apanhou o aparelho com a mão esquerda e voltou a conectá-lo ao seu ouvido, respondendo a dúvida da ex-namorada.

- Tenho que confessar que tive a ajuda de duas garotas que entendem muito bem dessa coisa de moda – ele explicou, ficando um pouco encabulado ao lembrar-se de quando foi pedir ajuda de Flér e Sheena.

A mulher mais velha não perdera a oportunidade de tirar um sarro da sua cara: "Você resolveu assumir seu lado feminino agora, Seiya? Que ótimo, já que a Flér assumiu um lado masculino, acho que não haverá problemas de fazermos de você uma linda menina..."

Ele suspirou desolado, tentando deixar aquela recordação constrangedora de lado e prestar atenção na fala da amiga que agora lhe contava as novidades do congresso de profissões que participara com seus amigos de escola. Mino lhe contou eufórica que havia decidido seguir a carreira de medicina e Seiya a parabenizou pela escolha. Em seguida, ele passou apenas a resmungar inúmeros "hum, hum", fingindo algum interesse no restante da história que ela contava. Mas na realidade, sua atenção já havia se dispersado e se prendido no corpo embrulhado dos pés a cabeça na cama ao lado da sua. Shun ainda não havia se levantado, o que pelo horário, era anormal.

- Eu sei que aí no Japão está no horário de colégio... – O moreno de repente, ouviu a voz de Mino mais alta e como se ela tivesse percebido sua falta de atenção, decidiu encerrar a conversa. – Vamos nos despedir, Seiya. Eu sei que você deve estar ocupado se arrumando para ir à escola, então, te mando um e-mail relatando detalhadamente como foi minha viagem depois, pode ser?

Não que Seiya estivesse mesmo interessado em saber, mas achou que não precisava ser grosseiro com Mino que durante muito tempo ouviu suas lamúrias, por isso, concordou.

- Tudo bem, Gracinha. – ele brincou, usando a mesma forma de tratamento que ela costumava usar com ele.

- Continua tão engraçadinho... – a jovem resmungou, mas logo sorriu, despedindo-se de vez: - Manda beijo para todos os meninos aí, tá?E dedique-se aos estudos, Seiya. – ela deu uma última advertência.

- Ah, Mino, você também, não! – Seiya reclamou, cansado de todos pegarem no seu pé com aquela questão. – O Ikki me cobra o suficiente, viu? Você não precisa se preocupar com isso também.

Novamente os dos riram, se despediram e desligaram. Então, Seiya se levantou, espreguiçando-se, para em seguida, sacudir o irmão dormioco por um dos ombros.

- Ô, Shun! Vamos nos atrasar, você não vai para aula?

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem... – o caçula respondeu com a voz abafada, por estar todo envolto pelo edredom. Mas dando a entender que estava acordado há algum tempo, afinal, respondeu a pergunta rapidamente, sem aqueles resmungos de alguém que acaba de despertar.

Seiya não duvidou que Shun estivesse ficado doente. O irmão tinha uma saúde frágil e no dia anterior, ele e Hyoga chegaram encharcados da rua. Mas nem tiveram tempo de conversar, porque acabou ficando incumbido de todos os afazeres domésticos e se não fosse a ajuda da Nina, estava lavando roupa até aquele momento.

- Será que dá pra contar o que aconteceu com você e o Hyoga ontem?

Shun suspirou, descobriu parte do corpo e sentou-se na cama; encostando-se a cabeceira. Fazia horas que estava acordado, na realidade, não havia dormido muito bem durante a noite, pensando em tudo que ocorrera.

- Você está muito vermelho... – Seiya observou, ao admirar o rosto sempre pálido de Shun naquela coloração intensa. Além disso, ele tinha olheiras escuras embaixo dos olhos. Sentou-se a beira da cama e colocou a palma da mão na testa dele, constatando que a temperatura estava mesmo elevada. – Você está com febre... O que houve afinal, Shun? Conta logo – pediu, ansioso.

Shun segurou o pulso de Seiya e afastou a mão dele da sua testa. Lembrar-se do que havia ocorrido o constrangia, não o permitindo encontrar palavras para começar a narração. Afastou seus olhos lentamente da face curiosa dele, mantendo-os fixos nas suas mãos que agora repousavam sobre seu colo ainda coberto pelo edredom.

- Bem... eu e o Hyoga , nós... é...

- Terminaram?

- Não! – negou com veemência, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro, enquanto previa que seu rosto ficava mais vermelho, pois sentiu aquele ardor quente nas bochechas se condensar. – Eu não sei direito como explicar, mas... nós... fizemos... é... como...

Seiya já iria repreender o irmão por recomeçar aquela gagueira de novo, quando, de repente, sua mente iluminou-se e seus grandes olhos castanhos dobraram de tamanho devido ao entendimento do que o caçula pretendia lhe expor. Então, se deu conta de que, parte daquele rubor que encobria a face de Shun não deveria ser só febre e sim: vergonha. Não esperou o mais novo criar coragem para confessar o que tinha acontecido na noite passada e antecipando-se a notícia, concluiu em um tom alto de questionamento: - Vocês transaram?

- Não grite, Seiya. – Shun sobressaltou, se desembrulhando dos tecidos que o encobria e esticando o braço para abafar a boca do irmão com a palma da sua mão. Ficou estagnado por um momento, enquanto sentia a respiração ficando densa; o coração pulsando freneticamente e o rosto ainda mais afogueado. O medo de que alguém pudesse ouvir aquela exclamação havia lhe aflorado os nervos. – Por que você não consegue se mais discreto, Seiya?

Mas o moreno estava tão aturdido com aquela revelação, que não se prendeu a bronca do mais novo, afastou a mão de Shun da sua boca e diminuindo o tom de voz para um sussurro, aproximou-se do rosto dele e pediu por explicações.

- Como aconteceu? Eu quero saber de tudo! Vocês fizeram sexo ontem, naquela chuva?

Shun inspirou profundamente e desviou os olhos da face aturdida do irmão para a porta do quarto e após ter certeza de que não ouvia passos, nem movimentos suspeitos nos corredores, voltou-se para ele e corrigiu a informação:

- Não chegamos a concluir.

- Como não? – Seiya perguntou, em um tom indignado. - Fizeram ou não, Shun?

- Olha, Seiya, para ser sexo precisa haver... É... Como explicar... – o mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando encontrar as palavras certas diante dos orbes castanhos fixos e extremamente curiosos a sua frente. - Posso dizer que ficamos apenas nas preliminares – o caçula exemplificou daquela forma, já que seu constrangimento não o permitia falar mais claramente.

- Preliminares? – Seiya quis ter certeza - Você quer dizer no esfrega e esfrega?

- É.

- Ah, Shun! – o moreno largou os ombros, mostrando-se claramente desapontado. – Então vocês não fizeram. Só me empolguei a toa.

O caçula, que não entendera muito bem o tom de decepção do irmão, - que pela expressão de desapontamento, achava que o que tinham feito não tinha sido grande coisa -, decidiu acrescentar uma informação que provava o quanto fora intenso:

- Mas a gente... gozou.

- Isso é óbvio – Seiya rebateu rapidamente. - Até eu chego ao orgasmo se ficar me esfregando com você.

Shun entreabriu os lábios surpreso, mas preferiu ignorar aquela fala do irmão e defendeu-se.

- Mas eu nunca tinha chegado ao... ao... or- gas- mo... antes. – Shun soletrou, tentando deixar sua timidez não falar mais alto.

- Você não se masturba? – o moreno inquiriu confuso - Você disse que fazia!

- Eu disse que estava tentando! – o mais novo se defendeu da mesma forma energética que Seiya.

- Ok, então. Deixa eu ver se entendi, Shun. Um masturbou o outro, foi só isso?

- Na realidade, ele fez sozinho... – o caçula diminuiu ainda mais seu tom de voz, encolhendo os ombros, ainda mais envergonhado.

- Ele te masturbou e depois se masturbou?

- Seiya, como você consegue dizer essas coisas de forma tão natural?

- Será que porque se masturbar e sentir prazer são coisas naturais?

O caçula fez um bico com os lábios, franziu suas finas sobrancelhas e estreitou seu olhar para Seiya. Não adiantava, não conseguia pensar como o irmão. Sexo para ele não era algo tão banal como ele descrevia, era algo extremamente íntimo de cada pessoa. Além do que, ele e Hyoga, não formavam um casal tão normal pra tratar o assunto com tanta naturalidade.

- Você não me respondeu, Shun – Seiya interrompeu os pensamentos do mais novo.

- Se você já deduziu tudo na sua mente experiente, pra quê quer saber dos detalhes?

O tom malcriado de Shun foi notado claramente por Seiya que acabou perdendo a vontade de querer saber algo mais. Não era experiente coisíssima nenhuma, só não era retraído perante o assunto, que sempre fora discutido com trivialidade na roda de amigos do colégio. Fora que, não concordava que Shun evitasse as conversas, só porque o relacionamento dele era homossexual. Afinal, Mido não tinha vergonha alguma de narrar com detalhes como tinham sido suas transas com o capitão do time de basquete e até mesmo, suas fantasias pervertidas com o irmão estrangeiro.

- Está bem, Shun. Não quer contar o direito é seu. – Seiya deu-se por vencido e se levantou da cama, caminhando em direção ao roupeiro, com a intenção de terminar de vestir o uniforme. – Já que você não está doente coisa nenhuma, então é melhor se levantar logo ou vamos chegar atrasados à escola. – o repreendeu, enquanto puxava a calça social do cabide.

- Eu posso não estar doente, mas você vai dizer pro Ikki que estou. Eu não quero ir para escola hoje.

Seiya, que havia terminado de fechar o zíper da calça e se voltado par o roupeiro para apanhar o paletó, crispou os punhos com força. Estava começando a se irritar de verdade com a forma mimada que Shun estava agindo. Já tinha ideia do por que ele não queria ir para o colégio, e tal fato o remeteu ao dia anterior e a face destruída de Aliah. Lembrar-se daquilo o enervou ainda mais. Retirou o paletó do cabide e bateu a porta do armário com força ao fechá-la. Percebeu que Shun sobressaltou com o barulho, mas não estava a fim de esconder sua irritação; fixando seus olhos indignados no irmão, quis saber:

- Vai fugir? – perguntou, sem disfarçar o tom duro de voz que infelizmente, pareceu não ter surtido efeito no mais novo, que mantendo seu semblante calmo, voltou a se acomodar na cama, cobrindo as pernas e se recostando na cabeceira.

- Quero dar um tempo para que todos na escola se esqueçam da cena que assistiram ontem. – Shun explicou, dando uma pausa para refletir o que iria dizer. Certo que era aquilo mesmo, concluiu: - Só quero evitar que seja gerado fofocas e suspeitas em torno do meu relacionamento com o Hyoga. Amanhã será feriado, depois será o Golden Week, acho que é tempo suficiente para todos se esquecerem do ocorrido.

Seiya se estranhou, pois nunca em sua vida, pensou que sentiria vontade de socar o mais novo. Mas percebeu que se não terminasse de se vestir e saísse do quarto naquele exato instante, não iria segurar seu nervosismo. Assim, enquanto colocava o paletó de qualquer jeito, chegava a uma conclusão: pelo que entendera, o mais novo e o Hyoga saíram efusivos na noite passada, discutiram em meio a chuva, aquilo em algum momento atiçou suas libidos, eles se entregaram a uma seção intensa de masturbação, chegaram ao orgasmo e fim. Nada havia sido resolvido; tudo estava do mesmo jeito.

Colocou a gravata, que ficava pendurada nas costas da cadeira da escrivaninha, em volta do pescoço e não se preocupou em fazer o nó, apanhou a mochila sobre a mesa e antes de deixar o quarto, estacou por um momento, com a mão na maçaneta; sem se voltar para o semblante de "inocente aparvalhado" do irmão, fez uma última pergunta, antes de sair.

- Você não pensou em nenhum momento em como a Aliah está se sentindo, não é, Shun?

O silêncio que se seguiu por alguns segundos, fez Seiya concluir que ele realmente não havia pensado naquela questão, então, após balançar a cabeça em negação, saiu do quarto, acusando-o: - Eu não esperava que você fosse tão egoísta.

Apesar de ter ouvido a exclamação feita por um puxar de ar de Shun, Seiya não se deteve mais ali, esperando uma justificativa que provavelmente não viria. Tentando fazer o nó na gravata, desceu rapidamente pelas escadas da casa.

**...**

Na cozinha, o moreno nem olhou nos semblantes dos outros três dispostos a mesa e foi direto nos onigiri da bandeja ao centro das outras guloseimas do café da manhã, apanhou um punhado com uma das mãos e com a outra, pegou seu obento que Ikki deixava no balcão da pia. Em seguida, saiu da cozinha, ouvindo o mais velho lhe chamar de mal-educado por não cumprimentá-los.

- E porque o Shun não desceu ainda, Seiya? – perguntou Ikki, sem sair da mesa, só esticando o pescoço para tentar enxergar o jogador calçando os sapatos na soleira da porta. - Vocês não vão juntos?

- O Shun está com febre. – informou ele tranquilamente, terminando de colocar o calçado e enfiando os dois bolinhos de arroz que ele havia deixado em cima da mesinha rente a porta, inteiros dentro da boca. Ao se despedir, para maior irritação do irmão mais velho, falou com a boca cheia: - Ittechimachu! (1)

Ikki sentiu a veia em sua fronte pulsar. Porém, terminou de entornar o café garganta abaixo, tentando não se irritar com Seiya que, para ele, já era um elo perdido. Então, limpou a boca com o guardanapo de pano e afastou sua cadeira da mesa, se levantando e informando aos outros dois que iria ver como Shun estava.

Hyoga, que havia ficado preocupado com aquela informação repentina, pensou em fazer o mesmo que Ikki. Entretanto, lembrou-se que o mais velho era o ponto alto da discussão entre os dois e ver Ikki cheio de cuidados com Shun e o mimando, não ajudaria em nada a apaziguar seu ciúme efervescente que sentia dele. Desta maneira, após ouvir Shiryu dizendo que iria para faculdade, - pois ele não queria chegar atrasado ao primeiro dia de aula -, ele também se levantou, explicando que tinha entrevistas agendadas na parte da manhã.

- Tudo bem, voltem com cuidado!

Depois dos outros dois deixarem a residência, Ikki subiu a escadaria da casa com calma, rumando em direção ao quarto que era compartilhado por Shun e Seiya. Após chegar em frente a porta, deu umas batidas leves na madeira maciça e adentrou o ambiente, onde viu o irmão deitado. De cara percebeu que a face do caçula estava avermelhada. Aproximou-se sorrateiro e sentando-se a beira da cama, debruçou-se até alcançar a face dele, tocando o rosto de forma delicada, praticamente uma carícia, feita com as pontas dos dedos e percebeu que a temperatura da pele estava realmente alta.

- Quer ir ao médico? – perguntou, vendo Shun descerrar seus olhos claros lentamente e encará-lo.

- É só uma febre boba, nii-san. Vai passar logo...

Ikki notou a nuance de manha impregnado ao timbre de voz do caçula que saíra baixo e embargado. Não culpava Shun por ser manhoso, ele mesmo se encarregava de mimá-lo exageradamente, mas não conseguia evitar, afinal, Shun era seu pequeno e precioso tesouro, que nunca deixaria de ser inocente. Sorriu discretamente, correndo as pontas dos seus dedos pelas bochechas ruborizadas e circundando a região dos olhos que estavam avermelhados e com olheiras profundas.

- Está sentindo dor? Será que não é aquele problema do fim do ano, Shun? Precisamos voltar naquele médico para fazer novos exames.

O caçula só respondeu com um menear de cabeça, acrescentando: - Acho que foi só a chuva que tomei ontem.

Agora, fora a vez de Ikki arregalar os olhos, demonstrando surpresa.

- Que eu saiba o Hyoga foi apanhá-los com o carro do Juashino ontem, porque diabos você pegou chuva?

O caçula engoliu em seco ao perceber a gafe que havia cometido. Pior: mentir para o irmão era sempre um desafio. Seu coração disparou imediatamente e estapeou-se mentalmente ao perceber o furo que havia dado. Concentrou-se em não deixar seu nervosismo transparecer e vociferou a primeira desculpa que lhe ocorreu.

- E- eu... quis caminhar pela praia.

- Na chuva? – Ikki perguntou ríspido, retroagindo o corpo, agora olhando para Shun com as desconfianças de um pai severo e não mais do condescendente irmão mais velho.

- É... eu tive um dia cheio na escola, precisava espairecer, e... Desculpe-me, onii-san? Eu sei que não posso, mas eu precisava.

- O que aconteceu na escola para você precisar "espairecer"?

Shun arregalou mais os olhos; sentido que logo o suor frio escorreria pela lateral do seu rosto. Mal se esquivara de um questionamento desconfiado de Ikki e o mais velho nem lhe dera tempo de respirar e já emendara outro.

- Foi... só... algo que aconteceu entre... _eu e a Aliah_. – Apesar do começo da frase ter sido vacilante por estar buscando as informações do que ocorrera no dia anterior, enquanto tentava encontrar a melhor forma de expô-la sem deixar suspeitas, a última parte, Shun respondeu energético, percebendo que havia uma salvação para sua explicação.

- Aliah é aquela garota que vive te perseguindo?

- Hm. – afirmou.

- O que houve?

- Ela expôs seus sentimentos novamente, alguns dias atrás. Mas eu expliquei que só a tenho como uma amiga, nii-san. Mas, acho que ela na se conformou e ontem... na hora da saída, ela me beijou na frente de todos.

- Entendi... – Ikki respondeu, pensativo. – Então, você foi andar para pensar se dá ou não uma chance a essa garota, é isso?

- Bem, é isso. Mas, apesar dela ser uma garota bonita e inteligente, acho que não consigo tê-la mais do que isso... Desculpe, nii-san? Eu não pensei que tomar aquela chuvinha, pudesse me deixar doente.

- Tudo bem. – Ikki se convenceu da justificativa. - Eu tenho que ir para faculdade, mesmo sendo véspera de feriado foi decidido que o início das aulas seria hoje, então, tenho que ir. Vai ficar bem sozinho?

- Sim.

- Certo, vou te trazer um analgésico antes de sair. E se você quiser falar mais sobre suas dúvidas com essa garota, podemos conversar a noite.

- Hai.

Shun tentou sorrir para o irmão mais velho que se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando o cômodo com a porta aberta, mas, desfez a tentativa do falso sorriso assim que ele desapareceu, sentia novamente aquele aperto dolorido nas entranhas ao lembrar-se do semblante duro de Seiya. O irmão estava certo em se preocupar com a Aliah, só não entendia porque ele havia tomado tanto as dores dela a ponto de ficar tão chateado consigo. Afinal, não tinha culpa pelo que a amiga sentia.

- Se eu pudesse, a corresponderia, mas o que posso fazer se estou cada dia mais dominado por esse sentimento intenso e pervertido que nasce em mim? – Shun falou para si mesmo, inspirando fundo e limpando rapidamente a lágrima que escorreu por um dos olhos, não podia ser pego chorando.

...

Na Kanagoe Fuji.

Seiya chegou atrasado, como era esperado, mas após muito implorar para porteiro, conseguiu entrar sem ter que passar pela coordenação. Por sorte, ao chegar na sala percebeu que todos alunos conversavam em grupinhos e que a aula ainda tinha começado. Seguiu para sua carteira, mas não deixou de notar os olhares que se paralisaram nele e também, os cochichos que aumentaram, principalmente, por vê-lo sozinho.

Por algum motivo, aquilo o irritou ainda mais. Shun simplesmente decidia que iria inventar uma doença pra faltar ao colégio e ele era obrigado a encarar todos os olhares de desconfiança por um problema gerado por ele, sozinho. Jogou os livros sobre a carteira e sentou-se, com o semblante emburrado. Não demorou muito e alguns vieram lhe perguntar do irmão. Respondeu muito mal-humorado que ele estava doente, então, a fala de Flér, que sentava na frente de Shun, o fez notar algo que não tinha se dado conta ainda.

- Engraçado, a Kanamoro também não veio.

- A Aliah faltou? – Seiya franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É, veja... – Flér apontou para cadeira vazia de Kenji na frente de Seiya. – Vieram chamar a Aliah para participar de uma reunião com a coordenação que vai falar sobre a agenda da Semana do Ouro, e como ela não estava, o Kenji, que o é vice-presidente do grêmio, quem foi chamado para substituí-la e...

De repente, a voz de Flér foi perdendo a sonoridade para Seiya que já não prestava mais atenção no que a colega de classe dizia. Sentiu-se estranho. Algo o comprimiu por dentro e foi a mesma sensação que sentira mais cedo, quando Shun – pela primeira vez – se mostrou tão egoísta ao colocar seu relacionamento com Hyoga, acima da dor de Aliah. O moreno descobriu que estava mesmo tomando as dores dela. Não conseguia imaginar por qual motivo sentia-se tão preocupado com a Kanamoro, pois para ele, ela sempre foi uma "Patricinha" fútil, mimada e irritante. Contudo, algo nela o fazia se lembrar dele também, ambos eram teimosos e não desistiam facilmente dos seus ideias.

Sua atenção mudou de foco quando viu entrar na sala o professor Yukihiro, acompanhado de Kenji. O homem ruivo cumprimentou-os com um bom dia e pediu para que os alunos de pé retornassem aos seus lugares, em seguida, deu a palavra ao capitão do time de futebol que começou a falar sobre o festival de primavera e a agenda da semana do ouro.

Mas a mente de Seiya manteve-se focada em uma decisão que havia acabado de tomar: iria visitar Aliah depois da aula e mesmo que Shun o matasse depois, iria expor a ela a verdade sobre o mais novo e Hyoga.

"Se você continuar correndo atrás dele depois, Liah, é porque gosta mesmo de sofrer. Mas eu vou fazer a minha parte e lhe abrir os olhos.."

Continua...

* * *

Notas:

**Ittekimassu – **"Itechimachu" foi só para reproduzir a fala de Seiya com a boca cheia, mas o correto é "Ittekimassu" que significa: "Estou indo".

* * *

Agradecimento à todas as reviews! Lembrando que quem não tem cadastro, eu respondi as reviews lá na comunidade! :D

See you next!


	17. Confissão

**Os Garotos / Ano 2**

**Capítulo 16 – Confissão **

**Capítulo sem revisão**

Seiya nunca tinha visto uma casa tão imensa quanto aquela. Ficou de boca aberta, admirando o lugar por algum tempo. A mansão dos Kanamoro era sem dúvida um palacete, pelo menos, a parte que ele conseguia visualizar ocupava um quarteirão inteiro daquele bairro cheio de casas luxuosas. De repente, sentiu-se pequenino e seus ombros pesaram. Lembrou-se que aquilo parecia persegui-lo; fugiu tanto da esnobe senhorita Saori Kido, para agora se ver preocupado com alguém que era tão abastada quanto ela.

"Será que garotas desse estilo têm um imã para me atraírem?", Seiya pensou, estacado diante do portão branco com lanças pontiagudas. Voltou-se para o interfone. Estava tão convicto de sua decisão ao deixar a escola com o endereço de Aliah nas mãos que agora não conseguia entender onde havia ido parar toda sua euforia e confiança.

Porém, tinha tomado uma decisão e não era alguém que voltava atrás facilmente. Assim, não importava quão rica Aliah fosse, aquilo não seria empecilho para sua missão ali. Suspirou fundo, criando coragem, contudo, seu dedo indicador parou trêmulo no caminho para o botão do aparelho para se identificar, seu subconsciente queria traí-lo.

Engoliu em seco. Aliah ainda era sua colega de escola que precisava de ajuda. E estava disposto a ajudá-la, desta forma, deixando o raciocínio lógico de lado e agindo com o impulso, ergueu o dedo e apertou com força o interfone.

Segundos depois, uma voz feminina o atendeu.

— _Pois não? _

— Sou Seiya Ogawara, colega de classe da senhorita Kanamoro, gostaria de falar com ela.

— _Ogowara? Daquela família de importadores de petróleo? _

— Hã? Não.

— _Ah, então é aquela família que tem minas de diamante na África? _

— Também não.

— _Ogowara...? Ah! _– a voz que saía do aparelho com som eletrônico exclamou, fazendo Seiya se sobressaltar. –_ Como eu não imaginei isso antes! Deve ser Ogowara daquela família onde todos já nascem encaminhados para a vida política? _

— Er... Não...

— _Ué? Que estranho..._ – a voz desanimou. — _Não me vem mais nenhuma família importante com esse sobrenome a mente. _

— Mas eu só sou...

— _Senhora, com quem está falando?_ – Seiya, de repente, ouviu uma segunda voz no interfone, esta, bem mais imponente.

— _Um rapaz chamado Ogowara veio visitar a A-chan, Urahana-san. Mas não me vem a mente de que família importante ele é. Por um acaso você conhece? _

— _Hm?_

Seiya notou que as duas vozes começaram a conversar entre esquecendo-se que ele ainda continuava parado no portão.

— Eu só sou Ogowara, senhora! — Seiya esbravejou no interfone, interrompendo-as.

— _Não abra o portão até eu investigar quem é esse indivíduo, minha Lady_! – Seiya ouviu aquela exclamação, seguido de passos altos, idênticos ao de botas, em um chão de ladrilho.

— Oy, matte yo! — ele tentou chamá-las antes que desligassem. — Eu só sou um colega de sala da Liah...

— _Hã? Então você é um dos amiguinhos de escola da A-chan? –_ a voz inicial, que tinha um timbre doce e maternal, falou-lhe novamente. — _Por que não disse antes? Aguarde só um minuto, vou abrir o portão. _

— _O que está fazendo, senhora? _

Seiya ouviu esse grito, que parecera vir da voz imponente que discutira com a outra mais suave poucos minutos antes. Porém, era tarde, assim que o interfone fez um ruído e ficou mudo, fez-se um baque alto no portão eletrônico, — provavelmente estava sendo destravado —, em seguida, o mesmo começou a correr, abrindo sozinho. Mas para surpresa do aluno da Kanagoe Fuji, ao chegar a metade do caminho, o portão começou a fazer o percurso de volta. Ao ver aquilo Seiya apressou-se e se esgueirou para dentro antes que ficasse para fora, no entanto, parte do seu blazer ficou preso.

— Ai, ai... – ele suspirou, claramente desolado. — Eu não pensei que fazer uma visita seria tão complexo...

O moreno tentou puxar o uniforme de volta, mas percebeu que iria rasgá-lo caso continuasse, assim, suspirou fundo e apenas o deixou onde estava. Seguiu em direção a construção gigantesca e engoliu em seco ao imaginar-se adentrando os domínios da mansão Kido. Não gostou nenhum pouco daquela sensação. Além do que, não conseguia imaginar o motivo de existirem tamanhas desigualdades sociais, afinal, por que havia no mundo poucas famílias com tanto, e tantas famílias com tão pouco?

Aquilo era sim, um dos grandes mistérios da humanidade.

Deteve-se ao chegar à gigantesca porta de madeira branca que espelhava tão intenso era o brilho do seu verniz. Mas antes de bater, ela se abriu e uma mulher muito alta, vestida com o uniforme que lhe lembrara a farda das policiais femininas — uma saia tubo azul escura, que ia além do joelho e um blazer da mesma cor – o atendeu. A mulher não parecia tão jovem, já era uma senhora, provavelmente de uns quarenta anos, tinha uma feição bem rígida, — tipo sargento — e ela o fitava seriamente, do alto dos seus quase 1,80. As mãos na cintura, analisando-o de cima em baixo. Ao olhar para a cintura dela, percebeu que havia presa ao cinto um rádio comunicador, e nas mãos, aquele aparelho o tal do palm-eletrônico.

Seiya sentiu uma imensa vontade de bater continência perante a rigidez daquele olhar. No entanto, esperou que ela se pronunciasse.

— Ogowara, certo?

— Hai, senhor! Digo, senhora! – acabou não resistindo e ganhou um olhar fuzilador da mulher-sargento.

— Tipo engraçadinho, hã? Um ponto a menos. – ela falou, anotando no palm, e Seiya franziu o cenho, confuso.

— Mas...?

— Entre, Gaki! — ela ordenou. — A mestra irá lhe atender na sala dezesseis da zona oeste.

— A casa está mapeada? — Seiya perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— De certa forma — ela afirmou.

— Mas, senhora...

— Me siga e em silêncio! – a empregada ordenou, fechando a porta e seguindo quase em uma marcha pelo corredor. — E também: se dirija a mim como Urahana-taichou. Entendeu, gaki? E apresse essa marcha lenta. Eu sou a governanta desta casa e tenho inúmeros afazeres. Não vou perder tempo fazendo tour com um moleque pela mansão.

— Eu não vim atrapalhar não, ô, Taichou. – Seiya levou as mãos para nuca, relaxando um pouco mais. — Só que eu também não gosto que me chamem de "gaki"! Meu nome é Seiya. Além do mais, eu não estou aqui pra conversar com sua senhora, eu vim aqui para conversar com a Liah.

— "Liah"? – a mulher voltou-se com um olhar furtivo para Seiya, claramente indignada. — Como se atreve a se dirigir a jovem hime, como "Liah"? Insetos como você, devem tratar a minha jovem senhora com o respeito devido a quem nos é superior! Por isso, chame-a de agora em diante de "Kanamoro-sama"!

Seiya juntou as sobrancelhas, tirou as mãos da nuca, crispou os punhos fortemente e se preparou para dar uma resposta, porém, uma nova voz os interrompeu, desta vez, uma que conhecia muito bem.

— Urahana, o que significa isso?

Seiya olhou para o alto da escada central da casa de onde viera a pergunta e algo dentro dele palpitou. Aliah Kanamoro estava vestida em trajes femininos comuns. Neste ponto, achou a amiga de sala muito diferente da Saori Kido, a qual adorava enfeitar-se como se fosse uma verdadeira princesa, mesmo no cotidiano do dia-a-dia.

Todavia Aliah estava magnificamente simples, uma bermuda jeans até o meio da coxa com alguns desenhos bordados em cor de rosa na barra, um tênis All Star vermelho, como ele mesmo gostava de usar, e uma blusinha de alcinha branca com a estampa de Sakuras no centro. Estava sem a maquiagem carregada que ela costumava usar para frequentar a escola. Na realidade, seu rosto estava até pálido; algumas pulseiras coloridas no braço completavam seu "Look" casual, que para Seiya, a deixou com um ar muito mais de adolescente.

— Jovem mestra, esse rapaz veio para lhe ver, mas como ele não agendou visita, eu estava encaminhando-o para sua mãe.

— O que quer, Seiya? – Aliah foi direta, ignorando a fala da empregada da casa e indagando o colega de sala.

— Como a Urahana-taichou falou: eu vim lhe ver.

— Já me viu. Então pode ir! — ela respondeu em tom ríspido, dando as costas para ele.

— Eu vim falar com você! – Seiya gritou, também energético, apertando os punhos e fazendo a mulher ao seu lado se sobressaltar.

— Ei, Gaki! Não use esse tom...

— Que tipo de assunto você teria para tratar comigo, Seiya? – Sem se voltar para olhá-lo, Aliah o inquiriu, interrompendo novamente sua governanta.

Seiya sabia o quanto Aliah era geniosa e se não usasse um bom argumento, ela não mediria esforços para mandar aquela generalzona pô-lo pra fora a ponta-pé. Mas também, não queria comprometê-la na frente da mulher dizendo que queria falar sobre o Shun, assim, tentou inventar a melhor desculpa que conseguiu.

— É... que... bem... Você não foi à escola hoje, e você é a presidente do grêmio. Achei que gostaria de saber as notícias sobre os eventos da próxima semana.

Aliah deu um sorriso de lado, imaginando como Seiya era péssimo em inventar desculpas. Mesmo assim, estava curiosa sobre os verdadeiros motivos que o traziam ali, assim, decidiu recebê-lo.

— Deixe-o subir, Uruhana – ela demandou, seguindo em direção ao quarto.

— Mas, jovem mestre...

Seiya sorriu e já ia passando pela mulher-comandante, quando está o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa do uniforme.

— Ei, ei, ei! Não me segure como se eu fosse um gato sarnento.

— Escute aqui, Gaki...

— Seiya! É Seiya! Eu já disse que meu nome é Seiya!

— Tanto faz... — ela alegou. — Alguém não importante e alguém sem nome é a mesma coisa. Eu não faço ideia como alguém não conhecido como você está usando o uniforme da Kanagoe Fuji... De qualquer forma, vou deixá-lo alerta: não faça gracinhas e nem fique se achando o tal porque teve permissão da jovem senhora para entrar nessa residência, compreendeu? Eu estarei em ronda pelos corredores e qualquer ruído estranho no quarto dela, eu chamo a escolta policial, fui clara?

A mulher o soltou e antes de subir as escadas Seiya se voltou para ela, encarando-a com um ar sério. Odiava aquele tipo de insinuação. Esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual desistiu de tentar ter algo com a senhorita Kido, exatamente porque o maldito Tatsumi vivia dizendo que perto dela, ele era praticamente um saco de lixo. Agora tinha que passar por aquele tipo de humilhação novamente.

— Por que está me olhando desse jeito? Será que não tem respeito pelos mais velhos.

— Tenho e muito! Só acho que não devo respeito para quem não me trata com o tal. Eu não estou aqui atrás do dinheiro da família Kanamoro, Taichou! Estou aqui por que gosto da Aliah! Se não fosse isso, eu já teria ido embora por ter sido tão insultado!

A capitã da família ficou admirada, estacada no hall de entrada da mansão, observando aquele jovem subir as escadas correndo, após respondê-la com tanto afinco. Sempre bastara um olhar para conseguir intimidar quem quer que fosse. Sentiu-se satisfeita com a reação de Seiya. Para ela, não importava se tinham dinheiro ou não, sempre tratava os visitantes do mesmo jeito rude e intransigente, pois sua única missão ali era proteger aquela família como se fosse a sua própria. E por mais status que ostentassem, ninguém até aquele momento tinha conseguido manter-se firme perante ela por muito tempo. Acabou dando um meio sorriso. Seiya podia não ser alguém importante, mas mostrou-se um jovem corajoso e digno de estar perto de Aliah.

— Melhor reportar as novidades para minha senhora.

No quarto de Aliah, Seiya entrou logo atrás dela, as sobrancelhas juntas e o coração palpitando de nervosismo.

— O que foi? – Aliah quis saber, assim que o viu entrar em seu quarto com a feição de poucos amigos e ofegante.

— Eu odeio gente rica – ele foi incisivo. – Principalmente os serviçais delas!

Aliah sorriu.

— Está falando da Urahana?

— De quem seria?

— Ela gostou de você.

— Ah! Não me venha com essa, Liah... Aquela mulher só faltou me colocar uma coleira e me mandar sentar e rolar.

Novamente a jovem riu, de alguma forma, o jeito exagerado de Seiya a divertia. Ela tinha que confessar: ele lhe fazia bem. Mesmo assim, um incômodo embrulhar em seu estômago a fazia imaginar o que o colega de sala viera fazer em sua casa.

— Diz, Seiya — pediu, impaciente. — Por que se incomodar em vir aqui e passar pela "barreira" da minha casa? Aquela desculpa esfarrapada que você inventou, foi a mais ridícula do século. Afinal, o Kenji tem meu e-mail e meu celular e ele já me deixou a par de tudo que rolou na reunião da escola essa manhã.

O rosto moreno de Seiya corou imediatamente, realmente havia sido muito ingênuo em não deduzir aquilo, mas na pressa, foi o melhor que conseguiu inventar. No entanto, se a amiga não o desmentiu na frente da empregada, era porque queria mesmo saber o motivo da sua visita, por isso, resolveu ir direto ao ponto:

— Vim conversar sobre aquilo que aconteceu na frente da escola ontem e também... falar a verdade sobre o Shun.

Após dizer aquilo, os dois adotaram semblantes bem sérios.

...

Enquanto isso, na recepção da segunda maior difusora de rádio e televisão do Japão, a "S-TV", Juashi andava de um lado para o outro, aguardando Hyoga que havia entrado para fazer um teste para radialista.

— Ei, moça 'tteba! Que horas esse exame termina, hein? O Lôrão tá aí dentro faz mais de duas horas, aê!

— Não tem nenhuma "moça 'tebba" aqui. — a recepcionista respondeu. — E o teste dura em torno disso mesmo, entre duas a três horas.

— Sério, mesmo? Meu oyaji vai me matar por chegar tão atrasado no trampo.

— Esse não é um problema meu.

— Apesar de bonitas, bem que dizem que as mulheres do tipo independente são mais insensíveis, né não? – Juashi puxou conversa com a jovem, debruçando-se sobre o balcão e piscando um dos olhos para ela.

— Ei? O quê você tá falando? – a moça se espantou, ficando vermelha com aquela aproximação repentina e com o piscar de olhos do rapaz.

— Oh, ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhinhas... Que Kawai! Você tem namorado?

— Ei, idiota? Que tipo de conversa é essa? Eu estou trabalhando! Não seja tão inconveniente!

Juashi sorriu, mas era persistente e quando pensou em outra das suas cantas, uma voz nas suas costas, não o permitiu continuar incomodando a bela moça.

— Juashi?

— E aí, Lorão! Tu demorou, hein? Como foi?

Hyoga coçou a cabeça e suspirou.

— Não foi complicado – confessou, acomodando-se em um dos sofás, sendo seguido por Juashi, que deixou a moça envergonhada e confusa na recepção.

— Desembucha! Detalhes. Eu quero detalhes. Vai falando, vai!

— Me pediram para aguardar o resultado aqui na recepção, eu ainda não sei. Vão analisar os testes de todos os candidatos. Se você quiser ir, pode ir, eu acho que vai demorar mais um pouco.

— Nem... Vou esperar contigo. – o amigo acomodou-se mais na poltrona almofada, levando as mãos para trás da cabeça e relaxando no sofá. — É pra isso que servem os camaradas, né, não?

— Você só está encontrando uma desculpa pra matar o serviço. Seu pai vai ficar chateado.

— Pô, Lorão! Não corta minha onda, meu! Eu avisei ao velho que tava ajudando um amigo a arrumar um trampo.

— Sei...

— Ih, qualé? Tô vendo uma nuvem escura soltando raios em cima desta sua juba loira. Conta, qual o motivo dessa fuça fechada? Tá sentindo que o teste vai melar?

— Não é isso. Estou preocupado com outra coisa.

— Seu neko?

— Não dê esses apelidos esquisitos para ele!

— Wakatta, wakatta... – ele respondeu, coçando o nariz. — Mas acertei em cheio, diz aí?

— Hm...

— Quando fica monossilábico assim, significa que a coisa é cabeluda. Não diga que levou um pé do irmãozinho por causa do showzinho que tu deu ontem em frente da escola?

A pergunta em voz alta fez a moça na recepção erguer os olhos curiosos por cima do balcão, para espiar e ouvir melhor a conversa dos dois.

"Será que eu ouvi direito?", ela sentiu o coração palpitar. "Incesto yaoi com esse loiro que mais parece uma escultura grega?"

— Fale mais baixo, Jua! – Hyoga o advertiu entre os dentes cerrados, não conseguindo evitar a vermelhidão que ganhou seu rosto devido a vergonha. — Será que você não conhece a expressão "agir com discrição", não? Você não faz esse tipo de comentário assim, tão levianamente!

— Hã? Eu não sei agir com discrição? Fui eu por acaso quem deu um de noiado na frente de uma escola de granfinos, por causa de ciúmes besta do namorado?

— JU-A-SHI-NO! – o loiro silabou, rastelando os dentes cerrados um no outro. – EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Mas o amigo do loiro pulou do assento antes que as mãos de Hyoga alcançassem o seu pescoço e, gargalhando, seguiu em direção da saída.

— Opa, opa! Acho que ligaram o ar condicionado no último, tô sentindo o clima esfriando aqui dentro. Ha, ha! Vou esperar lá fora, Loiro! Fica aí que tu ta precisando esfriar a cuca! Kissus!

Hyoga crispou os punhos, mas não teve tempo de responder ou ir atrás do colega, pois alguém chamando seu nome, o fez se deter e retomar a expressão séria.

— Senhor Yukida? – O examinador que havia aplicado a prova em Hyoga adentrou a recepção tomando a atenção do loiro e fazendo a raiva que Juashino lhe provocara se amenizar.

— Sim, sou eu.

— Pode entrar, já temos os resultados do teste.

— Certo, arigatô! – Hyoga assentiu, então se voltou para recepcionista, com a intenção de lhe pedir um favor. — Moça se o meu...

— Pode deixar... — ela o interrompeu, imaginando o que ele pediria, abriu um sorriso divertido e anunciou: — Eu acerto a cabeça dele por você.

Hyoga sorriu. Juashi tinha aquele dom, ele conseguia fazer com que as pessoas se sentissem íntimas dele a ponto de fazerem brincadeiras mesmo que essas tivessem acabado de conhecê-lo. Desta forma, após agradecer a jovem pela a "ajuda", seguiu o examinador, voltando a sentir o nervosismo abalar seu estômago.

...

— Senpai!

— Oi, Esfirra!

— Esfirra? – o pequeno Akira, que vinha acompanhado das duas amigas de sala, estacou no meio do pátio da faculdade, há poucos passos de distância de Ikki. — O que é isso? — perguntou-se confuso. — Acho que já ouvi esse termo em algum lugar.

— Eu já comi no shopping uma vez, é uma iguaria da cozinha árabe conhecida no mundo todo, é uma massa assada com recheio de carne – Atsuko explicou.

— Uia, Akira! – Haio colocou as mãos na cintura, abrindo seu grande sorriso, totalmente pronta para lançar seu deboche. — Você foi confundido com algo realmente comestível desta vez, hã?

O menino suspirou, desolado.

— Quando é que o Senpai vai parar de confundir o meu nome?

Ikki se aproximou do trio.

— Tudo bem? Como foram de férias?

— Bem, Amamya-san... — Atsuko assentiu, do seu jeito tímido.

— Ei, senpai! Nós tentamos te ligar pra te convidar para o aniversário da Haio e você não atendia a porcaria do celular! – o pequeno reclamou.

— Mesmo? – ele se voltou para a garota que lhe sorria, afirmando a informação com um meneio de cabeça. – Foi quando?

— Faz dois dias – ela respondeu.

Ikki então passou pelos outros dois e parou diante da moça. Haio já havia estendido a mão para receber os cumprimentos de Ikki quando foi surpreendida por um inclinar de corpo dele. Sem querer, sua face abrasou de maneira desproporcional ao sentir um beijo úmido ser depositado na região. Ela bem que tentou, mas fora impossível controlar o frenesi do coração que passou a pulsar freneticamente, enquanto ouvia os gritos de espanto dos outros dois colegas.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

— Feliz aniversário – ele desejou em um sussurro e após dar um meio sorriso, voltou a andar, do mesmo jeito que vinha antes, com os livros embaixo de um dos braços e as mãos no bolso da calça. — Vou até a biblioteca. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

— Maldito senpai! – Akira resmungou.

— Haio-chan, você está legal? – Atsuko quis saber, percebendo a amiga um tanto trêmula, enquanto acariciava com uma das mãos o lado da face onde recebera o beijo.

— Kami-sama... – ela murmuro de maneira sonhadora – Nunca tive grandes interesses no Ikki, mas tenho que confessar que ele consegue ser charmoso...

— Ei, Haio! Não exagere! – Akira a advertiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas, fazendo um bico de emburrado. — Vocês garotas são todas umas assanhadas!

— O quê , Aki-chan?

— Não me chame assim, Haio! Eu não sou criança!

— Mas tem a estatura e o cérebro de uma!

Ikki continuou andando, ouvindo as vozes que ficavam para trás dos colegas que discutiam como se estivessem no jardim de infância, foi quando ouviu o barulho de mensagem chegando em seu celular. Parou por um momento para retirar o aparelho do bolso e espantou-se ao ver de quem era a mensagem. Sorriu, pensando que ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer ao loiro...

"Ele está se esforçando."

Respondeu a mensagem com um simples "Isso é bom" e a enviou. Por mais que Hyoga tivesse conseguido um emprego, ainda não se conformara com o fato dele ter desistido de começar a faculdade naquele ano. Antes de desligar o aparelho, lhe veio na mente o caçula e decidiu ligar para casa e saber se Shun já estava se sentindo melhor.

...

Sentado no banco do assento do motorista, mas com os pés do lado de fora da caminhonete de Juashi, que estava estacionada no pátio do prédio da S-TV, Hyoga recebeu a mensagem resposta de Ikki com um resmungo.

— Humpf – ele guardou o celular no bolso de trás da calça após lê-la com os olhos e voltou-se para o amigo que estava detido em pé na sua frente; atiçado de curiosidade.

— E aí, Lorão? O que ele disse? Te deu os parabéns?

— Seria esperar muito do Ikki. – Hyoga suspirou, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos uns nos outros e olhando para os próprios pés, notando os cadarços desamarrados do tênis. – Mas eu não me importo. Pelo menos, sinto que agora serei um pouco mais respeitado, afinal, além de ser maior de idade, agora tenho um emprego.

— Ou seja, já é dono da sua fuça, certo?

— É, mais ou menos.

— Quando vai começar? – Juashi perguntou, observando Hyoga inclinar o corpo para alcançar os pés e reatar os nós dos cadarços.

— Hoje a noite – respondeu levianamente, completando: — Vou acompanhar uma radialista conhecida com DJ-Yan, ela está saindo de fé-...

— QUÊ? – Hyoga quase bateu a cabeça na base da porta ao se sobressaltar com o grito repentino de Juashino.

— Está maluco? Por que gritou?

— Você disse que vai estagiar com a DJ-Yan?

— Disse... Você a conhece?

— Cara, essa mulher é uma das melhores DJs da atualidade, Lorão! Ela comanda festas iradas! Mas o problema é que ela só faz festas na noite, quer dizer, pra rapaziada de maior! Cara, eu não acredito que tu vai conhecer a mina pessoalmente, melhor: você vai aprender com ela?

— Ela é tudo isso mesmo?

— Tô falando! Eu sempre ouço o programa dela "Madrugada mix" na rádio. Eu não sabia que era essa a emissora que ela trabalhava... — Juashi direcionou seu olhar para o prédio. — Porra, Loiro! Se tu ficar chegado dela, vai me apresentá-la e de quebra descolar cortesias para festas, hein? Isso é uma missão!

— Baka... — Hyoga se acomodou no banco do motorista, fechando a porta e colocando o cinto. – Entra logo, vou te pagar um almoço e depois levá-lo no trabalho, antes que seu pai mande me fuzilar por roubar o assistente dele.

— Certo! – o rapaz deu a volta e entrou no banco do passageiro. – Ein, Loiro?

— Hm? – Hyoga resmungou, dando permissão para o amigo falar, enquanto dava partida no veículo e se orientava pelos retrovisores para dar ré e sair do estacionamento.

— Tu não vai dar as boas novas pro Neko-chan?

— Já disse pra não chamá-lo desse jeito. – Hyoga o repreendeu e antes que o colega falasse outra besteira, o informou: — Prefiro dar a notícia pessoalmente.

— Entendi...

...

De volta a mansão da família Kanamoro. Aliah e Seiya estavam sentados na mesinha da sacada do quarto da menina, a governanta havia mandado servir chá com bolo, porém, ambos os pedaços ainda não haviam sido tocados. Seiya olhava seriamente a reação da colega de escola, ela estava com os olhos arregalados, as mãos tremiam segurando a alça da xícara, não esperava que a reação fosse diferente.

— Isso é uma brincadeira, não é, Seiya? – ela ainda parecia relutar em acreditar no que fora dito. Mas, para decepção dela, Seiya estava sério, e manteve firmeza na sua resposta.

— Não. Eu não brincaria com algo do tipo, Aliah.

Apesar do coração estar em ritmo acelerado no peito e dela sentir as margens dos seus olhos ardendo, Aliah segurou com toda a força que conseguia as lágrimas que queriam fazê-la fraquejar diante de Seiya e daquela informação chocante.

Shun era gay.

Ela não conseguia crer naquele fato por mais que este explicasse muitas coisas: o namoro falso com a Flér, as várias rejeições que teve e principalmente, o fato de Shun nunca namorar nenhuma garota do colégio. No entanto, o mais dolorido era saber que além de tudo, ele já tinha alguém: ele se relacionava de forma proibida com o irmão mestiço e de etnia russa que mais parecia um príncipe de contos de fadas. Afinal, Hyoga era dotado de uma beleza imensa, sua tez era perfeita; os olhos de um azul claro encantador, além dele ter aquela voz suave e um corpo atlético. Repousou as mãos fechadas firmes em punho sobre as coxas e mesmo querendo evitar, as lágrimas caíram.

Caíram devido a indignação. Devido ao fato de perceber a distância entre ela e a pessoa que era amada por Shun. Jamais poderia disputar com alguém do sexo oposto e ainda por cima, lindo e de aparência tão oposta...

— Liah...

— Não sinta pena de mim, Seiya! – ela pediu, esfregando um dos punhos no rosto, tentando amenizar a dor que dilacerava seu peito por dentro – Você não imagina o quanto está doendo! Não imagina... O Shun é um idiota! Um idiota! Eu sou uma idiota! Como eu fui me apaixonar por alguém que nunca poderia retribuir o que eu sinto? Por que ele não me deu uma chance de amá-lo antes de se entregar a um amor por outro homem? POR QUÊ?

Seiya sentiu os ombros pesarem. Sabia que Aliah sofreria, mas não imaginava que seria daquela forma tão intensa. Mas entendia bem o motivo. Uma garota como ela, que cresceu rodeada por luxos, amada e mimada pelos pais, protegida pelo dinheiro, com certeza lidar com aquela realidade, por mais que não fosse tão dilacerante quanto passar fome, viver na miséria ou não ter família, para ela, que jamais passou por aquela sensação de desejar algo e não poder ter, deveria ser equivalente ao fim do mundo.

O moreno se levantou, dando a volta na mesinha de chá, se aproximando mais da amiga. Elevou a mão para tocar os cabelos dela com a intenção de lhe fazer um afago, contudo, sua mão foi repelida por um tapa. Em seguida, Aliah já estava de pé, a ação exacerbada fê-la derrubar a cadeira. Tremulante e ofegante, a adolescente apontou a saída do seu quarto, e agindo histericamente, gritou:

— VÁ EMBORA! SAIA, SEIYA! Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais! Não quero ver nada que me faça lembrar o Shun! Nada que faça essa dor horrível em meu peito aumentar!

— Não! – a resposta dita de forma audível, dura e categórica de Seiya fez a menina voltar-se espantada para ele. – Eu não vou, Liah. — ele afirmou e continuou falando. — Não vou permitir que uma garota que sempre foi tão alegre, decidida e forte como você sofra tão desesperadamente por causa de uma desilusão. Nem vou deixar seu brilho apagar por causa dessa rejeição. Bem vinda ao mundo real, Kanomoro-sama. Esse é o mundo dos humanos normais, onde ter dinheiro não significa que sempre as coisas irão dar certo. Pode até parecer que tudo está desabando sobre sua cabeça agora, mas... – ele girou os olhos, admirando o imenso ambiente onde se encontrava e concluiu: – Basta olhar ao seu redor, você já tem tanto...

— Não venha querer dar um de bom moralista para cima de mim, Seiya! Meus bens materiais nada têm haver com os meus sentimentos pelo Shun!

— Sentimentos? Tem certeza disso? Não era você que não se importava em dizer pelos os quatro cantos da escola que só queria o Shun porque ele era a melhor opção para uma garota como você?

— O quê você... – a jovem burguesa entreabriu os lábios, espantada. Não conseguia entender o que estava havendo ali. Aquele era o Seiya que ela conhecia? Aquela pessoa cheia de argumentos na sua frente era o mesmo garoto bobão que só sabia falar de futebol na sala de aula? — Quem... Quem é você, afinal? Só pode ser um alienígena que abduziu o Seiya!

— Alienígena? Ha, ha, ha! — Seiya sentiu as bochechas esquentarem de vergonha, era isso que gostava na Aliah, seu jeito espontâneo e sincero.

Claro que ninguém na Kanagoe, exceto Shun, conhecia verdadeiramente sua história, afinal, nunca achou necessário ficar chorando as dores ou as mágoas do seu passado para quem, provavelmente, não tinha nada haver e que com absoluta certeza, não compreenderia sua dor. Na realidade, o ser homem era egoísta. Tinha ciência que cada ser humano só compreende sua própria dor e ela, por mais ínfima que pareça aos olhos alheios, é grandiosa para si. Porém, os humanos têm grandes corações e são solidários quando precisam. Assim, é fácil se compadecer diante da dor do outro... Não é uma questão de "pena" como Aliah havia rotulado.

— São poucos que conhecem a minha história, Aliah. – Seiya elucidou. — Diferente de você que sempre teve o máximo de tudo, eu sempre tive o mínimo de nada. Perdi meus pais cedo, morei em um orfanato, fui selecionado para um campo de treinamento intensivo onde fui obrigado a passar por inúmeras privações e provações. Vi amigos morrerem... Mas eu continuei seguindo em frente e transpassando as dificuldades. E quando achei que tudo iria dar certo... Fui rejeitado pela mulher que amei; meus amigos se afastaram e eu me vi sozinho, com um emprego que mal dava para me sustentar adequadamente... Foi quando uma oportunidade de viver em família, com os meus irmãos de orfanato e de campo de batalha, surgiu. Eu me agarrei a ela como se este fosse meu último sopro de vida...

Seiya aproveitou que Aliah havia abaixado a guarda e se aproximou novamente, estacando diante dos seus olhos vermelhos de choro e da feição de aturdimento.

— Não está me contando isso pra que eu também sinta pena de você e da vida lamentável que teve, não é? Ou você é aquele tipo de pessoa que culpa os ricos por sua miséria?

Seiya só balançou a cabeça negativamente de um lado a outro, então segurou o rosto de Aliah com ambas as mãos, fazendo-a arregalar ainda mais os olhos.

— Não estou aqui para fazer acusações e nem me lamentar, Aliah. – Seiya afirmou, olhando dentro dos olhos escuros nos quais conseguia se vê refletido. – Eu vim aqui porque esse é o meu jeito de lidar com as coisas. Eu daria a vida para proteger um irmão no campo de batalha, e faria o possível e o impossível para não ver alguém especial sofrer. Eu não estaria aqui, Aliah... Se você não tivesse cruzado o meu caminho e... se tornado uma dessas pessoas especiais...

Um arrepio correu os braços da jovem Kanamoro, prevendo o que o outro queria. E, quando ela se preparou para dar um passo para trás e se afastar daquela estranha aproximação, as mãos dele seguraram sua cintura e em um movimento rápido a puxou, fazendo seus corpos se encontrarem. Em questão de segundos, seus lábios foram tomados pelos dele. Sentiu vontade de repeli-lo, mas a verdade é que estava presa, principalmente, pelas mãos dele espalmadas em suas costas. O frio que se alojara em seu estômago aumentou, pedindo por mais daquele beijo. Nunca imaginou que os lábios de Seiya fossem tão bons, que ele sabia beijar daquela forma tão adulta e envolvente.

Não resistiu. Segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e passou a mover os lábios sobre os dele na mesma intensidade que ele fazia; correspondendo ao beijo e fazendo com que o calor entre seus corpos, aumentasse gradativamente.

Continua...

* * *

Respondendo as Reviews:

**Dohko** – Sim, realmente a nossa ingenuidade uma hora acaba. xD mas tem gente que continua ingênua por um bom tempo, né, não? Hahahahha Obrigada pela review, e por continuar acompanhando.

**RafaChoquito** – Amor, fiquei tão feliz quando você me disse que tá lendo todos os capítulos e já está atualizado. Sério. Fiquei muito feliz. Larga dessa greve besta, eu já voltei a ativa, ok? Te amo, bobo! :D

**Naluza** – Eu sei por que está de greve e já postei a primeira parte do seu presente, Nalu. Queria dizer também que adorei a ideia dos Twitter dos Garotos, e vou publicá-la em breve. Se não aqui, na comunidade ou no blog. :D Sei que estou em dívida, não só com você, mas com os fãs de Os Garotos, e como disse lá na comunidade, esse ano vai ser de volta total dos meninos! Eu também acho que a Mino daria muito bem como professora primária, mas é tão comum vê-la nessa profissão, queria algo maior pra ela. Mesmo você emburrada, é a fã mais fã dessa fic e eu agradeço de mais!

**Zibel** – ruiva do meu core, cadê minha review de três metros? Hahahahahhaha Brincadeira amor! Se você postar duas linhas, eu já vou ficar muito feliz, sabia. Pra mim, se continuar acompanhando e vou estar sempre muito feliz. Sei que todo mundo tem suas vidas corridas e ocupadas e eu parei de ficar choramingando pro causa de review. Mas, não é por isso que não gosto delas. Quero as reviews, sim. Nem que seja uma linha, emburrada, pra cobrar, ou reclamar. Assim eu sei que vocês estão comigo ainda. Amei os beijosmetwiittem ahahahahha! Amo-te! :*

**Patrícia** – Os capítulos estão mais curtos porque essa é a minha nova forma de escrever. Com o passar do tempo, e com a experiência em outros fandons, eu percebi que capítulos longos são difíceis de narrar, de revisar, e de manter a qualidade, além de esgotar os esforços pra prender a atenção do leitor. Mas não diminuíram tanto, os meus capítulos antes tinham em torno de 7000 a 9000 palavras. Eu diminuí pra 4000 a 6000. Então, não foi uma diminuição tão drástica assim. E acredite, o padrão de muitos ficwriter estão entre 1900 e 5000 palavras. Sendo que a maioria não passa das 3000 palavras por capítulo. Agora sobre eu estar dando mais atenção a série Naruto, você tem razão, amore. Por isso, eu fiz uma promessa que esse ano será dos Garotos! Vou retomar com força total e vou fazer o possível pra terminar essa segunda temporada até o meio do ano. Quanto as reviews que eram postadas aqui. Viu. :D Retomei a prática a seu pedido. Hahahahah Eu até entendo isso, as vezes a dúvida de um leitor, pode ser a do outro. De qualquer forma, sei que está cobrando porque tem um carinho muito grande pelos meus garotos e eu agradeço. Vou retribuir muito esse carinho, ok? :D Beijos ;*

**Layzinha** – Oi, coração! Hahahahahah gostei da comparação do Hyoga com o capitão Nascimento. xD hahahahahahha Shun dando chilique foi o pior, né? xD Você riria? Acho que o Seiya também. Mas o Hyoga é todo sério, né? Hahahahha Fico feliz que tenha deixado review, amore! Beijoos ;*

**Mabel –** Minha nova filha! Já leram a fic O monstro da Mabel? Leiam. Bel, o Rafa disse que leu, mas esqueceu de deixar review. ¬¬ hahahah Você com raiva do Shunzinho. :D Mas ele tá merecendo umas boas palmadas naquele popozinho branco, quem se habilita? :D Eu gosto do Seiya na minha fic. Acho que não só eu, muitos gostam, né? Ele é um garoto cabeça, além de alegre. Mas realmente as coisas acontecem Bel, pra deixar todos com a pulga atrás da orelha e chateado com personagens. Se tudo for lindo e maravilhoso, que graça vai ter, né? Hahahahhaha Shun anjo de candura... ahhahahha (minha mãe que usa essa expressão para ironizar moleque danado "Tá parecendo um anjo de candura" hahahahha. Amei! Beijos, minha nova filha!)

Faltaram as reviews da **Anna, Kami, Victor, Cardosinha, Tino e outros sumidos**. Eu quero reviews de vocês no próximo capítulo. u_ú

* * *

Bem, minha gente, Seiya e Aliah finalmente se encaixaram em um beijo desentupidor de pia, hein? Hahahhaha! Mas o Seiya sabe ser maduro quando quer e acho que desta vez Aliah ficou balançada... ou não? ._.

Shunzinho nem apareceu no capítulo, pra quem tava de mal dele foi um alívio, né? :D

Em compensação, o Shy também não...*esconde da Nalu*

Hyoga conseguiu o trabalho! o/

Juashino dando maior apoio como sempre. o/

Altas festas virão, hein... Como será esses dois em uma boate? ;D

Ikki de volta a universidade e seu trio de colegas.

Próximo capítulo a coisa esquenta. Pra quem curte spoiler. Eu fiz uma área no meu blog onde vou postar spoilers quando o novo capítulo estiver indo pra revisão. Ou seja, em torno de três a quatro dias antes de postar: **http:/ andreiakennen . blogspot . com /** (sem os espaços)! Me sigam por lá!

Também atualizei **Os Bastidores de Os Garotos!** Estrelando: a nova rorteirista. Espero que curtam!

Reviews? Reclamações? Elogios? Pedras?

Tudo é bem vindo. :D

See you next! o/


	18. Ardência

**Os Garotos / Ano 2**

**Capítulo 17 – Ardência **

**Sem Revisor**

Por um instante, Aliah sentiu como se o seu mundo tivesse ganhado uma tonalidade diferente. Os lábios de Seiya moviam sobre os seus firmemente, mantendo a pressão, ao mesmo tempo em que impunha um mover delicado que fazia suas bocas se umedecerem e eles sentirem o hálito quente e ofegante que deixavam seus peitos através das narinas. O rosto da jovem havia esquentado de tal maneira que não conseguiu evitar que aquele calor tão intenso se espalhasse pelo restante do seu corpo.

Quando conseguiu discernir algo em sua mente: sentiu raiva de Seiya pela ousadia. Raiva por ele fazê-la ter aquelas sensações contraditórias. Pensou em relutar, moveu os braços, tentando se separar do agarre firme das mãos dele, porém, o moreno tinha uma força fora do normal e acabou que a sua intenção teve resultado reverso: o colega de escola impôs maior intensidade ao abraço, fazendo seus corpos se comprimirem e seus lábios se unirem ainda mais.

Sentiu a raiva adensar. Raiva de si mesma por se perceber traída pelo seu próprio corpo, que começava a gostar daquele contato. O seu coração, maior traidor de todos, havia se animado tanto que disparara em batidas frenéticas, enquanto arrepios subiam e desciam por sua espinha dorsal. Seiya a beijava de um jeito tão quente e envolvente, que de repente, se viu desejando que os lábios dele não se afastassem tão logo dos seus.

Aliah havia começado a se entregar quando o repentino barulho de batidas na porta fizera os dois agirem ao mesmo tempo, tomando impulso e se desgrudando.

_— Senhorita, precisa de algo? _

Ouviram a voz de general da governanta da residência.

Aliah apressou-se em responder:

— Não! – exclamou e, estando de costas para Seiya, buscou se recompor, temendo que a emprega adentrasse o local. Lambeu os lábios e passou a costa de uma das mãos pelo canto dos mesmos para secar o excesso de umidade.

_— Se precisar de algo, minha senhorita... água, chá, mais biscoitos, o segurança... _— a voz sugerira, abafada, por causa da porta fechada.

— Está tudo bem, Urahana — Aliah garantiu — O Seiya já está de saída.

_— Ah, que ótimo!_ – a mulher respondeu animada, sem receios de esconder sua euforia e alívio. — Vou aguardá-lo no hall de entrada, então.

— Estou? – Seiya perguntou, depois de ouvirem a marcha que o sapato de salto propagava no azulejo no lado de fora.

— Sim, está. – Aliah foi incisiva. – Você já veio fazer o que queria, não é? Então, fora. – ela pediu, menos energética, ainda com o peito subindo e descendo do nervosismo e das sensações estranhas que aquele beijo lhe provocara.

O moreno sorriu. Talvez estivesse tendo dela uma reação melhor do que esperava. Achou por bem obedecer.

— Tá, eu vou. – ele apanhou a mochila que havia deixado em cima da escrivaninha e a arrumou no ombro; seguiu em direção da porta do quarto, mas antes de sair ele se voltou para a Aliah. – Liah, quer ir comigo no Festival de Primavera no sábado?

— Hã?

— Eu sei que me ouviu.

— Você não está se achando muito atrevido, não, Seiya? — a garota perguntou, em tom claro de indignação. — Não fique pensando coisas só porque roubou um... um...

— Eu entendi. Só me responde diretamente: quer ou não?

— Claro que não!

— Bem... – ele suspirou. — Eu não vou me convencer só com um "não". Então, vou vir jantar aqui amanhã e você pode pensar melhor se vai ou não.

— Quem está te convidando?

— Eu estou. Amanhã às dezenove horas. Quero ter certeza que você estará mais animada... _Ja_!

— Seiya, espere um momento!

Mas o amigo não deu ouvidos ao chamado, abriu a porta e desceu as escadas correndo. Aliah o seguiu, mas ao chegar aos degraus, percebeu que o colega de sala já estava na porta principal, despedindo-se da governanta com um bater de continência.

— Até mais, Taichou!

Assim que ele passou pela porta a fechando, os olhares das duas se encontraram e a governanta a inquiriu, ainda cheia de dúvidas: — Minha senhorita, aquele garoto disse que foi convidado para o jantar aqui amanhã, eu ouvi corretamente?

Aliah suspirou e tentando manter-se ereta após o suspirar desolado; empinou o nariz o máximo que pôde e respondeu: — Tem alguma objeção? Eu não posso ter um convidado nessa casa de vez em quando?

— Mas senhorita, logo um tipinho sem futuro como...

— Urusai! — a adolescente esbravejou. — Ele é meu colega de escola. Além disso, é um dos alunos mais promissores no futebol. Espero que o trate adequadamente amanhã. Agora eu vou me deitar porque a minha cabeça voltou a doer.

"Como eu não pensei nisso? Era de se esperar que um tipinho rude como ele só pudesse estar na Kanagoe em função do destaque em algum esporte... E o futebol hoje forma atletas milionários... Pelo jeito, o garoto não é tão sem futuro como eu imaginava, mas preciso pesquisar isso mais a fundo...", a empregada sorriu, pensando consigo mesmo.

— Deseja um analgésico, minha senhorita? — a mulher perguntou, antes que Aliah sumisse nos corredores.

— Não quero nada! Só preciso descansar.

Aliah voltou para o quarto e trancou a porta, encostando-se no batente e sentindo algo se embaralhar no seu interior. Escorregou as costas pela madeira até chegar ao chão e ali, abraçou-se aos joelhos e afundou a cabeça nos braços, sentindo-se completamente confusa.

— Eu sempre me vi apaixonada pelo Shun... Mas o que estou sentindo agora é algo totalmente diferente... Seiya... que droga é essa que me fez sentir? — ela se perguntara. — O que você quer de mim afinal?

...

— Tadaima! – Seiya anunciou, deixando o tênis e a meia na entrada da casa e pisando descalço no piso de taco que parecia mais limpo e reluzente que o habitual, pois conseguia até visualizar o seu reflexo nele. O que fê-lo deduzir que Shun já estava se sentindo bem mais animado.

Sentiu um cheiro bom de comida vindo da cozinha e foi guiado mecanicamente pelo aroma até o local de onde este vinha. Ao entrar no cômodo, encontrou Shun à beira do fogão, remexendo algo em uma panela; aspirou aquele aroma maravilhoso até ele adentrar suas narinas e atingir direto seu estômago fazendo-o roncar alto. Só então, Shun pareceu ter percebido sua chegada; voltando-se para ele e o cumprimentando.

— Seiya, Okaeri!

— Hm... – o moreno assentiu e se aproximou do fogão, farejando a fumaça que exalava da panela. – O que está cozinhando?

— Gyudon... (1)

— Oh! Sério? – os olhos dele brilharam com a resposta. – Só de sentir o cheiro bom, minha barriga começou a roncar como se fosse um leão.

— Mais meia hora e estará tudo pronto — Shun informou, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

— Ótimo! – Seiya exclamou e caminhou até a geladeira, abrindo-a e apanhando a garrafa água. — Dá tempo de eu tomar banho. — ele disse, andando até o lado da cozinha onde ficavam os armários embutidos na parede e retirando do compartimento de cima, um copo de plástico na cor vermelha, enchendo-o de água em seguida.

Shun sorriu amenamente, estava até feliz pelo irmão estar agindo do seu jeito normal. Aparentemente, ele parecia ter esquecido, ou deixado de lado a discussão que tiveram pela manhã. Mesmo assim, o fato de Seiya não ter treino e estar chegando àquela hora em casa, despertara sua curiosidade. O caçula até queria perguntar, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha receio de que suas especulações fizessem Seiya se recordar de mais cedo e de que estava bravo consigo, assim, concluiu por bem, não entrar em detalhes. Apenas soltou um suspiro breve e voltou sua atenção para o cozido.

Seiya bebeu dois copos de água seguidos. Ainda estava incrédulo no que havia feito, jamais imaginou que teria a coragem de fazer o que fez, muito menos de se convidar para jantar na casa da Aliah com os familiares, ceramente esnobes, dela. Olhou Shun de rabo de olho e o notou tenso. Talvez ainda estivesse com medo de que retomasse a discussão de mais cedo. Na realidade, ainda estava muito chateado com ele, porém, sabia que o irmão tinha muito mais pontos positivos do que negativos. Por isso, tinha que dar uma nova chance para ele.

Sem querer, os dois acabaram chamando o nome um do outro praticamente ao mesmo tempo, gerando um terceiro nome, como um "shunsei" que fizeram os dois rirem.

— Você primeiro – Shun permitiu.

— Não, os mais novos primeiro — Seiya rebateu, tentando ser gentil.

— Tá... — Shun concordou, sabendo que Seiya era teimoso e não adiantava discutir. — Eu queria pedir desculpas por hoje cedo, Seiya.

— Ah, esquece, Shun. Eu não consigo olhar pra essa sua cara tão ingênua e ficar chateado por muito tempo. Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpreso com sua reação. Mas... eu acho que todo mundo tem seu momento de egoísmo. Você não é diferente, caso o contrário, não seria nem humano.

Shun sorriu aliviado e agradeceu.

— Arigato, Seiya.

— Não por isso. — o moreno retribuiu o sorriso, mas logo ele o desfez, voltando seu semblante sério. Ainda tinha algo a dizer ao caçula e achou que aquele era o momento certo. — Hein, Shun...

— Hm?

— Eu fui até a casa da Aliah hoje.

Fora a vez de Shun desfazer o sorriso do rosto.

— Fazer o quê?

— Ela faltou na escola também... – o moreno pigarreou, coçou a bochecha, engoliu em seco, então, concluiu: — Eu disse toda a verdade para ela sobre você e o Hyoga.

Os olhos verdes de Shun se arregalaram; incrédulos. Se Aliah sabia... Isso significava que agora estava nas mãos dela? Ela poderia usar aquela informação para chantageá-lo. Não acreditara que havia Seiya havia contado seu maior segredo, justamente para Aliah Kanomotto. Entreabriu os lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando formular uma réplica.

— Seiya...? Por quê? Por que fez isso?

— Ela tinha o direito de saber — o moreno foi categórico. — Ela precisava saber, Shun. Só assim Aliah vai parar de ficar criando ilusões e expectativas sobre você...

— Eu nunca dei margens para que ela criasse ilusões sobre mim, Seiya. Mesmo assim ela criou. Quem garante que a Liah não vai usar esse segredo pra tentar fazer algo.

— Está sugerindo que a Aliah vai te chantagear? – Seiya perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, não acreditando naquela insinuação. – Você acha que ela seria capaz de usar esse segredo para obrigá-lo a ficar com ela?

— Não é isso, Seiya! Eu... Não sei...

— Shun... – o moreno se aproximou do caçula que havia abaixado a cabeça, então segurou o queixo dele e o ergueu, fazendo-o olhar dentro dos seus olhos. — Eu conheço um pouco das mulheres. A Aliah não é esse bicho de sete cabeças que todos pintam, não. No fundo, ela é apenas como eu, uma pessoa sincera e determinada. Só. Além do mais, eu não iria dizer nada se eu não confiasse nela.

Shun suspirou. Sobrepôs a mão de Seiya com a sua e fitou os olhos castanhos agora muito próximos do seu. Seiya tinha um olhar tão determinado e firme que chegava a ser sufocante. Então, afastou a mão dele do seu rosto para e deu as costas, voltando-se para o cozido no fogo ao mesmo tempo em que fugia daqueles orbes tão obstinados. Tinha que confiar um pouco em Seiya.

— Eu preciso terminar o jantar.

— Tudo bem – o outro concordou. Mas, antes de sair da cozinha, Seiya garantiu: — Não se preocupe quanto a Aliah, Shun. Eu vou jantar na casa dela e depois vou convidá-la para ir ao festival comigo. Eu vou fazer com que ela o esqueça. Isso é uma promessa.

Shun apertou o cabo da colher de madeira com firmeza entre os dedos, enquanto ouvia os passos dele se distanciando. Achou-se patético por ter colocado em dúvida a determinação de Seiya.

"Será que o Seiya está...?", Shun meneou a cabeça em negação, afastando aquela possibilidade. "Não, ele não fugiu da senhorita Kido para acabar apaixonando por uma garota ainda mais rica e esnobe que ela... Isso é impossível."

...

Quando Hyoga chegou ao escritório do pai de Juashino para deixá-lo no trabalho, o homem explicou aos dois que já não precisava mais dos serviços do filho naquele dia. O loiro se desculpou muitas vezes em seguida, antes que o empresário conseguisse informá-lo que não era pelo atraso e sim, porque era aniversário da filha caçula e que havia combinado com a ex-esposa de fazer uma pequena confraternização na residência dela.

Foi então que Hyoga inquiriu o amigo, incrédulo: — Como você esqueceu o aniversário da sua própria irmã, Jua?

— Ah, como vou saber? — o amigo balançou os ombros. — Não ando com uma agenda no bolso não, aê! E na verdade, não lembro nem qual é a data do MEU aniversário, Lorão!

— Não se preocupe, meu jovem. A Kina conhece bem o irmão que tem. Venha conosco, está convidado também. – o pai informou ao Hyoga.

— Eu agradeço. — Hyoga disse, curvando parte do corpo.

— Velho, tu vai comprar bolo?

— Óbvio, meu filho. — ele afirmou, levantando-se da cadeira e apanhando o paletó que estava nas costas dela e vestindo-o. — Vamos passar na padaria no caminho.

— _Yata_! — Juashi comemorou, erguendo os braços para cima, eufórico. — Bolo! Bolo! Boloooo!

Hyoga sorriu, o pai do amigo parecia um senhor comum, não era tão de idade, talvez uns quarenta e cinco anos, mesmo assim, ainda tinha um ar bem jovial. Ele usava os cabelos castanhos e volumosos repartidos de lado, as sobrancelhas eram bem delineadas, as íris dos olhos acastanhadas e vestia um terno impecavelmente alinhado. Percebeu que o senhor Yamamoto também tinha um rosto em um formato bonito, mais arredondado, diferente do angular de Juashi. Pensou que talvez o amigo se parecesse mais com a mãe, e que Kina se parecia mais com o pai.

— Não quero incomodar o encontro de família — o loiro informou, sentindo-se invasivo.

— Não é só um encontro de família, amigos são muito bem vindos em festas de aniversário. — o pai do amigo garantiu com um sorriso simpático, que fez Hyoga concordar com um menear de cabeça.

— Ah, velho! Se liga na parada. É claro que o loiro não vai fazer essa desfeita pra Kina-chan!

— Não chame seu pai desse jeito grosseiro, Jua! — Hyoga o advertiu.

— Ah, qual é, Lorão? Vai ficar do lado do meu velho agora, é? Tú é melhor amigo de quem afinal?

O empresário sorriu com um balançar de cabeça, achando graça da amizade dos dois. Em seguida, terminou de guardar suas coisas na gaveta da escrivaninha, colocou a chave do carro e o celular no bolso do paletó, então se juntou a dupla.

— Eu lido com esse linguajar do meu filho há muito tempo, rapaz... — ele riu, colocando uma das mãos nos ombros de Hyoga e a outra no ombro do filho, direcionando-os para fora do pequeno escritório de publicidade. — Melhor andarmos, ou vamos fazer essa festa só o ano que vem.

— Ei, Loiro! Poderíamos chamar aquela loirinha bonitinha, a sua amiga estrangeira, hã?

— A Anina?

— Essa mesma! Cara, ela é uma graça!

— Quanto mais gente, melhor! — o mais velho garantiu, perante o olhar inquisidor do loiro. — É véspera de feriado mesmo.

Hyoga acabou se empolgando com a ideia de uma festa. Ligou para Nina, que concordou desde que pudesse levar a irmã, Elian, mesmo imaginando a resposta do pai do amigo, o loiro perguntou novamente se poderia ir mais uma pessoa e após a confirmação dele, Nina desligou com a promessa de que se encontrariam mais tarde na casa do Juashino.

Era a primeira vez também que o loiro via a mãe de Juashi, uma senhora que apesar dos quase cinquenta anos, era bem conservada. Tinha os cabelos cumpridos e encaracolados, não era esbelta, pois tinha um corpo com curvas, seios avolumados; ela ainda usava óculos de aros escuros que lhe dava um ar intelectual. Além disso, ele vestia um terninho preto que lhe caía muito bem. Talvez, fosse até uniforme da loja de cosméticos femininos a qual era gerente. E quem sabe, por isso, ela tivesse a pele bem tratada, maquiada e que exalava um cheiro bom de perfume e cremes.

Como Hyoga imaginara, Juashi tinha mesmo herdado os genes da mãe: o rosto angular, o nariz fino e arrebitado, além dos olhos estreitos.

Ela colocava os pratos na mesa, enquanto o ex-marido a elogiava.

— Os anos estão sendo gentis com você, não é, Yoko?

— Na verdade, Matsuo, eu rejuvenesci uns dez anos depois que nos separamos. Ao contrário de você, não é mesmo? Cada vez que o vejo você parece mais gordo, ha, ha, ha! — a mulher não deixou de observar a barriguinha do homem que se acentuou quando ele sentou-se no tatame rente a mesa.

— Eu já tinha falado pro velho que ele estava ficando pançudo! — Juashi ajudou a mãe.

— Não seja má, Yoko e Jua-chan! — ele se avermelhou.

— Deveria abrir esse paletó, querido, os botões vão explodir! — ela continuou sarreando-o e rindo exageradamente, aproveitando para repor o saquê no copo dele.

— Mãe, meu pai ainda é muito gato. — reclamou a aniversariante ao lado do namorado, que permanecia em silêncio.

— Filha, você precisa de óculos e urgente.

— Mãe, é melhor não, se ela começar a enxergar melhor tem nenguin aqui que vai se ferrar grandão, ha, ha, ha!

Jua havia aproveitado a deixa para tirar sarro de Hiroki, o namorado da irmã, que estava constrangido e silencioso por ser a primeira vez que conhecia o pai da jovem. Quando o menino direcionou um olhar sobressaltado para Juashi, este gargalhou ainda mais alto, as risadas que também pareciam com a da mãe.

— Tô brincando cunhado! — ele se defendeu, então cutucou o loiro ao seu lado, mudando o foco das suas brincadeiras. — Hein, Loiro! Viu como a minha mãe ainda é uma gata, e o meu velho um acabado? A minha sorte é que puxei minha okaa-san, né, mãe?

— Obrigada, meu filho. — a senhora Yoko concordou, mas em compensação, Kina que já estava trêmula de raiva do irmão, explodiu.

— Cala boca, Jua! Seu estúpido! Será que nem no dia do meu aniversário você não se comporta!

— Calma aê, maninha...

— Não briguem desse jeito crianças.

Hyoga sorriu. Estava no meio de uma família de verdade. Apesar de que, aqueles dois pais estarem separados e terem ficado brigados por um bom tempo, agora sustentavam um bom relacionamento, que dava para se notar no ar. Sentiu algo estranho o invadir, apesar de estar feliz, uma pontada de inveja lhe apertou o estômago, por saber que era diferente de todos ali. Não tivera uma família de verdade. Porém, aquela sensação durou muito pouco, pois não demorou muito e chegou Anina acompanhada da irmã, e logo o bom humor da loira contagiou tornou o clima mais divertido. Outra visita surpresa, fora Kazuko do templo Kirei, a ex-namorada de Juashi, ela e Kina ainda tinham um bom relacionamento por isso a jovem fora convidada.

O loiro percebeu que no meio da comemoração Kazuko começou a ficar um pouco incomodada, provavelmente, pelo fato de Juashi estar todo assanhado para o lado da menina estrangeira; amiga dele. Tanto, que a ouviu resmungando: — Parece que os orientais estão se rendendo mesmo as belezas das loiras... — ela constatou, suspirando desolada.

Hyoga resolveu animá-la.

— Não fique assim, Kazuko. A miscigenação das raças é algo bom.

— É, eu sei. — ela afirmou, irônica. — Daqui a pouco não vai ser algo incomum ver japonês de olhos claros andando por aí... — ela riu, levando a bebida a boca.

— Meu pai era japonês. — Hyoga comentou distante.

— Me desculpe, Hyoga. Mas você não puxou nada dele pelo que vejo.

— Isso pode ser verdade. — ele concordou um tanto sem graça, afinal, não era tanta certeza já que nunca vira o pai. — Não conheci meu pai, mas sou bem parecido com a minha mãe.

— Sorte sua, né? Por isso é lindo. Loiro e de olhos encantadoramente azuis. — ela disse sorrindo, reparando, pela primeira vez, na cor dos olhos do rapaz, o qual nunca havia prestado tanta atenção antes, mesmo tendo noção da grandeza da beleza dele. Na realidade, ela imaginava que Hyoga fosse do cara tipo metido por ter tão boa aparência. Mas pelo que percebia, estava totalmente enganada. — Então, cadê sua mãe? Está no seu país?

— Não... — Hyoga balançou a cabeça, olhando para as mãos que apertavam a base do copo de suco. — Ela morreu.

— Ops. Que furo. É verdade, vocês todos são órfãos, esqueci desse detalhe. Perdão?

— Tudo bem... — ele disse. — Mas, falando em miscigenação, tem notícias da Ivana?

— Ah, sim! – um sorriso se iluminou no rosto de Kazuko que contagiou até os presentes na mesa que pararam para observá-la. — Quando estava saindo de casa, o Shiryu recebeu uma ligação da Iva, parece que o bebê irá nascer no começo do mês, talvez no dia quatro ou cinco de maio. Isso não é maravilhoso?

— Quê? Então, meu sobrinho está pra nascer?

— Sobrinho, não, sobrinha. — ela o corrigiu. — É uma menina.

— Pô, Lorão! Tú já vai ser tio, mermão! Parabéns, aê!

Uma sucessão de parabéns se seguiu para ele de repente, o que o constrangeu bastante. Afinal, estava roubando a cena da aniversariante. Mas, na verdade, era a primeira vez que Hyoga parara pra pensar naquilo: em menos de uma semana ele seria tio. De alguma forma, ele tinha uma família e ela começava a se ampliar. Sorrira abertamente para aquela mesa tão cheia e não deixou de imaginar que logo teria uma mesa como aquela.

...

— ATCHIM!

— Saúde, sensei! — os alunos de Shiryu no templo Kirei gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

O chinês, que vestia uma Hakama e um Dogi — uniforme de treino do Kendô — e tinha o cabelo longo preso em um rabo de cavalo, coçou o nariz, imaginando que poderia ter alguém falando dele, em seguida, curvou-se para os jovens, dando por encerrada a sua aula.

— Muito obrigado.

Os adolescentes repetiram o gesto do professor.

— Nós que agradecemos, sensei!

— Antes de irem, eu preciso dar um recado. — Shiryu chamou a atenção deles, antes que deixassem saíssem. — O Ryu-sensei irá me substituir a partir da próxima semana.

Houve alguns murmúrios de estranhamento, outros de reclamação, até que um dos garotos, — mais curioso —, perguntou o motivo, mesmo ouvindo dos colegas que era especulação indevida perguntar algo pessoal ao professor. Porém, Shiryu estava tão feliz com o telefonema de Iva que, mesmo tímido, acabou respondendo a questão.

— Bem, é que o professor de vocês aqui... vai ser papai.

— Hã?

— Shiryu-sensei, vai ter um filho?

— Eu nem sabia que ele era casado!

Após tentar acalmar a excitação dos jovens e explicar que não era casado e que a filha fora gerada sem planejamento, Shiryu aproveitou a situação para alertar seus alunos sobre os cuidados que se deve ter ao se relacionarem. Ao final, concluiu que estava feliz com a chegada do bebê; iria assumi-la e a receberia com todo amor que pudesse dar. Depois disso, os jovens se despediram, desejando-o sorte na viagem.

O senhor Kirei, dono do templo, estava na entrada do Dojo e ouviu toda a conversa. Esperou os jovens saírem para entrar e falar com Shiryu.

— Você vai sozinho para o estrangeiro, Shiryu?

O chinês, que terminava de guardar as varas de bambus em um armário, respondeu: — O Ikki vai comigo, Kirei-sama. Ele ficará lá até terminar a semana do ouro aqui no Japão, depois ele retorna, por que tem que trabalhar e tem a faculdade. Mas eu vou ficar por mais um tempo.

— Muito?

— Sinceramente: ainda não sei, mestre. — o chinês confessou, soltando os ombros. — Eu preciso terminar os preparativos da viagem, mas acredita que só em pensar de que, daqui alguns dias terei um pedaço de mim nos meus braços, eu fico tão nervoso que nem sei mais o que tenho que fazer?

O velho senhor sorriu.

— Ser pai é uma responsabilidade muito grande, meu filho. Espero que você e a Iva-chan resolvam-se da melhor maneira possível.

— Faremos o possível, Kirei-sama. Eu não tive a oportunidade de viver com meus pais, assim como ela também não teve uma vida muito fácil. Entretanto, acho que isso servirá como alicerce para darmos a pequena Shunrei, uma vida diferente da que tivemos.

— Shunrei? — o dono do templo arregalou os olhos, irradiando um certo brilho no olhar ao perceber que a pequena menina que iria nascer, a qual considerava sua neta, já tinha até um nome. — É um bonito nome, por sinal...

— Obrigado, mestre. Eu quem escolhi, é em homenagem a uma garota especial que morreu e foi como irmã para mim... — o instrutor respondeu, sorrindo de volta, enchendo-se de certa nostalgia, ao lembrar-se da amiga, que vivera ao lado de si no templo em Rozan, como se fosse sua irmã. — Mal posso esperar para ver como serão os traços da minha Shunrei...

— Não se preocupe, meu filho. Dois jovens de beleza tão abundante só podem gerar uma semente ainda mais linda e perfeita... Estive pensando, talvez eu viaje com vocês... Vou deixar a Kazuko-chan administrando o templo. Acho que já está na hora dela ter mais responsabilidades aqui, assim, eu também posso viajar um pouco, conhecer outro país e também, pegar nos braços a minha pequena neta...

Shiryu arregalou os olhos, tentou, mas não conseguiu conter a emoção. Uma singela lágrima desceu dos seus olhos. Ultimamente, andava muito sensível, provavelmente, pela proximidade do nascimento da filha. E, depois de ouvir aquela declaração do Senhor Kirei, que o remeteu ao seu antigo mestre Dokho e após ter se lembrado de Shunrei, não conseguiu segurar a comoção. Estava feliz por ser tratado de forma tão carinhosa pela família Kirei, acabou chorando.

O velho apenas se aproximou sorrindo, repousou a mão sobre um dos ombros do rapaz, que agora se derramava em lágrimas enquanto passava as costas das mãos para limpar os olhos, e afirmou:

— Sei que deve estar muito nervoso, meu filho. É uma experiência nova e assustadora. É uma pequena parte de si que está chegando em forma de uma pequena vida, pura e totalmente indefesa. Sei o quanto isso gera confusão na mente de alguém que não estava preparado. Será bom ter alguém mais velho do seu lado para lhe dar conselhos e apoio.

O chinês ergueu os olhos para o homem, então assentiu, e realmente agradecido falou:

— Arigatô, mestre...

...

O chinês chegou em casa depois de ter jantado no templo, já que o senhor Kirei insistira. O apoio do homem havia realmente lhe aviado um pouco do nervosismo. Também tivera um primeiro dia agradável na faculdade, apesar de não ter tido aulas, apenas apresentações e uma palestra de recepção.

Deixou os sapatos na soleira da porta e entrou em casa, percebeu tudo muito silencioso, só ouvia um ruído meio abafado de dedos teclando. Seguiu o barulho e foi parar na sala; como esperado, havia alguém no computador, era o caçula.

— Tadaima, Shun — falou ao se aproximar e acabou assustando o mais novo, que sobressaltou na cadeira. — Desculpe? Não quis te assustar.

— Tudo bem... Okaeri... — Shun respondeu, suspirando aliviado. — Achei que fosse o Ikki.

— Tá fazendo algo de errado aí, é?

— Ah... Como se eu fosse desse tipo. — ele riu, voltando a escrever no computador. — Só estou deixando um depoimento no Orkut da Natalie, amanhã é aniversário dela.

— Aquela sua meia-irmã lá do estrangeiro?

— Essa.

— Elas estão bem?

— Sim. Disseram estar com saudades de mim. Elas são fofas.

Shiryu só sorriu em confirmação, então perguntou dos outros irmãos.

— Cadê todo mundo?

— Seiya encheu a barriga do Gyudon que fiz e estava roncando no sofá até agorinha. — Shun respondeu, parando de digitar para dar atenção ao irmão e reparou que ele estava vestido com um estilo mais comum e diferente do usual dele, uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca de botões e manga curta. — Aí eu o chamei e falei pra ele ir pra cama. — prosseguiu. — Ele subiu as escadas meio cambaleando, mas acho que chegou no quarto. Já o Ikki, ele ligou dizendo que iria ver a Kanagawa-sensei e não sabia que hora chegaria em casa.

Shiryu sorriu novamente, então ajeitou a alça da mochila em um dos ombros, para aliviar o peso, já que no outro, trazia a bolsa com o uniforme de kendô e a espada de madeira.

— E você, está melhor?

— Ah... sim. Melhor. Quer que eu esquente o jantar?

— Por mim não precisa, desculpe não avisar, mas eu acabei jantando no templo, o senhor Kirei insistiu.

— Tudo bem, só o faminto do Seiya comeu quase a metade do guisado, mesmo. Acho que o Hyoga vai comer a vontade então.

— Melhor guardar na geladeira, o Hyoga não deve chegar como fome, já que ele está no aniversário da irmã do Juashi.

— Aniversário? — Shun franziu as sobrancelhas. O namorado não havia lhe dito que iria a uma festa.

— Você não sabia? — Shiryu estranhou. — Eu fiquei sabendo pela Kazuko que foi convidada pela Kina, a aniversariante.

Shun voltou-se para o computador, e tentou esboçar despreocupação, sorrindo.

— Pois é... ele não disse. Mas achei mesmo que ele estava escondido na casa do Juashino. Os dois não se desgrudam...

— É verdade. — Shiryu concordou, sorrindo também. — Vou subir. Preciso de um banho e descanso.

— Certo. Oyasumi.

— Oyasumi.

Shun voltou para a tela do computador e terminou de escrever o depoimento, tentando não se prender naquela dorzinha corrosiva que se instaurara em seu estômago e começava a incomodá-lo. Também decidiu checar os e-mails em sua caixa de mensagem e abriu o comunicador do Messenger, assim que ficou online, uma janela pulou na tela e o nome que brilhava junto com ela fez seus olhos se arregalarem. Ponderou por um momento se clicava ou não na caixa que ascendia incessantemente, mas algo o impulsionou e ele resolveu abrir.

**Yumi_hito_Kazu para Shunny:** "Ohhhhh! Há quanto tempo, Shun? Já faz um ano que aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo, lembra? (*-*) Será que está livre pra gente passear de novo no Golden Week? Acho que deixamos algumas coisas pendentes desde a última vez..."

Shun engoliu em seco e oscilou com a mão no mouse. Mas não tinha porque ter tanto receio de conversar com o seu ex, pensando assim, voltou a teclar e respondeu.

**Shunny para Yumi_hito_kazu: **"Faz realmente algum tempo mesmo… Sair? Quem sabe, né? (^-^)"

...

Shun estava ressonando no sofá da sala quando Ikki adentrou o ambiente ascendendo a luz. O caçula se remexeu, colocando o antebraço na frente dos olhos para evitar o choque com a claridade. Ikki aproximou-se dele e sentou na ponta do móvel, retirando o braço dele do rosto, e repousando sua mão na face esquerda dele, medindo a temperatura.

Shun, ao sentir o toque do irmão descerrou os olhos e ao perceber que ele estava na frente da luz terminou de abri-los, falando preguiçoso e de um jeito manhoso:

— Onii-san...?

— Sua febre ainda está alta. Está vermelho. Você não tomou outro antitérmico depois que jantou?

— Achei que não precisava... — ele resmungou com a voz rouca. — Nem notei que estava com febre... — Shun franziu o rosto, tocando a própria testa e imaginando que agora deveria ser febre de verdade.

— Você ainda dorme aqui na sala, ao invés de estar no quarto! — Ikki bronqueou, mas em um tom de voz baixo.

— Desculpe, nii-san... Mas é que eu estava chateado. Fiquei o dia inteiro sozinho. O Seiya chegou e mal falou comigo, o Shiryu chegou cansado e também já foi dormir... Queria colo...

Ikki arregalou os olhos e então sorriu, debruçou-se sobre o caçula e enfiando as mãos por baixo das costas dele, puxou-o para si, trocando de posição, sentou-se no sofá, ficando com o tronco dele sobre seu colo. Shun, que sempre fora muito mimado por ele, não rejeitou de forma alguma o dengo. Enlaçou as costas do irmão e aninhou-se em seu tórax, escondendo o rosto avermelhado. O mais velho afagou os cabelos dele, que estavam bem perto do seu rosto e exalavam um cheiro gostoso de xampu.

— Continua manhoso, igual quando era um bebê, não é?

— Hm... É que tem hora que dá vontade de voltar a ser aquele bebezinho que dormia no colo do meu irmãozão... — Shun sorriu, erguendo o rosto para olhar Ikki, e seus lábios acabaram ficando bem próximos dos dele.

O mais velho sorriu, descendo a carícia dos cabelos para o rosto acalorado do Shun. Sentiu algo apertar dentro de si, para ele, Shun ainda era seu pequeno e inofensivo irmão, por mais que ele já estivesse crescido, e tivesse passado por tantas provações assim como ele. Esfregou a ponta do seu nariz ao dele e Shun fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor aquele carinho tão bom.

Ikki sorriu, ainda mais encantado e não resistiu, segurou o queixo de Shun e aproximou seus lábios do dele, tocando-o delicadamente, em um selinho. O coração do mais novo disparou ao ter os lábios pressionados pelo do irmão, apesar de ser algo inocente, já não tinha os lábios virgens e por isso não conseguiu apenas assimilar como um gesto fraternal.

Como a porta principal da casa estava aberta, Hyoga adentrou sem fazer barulho, ao ouvir a conversa na sala, seguiu para o ambiente, contudo...

Foi um choque ver Shun sendo afagado nos braços de Ikki e para piorar, presenciou o momento em que o mais velho tocou os lábios do namorado.

Crispou os punhos com força e pigarreou, pronunciando um "Tadaima" em alto e bom som, fazendo-os perceber sua presença. Mas, apesar disso, eles não se desgrudaram. Hyoga não entendeu que olhar era aquele que Shun lhe direcionou quando notou sua chegada, ele apenas virou um pouco o pescoço, o olhou de canto, então voltou a se aconchegar no colo do mais velho, esfregando seu rosto no peito de Ikki e mantendo-se abraçado à ele. Já Ikki, por sua vez, também o envolveu mais em seus braços, mas voltou a atenção para si, respondendo-o:

— Okaeri, Hyoga. Por que está chegando tão tarde em casa?

Hyoga sentiu algo ruir dentro de si. Era uma irritação fora do normal, uma pontada que parecia esfaquear seu estômago por dentro. Além de presenciar aquela cena, ainda era obrigado a ouvir o interrogatório de pai-detetive de Ikki. "Depois o Shun não quer que eu não tenha raiva e nem ciúmes disso!". Mas apesar de sentir aquele tremor lhe abalar as estruturas, fazendo sua língua coçar para proferir má-criações, suspirou, tentando manter a calma e responder.

— Era... aniversário da... da... da... — Apesar de querer, Hyoga não conseguira se concentrar o suficiente enquanto seus olhos vislumbravam aquilo, mas tentou de novo, respirou profundamente, e assim concluiu: — era aniversário da irmã do Juashi e os pais deles pediram que eu ficasse para a pequena confraternização que fizeram de última hora...

— Hm. — Ikki resmungou. — Parabéns por ter conseguido o emprego. — mudou de assunto.

Naquele momento a única coisa que Hyoga conseguiu responder, mas deixou somente em sua mente, foi um intenso e sonoro "Foda-se!".

Shun não se manifestou quanto a notícia de emprego. Pelo jeito, Hyoga não lhe devia mesmo satisfações, afinal, passara o dia inteiro em casa, ele sabia que estava doente, e nem sequer ligara para saber como estava, muito menos, lhe ligara para lhe dar notícias. Ikki sabia do emprego, Shiryu sabia do aniversário e ele, que era o "namorado", não sabia de nada. Já que o loiro achava que não precisava se reportar a si, também não se mostraria interessado em saber, desta forma, continuou fingindo indiferença. Até que a voz do loiro irrompeu seus pensamentos:

— Ve- vejo que está melhor, Shun?

— Hm... – resmungou em resposta.

— Ele ainda está febril. — Ikki o desmentiu. — Shun, vamos subir. Eu vou te dar remédio. Que ideia é essa de dormir no sofá? Você deveria estar embaixo das cobertas.

Shun nem ouvira a nova repreensão do mais velho, estava muito chateado com o Hyoga, e mesmo que não fosse do seu feitio ser incompreensivo, naquele instante, não queria falar com ele e nem ouvir desculpas. Poderia até ser uma atitude egoísta e mimada, mas realmente sentia-se magoado com a falta de atenção de alguém que se dizia loucamente apaixonado. Por isso, não conseguira reagir da forma passível que sempre agia.

— Hein, nii-san... Posso dormir com você hoje?

Aquela pergunta fez as agulhadas que Hyoga sentia no estômago serem redirecionadas e atingirem em cheio seu peito, o ardor que comprimiu aquela região foi tão sufocante, que o siberiano sentiu o ar lhe faltar e a respiração se condensar.

— Claro... — o mais velho concordou, levantando-se com o caçula no colo. — Assim eu posso monitorar sua febre — ele deduziu. — Boa noite, Hyoga. — desejou ao passar por ele.

O loiro não respondeu, seus olhos azuis claros apenas se estreitaram na direção de Shun, que manteve seus orbes fechados e as mãos ainda agarradas ao peito do irmão. Os dois subiram a escada e quando o barulho de passos cessaram, Hyoga levou as duas mãos no rosto, sentindo-o molhado devido as lágrimas que escorriam, então cobriu a face com elas e caiu de joelhos no carpete da sala e tremulo de indignação, chorou. Chorou de soluçar, tentando apaziguar aquele intenso ardor que corroia seu peito.

— Maldição!

Continua...

* * *

**Notas**:

**Gyudon **– é um ensopado de carne de vaca temperado com saquê e molho Shoyu.

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews: **

**Amy** – Uiaaa, você apareceu! \o\ Que bom que voltou a deixar review. Nunca desmereço nenhuma opinião dos meus leitores, Amy! Com certeza vou deixar anotado tudo o que disse para os próximos capítulos. E espero que continue curtindo a história!

**Cardosinha** – Outra sumida, voltou! Pois é, não deixou review na última, mas essa autora aqui é tão cara de pau que cobra e os sumidos reaparece. :D E tem gente que reclama que eu demoro a postar os capítulos, mas tem leitores que passa capítulos e capítulos sem deixar uma reviewzinha... (escritora emo) ahahahhahaha. A ideia do emprego do Hyoga é exatamente esse. 8D hahahahha E desta vez, o Seiya realmente vai dar um sossega leão na Liah. Obrigada pela review, amore!

**Dokho** – Olá Sérgio! Que bom que você é um dos poucos que não puxa minha orelha por demorar atualizar a fic. xD Pois é, determinação é o ponto forte do Seiya, né? Ikki tem suas tiradas de comédia, mesmo sendo um cara fechadão. Obrigada pelo carinho, amore!

**Mabel** – Olá, filhota! Pôxa, mandei seu texto revisado, mas não tive resposta. Espero que você esteja bem. Eu também estava a procura de emprego, igual ao Hyoga e você. Mas eu já consegui! Espero que consiga o seu logo. O Oga também já conseguiu o dele, agora só falta você! Se esforça aí, Mabel! Ow, você entra em sintonia mesmo, né, filhota? Acho que eu chamo de verdadeiro 'envolvimento com a história'. O meu Choqui não tá de greve não. Ele tá lendo esse fi da mãe. Ele me disse por Skype esses dias. Só tá fazendo doce, filha. Hahahahha Bjos ;*

**Nalu** – Minha assessora amada! \o\ hahahahahahhahaha. Pois é. Nada exagerado a casa dela, né? :D Ah, eu adoro o Jua também. Ele e o Ken é um dos meus originais favoritos. *_* Aham. Eu já tenho tudo esquematizado pro Oga de DJ. Ele vai fazer sucesso. xD Ah, Ikki sabe sim. Ele faz isso de propósito pra encher o pobre do Akira. Hahahahah Ahh, o beijo foi de suspirar, né? E pode se orgulhar desse casal, ele só existe porque você me encheu de ideias sobre eles e me fez apaixonar por Seiya x Liah. Hahahah É, eu gosto do Seiya brincalhão também. Farei o possível pra mantê-lo sempre tão animado com é. Estou esperando o especial do twitter, mas sei que vc tá passando Tb. Obrigada por me deixar a par de tudo.

**Patrícia** – Oie, Patricia! Nosso Shunzinho apareceu, né? :D E acredite, ele vai aparecer mais. Vou tentar sim, dar uma atenção boa para os meus Garotos, eu ando muito em dívida com eles e com os fãs também. Ah, então... Ikki e Shun teve uma boa aparição nesse capítulo, né? Espero que tenha curtido. xD Ahhhh, quando o Ikki souber do Hyoga e do Shun, a casa vai cair... _ Obrigada pela review, amore! Bjooos ;*

* * *

**Um pequeno desabafo. **

Bem, vou usar esse espaço para desabafar um pouco. Sei que andam comentando que eu sou enrolada de mais para postar os capítulos e que mesmo eu estando desempregada (ou seja, tendo tempo livre de sobra) continuo demorando com as atualizações das fics.

Porém, eu sei que sou enrolada, isso não é novidade nem para mim e nem para quem me acompanha. Só fiquei chateada com esse comentário, porque nele vem implícita a mensagem de um certo desleixo meu, ou falta comprometimento com a história, o que não é verdade. Eu amo os meus Garotos acima de tudo.

Então, quero explicar aqui (e vai ser a última vez, eu juro. :D), mesmo eu estando desempregada não significa que tenho todo o tempo do mundo livre. Sou adulta, ajudava nas tarefas de casa e quem é dona de casa saber que é serviço que não acaba mais. Fora isso, ainda estava saindo pra procurar emprego (o qual já consegui) e estou dedicando um tempo aos estudos também, pra tentar prestar um concurso público e quem sabe, conseguir a sonhada estabilidade que nós, pobres mortais, tanto sonhamos. E também, tenho família, amigos, namorado, infelizmente escrever fanfics não é minha prioridade, muito menos meu ganha pão. É uma paixão, um hobby ao qual me dedico nas **horas vagas**, mas que já me gerou — e talvez ainda gere — muitos aborrecimentos que nem vale comentar.

Além disso, há aqueles que reclamam da demora de postar um capítulo que contem mais de cinco seis palavras (como esse), mas não deixa uma review que muitas vezes não passa de dez palavras. Eu reclamo por isso? Não. Eu compreendo que a pessoa tem uma vida a se dedicar e às vezes não pode parar pra escrever uma review, ou ler o capítulo novo, etc. A Zi, por exemplo, mandou uma mensagem no meu orkut, justificando o porque ela não está deixando reviews. Ela tá fazendo um filme! Oh, boa sorte ruivão!

Isso aqui também não é uma choradeira ou uma crise emo da minha parte. Afinal de contas, reclamar faz parte da natureza do ser humano e eu também reclamo da demora das atualizações de coisas que acompanho. E quando reclamamos da demora é porque realmente gostamos daquilo que estamos ansiando pra ver. Só estou dando uma justificativa para que se apague a ideia de que não estou atualizando a fic por desleixou ou porque perdi a vontade. Quando eu não quiser mais escrever Os Garotos (ou outra fic que seja), vou colocar uma mensagem final bem grande no último capítulo: "estou encerrando essa fic por que não quero mais escrevê-la" e pronto. Mas, se ela está parada lá, é porque com certeza, vou voltar atualizá-la.

"_Ah, mas você está se dedicando mais aquelas fics de Naruto...",_ vou ser sincera: a dedicação é a mesma. A diferença está no processo. As minhas fics de Naruto normalmente abordam poucos ambientes e poucos personagens; normalmente nelas há apenas um casal: SasuNaru ou NaruSasu, o que torna mais fácil a elaboração do roteiro, da inspiração e das ideias. Os Garotos é uma novela, tenho cinco personagens principais, tenho vários originais e eu preciso abordar todos de maneira homogênea, pra que uns não sobressaiam mais que os outros, o que é trabalhoso, tanto, que tenho uma auxiliar de roteiro que é a Naluza. Graças a ela estou conseguindo abordar todos os personagens por inteiro, sem ficar batendo em uma única tecla, deixando assim o capítulo mais rico e com mais conteúdo.

Além disso, um ponto que custa muito tempo para mim é a revisão. Para as fics de Naruto eu tenho uma revisora, a Blanxe-senpai, mas Os Garotos estou está sem revisor. Estou com esse capítulo pronto faz duas semanas e não consiguia postá-lo porque não tenho ninguém pra revisar. E para que eu faça isso, não preciso só de tempo, mas estar com a mente tranquila, se não eu não enxergo meus próprios erros. E é exatamente há duas semanas que comecei a trabalhar, chegava em casa com a mente esgotada sem paciência pra fazer isso.

Então, já quero deixar avisado que talvez as atualizações voltem a ficar lentas de novo. Apesar de que, me comprometi e quero cumprir minha meta de terminar essa fase dos Garotos até o meio do ano. (Essa fase. Ainda penso em uma terceira temporada). Mas, caso não consiga, é porque as outras prioridades que citei acima ficaram na frente, mas não é por falta de vontade e nem de desleixo pela história, vou repetir quantas vezes for necessário: eu amo os meus Garotos e vou terminar essa fic nem que no final, não tenha mais ninguém acompanhando.

Ufa! :D

Agora sim, até o próximo! o/


	19. Distância

**Os Garotos / Ano 2**

**Capítulo 18 – Distância **

**Revisado por Givah_Kitsune **

Hyoga saiu do quarto com a toalha no ombro, a escova de dentes na boca, a cara emburrada e os olhos inchados por não ter conseguido dormir bem durante a noite. Tentou entrar no banheiro, mas percebeu a porta trancada; bateu no patamar e ouviu a resposta abafada de Seiya: — Tá ocupadooooo!

A veia na testa do loiro latejou. Voltou a bater na porta, empregando mais força e reclamando:

— Seiya, seu folgado! Eu tenho que ir trabalhar! Será que não pode esperar eu tomar banho primeiro? Você está de folga da escola hoje!

— Fala isso pro meu estômago. Eu comi de mais ontem...

Hyoga arregalou os olhos, imaginando que o banheiro estaria inutilizável depois 'daquilo'. Suspirou, estapeando a própria testa e sentindo uma vontade imensa de estrangular o irmão. Todavia, o barulho da porta de Ikki sendo destrancada chamou sua atenção e também o lembrara de que sua insônia se devia em parte à ele: o homem que saía com os cabelos molhados, a pele do rosto limpa e reluzindo um ar de leveza o qual desconhecia nele.

— Bom dia. — disse Ikki, cumprimentado o loiro, e sem dar margens para Hyoga pensar se responderia ou não, emendou: — Use o meu banheiro. Está desocupado. Eu vou descer pra preparar o café.

Antes que Hyoga dissesse algo, o mais velho desceu as escadas. O russo demorou algum tempo para assimilar aquela estranha gentileza e quando conseguiu fazer sua mente acreditar que aquilo não fora uma alucinação, sentiu o coração disparar. Era medo do que veria se entrasse naquele cômodo, principalmente, depois do comportamento diferente do 'pai' da casa. Beliscou o próprio braço e ao constatar que não estava sonhando, seguiu na direção do lugar o qual estava com a porta semi-aberta.

Ao chegar, empurrou o patamar vagarosamente, colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro do ambiente e o espiou. O dia do feriado havia amanhecido bem ensolarado e as cortinas da sacada do quarto de Ikki estavam descerradas, fazendo a luminosidade banhar o ambiente de forma quase ofuscante. Hyoga tentou evitar olhar o leito, algo em sua intuição pedia pra não fazê-lo. Assim, apenas adentrou o ambiente em silêncio, fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado e deu a volta na cama, mantendo sempre como ponto de visão as cortinas que farfalhavam trazendo para dentro do quarto aquela brisa agradável de primavera.

Quando finalmente entrou no banheiro, impecavelmente limpo de Ikki, suspirou. Fitou seu rosto contraído no reflexo do espelho do armarinho sentindo-se um verdadeiro idiota em ter tantos ciúmes do mais velho. Os dois eram irmãos. Mas a cena da noite passada de Ikki tocando os lábios do Shun o perturbara a madrugada inteira, fazendo-o imaginar quantas vezes ele teria feito aquilo durante a noite, tendo o caçula aninhado em seus braços. Como poderia acreditar que Ikki realmente conseguia ter nexo e pensar 'só como irmão' enquanto tivesse aquela pele clara, macia e perfumada roçando em seu corpo de homem adulto e viril a madrugada toda?

Abriu o armarinho em busca do creme dental e enquanto escovava os dentes, pensou em como era um ser humano patético ao imaginar um incesto entre aqueles dois. Tinha que tirar aquilo da sua cabeça. Tentando manter os pensamentos mais centrados, despiu-se, largando seu pijama sobre o cesto de roupa suja de Ikki e adentrando no pequeno boxe do banheiro.

...

Dentro do quarto, Shun se despreguiçou. As pálpebras tremiam devido àquela claridade incômoda. Esticou o braço na cama, tateando em busca do corpo que adormecera ao seu lado, mas só encontrou o travesseiro revestido de uma fronha azul-escuro, o qual apanhou e abraçou, apertando com força, roçando seu rosto no tecido e aspirando o cheiro bom que ainda tinha ali.

— Onii-san? – perguntou, largando o travesseiro do lado e prestando atenção no barulho do chuveiro. Esfregou os olhos, ainda incomodado com a claridade e sentou-se na cama. — Nossa... Está tão claro... — O caçula passou a mão na nuca, sentindo os cabelos grudados naquela região. O calor do dia que já aquecia o ambiente fizera-o jogar para o lado o lençol que o cobria e retirar a camisa de moletom por cima da cabeça.

— Que calor é esse?

Ainda sonolento e bocejante, Shun desceu da cama e adentrou o pequeno cubículo onde era o banheiro. Fez suas necessidades enquanto o barulho alto do chuveiro enchia seus ouvidos, não lhe permitindo nem ouvir os próprios pensamentos; buscou um enxaguante bucal no armarinho, já que não tinha pegado sua escova no outro banheiro e fez o gargarejo só para tirar o gosto amargo que impregnava sua boca sempre que acordava. Cuspiu o líquido colorido na pia e retirou o restante do moletom, deixando-o sobre a tampa do vaso. Não deu descarga, pois isso enfraqueceria a água do chuveiro. Soltou um último bocejo e abriu o boxe, entrando e fechando-o em seguida.

— Vou tomar banho com você, nii-san, está muito calor.

Por um instante, o tempo pareceu se paralisar. A água abundante do chuveiro era o único som ouvido pelos dois ocupantes do pequeno boxe.

Hyoga estava tão entretido, aproveitando a 'cachoeira' que era a ducha de Ikki que foi pego de surpresa com a entrada repentina de Shun. Em nenhum instante havia percebido a presença dele na outra parte, muito menos, olhado além da divisória de vidro fosco.

O rosto de Shun fumegou ao se deparar com os orbes claros arregalados de Hyoga sobre si, e por um instante, ficou sem reação, com a respiração suspensa.

— O Seiya estava usando o outro banheiro e o Ikki... me deixou... usar... esse.

— Eu achei que fosse meu irmão. — Shun defendeu-se, encostando-se no vidro atrás de si, sentindo o abrasar do seu rosto arder em suas faces, ele queria manter uma distância praticamente impossível naquele espaço apertado.

O caçula também não sabia onde olhar. Moveu as íris verdes de um lado a outro rapidamente, estava totalmente envergonhado. Se olhasse para frente se depararia com os olhos de Hyoga e se olhasse pra baixo, veria algo mais íntimo, então, virou o rosto para o lado, fixando sua visão no azulejo do banheiro, enquanto suas mãos buscavam o fecho para abrir a porta de correr atrás de si.

— Eu não vou te atrapalhar, eu tomo banho depois.

Mas quando ele fez menção de se virar foi pego pelos ombros e trazido para a parede de azulejo do outro lado do cubículo, onde foi encostado, no caminho, seu corpo foi molhado pela água abundante do chuveiro e no momento seguinte estava sendo fitado seriamente pelo Hyoga a sua frente. O coração de Shun passou a bater descompensado.

— Estamos no banheiro do meu irmão. — Shun o lembrou, prendendo a respiração em seguida. — Você não está pensando em...? — perguntou receoso, tentando afastá-lo após espalmar a mão no tórax molhado.

Hyoga não se importou com o nervosismo estampado na face de Shun, segurou os punhos dele, retirou-os do seu peito, e fez algo que Shun realmente não esperava: encostou seu corpo nu ao dele e fez seus órgãos roçarem um no outro.

A boca de Shun se entreabriu de susto.

— Hyoga... não!

Mas as palavras seguintes do loiro fizeram um gelo apoderar-se do estômago de Shun.

— Quer dizer que se fosse o Ikki aqui no meu lugar, não teria problema?

Desta vez, as íris verdes do caçula dobraram de tamanho com aquela alusão ciumenta e descabida do loiro. Mas Shun não teve tempo de reclamar, pois depois de dizer aquilo, a boca do namorado veio na direção da sua e a tomou em um beijo voluptuoso, sufocante e molhado. Logo, o corpo dele imprensara ainda mais o seu, enquanto os braços musculosos o envolviam e o puxava para debaixo da água.

Lutou contra aquele agarre a princípio. Tentando afastar Hyoga que o apertava fortemente. Todavia, a cada tentativa sua de separá-lo, sentia-o o loiro acrescentar mais força ao abraço. A única coisa que conseguiu pensar era em Ikki os flagrando. Se aquilo chegasse acontecer, era certo que ambos estariam mortos. No entanto, o medo, o destempero de Hyoga e os resfolegar de seus corpos embaixo da água, somaram para fazer Shun perder o sentido e a noção do perigo por algum tempo. As mãos do loiro apertavam sua carne, percorriam por suas costas, subiam pela nuca, adentrava os cabelos; puxando-os com firmeza para trás e deixando o pescoço livre para Hyoga escorrer a língua junto com a água gelada. Lembrou-se da noite de chuva, dos dois se agarrando embaixo daquela árvore, foi impossível controlar o ofegar que escapou da sua boca e o latejar condensado do seu membro. Sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha. Era claro que Hyoga percebera sua alteração, pois era capaz de sentir também o quanto a ereção dele estava tenra. Acabou imaginando se o órgão dele estaria tão dolorido quanto o seu, exprimido entre o aperto dos seus corpos. De repente, o namorado largou da sua boca, segurou-o pelos ombros e o virou de costas, fazendo seu peito — com os mamilos eriçados — encostar-se no azulejo gelado.

— Não! Você não pode! — protestou ao imaginar o que ele pretendia.

Hyoga apenas tampou a boca de Shun e encaixou sua ereção entre as nádegas dele, aproximando a boca no ouvido dele e sussurrando: — Eu não vou te penetrar... Não sou louco de fazer isso aqui. Mas... eu preciso de alívio e pelo que percebi, você também.

Um arrepio varreu as costas de Shun, fazendo-o empinar o traseiro. Hyoga aproveitou-se da reação dele para encaixar melhor sua ereção entre as nádegas brancas, enquanto deslizava pelo ventre do mais novo, encontrando o membro, o qual passou a masturbar freneticamente. Passou a investir contra as nádegas de Shun, fazendo sua ereção de resfolegar imprensada entre as nádegas do namorado. Tentou refrear os movimentos quando sentiu a cabeça do seu pênis roçando o orifício que ainda não podia possuir. Mas só aquela sensação, de estar tão perto, fora o suficiente para fazer seu corpo responder a excitação e chegar ao orgasmo. Não demorou muito para perceber que Shun também não suportara a masturbação em seu órgão e o sêmen dele espirrou para a parede e sujou a mão do loiro.

Shun sentiu aquele líquido quente escorrendo entre suas pernas. O coração batia desenfreadamente e por um pequeno instante, quando Hyoga estava investindo contra sua parte de detrás, sentiu algo diferente, uma estranha vontade de que ele não tivesse se detido tanto, que tivesse rompido sua carne e o penetrado com toda aquela intensidade. E a constatação daquele desejo pervertido fez seus olhos lacrimejarem.

Respirando com dificuldade, Hyoga apanhou o sabonete líquido da prateleirinha de aço no conto do boxe e encharcou a bucha de banho com o líquido, então passou a corrê-la nas costas de Shun e no seu próprio abdômen. Enquanto o namorado ainda respirava tenso, com as mãos espalmadas no azulejo. Em seguida, pegou o vidro de xampu e jogou sobre o cabelo dele, esfregando-o. Quando o corpo de Shun já estava todo ensaboado, Hyoga o apanhou pelos ombros com a intenção de trazê-lo para debaixo da água para se enxaguar, mas, como uma criança birrenta, Shun puxou os ombros de volta.

— Prefere que seu irmão chegue e nos veja assim?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Shun cedeu e, fazendo com que suas pernas trêmulas o obedecessem, caminhou até Hyoga, ocupando o pequeno espaço debaixo da água junto com ele.

O loiro notou, mesmo com a cabeça baixa de Shun, os olhos marejados.

— Não faça esse bico... A culpa foi sua. Foi você quem entrou aqui.

— Eu nunca imaginei que te encontraria aqui... — justificou-se, com uma voz manhosa.

— Eu sei. Você preferia ter encontrado o seu 'onii-san'. — Hyoga afirmou desdenhoso, fazendo Shun erguer a cabeça e olhá-lo enfezado.

— Eu sei me banhar sozinho! — ele alegou, estapeando a mão do loiro, afastando-a dos seus cabelos. Ele também empurrou o loiro para o lado, para ficar sozinho debaixo do chuveiro, aproveitando para retirar toda a espuma do corpo. Também se lembrou de jogar água onde o seu gozo ainda escorria na parede. Não conseguiu discernimento para revidar as palavras ferinas e cheias de razão de Hyoga. Fora ele quem havia sido ignorado durante todo o dia anterior, mas era o namorado quem fazia ceninhas de ciúmes e ainda vinha satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais em seu corpo e em um lugar tão arriscado.

— Shun... — sentiu o loiro tocá-lo mais uma vez nos ombros. — Você está bravo. Desculpe-me?

— Não me toque. — pediu, e apesar do tom malcriado, Shun falou com uma voz calma. — Eu preciso sair daqui antes que meu irmão volte.

— Shun, eu não queria forçar essa situação, mas você...

— Eu já entendi. A culpa é minha, Hyoga. Na sua cabeça eu entrei aqui pra fazer coisas pervertidas com o meu irmão no banho. Coisas que, provavelmente, eu não me satisfiz de ter tido a noite inteira. Então, você se sentiu no direito de saciar essa minha vontade, já que meu irmão não estava. É só nisso mesmo que você pensa?

Hyoga mordeu a língua pra não dar aquela afirmação. Porém, seu silêncio pareceu ter dado a resposta a Shun, porque no momento seguinte, o namorado abrira o boxe e saíra do banheiro pisando duro.

— Espere, Shun! — tentou segurá-lo.

— Me solta! — Shun exigiu, entre dentes trincados. — Ou eu vou gritar chamando pelo meu irmão...

Hyoga abriu as duas mãos e as ergueu no ar, em sinal de rendimento.

— Okay... Vá pedir consolo nos braços do Ikki então...

Novamente, Shun arregalou os olhos, e após enrolar a toalha do irmão na cintura, pegou suas roupas de cima do vaso sanitário e saiu, acusando-o em tom baixo, no entanto, duro: — Hentai! (1)

...

Shun voltou para o seu quarto e Hyoga, após deixar o banheiro de Ikki e se arrumar para o trabalho, saiu de casa sem tomar café. Estava irritado demais para encarar o mais velho na cozinha.

Ikki, por sua vez, não deu atenção para o baque estrondoso da saída brusca do loiro e depois de arrumar tudo na cozinha, subiu as escadas conversando concentradamente com Shiryu sobre a viagem que fariam para o nascimento do bebê de Iva. Deteve-se apenas, quando se deparou com Seiya saindo todo arrumado do quarto.

— Ohayo! — o moreno cumprimentou os dois irmãos com um sorriso largo no rosto. — Tem café?

Depois de responderem o bom dia, Shiryu balançou a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta sobre o café.

— Tem sim, Seiya.

Ikki, percebendo que o mais novo estava de saída, expôs sua dúvida: — Você está fugindo das tarefas domésticas, Seiya?

— Nós temos reunião de grupo hoje pra discutir nossos temas pra semana cultural da Kanagoe Fuji, Ikki! — o moreno bateu os braços ao longo do corpo. — Por que você só pensa em mim com o adjetivo 'irresponsabilidade'?

— Por que você não me deixa escolha?

O moreno revirou os olhos e passou por eles.

— Tô indo.

— Você não chamou o Shun? Ele já está melhor.

— Eu o chamei, mas ele disse que não está animado pro encontro de hoje e quer ficar em casa.

— Mas ele estava reclamando que ficou o dia inteiro sozinho ontem...

Seiya só balançou os ombros e continuou o caminho. Shiryu e Ikki trocaram olhares de estranhamento.

— É impressão minha, Ikki, ou as coisas estão se invertendo aqui? O Seiya levantando cedo pra ir pra escola em um dia de folga, falando de 'responsabilidade' e o Shun dando desculpas pra ficar em casa?

— O Shun quer um tempo da escola. Parece que ele está tendo problemas com as meninas da Kanagoe. Acho que as adolescentes de hoje em dia são realmente irritantes.

— Não generaliza.

— De qualquer forma, eu tenho trabalho de Direito Tributário pra adiantar, vou pra faculdade e depois, almoçar lá na casa da Kanagawa.

— Ah, Ikki... eu posso ir com você pra faculdade?

— Pode. Mas o que vai fazer lá?

— Eu também quero me adiantar nas matérias, já que vou ficar uns dias afastados. Eu falei com alguns professores ontem e eles me passaram livros pra ler, os quais encontro na biblioteca da própria Toldai. Além disso, estava a fim de almoçar com o Ryu hoje.

— Perfeito. Então vou me trocar e te espero lá embaixo. No caminho você liga pro Ryu avisando que nós dois vamos almoçar lá hoje.

— Combinado! — Shiryu assentiu. — Dá pra passarmos no supermercado na ida pra casa deles e comprarmos algo pra ajudar no almoço.

— Boa ideia. E já vou avisando, teremos que ajudar na cozinha, porque a Érika é um desastre...

— Ha, ha! Fiquei sabendo, Ikki. O Ryu me contou. Ele disse que quem cozinha normalmente na casa é ele e que antes da vinda dele, a doutora só comia em restaurantes ou aquecia comida pré-pronta no Forno de Microondas.

— Ainda bem que os homens desse século cozinham... — Ikki constatou, girando os olhos nas órbitas e indo pro seu próprio quarto trocar de roupa e apanhar o material de faculdade.

Shun ouviu conversas abafadas no corredor do lado de fora do cômodo. Um sobe e desce nas escadas, bater de portas, barulho de carro funcionado e momentos depois, silêncio absoluto. Desceu da cama com as sobrancelhas franzidas, abriu a porta do seu quarto e colocou a cabeça pra fora, observando o vácuo deixado pela falta de movimento. Saiu do quarto com os pés descalços, desceu as escadas, adentrou a cozinha aonde ainda exalava o cheiro bom de café da manhã na mesa, então foi pra sala, onde pesadamente, concluiu:

— Eu não creio... — bateu os braços ao longo do corpo. — Estou sozinho em casa... DE NOVO?

...

O Audi prata parou diante da Kanagoe Fuji e o passageiro no banco detrás desceu sem se despedir do rapaz que dirigia, batendo a porta ao sair.

— O que deu no ruivo? — o rapaz sentado no banco da frente perguntou, sobressaltado.

— A mesma chatice de sempre. — o jovem ao volante respondeu, retirando os óculos escuros para fitar melhor o rosto bonito do cúmplice sentado ao seu lado. — Ele quer ser minha babá. Não aceita a ideia de eu sair sozinho por aí. — concluiu tranquilamente, reparando em como Ken havia escolhido adornos diferentes do seu usual, provavelmente, para diferenciar sua familiaridade com Shun. Óculos de aros escuros, os brincos de argola prata e as roupas, que mesclavam entre o social e o estilo ousado dos night-cluber, pois apesar da calça social na cor grafite, por baixo do blazer da mesma cor, havia uma camisa de tela preta. Fora isso, o rapaz havia escurecido mais os cabelos, deixando-os totalmente negros, fazendo com que seu rosto branco ficasse ainda mais claro. Ele também havia prendido a franja de um jeito bem feminino, com grampos formando um arco em torno da cabeça, onde alguns fios cumpridos escapavam propositalmente. O rapaz ao volante sorriu, constatando: — Está bonito.

— Vai _se foder_, Yumi! Você vai se encontrar com 'o legítimo', não precisa ficar fingindo. Eu sei que não sou nada bonito se comparado ao boneco de porcelana.

— Boca suja. Estou te elogiando e é isso que ganho?

— _Foda-se_ você e seu elogio! — Ken replicou enfurecido, afinal, sabia que aquele comentário sobre sua beleza era da boca pra fora, pois o príncipe sempre deixara claro sua posição: cúmplice e brinquedinho sexual nas horas vagas. — Não entendo porque temos que seguir com essa merda de plano quando você já está se saindo tão bem sozinho! Se o bonequinho de porcelana já caiu na sua lábia, por estar tão insatisfeito com o comportamento do Hyoga, eu poderia estar investindo nos meus próprios interesses também, ao invés de estar nessa escola de burguesinhos idiotas!

O herdeiro real apenas recolocou os óculos escuros.

— Você vai seguir com o plano; precisamos nos resguardar caso algo dê errado. Agora vai, desce.

Ken contorceu os lábios até formar um bico de emburrado, na sequência, desceu do carro, ainda mais enfezado que o ruivo, devido a atitude arrogante de Yumihito, e imitando o professor anteriormente, bateu a porta.

— Vai, Yumi-chan! Vai se divertir enquanto eu faço o trabalho duro!

— Ganbatta ne. — o homem ainda desejou, subindo o vidro fume da janela do passageiro, e ganhando velocidade, enquanto achava graça de ver através do retrovisor o gesto obsceno que Ken fazia com o dedo do meio. — Vadia... — resmungou com desdenho, dando um sorriso divertido.

Com os lábios ainda contorcidos, Ken seguiu de encontro ao ruivo que o aguardava na entrada da escola, enquanto mexia no aparelho celular. Assim que ele fechou o aparelho, um carro preto passou em uma velocidade alta atrás do Audi que havia acabado de sair.

— O que foi isso?

— Escolta — respondeu categórico.

— Ah?

— O príncipe é minha responsabilidade — Yukihiro lembrou. — Se algo acontecer com ele terei sérios problemas com o imperador — concluiu, guardando o celular no bolso. — Vamos?

Ken revirou os olhos nas órbitas, ajeitando a alça do porta-projeto no ombro, onde havia guardado as amostras de telas, então, seguiu Yukihiro, caminhando um pouco mais atrás, lembrando-se do que o irmão do príncipe havia lhe dito quando o encontrou fumando no jardim, antes de sair da mansão.

"_Tão bonito, tão cheio de si..."_ ele lhe falara, recostado em uma pilastra sob as árvores frondosas do jardim imperial, enquanto a fumaça do cigarro que saía das narinas circulavam seu rosto_. "Não entendo... Até quanto vai deixar-se manipular como uma marionete pelos caprichos do meu tolo irmão?"_

Ken franziu as sobrancelhas. Sempre fora do tipo que agia de acordo com sua própria vontade, por isso, aquilo que Spike havia lhe dito tinha feito tanto sentido.

"_Não estou sendo manipulado, idiota! Seu irmão e eu temos um acordo..." _

"_Se você pretende continuar se enganando desta forma..."_ ele riu de lado, jogando o cigarro no chão, amassando-o com o bico da bota e saindo, enquanto concluía: _"... eu não posso fazer nada."_

— Yukihiro-sensei, tebba! Está atrasado! Estão todos esperando no auditório!

— Oh, Kanomotto-san? Não seja tão má, hoje era pra estarmos de folga. — o ruivo sorriu para menina, suavizando o semblante até o momento fechado. — Estou feliz em vê-la. Está se sentindo melhor?

— E por que eu não estaria? — a garota estacou diante dele, com as mãos na cintura.

— Porque você não veio ontem. Achei que estivesse doente.

— Uma indisposiçãozinha boba daquelas não derruba Aliah Konomotto por mais de 24 horas, sensei! Agora, mexa-se. — ela agarrou em um dos braços dele puxando-o. — Vamos logo, porque estamos a fim de aproveitar o feriado também.

O professor suspirou, iria protestar, mas não teve tempo, pois a jovem notou a presença do rapaz caminhando ao lado do homem ruivo e então seus olhos se estreitaram na direção dele, de forma desconfiada.

— Você... Eu o conheço! — ela parou, soltando do braço do professor e apontando o dedo indicador o acompanhante dele. — Eu nunca esqueceria seu rosto! Você é aquela cópia mal-feita do meu... Digo, do Shun! O garoto daquela escola fedida...

— Ô, meu bem... — Ken afastou a mão dela com um safanão. — Primeiro: nunca aponte esse dedo com unha mal feita na minha cara. Segundo: fedido é esse seu perfume Giorgio. Pelo amor dos deuses, minha avó usa Giorgio! Último, eu não sou cópia, Honey. Sou único, autêntico e original. A forma que moldou esse _corpitcho_ aqui, mamãe jogou fora.

— Unha mal feita? Mal feita? A unha que fiz ontem? — a menina trincou os dentes. — Perfume fedido? — Aliah sentiu o sangue em suas veias ferver e antes que pudesse raciocinar direito, ela avançou em Ken, mas não chegou alcançá-lo, pois foi detida por Yukihiro. — Quem você pensa que é, biba? Cadê os seguranças da nossa escola? Quem te deixou entrar?

— Pode espernear o quanto quiser, baby. Mas, desta vez, eu estou visitando "sua" escolinha fedida como convidado.

— Quê? — a garota parou de se debater e voltou-se com indignação para o professor. — Yukihiro-sensei?

O ruivo suspirou.

— Ele é o artista indicado pelo filho do imperador para nos ajudar, é ele quem irá prestar auxílio na semana cultural da Kanagoe, que tem como temática a arte.

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram e ela se voltou para o rapaz de boca aberta.

— Não pode...

...

Enquanto isso, na residência dos Garotos, Shun estava surpreso com a visita do ex-namorado. Era certo que haviam conversado via Messenger na noite anterior e que o rapaz tinha proposto passearem juntos no feriado, mesmo assim, não levara sério.

— Kazu...

— Pra você pode ser sempre "Kazu"... — o filho do imperador disse, apanhando a mão dele. — Mas o correto seria Yumihito. — explicou, elevando o dorso da mão de Shun até os lábios e beijando-o, fazendo o rosto de Shun corar completamente. — Desculpe o excesso de _breguice_. Mas você conseguiu ficar ainda mais encantador, Shun. Então, está ocupado? Será que não podemos matar um pouco do tempo ocioso do feriado juntos?

Shun olhou o rapaz de cima em baixo, percebendo o quanto ele estava diferente do garoto de um ano atrás. Não conseguia entender como Yumi havia ganhado um ar tão maduro e elegante em tão pouco tempo. Também ponderou quanto ao convite, ele havia deixado claro que sairiam apenas como amigos; não viu nada de ruim em aceitar. Além disso, não queria passar o dia sozinho de novo; pensando assim, deu a resposta:

— Se você não se importar de esperar um pouco, preciso trocar de roupa.

Em resposta, o herdeiro real apenas sorriu.

...

Após passar pelo processo admissional da rádio Enkai (2) — pertencente a emissora STV — e assinar o contrato determinado de seis meses, Hyoga conheceu melhor a estrutura através de um vídeo educacional, que contava a história da emissora; desde como ela nasceu, cresceu, se organizou, modernizou, até como a estrutura funcionava nos dias atuais.

Depois do vídeo, ele conversou diretamente com o diretor, Shiharo-san, que lhe explicou mais como funcionava os programas; qual seria sua função e o mais importante: quanto ganharia. Havia uma remuneração fixa mensal, que não era tão significativa, foi então que o homem explicou sobre a porcentagem de comissão de patrocínio, participação em eventos, etc. Pelo que Hyoga entendera, os grandes valores vinham externamente e se impressionou quando soube que a Disc Jockey mais famosa do grupo ganhava tão bem quanto uma estrela de televisão.

"Por isso é necessário cativar o ouvinte. Não há fórmula para isso, Yukida-kun. Cada um dos nossos locutores desenvolve seu próprio perfil. Aqui você vai aprender com os outros como a estrutura funciona. Nós não ensinamos fórmulas de ganhar os ouvintes e nem dinheiro, isso vai partir totalmente de você. Por esse fator, nosso contrato é determinado, caso você não se habitue ou não ganhe a apatia do público, infelizmente, será desligado do grupo."

O homem também explicou que a Enkai era uma emissora voltada para o público jovem, por isso, a maioria dos locutores era jovem, assim como ele. E que os estilos variavam de ritmos, porém, os hits mais tocados eram sempre os mais atuais do momento. Em seguida ele explanou como funcionavam os programas.

"A Enkai funciona 24 horas por dia, por isso, existem seis grades de programação. A primeira grade chama-se 'Semanal Um', é de segunda a sexta-feira, das sete da manhã às sete da noite. A segunda é a 'Semanal Dois' e vai ao ar no mesmo período da semana, só que se inicia a sete da noite e termina a sete da manhã. Essas são as duas principais grades e é na segunda que você estará inserido. As outras quatro grades pertencem ao fim de semana. Programação de sábado 1 e 2 e Programação de Domingo 1 e 2. Contudo, se um feriado cair em um dia se semana, a programação é a mesma da Semanal Um e Dois. Nada se altera."

O loiro afirmara positivamente, enquanto ouvia atentamente a explicação do homem. Ele lhe falou também que havia uma equipe de DJs fixas para o fim de semana, porém, os locutores mais populares tinham uma programação de destaque. Um exemplo era o "Se preparando pra balada" locutado pela Yan-san — a tal DJ famosa —, que começava às seis da tarde e ia até as dez da noite, uma programação com os melhores hits das pistas para aquecer os jovens que iriam aproveitar a noite de sábado dançando.

"Durante a semana, a Yan-san apresenta o programa "Hits" onde ela sempre toca as músicas que estão sendo mais executadas nas paradas mundiais e nas pistas. Mas, na última hora do programa, ela faz um momento que nomeia de _"Kiss me_". É uma hora onde ela refreia os ritmos dançantes, e toca músicas românticas, leves e de qualidade. Como o nome sugere, é um momento de músicas para se curtir a dois. Isso, realmente cativou o público dela... Como você irá substituí-la nas férias, será necessário manter a mesma programação. Depois disso, você vai dividir o programa com ela. Ainda vamos estudar a melhor forma de trabalho para os dois, se vão trabalhar juntos, ou dividir as horas."

"Ma se ela é tão famosa, porque a programação dela irá diminuir?"

Hyoga viu nesse instante o homem recostar na cadeira, suspirar desolado, e prosseguir:

"É exatamente por esse fato, Yukida-san. A Yan se tornou uma DJ muito famosa e requisitada, e quer deixar a rádio. Ela só não o fez ainda, por ser uma pessoa que nos considera muito. Mas hoje, ela ganha muito mais dinheiro com as festas onde toca, do que na rádio. Além disso, pra ela está sendo exaustivo continuar com a programação semanal e a de sábado e ainda tocar em festas noturnas. Infelizmente, não consigo mais adiar esse momento... ele chegou. A Yan não vai nos abandonar de vez. O processo vai ser gradativo, isso já está acertado. Ela o ouviu na gravação do seu teste, e mesmo sem conhecê-lo, afirmou que você é a pessoa certa pra substituí-la."

"Parece uma grande responsabilidade."

"Não vou mentir, sem dúvidas é. Porém, se você conseguir assumir o lugar dela, e ganhar a mesma quantidade de seguidores, pode ter certeza, não vai demorar muito pra você estar nos abandonando também... Apesar de que, você é um jovem muito bonito... Deveria pensar em um futuro como VJ no canal MusicShow da nossa emissora..."

Hyoga, que era desprovido de vaidade, mesmo com o sorriso e o elogio do superior, apenas assentiu; sério. Depois disso, fora encaminhado para iniciar o treinamento com os locutores da programação 'Semanal Um'. Ele iria ficar durante o dia, acompanhando o trabalho deles e aprendendo como manusear os aparelhos de reprodução e mixagem, como atender os ouvintes e também, começaria a testar a locução para ir perdendo a timidez e começar a se apresentar como o substituto de férias da DJ Yan.

Enquanto sua mente estava voltada para o trabalho, Hyoga não pensou em Shun. E pra ele estava de bom tamanho, bastava ter passado o percurso inteiro do metrô atordoado. No entanto, na hora do intervalo, mesmo não querendo pensar no namorado, não conseguiu evitar aquela sensação de indignação voltar a atormentá-lo. Era loucamente apaixonado por Shun, mas não conseguia entendê-lo. Como namorar sem desejar ter o corpo da pessoa amada?

_Hentai!_ — aquela acusação ainda ecoava na cabeça do loiro. Podia até ter perdido a razão, mas só fez aquilo por desejá-lo de forma quase insana.

"Está muito difícil manter o equilíbrio nesse relacionamento. Acho que preciso de ajuda. Mas de quem?"

O loiro sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso da calça e seu coração acelerou, para voltar ao normal no momento seguinte, quando viu brilhando no display o nome "Jua".

— Alô?

— _E aê, __Lorão__, como tá o trampo? _

— Tá indo, Jua.

— _Senti força nessa bagaça, não. Tá com fome, mermão? _

— Acabei de almoçar. Não é fome. O meu desânimo não é pelo 'trampo', são outros problemas.

— _Tô ligado. Só pode ter haver com seu neko-chan, né? _

— Hm...

— _Ihhh! Cê tá resmungando e porque o bagulho tá fervendo. _

— Eu to precisando conversar com alguém que entenda de relacionamentos, Jua. Eu estou fazendo uma bobagem atrás da outra. O Shun e eu não estamos conseguindo falar a mesma língua. Acho que vou perdê-lo a qualquer momento.

O silêncio que perdurou por um instante, tão incomum do amigo do loiro, fez Hyoga desconfiar que Juashi havia ligado por algum motivo mais específico.

— Por que ficou quieto, Jua? O que houve?

— _Nah, nem é nada, Lorão! _

— _Se você não vai ter coragem de falar, passa o telefone que eu falo._ — Hyoga reconheceu imediatamente a voz da amiga Nina ao fundo.

— Você tá com a Nina?

— _É, Lorão! Tá lembrado, não? Eu convidei a irmã e ela pra virem no festival comigo hoje. _

— Tá, Jua. Eu já entendi. O que você quer me falar?

— _Meu, eu não curto esse lance de fofoca... _

— _Me dá o telefone, idiota! _

— _Ei, peraí, Loirinha! Tira a mão! O bagulho não funciona desse jeito, não!_

— _Vai ver o "bagulho" se não me passar esse telefone. _

— Jua, passa o telefone pra Nina.

— _Pô, Lorão... Cê tá trampando, cara. Isso não vai dar certo._

— Passe, Jua. Agora.

— _Okay, mas não diga que não avisei. _

— _Sai pra lá. Hyoga? _

— O que houve, Nina?

— _Ein... Estamos passeando no parque e vimos o Shun acompanhado de um cara muito boa pinta. Os dois estavam conversando bem animadinhos e esse cara tinha um olhar tipo 'lobo mal' em cima do Shun. Mas isso não é o mais estranho. Nós percebemos também que tinham fotógrafos seguindo eles. Na verdade, fui eu quem percebi. Porque o Jua só ficou repetindo: "Não! Você tá de neura, não pode estar seguindo eles". E ele falou também, que 'achava' que conhecia o cara de algum lugar. De qualquer forma, eu chamei o Jua pra nos aproximarmos dos papparazzi. Então, adivinha? Ouvimos eles comentando e se perguntando quem seria o acompanhante misterioso do filho do imperador. Foi então que o Juashi me contou uma história muito estranha: que o Shun namorou um garoto da lanchonete MacFoost, que você trabalhava junto com esse cara e que na época ele parecia um pirralho e se chamava Kazuko. E que depois, descobriram que na verdade, ele era um filho ilegítimo do imperador Japonês. Hyoga, eu achei essa história absurda, por isso sugeri pro Juashi ligarmos pra você e avisá-lo. Afinal, você tá sabendo desse passeio? _

O loiro engoliu em seco, sentindo a cabeça girar, por um instante, ficou sem reação, totalmente inerte e sem saber o que responder.

Continua...

* * *

**Vocabulário: **

**Hentai**: pervertido.

**Enkai**: Festa.

* * *

**Resposta para as reviews sem loguin: **

**Naluza _** Que bom que você está conseguindo ler, Nalu! Eu estou fazendo algumas alterações sim. Conforme vou vendo necessidade, mas não são grandes alterações não. E nem se preocupe, aquilo da Aliah fazer chantagem é coisa da cabeça do Shun, mas que o Seiya já esclareceu.

Sobre a confraternização na casa do Jua, sim, o pai dele é gay. Os dois já se acertaram, visto que o Jua já até trabalha com ele. Então, Nina e Jua vão fazer uma dupla mais do que dinâmica, hã? Ahahahhahaha Sim, o nome da mãe do Jua é Yoko. Os nomes japoneses eu sempre me baseio nos já existentes, e sim, foi baseado na esposa do ex-beatle. xD

Eu pensei que o Ikki como o 'pai' da casa, não deixaria o Shiryu ir sozinho nessa viagem. Também acrescentei o senhor Kirei pro Shy ter mais apoio, né? :D O Ikki vai fazendo o papel de pai, e o Senhor Kirei de avô. Vai ser bem legal. :D

Pois é. O Shun é um saco de manha com o Ikki, né? Mas com um irmão desses também. Oh, céus! Você me mandou a segunda parte dos Garotos no twitter, mas ficamos de fazer no twitter de verdade, lembra? Pena que você anda bem ausente da net.

Eu sei que você é fiel mesmo estando sem net, Naluza. E eu agradeço sempre seu carinho e sua determinação em me ajudar a manter essa história no ar!

Beijoooos ;**

**Mabel_ **Belzinha, estou demorando horrores pra te mandar sua fic. Mas já mandei a primeira parte estou terminando a segunda. É que essa vida de escrava é foda.

Hahahahha Eu tenho que confessar que também amei fazer a cena do Shun e do Ikki.

Bom, será que o Shunzinho vai mesmo cair nas lábias do Yumihito novamente? Olha, eu tenho minhas dúvidas. xD

Então, o Diretor Okane, tive que tirá-lo da história, né, Bel? Se não, seria mais originais tomando o lugar dos nossos amados. Mas ele desistiu do Hyoga e se contentou só com o secretário. Ow, legal você ter lembrado deles. Eu gostei de fazer a inserção do diretor e do namorado na história. Mas agora eles ficaram lá atrás, quem sabe, eles voltem a qualquer momento. Ahhahahaha

Pois é. Seiya chegou mandando em tudo na mansão dos Kanomotto, não foi? Adoro a determinação dele.

Filhota, eu que peço desculpas por estar demorando tanto entregar a revisão da sua fic. Mas de hoje pra amanhã eu concluo a revisão.

Beijoooos ;**

* * *

**Notas finais: **

Agradecimento especial pra Giva por ter revisado o capítulo, é tão complicado encontrar revisores de Saint Seiya que aceitem revisar histórias que não tenha os dourados. Obrigada, amor.

Aproveitando o espaço, quero convidar quem ainda não conhece o Blog, para vir conhecê-lo. A Naluza e o Akito fizeram estilo uma side-fic do twitter dos Garotos, e está disponível pra download na área "Minhas fics" no Blog. Na parte de Spoiler do Blog, tem a ficha e curiosidades de alguns originais, inclusive o endereço do twitter deles para quem quiser segui-los. O endereço do Blog está no meu perfil.

Percebi algumas coisas nesse capítulo:

**Primeira:** o Juashi é o original mais popular do momento na fic. A maioria dos leitores disse curtir o amigo de Hyoga. :D Isso também deixa a 'mãe' dele aqui super feliz, afinal, sou a criadora. Mas isso significa que a popularidade do meu outro filho (o Ken) está caindo. Viu, Nalu?

**Segundo**: Eita garotas que adoram um incesto. Mas vamos confessar Ikki e Shun é puro amor, não é? Mas infelizmente, foi algo 'inocente', o Ikki é o ponto mais problemático do relacionamento de Hyoga e Shun sim, mesmo assim, pretendo deixá-los apenas como irmãos e esse 'amorrrr~ fraternal' como disse a Hana. Mas quem sabe uma side-fic mais incestuosa qualquer dias desses, alguém concorda?

Quanto ao capítulo, será que o Shun é mesmo tão ingênuo e se deixará levar pela lábia do Yumihito mais uma vez? E que atitude Hyoga irá tomar depois desse telefonema do Jua e da Nina? Será que o Ken está mesmo a fim de continuar com esse plano milaborante do filho do imperador?

Façam suas apostas!

Até o próximo! o/


End file.
